Des Espadas capitaines
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: Alors qu'aizen est parti en retrait, il faut trouver de nouveaux capitaines. Et si on engageais des anciens espadas. Oui, mais qui? Neliel et Grimmjow, bien sûr! IchigoXNeliel
1. Prologue

Attention : Spoil jusqu'au chapitre 366

**Prologue**

La bataille de l'hiver de Karakura faisait rage. Les combats contre les Espadas allaient continuer. Alors que Wonderweiss apparut et blessa au ventre Ukitake, Halibel réussit à se libérer alors qu'elle était enfermée dans la glace par Hitsugaya. Barragan survit à l'attaque du Bankai de Soi Fon. Et Stark a attaqué Kyôraku avec ses pistolets qui lancent des celos. Contre toute attente, Aizen, Tôsen et Gin furent libérés de leur prison de feu dressée par Yamamoto. Et la plupart des shinigamis présent sont dans un état grave. Tout sembla perdu. C'est alors que les Vizards apparurent pour les aider. Ils ont réussit à achever tout les Gilians que l'énorme Hollow (Superchuncky) avait lâché en ayant mis leurs masques, ce qui surprit les autres, et surtout le capitaine-commandant. Les vrais combats des Vizards allaient commencer. Shinji s'est décidé de combattre pour lui tout seul Aizen.

Shinji : Ca va être entre nous, Aizen. Mon détestable ex-vice capitaine de la 5e division.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Le blond sembla sûr de lui, et Aizen n'est pas du tout surpris de voir les anciens shnigamis devenus Vizards ici. Cependant, cet homme, méprisé de tous, va faire quelque chose d'inattendu.

Aizen : Mes chers petits Espadas.

Les concernés, ayant entendu son appel se retournèrent vers leurs maître, bien qu'ils soient plus ou moins éloignés de lui.

Aizen : Vous vous êtes bien battus. Je suis persuadé que vous vous voulez achever vos adversaires actuels. Mais… Nous partons en retrait.

Ces simples mots scotchèrent tout le monde, que ce soit du côté des ennemis, des shinigamis ou des Vizards. Tous sauf cet idiot de Wonderweiss, avec sa tête d'ahuri.

Wonderweiss : Oooooooooooooooooohhh !

Shinji: Quoi? Comment ça?

Aizen: C'est simple, non ? Nous rentrons au Hueco Mundo.

Tôsen : Mais enfin, seigneur Aizen, nous sommes si près du but ! Cela ne vous ressemble pas !

Gin : Moi, je n'ai rien contre. J'avais la flemme de me battre !

Aizen : Voyons, mon cher Kaname. Qu'il y a-t-il de bizarre à cela ? De toute façon, le Hôgyoku n'est pas totalement éveillé pour l'accomplissement de ce plan. Comprends-tu ?

Tôsen : O-oui, seigneur Aizen.

Halibel a arrêté sa ressurecion et, après avoir fermé son haut qui cachait son masque de hollow, sa poitrine et son numéro (il est sur son sein droit), elle se dirigea tranquillement vers Aizen, mais Hitsugaya ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.

Hitsugaya : Attends, espada ! Où vas-tu ?

La tercera s'arrêta, puis se retourna vers le petit capitaine.

Halibel : Ou je vais ? Mais auprès du seigneur Aizen, bien sûr !

Hitsugaya : Mais notre combat n'est pas fini !

Halibel : Et alors ? De toute façon, c'est mieux pour toi.

Hitsugaya : Quoi ?

Halibel : Regarde-toi : tu es exténué. Je suppose que tu as utilisé tes dernières forces pour m'enfermé dans la glace. Si on avait continué, tu mourras. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de l'état de ta vice-capitaine.

Elle lui tourna le dos, puis partit en faisant un sonido. Barragan aussi a arrêté sa ressurecion, mais il ne sembla pas content.

Barragan : Et zut ! J'aurai bien voulu voir la chinoise et le gros devenir un tas d'os !

Il s'en alla les mains dans les poches en bougonnant. Stark, lui, a fini sa fusion avec Lylinette. Cela sembla l'arranger.

Stark : Ouf ! Heureusement que le seigneur Aizen a décidé cela, j'avais plutôt envie de dormir un peu. Cette fusion est si fatigante. Bon, tu viens, Lyilin-

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase car cette dernière lui a sauté dessus pour qu'il fassa le cheval.

Lylinette : Allez, Stark ! Fais le cheval !

Stark : Pff… C'est d'un fatigant !

Lylinette : Tu le fais sinon gare à tes boules !

Le primera obéit tout de suite car il n'a pas en vie de perdre ses bijoux de famille ! Les 3 espadas, Wonderweiss et Superchuncky sont aux côtés des 3 ex-capitaines.

Aizen : Kaname. Ouvre un garganta.

Tôsen : Bien.

L'aveugle fit ce qu'Aizen lui demanda. Un Garganta s'ouvrit derrière eux.

Aizen : Mes chers shinigamis. Je vais même être clément avec vous : les Gargantas qui ont été ouverts pour que certains d'entres vous puisse entrer dans Las Noches vont être ré-ouverts.

Yamamoto : Aizen ! Nous ne voulons pas de ta clémence ! Nous allons en finir tout de suite !

Aizen : Soyez raisonnable, mon cher : Presque tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines ici présents sont blessés. Vous devriez profiter du fait que je m'en aille et de ma clémence pour ne pas perdre trop d'hommes, vous ne croyez pas ? Vous ferez mieux de vous préparer au cas où l'on reviendra, puisque ce sera le cas. A plus tard, shinigamis.

Le vieux n'osa répondre.

Aizen : Bien. Mes Espadas, Kaname, Gin, partons.

Les ennemis entrent dans le portail. Lorsque le Garganta se ferme, on entendit Wonderweiss.

Wonderweiss: Youhouhoooooou!

Plus aucune trace des méchants. Cela pouvait rassurer certains. Mais pour les Vizards, pas vraiment car ils ne se sont battus qu'avec de ridicules Gilians. Shinji resta dans ces pensées.

Shinji : Aizen…

Quand soudain, il reçut une tong en plein dans la tronche, il retomba un peu plus loin. C'est cette sale peste d'Hiyori.

Hiyori : T'es con ou quoi, crétinus ! Tu aurais pu les empêcher de partir !

Shinji : Mais Hiyory !

Hiyori : Tu crains un max, crétinus !

Tous les autres Vizards sont avec elle, du même avis.

Love : C'est vrai. Tu crains, mec !

Kensei : Tout ce qu'on a eu, c'est des Gilians de merde ! Si tu les avais empêchés de partir, j'aurais pu donner une leçon à ce sale traître de Tôsen !

Mashiro : Moi aussi, je voulais me battre !

Rose : Il est vrai que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose.

Hachi : Euh, moi de toute façon, je n'aime pas trop me battre.

Il ne restait plus que Lisa pour donner son avis, mais elle est plus occupée à lire un magazine cochon.

Kensei : Hé, l'obsédée ! C'est à toi !

Lisa : Hé ho ! Déjà que j'ai revu mon ancien capitaine toujours aussi ridicule, alors laisse-moi lire !

Kensei : QUOI ! Tu as amené une de tes revues pornos !

Lisa : Ben quoi ? Faut bien que je m'instruis, non ? Déjà que je vous les prête à toi et à Rose !

Les deux concernés rougissent, surtout Kensei.

Kensei : M-mais non !

Mashiro : Kensei se branle devant du porno !

Kensei : Toi, la ferme !

Hiyori : Ce qu'on veut te dire, crétinus, c'est que…

Tous pointent Shinji du doigt. Lisa le fais en même temps de lire.

Tous : Tu crains !

Allons voir du côté des shinigamis, où la bonne humeur n'est pas là. Kyôraku ramassa Ukitake, blessé au ventre par Wonderweiss. Il se releva très difficilement.

Kyôraku : Ca va aller, Jûshiro ?

Ukitake : O-oui, Shunsui.

Ils virent le Capitaine-commandant. Il ne bougea point.

Kyôraku : Houlà ! Papi Yamamoto à l'air d'être dans une colère noire !

Plus loin, Soi Fon n'a plus son Bankai, et a l'air de ne pas être de bonne humeur. En plus elle a un bras en moins.

Omaeda : C-capitaine.

Soi fon : Quoi encore, Omaeda ?

Omaeda : Eh bien, comment allez-vous faire sans votre bras perdu dans la bataille ?

Soi fon : Idiot. C'est toi qui me l'as coupé. Comment ça ?

Omaeda : Et bien par exemple, comment vous allez écrire, vu qu'il me semble que vous étiez gauchère, non ?

Sans prévenir, la capitaine frappa son vice-capitaine sans hésitation, ce qui le fait voler plus loin. Elle se retourna.

Soi fon : Espèce d'idiot ! Je suis droitière ! Sinon je ne porterai pas mon shikai sur mon majeur droit si j'étais gauchère, non ?

Omaeda : Je-je vous prie de m'excuser, capitaine !

Soi fon : De toute façon, vu que j'ai perdu un bras, je me débrouillerai ! Bon, je ne vais pas te faire encore la morale, tu vas oublier. Allons vers le capitaine-commandant, Omaeda.

Omaeda : B-bien, capitaine !

Toshirô Hitsugaya, lui, est auprès de sa vice-capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto, et de son amie d'enfance, Momo Hinamori, toutes deux dans un état grave : La première a un trou sur le côté droit de son ventre, et la deuxième a des côtes brisées. Elles sont toutes les deux victimes du monstre Ayon. Elles dormaient. Kira, le vice-capitaine de la 3e division, leur a donné les premiers soins. Le petit capitaine, en voyant leur état, s'en voulait beaucoup. Il frappa au sol avec son poing.

Hitsugaya : Et merde ! J'étais juste à côté et je n'ai rien pu faire !

Kira : Allons, capitaine Hitsugaya. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Hitsugaya : En tout cas, tu a fais ce que tu as pu pour les soigner. Merci, Kira.

Kira : Merci.

Hitsugaya : Il nous faudrait l'aide d'Orihime Inoue pour les soins. J'espère qu'ichigo Kurosaki l'a sauvée.

**Au Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

Ici, tout se passe , nos amis ont réussis à tuer l'espada n°0, Yammi, Mais on ne sait pas comment._ Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, moi ! _Quoi qu'il en soit, les gargantas on été ré ouvert. Au début, cela a surpris tout le monde, mais mieux vaut en profiter. Le capitaine Mayuri Kurostuchi, accompagné de Nemu, sont face à l'un d'eux.

Mayuri : Allons-y, Nemu.

Nemu : Maître Mayuri, que fait-on de celui-là ?

Elle pointa Szayel Aporro Grantz, le 8e Espada, toujours dans sa position fixe avec le regard vide dû à la drogue que lui a transmis le savant fou.

Mayuri : Ah oui ! Prends-le avec nous, Nemu. Je vais pouvoir faire quelques expériences pour l'étudier. Et en arrivant, on le mettra tout de suite dans un bocal. Hihi !

Il fit son énorme sourire de dégénéré, rien qu'à cette idée.

Nemu : Bien, maître Mayuri.

Elle s'avança vers le rose, puis le porta sur son épaule. Ce dernier ne bougea point, tel une poupée. Le capitaine Kuchiki et Unohana rentrent aussi. En ce qui concerne Ichigo, il s'est remis de son combat contre Ulquiorra. Inoue a soignée tout le monde : Chad, Ishida de sa blessure au ventre, Rukia et Renji. Ils étaient tous devant un garganta. Il y a aussi Pesche, Dondochakka et Nell. Cette dernière, toujours sous sa forme d'enfant, dormait, le rouquin la portant avec son bras.

Ichigo : Alors, Inoue, tu as hâte de rentrer ?

Inoue : Oui, Kurosaki-kun.

Ils s'apprêtent à rentrer dans le Garganta pour rentrer sur Terre lorsque quelqu'un les interpella. Ils se retournèrent tous. C'est le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi.

Kenpachi : Ichigo ! Battons-nous !

Ichigo : Désolé, Kenpachi, mais pas maintenant !

Kenpachi : Pff ! Tu n'es qu'une lopette !

Et là, on voit Yachiru sortir sa tête au dessus des épaules du capitaine vu qu'elle est accrochée à son haori.

Yachiru : T'es méchant, Ichigo ! Tu veux même pas jouer avec Ken !

Inoue : Voulez-vous que je vous soigne, monsieur Zaraki ?

Kenpachi : Pas la peine, femme. J'e n'ai pas besoin de toi pour guérir ! Hé, vous deux !

Il s'adresse à Renji et Rukia. Ils s'avancent vers lui.

Renji : Oui, Capitaine Zaraki ?

Kenpachi : Vous venez avec moi. Vous rentrez directement à la soul Society !

Renji : Bien, capitaine.

Rukia s'avança, vers Ichigo.

Rukia : Ichigo, On a finalement réussi notre but. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, Inoue.

Inoue : Merci, Kuchiki.

Rukia : Mais dis-moi, Ichigo. /regarde les 3 arrancars/ Pourquoi tu amène avec toi ces 3 là ?

Ichigo : Et bien, on ne va pas les laisser tout seuls ici, surtout Nell.

Rukia : Hum ! C'est tout toi, Ichigo, toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres.

Kenpachi : Hé, la petite femme ! Ramène ton cul ici, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Rukia : Bon, à une autre fois Ichigo.

Ichigo : A plus Rukia.

Ils restent là à regarder les shinigamis partir. Puis toute la bande rentra dans le garganta pour retourner sur Terre. Mais au moment où le portail va se refermer, quelque chose y entra. Une bête, peut-être ?

**Retour sur Terre**.

Les Vizards sont déjà partis. Tous les shinigamis venus sont rassemblés devant le portail menant à la soul society, Yamamoto en tête. Les blessés sont portés. Ukitake s'approcha de lui.

Ukitake : Euh, Capitaine-commandant ?

Yamamoto : HmmmMMm !?

Le vieux sembla un peu sur les nerfs : Aizen leur a échappé, il trouva qu'ils sont que des bons à rien. _Ben t'avais qu'à faire quelque chose, Sale vieux !_

Ukitake : Pardon de vous déranger en ce temps difficile, mais je pense qu'il faudrait renforcer l'armée en trouvant de nouveaux capitaines, vous ne croyez pas ?

Yamamoto : … J'y réfléchirai. Rentrons.

Tous : Oui, Capitaine-commandant.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le portail, puis il disparaît. Soudain, les 4 piliers faisant apparâitre la fausse Karakura se désintégrèrent subitement pour laisser place à la vraie ville.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chap 1: Retour à la normale

**Chap 1 : Retour à la normale (enfin, presque)**

La ville de Karakura est revenue dans le monde réel. Les habitants ne sont pas encore réveillés. Il fait nuit, tout est calme. Quand soudain, dans le ciel, un Garganta s'ouvrit. Encore une attaque d'Aizen, qui profite du retour de la ville pour accomplir son plan de créer un ôken ? Non. Il s'agit de non amis qui reviennent du Hueco Mundo : Ichigo, Orihime, Chad et n'ont plus de blessures grâce au pouvoir d'Inoue. Renji et Rukia sont rentrés à la Soul Society avec les capitaines venus en renfort. Il y a aussi 3 autres personnes venues avec nos 4 héros : Pesche, Dondochakka, et Nell, toujours sous sa forme d'enfant, endormie. Ichigo la portait avec son bras gauche. De l'autre il portait Inoue en la mettant sur son épaule droite. Ils atterrissaient tout en douceur dans une rue, vide. Le rouquin déposa Inoue sur le sol.

Ichigo : Aah, qu'il est bon de rentrer chez soi, après tous ces combats.

Inoue: Pardon, vous tous.

Ichigo est assez surpris par cette phrase de son amie, alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal.

Ichigo : Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Inoue : C'est que… A cause de moi, vous avez été blessés et failli mourir.

Ichigo : Ce n'est pas ta faute, Inoue. Si on est venus au Hueco Mundo, c'était pour te sauver, non ? Il était obligé que, avec tous ces combats, on se blesse. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Inoue : Merci, Kurosaki-kun.

Le rouquin se tourna vers les deux autres, mais Ishida n'est plus là. Il a disparu.

Ichigo : Chad, où est Ishida ?

Chad : Et bien, il est parti tout de suite après qu'on soit arrivés.

Ichigo : Bah pourquoi ?

Inoue : Il doit être encore en colère contre toi, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo : Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?

Inoue : Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as failli le tuer, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo : J'ai failli… le tuer ?

Rappelons qu'Ichigo, sous un niveau évolué de sa forme d'hollow, allait tuer Ishida avec un Celo. Mais il a été arrêté par Ulquiorra, qui lui est mort. Chad est parti. Il ne reste plus dans la ville qu'Ichigo, Inoue, les deux idiots de service et Nell, toujours endormie. Ichigo se tourna vers les deux arrancars.

Ichigo : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de vous deux ?

Pesche : Comment ça, « nous deux » ? Et Nell, alors ?

Dondochakka : Oui, pourquoi, pour sûr ?

Ichigo : C'est évident, non ? Je la prends avec moi.

Pesche : Hmm… Ce n'est pas pour profiter d'elle ?

Ichigo : Non mais ça ne va pas ? Je pense juste qu'elle sera plus en sécurité auprès de moi.

Pesche : /prit un ton sérieux/ Oui, tu as raison. Ichigo, je vais te demander une faveur.

Ichigo : Oui, quoi ?

Pesche : Ne parle jamais à Nell de sa véritable identité.

Inoue : Tu veux parler de la grande Nell ?

Pesche : Oui. Dondochakka et moi, nous avons jurés de la protéger, de lui cacher la vérité, pour ne plus qu'elle souffre. Donc, peux-tu reprendre le flambeau ?

Ichigo : Ne t'iquiète pas. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

Pesche : Merci. Mais…/panique/ Où va-t-on dormir ? Je n'ai pas envie de dormir dans la rue !

Dondochakka:/panique/ Oui, surtout que j'ai peur du noir, pour sûr !

Ichigo : Pfff, vous êtes vraiment des froussards ! On ne va pas vous laisser tous seuls ! Inoue.

Inoue : Oui, Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo : Peux-tu les héberger chez toi ?

Inoue : M-mais bien sûr.

Les 2 arrancars se rangèrent aux côtés de la rouquine. L'insecte lui tapote le bras avec l'épaule

Pesche : Alors, on a envie d'un peu de compagnie masculine ?

Inoue se sens un peu gênée

Inoue : Euuuuh….

Ichigo : Laisse-la tranquille ! Bon, on se retrouve demain en cours, Inoue.

Inoue : Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on a cours, demain. A demain, Kurosaki-kun.

La jeune fille rentra chez elle, accompagnée des deux arrancars. Ichigo partit avec Nell sous le bras en faisant un shunpo. La rue est vide. Le Garganta par où sont sortis nos amis commença à se refermer. Mais Soudain, une forme en sortit avant que le portail ne se referme. Cette chose atterrit en faisant une grosse marque d'écrasement sur le sol. Cela sembla être un arrancar. C'est un homme, il est blessé et essouflé. Il parla faiblement comme si il agonisait mais on peut entendre ce qu'il dit.

? : Ichigo…. Kurosaki….

A la maison des Kurosakis, tout le monde dormait. Ichigo rentre dans sa chambre par la fenêtre en douce, même si personne ne l'entendrait vu qu'il est en shinigami. Il voulait déposer Nell sur le lit, mais quelqu'un le squattait déjà : Kon. Il était dans le corps d'Ichigo, entrain de dormir. Il semblait faire un rêve obscène d'après ce qu'il dit en dormant.

Kon : Aah, Inoue. Ta vallée de dieux est si confortable ! C'est trop le pied !

_Pour Kon, la « vallée des dieux », c'est entre les seins d'une fille, de préférence bien gros comme ceux d'Inoue !_

Ichigo, préférant ignorer ce qu'il vient d'entendre, mit son pied sous le dos de Kon, puis le fit tomber du lit. Forcément, cette chute réveilla ce dernier.

Kon : Hé ! Qui c'est le connard qui m'a fait tomber ? Je faisais un super rêve !

Ichigo : Tais-toi, Kon!

Kon : I-ichigo ? T'est déjà revenu ?

Le rouquin, maintenant que le lit est libre, déposa doucement la petite arrancar.

Kon : Hé, c'est qui cette gamine ?

Le héros regarda le possesseur de son corps, puis, sans raison apparente, il lui donna un bon coup de poing dans le bide ! De ce fait, La pilule où se trouve l'âme de Kon sortit du corps. Ensuite, Ichigo réintégra son corps d'origine. Il ramassa la pilule couverte de bave, pour la mettre dans la peluche du lion. Kon, revenu dans son « corps de rêve », commeça à crier sur Ichigo qui le tenait dans la main.

Kon : Connard ! Tu as ramené cette gamine pour me remplacer, c'est ça ?

Ichigo : Arrête de remuer ! J'ai envie de me reposer, alors tais-toi !

Kon : Toi, tu la ferme ! J'étais entrain de rêver de mon plus grand fantasme et toi tu l'interromps ? Briseur de rêve !

Ichigo : Arrête de te plaindre ! J'ai risqué ma vie au Hueco Mundo, j'ai le droit à un peu de repos !

Tout ce vacarme réveilla la petite Nell. Elle se frotte les yeux, mal réveillé.

Nell : I-Itsigo. Où on est ?

Kon essaye de se dégager de la main d'Ichigo en gigotant.

Ichigo : Hé, arrête de bouger !

Kon: Lâche-moi ! Je veux lui causer et lui monter qui fait la loi, ici !

La peluche réussit à se dégager de l'emprise d'Ichigo et se mit devant Nell.

Nell : T-t'es qui ?

Kon : Moi ? Je suis le grand Kon !

Nell : Kon ? Hihi ! C'est rigolo, comme prénom !

Kon : Te fous pas de moi ! Maintenant, tu dois m'obéir !

Ichigo : Kon, laisse- la tranquille, s'il te plaît.

Kon : Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas plutôt ramener une fille très belle avec une superbe poitrine au lieu de cette gamine ?!

Notre héros vient de penser qu'il ne vaux mieux pas dire à Kon que Nell est en réalité une femme comme il l'a décrite. Sinon, cette sale âme artificielle obsédée pourrait essayer par tous les moyens de la faire retrouver sa forme originelle. Il prit Kon dans sa main.

Kon : Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il ouvra le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Là la peluche commença à paniquer.

Kon : N-non ! Pas dans le tiroir !

Ichigo ne l'écoute pas et balança cette sale peluche dans le tiroir et le ferma.

Ichigo : Ouf, enfin tranquille.

Ichigo alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la petite arrancar, un peu perdue.

Nell : Itsigo, où on est ?

Ichigo : Dans mon monde. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule dans le désert dans l'enceinte de Las Noches avec tous ces Hollows et arrancars qui rôdaient.

Nell : Et où sont Pesche et Dondochakka ? Tu ne les as pas laissés là bas ?

Ichigo : Non, en fait-

Nell :Tu-tu veux dire qu'ils sont morts ? /commença à pleurer/

Ichigo : Mais non, ne pleures pas, ils-

Nell : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Ils sont morts ! Nell va être toute seule !

Ichigo : Arrête de pleurer ! Ils sont chez Inoue.

Nell : C-c'est vrai ? Super ! Mais, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Ichigo : Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Nell: Et bien, lorsque Nell a vu le méchant monsieur te faire mal en te tordant ton poignet, Nell a pleuré en criant ton prénom, après plus rien. Ensuite, Nell se retrouve dans le sable sans savoir ce qu'elle fait là. Et le même méchant monsieur, qui est moche en plus, a donné un coup de pied à Nell, encore plus rien aussi ! Et Nell s'est réveillé ici.

(Le méchant monsieur dont Nell parle, c'est Nnoitra)Cela rassure Ichigo de constater que, lorsque Nell est enfant, elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle a fait lorsqu'elle a retrouvée sa véritable apparence._ Fort excitante, d'ailleurs !_ Mais là, on entendit quelque chose gargouiller.

Nell: Itsigo ?

Ichigo: Oui, Nell?

Nell: Nell a faim.

Ichigo : QUOI ? A cette heure-ci ?

Nell : Voui !

Le rouquin se demanda qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui donner à manger, lorsqu'il vit sur la table de nuit un reste de tablette de chocolat. Il allait la prendre lorsque Kon sortit brusquement du tiroir.

Kon : Hé ! Ne touche pas à ça ! C'est MON chocolat !

Ichigo : Tais-toi ! T'as mangé plus de la moitié ! Il ne reste que deux barres. Tu peux partager, tout de même ! Et puis elle n'a sûrement jamais mangé de chocolat de sa vie !

Kon : Na ! Ce n'est pas une raison !

Comme la peluche énervait notre héros, celui-ci ferma le tiroir avec Kon dedans, puis mit une chaise contre le tiroir pour le bloquer.

Kon : Hé qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? Libère-moi !

Ichigo cassa un carré de la tablette de chocolat pour vérifier si la fillette aime ça. Il le lu donna. Nell regarda le bout d'un air fasciné.

Nell : C'est quoi, Itsigo ?

Ichigo : Du chocolat. C'est très bon.

Nell : C'est à manger ?

Ichigo : Oui. Vas-y, goûte.

La petite fille mit le carré de chocolat dans sa bouche, à peine elle croqua dedans qu'elle avait un regard vide, comme si elle était dans un autre monde. Ichigo passa sa main devant les yeux de Nell, puis celle-ci retrouva ses esprits.

Nell : Whaou ! C'est super bon ! Nell en veut encore !

Ichigo : Tu ne préfères pas en garder pour demain ?

Nell : Non ! Nell veut du chocolat tout de suite !

Ichigo : C'est que… moi aussi, j'en veux.

Nell : S'il te plaît, Itsigooooo !

Nell fit un regard de chien battu, comme celui du chat potté dans Shrek. Forcément, le rouquin ne peut résister à ce regard.

Ichigo : Bon, j'ai compris ! Prends tout !

A peine le rouquin tendit le reste de chocolat à Nell qu'elle lui arracha des mains. Elle engloutit la tablette en à peine 10 secondes ! Ichigo regarda ce spectacle en bavant car il aurait bien voulu en avoir, aussi.

Ichigo : Bon, vu que tu as fini, on va pouvoir dormir.

Nell : Mais Nell n'a pas envie de dormir !

Le shinigami remplaçant doit penser « dis donc tu n'es pas la fille à chiante ? ». Mais il ne va tout de même pas la jeter dehors, toute seule dans le noir.

Ichigo : Ecoute, Nell. Il fait nuit, alors il faut dormir, tu comprends ?

Nell : Pff, bon, d'accord. Je peux dormir avec toi, Itsigo ?

Ichigo : Oui, mais que pour cette fois.

Nell : Super !

Nos deux amis vont donc passer la nuit ensemble dans le même lit. _ Euh, ça ne fait pas un peu pédophile, ça !?_

**Le lendemain matin, chez Orihime**

La rouquine et les 2 arrancars qu'elle héberge chez elle prennent un petit déjeuner « normal ». Dondochakka n'arrive pas à prendre la tasse par la boucle à cause de ses énormes mains.

Dondochakka : Pesche. Je n'arrive pas à prendre la tasse, pour sûr !

Pesche : Débrouille-toi ! Tu es grand, tout de même !

Inoue : Tu n'as qu'à la prendre avec une main sans utiliser la boucle.

Le gros essaya et… miracle ! Il réussit à soulever la tasse. _Aaaaaléluia_ ! Il remercia la fille.

Pesche : J'espère que Nell va bien.

Inoue : Ne t'inquiète pas. Kurosaki-kun a dit qu'elle sera en sécurité auprès de lui.

Pesche : On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ?

Inoue : Bien sûr. Kurosaki-kun est fort. Si elle est en danger, il saura la protéger.

Pesche : J'espère.

Inoue prit la tasse et alla boire son thé. Mais à peine que la boisson toucha ses lèvres qu'elle sentit que c'était bouillant, tellement qu'elle lâche la tasse et s'en mit sur son haut de pyjama.

Inoue : Ho non ! Je me suis tachée ! En plus c'est chaud !

Elle enleva son haut, et donc se retrouva avec juste son soutien-gorge. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle remarqua que Pesche et Dondochakka ont les yeux rivés sur elle.

Inoue : P-pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Elle s'aperçut que, selon la direction de leur regard, ce n'était pas elle qu'ils regardent, mais plutôt sa poitrine ! Elle la tout de suite avec ses bras.

Inoue : Hiiii ! Mas arrêtez de regarder !

Pesche : Désolé, mais ta poitrine nous rappelle tant celle de dame Nell, hein Dondochakka ?

Dondochakka : Oh oui, pour sûr !

Inoue : Vous… Vous avez vus la grande Nell toute nue ?

Pesche : Bien sûr ! Vu que nous étions sa fraccion, elle nous demandait des fois de lui faire des… attouchements ?

Inoue : Comment ça des attouchements ?

Pesche : Et bien, Dondochakka lui caressait les seins et moi le la doigtais !

Inoue : La-la doigter ? Comment ça?

Pesche : Ben, lui mettre mes doigts dans son vagin, bien sûr !

Inoue : Mais elle n'avait pas mal ?

Pesche : Oh que non ! Elle adorait ça, au contraire ! Mais on n'allait pas jusqu'à lui faire l'amour, tout de même ! On la respectait trop !

Dondochakka : Oui, mais moi je ne l'ai jamais doigté, pour sûr !

Pesche : Si, tu as déjà essayé, mais tes doigts sont trop gros pour rentrer dans son vagin ! Et puis tes mains sont assez grosses pour bien prendre ses seins !

Dondochakka : Ah oui, c'est vrai !

La pauvre Orihime se sentit invisible : les 2 arrancars continuent à parler de trucs cochons sans prêter attention à elle. Mais maintenant elle se posa des questions sur la masturbation et tout ce qui va avec !

**Maison des Kurosakis, chambre d'Ichigo.**

Ichigo s'est déjà levé, vu qu'il a cours. Nell dort toujours. Là, elle se réveille. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'etira.

Nell : Hmmm… Nell a très bien dormi. Et toi, Itsi-

Elle tourna la tête, mais elle ne vit personne dans le lit.

Nell : Itsigo ? T'es où ?

Elle descend du lit puis sortit de la chambre pour chercher Ichigo dans la maison. Ce dernier est dans la salle de bain entrain de prendre sa douche. Elle passe devant la cuisine et quelque chose attire son attention. En haut du frigo se trouvait un bocal rempli de cookies au chocolat. Elle en bave.

Nell : Hmmmm… Chocolat…

Ichigo, lui, vient de sortir de la salle de bain torse-nu avec une serviette autour de lui. Il rentre dans sa chambre pour mettre son uniforme. Mais là, il vit que Nell n'était plus là. Il commença à paniquer, cherche dans tous les endroits de sa chambre où elle aurait pu se cacher pour lui faire une surprise. Nulle part. Il ouvra le tiroir de la table de nuit, prit Kon par le pied et le secoua.

Kon : Hé ! On a plus le droit de pioncer tranquille, maintenant !?

Ichigo : Où est Nell ?

Kon : La gamine ? Mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! J'étais enfermé, j'te signale !

Ichigo : Et merde !

Le rouquin, sur ces mots, balança la peluche sur le mur, pour ensuite retomber sur le lit, puis l'autre partit en courant.

Kon : Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ?

Ichigo se mit à chercher la petite dans la maison sans faire trop de bruit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? Nell, sur le rebord du frigo, essayant d'attraper le bocal. Elle a utilisé les tiroirs d'un meuble et empilé plusieurs objets pour y arriver. Le rouquin fut surprit.

Ichigo : N-Nell ?

La concerné remarqua son interlocuteur.

Nell : Salut, Itsigo !

Ichigo : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est dangereux !

Il se précipita pour attraper Nell pour la mettre hors de danger. Cela ne plaît pas à cette dernière.

Nell : Mais Nell voulait des cookies !

Ichigo : Tu aurais pu m'attendre.

?: Ichigo ?

Il se retourna, et vit Karin, une de ses petites sœurs. Elle a été réveillée par le bruit. Elle semble surprise.

Ichigo : Karin, tu es déjà réveillée ?

Karin : /pointe Nell/Qu-qui est cette petite fille que tu tiens ?

Notre héros vient de se rappeler que sa petite sœur Karin peut voir les esprits tout comme lui, donc Nell. Il est un peu embêté.

Karin : Et aussi… Pourquoi tu es nu ?

Ichigo : Hein ?

Il baissa son regard et vit que, effectivement, il est à poil ! Pendant sa précipitation pour rattraper Nell, sa serviette est tombée. Il est mort de honte. Sa sœur commença à paniquer.

Karin : Oh mon dieu. Ichigo. Tu es un pédophile ?

C'est sûr que, avec une petite dans les bras et en étant nu, on peut croire qu'il est pédophile ! Elle commença à reculer, puis se sauva en courant.

Karin : Au secours ! Ichigo est pédophile !

Ichigo : Mais non, Karin ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Arrête, tu vas réveiller Yuzu et papa !

Nell : Hihi ! Je vois ton tuyau d'arrosage, Itsigo !

**Un peu plus tard**

Ichigo, Karin et Nell sont dans la chambre du rouquin, dont celui-ci a mis son uniforme. Il a expliqué à sa sœur pourquoi il s'est retrouvé nu et lui a présenté Nell. Il lui a aussi expliqué pourquoi elle est là, sans lui parler de la vraie apparence de Nell. Cette dernière mange des cookies.

Karin : Ichigo. Tu vas laisser Nell ici ou tu vas l'amener en cours ?

Nell : Oh oui ! Emmène Nell avec toi !

Ichigo : Désolé, mais je vais t'emmener chez Inoue.

Nell : Bah pourquoi ?

Ichigo : Tes deux « frères » vont te garder, ensuite je viendrai te chercher à la fin des cours.

Nell : Nell va retrouver Pesche et Dondochakka. Siper ! Dis, Itsigo.

Ichigo : oui ?

Nell : Nell peut monter sur tes épaules ?

Le rouquin, pour que la petite ne fasse pas de crise, la mit sur ses épaules. Il prit son cartable, puis partit en laissant sa famille.

Inoue, elle aussi, est en uniforme pour aller en cours. Soudains, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se demanda qui ça peut bien être vu qu'elle n'attendait personne. Elle s'avance vers la porte et l'ouvrit. C'est Ichigo avec Nell sur les épaules. Il sembla essouflé.

Ichigo : Salut, Inoue.

Inoue : Kurosaki-kun ! Et la petite Nell aussi ! Quelle surprise !

Ichigo : Alors, le retour à la vie normale n'est pas trop dur pour toi, vu ce que tu as vécu à las Noches ?

Inoue : C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ça va. Pourquoi es-tu fatigué ?

Ichigo : Et bien, Nell a voulu que je coure pour aller plus vite.

Inoue : Tu es venu ici pour me chercher, Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo : Pas exactement. C'est pour déposer Nell. Tes deux invités vont la garder, comme ça, il n'y aura pas d'ennuis en cours.

Nell : Bah pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Nell ?

Ichigo : Mais si. C'est que certains de nos amis peuvent voir les esprits. Ils pourront te voir.

Nell : Et alors ? Nell veut être avec toi, Itsigo.

Ichigo : Désolé, mais c'est non. Inoue, où sont les 2 autres ?

Inoue : Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je vais-

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase car Nell a sauté des épaules d'Ichigo et à courir partout.

Ichigo : Hé, où tu vas ?

Nell : Nell cherche Pesche et Dondochakka, tiens !

Inoue : Mais attends ! On va t'aider.

Ichigo : Non, ça ira. Allez, viens, Inoue, sinon on va être en retard.

Inoue : Mais, et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Ichigo : Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Inoue : Bon, d'accord.

Les 2 rouquins partent en cours, en fermant la porte à clé. Ils laissent la petite arrancar courir dans la maison.

Nell : Peschee ! Dondochakka ! Où êtes-vous ?

Elle coure dans le couloir lorsqu'elle entendit un gros pet. Elle entra dans la pièce et là, elle vit Dondochacca entrain de chien dans les toilettes, et Pesche entrain de l'encourager.

Pesche : Allez, pousse !

Dondochakka : GNNNNNNNNNN ! Que c'est dur, pour sûr !

Nell : Pesche ! Dondochakka !

La petite se met à bondir sur Pesche. Ce dernier en tomba. Le gros pousse toujours.

Pesche : Nell ! On se faisait du souci pour toi !

Nell : Itsigo s'est très bien occupé de Nell !

Elle remarqua que L'autre est entrain de déféquer.

Nell : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Dondochakka ?

Pesche : Et bien, il fait ses besoins.

Justement, ce dernier a fini sa crotte. Il regarda son chef-d'œuvre.

Dondochakka : Hé Pesche ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait !

Il regarde et là, il vit un énorme étron !

Pesche : Wahou ! C'est peut-être le plus gros que t'ai fait !

Dondochakka : Par contre ça shmoute, pour sûr !

Nell regarde aussi et là, elle est fascinée. Cette crotte bien grosse et marron lui rappela… le chocolat ! Elle bave.

Nell : Hmmmmm… Chocolat….

Pesche ! Quoi ? Ha non, ce n'est pas du chocolat, c'est du caca !

Nell : Nell veut du chocolat tout de suite !

Pesche : Bon, on va aller en chercher. Dondo, tu viens ?

Dondochakka : /remonte son froc/ J'arrive, pour sûr !

**Au lycée**.

Les deux rouquins rentrent dans leur classe, mais sans crier gare, quelqu'un arriva derrière Inoue et lui pelota les seins ! C'est Chizuru, la lesbienne à lunette.

Inoue : Aaaaah !

Chizuru : Bienvenue, Ma chère Hime !

Mais une autre personne intervient en donnant un bon coup de poing à Chizuru qui vola plus loin. C'est Tatsuki.

Tatsuki : Laisse-la tranquille ! /se tourne vers Inoue/ Inoue, ça va ?

Inoue : Oui, ça va.

Tatsuki : Ca me rassure. J'étais tellement inquiète que tu ais disparu dans cet autre monde.

La rouquine fut surprise. Comment son amie sait-elle qu'elle a été enlevée ? Ichigo aussi, mais encore plus. Elle prit la brune par les épaules.

Ichigo : Tatsuki ! Comment le sais-tu ?

Tatsuki : Ben, c'est-

Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase car Keigo se jeta sur Le rouquin qui tomba.

Keigo : Ichigooo ! Tu n'as rien ! On a cru que tu étais mooort !

Puis arriva Mizuiro, tranquillement.

Mizuiro : Salut, Ichigo et Inoue. Apparemment, vous êtes en forme.

Le rouquin se releva en décollant l'autre. Et là, il vit ses amis le regarder d'un air bizarre.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce vous avez, à me regarder comme ça ?

Tatsuki : Ichigo, on sait tout.

Ichigo : D-de quoi ?

Mizuiro : Que tu es un shinigami.

Il se sent bizarre, comme si le monde allait s'effondrer.

Ichigo : Qu-quoi ? Comment l'avez-vous su ?

Keigo : C'est le gars avec le chapeau, monsieur Uki…Urayi…

Tatsuki : Urahara, Keigo.

Keigo : Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Il était très sympathique !

Rappelez-vous, lorqu'Ichigo, Chad et Ishida sont partis au Hueco Mundo, Les 3 autres l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez Uhrahara.

Ichigo : Si vous l'avez vu, vous m'avez vu avec mon kimono noir.

Mizuiro : C'est exact.

Tatsuki : Il nous a tout expliqué : Comment tu es devenu un shinigami, ton rôle. Il nous a même parlé de la Soul Society. Mais surtout, pourquoi tu es parti : pour sauver Inoue, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo : Mais cela ne vous choque pas ?

Keigo : Mais non. Tu sais, j'ai vu un tes copains, le chauve, là, se battre.

Ichigo : Quoi, Madarame ?

Keigo : Oui, c'est ça ! Je me disais aussi pourquoi ces gens bizarre sont venus. D'ailleurs…

Il s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui parla à l'oreille, du sans lui pendait au nez.

Keigo : Elle est toujours ici, la belle rouquine avec ses super gros nibards et son décolleté ?

Ichigo : Rangiku ? Non, elle n'est plus là.

Tatsuki : Enfin bref, si tu nous l'avais déjà dit plus tôt, je ne t'aurais jamais frappé.

Inoue : Quoi, tu as frappée Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo : Non, ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs, où sont Chad et Ishida ?

Mizuiro : Ah ça, je ne sais pas.

En cours il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal : Pas de hollow, pas d'attaque d'Aizen, ni de shinigamis qui débarquent en classe.

**Plus tard, vers 16h40**

Les 2 rouquins rentrent ensemble des cours, Ichigo étant venu avec son amie pour récupérer Nell. Arrivés devant la porte de la maison de la rouquine, elle ouvrit la porte et là qu'est ce qu'ils voient ? Les meubles sans dessus dessous, de l'eau un peu partout. Ils ont un choc. On aurait dit qu'une mini-tornade est passée.

Inoue : Ku-kurosaki-kun, que s'est il passé ?

Ichigo : Je n'en sais rien.

Ils entrent dans la cuisine, qui est dans un sale état. Les tiroirs et les portes des toutes ouvertes, des taches partout. Ensuite, les 2 arrancars viennent vers eux.

Pesche : Haa, vous êtes enfin rentrés !

Ichigo : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pesche : Bon, on va vous expliquer : après que vous soyez partis, Nell voulait du chocolat, alors on est allés dans la cuisine. On a ouverts tout les tiroirs et les armoires, mais rien !

Inoue : C'est normal, vu que je ne mange pas trop de chocolat, ça fait grossir.

Ichigo : Bon, et ensuite ?

Pesche : Après, Nell avait plein de taches sur elle. Donc on a voulu lui donné un bain. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller dans l'eau. Finalement on a réussi et on a commencé à la laver. Mais elle nous a échappée et s'est mise à courir toute nue dans la maison !

Ichigo : Alors c'est pour ça qu'il y a de l'eau partout ! Et l'après-midi ?

Dondochakka : On a joué au chat, pour sûr !

Ichigo : Quoi !? C'est donc pour ça que c'est le bazar !

Pesche : C'est que… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place.

Ichigo : Et ben il fallait réfléchir ! Vous allez tout ranger et nettoyer !

Inoue : Kurosaki-kun, ne sois pas si sévère. Ce n'est pas si grave.

Pesche : C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas notre chef !

Ichigo : Enfin bref. Où est Nell ?

Pesche : Elle dort sur le canapé. Le chat l'a tellement fatiguée.

Nos 4 amis se rapprochèrent doucement du canapé, et regardent la petite arrancar dormir. Elle est si mignonne avec son pouce dans la bouche. Le rouquin la prit délicatement avec son bras pour ne pas la réveiller.

Ichigo : Bon, je rentre. Heureusement demain, il n'y a pas cours. Peut-être à demain, Inoue.

Inoue : A demain, Kurosaki-kun.

Le rouquin partit avec Nell. Un peu plus tard, la rouquine aida les 2 idiots à nettoyer la maison.

Pesche : Merci de nous aider.

Inoue : Mais de rien, après tout, c'est ma maison.

Pesche : En tout cas j'espère que… Que…

Pesche commença à pleurer, Dondochakka aussi. Inoue fut surprise de voir ces deux-là, pourtant si drôles, si tristes.

Inoue : Mais enfin, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Pesche : Dame Nell nous manque.

Inoue : Mais Nell est toujours vivante. Pouquoi dis-tu ça ?

Pesche : Je parle de Nell lorsqu'elle est sous sa vraie forme. Lorque Dondochakka et moi, on a ressenti son reiatsu, on était content que, après toutes ces années à la protéger alors qu'elle était faible, nos efforts ont été récompensés. On aurait tellement voulu la revoir. Mais non. La voir dans cet état nous attriste ;

La rouquine, pour les consoler, les prit dans ces bras. Enfin, pas vraiment Dondochakka, vu sa grosseur.

Dondochakka : Dame Nell nous manque, pour sûr !

Inoue : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'on la reverra un jour.

Pesche : Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Inoue : Je suis sûre qu'auprès de Kurosaki-kun, elle redeviendra normale.

Pesche : Vraiment ?

Inoue : Oui. C'est parce qu'il a tout le temps protégée Nell qu'elle a retrouvée sa véritable apparence.

Dondochakka : C-c'est vrai, pour sûr ?

Inoue : Oui, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux.

Pesche : Elle est belle, hein ?

Inoue : Oui, très belle.

Retrouvons Ichigo et Nell la nuit venue. Le rouquin a encore cédé au petit caprice de la fillette qui voulait dormir avec lui. Ils dorment l'un à côtés de l'autre : Ichigo sur le côté gauche du lit près du bord, et la petite du côté droit près du mur. Cette dernière semblait faire un cauchemar.

Nell : Itsigo…

**Rêve de Nell**

La scène se passe au Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, en bankai, combat Nnoitra mais il n'arrivait pas à blesser le 5e. Nell est un peu plus loin, entrain de regarder le combat.

Nell : vas-y, itsigo !

Le rouquin fonça sur cuillère-man pour le toucher. L'espada essaya de le couper en deux, mais Ichigo fait un shunpo qui fait manquer le coup à Nnoitra. Enfin il réussit à le blesser en transperçant son crâne par l'œil gauche. Les 2 combattants semblent être mis sur pause. Ichigo est essoufflé, mais il pense avoir gagné.

Ichigo : Enfin, je l'ai eu.

Mais soudains, il sentit une grosse douleur au ventre, comme si une lame l'avait transpercé. Il vomit beaucoup de sang. Il essaya de regarder en bas et vit la lame de l'arme bizarre de son adversaire enfoncée dans son corps.

Nnoitra : Hihi ! Alors, shinigami, tu souffres ?

Nnoitra est toujours vivant ! Bien que le sabre d'ichigo lui a traversé la tête, cela ne l'a pas tué car à la place de l'œil gauche, le 5e espada a son trou de hollow qui lui traverse tout le crâne. Donc cela ne l'a pas tué.

Nell : Itsigo !

Nnoitra leva son sabre. Ichigo resta pendu dessus. Il sembla évanoui, voire même mort !

Nnoitra : Hahahahah ! Je suis le plus fort !

La fillette commença à pleurer, à la vue de ce spectacle.

Nell : Itsigo… Itsigo… ITSIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Il y eu une énorme explosion de fumée rose. Nnoitra se retourna. Lorsque la fumée commença à se dissiper, il fut très surpris de voir ce qu'est devenue Nell.

Nnoitra : Neliel…

**A suivre…**

_Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est fini ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Ce sera le retour de Neliel. A bientôt !_


	3. Chap 2: Le retour de Neliel

**Chap 2 : Le retour de Neliel. **

**Le lendemain, chez Inoue**

La rouquine, toute seule dans la cuisine, prépare le petit déjeuner pour ses petits locataires : tartines à la confiture de fraise et des haricots verts et des céréales dans du lait goût menthe-curry !_ Elle a vraiment des goûts bizarres, cette fille !_ Elle le faisait gaiement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte.

Inoue : Tiens, je n'attends personne.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Inoue : Bonjour !

Son visage, à la vue de cette personne, passe de la bonne humeur à la surprise et la peur.

Inoue : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Retrouvons tout de suite Ichigo dans sa chambre, toujours entrain de dormir. Il passa son bras droit vers le mur et soudain, il se réveille d'un coup : sa main a touché quelque chose de très gros, rond, doux et mou. Il serra légèrement et caressa cette chose et entends une voix féminine qu'il a déjà entendu quelque part.

?: Hmmmm….

Il transpire un peu. Il tourna la tête lentement et mécaniquement et là, qu'est-ce qu'il vit ? Neliel. Oui, Nell est redevenue Neliel ! _Aaaléluia ! _Comme vous vous en doutez, notre héros pelote le sein gauche de la belle ex-tercera. Il était tout rouge. Il n'osa pas enlever sa main pour ne pas la réveiller. Au début, Neliel sourit légèrement du fait que, inconsciemment, elle trouve agréable ce que lui fait Ichigo. Mais son expression changea. Elle semble inquiète.

Neliel : Ichigo...

Ichigo : _Je me demande de quoi elle rêve._

**Rêve de Neliel**

Toujours dans le Hueco Mundo, Neliel a vaincu Nnoitra sans redevenir une enfant. Elle est avec Ichigo. Ce dernier, allongé, avec la tête sur les genoux de Neliel, agonise.

Ichigo : N-Nell, c'est toi ?

Neliel : Oui, Ichigo. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Ichigo : Finalement, je vais mourir.

Neliel : Mais ne dis pas ça. Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas mourir.

Ichigo : Si, je le sens. Nell.

Il prend difficilement la main de la belle arrancar.

Neliel : Oui, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Je veux que tu protèges les autres pour moi.

Neliel : O-oui, je le ferai pour toi.

Ichigo : Merci. Adieu, Nell.

Le héros ferma lentement les yeux et ne respirait plus. Neliel commença à pleurer.

Neliel : I-Ichigo… Non…

Elle serra le corps inerte d'Ichigo contre elle et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Neliel : Noooooon ! Ne meurs pas Ichigo !

**Retour à la réalité**

Neliel : Ichigo !

Sur ces mots elle se réveille en se relève brusquement, ce qui fait tomber notre héros du lit. Elle respire fortement, puis se calma.

Neliel : Ouf, ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'ai vraiment cru que-

Elle tourna la tête et voit Ichigo par terre, entrain de la regarder. Il semble surpris de la voir sous sa vraie apparence.

Neliel : Ichigo.

Ichigo : Nell.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Neliel fait un grand sourire vu qu'elle est contente de voir Ichigo. Là, il sentit le danger pour lui.

Ichigo : Non, Nell !

Neliel : ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Elle sauta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras ! Elle le serra de toutes tes forces, ce qui fait étouffer le rouquin et fait craqué ses os.

Ichigo : AAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!

Neliel : Ichigo ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu n'as rien ! Quelle joie ! KYAAAAA ! Ichigoooo !

La belle arrancar serre toujours Ichigo qui tourne de l'œil. Elle le sert si fort que ses seins se frottent contre Ichigo, mais il le remarque pas vu qu'il s'étouffe. Soudain, Kon sortit du tiroir en colère.

Kon : Hé ! On ne peut pas dormir tranquille !?

Neliel arrêta de secouer le rouquin et se retourna. La peluche se calma et son côté obsédé prend le dessus en voyant cette magnifique créature devant lui !

Kon _: Oooh. Qui est donc cette superbe fille ? C'est la fille parfaite pour tout homme qui se respecte !_

Il regarde la poitrine de Neliel. Avec Orihime et Matsumoto, c'est la 3e fois qu'il voit une fille avec d'aussi gros seins !

Kon : _Et ces nibards ! Ils sont d'une beauté ! Elle doit faire du 98 C en tour de poitrine, facile ! C'est la déesse des gros lolos ! J'en bande !_

C'est idiot qu'il dit qu'il bande vu qu'en peluche, il n'a pas la queue de devant !

Kon : _En plus avec ses vêtement déchirés, elle est super sexy !!_

Neliel s'approcha de l'âme artificielle pendant que le rouquin reprend sa respiration. Elle a l'air fasciné par ce petit être. Kon, lui, a l'air d'être dans un rêve. Ils sont face-à-face.

Neliel : Oooooh…

Kon : _Elle est si près de moi ! Quelle beauté !_

Soudain, Neliel crie d'hystérie.

Neliel : KYAAAAAAAAAA ! T'es trop mignon, toi !

Elle prit Kon et le frotta sur sa joue droite.

Neliel : Tu es vraiment le plus mignon ! KYAAA !

Kon : Oh que oui, je suis le plus mignon, bébé !

Neliel : En plus tu es vivant et tu parle ! Encore plus mignon ! KYAAAA !

Puis elle se mit à faire une sorte de toupie avec la peluche dans les mains en tendant les bras. Ichigo, ayant repris ses esprits, regarde ce spectacle avec étonnement : il se demande bien qu'est-ce que Neliel trouvait de mignon en Kon, cette peluche obsédée.

Ichigo : Euh, Nell…

Mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle est plus occupée à « danser » avec Kon. Ce dernier pense que son plus grand fantasme va se réaliser.

Kon : _Ooooh, c'est comme dans mon rêve avec Inoue. Elle tourne avec moi dans ses mains. J'espère qu'elle va me prendre dans sa vallée des dieux ! Ce sera le top !_

Neliel : T'es tellement mignon que je veux te câliner !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et serra fort et… Miracle ! Kon se retrouve entre les seins de Neliel ! Dans sa vallée des dieux ! Enfin son fantasme s'accomplit ! Aaaaléluia ! Il se frotta sur ses seins.

Kon : _Putain ! Enfin ! J'explore une vallée des dieux ! C'est si doux ! Si confortable ! Je pourrai y rester toute ma vie ! C'est trop le pied !_

Cela l'excitait tellement qu'un torrent de sang sort de son nez ! Il est bien enfoncé dans les seins de Neliel tellement qu'elle le sert fort. Le rouquin avait l'impression qu'il n'existe plus : il y a à peine une minute elle le serra dans ses bras, et dès qu'elle vit Kon, c'est comme si il l'avait remplacé. Il trouve que cet obsédé se servait de son amie pour parvenir à ses fins, donc il décida d'y mettre fin.

Ichigo : Nell, arrête.

La tercera s'arrête et se tourna vers lui, en ayant toujours Kon dans les bras.

Neliel : Oui, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de le serrer.

Elle enleva ses bras pour ne plus serrer Kon, mais celui-ci, tellement qu'elle l'a serré, il resta coincé entre les seins de la belle ! El le prit pour le décoincer. Kon avait plein de sang qui coule du nez et il ne bouge plus.

Neliel : Ichigo, je crois qu'il s'est évanoui.

Ichigo : Tu peux le laisser.

Elle lâche la peluche qui tombe à ses pieds.

Ichigo : Dis-moi, Nell.

Neliel : Oui, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Pourquoi-

Kon : Wahou !

Ichigo et Neliel baissent la tête et voient Kon, toujours aux pieds de l'ex-espada, content. Il pouvait voir ce qu'il y a entre les jambes de la belle ! C'est comme le jour où il a vu la culotte de sa maîtresse Rukia, mais là, pas de culotte ! Normal, vu que, sans ses vêtements déchirés, Neliel est toute nue ! C'est la première fois qu'il voit le sexe d'une femme ! Il saigne du nez et leva le pouce.

Kon : Su-Super Nice Angle !

Tout de suite, le rouquin attrape violemment le pervers avec sa main droite puis le regarde d'un air méchant.

Kon : C'est la plus belle journée de toute ma vie !

Ichigo : Sale pervers !

Il enferma encore la peluche dans le tiroir pour le punir, puis il se tourne vers son amie.

Ichigo : Nell, ça va ?

Neliel : Mais bien sûr, Ichigo. Pourquoi ?

Ichigo : Mais, tu n'es pas bouleversée que cet idiot aie « violée » ton intimité ?

Neliel : Mais pas du tout. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Tu ne voulais pas me demander quelque chose, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Oui. Pourquoi es-tu redevenue sous ta vraie forme ?

Neliel : Hmmm… Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que c'est à cause de mon rêve.

Ichigo : Ton rêve ?

Neliel : Oui, j'ai rêvée que tu mourrais. Donc peut-être que cela a eu une influence.

Ichigo : Oui, je vois. Bon, attends-moi-là.

Neliel : Tu vas me chercher du chocolat ?

Ichigo : Qu-quoi !?

Le rouquin est surpris car Neliel, qui est une adulte sérieuse, lui réclame du chocolat comme si elle était une gamine !

Neliel : J'ai tellement adoré le chocolat que tu m'as donné avant-hier que… je sens que j'en suis devenue accro !

Ichigo : Non, désolé. Je vais aller me doucher.

Neliel : Dis, je peux aller me doucher avec toi ?

Le rouquin rougit. Si elle va avec lui dans la baignoire, cela veut dire qu'il va la voir toute nue ! Déjà qu'il a vue Yoruichi nue, il préfère ne plus y repenser. Mais Neliel est gentille, il a peur de sa réaction si il refuse.

Ichigo : Désolé mais non !

Neliel : Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

Ichigo : C'est que… Je vais te voir toute… toute…

Neliel : Toute quoi ?

Ichigo : Toute nue.

Neliel : Nue ? Mais cela ne me dérange pas, voyons !

Ichigo : Qu-quoi ?

Neliel : Je ne vois pas le problème à ce qu'un garçon et une fille font leur douche ensemble nus !

Ichigo : Je n'oserai jamais te voir nue, Nell ! Je suis trop jeune pour voir ça !

_Menteur ! T'as déjà vu Yoruichi à poil et t'en a même pas profité ! _La beauté se colla à notre héros, qui sentit les seins de son amie sur son torse !

Neliel : Allez, s'te plaît ! Je suis sûre que t'en a envie, en fait !

Ichigo : Euh…

Et là, Ichigo mit sa main sur son front et semble avoir très mal.

Ichigo : Aaaah…

Il recule de quelque pas. Neliel est surprise : Il semble lutter contre quelqu'un en lui.

Ichigo : Non ! N'intervient pas ! Aaah !

Il s'écroula par terre, Neliel accoure vers lui.

Neliel : Ichigo !

Elle le prit un peu dans ses bras, il respire fort.

Neliel : Ichigo, ça va ?

Quelque chose de bizarre apparut sur le visage d'Ichigo : une sorte de masque commence à recouvrir son visage. L'ex tercera est surprise et inquiète.

Neliel : I-Ichigo ?

Soudain, Ichigo se releva brusquement, la belle recula un peu. Il a les bras qui pendent et la tête baissée. Il a une voix bizarre, comme déformée.

Ichigo : Hihi ! Je reprends le contrôle !

Il releva la tête et là, Neliel est terrorisée : Ichigo a les yeux noirs et jaunes et semble maléfique !

Ichigo : HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! OUI !

Ce n'est plus Ichigo : c'est son alter ego, Shirosaki, qui a pris le dessus ! Comme Neliel a frotté ses seins sur Ichigo, cela a excité Shirosaki et l'a fait ressurgir.

Neliel : Ichigo, est-ce toi ?

Shirosaki la remarqua et il est excité de la voir.

Shirosaki : Ooooh, C'est donc cette femelle qui te proposait d'aller avec toi au bain, maître ? Et ben t'est vraiment coincé ! T'as une fille hyper bonne chez toi, bien roulé et t'en profite même pas pour la peloter ! J'te plains !

Neliel : Où-ou est Ichigo ?

Shirosaki : Ichigo, hein ? Ichigo n'est plus !

En entendant cette phrase, la belle commença à pleurer.

Neliel : Non…

Elle se mit à genoux, mit ses mains sur son visage, et pleure.

Neliel : Non. Ichigo n'est pas mort !

Shirosaki : Mais non, chérie ! Je plaisante ! Iln'est pas mort, ton Ichigo ! Il fait juste un gros dodo ! Je voulais te faire pleurer. J'adooore voir les meufs chialer !

Neliel sèche ses larmes et se releva. Cet être si vulgaire n'est pas Ichigo. Et puis, ce reiatsu si maléfique n'est pas du tout celui d'Ichigo. Elle le regarda avec mépris.

Neliel : Libère Ichigo !

Shirosaki : Ouuuh, que j'ai peur ! Tu vas me faire quoi ? Me foutre une baffe ?

Neliel : Libère-le, sinon…

Elle prit rapidement son sabre qui est dans son fourreau qui est sur le lit, le sortit du fourreau et le pointa à la gorge du méchant. Cela ne semble pas l'impressionner.

Shirosaki : Sinon quoi ?

Neliel : Sinon je te tue !

Shirosaki : … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! HAHAHAHAHA ! C'est trop drôle !

Neliel : Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Shirosaki : Haha… Tu oublies un détail, chérie. Si tu me tues, tu tues Ichigo !

Elle fit un petit cri de surprise. Elle oublié ce détail : vu que ce corps appartient à Ichigo, si elle tue cette être immonde qu'est Shirosaki, elle tue aussi son chérie ! Elle commence à trembler.

Shirosaki : Tu comprends, maintenant ? Lâche ce sabre, femelle.

Elle obéit et posa le sabre par terre.

Neliel : Que veux-tu ?

Shirosaki : Ce que je veux ? Te sauter, bien sûr !

Elle mit un temps à comprendre le sens de « sauter ».

Neliel : Pas question !

Shirosaki : Réfléchis un peu : en ce moment, je prends le contrôle du corps d'Ichigo. Si cela dure trop longtemps, ce corps m'appartiendra et l'âme d'Ichigo mourra ! Tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt n'est-ce pas ?

Neliel : Non.

Shirosaki : Alors tu fais ce que je te dis !

Neliel : Si je le fais, tu laisse Ichigo ?

Shirosaki : Bien sûr, beauté !_ Cours toujours !_

En fait, Shirosaki lui ment : il n'a pas du tout l'intention de laisser Ichigo reprendre le dessus. Neliel, sans répondre, s'assoit sur le lit. Elle le fait pour Ichigo. Shirosaki fit de même. Il regarde la poitrine de Neliel. Il bave.

Shirosaki : Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton tour de poitrine, chérie ?

Neliel : C-c'est…

Shirosaki : Et puis merde on s'en fout ! Tant qu'ils sont gros !

Il souleva le haut de Neliel sans demander son avis et regarde ses seins nus sans gêne ! Il bave énormément, la langue bleue qui sort, et s'excite comme un taré ! ! La tercera est très gênée, mais elle se laisse faire pour Ichigo.

Shirosaki : Whooo putain ! Ça, c'est de la loche ! Ils sont super gros ! C'est ce que je préfère !

Soudain, la main gauche de Shirosaki attrape le masque. Il tomba par terre, et bouge dans tout les sens. Neliel est contente que ce soit déjà fini, et regarde cet horrible spectacle. La main gauche essaye d'arracher le masque.

Shirosaki : Noooon ! Réfléchis, ducon ! Tu aurais pu être dépucelé, comme ça ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi encore la mater ! J'veux la peloter ! Non ! AAAAAAAARGH !

Il arracha violement le masque, et reprit son souffle. Neliel est inquiète : est-ce Ichigo, ou Shirosaki ?

Neliel : Ichigo ?

Il sauta sur Neliel et la prit par les épaules.

Neliel : Kyaaaaa !

Ichigo : Nell, ça va ?

Neliel releva les yeux et vit que les yeux d'Ichigo sont redevenus normal. C'est bien le Ichigo qu'elle connaît. Elle est rassurée.

Neliel : Oui, ça va, Ichigo.

Ichigo : Je suis sincèrement désolé. Ce n'était pas moi qui allais te…

Neliel posa sa main sur la joue du rouquin.

Neliel : Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas toi, Ichigo. Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça, et jamais parler comme ça.

Ichigo : Merci, Nell. Bon, je vais aller me doucher et te laisser reprendre tes émotions.

Neliel : Si tu veux.

Le shinigami remplaçant sortit de la chambre et laisse l'ex tercera. Mais que va-t-elle faire en l'attendant ? Elle regarde le tiroir où est enfermé Kon.

Neliel : Hmmmmm…

El se dirige vers la table de nuit puis ouvre le tiroir. La peluche est contente.

Kon : Ma déesse me sauve de ce calvaire !

Neliel : Mon mignon à moi !

Plus tard, Ichigo revient de la salle de bain, et là qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? Neliel entrain de serrer Kon dans ses bras et donc il se retrouve encore dans sa vallée des dieux ! Mais lorsqu'elle vit Ichigo, elle s'arrête. Et devinez ce qui se passe.

Neliel : ICHIGOOOOO !

Elle lâcha la peluche et se jette sur son chéri, ce qui le fait tomber. Ils se retrouvent l'un sur l'autre : Ichigo allongé sur le sol sur le dos, et Neliel légèrement levé au dessus de lui. Précisons que lorsqu'Ichigo est arrivé dans sa chambre, il était torse-nu avec une serviette.

Neliel : Tu es vraiment musclé, Ichigo.

Ichigo : M-merci.

Le rouquin regarde le magnifique visage de Neliel. Mais il rougit un peu car il remarqua que sa tête est proche de la poitrine de la belle. Mais à ce moment là, Karin entre. Elle est surprise.

Karin : Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Karin ?

Neliel se releva sans vraiment comprendre la situation et salua la petite fille.

Neliel : Bonjour, Karin !

Karin : Ichigo. Qui est cette femme ? Et comment elle connaît mon prénom ? Et pourquoi tu es nu ?

Et oui ! Lorsque Neliel a sauté sur Ichigo, il a perdu sa serviette. Décidément, c'est une habitude chez lui de se montrer nu devant sa sœur.

Karin : Tu-tu te prostitue ?

Ichigo : Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? Tu ne la reconnais pas ? C'est Nell !

La petite ne peut croire ce que vient de lui dire son frère.

Karin : Mais c'est impossible ! Nell est une toute petite fille ! Elle ne peut pas devenir adulte du jour au lendemain !

Neliel : Et ben si !

L'ex tercera s'approcha de Karin, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Neliel : Mon vrai nom est Neliel, Neliel Tu Oderswank.

Karin : En-enchantée, Neliel. Tu es très jolie, comme ça.

Neliel : /fait un sourire à Karin/ Merci beaucoup.

Ichigo, lui, as vite fait enfilé ses vêtement. Karin avait dans les mains un téléphone.

Ichigo : Pourquoi es-tu venue, Karin ?

Karin : C'est Orihime. Elle a l'air paniquée.

La sœur donne le téléphone à son frère, qui colle l'appareil à son oreille.

Ichigo : Allo, Inoue ?

Inoue : /paniquée/ Ku-Kurosaki-kun ? C'est bien toi ?

Ichigo : Inoue ! Ça va ?

Inoue : Oui, pour l'instant.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Inoue : Il y a quelqu'un chez moi qui veux te parler, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo : Qui-est ce ?

Inoue : C'est Gr…Gri…

Ichigo : Parle plus clairement, Inoue, je ne compr-

Au téléphone, on entend que quelqu'un attrape Inoue. On entend aussi une voix d'homme.

Inoue : Aaaah ! Lâche-moi !

?: Petite conne ! Tu devais me le passer tout de suite.

Ichigo : Cette voix…

Neliel : Qui c'est, Ichigo ?

Cet homme prit le téléphone.

?: Euh, comment on utilise ce machin ?

Inoue : Tu le mets près de ton oreille et tu parles.

?: Merci. Salut, Kurosaki !

Ichigo : Gr-Grimmjow !? Qu'est-ce que…

Grimmjow : Hé oui, je suis toujours vivant ! Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

Ichigo : Laisse Inoue tranquille.

Grimmjow : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle va bien. Elle a été très obéissante car elle m'a soigné. Je suis au meilleur de ma forme !

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Grimmjow : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! J'veux me battre contre toi !

Ichigo : T'es encore avec ça !

Grimmjow : Alors ramène ton cul ici dans 15 minutes, sinon je violerai ta copine ! Hahahahahahahahaha ! A plus, Kurosaki !

Le sexta raccroche. Ichigo reste un moment neutre. Neliel posa sa main sur son épaule, inquiète.

Neliel : Ichigo, que se passe t-il ?

Ichigo : C'est Grimmjow. Il Il a Inoue en otage.

Neliel : Grimmjow ? Il a donc Pesche et Dondochakka !

Ichigo : Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Viens là, toi !

Il prit Kon et, sans lui demander son avis, il fait sortir la pilule contenant son âme. Il l'avale et sort de son corps avec son kimono noir et Zangetsu sur le dos. Il ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre. La petite sœur l'attrapa par la jambe.

Karin : Ichigo, où vas-tu ?

Ichigo : Inoue a des ennuis. Je dois te laisser.

Karin : Mais… Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

Neliel pose sa main sur l'épaule de la petite.

Neliel : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

Karin : M-merci.

Ichigo : Allons-y, Nell.

Neliel: /hoche de la tête/ Oui.

Les 2 sortent par la fenêtre et sautent de toit en toit pour se rendre chez Inoue. Kon vient de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe et se rua vers la fenêtre pour les regarder partir.

Kon : Ma déesse ! Ne me laisse pas ! Et merde ! J'voulais tant la peloter !

Il se retourne et voit Karin, tétanisée de voir le corps de son frère bouger tout seul et parler avec une autre voix.

Kon : Kess t'a, toi ?

Karin : … Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Un fantôme a possédé le corps de mon frère !

_Le troisième chapitre sera le retour de Grimmjow. Continuez à lire cette histoire et mettez des reviews ! Salut !_


	4. Chap 3: Le retour de Grimmjow

**Chap 3 : Le retour de Grimmjow.**

Ichigo et Neliel sautent de toit en toit pour aller plus vite chez Inoue

Ichigo : Dis-moi, Nell.

Neliel : Oui, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Tu le connaissais déjà, Grimmjow ?

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr. A l'époque, il était l'arrancar N°12.

Ichigo : Et tu t'entendais bien avec lui.

Neliel : Pas du tout ! Il est comme Nnoitra, une bête sauvage qui ne pense qu'à se battre. D'ailleurs, qu'est-il devenu, Nnoitra ?

Ichigo : Il est mort. Il a été battu par un des capitaines de la Soul Society.

Neliel : Au moins, il a eu ce qu'il voulait : mourir au combat.

Ichigo : Ah, on est arrivés.

Effectivement, ils arrivent à destination. La porte est ouverte. Ichigo l'ouvre doucement. A première vue, il n'y a personne mais sur le sol, il y a des flèches.

Neliel : Ces flèches doivent mener à Grimmjow. Suivons-les.

Les 2 amis avancent prudemment. Dans le couloir, ils entendent un bruit bizarre, comme des ronflements. Neliel reconnut ces ronflements.

Neliel : C'est Dondochakka. Ils sont vivants ! Ca me rassure. Ichigo.

Ichigo : Oui ?

Neliel : Je peux aller les voir ?

Ichigo : Oui, mais ne traîne pas.

Le rouquin continua son chemin. Neliel entre dans la pièce, et vit ses 2 fraccions, affalés sr un lit. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux pour ne pas les réveiller.

Neliel : /tout bas/ Pesche, Dondochakka.

Les deux ouvrent les yeux.

Pesche : Hmmm… Qui c'est ?

Quand ils sont complètement réveillés, ils sont surpris : ils voient Neliel à leurs côtés !

Les 2 : Dame Nell !

La beauté les prit dans ses bras, heureuse, les larmes aux yeux.

Neliel : Je suis tellement contente que vous allez bien !

Pesche : Et nous que vous êtes redevenue normale, Dame Nell.

Dondochakka : Oh oui pour sûr !

Mais les 2 ne peuvent s'empêcher de se frotter contre la poitrine deleur maîtresse !

Pesche : Votre poitrine est toujours aussi confortable, Dame Nell !

Dondochakka : Et douce, pour sûr !

Neliel : Ooooh, petits coquins !

Neliel se releva pour aller rejoindre Ichigo.

Neliel : Vous deux, restez ici.

Pesche : Pourquoi ?

Neliel : Grimmjow est ici. Je vais aller aider Ichigo.

Pesche : Bien, Dame Nell.

Retrouvons notre rouquin préféré dans une chambre face à Grimmjow. Inoue est attachée et a la bouche bandée aux côtés du sexta.

Inoue : Hmhmmhmhm-hm !

Elle a dit sa phrase fétiche « Kurosaki-kun ! »

Ichigo : Grimmjow, comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Grimmjow : Et bien, je vous ai suivi discrètement lorsque vous avez utilisé le Garganta pour rentrer chez vous.

Ichigo : Et comment as-tu retrouvé Inoue ?

Grimmjow : Arrête avec ton interrogatoire de merde ! Battons-nous, Kurosaki !

Ichigo : Je t'ai déjà battu. Cela ne te suffi pas ?

Grimmjow : Non ! Tu m'as battu juste parce que ta copine t'as dit de ne pas mourir !

Ichigo : N'importe quoi !

Vous n'avez pas remarqué que, lorsqu'Inoue a crié à Ichigo de ne pas mourir, il a réussi à battre Grimmjow ?

Ichigo : Sortons, Grimmjow, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le sexta fait un sourire. A ce moment là, Neliel entre dans la pièce.

Nelile : Ichigo, ça va ?

Grimmjow la regarde les yeux écarquillés. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Neliel se tourne vers lui.

Grimmjow : Ne-Neliel !?

Neliel : Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : T'es pas crevé ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Neliel : Pourquoi es-tu étonné, Grimmjow ?

Grimmjow : Ben, ce con de Nnoitra t'avais tué !

Neliel : Et bien non. Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mort.

Grimmjow : Tss ! Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis un roi et les rois ne meurent pas !

Neliel : Mais bien sûr.

Grimmjow : Kess t'as dit !?

Le sexta est énervé, alors que l'ex tercera est calme. Il se tourne vers le rouquin et fonce sur lui. Ichigo sort Zangetsu, mais Neliel s'interpose en arrêtant le coup de sabre de Grimmjow avec le sien.

Ichigo : Nell.

Neliel : Laisse Ichigo tranquille, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : De quoi tu te mêles, la vache à lait ! Laisse-moi me battre contre cette enflure !

Neliel : La guerre est finie. Tu ne penses qu'à te battre. Tu es comme Nnoitra, une bête sauvage.

Le bleu fait un petit saut en arrière.

Grimmjow : Ne me traite pas de bête sauvage, salope !

Neliel : Tu es vraiment d'un vulgaire.

Grimmjow : Grrr ! Tu m'énerves, Neliel !

Le sexta fonce sur la belle, et lorsque celui-ci allait le toucher, elle fait un sonido pour se retrouver derrière lui. Elle attrape les 2 bras de son adversaire, met son pied droit sur son dos et tire. Grimmjow hurle de douleur !

Grimmjow : A-arrête !

Neliel : Je n'arrêterai pas si tu ne te calmes pas.

Grimmjow : Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ?

Neliel : Sinon, je t'arrache les bras. A toi de décider.

Neliel tire de plus en plus fort, Grimmjow souffre plus. Ichigo en profite pour libérer Inoue.

Ichigo : Inoue, ça va ?

Inoue : Oui, Kurosaki-kun.

Les 2 rouquins se retournent et sont surpris : Neliel entrain de contrôler l'excité bleu. Il souffre terriblement et Neliel a l'air de vraiment vouloir lui arracher les bras. Ils ne reconnaissent plus leur amie : elle, pourtant si gentille, a l'air d'être devenue méchante ! Inoue est terrorisée par cette scène. Imaginez si elle arrache les bras du sexta : Du gang gicle de partout, Grimmjow entrain de crier comme un taré et Neliel qui lèche le sang du sexta sur ses doigts en faisant un sourire et un rire démoniaque !

Ichigo : Nell, arrête !

L'ex tercera retrouve ses esprits et regarde Ichigo. Elle tire moins fort.

Neliel : Oui, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Lâche-le.

Neliel : Mais si je le fais, il va t'attaquer.

Ichigo : S'il te plaît Nell, lâche-le.

Avec un petit temps de réaction, elle lâche Grimmjow. Celui- ci tombe sur les genoux et se reprends.

Grimmjow : Sale garce…

Neliel le regarde de haut et retourne vers Ichigo, un peu choqué par ce que vient de faire son amie.

Ichigo : Nell, tu prenais du plaisir à lui faire mal ?

Neliel : Mais Ichigo, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui arracher les bras, voyons !

Ichigo : Ouf, ça me rassure.

Neliel : Mais si il t'avait blessé, je l'aurais peut-être fait. Je l'aurais fait pour te protéger, Ichigo.

Grimmjow a souffert pour rien. Cela le vexe.

Grimmjow : Tu t'es donc foutu de ma gueule ! J'en ai chié pour rien ! Pétasse !

Il se leva brusquement, en colère. Ichigo se prépare avec son sabre au cas où le sexta attaquerait. Neliel est calme, le dos tourné au bleu. Elle tourne lentement la tête vers lui, et le regarde avec un air neutre.

Neliel : Calme-toi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Grimmy se sent mal dû à une force inconnue. Neliel lui met une dose de reiatsu pour le calmer, comme faisait Aizen, mais en beaucoup moins puissant. Ce qui peut vouloir dire que Neliel est plus forte que Grimmjow. Il transpire un peu. Neliel stoppa.

Neliel : Tu as compris, Grimmjow ? Si tu tentes encore une fois de faire du mal à Ichigo, je te jure que je te tuerai.

Grimmjow : …Tsss !

Le rouquin se demande bien ce qu'à pu faire son amie pour mettre son rival dans cet état.

Ichigo : Nell, que lui as-tu fais ?

Neliel : Ce que je lui ai fait n'a aucune importance. /Elle prend la main d'Ichigo/ Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois en sécurité, Ichigo.

Ichigo : Merci, Nell.

Neliel : Passons à autre choses. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui s'y connais un peu en sciences ?

Ichigo : Pourquoi ?

Neliel : C'est à cause de mon masque brisé que je me transforme en petite fille. Donc peut-être qu'il trouvera une solution.

Ichigo : Je connais effectivement une personne. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu réellement devenir un shinigami.

Neliel : Bien, Allons-y. Et toi aussi, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : Tu rigoles ? J'en ai rien à cirer de tes petits problèmes de merde !

Neliel, agacée par le comportement du sexta, l'attrape par le col et le tire.

Neliel : Oh que si tu viens !

Toute la petite troupe chez cette personne. Mais c'est qui ?

Tout le monde, y compris les 2 fraccions de Neliel et Grimmjow sont devant le magasin d'Urahara. Kisuke Urahara est un peu un scientifique. Il a été, il y a 100 ans, capitaine de la 12e division et c'est lui qui a crée l'institut de recherches scientifiques de la Soul Society. Il est donc un grand connaisseur. Il résoudra peut-être le problème de Neliel. Cette dernière est un peu surprise par le lieu.

Neliel : Tu es sûr que c'est ici qu'habite Mr Urahara, Ichigo ?

Pesche : Tu as vraiment un mauvais sens de l'orientation, Ichigo.

Dondochakka : Oh oui, pour sûr !

Grimmjow : Les deux benêts ont raison ! Ce n'est qu'un magasin de merde !

Ichigo : La ferme ! Je sais où je vais, tout de même !

Neliel : Oh, il y a des enfants qui font le balai devant le magasin. Je vais aller leur demander.

Pesche : Faites attention, Dame Nell ! Ils pourraient vous mordre !

Neliel : Mais non, voyons ! Ce ne sont que des enfants !

Effectivement, Ginta et Ururu font le balai devant le magasin. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges râle alors que la fille le fait tranquillement avec son air mélancolique.

Ginta : On n'est pas des esclaves, tout de même !

Ururu : Calme-toi, Ginta.

Ginta : Rhaaa ! Et toi, tu m'énerves avec ton regard triste !

Il tape la fillette avec le balai. Neliel s'approche d'eux, puis se baisse à leur hauteur.

Neliel : Bonjour. Est-ce ici qu'habite Mr Urahara ?

Ururu : Euh, oui.

La porte du magasin s'ouvre, et qui est-ce ? Kisuke Urahara avec son éventail et son bob.

Urahara : Et bien, les enfants, vous ne balayez pas ?

Ginta : Cette fille veut vous parler, patron.

Il lève la tête et voit la belle Neliel.

Urahara : Bonjour, chère cliente !

L'ancien capitaine regarde Neliel de pieds à la tête. Mais il est surpris en voyant le masque de hollow sur la tête de Neliel. Il sent le danger.

Urahara : Rentrez à l'intérieur, les enfants !

Il sort son zampakuto de sa canne et donne un coup de sabre par le haut. Neliel réussit à arrêter le sabre de Kisuke avec ses 2 mains.

Neliel : Mais Mr Urahara, qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?

Urahara : Ha ha ! Tu as failli m'avoir avec ton visage d'ange, sale arrancar !

Ichigo arrive en courant suivi d'Inoue, Pesche, Dondochakka et Grimmjow qui, lui, se faisait bien chier. Kisuke est un peu étonné de le voir.

Urahara : Kurosaki, Que fais-tu là ?

Ichigo : Laisse-la tranquille, c'est une amie.

Le vendeur rabaisse son sabre et le range dans sa canne. Les 2 fraccions de Neliel accourent vers elle.

Pesche : Dame Nell ! Vous allez bien ?

Neliel : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Urahara : Je vous prie de m'excuser, très chère. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez uneamie à Kurosaki.

Neliel : Ce n'est rien. L'erreur est humaine.

Grimmjow : Bon ben, moi j'me casse !

Le sexta se retourne et commence à s'en aller les mains dans les poches.

Neliel : Grimmjow, reviens ici.

Grimmjow : T'es pas ma mère ! De toute façon, nous les arrancars, on n'en a pas !

Urahara : Je m'en occupe. Tessai.

Sans prévnir, un grand homme avec une grosse moustache apparaît devant le bleu qui ne semble pas surpris.

Grimmjow : Kess t'as, toi ? Tu veux crever ?

Urahara : Tessai. Chope-le.

Tessai : Oui.

Le moustachu chope le sexta en collant les bras sur le corps pour qu'il ne frappe pas. Ce dernier bouge les jambes.

Grimmjow : Hé, mais kess tu fous !? Lâche-moi !

Urahara : Ginta, calme-le.

Ginta : Oui.

Le gosse sort sa grosse batte de base-ball et fonce sur le bleu. Tessai positionne toujours en le tenant Grimmjow face au gamin. Ginta frappe de toutes ses forces le point faible de tout homme. Grimmjow souffre terriblement.

Grimmjow : Oh putain ! Mes couilles !

Les autres ont regardé cette scène.

Urahara : J'vous l'avais dit que je le calmerai.

Pesche : Houlà, ça doit faire mal !

Neliel : Vous les garçons, vous êtes très sensibles aux testicules.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se retrouve dans le magasin. Ils sont tous autour d'une table à boire le thé, sauf Grimmy qui est attaché avec une corde confectionnée par Urahara qui est beaucoup plus solide qu'une corde humaine. Pratique pour calmer les excités comme lui. Neliel vient de poser sa tasse.

Neliel : Votre thé est très bon, Mr Urahara. Meilleur que celui que l'on buvait à Las Noches.

Urahara : Merci. Kurosaki m'a dit que vous avez un « problème ».

Neliel : Oui, c'est exact.

Urahara : De quel genre.

Neliel : Et bien, il m'est arrivé 2 fois de me transformer en enfant.

Urahara : Comment ça ? Pouvez-vous être plus précise ?

Neliel : Si vous voulez. A l'époque, j'étais la 3e Espada, et Nnoitra, un autre Espada qui était le 8e à l'époque, me haïssait juste parce que je lui étais supérieure. Il m'a tendu un piège pour me tuer, mais il m'a seulement brisé mon masque et m'a fait cette cicatrice. Et un peu plus tard, je me suis transformée en enfant.

Urahara : Si je comprends bien, c'est depuis que votre masque est brisé que vous vous transformez en enfant ?

Neliel : Exactement. Et lorsque j'ai retrouvé ma véritable apparence, j'ai combattu Nnoitra, qui est devenu le 5e Espada. J'ai dû utiliser ma ressureccion, mais cela a été très fatiguant vu que je venais de retrouver ma vraie apparence. Du coup, cela a provoqué un « retour » à l'enfance.

Urahara : Je comprends. Votre reiatsu doit peut-être s'échapper par la fissure de votre masque et cela provoque votre transformation. Mais j'aimerai bien voir celle-ci. Pouvez-vous-vous transformer en enfant ?

Neliel : Mais je ne peux pas le faire volontairement.

Urahara : Bon, je vais devoir le faire moi-même.

Kisuke approche le bout de sa canne vers le visage de Neliel, surprise.

Neliel : Qu-que faites-vous ?

Urahara : Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez rien sentir.

Enfin il pose sa canne sur le front de la belle qui, au moment de l'impact, tourne un peu de l'œil. A ce moment-là, il y eu une petite explosion de fumée.

Pesche : Dame Nell !

La fumée se dissipe et là on voit sur le sol la petite Nell assise.

Nell : Bah où se trouve Nell ?

Kisuke, éventail sur la bouche, est fasciné par le phénomène qui vient de se produire.

Urahara : Hmmm, très intéressant.

Ichigo, furieux, attrape Urahara par le col.

Ichigo : Urahara ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Urahara : Relax, Kurosaki. J'ai juste voulu observer le phénomène.

Ichigo : T'es content, maintenant ? Elle ne pourra plus redevenir normale !

Urahara : Tu t'énerves vraiment pour rien, Kurosaki !

Il repose sa canne sur le front de Nell et, après qu'il y eu l'explosion de fumée, elle retrouve son véritable aspect._ Vous avez eu peur, hein ?_

Ichigo : Nell, ça va ?

Neliel : Oui, ça va.

Le sexta n'en croit pas ses yeux de ce qu'il vient de voir.

Grimmjow : Mais alors, la petite morveuse de l'autre fois qui chialait, c'était toi !?

Neliel : Oui, Grimmjow. Tu n'avais pas remarqué de ressemblances ?

Grimmjow : … Non.

Neliel : Tu es vraiment désespérant. Mais Mr Urahara, pourquoi avez-vous fat ça ?

Urahara : Pour voir cette transformation de mes propres yeux. Mon hypothèse est donc juste : c'est bien la fissure qui est responsable de ceci.

Neliel : Alors que proposez-vous ?

Urahara : C'est tout simple : il faut la faire disparaître. Orihime.

Inoue : Oui, Mr Urahara ?

Urahara : Pourrais-tu réparer le masque de notre amie ici présente ?

Inoue : Mais bien sûr.

La rouquine se met aux côtés de la verte, met ses mains au dessus de la tête de celle-ci et la magie opère. Petit à petit, la fissure disparaît et les dents manquantes du masque de Neliel reviennent. Seule la cicatrice reste. Enfin, la belle retrouve à peu près la tête qu'elle avait à l'époque.

Neliel : Merci beaucoup, Orihime.

Inoue : Mais de rien.

Urahara : Par contre, Je vous conseille de ne pas vous battre pendant un moment.

Neliel : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je n'aime pas me battre.

Pesche : Cela nous fait chaud au cœur de vous revoir ainsi, Dame Nell.

Dondochakka : Oh oui, pour sûr !

Ichigo : Au moins, tu n'auras plus ce problème.

Grimmjow : Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini, on peut se casser ? J'me fais chier, moi, attaché !

Personne ne lui répond.

Grimmjow : Hé ! J'vous cause, les ducons ! Bandas de-

Quelqu'un lui tapote l'épaule. Il essaye de se retourner.

Ichigo : Urahara, ou est Yoruichi ?

Urahara : Derrière nous. Et elle a l'air de bien s'amuser avec votre camarade, d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde se retourne et, effectivement, Yoruichi se défoule sur le sexta qui ne peut se défendre.

Yoruichi : Prends ça, sale Espada !

Urahara : Euh, Yoruichi.

Yoruichi : Quoi ?

Urahara : Désolé d'interrompre ton activité, mais tu ne vois pas que l'on a des invités ?

Yoruichi : Ah oui, tiens.

Elle arrête de frapper le sexta qui est bien amoché, et s'installe auprès des autres, à côté d'Ichigo. Elle est tout de suite intriguée par Neliel.

Yoruichi : Dis-moi, Ichigo. C'est qui, cette arrancar ?

Ichigo : C'est Nell, une amie.

Neliel : Je m'appelle Neliel, enchantée.

Yoruichi : Yoruichi Shihôin, de même.

Yoruichi donne un coup d'épaule à Ichigo, ce qui l'interpelle.

Yoruichi : Dis-moi, Ichigo, Tu collectionnes les filles à forte poitrine, maintenant ?

Ichigo : /rougit/ Non mais ça pas de dire des choses pareilles !

Yoruichi : Je plaisante, mon petit Ichi ! J'adore tes réactions ! Comme l'autre fois où-

Neliel : Voyons, Yoruichi. Ichigo ne t'as rien fait.

Yoruichi : C'est quoi le problème ? T'es amoureuse de lui ?

L'ex-tercera rougit de ce que vient de dire la métisse.

Neliel : M-mais pas du tout ! C'est juste un ami très cher.

Yoruichi : Mouais. En tout cas, t'as vraiment de gros obus ! Ca doit faire plaisir à Ichigo !

Neliel : Qu…Quoi ?

Ichigo : Yoruichi !

Yoruichi : Allez, Ichigo ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà peloté au moins une fois !

Ichigo : Mais pas du tout !

Yoruichi : Même pas accidentellement ?

Le rouquin reste silencieux et rougit car effectivement il a peloté Neliel accidentellement alors qu'elle dormait.

Yoruichi : J'ai raison, pas vrai ?

Neliel : Ichigo, est-ce vrai ?

Ichigo : Heu… Oui, mais je t'assure que c'était un accident, Nell.

Neliel : Ce n'est pas grave, Ichigo. Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait volontairement.

Yoruichi : C'est sûr, il est trop coincé !

Grimmjow : Hé, Kurosaki ! T'es vraiment un gros chanceux !

Ichigo : Toi, la ferme !

Soudain, une lumière éblouissante jaillit de nulle part. Tout le monde se retourne.

? : On vous dérange, peut-être ?

C'est Rukia et Renji qui viennent d'arriver dans la pièce via un Senkaimon (le portail).

Ichigo : Rukia et Renji ? Que faites-vous là ?

Renji : On n'a pas le temps pour les questions, Ichigo. On a reçu des ordres.

Inoue : Bonjour, Kuchiki.

Rukia : Ah, bonjour, Inoue. C'est justement toi que l'on veut voir. Tu dois venir avec nous à la Soul Society.

Inoue : Pourquoi ?

Rukia : Pour aider la 4e division dans les soins. Il y a pas mal de blessés graves.

Inoue : D'accord, je viens.

Renji : On doit aussi ramener 2 personnes au Sereitei. Deux arrancars.

Ichigo : Et qui est-ce ?

Renji : Neliel Tu Oderschwank et Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Vous les connaissez ?

Personne ne répond, pour ne pas dénoncer les 2 concernés, surtout Neliel. Cette dernière se lève.

Neliel : Je suis Neliel.

Rukia : C'est bizarre, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Cette couleur de cheveux. Cette marque au dessus du nez et cette cicatrice. Tu n'es tout de même pas…

Neliel : Si, je suis bien Nell. Ceci est ma véritable apparence.

La shinigami ne pouvait le croire : c'est impossible qu'une petite gamine soit en réalité une superbe femme.

Rukia : … Ichigo, tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

Ichigo : Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Kuchiki est surprise lorsqu'elle voit le sexta, qui est toujours attaché.

Rukia : T-toi !? Grimmjow ?

Grimmjow : Salut la petite !

Rukia : Ichigo ! Toi aussi tu l'as ramené !

Ichigo : Mais pas du tout ! Il nous a suivis dans le Garganta.

Renji : C'est donc lui Grimmjow. On doit vous ramener tout les deux au Sereitei.

Ichigo : P-pourquoi ?

Inoue : Pas pou le mettre en prison ?

Renji : On ne nous a pas dit les détails. Juste de les ramener.

Neliel : Bon, si il faut y aller.

Ichigo : Mais enfin, Nell. On ne sait pas pourquoi vous y allez.

Neliel : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ichigo. Tout ira bien. Tu viens, Grimmjow ?

Grimmjow : Je te signale que je ne peux plus bouger.

Neliel : Oui, et tant mieux. Tu es trop dangereux pour te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux.

L'ex tercera s'approche du sexta, puis le soulève pour le porter sur son épaule. Le bleu ne peux rien fair vu qu'il est saucissonné. Se faire porter par une femme, quelle honte pour lui ! Les 2 espadas et Onoue vienne auprès des 2 shinigamis.

Renji : Bon, allons-y.

Neliel se tourne vers le rouquin et le regarde.

Neliel : Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo, je reviendrai.

Grimmjow : Moi, aussi, je reviendrai, et on se le fera, notre combat !

Neliel : Tai-toi, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : J'parle si j'veux !

Inoue : A plus tard, Kurosaki.

Les 5 entrent dans le Senkaimon, qui se referme après leur passage. Ichigo reste perplexe.

Ichigo : Mais pourquoi Nell et Grimmjow doivent aller à la Soul Society ?

Urahara : C'est vrai que c'est bizzare.

Yoruichi : Le pauvre Ichigo ! Il a perdu ses deux chéries !

Ichigo : Arrête avec ça, Yoruichi !

Urahara : Le capitaine-commandant doit avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Ichigo : Tu crois ?

Urahara : Oui, sinon il aurait envoyé des capitaines pour les tuer.

Ichigo : Mais comme l'a dit Rukia, il y a des blessés. Il doit y avoir surtout des capitaines.

Urahara : Hmmmm… Oui, ça peut être cette raison.

Ichigo : Pour Grimmjow je me fiche de ce qui lui peut lui arriver. J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Nell.

**A la Soul Society.**

Un homme est devant le Capitaine commandant Genryûsai Yamamoto lui apporter une nouvelle.

Homme : Capitaine-commandant, les 2 espadas viennent d'arriver à la Soul Society.

Le vieil homme reste calme et ouvre les yeux.

Yamamoto : … Bien.

**A suivre…**

_Alors que vont devenir Neliel et Grimmjow ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. A plus !_


	5. Chap 4: Les nouveaux capitaines

**Chapitre 4 : Les nouveaux capitaines.**

La soul society. Lieu où les âmes des morts se rendent. Elle est divisée de deus parties : le Rukongai, où les âmes vivent, et au centre, le Sereitei. C'est ici que se trouve le Gotei 13. Il est composé de 13 divisions ayant chacune une fonction particulière. Chaque division a un capitaine et un vice-capitaine. Les capitaines se doivent de savoir maîtriser le Bankai. Tous sauf un : Zaraki Kenpachi, le capitaine de la 11e division. Depuis la trahison d'Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen, La 3e, 5e et 9e division se retrouvent sans capitaine. Orihime Inoue se trouve actuellement à la 4e division, en compagnie du capitaine Retsu Unohana.

Inoue : Bonjour.

Unohana : Tu es Orihime Inoue, n'es-ce pas ? Viens avec moi.

La jeune fille suit la capitaine parmi les blessés Elle l'emmène voir 2 blessés. Ce sont Rangiku Matsumoto et Momo Hinamori. La rouquine est horrifiée par la blessure de l'autre rouquine.

Inoue : Mon dieu, Rangiku ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Unohana : Elle a été gravement blessée par un monstre. Heureusement, le vice-capitaine Kira a pu lui apporter les premiers soins.

Inoue : Et qui est la fille à ses côtés ?

Unohana : C'est la vice-capitaine de la 5e division, Momo Hinamori. Elle était venue sur le champ de combat sans accord. Elle était déjà assez fragile psychologiquement.

Inoue : Comment ça ?

Unohana : Elle a été très bouleversée par la trahison d'Aizen, l'ancien capitaine de la 5e division et notre ennemi. Elle l'admirait beaucoup.

Inoue : Oui, je vois. Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

La jeune rouquine auprès des 2 vice-capitaines et utilise son pouvoir. Petit à petit, le trou de Matsumoto disparaît. Momo aussi se fait soigner, mais cela ne se voit pas car elle a des côtes brisées et un poumon percé. Enfin, Orihime finit.

Unohana : C'est bien. Laissons-les se reposer.

Inoue : Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Unohana : Oui, la capitaine de la 2e division, Soi fon. Elle a perdu un bras. Mais elle a disparue. Je me demande où-

Elle est interrompue car on entend des cris de Soi Fon dans le couloir. Omaeda semble être avec elle.

Soi Fon : Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ! Sale gros patapouf !

Omaeda : Mais voyons, capitaine. Il faut retrouver votre bras.

Soi Fon : Je peux très bien me débrouiller avec un seul !

La porte s'ouvre. Le gros porte sur son épaule la chinoise qui tambourine son don avec le poing droit.

Soi Fon : Tu vas m'obéir, oui, lâche-moi !

Il s'arrête à une table devant Inoue et Unohana.

Omaeda : D'accord.

Le vice-capitaine pose brusquement sa capitane sur la table, ce qui lui fait mal aux fesses. Elle frotte son postérieur, un œil fermé.

Soi Fon : Aie …

Unohana : Vous voilà enfin, capitaine Soi Fon. Vous êtes prête ?

Soi Fon : Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en veux pas, de vos soins ! Surtout venant de cette humaine !

Unohana : /ton sec/ Calmez-vous, capitaine Soi Fon.

La concernée se sent mal à l'aise. C'est qu'il ne faut pas chercher la capitaine de la 4e division.

Soi Fon : Désolée. C'est juste que j'enrage de n'avoir pas tué mon adversaire. C'est honteux pour un assassin de rater sa cible.

Unohana : Je comprends. Tu peux y aller, Orihime.

Inoue : Ou-oui.

La rouquine met ses mais près du bras manquant de la chinoise, et active son pouvoir. Cette dernière est surprise de voir ce qui se passe sous ses yeux : le squelette de son bras gauche apparaît progressivement, puis les muscles et enfin la peau. Elle retrouve son bras comme il était avant. Elle ne peut croire qu'une misérable humaine peut faire ça.

Soi Fon : M-merci.

Inoue : De rien.

Omaeda : Hé ben au moins comme ça vous ne me demanderez plus de faire certaines choses à votre place !

Soi Fon donne un coup de poing dans la figure du soi-disant riche, puis descend de la table.

Soi Fon : Allons-y, Omaeda.

Elle part donc e compagnie du gros.

Unohana : En tout cas, ton pouvoir est très intéressant et utile, Orihime. Tu ferais un très bon élément dans la 4e division.

Inoue : C'est très gentil, merci.

Unohana : Bon, nous avons encore du travail.

Retrouvons Rukia à la 13e division en compagnie du capitaine Jûshiro Ukitake. Celui-ci avait été blessé au ventre par Wonderweiss. Mais il semble plutôt bien se porter et n'avoir eu aucune blessure. Il boit une tasse de thé.

Rukia : Ca va aller, capitaine ? Votre blessure ne vous fait pas mal ?

Ukitake : Mais oui, Kuchiki. Alors, tu as rempli ta mission ?

Rukia : Oui, capitaine. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Ukitake : Oui, Kuchiki ?

Rukia : Pourquoi avoir ramenés ces espadas ici, à la Soul Society ? Je trouve cela bizarre.

Ukitake : Je pense que tu dois le savoir, vu que c'est toi qui les a ramenés. Je suis le seul avec Kyôraku qui soit au courant. Ne le répète à personne, d'accord ?

Rukia : Oui, capitaine.

Ukitake : Bien. On les a ramenés ici pour…

Au même moment, Neliel et Grimmjow se trouvent devant la grande porte de la 1e division entrain d'attendre. Le sexta est toujours attaché.

Neliel : Cette porte est vraiment immense.

Grimmjow : Bon, on va pas poireauter ici pendant des heures !

Neliel : Sois patient, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : C'que t'es chiante !

La grande porte s'ouvre lentement en grinçant.

Neliel : Je crois que l'on peut rentrer.

Grimmjow : Ha ben enfin !

Les 2 espadas entrent dans la salle où se réunissent les capitaines. Mais là, il n'y a personne. Au fond de la salle se tient Yamamoto avec sa canne. Ils s'avancent vers lui. Devant le vieux, Neliel, par politesse, s'agenouille. Le bleu, lui, reste debout.

Yamamoto : Et bien, jeune homme, agenouillez-vous.

Grimmjow : Tsss ! Et pourquoi je t'obéirai, vieux sénile !?

Neliel : Grimmjow ! Sois plus poli !

Le capitaine commandant ne répond pas tout de suite.

Grimmjow : Et puis t'es qui ?

Le vieux ouvre les yeux et regarde sévèrement le sexta.

Yamamoto : Je suis le capitaine-commandant de la 1e division. Et ce n'est pas un petit freluquet dans ton genre qui va me désobéir.

Le sexta sent que papi Yamamoto lui donne une puissante dose de reiatsu, ce qui le fait mettre à genoux. Aizen lui a déjà fait ça, une fois. Il est en sueur.

Neliel : Tu l'as bien cherché, Grimmjow. _Incroyable. Il a fait agenouiller Grimmjow rien qu'avec son reiatsu. Cet homme doit être aussi puissant qu'Aien, voire plus !_

Yamamoto : Bien. Maintenant qu'il s'est calmé, on va pouvoir commencer. Présentez-vous.

Neliel : Neliel Tu Oderschwank, ex-troisième espada.

Grimmjow se sent un peu mal dû à ce que lui a fait Yama-jii, il préfère donc se présenter.

Grimmjow : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sixième espada.

Yamamoto :Hmmmm… Pouvez-vous le prouver ?

_Il est vraiment méfiant, le vieux !_ Il y eu un petit moment de silence. L'ex tercera comprend comment le prouver. Elle se lève, se met dos au vieux, soulève ses longs cheveux verts et le dos de son haut déchiré et montre donc au capitaine-commandant son numéro tatoué sur le dos.

Neliel : Est-ce cela que vous voulez voir, monsieur le capitaine-commandant ?

Yamamoto : Oui, c'est bien cela. Vous pouvez arrêter.

Elle se remet face à Yamamoto.

Yamamoto : A vous.

Grimmjow : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, le vieux ?

Neliel : Montre-lui ton numéro.

Grimmjow : Comment veux-tu que je le fasse alors que je suis attaché !?

Neliel : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

L'ancienne tercerca détache le sexta qui ne la remercie même pas. Il se met de dos au vieux et montre son numéro.

Grimmjow : Cela vous suffit-il, môsieur ?

Yamamoto : Oui. Je vais vous expliquer les faits. Aizen est parti en retrait pour une raison inconnue.

Grimmjow : Il s'est dégonflé !

Yamamoto : Depuis la trahison d'Aizen, il manque trois capitaines.

Neliel : Je comprends. Mais pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?

Yamamoto : J'y viens. Voilà la raison de votre venue ici. J'ai décidé de faire de vous des capitaines.

Les 2 arrancars sont assez surpris.

Grimmjow : Wowowowowo ! Attend un peu, papi ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes-là ?

Neliel : Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes pourtant des arrancars. Comment vous nous faites confiance ?

Yamamoto : Pour vous, Neliel, vous avez aidé Ichigo Kurosaki à combattre un espada, n'est-ce pas ?

Neliel : Comment le savez-vous ?

Yamamoto : Nous avons envoyés des renforts au Hueco Mundo. Et le capitaine de la 11e division, Zaraki Kenpachi, vous a vu vous battre. IL m'a dit que vous étiez à égalité avec votre adversaire, le 5e Espada.

Neliel : Je comprends.

Grimmjow : Et moi, alors ?

Yamamoto : Vous, euh, vous étiez le seul présent dans le monde réel, c'est tout.

Grimmjow : Okay…

Neliel : Mais il me semble que pour être capitaine, il faut maîtriser le Bankai. Or nous sommes des arrancars, pas des shinigamis. Alors pourquoi ?

Yamamoto : On va dire que la ressureccion des espadas équivaut au Bankai.

Neliel : Ah, d'accord.

Grimmjow : Hé, le vieux, j'ai une question !

Yamamoto : Quoi donc ?

Grimmjow : Etre capitaine, c'est avoir des hommes ?

Yamamoto : Oui.

Grimmjow : Cool !

Pour Grimmjow, capitaine = roi ! Vu qu'il se prend pour un roi, il aura des sujets qui feront tout ce qu'il voudra !

Yamamoto : Je vais vous annoncer vos fonctions. Neliel, vous serez la capitaine de la 5e division.

Neliel : Bien.

Yamamoto : Et vous, Grimmjow, le capitaine de la 9e division.

Grimmjow : OK.

Papi Yamamoto claque des doigts, et le vice-capitaine de la 1ere division apparaît. Il tend aux espadas le kimono de shinigami et leur haori de capitaine respectifs.

Yamamoto : Je vous déclare officiellement capitaines du Gotei 13 !

Un peu plus tard, Neliel a revêtu son kimono noir et son haori à manches longues avec le kanji 5 sur le dos. Elle ne fait pas de décolleté. Elle au moins, elle ne montre pas sa poitrine comme matsumoto !

Neliel : Cela me va vraiment bien. Grimmjow, tu me montres ?

Grimmjow : J'arrive.

Il se montre. Il a bien mis le haori sans manches de la 9e division, mais pas le kimono noir, ce qui ne plaît pas à l'ex tercera.

Neliel : Voyons, Grimmjow ! Tu pourrais faire un effort !

Grimmjow : Pas envie ! Chuis plus à l'aise avec c'que j'ai d'jà sur le dos !

Neliel : Tu n'as qu'à teindre tes vêtements en noir, ça te va ?

Grimmjow : Euh, ouais.

Encore plus tard. Le bleu a toujours son haori, mais ses vêtements d'arrancar on été teint en noir.

Grimmjow : En fait ça me va bien, le noir.

Neliel : Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Nous devons nous présenter aux autres capitaines.

Grimmjow : La flemme, mais bon s'il le faut.

Dans la salle de réunion des capitaines, tous les 10 capitaines restants sont là. Ai-je dit les dix ? En fait 9, car Kenpachi n'est pas venu. Il avait la flemme, il s'en fout qu'il y a des nouveaux venus et il trouve cela ennuyant. Si, à chaque réunion, tous les capitaines se battaient entre eux, il serait venu à coup sûr ! Ukitake et Kyôraku sont côtes à côtes. Ils sont les seuls à savoir de quelle origine sont les nouveaux.

Kyôraku : Tu les a vus, les nouveaux ?

Ukitake : Non, pas encore. J'espère juste que le capitaine commandant sait ce qu'il fait.

Yamamoto prend la parole aux autres capitaines que se tournent vers lui.

Yamamoto : Messieurs. Comme vous le savez, Aizen est parti en retrait. J'en ai donc profité pour renforcer nos rangs en trouver des capitaines. J'en ai trouvé pour la 5e et 9e division. /s'adresse vers la porte/ Vous pouvez entrer.

La grande porte s'ouvre lentement. Nos 2 nouveaux capitaines s'avancent, le bleu les mains dans les poches. Tous les autres sont surpris : rien qu'à voir leur masque de hollow, ils ont su que c'était des espadas.

Mayuri :_ Hoho ! Le capitaine-commandant les a ramenés ici sûrement pour mes recherches sur les arrancars !_

Kyôraku : La fille est très jolie !

Ukitake : Voyons, Shunsui !

Komamura : _Comment le capitaine-commandant a-t-il pu accepter des espadas dans nos rangs ? Mais bon, il a ses raisons. Il m'a bien accepté, moi qui suis différent des autres._

Les 2 nouveaux s'arrêtent devant le vieux. Neliel se retourne vers les autres, et le bleu, réagit un peu après elle et fait pareil.

Yamamoto : présentez-vous.

Neliel : Neliel Tu Oderschwank, capitaine de la 5e division.

Grimmjow : _Faisons pareil, sinon le vieux sénile va me faire encore comme Aizen ! _Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 9e division. _Et voilà, le tour est joué !_

Yamamoto : Bien, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres.

Le bleu et la verte se séparent. Grimmjow va entre Komamura et Byakuya qui a encore les yeux fermés. Il les a juste ouvert pour voir la tête des nouveaux et les a tout de suite refermés. Il préfère les ignorer.

Komamura : _Hum ! C'est donc lui qui remplace Tôsen. Je sens que je vais le détester vu sa tête._

Neliel, elle, se met entre Kyôraku et Kurotsuchi.

Neliel : Bonjour.

Les deux capitaines ne répondent pas car ils ont les yeux attirés par la poitrine de la nouvelle venue, mais pour des raisons différentes chacun. Kyôraku pour des raisons normales et le maboul pour des raisons scientifiques.

Kyoraku : _Oooh, elle a vraiment une énorme poitrine ! Sûrement plus grosse que celle d'Unohana et, forcément, de ma Nanao chérie !_

Kurotsuchi :_ Hummm. Cette femelle arrancar, selon le volume de ses seins, doit avoir beaucoup de lait !_

Hitsugaya se pose des questions sur la nouvelle capitaine.

Hitsugaya : _C'est donc elle qui remplace Aizen. Elle a l'air gentille, mais comme pour Aizen, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. J'espère que ça ira pour Hinamori._

Unohana : Mais capitaine-commandant, il n'y a pas de remplaçant pour le poste de capitaine de la 3e division.

Yamamoto : Pas encore, mais ça va venir. Vous pouvez disposer. Sauf vous, capitaine Tu Oderschwank et capitaine Jaggerjack.

Tous les autres capitaines sortent de la salle. Les deux concernés se mettent devant papi.

Neliel : Qu'il y a-t-il, capitaine-commandant ?

Yamamoto : Vous allez raccompagner Orihime Inoue sur Terre. Ainsi, vous pourrez annoncer la nouvelle à Ichigo Kurosaki.

Grimmjow : Ouais-ouais !

Neliel : Bien.

Yamamoto : Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortent de la salle et la porte se referme derrière eux. Il n'y a personne. Neliel est contente.

Neliel : Je vais enfin retrouver Ichigo !

Grimmjow : Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est me battre contre lui !

Neliel : Oublie cette idée, Grimmjow. On est des capitaines, maintenant. ON a des responsabilités.

Grimmjow : C'que ça va être chiant !

Neliel : J'espère que l'on sera vite accepté. Bon, allons chercher Orihime. Elle est à la 4e division.

Grimmjow : Et elle est où, c'te fichue division ?

Neliel : On n'a qu'à suivre les flèches.

Elle montre au bleu un panneau avec des flèches qui montrent où se trouve chaque division.

Grimmjow : Ah ouais pratique.

A la 4e division, Orihime en a fini avec les soins. Unohana, arrivant de la réunion, Est à ses côtés.

Unohana : Tu as fais du bon travail, Orihime. Cela nous a bien avancé. Merci.

Inoue : Ce n'est rien. Mais est-ce que Grimmjow et Neliel vont bien ?

Unohana : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ont même un rang important, maintenant.

Inoue : Comment ça ?

A ce moment là, les 2 concernés rentrent dans la salle. La rouquine, en les voyant, est surprise des les voir vêtu du haori de capitaine.

Unohana : Comme on se retrouve, capitaine Tu Oderschwank et capitaine Jaggergack. Vous êtes venus pour Inoue ?

Neliel : Oui, on doit la ramener.

Grimmjow : Un boulot de merde, quoi !

Inoue : Mais… Vous êtes vraiment devenus…capitaine ?

Neliel : Oui, c'est bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Grimmjow : Ca te déranges pauvre cloche !?

Inoue : C'est que… j'ai cru que vous étiez en prison.

Neliel : Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu viens, on va retrouver Ichigo.

Les 2 capitaines et l'humaine se dirigent vers la sortie. Près d'eux, Hinamori, allongée, ouvre les yeux, elle voit les nouveaux venus. Elle apercoit, lorsque la longue chevelure de Neliel se soulève un peu, le Kanji du 5 sur le haori. Elle est surprise.

Unohana : Tu te réveilles enfin, Hinamori.

Hinamori : Capitaine Unohana. Cette femme qui vient de passer… C'est ma nouvelle capitaine ?

Unohana : Oui, C'est Neliel Tu Oderschwank, une ancienne espada. Elle vient d'être nommée capitaine de ta division.

Hinamori : Une ancienne…espada ? Mais alors elle est méchante.

Unohana : Non, je ne pense pas. Elle a beau avoir été une espada, je sens que, par son reiatsu, elle est gentille. Je comprends que tu te méfies depuis ce qui s'est passé. Mais ça ira. Maintenant repose-toi.

Hinamori : Oui, capitaine.

Neliel, Grimmjow et Orihime sont en rote vers le senkaimon qui les mènera sur terre.

Neliel : Heureusement qu'il y a des flèches sinon on se serait perdus.

La rouquine, depuis que les 2 fraccions de Neliel lui ont raconté les petites cochonneries qu'ils faisaient avec leur maîtresse, Elle se pose des questions sur la masturbation. Après tout, c'est de son âge. Elle profite de l'occasion pour lui demander.

Inoue : Euh, Neliel ?

Neliel : Oui, Orihme ?

Inoue : Est-ce que c'est bien de se masturber ?

La capitaine ne répond pas, un peu étonnée par la question.

Inoue : Désolée pour la question, mais l'autre jour Pesche et Dondochakka mon parlé de ce que tu faisais avec eux. Et ils m'ont dit que tu aimais ça. Alors, si tu pouvais…

Neliel : Décidément, ces deux là ne peuvent tenir leur langue. Ecoute .

L'ex tercera s'arrête se met face à Inoue.

Neliel : A l'époque où j'étais la tercera, J'avais entendu dire que les humains faisaient ce genres de choses. Alors j'ai voulu essayer, par curiosité. Il est vrai que j'aimais ça, mais je m'en suis lassé.

Inoue : Mais est-ce que c'est agréable ?

Neliel : C'est à toi de le découvrir. C'est mieux, non ?

Inoue : D'accord, mais je ne me sens pas prête.

Neliel : Tu n'as qu'à le faire quand tu te sentiras prête. Moi, personnellement, je le faisais pour une autre raison.

Inoue : Laquelle ?

Neliel se lève et regarde le soleil qui commence à se coucher.

Neliel : Pour oublier mes problèmes, mes souffrances.

Inoue : Tes… souffrances ?

Sur ces mots, un vent faisait voler les cheveux de la capitaine. Celle-ci semble avoir de la mélancolie dans son regard. Inoue sentait qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur le sujet, sous peine de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à la belle. Grimmjow s'incruste entre les 2 filles, ayant un peu entendu leur conversation.

Grimmjow : Tu lui parles de tes partouzes avec les 2 idiots, Neliel ? C'est vrai qu'on t'entendait jouir dans tout Las Noches !

Neliel : Grimmjow ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Grimmjow : Rhooo, c'est bon ! Vous pouvez remuer votre cul, on n'as pas que ça à faire !

Neliel : Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai hâta de retrouver Ichigo.

Sur Terre, Ichigo est chez Urahara. Pesche et Dondochakka s'inquiètent pour leur maîtresse.

Pesche : J'espère que Dame Nell va bien.

Ichigo : C'est vrai que ça fais un bout de temps qu'ils sont partis.

Urahara : Je vous parie qu'ils vont revenir tout de suite.

Ichigo : Comment peux-tu le savoir ? T'es pas devin !

Soudain, une lumière éblouit nos amis. Ichigo, à peine qu'il tourne la tête, se fait sauter dessus par quelqu'un. Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est Neliel.

Neliel : ICHIGOOOOOO !

Elle le serre de toutes ses forces. Inoue et Grimmjow assistent à la scène.

Inoue : Neliel, arrête ! Kurosaki-kun s'étouffe !

Grimmjow : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?

Neliel : Ichigo, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Le rouquin, après que la belle le lâche, est étonné par leur apparence.

Ichigo : Nell, Grimmjow, pourquoi vous portez ça ?

Neliel : Tu ne devines pas, Ichigo ? On est devenu des capitaines ?

Ichigo : Des…capitaines ?

Neliel : Oui. Je suis bien habillée comme ça ?

Grimmjow : Ca te déranges, tête d'orange ?

Le rouquin ne pouvait le croire.

Inoue : Tu n'es pas content pour eux, Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo : Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que je suis surpris.

Pesche : Vous êtes sublime, Dame Nell.

La concernée vient de remarquer que ses 2 fraccions sont là aussi. Elle leur fait un câlin.

Neliel : Vous êtes là, vous aussi !

Pesche : On est content que vous soyez devenus capitaine, Dame Nell !

Dondochakka : Vous le méritez, pour sûr !

Neliel : C'est gentil. Et toi, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Oui, je suis content pour toi, Nell. Mais pour Grimmjow…

Grimmjow : Quoi !? C'est quoi le problème !?

Ichigo : Ben, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils t'ont accepté comme capitaine.

L'ancien sexta saute de colère sur notre héros, mais Neliel l'attrape par derrière pour le retenir. Il essaye de foutre des coups au rouquin.

Grimmjow : Salaud ! Tu vas voir si je ne mérite pas d'être capitaine ! Viens te battre si tu te crois le meilleur !

Neliel : Calme-toi, Grimmjow ! Ichigo ne t'as rien fait !

Il se calme, et se retourne.

Grimmjow : Hum ! T'as de la chance qu'elle te protège, Kurosaki !

Neliel se tourne vers ses 2 fraccions en se baisse à leur hauteur.

Neliel : Dites vous deux, ça vous dirais de venir avec moi à la Soul Society ? Vous serez dans ma division.

Dondochakka : Vraiment, pour sûr ?

Neliel : Bien sûr. Après tout, je suis capitaine, maintenant.

Pesche : Ce sera un honneur, Dame Nell.

Neliel : Non. Maintenant c'est capitaine Nell.

Grimmjow : Bon,on y va ? J' veux régner moi !

Neliel : Oui, d'accord. Au revoir, Ichigo.

Les capitaines et les 2 idiots se dirigent vers le portail, mais Neliel s'arrête brusquement.

Pesche : Qu'avez-vous, Dame Nell ?

Elle ne répond pas, elle sanglote. Elle court vers Ichigo et le prit dans ses bras mais sans le serrer. Le rouquin voit que son amie pleure.

Ichigo : Nell, tu pleures ?

Neliel : Ichigo, je ne veux pas te quitter. Je suis contente d'êter capitaine, mais je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Je ne te reverrai plus jamais.

Ichigo, pose sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui lève la tête. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux.

Ichigo : Ne pleures pas Nell. Bien sûr qu'on se reverra.

Neliel : Tu… tu me le promets ?

Ichigo : Oui. Tu seras une très bonne capitaine, Neliel.

L'ex tercera est très touchée que, pour la première fois, Ichigo l'a appelé par son vrai prénom. Elle se rejette dans ses bras.

Neliel : Merci beaucoup, Ichigo !

Le bleu regarde cette scène avec dégoût.

Grimmjow : Hé ho ! On n'est pas dans un film romantique !

La beauté se lève et se dirige vers lui.

Neliel : Tu n'as aucuns sentiments, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : M'en fous ! Bon, on y va !

Finalement, ils s'en vont à la Soul Society. Inoue semble un peu jalouse. Elle regarde le rouquin.

Inoue : _Kurosaki-kun. Maintenant tu as trois fille dans ta vie : Moi, Kuchiki et maintenant Neliel. Mais qui tu préfères ?_

Urahara : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils sont allés à la Soul Society. Mais c'est étrange que Yamamoto les a engagés, alors qu'ils sont des arrancars. Il devait être désespéré.

Ichigo : Tiens, t'étais toujours là, toi !

Urahara : Bah oui, et depuis le début. Tu as vraiment toutes les filles à tes pieds, Kurosaki !

Ichigo : Ca va, oui ! Elle était triste de me quitter. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront.

**A suivre…**

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Et puis, pour préciser : JE SUIS UN GARçON ! C'est normal que j'aie des idées perverses, non ? Si vous aimez ça, vous 'avez qu'à lire ma fanfic de Sonic « Sonic Adventure Ressurection » et vous serez servis ! A plus !


	6. Chap 5: Les débuts

**Chapitre 5: Les débuts.**

L'après-midi, dans la 5e division, tous les shinigamis de celle-ci se sont retrouvés dans une salle avec une estrade. Sur celle-ci se tient Momo Hinamori, venant de sortir de l'hôpital.

Un shinigami : Vice-capitaine, est-ce vrai que notre nouvelle capitaine est une arrancar ?

Hinamori : Oui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Justement, Neliel vient d'arriver dans sa division. Elle est un peu en retard car elle s'est coiffée pour être plus présentable. Elle court pour se presser.

Neliel : Zut de zut ! Je suis en retard !

Dans la salle, on entend des bruits de pas sur le bois.

Hinamori : Cela doit être notre capitaine.

La capitaine ouvre brusquement la porte et reste devant, pour reprendre son souffle. Tout le monde la regarde. Durant sa course, son kimono a commencé à s'ouvrir, du coup, cela lui fait un joli décolleté à la Matsumoto ! Tous les hommes sont scotchés dessus, alors que les femmes pensent que c'est une allumeuse. Elle monte sur l'estrade, confuse, la main droite derrière la tête, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué son décolleté.

Neliel : Désolée, je suis un peu en retard.

Hinamori : Heu, capitaine.

Neliel : Oui ?

Hinamori : Votre kimono, il est un peu ouvert.

Elle regarde et effectivement c'est le cas. Elle le referme tout de suite, ce qui déçoit les hommes.

Neliel : Zut. Cela a dû se produire lorsque je courrais. Merci, Heu…

Hinamori : Momo Hinamori, vice-capitaine de la 5e division. En-enchantée.

Neliel : De même. J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre.

La capitaine se tourne vers les autres et se présente.

Neliel : Bonjour. Je suis Neliel Tu Oderschwank, votre nouvelle capitaine Vous devez être étonnés par le fait que je suis une arrancar, n'est-ce pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Je suis même très fière d'être devenue votre capitaine. Alors je ferai tout mon possible pour être une bonne capitaine.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, puis tout le monde se lève pour applaudir leur nouvelle capitaine. Neliel rougit un peu.

Neliel : Merci beaucoup ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

La vice-capitaine applaudit un peu timidement. Dans son cœur, elle sent que, comme Neliel est une arrancar, elle va la trahir, comme l'a fait l'ancien capitaine Sôsuke Aizen.

A la 9e division, tout le monde attend aussi leur capitaine. Mais ça fait un bon moment qu'on l'attend. Shûhei Hisagi, le vice-capitaine est là aussi.

Hisagi : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il a au moins une heure de retard !

La porte s'ouvre enfin. Grimmjow est là, à remonter son froc.

Hisagi : Et ben enfin ! Vous faisiez qu-

Il stoppe sa phrase car en voyant le trou de hollow et le masque du capitaine, il comprit tout de suite que c'est un arrancar. Tout le monde le regarde, très étonnés.

Grimmjow : Désolé, je cherchais les chiottes, j'avais une grosse envie. Mais j'en ai pas trouvé. Alors j'ai pissé et chié dehors.

Pas gêné, le mec ! Il monte sur l'estrade, à côté d'Hisagi qui s'écarte, vu l'odeur.

Grimmjow : Salut, bandes de couillons ! Chuis vot' nouveau capitaine, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et oui, je suis un espada. Et Alors !? Maintenant, tout va changer, pour vous ! Vous m'obéirez car je suis le roi !

Hisagi : _Mais pour qui il se prend ? On n'est pas ses chiens !_

Grimmjow : Et si vous voulez que je vous foute la paix, il faut que vous me battiez au combat ! Mais je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais ! Bon, j'me casse !

Grimmy se barre et sort. Un calme plat se fait sentir dans toute la salle. Puis tous les shinigamis hurlent leur mécontentement. Le vice-capitaine essaye de les calmer.

Hisagi : Calmez-vous ! Moi aussi je suis assez révolté par cet espada qui, on ne sait pourquoi, est devenu capitaine, mais il faut garder son calme !

Le bleu écoute le brouhaha que font les shinigamis, satisfait.

Grimmjow : Voilà, comme ça, je ne me ferai pas chier !

Retrouvons le petit Tôshiro Hitsugaya, le capitaine de la 10e division. Il marche dans le couloir, pensif. Il espère que cela se passe bien pour Hinamori avec la nouvelle capitaine. Il entre dans son bureau et là qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? Rangiku Matsumoto entrain de roupiller tranquillement sur le canapé. Elle dort comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de blessures. Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir.

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto !

Elle se réveille et regarde son capitaine par-dessus le canapé.

Matsumoto : Ah, salut, capitaine. Belle journée, hein ?

Hitsugaya : A ce que je vois, tu a l'air d'aller mieux. Es-tu au courant ?

Matsumoto : De quoi ?

Hitsugaya : Que les nouveaux capitaines de la 5e et 9e division sont des espadas.

Matsumoto : Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Hitsugaya : Je n'en sais rien. Je ne lis pas dans la tête du capitaine-commandant. Je me rends à la 5e division pour aller parler d'Hinamori à la nouvelle capitaine.

Matsumoto : D'ac. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Hitsugaya : Toi, tu lis et signes toutes les feuilles sur mon bureau.

Effectivement, il y a au moins plus de 100 feuilles sur le bureau.

Matsumoto : C'est pas juste !

Hitsugaya : Assumes tes responsabilités de vice-capitaine !

Le petit capitaine sort du bureau, laissant la pauvre rouquine avec toutes ces paperasses.

A la 5e division, Hinamori fait visiter à la nouvelle capitaine, mais elle n'ose la regarder de face, de peur que Neliel lui fasse du mal. Elles arrivent devant le bureau du capitaine.

Hinamori : Et voilà votre bureau, capitaine.

Neliel : Merci pour la visite, Hinamori.

Hinamori : De-de rien. Bon je vous laisse. J'ai… J'ai des choses à faire.

Neliel : Vas-y.

La planche à pain s'en va timidement sans se retourner. La capitaine la regarde partir.

Neliel : _Elle est gentille. Mais j'ai l'impression que je l'intimidais._

Elle entre dans son bureau et s'allonge sur le canapé.

Neliel : Finalement, tout s'est bien passé. Je plains ceux qui ont Grimmjow.

Soudain, elle entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Neliel : Entrez.

La personne entre. C'est Tôshiro. La capitaine est surprise de voir ce jeune garçon avec un haori de capitaine.

Neliel : Et bien mon petit, tu t'es perdu ?

La gaffe. Neliel a appelé Hitsugaya petit, ce qui le vexe un peu. Elle s'approche de lui, se met à sa hauteur et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Neliel : tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te déguiser en capitaine, sinon on va croire que tu en es un.

Hitsugaya : JE suis capitaine. Je suis Tôshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la 10e division.

Neliel, après avoir mis un temps pour comprendre, se lève rapidement, lui lâce la tête, et s'incline pour s'excuser.

Neliel : Je suis extrêmement confuse ! Je viens d'arriver, je ne connais pas tous les capitaines. Et puis je te trouve bien jeune pour être capitaine.

Hitsugaya : Ce n'est rien. Ca m'est déjà arrivé avec ma vice-capitaine. Tu est la capitaine Tu Oderschwank, n'est-ce pas ?

Neliel : Oui, c'est bien moi. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Hitsugaya : Volontiers.

Neliel s'assied à son bureau, le jeune capitaine devant elle.

Neliel : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Hitsugaya : Je voulais te parler d'Hinamori.

Neliel : Ma vice-capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Hitsugaya : Elle ne se comportait pas bizarrement ?

Neliel : Si. Elle évitait de me regarder. Comme si elle avait peur de moi.

Hitsuygaya : C'est normal. Elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise.

Neliel : De quoi ?

Hitsugaya : De la trahison d'Aizen. Il était capitaine de cette division. Il lui a transpercé le ventre.

Neliel : C'est d'une cruauté ! La pauvre, elle a dû être vraiment bouversée.

Hitsugaya : Oui. Puis-je te demander un service ?

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr ?

Hitsugaya : Ce serai de s'occuper d'Hinamori.

Neliel : Oui, je le ferai. Si elle a es problèmes, en tant que capitaine, il est de mon devoir de la consoler.

Hitsugaya : Merci.

Le gnome sort du bureau, laissant la nouvelle capitaine.

Neliel : _Il doit vraiment s'inquiéter pour son amie pour venir m'en parler. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que l'on me fasse déjà confiance. Et puis ça doit être dur pour lui de porter sur ses épaules le rôle de capitaine. Il est si jeune ! J'espère pour lui que sa vice-capitaine est quelqu'un de responsable._

_Alors là, pas du tout ! _Par contre, à la 9e division, tout le monde est révolté que leur capitaine est un espada, qu'il soit si vulgaire, et qu'il ai osé faire ses besoins dehors. Grimmjow dort tranquillement dans son bureau. Hisagi entre mais cela ne réveille pas le bleu. IL se rapproche et hurle.

Hisagi : Capitaine !

L'ancien sexta se réveille brusquement et se lève. Il regarde le vice-capitaine, mal réveillé.

Grimmjow : Kess t'as, toi ?

Hisagi : Déjà que je me force à aller vous parler. Vous dormez alors que tout le monde est contre vous ?

Grimmjow : Bah tant mieux !

Hisagi : Quoi !? Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

Grimmjow : Réfléchis un peu, Mister 69 ! Si les autres me détestent, ils voudront se battre contre moi ! Ainsi je ne me ferai pas chier !

Hisagi : Vous aimez vous battre ?

Grimmjow : Bah ouais ! C'est dans ma nature !

« Mister 69 » A l'impression d'entendre son zampakuto, Kazeshini, qui ne pense qu'à tuer.

Hisagi : Vous devriez aller leur parler, pour régler les choses.

Grimmjow : Et pourquoi j'le ferai.

Hisagi : C'est votre responsabilité de capitaine.

Grimmjow : Tss ! C'que t'es chiant !

Le capitaine sort de son bureau. Dehors, tous le monde crie son mécontentement. Ils ont des pancartes où il est écrit « à bas le capitaine !», « Sale Espada ! » et autres. Le bleu se met face à eux.

Grimmjow : Salut les nuls !

-Hé, il est là !

Tous les shinigamis se dirigent vers l'arrancar, en criant plus fort. Lui, regarde le résultat, satisfait. Le vice-capitaine arrive.

Hisagi : Calmez-vous ! Notre « capitaine » va faire une déclaration.

Tout le monde se tait, à attendre les mots de celui-ci. Grimmjow réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire, ce qui fait un moment de silence. Enfin, il se décide à parler.

Grimmjow : Je m'excuse.

Quoi !? Grimmjow s'excuser !? C'est impossible ! On nage en plein délire, là ! En fait, il fait semblant de s'excuser.

Grimmjow : C'est que j'avais envie de me battre. C'est pour ça que je vous ai provoqué. Mais bon, je m'excuse.

Tous les hommes se posent des questions. Est-il sincère. Finalement, ils rentrent tous dans leur quartier, sauf Grimmjow et Hisagi.

Hisagi : Vous étiez sincère, capitaine ?

Grimmjow : Tu te fou de moi ? Bien sûr que non ! J'ai joué la comédie !

Hisagi : Vous êtes vraiment…

Grimmjow : Au moins ça a marché. Je fais ça vraiment pour te faire plaisir, Mister 69 !

Hisagi : Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

Grimmjow : Fais c'que j'veux !

Le jour suivant, à la 5e division. Neliel repense à ce que Hitsugaya lui a dis à propos d'Hinamori.

Neliel : Je vais aller la voir, pour la consoler.

Elle sort de son bureau et marche dans le couloir. Tous les shinigamis qu'elle croise lui dit bonjour. Elle leur répond avec le sourire. Elle arrive près de la chambre de la vice-capitaine. Celle-ci y est. Elle est assise par terre sur les genoux, à regarder un cadre photo. Soudain, on frappe à sa porte, elle sursaute.

Hinamori : En-entrez.

La porte s'ouvre, c'est bien sûr Neliel.

Neliel : C'est moi, Hinamori.

Hinamori : C-c'est vous, capitaine ?

Neliel : Je peux te parler ?

La planche à pain ne répond pas. La capitaine sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle s'avance vers Hinamori, qui commence à paniquer en entendant les pas de Neliel sur le bois. Elle serre le cadre sur elle pour cacher la photo. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite.

Hinamori : _Elle vient vers moi. Si-si elle voit la photo, elle va peut-être se mettre en colère et me faire du mal ! Qu'est-ce que e vais faire ? Que vais-je lui dire ?_

Neliel est juste à côté d'elle. Elle se baisse. Le cœur de la jeune fille bat très vite.

Hinamori : _Elle est près de moi ! Elle va me faire du mal !_

La vice-capitaine ferme les yeux. Elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle les rouvre et se retourne.

Neliel : Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Hinamori ?

Hinamori : Co-comment ça ?

Neliel : Le capitaine Hitsugaya m'a dit que tu a des problèmes. Il est inquiet pour toi.

Hinamori : Tôshiro ?

Neliel : Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler. Je suis ta capitaine.

La jeune fille hésite un peu. C'est vrai que Neliel a l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle. Et puis cela lui fera du bien de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle se jette à l'eau. Elle tend le cadre à se capitaine.

Hinamori : Tenez.

Neliel : C'est une photo ?

Neliel prend le cadre et regarde la photo. C'est une photo d'Hinamori avec Aizen, à l'époque où il était capitaine. La jeune fille est heureuse sur la photo. Neliel n'est pas surprise parla présence d'Aizen, vu que Tôshiro lui a expliqué la situation. Momo se sent un peu honteuse d'avoir gardé la photo et de la montrer à sa capitaine.

Neliel : Tu l'admirais, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinamori : Ou-oui. Il était si attentionné, si gentil avec moi. J'étais fière d'être sa vice-capitaine. Mais… Ce jour là…

Elle a les mains qui serrent son bas de kimono. Elle commence à pleurer.

Hinamori : Lorsqu'il m'a transpercé avec son sabre, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et… Son regard… Ce n'était pas celui du capitaine Aizen ! Le capitaine Aizen n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est impossible !

Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Neliel constate que cet évènement l'a beaucoup bouleversée. La capitaine, prend Hinamori dans ses bras pour la consoler. Cette dernière, surprise par ce geste, arrête de pleurer.

Neliel : Je te comprends. Moi aussi j'ai été en quelque sorte trahie. Mais ce que tu as vécu est pire. Ce que t'as fais Aizen est immonde. Je comprends que tu as peur de moi du fait que je sois une arrancar. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne te ferai aucun mal et ne te trahirai jamais. Je suis ta capitaine, Hinamori.

Hinamori se sent bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on a eu autant affection pour elle.

Hinamori : Capitaine ?

Neliel : Oui, hinamori ?

La jeune vice-capitaine se met face à sa capitaine et la regarde.

Hinamori : Je suis désolée. Désolée d'avoir douté de vous. Je pensais que vous étiez méchante, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Vous êtes gentille avec moi. Je m'excuse, sincèrement.

Neliel pose sa main sur l'épaule de Momo.

Neliel : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ta réaction est tout à fait normale.

Hinamori : Je suis honorée d'être votre vice-capitaine, capitaine To… Ti odu…

Neliel : Appelle-moi Capitaine Neliel, ce sera plus simple, non ?

La belle capitaine sourit à sa subordonnée. Celle-ci est admirée par la beauté de sa supérieure. Elle sourit aussi.

Hinamori : D'accord, capitaine Neliel.

Elle n'a été heureuse depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, cette séquence émotion est interrompue par Pesche et Dondochakka qui arrivent brusquement dans la pièce. Hinamori crie de surprise en les voyants et se cache derrière sa capitaine.

Pesche : Dame Nell, vous étiez là !

Dondochakka : On vous a cherché partout pour sûr !

Neliel : Salut vous deux ! Et puis, appelez-moi capitaine, maintenant.

Pesche : Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

Neliel : Tiens, vous avez reçu vos kimonos. Ils vous vont très bien.

Effectivement, les 2 anciens fraccions portent le kimono noir.

Pesche : Merci, capitaine.

Dondochakka : Oui, mais le mien n'a pas de gouttes d'eau, pour sûr !

Pesche : Des pois, quoi.

Dondochakka : Non, des gouttes d'eau !

Neliel : Allons, ne vous disputez pas.

La vice-capitaine sort sa tête pour voir les 2 arrancars. Elle tremble un peu de peur.

Hinamori : C-capitaine, qu-qui est-ce ?

Neliel : Hinamori, je te présente mes deux anciens fraccions, Pesche et Dondochakka. Vous deux, je vous présente Momo Hinamori, la vice-capitaine de cette division.

Hinamori : Bon-bonjour.

Pesche : Salut ! Tu es bien petite, toi !

Neliel : Ne vous moquez pas d'elle. Elle est votre supérieure.

Pesche : Et pourquoi ce ne serai pas nous, les vice-capitaines ? On était votre Fraccion !

Dondochakka : On le mérite, pour sûr !

Neliel : Mais ne soyez pas jaloux ! Tans que vous restez avec moi !

Pesche : … Oui, vous avez raison, capitaine.

Hinamori : Dites, capitaine.

Neliel : Oui, Hinamori ?

Hinamori : Comment il est, le capitaine de la 9e division ?

Neliel : Grimmjow ? Il est… Tout le contraire de moi niveau caractère.

Hinamori : Il est donc… méchant ?

Neliel : Non, je ne dirai pas méchant. Il est… instable. Il adore se battre.

Hinamori : Pauvre Hisagi ! J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé !

Neliel : Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tant que Hisagi ne le provoque pas au combat, il ne lui fera rien. Ce que je crains, c'est que, vu le sale caractère de Grimmjow, il fasse des bêtises. De toute façon, tant que je suis là, il se tiendra tranquille.

Pesche : Ca, c'est bien dit, Capitaine Nell !

Hinamori : Si… Si vous le dites, capitaine.

**A suivre…**

_Rendez-vous au chapitre 6. Salut !_


	7. Chap 6 partie 1 : Le lait

**Chapitre 6 (partie1) : Le lait**

A la 9e division, tout est calme. Pas de bagarres avec le capitaine, de toute façon il n'y en a jamais eu, pas d'émeutes. Mais où se trouve le capitaine Jaggerjack ? Dans son bureau, affalé sur le canapé. Il s'ennuie un max, vu qu'il ne se bat pas. Apparemment, son plan n'a pas marché.

Grimmjow : M'ennuie.

Le vice-capitaine Hisagi rentre et voit son capitaine rien faire, alors qu'il y a plein de papier à remplir.

Hisagi : Euh, capitaine ?

Grimmjow : Ah, t'es là, Mister 69 ?

Celui-ci en a ras le bol que le bleu le surnomme ainsi, sans savoir quelle est la signification du nombre 69 sur sa joue pour Hisagi.

Hisagi : Dites, il faudrait peut-être remplir ces feuilles ?

Grimmjow : Pas envie ! Moi, c'que j'veux c'est m'battre !

Hisagi : Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir à la 11e division. Le capitaine Kenpachi se fera une joie de se battre avec vous.

Grimmjow : Ah bon !? J'y fonce !

L'ancien sexta, tout content de se battre enfin, se rue vers la sortie. Mais une femme apparaît sans prévenir. Comme il ne peut s'arrêter, le bleu trébuche sur elle. La fille se retrouve allongée sur le dos et Grimmy sur elle. Il se relève un peu.

Grimmjow : Hé, toi, sale garce ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où…tu…vas ?

Il s'interrompt car il voir que sa main droite pelote le sein gauche de la femme ! Et cette femme, c'est Nemu Kurotsuchi, la « fille » de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, le capitaine de la 12e division. Il saigne du nez.

Nemu : Ah, c'est vous, capitaine Jaggerjack. Le seigneur Mayuri vous demande.

Grimmjow : Ah, heu, d'accord.

Ils se lèvent, Grimmy toujours entrain de peloter Nemu puis se mettent en route. Normalement, il aurait carrément refusé de venir. Mais vu son geste vicieux et que ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger, il continue. Il bande comme un taureau !

Grimmjow : _C'est la première fois que je pelote une fille ! C'est si doux !_

Il est tellement attiré par la poitrine de Nemu qu'il ne remarque même pas qu'ils se dirigent vers la 5e division !

Justement, retrouvons Neliel. Elle parle avec sa vice-capitaine. Celle-ci, depuis l'arrivée de Neliel, se sent mieux, heureuse grâce à sa capitaine.

Neliel : Alors, Hinamori, tu fais quoi, aujourd'hui ?

Hinamori : Je dois me rendre à la réunion des vice-capitaines. Et vous, capitaine Neliel ?

Neliel : Le capitaine Ukitake m'a invitée boire une tasse de thé.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. La capitaine se dirige vers celle-ci et ouvre. C'est Nemu.

Nemu : C'est vous, la capitaine Tu Oderschwank ?

Neliel : Oui, c'est bien moi.

Nemu : Le seigneur Mayuri veut vous voir.

Neliel : Le capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Bon, d'accord. Mais… c'est quoi, ça ?

Elle remarque qu'une main d'homme est posée sur le sein gauche de la fille. Elle sort pour y voir plus clair et qui elle voit ? Grimmjow, toujours entrain de peloter Nemu. Il semble se faire des fantasmes dans la tête. Neliel lui donne une grosse baffe sur la joue, ce qui le fait revenir sur terre et lâcher prise.

Grimmjow : Mais t'es folle ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Neliel : Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça à cette femme ? Ce n'est pas un objet !

Grmmjow : Je l'ai peloté accidentellement, et elle n'a rien dit, alors j'ai continué !

Neliel : Grimmjow, cela ne se fait pas.

Grimmjow : Arrête de me faire la morale, la vache à lait !

Nemu : Hum, hum !

Les 2 capitaines arrêtent de se disputer et tournent la tête vers la vice-capitaine.

Nemu : Capitaine Jaggerjack, veuillez reposer votre main sur mon sein, je vous prie.

Neliel est très étonnée par cette phrase, Grimmjow, lui, en est ravie.

Grimmjow : Et ben tu vois que ça ne la dérange pas !

Neliel : Mais enfin-

Grimmjow : Hého, c'est bon, madame je sais tout ! Elle, au moins c'est une fille facile !

L'ancien sexta repose sa main là où elle était, et retourne dans son monde.

Nemu : Bien. Suivez-moi.

La vice-capitaine part devant. Grimmjow est bien obligé de la suivre vu qu'il a son sein en pleine main ! Neliel suit, et se pose des questions.

Neliel : _elle est bizarre. Pourquoi veut-elle que Grimmjow lui caresse le sein ? Et que nous veux le capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Il paraît qu'il est un peu fou. Je m'attends au pire._

La petite troupe se dirige donc vers les laboratoires de la 12e division.

Retrouvons Hitsugaya dans son bureau. Il pense à son amie d'enfance, Hinamori. Ses pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée brusque de Matsumoto dans le bureau, essoufflée.

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto ! Où tu étais ?

Matsumoto : Et bien, j'étais en chemin et…

**Flashback (il y a quelques minutes)**

La rouquine aux attributs très volumineux se dirige vers la 10e division, sans se presser, même si elle est en retard.

Matsumoto : La capitaine va encore râler parce que je suis en retard. Mais bon, j'adore le voir en colère. Il est trop mignon !

Elle tourne à l'angle et devant elle, Nemu qui conduit Grimmjow et Neliel à la 12e division. Comme elle était au courant de leur présence, elle n'y prête pas attention. Elle ne s'occupe pas d'observer Grimmjow qui pelote toujours Nemu. Mais dès qu'elle voit Neliel, là, ça l'intéresse.

Matsumoto : _Elle a beau être une arrancar, elle est jolie, mais pas autant que moi !_

Son regard se dirige vers la poitrine de Neliel, et là, la rouquine s'arrête, comme si ce qu'elle vient de voir est impossible. Neliel la remarque.

Neliel : Ah, bonjour.

Matsumoto : B-bonjour.

Les deux femmes se croisent, puis Neliel continue de suivre les 2 autres. La rouquine, elle, reste sur place, perturbée.

Matsumoto : Non, ce n'est pas possible…

**Fin du Flashback**

Hitsugaya : Oui, tu les a vus, et alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

Matsumoto : Elle… Elle… ELLE A UNE AUSSI GROSSE POITRINE QUE MOI, VOIRE PLUS !!!

Matsumoto voit en Neliel une rivale. Le petit capitaine trouve cette réaction stupide.

Hitsugaya : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Matsumoto : Et alors ? Mais capitaine, elle va me piquer ma popularité !

Hitsugaya : Tu es populaire, maintenant ?

Matsumoto : Mais oui ! Celle d'avoir la plus grosse poitrine de tout le seireitei ! Dites capitaine, vous préférez ma poitrine ou celle de l'autre ?

En disant cela, la bimbo se met devant Tôshirô et prend ses seins en pleine mains ! Il a les yeux rivés sur les attributs de Rangiku et rougit.

Hitsugaya : Euh…

Matsumoto : Allez, dites-le moi, capitaine.

Ce dernier recule pour ne plus avoir ces « merveilles de la nature » à ses yeux.

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto, ce n'est pas important !

Matsumoto : Ben pour moi si !

Hitsugaya : La capitaine Neliel Tu Oderschwank n'est pas comme toi. Elle ne se sert pas de sa poitrine pour se faire aimer des autres. Elle veut se faire accepter malgré qu'elle soit une arrancar en montrant se qualités de capitaine. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle.

La rouquine arrête sa crise, es constatant que son capitaine a l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle capitaine.

Hitsugaya : Grâce à elle, Hinamori va beaucoup mieux. Matsumoto.

Matsumoto : Oui, capitaine ?

Hitsugaya : Ne sois pas ennemie avec elle. Je pense que vous pourrez devenir de bonnes amies.

Matsumoto : …

Hitsugaya : Passons. Tu ne devais pas aller à la réunion des vice-capitaines ?

Matsumoto : Ha, oui c'est vrai ! Bon, j'y cours !

Rangiku sort donc du bureau, laissant le petit capitaine.

Hitsugaya : Sacrée Matsumoto !

Dans les laboratoires de la 12e division, un drôle de groupe traverse les machines et substances étranges. Nemu, Neliel et Grimmjow. Ce dernier est toujours entrain de peloter Nemu, ce qui ne plaît pas à Neliel qui trouve ce comportement indigne d'un capitaine.

Neliel : Grimmjow, il serait peut-être temps de la lâcher.

Le bleu n'entend pas. Il rêve éveillé en bavant.

Grimmjow : Gaaa… Gros nibards…

Neliel : Désespérant.

Enfin, ils trouvent le capitaine Kurotsuchi qui les attendait.

Nemu : Seigneur Mayuri. Le capitaine Jaggerjack et le capitaine Tu Oderschwank sont là, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

En les voyants, il fait un petit sourire sadique.

Mayuri : C'est bien, Nemu.

Nemu : Seigneur Mayuri, puis-je partir ? Je dois me rendre à une réunion.

Mayuri : Oui, tu peux disposer.

Nemu : Merci, Seigneur Mayuri.

La jeune femme s'en va, ce qui fait lâcher la main de Grimmjow qui, dès son étreinte finie, revient sur Terre, déçu.

Grimmjow : Et merde !

En voyant la tête de Mayuri, il pouffe de rire.

Grimmjow : Oh putain la gueule qu'il a ! On dirait un clown !

Neliel : Grimmjow, arrête de te moquer !

Mayuri : Heu, pourquoi il rigole, celui-là ?

Neliel : Ne vous occupez pas de lui. Pourquoi nous avoir fais venir ici, capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

Mayuri : Ha oui ! Je vous ai fait venir ici pour m'aider un peu dans mes recherches sur les arrancars.

Grimmjow : Bref, on est tes esclaves, guignol !

Neliel : Voyons, Grimmjow ! Il veut juste qu'on l'aide. C'est normal de s'entraider entre capitaines. Tu t'énerves vraiment pour rien !

Grimmjow Arrête de me faire la morale, miss gros melons !

Neliel : Arrêtes de me donner des surnoms ayant rapport avec ma poitrine !

Grimmjow : Et ben t'avais pas qu'en avoir d'aussi gros, grosses loches !

Neliel voudrait bien donner une leçon à cet idiot, mais mieux vaut pas pour ne pas avoir mauvaise réputation auprès des autres. Elle préfère régler ça sans violence.

Neliel : Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que dire ce genre de surnoms pouvait blesser une femme ?

Grimmjow : Et voilà ! Ca, c'est bien les femmes, tellement susceptibles ! Dès qu'on leur dit qu'elles ont des gros nibards, ce qui est ton cas, elles se vexent et veulent nous foutre une gifle !

Neliel : Arrête ! Ichigo ne me dirai jamais ce genres de choses !

Grimmjow : Revenons-en à lui, tiens ! Depuis que tu ne le vois plus, je parie que tu chiales toutes les nuits ! On dirait que ce connard est ton chérie !

La belle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Neliel : A-arrête… T-tu ne peux comprendre mes sentiments !

Grimmjow : Tu n'es pas parfaite, Neliel ! N'oublie pas que, il a quelques années, ton f-

Neliel : Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui !

Grimmjow : Ah ouais ? Tu ne veux pas que je parle de lui ? Pourtant, on était potes, lui et moi ! Et par ta faute, il croupit en taule !

Neliel : Mais… il a essayé de…me…

La belle commence à pleurer, comme si ce qui c'était passé est grave, et c'est le cas. Grimmjow s'en fiche royalement qu'elle pleure. Décidément, il est doué pour faire pleurer les filles rapidement, ce mec ! _T'as fait pleurer Neliel-chérie !_ Mayuri regarde la scène qui vient de se produire.

Mayuri : _Alors comme ça, même les femelles arrancars connaissent la tristesse ? C'est très intéressant !_ Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie et que votre dispute n'est pas intéressante, mais il faut revenir à ce qu'on allait faire, c'est-à-dire m'aider pour mes recherches.

Neliel : /sèche ses larmes/ Ou-oui, vous avez raison.

Mayuri : Bien. On va commencer par vous, ma chère.

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr.

Grimmjow : Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Mayuri : Vous, attendez votre tour. Et je vous conseille de lire.

Grimmjow : …Gné ?

Neliel : A tout à l'heure, Grimmjow.

La belle et le maboul rentrent dans une pièce dont la porte se referme juste après leur passage. Le bleu se retrouve seul. Il se dirige vers des sièges qui font office de salle d'attente, et pose son cul sur l'une d'elle.

Grimmjow : Pourquoi l'autre clown m'a parlé de lire ?

Il remarque que, sur la table devant lui, il y a 2 boîtes. Une où c'est écrit « magazines pour femelles » et l'autre « magazine pour mâles ».

Grimmjow : Gné ?

Il regarde dans la première. Effectivement, c'est des magazines féminins.

Grimmjow : Pff ! Comme si j'allais lire ces torchons !

Il se tourne vers l'autre boîte, et là, qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? Pleins de revues pornos ! Il saigne du nez. Neliel, quand à elle, est avec le maboul. La pièce ressemble un peu à un mélange de laboratoire et de salle de torture. Un énorme bocal attire son attention. Et qui on retrouve à l'intérieur ? Szayel Aporro Grantz, dans le même état qu'il était la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu. Ce que Neliel ne sait pas, c'est que le rose a aidé cet empaffé de Nnoitra à la piéger pour la tuer.

Neliel : Dites, capitaine Kurotsuchi. Comment s'est-il retrouvé comme ça ?

Mayuri : A ça, c'est mon petit secret. Hi hi ! Bon, venez ici.

Le fou indique à la capitaine de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en métal. Elle s'y installe sans se poser de questions.

Neliel : Alors, capitaine Kurotsuchi, que fait-on ?

Mayuri : C'est très simple : Je vais prélever quelque chose qui est en vous.

Neliel : Prélever… quelque chose… en moi ? Que voulez-vous dire?

Mayuri : Vous verrez bien.

Le clown sort une télécommande et appuie sur le bouton. Des cadenas sortent des accoudoirs, ce qui empêche la capitaine de bouger. Elle commence à paniquer.

Neliel : Mais capitaine Kurotsuchi, que faites-vous ?

Celui-ci cherche quelque chose dans son bazar. Enfin il le trouve.

Mayuri : Ah, le voilà.

L'objet dont a besoin le fou est… un tire-lait ! Cet objet sert à extraire le lait contenu dans les seins des femmes ayant eu un enfant. Il se tourne face à Neliel avec l'objet en main, en faisant son énorme sourire sadique ! Il s'approche lentement d'elle, qui est effrayé par son sourire.

Mayuri : Détendez-vous ma chère. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Enfin, il est face à Neliel que ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il veut. Il prend le kimono de la belle et, délicatement, l'ouvre jusqu'à laisser le sein droit de Neliel à l'air ! Cela le laisse indifférent de voir ça. _Bizarre, ce mec !_ Le taré approche le tire-lait vers le mamelon droit de Neliel !

Mayuri : Encore quelques centimètres…

Neliel, complètement paniquée, utilise toute sa force pour casser les cadenas qui la retiennent, ce qui marche, et fait un sonido pour se retrouver derrière le fou pour être hors de danger. Celui se retourne vers Neliel. Celle-ci a eu assez peur et a toujours le kimono ouvert vers la droite, ce qui laisse donc son sein droit à l'air ! Mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas.

Neliel : Qu-qu'avez-vous eu l'intention de faire ?

Mayuri : Ce que j'allais faire ? J'allais…

Le taré prend son air de débile en faisant partir ses yeux dans tous les sens et en tirant la langue.

Mayuri : récolter votre lait !

Neliel : Mon… lait ?

Mayuri : Oui, exactement ! L'autre jour, lorsque vous vous êtes mise à côté de moi, à la vue de votre poitrine, je me suis tout de suite dit que vous avez du lait !

Neliel : M-mais pourquoi en avoir besoin ?

Mayuri : Pour l'étudier, bien sûr ! Le lait de femelle arrancar doit avoir des propriétés spéciales !

Neliel : Vous êtes fou ! Je n'ai pas de lait ! Je ne suis pas enceinte, donc je ne peux pas produire de lait !

Mayuri : Ne mentez pas ! Avec des seins aussi volumineux, vous avez à coup sûr du lait ! Et puis qui me dit que les femelles arracars n'en produisent pas à volonté, du lait ?

Neliel : Donc pour vous, je ne suis… qu'un sujet d'expérience ?

Mayuri : Oui, c'est exactement ça !

En entendant ces mots, Neliel se sent trahie. Mais elle préfère ne pas s'occuper de lui et se dirige vers la porte. Elle essaye d'ouvrir la porte, en vain, elle ne s'ouvre pas. Elle comprend tout de suite que c'est Mayuri qui l'a fermée.

Neliel : Veuillez ouvrir la porte, capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Mayuri : Non. Tant que je n'aurais pas votre lait, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici.

Neliel : …Bien.

L'ex tercera recule de quelques pas et reste face à la porte. Elle ferme les yeux et a l'air de se concentrer.

Mayuri : Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

La belle se prépare à faire une attaque, mais laquelle ? Au même moment, Grimmjow est toujours assis à lire ses magazines de cul. Et ça a l'air de bien l'exciter ! La grande pièce où il se trouve est très calme. A part lui, pas un chat. Ce calme semble bien durer. Mais sans prévenir, un énorme et long rayon d'énergie rose, qui ressemble à un celo et fait un boucan pas possible, traverse toute la pièce à une de ces vitesses en partant de la salle de torture de Kurotsuchi. Le bleu ne remarque rien tellement il est absorbé par ses lectures cochonnes. Puis le rayon disparaît. Quelque secondes après, Neliel sort de la salle, calmement. Elle remet correctement son kimono et sort de cette division de fous. Grimmjow n'a toujours rien remarqué. Mayuri la regarde partir par un énorme trou dans la porte. C'est Neliel qui l'a fait en crachant un celo par la bouche pour pouvoir sortir. Il regarde le tire-lait qu'il a toujours dans la main.

Mayuri : Je l'aurai un jour, son lait de femelle arrancar. Je l'aurai.

A la réunion des vices-capitaines, ils étaient tous là sauf Kira pour on ne sait quelle raison, et le vice-capitaine de la 1ère division car il est malade dû à un thé mal préparé. Donc du coup, vu qu'il n'est pas là, personne ne dit un mot, vu que c'est lui qui lançait les débats. Tout est calme. La seule qu'on entend, c'est Yachiru car elle se goinfre d'onigiris.

Nanao : Vu que personne n'a l'air de se décider à lancer le débat, je propose que l'on parle des nouveaux capitaines. Ceux qui sont d'accord lèvent la main.

Tous la lèvent vu qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, sauf Yachiru qui s'empiffre.

Nanao : Bien, commençons le débat. Pour débuter, je pense qu'il est logique de laisser la parole au vice-capitaine Hisagi ou à la capitaine Hinamori, vu qu'ils sont les plus proches d'eux. Alors, qui de vous deux veux commencer ?

Hisagi : Moi, je veux bien. Alors moi, je ne peux plus le supporter ! Il est vulgaire, il ne pense qu'à se battre, il ne fait pas son boulot, et en plus il me donne un surnom débile !

Matsumoto : Et lequel ?

Hisagi : Il m'appelle Mister 69.

Yachiru : Hihi ! C'est rigolo !

Matsumoto : Mon pauvre ! Il doit penser que t'adores le 69 !

Hisagi : Où veux-tu en venir ?

Iba : Elle te parle de la position du 69 !

Hinamori : C-c'est quoi le 69 ?

Matsumoto : C'est simple : c'est une fellation et un cunnilingus en même temps !

Hinamori : Mais… C'est quoi, une fellation et un cunnilingus ?

Matsumoto : C'est simple : une fellation, c'est lorsque la fill-

Nanao : Matsumoto ! Nous ne parlons pas de ce genre de cochonneries ! C'est hors-sujet !

Matsumoto : Ce n'est pas des cochonneries, c'est la vie !

Nanao : Bon ! On va laisser la parole à Hinamori. Son témoignage ne sera pas interrompu par des allusions sexuelles !

Hinamori : D'accord. La capitaine Neliel est une personne bien. Elle est si gentille, si attentionné avec moi. Je me sens si bien à ses côtés. Et je suis sûre qu'elle ne me trahira jamais. Je l'admire beaucoup.

Matsumoto : Mon capitaine aussi a l'air de l'apprécier.

Nanao : Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, le capitaine Kyôraku ne pense qu'à elle ! Il a même osé me demander de me refaire les seins au même tour de poitrine que celui de la capitaine Tu Oderschwank !

Matsumoto : C'est vrai que tu es assez plate !

Nanao rougit dû à ce que lui a dit la rouquine.

Nanao : M-mais ça va, oui !

Matsumoto : En parlant de formes, Hinamori.

Hinamori : Oui, Rangiku ?

Matumoto : Est-ce que Neliel a une plus grosse poitrine que moi ?

_Non mais elle casse-couilles, celle-là, avec sa poitrine ! _La jeune fille est surprise par la question.

Hinamori : M-mais Rangiku, ce n'est pas important ! Et si je te donnais une réponse, ce serait irrespectueux envers la capitaine Neliel !

Matsumoto : T'est vraiment coincée ! Ya rien de bizarre à dire qui de moi ou Neliel a les plus gros seins !

Nanao : Matsumoto ! J'ai dit qu'on ne parle pas de ce genre de choses !

Matsumoto : Pff ! Si je n'ai plus le droit de m'informer !

Nanao : Et vous vice-capitaine Kurajishi, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Yachiru : Et ben moi, je leur ai déjà trouvé des surnoms rigolos !

Nanao : Okayyy… Et lesquels ?

Yachiru : Et ben « Schtroumpf » et « Capitaine gros nibards » !

Matsumoto : Hé ! C'est moi, Gros nibards !

Yachiru : Non, Maintenant, tu es « Vache à lait » ! Ah ben tiens, j'ai une idée ! Bon, vous les hommes, vous partez ! C'est une réunion improvisée du Club des Femmes Shinigamis !

Hisagi : C'est juste pour votre club ? Ca ne se fait pas !

Nanao : La présidente a parlé. Toutes les personnes ici présentes de sexe masculin doivent quitter la salle.

Tous les hommes, sans discuter, vu que ce club a une grande influence, sortent de la salle. Il ne reste plus que Matsumoto, Hinamori, Nemu, Kiyone, Isane, Nanao la vice-présidente du club et Yachiru la présidente du Club des Femmes Shinigamis.

Nanao : alors, présidente, quelle est votre idée ?

Yachiru : C'est simple : je veux faire adhérer Capitaine gros nibards au club !

Hinamori : Oui, cela ferait vraiment plaisir à capitaine Neliel.

Matsumoto : Carrément d'accord ! Comme ça, je vais pouvoir enfin lui parler.

Yachiru : OK ! Alors toutes celles qui veulent qu-

Nanao : Attendez un peu, présidente. On ne peut l'accepter notre club.

Yachiru : Bah pourquoi ?

Nanao : Ce n'est pas une shinigami, mais une arrancar.

Matsumoto : Rhooo, allez, fais pas ta difficile !

Hinamori : La capitaine Neliel ne vous fera aucun mal, je vous assure.

Nanao : Peut-être, mais-

Yachiru : Tais-toi, la binoclarde ! C'est moi, la présidente ! Alors celles qui veulent que Capitaine gros nibards adhère au club lèvent la main.

Evidemment, toutes lèvent la main, même Nanao qui cède.

Yachiru : Super ! Allons lui annoncer la nouvelle !

Hinamori : Mais elle est avec le capitaine Ukitake. On ne va pas les dérang-

Nemu : Non.

Toutes les filles tournent la tête vers la vice-capitaine de la 12e division.

Matsumoto : Quoi, non ?

Nemu : Le capitaine Jaggerjack et la capitaine Tu Oderschwank sont à la 12e division avec le seigneur Mayuri.

Yachiru : D'accord ! Alors je charge la coincée à annoncer la nouvelle à Capitaine gros nibards !

Hinamori : Euh, c'est moi, la coincée ?

Yachiru : Bah oui, c'est toi.

Hinamori : Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil !

Yachiru : Chuis la présidente, je t'appelle comme je veux ! La réunion improvisée du Club des Femmes Shinigamis est close !

_Merci d'avoir lu cette première partie du chapitre 6 ! La deuxième partie arrivera bientôt ! A plus !_


	8. Chap 6 partie 2: le sperme

**Chapitre 6 part 2 : Le sperme**

Grimmjow est toujours à admirer les merveilleuses créatures dans les pornos. Mais ses fantasmes sont interrompus par Kurotsuchi qui vient le chercher.

Mayuri : Mon cher, c'est votre tour.

Grimmjow : Tu ne vois pas que j'm'occupe !?

Mayuri : allons, mon cher. Vous pouvez contrôler vos pulsions primaires et venir.

Grimmjow : Pff, c'que t'es chiant, toi !

Le bleu repose son magazine de cul dans la boîte et suis le maboul les mains dans les poches. Ils rentrent dans la salle de torture par le trou qu'a fait Neliel avec son celo. Grimmy remarque Szayel Apporo dans le bocal. Il fonce directement vers celui-ci.

Grimmjow : Alors, on roupille les yeux ouverts, extase-man ?

Mayuri : Venez ici et laissez ce spécimen.

Le bleu vient vers lui. Ils sont face à face.

Grimmjow : Bon, Kess tu m'veux, le clown ?

Celui-ci ne le regarde pas de face. Il observe plutôt une bosse bizarre entre les jambes de Grimmy.

Mayuri : A ce que je vois, votre pénis est en érection !

Effectivement, Grimmjow bande, dû à ses lectures cochonnes !

Grimmjow : Ouais et alors ? Elle fait c'qu'elle veut, ma bite !

Le fou reste un moment silencieux, puis fais son énorme sourire sadique !

Mayuri : Excellent…

Grimmjow : Gné ? C'est quoi, c'te gueule ?

Kurotsuchi chope le froc du bleu et d'un coup sec, et le baisse. Ainsi Grimmjow se retrouve la queue à l'air ! Il est rouge.

Grimmjow : Mais… Mais kess tu fous !?

Mayuri : Détendez-vous, sinon vous ne serez-plus en érection.

Le maboul approche lentement ses mais de l'appareil de Grimmjow comme si… il va le masturber ! Grimmjow fait un sonido pour se retrouver derrière le fou. Il remonte son bas.

Grimmjow : Mais t'es barjo ! Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire avec ma bite !? T'es pédé ou quoi !?

Mayuri : Ce que j'allais faire avec votre pénis ? J'allais…

Et il reprend son air de débile avec ses yeux et sa langue.

Mayuri : Prélever votre sperme.

Grimmjow : Mon sperme ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chante ? Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire avec mon sperme ?

Mayuri : L'étudier. Voyez-vous, je pense que le sperme de mâle arrancar a des propriétés spéciales.

Grimmjow : Mais t'es con ou quoi !? C'est mon sperme, j'en fais c'que j'veux !

Mayuri : Non. Maintenant que vous êtes capitaine, votre sperme appartient au seireitei !

Grimmjow : C'est des conneries ! Et puis comment as-tu pu savoir que je banderai ?

Mayuri : C'est simple : J'ai dit à Nemu que, lorsqu'elle ira vous chercher, de faire en sorte que vous tombez sur elle. Ainsi, vous avez, par chance, mis votre main sur son sein, ce qui a naturellement provoqué l'érection. Ai-je raison ?

Grimmjow n'ose répondre car c'est exactement ce qui c'est passé.

Mayuri : Je continue : Après, pendant que vous attendiez votre tour, vous avez, en suivant votre instinct de mâle, lu les magazines pour mâles que j'ai moi-même placé au préalable. Ainsi vous resterez en érection !

Grimmjow : Donc si je comprends bien, t'as manigancé ça depuis le début !

Mayuri : Oui, c'est exactement ça !

Grimmy prend Kurotsuchi par le col, tellement il est en rogne.

Grimmjow : Mais pour qui tu me prends, le clown, hein !? Je suis et je reste le 6e Espada ! Et ce n'est pas un gugusse comme toi qui va me faire peur !

Mayuri : Houlà, on se calme, mon cher !

Grimmjow : Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Si tu crois que t'auras mon sperme, tu te les mets là ou je pense !

Mayuri : Décidemment, vous les arrancars vous refusez qu'on vous prélève quelque chose que vous sécrétez !

Grimmjow : Ouais, c'est ça, on ne veut pas qu-

Il s'interrompt car il ne comprend pas le sens de cette phrase.

Grimmjow : Comment ça, des choses qu'on sécrète ?

Mayuri : Ben, vous ne voulez pas me donnez un peu de votre sperme, et la femelle de tout à l'heure ne voulait pas me donner un peu de son lait !

Grimmjow : Quand tu parles de la femelle, tu parles de Neliel, n'est-ce pas ?

Mayuri : Oui, si vous voulez.

Grimmjow : Et tu ne pouvais pas prendre du sperme de l'autre fou à lunettes !?

Mayuri : Ah, lui ? Non, car il faudrait des dizaines d'années avant qu'il n'éjacule !

Grimmjow : Mais t'es dégelasse et cinglé, toi !

Mayuri : Non, je suis un scientifique.

L'ex sexta lâche le scientifique et se dirige vers la sortie.

Grimmjow : J'aurais bien voulu te casser la gueule, mais t'as l'air très faible. Moi, j'veux me battre contre un balèze ! Donc j'me casse !

Il sort, laissant le fou, déçu de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne baissera pas les bras.

Mayuri : Je l'aurai un jour, son sperme de mâle arrancar, je l'aurai.

A la 13e division, Neliel est avec le capitaine Ukitake pour boire du thé. Celui-ci est assis en seiza. Le seiza est la position assise traditionnelle au japon : sur les genoux, les talons sous les fesses. Neliel, pour la politesse, essaye de s'asseoir pareil, mais a du mas à garder la position car ça lui fait un peu mal.

Neliel : _Cette position est vraiment dure à garder._

Normal, car à l'époque où elle était la tercera au sein de l'Espada, elle ne s'était jamais assise comme ça. A l'hure du thé, les Espadas s'assied tous à une longue table sur des chaises.

Neliel : Désolée si je me tiens mal, capitaine Ukitake, mais je ne me suis jamais assise comme ça.

Ukitake : Ce n'est pas grave, il faut un début à tout. Sinon, tout se passe bien ?

Neliel : Oui, très bien. Tous le monde à la 5e division est gentil avec moi, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi dû à mes origines. Et Hinamori va beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis là.

Ukitake : Je suis content pour vous.

Neliel : Oui, mais…

Jûshiro sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

Ukitake : Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine Tu Oderschwank ?

Neliel : Non, ce n'est rien.

Ukitake : Vous pouvez vous confier à moi.

Neliel hésite puis, en faisant un grand soupir, elle se lance.

Neliel : Bien. Tout à l'heure, le capitaine Kurotsuchi m'a dit que… pour lui…

Une larme sort de son œil droit pour couler sur sa joue. Arrivée à son menton, une goutte pend, pour ensuite tomber dans sa tasse de thé encore remplie du breuvage.

Neliel : Je ne suis qu'un sujet d'expérience.

Ukitake : Un sujet d'expérience ?

Neliel : Oui, il a cru que j'avais du lait à cause du volume de ma poitrine, alors que je n'en ai pas. Certaines personnes ici doivent encore me considérer comme… une ennemie.

Elle se retient pour pleurer. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs pose sa main sur l'épaule de Neliel pour la réconforter.

Ukitake : Il ne faut pas vous en faire pour ça. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi ne s'intéresse guère aux sentiments des autres. Et puis beaucoup de gens vous apprécie.

Neliel : C'est vrai ?

Ukitake : Oui, Il y a sûrement quelques personnes qui ont encore du mal à accepter ce fait, mais ça viendra.

Neliel : Merci, capitaine Ukitake.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre. C'est Rukia avec une boîte dans les mains. Elle s'incline devant son capitaine.

Rukia : Bonjour, capitaine Ukitake.

Ukitake : Bonjour, Kuchiki.

Neliel : Salut Rukia !

Rukia : Vous êtes là aussi, Capitaine Tu Oderschwank.

Neliel : Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, tu es une amie d'Ichigo.

Ukitake : Que veux-tu, Kuchiki ?

Rukia : J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous, de la part de toute la division pour votre rétablissement.

Elle lui tend la boîte qu'il prend. C'est une boîte de chocolat. IL l'ouvre.

Ukitake : Ah, du chocolat ! C'est vraiment gentil !

Neliel : Hmmmmm…

Les deux shinigamis se tournent vers Neliel. Celle-ci a les yeux rivés sur les chocolats de toutes sortes contenus dans la boîte. De la bave pend à ses lèvres.

Neliel : Chocolat…

Rukia : Neliel, ça va ?

La concernée reprend ses esprits. Elle essuie sa bave.

Neliel : D-désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça. C'est que… j'adore le chocolat et ça fait un bon moment que je n'en ai pas mangé.

Ukitake : Vous en voulez ?

Neliel : J-je peux ?

Ukitake : Bien sûr.

Le capitaine lui tend la boîte en retirant un chocolat au préalable. La capitaine est émerveillée devant tous ces chocolats. Elle en prend un au hasard, le met dans sa bouche et le croque.

Neliel : Hmmm… HMMMMM ! C'est trop bon !

Elle adore tellement ça qu'elle les prend un par un très vite et les fourre dans sa bouche. Les deux autres assistent à cette scène qui leur donne envie.

Rukia : Capitaine, quel est le chocolat que vous avez retiré, tout à l'heure.

Ukitake : Celui à la liqueur. Je le donnerai à Kyôraku. Il en raffole !

La capitaine a fini et a du chocolat plein les lèvres.

Neliel : C'était très bon.

Elle regarde la boîte et voit qu'elle est vide. Elle a mangée tout l chocolat qui était pour Ukitake.

Neliel : Je suis vraiment désolée, capitaine Ukitake ! Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter !

Ukitake : Non, ce n'est pas grave.

Rukia : Tiens, j'y pense. Neliel, tu peux venir un instant ?

Neliel s'essuie les lèvres avec sa manche.

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr.

Les deux femmes sortent dehors pour discuter. Près d'elles, une petite mare.

Neliel : Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Rukia : J'étais sur terre avec Ichigo, et-

Elle est interrompue par Neliel qui la prend par les épaules et la secoue.

Neliel : I-il est arrivé quelque chose à Ichigo ? Il est blessé ?

Rukia : Non-non, pas du tout ! Il y a une grève des profs dans son lycée.

Neliel : Et ?

Rukia : Et bien Ichigo et Inoue vont pourvoir venir ici quelques jours, à la Soul Society.

La capitaine ne bouge pas, le temps de comprendre l'information.

Neliel : I-Ichigo va venir ?

Rukia : Oui ! C'est bien, non ?

Neliel fait un grand sourire et, après avoir lâché Rukia, sautille de joie sur place en criant d'hystérie !

Neliel : Ichigo va venir ! Je suis si contente ! Si heureuse ! Ichigooo !

Rukia : J'étais sûre que ça te ferai plaisir, mais je n'imaginai pas à ce point là !

L'ex tercera prend la shinigami par les mains et tournoie sur place, ce qui fait décoller du sol la pauvre Rukia et la fait voler !

Neliel : Ichigo va venir ! Ichigo va venir !

Rukia : N-Neliel, arrête ! J-j'ai le tournis !

Neliel : Ichigo va-

Rukia : Aaaaah !

Elle interrompt sa crise d'hystérie car elle se rend compte que Rukia n'est plus dans ses mains. On entend un « plouf ».

Neliel : Rukia ? Tu es où ?

Rukia : Derrière-toi !

Elle se retourne et voit la pauvre shinigami dans la mare, toute mouillée. Neliel, pendant qu'elle tournait a lâché Rukia qui a volé et a atterri dans l'eau. Cette dernière crache de l'eau et a un nénuphar sur la tête.

Neliel : Oups, désolée !

Rukia : /bougonne/ Ce n'est rien !

Grimmjow, quand à lui, est à la onzième division pour défier Kenpachi. Il avance parmi tous les shinigamis qui se battent entre eux comme des brutes, ce qui lui donne envie de se battre. Il s'arrête et se met face aux autres.

Grimmjow : Hé.

Personne ne répond.

Grimmjow : J'vous cause, les nuls.

Personne ne l'entend dû aux bruits des lames qui s'entrechoquent. Grimmjow hurle.

Grimmjow : CHUIS ENTRAIN DE VOUS CAUSER, LES NULS !

Tous s'arrêtent et tournent leur tête vers l'arrancar, en se demandant ce qu'il fait là.

Grimmjow : Ah ben enfin ! Il est où, vot' capitaine ?

? : IL n'est pas là.

Une personne sort du groupe et se met face à Grimmjow. C'est Ikkaku Madarame.

Grimmjow : Comment ça, il n'est pas là ?

Ikkaku : Il est parti faire un tour.

Grimmjow : Mon cul, oui ! Il a la trouille ! Va m'le chercher, le chauve !

Ikkaku : Je ne suis pas chauve ! Tu vas me…

Grimmjow : Quoi, tu veux te battre ? Ok, chuis ton homme !

Les deux hommes sont face-à-face, Grimmjow les mains dans les poches. Ikkaku libère son zanpakuto.

Ikkaku : Allonge-toi, Hôzukimaru !

Son sabre se transforme en lance. Il fonce sur le bleu et l'attaque. Son adversaire esquive ses coups avec une si grande facilité toujours les mains dans les poches que ça l'énerve.

Ikkaku : Tu vas arrêter de bouger, oui !?

Grimmjow : Et toi, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Lamentable.

Grimmy sort sa main droite de sa poche et choppe la lance du chauve au moment de son coup. Il prend l'arme avec son autre main et, avec beaucoup de force, entraîne le shinigami avec sa lance vers un mur. Ce dernier se fracasse violemment contre le mur. Il s'écroule sur le sol, dans les vapes. Il reste la trace de son corps sur le mur. Le bleu se tourne vers les autres, effrayés far la force de l'ancien espada.

Grimmjow : Qui veut se battre ?

Le blanc complet. Tous les shinigamis, sauf Ikkaku toujours évanoui, dégerpissent en courrant, laissant le bleu sans adversaire.

Grimmjow : Bande de lopettes !

Il scrute le lieu pour voir si le capitaine n'est pas là. Personne. Il est vexé.

Grimmjow : Viens là, Kenpachi !

Personne ne répond. Du coup, il parle tout seul.

Grimmjow : Chuis sûr que t'es là ! T'as la trouille ? T'as pas les couilles pour venir ? Viens t'battre, si t'es un homme !

Toujours aucune réponse. L'ex sexta a l'air de se préparer à exploser, tellement il est furax de l'abscence de son adversaire. Il lève la tête vers le ciel et hurle.

Grimmjow : RAMENE TON CUL ICI, KENPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiii !!!!!

Il hurle tellement fort qu'on dirait un rugissement de lion ! Tellement fort que l'on entendait son hurlement dans tout le seireitei ! Voyons voir ce que faisaient certains shinigamis au moment du hurlement de Grimmjow.

-Byakuya Kuchici, le capitaine de la 6e division, admirait un magnifique cerisier en fleurs avec Renji.

Renji : Ce cerisier est magnifique, n'est pas capitaine ?

Byakuya : … Oui.

Quand soudain…

Grimmjow : RAMENE TON CUL ICI, KENPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Il y eu un vent tellement violent que toutes les pétales roses du cerisier s'envolent ! Il ne reste plus qu'un arbre sans rien ! L'ananas rouge a les yeux écarquillés.

Renji : … Gnéééééééééééééé !!!!?

Byakuya : …

-Pesche et Dondochakka font encore leur concours de celui qui fait le plus beau caca ! C'est Pesche qui s'y colle.

Pesche : GNNNNNNNN…

Dondochakka : Allez, Pesche ! Tu peux le faire, pour sûr !

Quand soudain…

Grimmjow : RAMENE TON CUL ICI, KENPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi !!!!!

Pesche : Et merde ! J'ai été déconcentré !

Ils regardent dans le fond des toilettes et qu'est-ce qu'ils voient ? Une petite crotte !

Dondochakka : C'est moi qui ai gagné, pour sûr !

Pesche : Rhôôôô, c'est bon !

-Le capitaine Kyoraku dort tranquillement sur le sol, avec une brindille à la bouche, faisant apparemment un beau rêve, très beau, même !

Kyoraku : Mmmmm… Neliel… Ton corps, si magnifique… si majestueux… si parfait…

Quand soudain…

Grimmjow : RAMENE TON CUL ICI, KENPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Le paresseux se réveille en sursaut, tellement le cri est bruyant.

Kyoraku : Mon si beau rêve, gâché comme ça, si brusquement !

-Dans la salle du Club des Femmes Shinigamis, Yachiru et Nanao lisent des feuilles écrites par les autres membres du club.

Yachiru : Pfff… M'ennuie…On ne joue même pas !

Nanao : Présidente, il faut lire ces feuilles.

Yachiru : Mais j'ai pas envie !

Quand soudain…

Grimmjow : RAMENE TON CUL ICI, KENPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Nanao : Qu … Quel était ce cri terrifiant ?

Yachiru : Apparemment on veut défier Ken ! J'y vais !

La petite se dirige vers la porte de sortie.

Nanao : Attendez, présidente, on n'a pas fini de-

Trop tard. Yachiru sort en fermant violemment la porte, laissant la pauvre vice-capitaine toute seule.

-Kenpachi rentre au Seireitei tranquillement, toujours au Rukongai.

Kenpachi : Tss ! M'ennuie.

Quand soudain…

Grimmjow : Ramène ton cul ici, Kenpachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Le capitaine s'arrête, a l'écoute de l'appel du sexta, moins fort vu la distance.

Kenpachi : Tien, on me défie ! Parfait…

Il se lèche les lèvres et fonce le plus vite qu'il peut pour rejoindre son adversaire.

-A la 13e division, Neliel se retourne en entendant l'horrible hurlement de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : RAMENE TON CUL ICI, KENPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Neliel : Oh non, pas ça !

Ukitake sort en entendant ce cri.

Ukitake : Qui est-ce qui hurle comme ça ?

Neliel : C'est Grimmjow. La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu hurler comme ça, il était en manque de combat.

Rukia : Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Neliel : Il… Il pourrait tuer des innocents pour se défouler ! Il faut que j'intervienne !

La capitaine disparaît en faisant un sonido.

Grimmjow, énervé, secoue le pauvre Ikkaku, toujours dans les vapes.

Grimmjow : Tu te réveilles toi, oui ou merde !?

Bien sûr aucune réponse.

Grimmjow : Tu l'auras voulu !

Le bleu prépare son poing pour frapper le chauve. Mais au moment où il va lancer son poing, celui-ci est stoppé par une main de femme. Il tourne sa tête et qui il voit ? Neliel, le regardant sévèrement.

Neliel : Lâche cet homme, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes niches et me laisser me défouler ?

Neliel : Je t'ai dit de le lâcher !

Grimmjow : Tss ! A vos ordres, majesté !

Le bleu balance Ikkaku vers un mur. Neliel fait un sonido et l'attrape par derrière pour ensuite le reposer sur le mur où il, devait se fracasser. Elle retourne vers Grimmjow.

Neliel : Calme-toi, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : Non, j'me calmerai pas ! J'ai b'soin de tabasser quelqu'un !

Neliel : Sans aucune raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Grimmjow : D'ailleurs tu tombes bien ! En attendant Kenpachi, on va se battre, toi et moi !

Neliel : Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je n'ai aucune raison valable à me battre contre toi.

Grimmjow : Et pour toi, c'est quoi qui te pousserai à te battre ?

Neliel : Si, actuellement, tu avais fait du mal à une personne chère, je l'aurai fait. C'est ça, une raison qui pousse un être, qui soit shinigami, arrancar ou humain, à protéger ceux qui sont chers à ses yeux.

Les êtres chers de Neliel sont ses 2 fraccions et Ichigo, bien sûr. Grimmjow reste indifférent devant cette leçon de morale, qui le fait marrer.

Grimmjow : BWAHAHAHAHA ! C'est pour les femmelettes, oui ! Même Halibel ne se battrai pas pour une raison aussi ridicule !

Neliel : Que fait Halibel dans la conversation ?

Grimmjow : I s'en est passé des choses depuis ta disparition, ma chère Neliel ! Halibel est la 3e Espada, maintenant !

La capitaine est surprise par cette annonce.

Neliel : Halibel est… devenue la troisième Espada ?

Grimmjow : Oui, comme toi à l'époque ! Il est vrai que vous étiez amies. Mais elle ne s'est pas laissé corrompre par ta trop grande gentillesse ! Elle au moins, elle ne se bat pas pour des broutilles pareilles ! C'est une vraie guerrière !

?: Hé, ho !

Il est interrompu par Kenpachi qui vient d'arriver. Les 2 arrancars se tournent vers lui.

Kenpachi : C'est qui qui m'a appelé ?

Grimmjow : C'est toi, Kenpachi ? Tu m'as fait attendre !

Kenpachi : C'est donc toi, Grimmjow !

Grimmjow : Ouais, et j'veux t'affronter !

Kenpachi : T'es fort, au moins ?

Grimmjow : Chuis le 6e Espada.

L'homme au bandeau sourit de satisfaction.

Kenpachi : Enfin ! Je n'avais pas eu d'adversaires forts depuis Nnoitra !

Grimmjow : Tu t'es battu contre ce fumier ?

Kenpachi : Ouaip ! J'l'ai même tué !

Grimmjow : Bien fait pour sa gueule à cet enfoiré !

Neliel : Vous avez battu Nnoitra ?

Kenpachi se tourne vers la jeune femme.

Kenpachi : Ouais, femme.

Neliel : Merci.

Kenpachi : Hein ? Merci d'quoi, femme !

Neliel : Grâce à vous, il a eu ce qu'il voulait : mourir au combat.

Kenpachi : Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ça ? J'l'ai tué, point barre !

Grimmjow : Alors Kenpachi, on s'le fait, notre combat ?

Kenpachi : Ouais…

Les deux hommes se regardent droit dans les yeux, d'un regard meurtrier.

Neliel : Vous-vous n'allez pas vous battre ?

Kenpachi : Et pourquoi pas, femme ?

Neliel : Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre entre capitaine ! En plus, Ichigo va bientôt venir et-

Les deux hommes regardent Neliel bizarrement.

Neliel : Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Les deux : IL va venir ?

Neliel : Oui, je l'ai appris tout à l'heure.

Ils ont tous les deux le même sourire satisfait.

Les deux : Il est à moi !

Ils se regardent l'un de l'autre.

Grimmjow : C'est MOI qui me bats contre lui !

Kenpachi : Non ! C'est moi !

Ils s'échangent par les yeux de l'électricité.

Neliel : Mais enfin, calmez-vous !

? : Keeeeen !

Une petite fille saute sur Kenpachi. C'est Yachiru.

Yachiru : Alors, Ken, tu vas te battre contre qui ?

Kenpachi : Lui.

La fillette tourne la tête vers Grimmjow.

Yachiru : Salut, le schtroumpf !

Grimmjow : Le QUOI !?

Neliel : Schtroumpf, Grimmjow . Les schtroumpfs sont des personnages de bandes dessinés, des petits lutins bleus crées en 1958 par Peyo.

Grimmjow : Pige rien.

Yachiru descend de Kenpachi et se face à Neliel, étonnée de voir une si petite fille shinigami. Cette dernière se baisse à sa hauteur.

Neliel : Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

Yachiru : Salut Capitaine Gros Nibards ! Moi c'est Yachiru !

Neliel : Capitaine … Gros nibards ?

Yachiru : Oui, c'est ton surnom à toi ! IL est rigolo, non ?

Neliel : Heu…

Yachiru : Je t'informe que tu es un nouveau membre du Club des Femmes Shinigamis !

Neliel : C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment gentil !

Yachiru : C'était à la coincée de te le dire mais bon.

Neliel : La… coincée ?

_La coincée c'est Hinamori._

Kenpachi : Tu viens, Yachiru ?

Yachiru : Oui, Ken !

La fillette saute sur l'épaule du capitaine et s'agrippe à son haori. Il s'en va.

Grimmjow : Hé ! Où tu vas, Kenpachi !?

Kenpachi : M'en vais ! On s'battra une aut' fois !

Grimmjow : Salopard ! Tu vas…

Il veut foncer sur Kenpachi, mais Neliel le retient en l'attrapant par le col.

Grimmjow : Lâche-moi, que je l'écrase !

Neliel : Arrête Grimmjow. On n'est pas là pour se battre.

Grimmjow : C'que t'es chiante !

A la 1ere division, Yamamoto engage un nouveau capitaine. Enfin, plutôt une capitaine. Celle-ci a de long cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos.

Yamamoto : Miyabi Kirio, je vous déclare officiellement capitaine de la 3e division.

La femme fait un sourire au coin.

Miyabi : Oui, capitaine-commandant. J'en suis très honorée.

_Ce chapitre en deux parties est fini ! Qui est donc cette personne que Neliel ne veux plus entendre parler(dans la partie 1) ? Et qui est cette nouvelle capitaine ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite. Au prochain chapitre !_


	9. Chap 7: Ichigo est là !

**Chap 7 : Ichigo est là !**

A la Soul Society, ce jour-là, il pleut. Des torrents d'eau tombent sur le lieu. C'est le matin. A la 5e division, la coincée, enfin je veux dire Momo Hinamori, se dirige vers le bureau de sa capitaine. Juste à sa gauche, la pluie tombe. Elle, est au sec.

Momo : J'espère que la capitaine Neliel est réveillée.

Arrivée à la porte, elle frappe doucement.

Momo : Capitaine, vous êtes là ?

Aucune réponse. Timidement, elle ouvre la porte pour y rentrer. Devant elle, sa capitaine dort dans son lit. Hinamori s'approche doucement pour ne pas la réveiller brusquement. Neliel, elle parle en dormant.

Neliel : Hmmm… Ichigo… Ichigo…

Momo :_ Mais c'est qui, Ichigo ? _Heu, capitaine ?

L'ex tercera ouvre les yeux, puis s'étire.

Neliel : J'ai vraiment bien dormi.

Elle remarque que sa subordonnée est à côté d'elle.

Neliel : Bonjour, Hinamori.

Momo : Vous avez bien dormi, capitaine ?

Neliel : Oui, j'ai même fait un très beau rêve. Je-

Elle s'interrompt car quelque chose l'intrique dehors. Elle se lève de son lit, et sort de son bureau. Elle a sur elle un kimono blanc. Elle s'arrête face à la pluie. La jeune vice-capitaine la rejoint.

Momo : Ca va, capitaine ?

Neliel : Hinamori, quel est cette eau qui tombe du ciel ?

Momo : C'est la pluie, capitaine.

Neliel : La pluie ? C'est… C'est…

La capitaine a l'air captivée par la pluie.

Neliel : C'est magnifique.

Momo : Vous… Vous trouvez la pluie magnifique, capitaine ?

La belle arrancar met sa main sous la pluie. Puis, doucement elle se met entièrement sous la pluie, ce qui étonne fort Momo.

Momo : Mais capitaine, que faites-vous ?

Neliel : C'est si beau.

Momo : Mais revenez vous mettre à l'abri !

Pesche et Dondochakka arrivent en trombe.

Pesche : Capitaine Nell ! Que faites-vous ?

Neliel : Allez, venez vous deux ! Ca fait tellement du bien !

Les 2 rentrent timidement sous la pluie et rejoignent leur ancienne maîtresse.

Dondochakka : C'est rigolo, pour sûr !

La jeune fille les regardent jouer sous la pluie et constate que, même entièrement trempée, sa capitaine reste toujours aussi belle. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Momo : Si vous restez sous la pluie, vous allez-

Les 3 : Atchoum !

Momo : /a une grosse goutte derrière la tête/ Attraper un rhume.

Un peu plus tard, tous se réchauffent dans le bureau de Neliel avec une couverture, ayant tous les trois attrapé froid.

Dondochakka : J-j'ai froid –Tchoum !-, pour sûr !

Pesche : A-a-arrête de- Tcha !- de te plaindre !

Momo : Ca va aller, capitaine ?

Neliel : Oui, ne t'in-Tchii !- ne t'inquiète pas.

Momo : Pourquoi trouvez-vous la pluie magnifique ?

Neliel : Tu sais Hinamori, au Hueco Mundo et même dans le désert de Las Noches, la pluie n'existe pas. C'est la première fois que j'en vois, tu comprends.

Momo : Tout à l'heure, pendant votre sommeil, vous répétez « Ichigo ». Qui est-ce ?

IL est normal qu'elle ne connaisse pas notre rouquin national car elle était à l'hôpital après la trahison d'Aizen.

Neliel : C'est un ami très cher. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai retrouvée ma véritable apparence.

Momo : Comment ça, votre véritable apparence ?

Neliel : Ha oui, je ne t'ai pas racontée cette histoire. Il y a-

Elle est interrompue par un papillon de l'enfer qui rentre dans le bureau et fais une annonce.

Papillon de l'enfer : « A tous les capitaines. Rendez-vous à 10h00 dans la salle de réunion. »

Neliel : Hinamori, quelle heure est-il ?

Hinamori : 9h45.

La capitaine commence à s'affoler.

Neliel : Zut ! Je vais être en retard !

Elle se lève brusquement et cours enfiler son Kimono et son haori vite fait bien fait. Elle le fait le plus vite qu'elle peut.

Neliel : Zut, Zut, Zut !

Elle se presse vers la porte de son bureau en prenant un manteau pour se couvrir.

Momo : Heu, capi-

Neliel : Pas le temps ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

Momo : Mais vous avez oublié de-

L'ex tercera claque porte, interrompant Hinamori.

Momo : Prendre votre petit déjeuner.

Pendent ce temps, à la 9e division, Hisagi aussi se rend pour voir son détestable capitaine.

Hisagi : Même si il dort, je le réveille !

Il rentre dans le bureau. Personne. Aucune trace du sexta dans la pièce. Il y a par contre le bureau qui, avec autant de feuille dessus, vibre bizarrement. Le balafré va jeter un coup d'œil sous celle-ci et qui voit-il ? Grimmjow, caché sous la table, claquant des dents et tremblant comme une feuille.

Hisagi : Heu, capi-

Grimmjow : AAAAAH !

Il se reprend et remarque son vice-capitaine.

Grimmjow : Ha, c'est toi, Mr 69.

Hisagi : _Y m'énerve, y m'énerve ! _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Grimmjow : T-t'as vu ce qui se passe, dehors ?

Hisagi : Il…pleut ?

Grimmjow : Toute cette eau qui tombe, c'est cauchemardesque ! J'ai horreur de l'eau !

Hisagi : … Vous avez peur de la pluie ?

Grimmjow : Pluie, ou appelle ça comme tu veux, mais moi, j'reste ici !

Shûhei pouffe, puis se met à rire comme un malade en pointant du doigt le gros chat.

Hisagi : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Grimmjow : Kess t'as à rire comme ça ?

Hisagi : Vous vous la pètez à être le plus fort, mais en fait vous êtes un gros froussard ! HAAAAHAHAHA !

Le bleu se relève tellement fort qu'il casse en deux la table !

Grimmjow : Ta gueule !

Hisagi : Fouaaahahahahahahaha ! C'est d'un hilarant !

Grimmjow : /Une veine sur le front/ Tu vas voir…

Alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper Mr 69, un papillon de l'enfer entre dans la pièce.

Grimmjow : C'est quoi, ce truc ?

Papillon : « A tous les capitaines : rendez-vous à 10h00 à la salle de réunion. »

Grimmjow : Ta gueule.

Papillon : Je répè-

La brute prend violemment l'insecte dans sa main et l'écrase dedans. En l'ouvrant, il ne reste que des petits débris tombant au sol.

Grimmjow : Voilà. Il l'avait bien cherché, sale bestiole.

Hisagi : Mais vous êtes complètement taré de faire ça !

Grimmjow : J'avais b'soin de me défouler !

Hisagi : Bon, vous avez entendu. Allez-y à la réunion.

Grimmjow : Pas envie. Tant qu'il « pleut » je n'irai pas.

Hisagi : Oh que si ! C'est votre devoir de capitaine.

Hisagi prend le bleu par le col et le traîne pour le mettre dehors. Ce dernier crie comme un gamin.

Grimmjow : NON ! PAS LA PLUIE !!

Hisagi : Vous êtes un adulte, tout de même !

Grimmjow : NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! VEUT PAS ETRE TREMPE !!

A 10h00, tous les capitaines ou presque sont au rendez-vous. A gauche : Soi Fon, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, Komamura et Kurotsuchi. A droite : Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Neliel et Grimmjow. Tous sont secs. Ai-je dis « tous » ? Non, Grimmjow est entièrement trempé !

Grimmjow : Grmbll…

Neliel : Grimmjow, pourquoi es-tu trempé ?

Grimmjow : Cet enfoiré de Mr 69 m'a forcé à aller sous cette eau ! Je hais la pluie !

Neliel : Mais voyons, c'est magnifique la pluie.

Grimmjow : Parle pour toi !

Le regard de la capitaine se dirige vers Mayuri. Celui-ci la regarde. Il sort de sa poche un objet. C'est…un tire-lait ! Le maboul lui montre l'objet en faisant son énorme sourire sadique ! Elle préfère ne pas le regarder. Sans prévenir, on entend un petit gargouillit sortir du ventre de Neliel qui met sa main dessus.

Neliel : Que j'ai faim. J'ai rien pris ce matin.

Le capitaine commandant arrive.

Yamamoto : Capitaines des armées de la cour, bienvenue. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons la nouvelle capitaine de la 3e division.

Grimmjow : _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? J'me casse !_

Le sexta fait un sonido et se met face à la grande porte qui s'ouvre.

Neliel : Grimmjow ! Reviens à ta place !

Grimmjow : Pas envie ! Hasta la vista, les nullos !

Il se retourne vers la sortie et, en se préparant à foncer, sa tête se retrouve dans une poitrine féminine ! Il reste là, sans bouger. Il lève la tête, voir à qui appartient ces paires. C'est Miyabi, la nouvelle capitaine, qui le regarde.

Miyabi : …Tu es un…arrancar…

Le sexta part en arrière dû à son saignement de nez et tombe à terre. Neliel vient le chercher.

Neliel : Je suis désolée si il vou-

L'estomac de la belle arrancar émet un gros gargouillement. Elle rougit

Neliel : a offensé.

Miyabi : …

La nouvelle est surprise de voir 2 arrancars dans les rangs du seireitei. Neliel ramène le bleu en le traînant avec son épaule. Il semble aux anges.

Neliel : Tu devrais avoir honte !

Grimmjow : /bave/ Gros nibards…

Neliel : /soupire/ Désespérant.

Les 2 espadas reviennent à leur place, la verte portant toujours le bleu. La nouvelle capitaine commence à se diriger vers Yamamoto. Elle a l'air d'avoir la vingtaine. Elle a de long cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos avec deux courtes mèches sur le front assez écartées l'une de l'autre, les yeux violets, une forte poitrine, plus précisément du 93 C, sans faire de décolleté. Elle porte le haori sans manches avec le Kanji du 3 sur le dos, et porte une sorte de foulard bleu lui servant de ceinture où elle coince son Zanpakuto sur la droite. Arrivée au bout, elle se tourne vers les autres.

Yamamoto : Présentez-vous.

Miyabi : Miyabi Kirio, capitaine de la 3e division.

Kyôraku et Ukitake se posent des questions.

Kyôraku : Jûshiro, ce nom de famille ne te dit rien, à toi ?

Ukitake : Oui, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?

Unohana : Hikifune Kirio.

Les 2 hommes se tournent vers la capitaine de la 4e division.

Unohana : Souvenez-vous, il y a 110 ans. La capitaine de la 12e division, Hikifune Kirio, a été promue à la division 0, la garde royale.

Kyôraku : Mais oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Ukitake : Cela pourrait dire que cette femme a peut-être un lien de parenté avec Hikifune.

La capitaine leur sourit en fermant les yeux.

Unohana : Vous savez, vous devriez avoir honte d'oublier vos anciens collègues au fil des années…

Et là elle leur fait son regard à la fois vide et sévère dont elle a le secret en leur parlant d'un ton sec.

Unohana : Capitaine Kyôraku et Capitaine Ukitake.

Les 2 hommes sont effrayés et en sueur. Soi Fon, de son côté, semble jalouse de Miyabi.

Soi Fon :_ Décidemment, le capitaine-commandant a l'air d'apprécier les femmes à la poitrine plantureuse ! La capitaine Unohana, cette espada dont je me méfie, il y a eu aussi Dame Yoruichi, et maintenant celle-là ! Et c'est qui, l'intruse ? C'est moi, avec mon 75 D !_

Neliel regarde la nouvelle, toujours en portant Grimmjow.

Neliel : Elle est vraiment belle, tu ne trouves pas, Gri-

Ce dernier bave, les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de Miyabi.

Grimmjow : Gros nibrads…

La beauté a la goutte sur la tête.

Yamamoto : Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous sortent de la salle, le soleil est revenu. Hitsugauya vient vers Neliel, ayant laissé Grimmjow dans son délire.

Hitsugaya : Neliel.

Neliel : Salut, p'tit Tôshiro !

Le minus a horreur qu'on lui donne des surnoms. La capitaine lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Neliel : Alors, tu vas bien ?

Hitsugaya : S'il te plaît, lâche mes cheveux. J'ai horreur de ça.

Neliel : /lui lâche les cheveux/ Bon, d'accord.

Hitsugaya : Je voulais te remercier pour Hinamori. Elle va beaucoup mieux.

Neliel : Mais de rien.

Sans prévenir, Rukia arrive en shunpo.

Rukia : Bonjour, Neliel, et à vous aussi, capitaine Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya : Bonjour.

Neliel : Salut, Rukia.

Rukia : J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer : Ichigo et Inoue viennent d'arriver.

Petit blanc.

Neliel : I-Ichigo est là ?

Rukia : Oui, ils sont à la 5e division.

« Ichigo » résonne dans la tête de Neliel. Celle-ci commence à sourire, ce qui inquiète Rukia.

Rukia: Ho-ho…

Hitsugaya: Quoi?

Rukia: La dernière fois que je lui ai parlée d'Ichigo, elle…

Hitsugaya : Elle ?

Et d'un coup, La belle arrancar se met à sautiller sur place et à crier d'hystérie !

Neliel : Ichigo est là ! Je suis trop contente ! Ichigooooooo !

Le minus est surpris de la voir dans cet état. Il remarque que Rukia a reculé de quelques pas.

Rukia : Vous devriez reculer, capitaine Hitsugaya, sinon…

Hitsugaya : Sinon quoi ?

Brusquement, ce dernier se fait choper par Neliel qui le serre contre elle. Il ne touche même pas le sol ! Et comme par miracle, sa tête se retrouve pile entre les seins de Neliel !

Rukia : Sinon ça.

Neliel : T'as entendu, Tôshi !? Ichigo est venu me voir !

Elle serre de plus en plus fort le petit dont la tête s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la vallée des dieux de la belle arrancar !

Hitsugaya : T-tu peux me lâcher !? J'étouffe !

Neliel : J'arrive, Ichigo !

Neliel, tellement que sa joie est grande, fonce comme une folle vers sa division, toujours en serrant Tôshirô dans ses bras.

Neliel : IIICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

En un rien de temps, on ne la voit plus, laissant Rukia seule, une goutte derrière la tête..

Rukia : Hé ben…

?: Hé !

La shinigami sursaute de surprise et se retourne. C'est Grimmy.

Rukia : T-tu m'as fait peur, Grimmjow !

Grimmjow : M'en fous ! Alors comme ça, Kurosaki est ici, hein ?

Rukia : Ou-oui.

Grimmjow : Hin hin. Parfait…

Le capitaine se rend à la 5e division, satisfait de la venue du roux. Certains capitaines ont vu la scène, ayant une réaction différente.

Kyôraku : Notre amie a l'air très enthousiaste de revoir Ichigo.

Ukitake : C'est vraiment un cas à part chez les arrancars.

Mayuri: _Hoho ! Alors comme ça, cette femelle arrancar peut être hystérique de joie ? Très intéressant !_

La plus surprise est Miyabi, la nouvelle.

Miyabi : _Mais c'est quoi ce délire !? C'est impossible qu'une arrancar soit… comme ça ! C'est bizarre !_

Matsumoto vient d'arriver, cherchant son capitaine.

Matsumoto : Ben, il est où, le capitaine ?

A la 5e division, Ichigo, en shinigami, et Orihime suivent Pesche et Dondochakka.

Orihime : J'ai hâte de revoir Neliel, pas toi Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo : Oui, moi aussi.

Pesche : Dame Nell a vraiment hâte de te revoir, Ichigo.

Dondochakka : Vraiment hâte, pour sûr !

Ichigo : Mais dites, vous nous emmenez où ?

Pesche : Vous présenter à la vice-capitaine Hinamori. D'ailleurs on arrive.

L'insecte frappe à la porte, une voix de jeune fille se fait entendre.

Momo : Entrez.

Il ouvre la porte du bureau, où Hinamori est assise à lire un livre.

Hinamori : Ha, c'est vous deux. La capitaine Neliel est revenue ?

Pesche : Non, pas encore.

Dondochakka : Il y a des invités pour Dame Nell, pour sûr !

Les deux roux s'approchent de la jeune vice-capitaine pour se présenter.

Orihime : Orihime Inoue. C'est moi qui t'as soignée.

Ichigo : Ichigo Kurosaki.

Momo : C'est donc toi, Ichigo. Capitaine Neliel m'a parlée de toi, ce matin.

Ichigo : D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

Momo : Elle est à une réunion, je ne sais pas quand elle va revenir.

Ichigo : Bon, on va l'attendre.

Pesche : Pas la peine d'attendre.

Dondochakka : On l'entend arriver, pour sûr !

Effectivement, on entend Neliel crier « Ichigo ! » . Arrivée à la porte, elle fait un dérapage contrôlé et s'arrête pile devant la porte. Elle sert toujours le pauvre Hitsugaya, qui semble évanoui !

Neliel : Ichigo !

Ichigo : Bonjour, Nell, je veux dire Neliel. Tu-

Elle lâche Tôshirô et bondit sur Ichigo.

Neliel : Ichigooooooo !

Elle se ramasse sur lui, ce qui le fait tomber. Momo accoure vers Tôshirô, évanoui.

Momo : Tôshiro !

L'arrancar serre encore une fois le shinigami remplaçant, qui n'arrive plus à respirer tellement que l'étreinte est forte, très forte !

Neliel : Ooooh Ichigo ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis si heureuse, quelle joie ! Ichigoooo !

Orihime : A-arrête, Neliel, Si tu continues, tu vas briser les os de Kurosaki-kun !

Pesche : Laisse Dame Nell exprimer sa joie.

Orihime : Mais. Et si elle-

Neliel : IIICHIGOOOOO !!

Momo, de son côté, essaye de faire ramener Hitsugaya à lui en le secouant.

Momo : Tôshirô ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

Celui-ci revient à lui.

Hitsugaya : Mmmm… Hinamori ?

Momo : Tôshirô , j'ai eu si peur !

Hitsugaya : Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler « capitaine Hitsugaya » ! Ca te plairai que je te surnomme « Momo la pisseuse » !?

Momo : T'es méchant !

La jeune vice-capitaine remarque ce que fait sa supérieure en entendant ses cris de joie et accoure.

Momo : Capitaine Neliel, arrêtez ! Vous allez l'étouffer en le serrant ainsi !

? : Kurosaki !

Neliel lâche le rouquin qui reprend son souffle et tous se retournent pour savoir qui vient d'appeler Ichigo. C'est Grimmjow.

Neliel : Grimmjow, que fais-tu là ?

Grimmjow : Moi aussi, j'ai envie de lui dire bonjour !

Orihime : B-bonjour, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : Salut la cruche !

Ichigo se relève, contrarié de la façon dont le bleu a surnommé son amie.

Ichigo : N'appelles pas Inoue comme ça !

Grimmjow : Enfin tu te relèves, sale lâche !

Neliel : Ichigo a raison. Surveille ton language.

Grimmjow : Toi, j't'ai pas sonné !

Ichigo : Je vois que vous allez bien, tous les deux. /il regarde Neliel/ Surtout toi, Nell- Euh, Neliel.

Les joues de la concernée deviennent rouges.

Neliel : T-tu peux m'appeler Nell, Ichigo. Ca ne me dérange pas.

Ichigo : D'accord.

Il lui sourit, ce qui a pour effet à Neliel qu'elle devient toute rouge et se touche les joues.

Neliel : _Il m'a regardé ! Ichigo m'a regardé et m'a sourit !_

La coincée remarque l'état de sa capitaine qui est entrain de se dandiner.

Momo : Capitaine, ça va ? Vous êtes toute rouge.

Neliel reprend ses esprits.

Neliel : Hein ? Ha, pardon.

Grimmjow : Et si on reprenait là où on en était, Kurosaki ?

Ichigo : Tu ne me parles pas de…

Grimmjow : Si ! On va se battre ici et maintenant !

Orihime : Ku-Kurosaki-kun est venu pour un peu de repos, pas pour se battre, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : J't'ai pas parlé, à toi !

Ichigo : Tu as toujours cette idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Grimmjow : Oh que oui ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai glandé à rien foutre !

Neliel : Grimmjow. Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser Ichigo tranquille.

? : Salut, Ichigo !

Un autre capitaine s'incruste : Kenpachi.

Ichigo : K-kenpachi !?

Grimmjow : Kess tu fous là, Kenpachi ?

Kenpachi : Pour la même raison que toi.

Yachiru apparaît par l'épaule du balafré.

Yachiru : Salut le schtroumpf, capitaine gros nibards, Ichigo, pouic-pouic, la coincée et Mr Freeze !

Orihime : Bonjour, Yachiru.

Grimmjow : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sale petite conne !

Neliel : Grimmjow ! C'est une enfant, ne lui parle pas comme ça !

Kenpachi : La femme a raison.

Grimmjow : Alors, le petit Ken à sa maman joue au baby-sitter, maintenant ?

Une veine apparaît sur le front de Zaraki, vexé.

Kenpachi : Parle-moi autrement, avorton. De toute façon Ichigo est pour moi.

Une veine aussi pour le sexta.

Grimmjow : Non, il est à moi !

Kenpachi : C'est moi qui l'ai combattu en premier !

Grimmjow : Et moi en dernier ! Je veux ma revanche !

Kenpachi : Ben moi aussi ! Entre nous deux, y en a un de trop ici !

Grimmjow : Tu veux t'battre !?

Kenpachi : Ouais…

Ils se regardent avec un regard de meurtrier. Les autres dans la pièce ont une grosse goutte derrière la tête en voyant la dispute.

Ichigo : Heu, les gars…

Neliel : Voyons, calmez-vo-

Grimmjow : Ta gueule, la gourdasse !

Neliel : C… Comment !?

Ichigo : Grimmjow ! Parle autrement à Nell !

Neliel : /rougit/ _Ichigo a pris ma défense. C'est si touchant !_ Si vous voulez régler vos différents, faites-le sans violence.

Kenpachi : Et comment, femme ?

Orihime : Heu… Vous n'avez qu'à faire un… bras de fer.

Silence absolue. Tous regardent la pauvre Inoue, qui semble avoir dit une bêtise.

Inoue : Qu-quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Grimmjow : C'est de la merde, ton Idée !

Neliel : Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! Au moins, ce n'est pas violent.

Kenpachi : La femme a raison. J'vais te défoncer le bras !

Grimmjow : Et moi te broyer la main !

Neliel : Oui mais allez le faire ailleurs. Ce n'est pas une arène, ici.

Grimmjow : Faisons-le dans ta division, Ken, que je t'humilie devant tes hommes !

Kenpachi : Non, c'est toi !

Les 2 mâles foncent à toute allure pour disparaître de la pièce.

Ichigo : Enfin du calme.

La belle arrancar prend le bras droit du héros, celui-ci surpris par ce geste. Inoue aussi est surprise et semble jalouse.

Ichigo : N-Nell ?

Neliel : Tu vas rester avec moi, hein Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Ben…

Matsumoto vient à son tour, venue chercher son mini-capitaine.

Matsumoto : Capitaine, je vous cherchais partout !

Hitsugaya : Désolé, Matsumoto. Neliel m'a… emmenée de force ici.

Momo : Bonjour, Rangiku.

La vice-capitaine de la 10e division jette son regard sur Neliel, qui a lâché son « chéri ». La rousse s'approche de l'ex Tercera, se met face à elle.

Neliel : Bonjour. C'est donc toi, la vice-capitaine de Tôshirô. On s'est déjà croisées. Enchantée.

Rangiku ne répond pas. Elle ne regarde pas Neliel mais plutôt… la poitrine de cette dernière !

Matsumoto : Hmmm…

Et là, sans prévenir, la bimbo prend en pleine main le sein droit de Neliel, geste qui choque tout le monde.

Momo : Mais Rangiku ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça à la capitaine Neliel ?

Pesche et Dondochakka : Dame Nell !

Ichigo : Mais t'es folle !

Neliel : Heu, Rangiku ?

La rousse continue de peloter. Elle caresse tous les recoins du sein de l'arrancar. Celle-ci rougit, vu que ça lui fait de l'effet, que c'est agréable !

Neliel : Aaaah… Hmmm…

Orihime : Ku-Kurosaki-kun ! Neliel n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien !

La rousse commence à faufiler sa main dans le kimono de Neliel !

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto ! Arrête ceci, maintenant !

Cette dernière arrête de caresser et, doucement, décolle sa main du sein de Neliel, qui rougit encore, mais cette fois de honte.

Neliel : _Ca s'est passé devant Ichigo ! C'est si gênant !_

Matsumoto : Tu…

Neliel : Ou-oui ?

Tous attendent une explication de la rousse de son geste déplacé. Elle prend un air d'émerveillement.

Matsumoto : TU AS UNE SUPERBE POITRINE !!

Personne ne s'attendait à une telle réponse.

Neliel : Qu…Quoi !?

Matsumoto : Oui ! Je t'envie vraiment !

Neliel : J-je ne comprends pas…

Matsumoto : Ma poitrine a beau être grosse, elle est assez basse. Tandis quez la tienne est grosse, bien ronde et elle ne pend pas ! C'est pour ça que je dis qu'elle est superbe!

Neliel : Ha bon…

Matsumoto : C'est quoi ton secret ? T'as bien un truc !

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto ! Laisse-la avec tes histoires !

Matsumoto : Mais capitaine, je ne vois pas le problème !

Momo : La capitaine Neliel ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses !

Matsumoto : Mais vous êtes tous contre moi ou quoi !?

Neliel : … Le chocolat.

Tous se tournent vers la verte, surpris par cette réponse.

Matsumoto : Le quoi ?

Neliel : Oui, c'est en mangeant du chocolat que ma poitrine est ainsi. C'est tout simple.

Tous sauf Matsumoto se rétament par terre, une jambe en l'air. La rousse n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

Matsumoto : C-c'est tout !? Tu te fous de moi ! Juste du chocolat !?

Neliel : Mais non, c'était juste pour rire.

Momo : J'ai eu peur. Cela ne vous ressemblait pas capitaine.

Matsumoto : Donc t'as toujours été comme ça ?

Neliel : Oui, depuis que j'ai été arrancarisée.

Matsumoto : Et c'est quoi ton tour d-

Ichigo : C'est bon Rangiku ! Nell est peut être agacée par tes questions !

Matsumoto : Non mais j'ai le droit de m'informer, non ?

Neliel : Ces questions ne me dérangent pas du tout, Ichigo.

Hitsugaya : Ouais, mais on pourrait parler d'autre chose !

La rousse tape son poing dans la paume de sa main, se rappelant de quelque chose.

Matsumoto : Mais Oui ! Aujourd'hui il y a la réunion du Club des Femmes Shinigamis. Tu dois venir, comme tu fais partie du club.

Neliel : Oh oui ! Ca me fera vraiment plaisir !

Elle s'approche du roux et lui prend le bras.

Ichigo : Hé !

Neliel : Et Ichigo il peut venir ?

Matsumoto : Non ! C'est réservé aux femmes. Bon, rendez-vous à 14h00 ! Vous venez, capitaine ?

Hitsugaya : Ouais-ouais…

Les 2 membres de la 10e division sortent du bureau.

Pesche : Comment cette femme a pu faire ça à Dame Nell ? Quel culot !

Neliel : Pesche, ce n'est pas si grave. Bon, passons.

Elle se retourne brusquement vers Ichigo, joyeusement.

Neliel : Ichigo ! Tu veux faire quoi ?

Ichigo : Ben…

Un énorme gargouillement sort de l'estomac de l'ex-Tercera.

Neliel : C'est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé en me levant. J'ai vraiment faim. Quelqu'un n'aurait pas du chocolat ?

Les 5 autres tombent parterre en ayant une jambe en l'air.

A la 3e division, Miyabi Kirio, nouvelle capitaine et s'étant déjà présenté auprès de ses hommes, est dans son bureau, à lire un roman. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Miyabi : Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer Izuru Kira, le « dépressif » vice-capitaine.

Kira : V-vous voulez me voir, capitaine ?

Miyabi : Oui, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Kira : Des… questions ?

Elle repose son livre et regarde KIra d'un air sérieux.

MIyabi : Qui sont ces arrancars ?

KIra : Vous voulez parler des deux espadas qui sont au rang de capitaine ?

Miyabi : Oui. Comment se fait-il que nos ennemis soient dans nos rangs. Ils ont à coup sûr tué des innocents, je parie ?

Kira : Mais pas du tout.

Miyabi : … Il n'y a eu aucun problème ?

Kira : Aucun, si ce n'est que le capitaine de la 9e division adore se battre. Mais celle de la 5e division n'a rien fait de mal. Grâce à elle, la vice-capitaine Hinamori n'est plus bouleversée par… un évènement passé.

Miyabi : Vraiment ? Et comment s'appellent t-ils ?

Kira : Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Neliel Ti…To… Désolé, je ne me souviens plus du nom de famille.

Miyabi : Ce n'est rien.

Le blond se demande pourquoi la capitaine s'intéresse tant à eux.

Kira : Capitaine, pourquoi ces questions ?

Miyabi : …/air sec/ Je hais les arrancars.

En prononçant cette phrase, la capitaine a le regard tellement sérieux et profond, que l'on sent qu'elle prend ça très au sérieux. Le dépressif se sent mal à l'aise et avale sa salive.

Kira : Mais…pourquoi ?

Miyabi : Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Tu peux disposer.

Kira : B-bien, capitaine.

Le blond sort du bureau sans broncher. La capitaine aux longs cheveux blonds met sa main sur ses yeux, soupire et reste dans ses pensées.

MIyabi : _Ce Grimmjow n'est pas l'arrancar que je cherche. Et cette femme, Neliel, elle… m'intrigue…_

**A suivre…**


	10. Chap 8: Les mésaventures de Kon

**Chap 8 :**

**Les mésaventures (un peu coquines et TRES douloureuses) du seigneur, le maître, le King Kon !**

A 12h30, Tous se retrouvent à table pour prendre le déjeuner ensemble. Pesche et Dondochakka mangent des ramens comme des porcs en faisant du bruit, Hinamori boit une tasse de thé, Orihime mange un onigiri, Ichigo tente de manger le sien, mais il est gêné par Neliel qui lui serre le bras, contente de sa venue.

Neliel : Oooh, Ichigo ! C'est tellement bien de manger avec toi !

Ichigo : Mais là, tu m'en empêche, Nell !

Momo : Capitaine, c'était pourquoi, la réunion ?

Neliel : /lâche Ichigo/ C'était pour présenter la nouvelle capitaine de la 3e division.

Momo : Et elle est comment ?

Neliel : Elle est-

?: Ma déesse !

Ils se retournent tous vers la porte et qui voient-ils ? Kon, en piteux état, ayant un déguisement bizarre ressemblant à Kenpachi et un sabre en plastique collé à la main !

Momo : une… peluche qui parle ?

Ichigo : T-TOI !? Mais qu'est-ce que-

Neliel, contrairement au roux, est plutôt contente de voir le lion.

Neliel : /hystérique/ Mais c'est la peluche mignonne qui parle ! KYAAAA !

La peluche bondit sur l'ex tercera qui l'attrape et le serre dans ses bras, ce qui a pour effet qu'il visite de nouveau la vallée des dieux de la belle !

Neliel : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, toi aussi !

Kon : _Ooooh,Cette douceur, qu'est-ce que ça m'a manquée !_

Tous les autres regardent, avec la goutte derrière la tête, la capitaine tourner sur elle-même, avec la peluche qui saigne du nez.

Pesche : Euh… Dame Nell ?

Enervé, le rouquin prend la tête de Kon et l'enlève de la poitrine de son amie.

Neliel : Mais, Ichigo ! Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ?

Le pervers a une goutte de sang au nez.

Kon : Aaaaah, quel pied !

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? Et c'est quoi cette dégaine !?

Kon : Ben, je voulais revoir ma déesse !

Ichigo : Et il est où, mon corps ? Tu devais rester sur terre pour le garder !

Kon : Relax ! Le gars au bob a mis une âme artificielle dedans.

Le rouquin avale sa salive, pensant le pire de ce qui peut arriver avec cette âme artificielle qui se balade avec son corps.

Ichigo : Et comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Kon : Et ben…

**Comment le seigneur, le maître, le King Kon est arrivé là ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ? Quelles mésaventures fabuleuses a traversé, a combattu le seigneur, le maître, le King Kon ? Et pourquoi le seigneur, le maître, le King Kon est habillé en Kenpachi ? Retournons environ deux heures en arrière. Il y aura une grande révélation qu'il a oubliée mais que l'on vous montrera quand même.**

**Flashback**

Nous nous trouvons dans le passage vers la Soul Society très étrange et dangereux. Le Kôtotsu, habitant dans ce lieu, fait son ménage de printemps de tous les sept jours et semble poursuivre quelqu'un. Et cette personne, c'est Kon, courant comme un taré pour échapper à la mort !

Kon : Putain ! Dans quelle merde je me suis fourré ? Au secours !

Au bout de quelques minutes de course-poursuite, il voit de la lumière.

Kon : Enfin, je suis sorti de ce calvaire !

Il bondit pour échapper à la chose et se retrouve à la Soul Society.

Kon : Je suis liiiiibre ! Liii-

Il se rend compte qu'en dessous de lui, rien. IL est dans le ciel bleu, où il reste un moment en l'air.

Kon : Hein ?

Brusquement, il tombe à une vitesse folle vers le sol, criant comme un malade.

Kon : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! J'vais creeeeeever ! Je ne reverrai pas ma déeeeeeesse !

A terre, on voit une drôle de maison avec des bras qui tiennent une banderole. Celle du clan Shiba. Kûkaku Shiba, la propriétaire, sort de sa demeure en respire un bon coup.

Kûkaku : Aaaah, quelle belle journée. Idéale pour-

Soudain, elle entend un cri venant d'en haut. Elle lève la tête vers le ciel et qui voit-elle ? Kon, toujours entrain de tomber au dessus d'elle. Par chance, sa chute est amortie par la forte poitrine de la femme, qui ne dit rien. Il ne bouge pas. Et, avec un torrent de sang qui sort de son nez, il se caresse sur la surface mammaire de la Shiba.

Kon : Trop booooon ! J'ai trop de chance ! C'est dieu qui a fait en sorte que j'atterrisse ici !

Il ne peut continuer son état d'extase car Kûkaku lui donne un poing avec son unique bras, ce qui le met à terre. Et, violemment, la femme le martèle de coup de pied !

Kûkaku : T'es content, maintenant !? J'ai du sang plein la poitrine !

Un peu plus tard, Kon est assis avec des bleus partout. En face de lui, la Shiba assise en tailleur, fumant avec un calumet, laissant son petit frère Ganju lui essuyer le sang qu'elle a sur la poitrine. Ce dernier s'ose pas regarder la partie de sa sœur qu'il essuie, sous peine de se recevoir un poing, ou un pied.

Kûkaku : C'est bon, tu peux arrêter, Ganju.

Ganju : Oui, grande sœur.

Le benêt s'en va, laissant sa grande sœur avec le petit pervers qui regarde sa poitrine.

Kûkaku : Donc tu es un Mod soul et tu t'appelles Kon, c'est ça ?

Kon : Exact, beauté !

Kûkaku : Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Kon : J'ai voulu suivre Ichigo et-

Kûkaku : Attends, tu connais Ichigo Kurosaki ?

Kon : Oui, c'est le gars le plus coincé que j'ai jamais vu ! Il rencontre des filles super bonnes, et il n'en profite même pas !

La Shiba aspire un coup dans son calumet, crache la fumée et fait un sourire au coin.

Kûkaku : Et je parie que tu veux entrer dans le Seirietei, non ?

Kon : Ouais ! En fait…

Il se met debout, se courbe. La lumière s'éteint et un projecteur l'éclaire. Il se redresse d'une manière théâtrale. Il joue comme si il faisait une pièce dramatique.

Kon : Je suis venu ici, parti pour une longue quête pour trouver un trésor inestimable, enfouie dans la Soul Society, ma terre natale. La quête va être parsemé d'embûches, j'en doute, mais je suis fort.

Il se met sur les genoux, tend les bras vers le ciel.

Kon : Je te retrouverai, ma déesse des gros lolos !!!

Sa déesse, c'est Neliel. Kûkaku le regarde dans son délire, une goutte derrière la tête.

Kon : Oh, ma déesse ! Je me souviens de ce jour, où tu m'as accueillie si passionnellement dans ta vallée des dieux ! Je veux revivre ce jour ! Ma libido ne peut attendre plus longtemps ! Guide-moi ! Je suis ton serviteur pour l'éterni-

Il n'eu le temps de finir son monologue magistral car la Shiba lui donne un bon coup de pied dans le bide, ce qui le fait valdinguer plus loin et le fracasser sur le mur.

Kûkaku : Ta déesse, elle attendra un peu !

La peluche atterrit sur le sol, et se remet debout, avec plein de bleus.

Kon : Mais ça va pas !? J'étais entrain de rêver éveillé !

Kûkaku : Arrêtes de râler ! J'peux t'aider à te rendre à la Soul Society.

Kon : C-c'est vrai ?

Kûkaku : Ouaip ! Tu as devant toi la meilleure artificière de toute la Soul Society !

Kon : C'est marrant, j'aurais jamais vu une fille aussi sexy faire ce genre de trucs !

Une veine apparaît sur le front de la femme, détestant qu'on lui dise ce genre de remarque.

Kûkaku : Tu va me servir de cobaye pour mon nouveau canon.

Le lion commence à suer.

Kon : Un-Un canon ? Cobaye ?

La Shiba fourre sa main entre ses seins, ce qui fait saigner du nez le petit pervers ! Elle en sort une petite boule et la fait rouler vers Kon, qui croyait qu'elle enlevait son soutif ! Mais est-ce qu'elle en porte un ? Non, car ça n'existe pas à la Soul Society. Il la prend entre ses pattes.

Kon : C'est quoi, ce truc ?

Kûkaku : Ce « truc », c'est une sphère spirituelle miniaturisée. Tu es un Mod Soul, tu dois pouvoir concentrer ton reiatsu dans cette boule. Fais-le.

La peluche concentre son reiatsu dans la sphère. Soudain, un bouclier sphérique se forme autour du lion.

Kûkaku : Bien.

Kon : Et je fais quoi, après ?

Kûkaku : Tu seras le boulet de canon !

Il transpire comme un veau et le bouclier se casse.

Kon : Le-le boulet !?

Kûkaku : Ouais ! Suis-moi !

La Shiba va vers la peluche avec un sourire satisfait et le prends par la peau du dos le lion qui gigote dans tous les sens.

Kon : Lâche-moi ! J'veux pas finir grillé !

Kûkaku : Arrête de bouger ! Tu veux aller à la Soul Society, oui ou non ?

Kon : Oui, mais-

Kûkaku : Alors tu te tais ! Ah, une dernière chose…

Elle le lâche et immédiatement l'attrape par le coup et l'approche de son visage, en colère.

Kûkaku : Si tu redis une seule fois que je suis sexy, je t'ouvre le bide avec un poignard et je te vide de ton coton, pigé !?

Elle a un air démoniaque, ce qui fait énormément transpirer Kon, effrayé par la menace.

Kon : Ou-oui madame.

Kûkaku : /reprend un air sympathique/ Bien, suis-moi.

La Shiba emmène le lion avec elle au jardin, toujours en l'étranglant. Dehors, Ganju attendait sa sœur. Celle-ci lâche le lion qui tombe par terre et reprend son souffle.

Ganju : Tu vas le tester, grande sœur ?

Kûkaku : Ouaip ! Va le chercher.

Ganju : Mais il pèse une tonne !

Kûkaku : /air menaçant/ Va-le-chercher.

Ganju : B-bien.

Le gaillard part chercher l'objet mystère. Le lion, par terre, reste bouche bée : devant lui, un énorme canon qui rentre dans le sol ! Il panique.

Kûkaku : Joli, hein ?

Kon : J-je ne veux pas aller là-dedans, moi !

Kûkaku : Mais non ! Toi, tu iras dans un plus petit.

Kon : Plus petit ? Oooouf, Ca me rassure.

Derrière lui, on entend Ganju.

Ganju : Gniiii….

IL tire une sorte de tuyau en métal. Mais c'est tellement lourd qu'il le traîne par terre. Sa sœur lui donne un coup de son unique poing sur le sommet de son crâne, ce qui lui fait une jolie bosse.

Kûkaku : Idiot ! Tu vas l'abimer !

Ganju : Mais c'est très lourd !

Kûkaku prend le « canon » en pleine main et, sans effort, le soulève en utilisant son bras gauche ! Le lion a les gros yeux.

Kon : _Mais c'est un monstre, cette fille !_

Celle-ci vient vers Kon et, face à lui, elle pose l'arme en position debout. Kon transpire en reconnaissant l'arme.

Kon : UN…UN… UN BAZOOKAAAAAAAAAA !?

Kûkaku : Ouaip ! C'est un bazooka à la Shiba ! C'est comme un Bazooka de ton monde, sauf que la puissance d'expulsion du projectile est 100 fois plus puissante !

Kon : Ce-cent fois plus ?

Kûkaku : Allez, crée une sphère et monte là dedans.

Kon : Il n'y aurait pas un moyen… moins dangereux ?

Kûkaku : T'es un homme ou quoi !? Allez, monte !

Kon : Maman…

La peluche crée une sphère autour de lui, paniquant de ce qui va lui arriver. La Shiba passe son pied droit sous la boule.

Kon : Hein ?

Et, brusquement, elle fait voler rien qu'avec la puissance de sa jambe le pauvre Kon en l'air, comme un ballon de foot.

Kon : Nooooooooooon !!

Avec beaucoup de précision, el fait rentrer directement Kon dans sa sphère dans le Bazooka.

Kûkaku : Arme, parée.

Elle prend l'arme par la poignée et, rien qu'avec son seul bras, elle le soulève pour le poser sur son épaule. A l'intérieur, Kon, tremble de partout.

Kon : J'vais mourir, j'vais mourir !

La Shiba, grâce au viseur ultra précis, vise le Seireitei. Elle concentre son reiatsu dans l'arme, qui devient de plus en plus rouge, se chargeant d'énergie, ce qui provoque du vent.

Kûkaku : Tu es prêt, Kon ?

Kon : Heu…

Kûkaku : 3…

Kon : A-attends !

Kûkaku : 2…

Kon : /pleure/ Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivent qu'à moi ?

Kûkaku : 1…

Kon : NOOOOOOON !!!

Kûkaku : Feu !

La femme appuie sur la gâchette, et la boule part à plus de 200 Km/h ! Un énorme coup de vent se produit dû au souffle du bazooka, ce qui fait tomber Kûkaku. Dans sa boule, Kon hurle et pleure de peur. Plus il s'éloigne, moins on le voyait et l'entendait.

Kon : …

On ne voit plus qu'une étoile scintiller. La Shiba est assise par terre, regardant le ciel vers la direction où est parti Kon. Ganju accoure vers elle.

Ganju : Grande sœur, ça va ?

Kûkaku : Wahou ! Il marche du tonnere, ce canon ! J'espère qu'il arrivera à destination.

**Retour au présent**

Tous regardent Kon, toujours en Kenpachi, entrain de se goinfrer comme un porc de toute la nourriture présente sur la table. Ichigo perd patience.

Ichigo : Bon, tu nous racontes la suite !?

Kon : Tu vois pas que je bouffe, là !?

Neliel : Voyons, laisse-le manger s'il veut, Ichigo. Il est si mignon, quand il mange !

Le petit pervers fait un petit rot.

Kon : Bon, je vous raconte la suite. Après cela…

**Flaschback**

Dans les airs, Kon crie, enfermé dans sa boule. Le petit être fonce malgré lui à toute allure vers le Seireitei qui n'est toujours pas en vue.

Kon : Putain, combien de temps j'vais voler à fond !?

Soudain, il commence à apercevoir une enceinte.

Kon : Ah ben enf-

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car à peine il eut commencé à parler qu'il se colle sur le bouclier protégeant l'enceinte, ce qui le ralentit. Mais il arrive quand même à le traverser et, violemment, se scratche à l'intérieur, ce qui fait beaucoup de bruit et de poussière. Trois membres de la 3e division, qui veulent rester anonymes, s'avancent.

Shinigami 1 : Qu-qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Shinigami 2 : Un intrus ?

Shinigami 3 : Faisons vite. Nous devons nous rendre à notre division pour rencontrer notre nouveau capitaine.

La fumée se dissipe et que voient-ils ? Une marque d'écrasement au sol, comme si une météorite s'est scratchée. Au milieu, une étrange peluche, rampant sur le sol. Kon est un peu assommé par le choc.

Kon : Aaaah… Je suis arrivé ?

Il sort du trou et se dépoussière.

Kon : Bon, allons chercher ma-

Devant lui, les trois soldats le regardent avec de gros yeux.

Kon : Déesse.

Shinigami 1 : Un-un intrus !

Kon : M-mais non, attendez ! Je-

Le Shinigami 2 essaye de le trancher, mais loupe à cause du saut de la peluche, l'homme, dû à son élan, se ramasse par terre. Le lion saute sur la tête de celui-ci et se sauve de l'autre côté.

Shinigami 3 : Attrapons-le ! C'est sûrement un espion !

Les 3 poursuivent Kon dans le labyrinthe. Il court comme un fou.

Kon : Mais lâchez-moi ! Ma déesse, au secours !

Pendant sa course, il tourne à gauche, ses poursuivants font de même mais… l'intrus a disparu ! Ils sont à un carrefour.

Shinigami 2 : Où est-il ?

Shinigami 1 : On se sépare !

Les 2 autres : Oui !

Ils prennent chacun un des 3 chemins. Mais où est passé Kon? Tout simplement sur un toit, ayant sauté haut vu qu'il a plus de force dans les jambes, étant un Mod Soul.

Kon : Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud aux fesses !

D'un saut, il redescend à terre et commence à marcher dans la ruelle vide.

Kon : Maintenant, je dois trouver ma déesse. Comment je vais faire ? Je ne sais même pas où elle est !

Soudain, il entend derrière lui une voix féminine lointaine qu'il a déjà entendu.

Kon : Cette voix si harmonieuse, c'est-

Il se retourne et miracle ! Neliel, sa déesse, court comme une folle avec Hitsugaya dans les bras, ce dernier ayant la tête en plein dans la poitrine de la belle et semble évanoui, est au loin, criant « Ichigo ! ». Notre petit héros est super content !

Kon : Ma Déeeeeeeeeeeesse !!!

Il court vers elle, aux anges. Sa déesse court toujours dans la même direction.

Kon : Tu es venue à moi ! C'est le destin qui nous a fait rencontrer, le lien de l'amour ! Que tu es belle ! Ma déesse…

Le lion part dans un de ses délires.

**Délire de Kon**

Nous nous trouvons sur une plage au coucher de soleil. A gauche, Kon, joyeux, qui court vers la droite, voulant rejoindre une personne, au ralenti.

Kon : Ma déesse !

A droite, Neliel en bikini vert, courant aussi au ralenti vers la peluche. Ses cheveux volent et sa poitrine rebondit un peu.

Neliel : Kon !

Ils rigolent tous les deux. A deux mètres l'un de l'autres, Kon bondit vers sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci tend ses bras pour l'attraper et le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Le lion se frotte entre la poitrine généreuse de la belle qui lui caresse la tête.

Neliel : Oh, Kon. Tu es si mignon. Je laisse tomber Ichigo pour toi. Je te donne mon corps. Tu pourras caresser ma poitrine autant de fois que tu le désireras.

Le petit pervers saigne énormément du nez, ce qui tache la belle poitrine de sa bien-aimée.

Kon : Oh ouais que je le ferai, bébé ! Jour et nuit !

Ils sont devant le coucher de soleil qui descend de plus en plus. Et là Neliel Décolle le lion de sa poitrine et met le lion face à son visage.

Neliel : Kon. Je t'aime.

Elle approche Kon de sa tête. Ses lèvres s'approchent tendrement de la bouche de Kon qui bave et semble évanoui. Encore quelques centimètres. Quelque mili-

**Fin du délire de Kon.**

Son fantasme s'arrête brusquement car il se fait écraser par le pied sa promise, ce qui provoque un couinement. Neliel s'arrête tout de suite, lâche Tôshirô qui tombe par terre, prend avec sa main gauche de son katana qui est coincé à sa ceinture à sa gauche et prend avec l'autre la garde de son arme et se retourne.

Neliel : Qui est là ?

Elle regarde autour d'elle. A gauche. A droite. Mais il n'y a personne. Elle lâche son arme.

Neliel : Bizarre. J'ai pourtant entendu un bruit. Comme un…couinement.

Le seul endroit où elle n'a pas regardée, c'est à ses pieds. Effectivement, Kon est toujours sous son pied, allongé sur le ventre, entrain de souffrir.

Kon : Aaaa…Aaaa…

Elle remarque devant elle Tôshirô à terre, toujours dans les vapes.

Neliel : Tôshirô !

Elle se met accroupi, toujours en écrasant Kon, et prend le gamin par les épaules et le secoue de toute ses forces

Neliel : /voix de gamine/ Tôshi ! Réveille-toi ! J'en prie !

Aucun effet. Elle panique à mort.

Neliel : Ho mon dieu ! J'ai tué Toshi !

Elle se met debout, et se met à taper le sol en posant rapidement un pied sur le sol puis l'autre, en regardant le corps inerte du gamin.

Neliel : Comment je vais faire !? Qu'est-ce que je fais !?

En faisant ça, elle martèle Kon de petits coups de pieds. Involontairement, bien sûr. Et en se calmant, elle entend Hitsugaya respirer un peu et bave. Ce qui la rassure.

Hitsugaya : Gaaaa…

Neliel : I-il est vivant !

Avec toutes ces émotions, elle a oublié quelque chose.

Neliel : Tiens, pourquoi je courrais ?

Elle se creuse les méninges. Et elle eu un tilt. Elle commence à sourire.

Neliel : Mais oui !

Elle se met à sautiller de joie et crie d'hystérie !

Neliel : Ichigo et lààààààààààààà !!! KYAAAAAAA !!!

En sautillant, elle écrase en plus fort la peluche. Elle crie tellement fort qu'elle n'entend pas les couinements et les cris de douleur du petit. C'est comme si il se faisait écraser par un compresseur une dizaine de fois !

Kon : Aaaaaaaaaaaargh !!!!

Neliel : Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre !

Elle prend Tôshirô dans ses bras. En se préparant à courir faisant une impulsion sur le sol, elle le fait sur Kon, lui donnant une dernière souffrance, et fonce à toute allure.

Neliel : IIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

En quelques secondes, on ne la voit plus. Le pauvre Kon qui n'arrive plus à se relever dû à l'immense douleur à son dos.

Kon : Argh… Ma déesse… C'est ton châtiment… divin… ?

Un peu plus tard, il continue son chemin en boitant et en touchant son dos, entièrement rouge dû aux multiples écrasements provoqués accidentellement par Neliel.

Kon : Pourquoi ? Ma déesse, pourquoi tant de haine sur ton plus grand serviteur ? Qu'ai-je fait !?

Il regarde devant lui, et prend un air émerveillé et bave.

Kon : Ooooh… C'est…

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, une autre femelle à poitrine opulente se tient debout au milieu d'un carrefour : Rangiku Matsumoto, cherchant son capitaine.

Matsumoto : Capitaiine, où êtes vouuus ?

Kon : Mon ancienne déesse !!

Il court vers elle et se cache à un angle pour mieux l'admirer. Elle est dos à lui. Le petit pervers admire le joli fessier de la rousse en bavant.

Matsumoto : Mais où peut-il être ?

Kon : _Hooo… Regardez-moi ce cul ! La forme est parfaite ! Je dois absolument-_

Il bondit vers le haut pour s'agripper aux fesses de Matsumoto !

Kon : _Me frotter à ses pare-chocs arrièèèères !!!_

Mais alors qu'il est à deux mètres de son objectif, Rangiku se retourne brusquement et lui fait immédiatement un coup de pied retourné qu'il reçoit dans la tête ! Il fonce en l'air très vite, si vite que, lorsqu'elle regarde, elle ne voit personne.

Matsumoto : Mais qui c'était ? J'ai de ces réflexes ! Bon, continuons. Capitaiiine !

On retrouve le lion enfoncé dans un mur. En tombant au sol, on voit qui la marque de son corps reste au mur. IL est allongé là, évanoui. Une personne de petite taille passe par là. Son ombre couvre le mini-héros du soleil. IL semble que ce soit une petite fille aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière, en voyant le drôle de bonhomme, sourit.

**Vue de Kon**

Plus tard, notre héros ouvre les yeux.

Kon : Hmmm… Où suis-je ?

Autour de lui, plein de bibelots et meubles d'enfants. Il se frotte la tête.

Kon : Ma tête…

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose dans sa main droite. Il la regarde et que voit-il ? Un sabre en plastique collée dans sa main.

Kon : Mais qu'est-ce que-

Et chose bizarre encore, il ne voit que de l'œil gauche.

Kon : Je-je suis aveugle de l'œil droit !

Soudain, une voix de gamine se fait entendre.

?: Super ! En plus tu es vivant!

En transpirant, il se retourne lentement et mécaniquement. Qui c'est ? C'est Yachiru, assise sur les genoux, admirant son jouet.

Kon : Aaaaah ! T'es qui, toi !?

Yachiru : Hihi ! Je vais t'appeler Mini-Ken !

Kon : Mini-Ken ? Co-comment-ça ?

La rose met un mirroir devant lui, et là, en se voyant, il délire.

Kon : Mais… Mais putain, c'est quoi, c'te gueuuuuule !?

**Fin vue de Kon**

L'apparence de notre ami est bien étrange : il porte un petit haori blanc déchiré. Au visage il porte un bandeau à l'œil droit et a une fente pas trop profonde à l'œil gauche qui va du haut vers le bas qui fait office de cicatrice, on voit le coton. Pour faire des cheveux, Yachiru lui a collé derrière la tête 11 pics en pâte à modeler. Et voilà, Kon est déguisé en Kenpachi !

Kon : Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec mon corps de rêve !?

Yachiru : Je t'ai transformé en Ken !

Kon : T'as vu ce look !? Et la gueule que j'ai !? T'as bousillé mon visage !

Yachiru : Allons, Mini-Ken ! Tu es mignon !

Kon : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Yachiru : Tu veux jouer à quoi ? A la dinette ?

Le lion cherche une sortie pour quitter ce cauchemar, et voit une fenêtre ouverte. Il saute de meuble en meuble pour l'atteindre.

Yachiru : Bah tu fais quoi ?

Kon : J'me asse ! Je vais retrouver ma déesse !

Yachiru : Mais…Mais…

La petite fille commence à sangloter.

Kon : Kess t'as ?

Elle se met à pleurer des fontaines de larmes sortant de ses yeux.

Yachiru : OUIIIIIN !! Tu veux pas jouer avec moi ! Méchant !

Kon : Arrête de chialer ! Le King Kon ne se fait pas avoir par quelques larmes !

La petite continue de pleurer, et un phénomène étrange se produit : une sorte d'aura rose entoure le corps de Yachiru et se fait de plus en plus vive.

Kon : Tu ne vas pas exploser, tout de même ?

Yachiru : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!!

_Chers lecteurs, à partir de ce qui va suivre, Kon a tout oublié, mais pour que vous comprenez pourquoi, je vous offre le privilège de découvrir une vérité._

_Merci de votre compréhension. _

Une explosion de fumée se produit et éjecte la peluche de la chambre et tombe sur le plancher à l'extérieur.

Kon : Ouille…

Il remonte par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'est devenue Yachiru.

Kon : J'espère qu'elle a crevée !

La fumée commence à se dissiper, une forme apparaît. Et là, Kon croit halluciner. Devant lui, une jeune femme bien foutue ! L'étrangère est à quatre pattes, se frottant la tête avec la main droite. Elle a des cheveux roses et… Roses !? Mais alors, cette fille… C'est Yachiru !? Ses mèches sur les côtés et ses cheveux sont plus longs, lui arrivant au bas du dos. Elle a aussi, ce qui plaît fortement au petit pervers, une assez grosse poitrine. Elle a, dû à sa croissance accélérée, Le kimono déchiré, ce qui lui fait un short lui serrant bien les cuisses et le haut court s'arrêtant au bas de sa poitrine. Elle a la tête baissée.

Yachiru : Hmmm…

Elle lève la tête. Sa tête est moins ronde qu'avant, et a un visage moins gamin, cela s'approche plus d'une jeune fille venant d'avoir 18 ans. Ses yeux sont toujours marrons, mais ils sont moins ronds, et elle n'a plus les joues roses. Elle a l'apparence d'une fille de 18-19 ans.

Yachiru : Qu-que c'est-t-il passé ?

Kon, lui, est en plein rêve : Une fille sexy ayant les vêtements déchirés apparaît comme un ange ! Il saigne du nez.

Kon : _Wooo putain, le canon !_

La jeune fille se regarde, constatant qu'elle a cette apparence.

Yachiru : J'ai… Je suis redevenue normale. C'est bizarre, je me souviens de ce que j'ai vécu avec le capitaine Kenpachi. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes plus là, capitaine Kur-

Elle est interrompue par un bruit, comme si quelqu'un a renversé quelque chose.

Yachiru : Qu-qui est là ?

Elle ne voit personne, mais elle sent quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Elle regarde et voit Kon se frotter contre ses seins.

Yachiru : Mais tu es-

Kon : Ooooh, que c'est doux ! Aussi doux que ceux de ma déesse !

En sentant ce frottement, la fille ressent quelque chose d'agréable en elle, comme une chaleur.

Yachiru : Ah-Aaaaah… A-arrête !

Sur ces mots, elle fait tomber le petit pervers en lui donnant un coup sur la tête avec une claque avec le dos de sa main. Kon tombe à terre, Yachiru reprend son souffle.

Yachiru : Tu… Tu es la peluche que j'ai déguisée, n'est-ce pas ?

Kon : Ben ça se voit, non !?

Yachiru : Désolée, j'étais Yachiru, je-

Kon : T'inquiètes ! Je te pardonne, t'es tellement sexy !

Elle est surprise, par cette réplique, mais au lieu de se fâcher, elle en rigole.

Yachiru : /rit/ Merci, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu reprendre ma véritable apparence.

Kon : Je suis Super Kon ! Le serveur de ces dames !

Yachiru : Désolé, mais…

D'un grand geste, elle met sa main face à Kon, et sa paume face au visage du lion. Elle a un air sérieux.

Yachiru : Je vais devoir effacer ta mémoire.

Kon : Qu-Quoi !?

Yachiru : Tu vas oublier que tu m'as vue sous cette forme. En plus, vu ta taille et ton faible reiatsu, ce sera facile.

Kon : A-attends ! Tu ne vas tout d-

Yachiru : Voie de liaison 79.

Quatre marques noires, comme des tatouages, apparaissent et partent de l'épaule de la jeune femme, partent en spirale jusqu'à la main pour se centrer jusqu'au creux de sa main. Mini-Ken panique.

Kon : Je-je t'ai sauvée, tu te rappelles ? Alors pourquoi tu-

Yachiru : /ton sec/ Kaikoroku (no) sashitsukae*.

Une onde de choc, sortant de la main de Yachiru, touche Kon. Celui-ci tourne de l'œil et s'écroule à terre, évanoui. La jeune femme baisse le bras, dont les marques ont disparues. Elle le prend dans sa main et se met debout.

Yachiru : Je suis sincèrement désolée. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour que personne sache qui je suis réellement.

Yachiru sort de la chambre avec Kon et, tout de suite pour pas qu'on la remarque, disparaît avec un shunpô.

Nous nous trouvons sur un toit de la 5e division, à 12H30, lorsqu'une jeune femme apparaît. C'est Yachiru, avec Kon dans la main, toujours évanoui. Elle le balance pour qu'il tombe sur le plancher.

Yachiru : Bien, maintenant il faut qu-

Elle est prise subitement prise par un horrible mal de tête.

Yachiru : Il-il faut que j'y retourne avant que je redevienne Yachiru.

Elle disparaît avec un shunpô.

_Voilà donc ce qui s'est passé, ce que Kon a oublié. Une question se pose : Quel est la véritable identité de Yachiru ? Identité qu'elle-même enfant ignore ?_

Kon se réveille, un peu désorienté.

Kon : Chuis où, là ? Et que c'est-il passé ?

IL entend des voix à sa droite, il tourne la tête et que voit-il ? Son objectif depuis le début de sa quête.

Kon : Ma déesse !

**Retour dans le présent**.

Kon : Et voilà comment je suis ici.

La seule à réagir à ce récit est notre chère Neliel. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le prend pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Neliel : Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir écrasé, alors que tu as fait tout ce chemin rien que pour moi !

Kon : Je te pardonne, ma déeeeeese !!

Les autres regardent cette scène avec une goutte derrière la tête.

Neliel : Attends, je vais te débarrasser de tout ça.

Elle commence par enlever le haori et le bandeau, ce qui est facile. Mais en enlevant l'épée, elle déchire la paume de la main du lion qui en crie.

Kon : Aaaaah ma main !

Neliel : D-désolée !

Pour les pics, la belle prend les 11 en même temps, et en les arrachant de toute sa force, elle déchire le dos de la tête de Kon, ce qui dévoile son coton !

Kon : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! PUTAIIIIIIN ! J'ai trop maaaal !

Il se roule par terre tellement que la douleur est insupportable. La capitaine se met dans tous ses états.

Neliel : Mon dieu, Qu'ai-je fait !? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Orihime, soigne-le, vite !

Orihime : Ou-oui !

Le rouquin fait un grand soupir.

Ichigo : Décidemment, cette visite ne sera pas de tout repos !

A la 11e division, tout le monde fête la victoire de Kenpachi sur Grimmjow au bras de fer. Le balafré ouvre la porte de la chambre de sa protégée pour venir la chercher.

Kenpachi : Yo, Yachiru ! J'ai battu, ce Grimmjow au bras de fer ! On va-

IL s'interrompt car il voit la petite dormir à même le sol dans le plus simple appareil !

Kenpachi : Wo, Yachiru !

Cette dernière se réveille et, en voyant son Ken, redevient enthousiaste.

Yachiru : Salut, Ken !

Kenpachi : Tu fous quoi, à poil ?

Yachiru : Ben… Chais pas.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et commence à paniquer.

Kenpachi : Kess t'as ?

Yachiru : Où-où est mon Mini-Ken ?

Kenpachi : « Mini-Ken ? » C'est quoi, ce truc ?

**A suivre…**

*Kaikoroku no sashitsukae : Entrave de la mémoire.


	11. Chap 9: Le club des femmes shinigamis

**Chap 9 :**

**Le Club des Femmes Shinigamis (CFS).**

A la 9e division, des cris d'énervement et d'objets qui se cassent se font entendre dans le bureau du capitaine. Hisagi accoure et ouvre la porte.

Hisagi : Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu-

Il a failli se prendre une chaise dans la tête. Il entre et voit Grimmjow furax qui casse tout. Il semble qu'il n'utilise que le bras gauche.

Grimmjow : Putain de merde !

Hisagi : Capitaine calmez-vous !

Grimmjow : Ha, t'es là Mr 69 ! Viens te battre ! J'dois me défouler sur quelqu'un !

Hisagi : Que s'est-t-il passé pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?

Le capitaine hésite à avouer, tellement que c'est stupide, mais il se lance quand même.

Grimmjow : J'ai perdu au bras de fer contre Kenpachi.

Hisagi : … C'est tout !?

Grimmjow : Quoi, c'est tout !? Il m'a pété le bras droit !

Effectivement, son bras droit semble sans vie et bouge comme du caoutchouc lorsque son propriétaire bouge. Le balafré pouffe de rire jusqu'à se tordre de rire.

Hisagi : !

Grimmjow : Ta gueule !

Hisagi : C'est tellement con ! Se mettre dans cet état pour un bras de fer ! C'est ridicule ! Bwooooohohohoho !

Le bleu, en colère, prend Shûhei par le col et le soulève.

Hisagi : Mais lâchez-moi !

Grimmjow : Tu la ferme ! C'est honteux d'avoir perdu à ça ! Surtout pour moi ! Ma fierté en a pris un coup, tu piges !? Alors arrête de te marrer !

Mr 69 se tait, comprenant un peu ce que ressent son capitaine. Grimmjow le repose.

Grimmjow : Bien, t'as pigé.

Hisagi : Vous devriez aller vous soigner votre bras.

Grimmjow : Et comment, banane !?

_Heu, c'est plutôt lui, la banane. Il ne sait pas que la 4__e__ division est spécialisée dans les soins ? Et il a oublié qu'Inoue est ici donc elle pourrait lui réparer le bras ?_

Hisagi : La jeune Inoue est ici, il me semble ? Si vous allez la voir, elle…

Le bleu a déjà disparu, sûrement pour voir la rousse.

Hisagi : Okay…

Autre part, Neliel et Hinamori sont en route pour Le Club des Femmes Shinigamis, ou CFS.

Neliel : Momo, quel est le but du CFS ?

Hinamori : Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom, capitaine ?

Neliel : Oui, maintenant qu'on se connaît bien. Ca ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

Hinamori : Non, capitaine.

Neliel : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Hinamori : Ha oui ! Et bien, on fait en sorte d'améliorer la condition de la femme au Seireitei.

Neliel : Ha, c'est vraiment bien !

Hinamori : Mais il arrive fréquemment de nous éloigner de ce but.

Hinamori pense à la fois où elles devaient prendre des photos de toutes les stars du Seireitei, des fois nues, pour les vendre. Mais elle n'y était pas impliquée car elle était à l'hôpital.

Neliel : C'est bien dommage que je ne pouvais pas prendre Kon !

Hinamori : C'est un garçon, c'est normal. Et puis l'endroit où vous avez voulu le mettre pour l'emmener est…

Neliel : Il est quoi ?

Hinamori : Spécial.

**Flashback**

Quelques minutes avant, les deux filles s'appêtent à partir pour le CFS. Neliel espère se faire accepter, alors qu'elle est une arrancar.

Neliel : A tout à l'heure, Ichigo !

A peine qu'elle a fait un pas que Kon lui attrape la jambe en sautant.

Kon : Ma déesse ! Prends-moi avec moi ! J'veux veniiiiiir !

Neliel : Mais je ne peux pas, Kon. Tu es un garçon, et…

Kon : S'te plaîîîîîîît ! J't'en priiiie !

Il fait son air de chien battu, en couinant. La capitaine se sent mal de laisser cette pauvre créature ici alors que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est d'être avec elle. Elle cède joyeusement.

Neliel : Bon, d'accord ! T'es trop mignon !

Kon : Ouaiiiiiis !!

Ichigo : Nell, je ne pense pas que…

Elle chope le lion avec sa main droite par la tête, et le met à un endroit qui plaît au petit pervers, mais qui surprend Momo, Ichigo et Inoue. Pesche et Dondochakka ne sont pas là car ils sont partis « jouer ».

HInamori : Mais…capitaine…

Neliel a mis la peluche dans son décolleté ! Et cela ne la dérange pas du tout. Le lion gigote dans le kimono de sa déesse tellement que ça l'excite et pisse du torrent de sang par le nez.

Kon : Youhouhouuuuuu !!

Neliel : Hihi ! Ca me chatouille ! C'est confortable ?

Kon : Oh ouais ! Trop cool ! _Ma déesse… Tu es si gentille !_

L'ex tercera caresse le haut de la tête de Kon qui es comme au paradis. Elle lève la tête et remarque les trois autres la regarder bizarrement.

Neliel : Qu-quoi ?

Hinamori : Capitaine, je ne pense pas que cet endroit soit… approprié.

Ichigo : Oui, c'est une mauvaise idée de mettre Kon à l'endroit où tu l'as mis.

Neliel : Bah, pourquoi ?

Ichigo : C'est que Kon est obsédé par… ce que tu as de plus… volumineux.

Neliel : Tu… tu parles de mes seins, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Heu, oui.

Le roux hésitait à dire ça car il a peur de la réaction de son amie, que ça la vexe qu'on lui dise qu'elle a de gros seins, ce qui est le cas. Kon, lui, faisait comme si il faisait un ange sur la neige sur la surface mammaire de sa déesse. Cette dernière, après un petit temps, réponds sans être fâchée.

Neliel : Non, ce n'est pas grave !

Ichigo : Si je comprends bien, ça ne te déranges pas que l'on te touche à cet endroit là, c'est ça ?

Neliel : Et bien, en fait non. Si un homme fait ça à une femme par perversité sans raison, c'est comme si cette femme est un objet. Mais Kon est si mignon, que cela ne déranges pas ! Par contre, si c'était Grimmjow…

Ichigo : Oui, je vois.

Neliel : Mais…

La capitaine prend comme un air sentimental, et ses joues sont un peu roses, comme si ce qu'elle va dire est un peu gênant.

Neliel : Il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui aura le droit de me caresser les seins. Mais il ne le fera jamais par perversité. Il n'en a même pas l'idée, j'en suis sûre…

Orihime a tout de suite compris de qui Neliel parlait ce qui la met un peu mal à l'aise. Ichigo, lui, n'as pas vraiment compris et regarde Neliel comme surpris.

Ichigo : Nell…

Cette dernière, en voyant que le shinigami remplaçant le regarde, se sent gênée et rougit.

Neliel : KYAAAAA !! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de dire ça !? Ichigo, ce-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je… J'ai trop honte !

Elle enlève Kon de son décolleté, le lion étant évanoui, et se dirige vers la porte.

Neliel : Tu…Tu viens, Hinamori, on va être en retard !

Hinamori : Oui, capitaine Neliel.

Neliel : Haha ! Bon, à-à tout à l'heure !

Les deux filles en dehors de la pièce, l'ex tercera ferme la porte violemment, encore gênée par ce qu'elle a dit. Le silence complet.

Ichigo : Nell était bizarre. Et puis, de qui elle parlait ?

Orihime : _Ne-Nell-San parlait de Kurosaki-Kun, j'en suis sûre ! Heureusement que Kurosaki-kun n'a pas compris._

**Fin flash back**

Hinamori : Capitaine, de qui vous parliez lorsque vous-

Neliel : De-de personne ! J'ai… dit ça sans réfléchir, c'est tout !

Alors qu'elles allaient tourner, Grimmjow apparaît. Il a ses deux mais dans les poches, plus pour son bras droit cassé, pour pas qu'on remarque qu'il est cassé. Par peur, Hinamori se cache derrière le dos de sa capitaine.

Neliel : Bonjour, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : 'lut.

Neliel : Où tu vas ?

Grimmjow : Elle est toujours dans ta division, l'aut' cruche ?

Neliel : Tu parles d'Orihime, je suppose ? Elle y est bien. Pourquoi faire ?

Grimmjow : C'est pour qu'elle me répare le bras. Kenpachi me l'a pété et…

Il remarque que quelqu'un serre le haori de sa semblable et tremble. C'est Hinamori, qui sort sa petite tête de derrière Neliel, effrayée par Grimmjow.

Hinamori : Ca-capitaine Neliel, c-c'est lui, le capitaine Jaggerjack ?

Grimmjow : C'est que, c'te naine ?

Neliel : Grimmjow, je te présente Momo Hinamori, ma vice-capitaine.

Hinamori : B-bonjour.

Grimmjow : Dis, j'peux te parler ?

Il regarde méchamment Momo qui se cache tout de suite.

Grimmjow : /Ton sec/ En privé.

Neliel : Hinamori, tu veux bien partir avant moi ? Je te rejoindrai.

Hinamori : Bien, capitaine.

La jeune fille s'en va plus loin, et tourne à un angle, laissant les deux espadas.

Neliel : Bon, que me veux-tu ?

Grimmjow : Dis-moi, tu lui en as parlé, à Kurosaki, de ce que tu a fais, dans le passé ?

Neliel : De-de quoi tu parles ?

Grimmjow : Chais pas, moi. Par exemple, que tu as mis ton propre fr-

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car l'ex-tercera lui prend le col et le plaque au mur.

Neliel : Arrête avec ça ! Il avait tenté de me tuer !

Grimmjow : Il en avait peut être marre de toi, c'est tout !

Neliel : On dirait que pour toi c'est drôle ! J'en ai souffert !

Grimmjow : Tu es chiante ! Tu n'es pas une sainte !

Neliel : Je ne me prends pas pour une sainte ! Je n'aime pas la violence, c'est tout !

Grimmjow : Et Halibel, hein ? Ce qu'elle est devenue maintenant, c'est peut-être de ta faute !

La capitaine, ne pouvant supporter ce que lui dit le capitaine, le lâche et, immédiatement, lui colle une bonne claque sur la joue gauche. Une claque de colère. Le sexta tombe à terre, l'ex-tercera lui tourne le dos. Le bleu se frotte la joue avec la marque de la main de sa semblable.

Grimmjow : Mais c'est qu'elle m'a baffé, cette conne !

Neliel : Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : Quoi !?

Neliel : Sais-tu… Pourquoi je ne veux pas le dire à Ichigo ?

Grimmjow : …

Elle se retourne face au bleu, et ce qu'il voit le surprend.

Neliel : Je ne veux pas qu'il pense du mal de moi !

Neliel pleure des grosses larmes qui coulent jusqu'à son menton. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer comme ça, avec tant de tristesse.

Neliel : Je me sens si bien avec Ichigo. Si je lui parlais de mon passé, qu'est-ce qu'il pensera de moi ?

Grimmjow : Ben…

Neliel : Ne réponds pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Elle se retourne pour partir et essuie ses larmes avec sa manche. Grimmjow reste perplexe face à cette réaction. La verte s'arrête.

Neliel : Si… Si jamais tu en parles à Ichigo, ou que tu en fais allusion, je te jure…

Elle tourne juste la tête. Elle pose un regard sévère sur Grimmjow.

Neliel : Que je te ne le pardonnerai jamais !

Grimmjow : Tss !

Neliel part en courant pour rejoindre Momo, laissant Grimmjow qui se relève en utilisant le bras toujours en service, le gauche.

Grimmjow : Pff ! Quelle pignouse !

Nous nous trouvons dans la salle de classe où se tient la réunion du CFS. Voici celles qui sont présentes : Matsumoto qui arrange son décolleté en fredonnant un air, Soi Fon est toute rouge et gênée à la présence, juste à côté d'elle, de « Dame Yoruichi ». Oui ! Elle aussi vient faire une petite visite au Seireitei.

Soi Fon : Da-Dame Yoruichi… Que-Que fait-vous là ?

Yoruichi : Voyons, Soi Fon. Je faisais partie aussi du CFS, à l'époque ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas revenir.

Soi Fon : Mais, vous avez été bannie. Alors pourquoi…

La métisse ébouriffe les cheveux de son ancienne subordonnée, qui est de plus en plus rouge.

Yoruichi : Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu es gênée en ma présence, c'est ça ?

Soi Fon : M-mais non !

Kiyone embête sa grande sœur Isane. La cadette tripote la poitrine de l'ainée.

Kiyone : Allez, grande sœur ! Dis mois comment t'as fait, pour avoir une telle poitrine !

Isane : A-Arrête, Kiyone ! Je n'ai rien fait de spécial pour qu'elle soit comme ça! J'en ai même très honte !

Nemu, elle est, elle est…

Nemu : …

Neutre. Au tableau, Nanao regarde à côté d'elle la présidente, Yachiru, qui se goinfre de chocolats !

Nanao : Présidente, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'heure du goûter.

Yachiru : Chuis la présidente ! J'prend mon goûter quand j'veux !

Nanao : _/soupir/ Comment la présidente générale a-t-elle pu nommer une telle présidente ?_

**Flashback**

Retournons en arrière, il y a 15 ans. 10 ans auparavant, la précédente présidente du CFS, ayant disparue, a été déclarée morte. C'est donc Nanao qui la remplace. Nos amies étaient déjà toutes là : Mastumoto avait les cheveux un peu plus court, Soi Fon était déjà capitaine, Nemu est toujours aussi neutre. Ce jour là est comme tout les autres, mais un évènement va tout bouleverser. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Nanao : Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre et surprise, c'est la présidente générale, Retsu Unohana qui vient faire une petite visite. Toutes font un cri de surprise.

Toutes : La présidente générale !

Nanao : Pr-présidente générale, que faites-vous ici ?

Unohana : J'ai une annonce importante à faire.

Nanao : Bien, présidente générale.

La capitaine de la 4e division se met face aux autres femmes du club.

Unohana : Mesdames, comme vous le savez, la précédente présidente de ce club est morte. C'est donc notre chère Nanao Ise qui a pris sa place. Elle a même fait du très bon travail.

Nanao rougit, flattée par le compliment de la capitaine générale.

Nanao : Présidente générale, c'est vraiment un honneur de-

Unohana : Mais c'était provisoire.

Tous les rêves de la vice-capitaine de la 8e division s'envolent. Les autres ne disent rien, préférant écouter.

Nanao : Qu-Quoi !?

Unohana : Oui, j'ai trouvé la nouvelle présidente du CFS. Et c'est sûrement définitif.

Nanao : Mais… Mais…

Unohana : Vous pouvez enter.

Une petite fille aux cheveux roses déboule dans la pièce. C'est Yachiru.

Yachiru : Youpiii ! On joue à quoi !?

Le silence complet, tellement qu'on entend une mouche voler.

Yachiru : Ben quoi, on fait rien ?

Toutes sont étonnées de voir cette petite fille, surtout Nanao.

Nanao : Présidente générale, ne me dites pas que…

Unohana : Mesdames, je vous présente Yachiru Kusajishi, la dernière vice-capitaine de la 11e division et nouvelle présidente du CFS à partir de ce jour.

Yachiru : Ouais ! C'est moi le chef ! On va monter le Girl Power !

Unohana : Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les filles n'osent pas vraiment donner leur avis sur cette élection-éclair car si on dit quelque chose qui ne plaît pas à la présidente générale…

Isane : Capitaine, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Unohana ferme les yeux et sourit. C'est mauvais signe.

Unohana : Et pourquoi cela, Isane ?

Matsumoto : Ce n'est pas que ça nous dérange, mais elle n'est pas…

Unohana : Elle est ?

SoiFon : Une peu trop jeune.

Unohana : Peu importe son âge. J'ai trouvé que son enthousiasme et sa jeunesse pourrait bien apporter au club. Et puis elle s'intégrera.

Personne n'ose répondre face à un tel argument. Nanao semble fâchée, et essaye de cacher sa colère.

Unohana : Bien. Alors tous le monde est d'accord ?

C'est est trop. Nanao, ne pouvant supporter tout cela, frappe le bureau avec son poing et lâche sa colère.

Nanao : Non ! Je suis totalement contre !

Toutes les autres en même temps : Elle a osé répondre à la Présidente générale !

Retsu reste calme. Elle se retourne lentement face à la jeune femme qui, en voyant l'air calme de la présidente générale, panique et avale sa salive.

Unohana : Et pourquoi donc ?

Nanao : Je… J'ai tant apporté au club, tant d'effort. J'ai tout fait pour remplacer l'ancienne présidente. Et…

Elle commence à sangloter.

Nanao : Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Une vice-présidente que tout le monde ignore ?

Unohana, qui avait l'intention de lui faire peur, n'ose le faire à une jeune femme qui est prête à pleurer. Et puis, comment réagirait Kyôraku s'il apprenait que l'on a fait pleurer sa « Nanao-Chérie » ? La sage pose sa mais sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui arrête de sangloter et la regarde.

Unohana : Non, tu n'es pas insignifiante. Yachiru est encore petite, elle ne saura pas gérer ce rôle comme une adulte. Alors tu seras là pour l'aider. C'est un peu comme si tu étais encore la présidente, tu comprends ?

Nanao : Oui, présidente générale.

Unohana : Mais…

La « vielle » sourit en fermant les yeux.

Unohana : Bien sûr, si elle fait des bêtises, tu n'irais pas jusqu'à la frapper, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prend son air neutre et intimidant et parle sur un ton neutre.

Unohana : Vice-présidente Nanao Ise.

Le concernée prend peur et sue énormément.

Nanao : Ou-oui, présidente-générale.

La présidente générale reprend son air souriant.

Unohana : Bien, je vois que tu as compris. Bon, je vous laisse.

Retsu sort de la salle. Nanao regarde Yachiru, la nouvelle présidente.

Nanao : Alors, euh, « présidente », quel est l'ordre du jour ?

Yachiru : … Le quoi ? Moi j'veux jouer !

Nanao : /soupire/ _Ca ne va pas être du gâteau._

La présidente générale marche dans le couloir, dans ses pensées.

Unohana : _Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très raisonnable de faire d'une petite fille une présidente, mais peut-être qu'elle retrouvera la mémoire, ou mieux, sa vraie apparence._

**Retour dans le présent**

Bizarrement, la réunion n'a toujours pas commencée. Les vices-capitaines savent ce qu'elles attendent pour commencer. Seule SoiFon, n'ayant pas participé à la réunion improvisée du CFS entre les vices-capitaines, n'est pas au courant.

SoiFon : _Bizarre. Pourquoi on ne commence pas la réunion ? On attend quelqu'un ?_

Justement, dans le couloir, Hinamori et Neliel arrivent à la porte, essoufflées.

Hinamori : Capitaine, Je vais la première. Ainsi je dirai que vous êtes arrivée.

Neliel : Bien, Momo.

La jeune fille entre dans la classe, où tout le monde l'attendait.

Nanao : Vice-capitaine Hinamori, vous êtes en retard.

Yachiru : Pourquoi t'es en retard, la coincée ?

Hinamori : Désolée. Présidente ?

Yachiru : Ouais ?

Momo s'avance vers la fillette et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette chose semble réjouir la petite.

Yachiru : Super ! Tu peux aller t'asseoir, la coincée.

Hinamori : Oui, présidente.

Momo va s'asseoir à côté de Rangiku.

Matsumoto : Dis, Hinamori, tu lui as dit quoi ?

Hinamori : Que la capitaine Neliel est ici.

Matsumoto : Elle est là ? Super !

Cette petite conversation n'a pas échappée à SoiFon, juste derrière.

SoiFon : _Ne me dis que-_

Neliel attend derrière la porte pour rentrer, un peu stressée.

Neliel : _J'espère ne pas faire de gaffes !_

Retour à l'intérieur.

Nanao : La présidente a une annonce à faire. Présidente.

Toutes restent attentives.

Yachiru : Les copines ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans notre club ! Veuillez acceuillir… Capitaine gros nibards !

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Neliel sort sa tête, timidement.

Neliel : Euh, bonjour.

L'ex tercera rentre dans la salle. La chinoise ne peut en croire ses yeux.

SoiFon : _Elles… Elles ont osé accueillir cette… cette arrancar !_

Yoruichi ayant reconnu Neliel, la salue.

Yoruichi : Salut, Neliel !

Neliel : Bonjour, euh…Yoruichi !

Yoruichi : Alors, il est content, Ichigo, à la vue de tes pastèques ?

Neliel ne voit pas à quoi fait allusion la métisse.

Neliel : Mais je n'ai pas offert des pastèques à Ichigo ! Et puis il me semble que ce n'est pas la saison.

Yoruichi : Laisse tomber.

Soifon : _Même Dame Yoruichi la connaît ?_

La belle arrancar se met face aux autres membres et se présente.

Neliel : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Neliel Tu Oderschvank, la capitaine de la 5e division. Je suis très enchantée de vous rencontrer, et… Et…

En tournant la tête, elle aperçoit une assiette sur le petit bureau de la présidente. Et dans cette assiette, il y a… du chocolat ! Cela l'attire étrangement. Elle se retrouve dans un état second.

Neliel : Cho-Chocolaaaat...

Un mince filet de bave coule de sa bouche. Tout ce bon chocolat à portée de main ! Elle s'approche du bureau en regardant l'assiette, comme si le chocolat l'a hypnotisée et lui dit « Mange-moi ! » Elle semble possédée. Toutes trouvent cela étrange.

Hinamori : Ho non !

Matsumoto : Qu'il y a-t-il, Hinamori ?

Hinamori : Et bien, Rukia m'a dit que la capitaine Neliel adore le chocolat, et dès qu'elle en voit, elle n'arrive pas à se retenir !

Matsumoto : Et ?

Hinamori : Et je crois qu'elle va vouloir prendre celui de la présidente !

Neliel est à quatre pattes face au petit bureau de la présidente, telle un prédateur prêt à attaquer sa proie. Elle a les yeux scotchés sur l'assiette et se lèche les lèvres.

Nanao : Que faites-vous dans cette position ridicule, capitaine Tu Oderschvank ?

Neliel : Hmmm… Chocolat…

Yachiru prend un chocolat et le met dans sa bouche, ce qui fait encore plus saliver l'arrancar. La petite remarque sa présence, Neliel qui ne peut quitter des yeux le met « divin ». Les autres femmes observent cette scène. On pourrait croire que c'est un documentaire animalier de la lionne qui chasse avec comme commentaire « La lionne, à l'affût de sa proie sans défense, se prépare à attaquer. » Enfin, une lionne qui s'est mis un crâne de bouc sur la tête.

Yachiru: Tu veux quoi, Capitaine gros nibards ?

La capitaine lève une « patte » et la tend vers les chocolats. Sa main tremble, comme si elle essaye de se retenir, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Sa main s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son objectif. Momo se lève brusquement de sa chaise.

HInamori : Capitaine Neliel, ne faites pas ça !

Trop tard. Neliel prend rapidement un chocolat et le fourre immédiatement dans sa bouche. Toutes les filles sont effarées du geste de la « lionne »

Toutes en même temps : Elle a mangé le chocolat de la présidente !

Plus l'arrancar savoure son met, plus elle est euphorique.

Neliel : Hmmmm… HMMMMMMMMMM !!!! C'EST TROP BOOOOON ! ENCORE ! ENCORE CHOCOLAT !

Elle se presse à en prendre une bonne poignée, mais sa main est arrêtée par Nanao, qui prend un air froid.

Nanao : Arrêtez. Seule la présidente a le droit de manger ces chocolats. Alors calmez-vous.

La vice-présidente ayant lâché sa main, Neliel se met à grogner comme une bête, et se remet à quatre pattes, comme prête à attaquer.

Neliel : GRRRRRRR !!!

Yachiru ne comprend pas vraiment la situation, et en rigole.

Yachiru : Hihi ! Capitaine Gros Nibards se prend pour un chien ! Gentil ! Gentil Toutou !

Et ben là, « Toutou » Neliel ne veut pas être gentille ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir sur les chocolats, Matsumoto arrive derrière elle et l'attrape par les hanches pour la retenir. Le fauve se débat pour se libérer. Momo accoure.

Neliel : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! J'EN VEUX ENCOOOOOOORE !!!

Matsumoto : Mais arrête, Neliel !

Hinamori : Capitaine, calmez-vous, je vous en prie !

Neliel tourne la tête vers sa capitaine et la regarde méchamment.

Neliel : GRRRRRRRRR !!

Momo prend peur et recule. Même pour du chocolat, elle n'avait encore jamais vue sa supérieure comme ça.

Hinamori : Ca…Capitaine Neliel… ?

Cette idiote de Yachiru ne comprend toujours rien.

Yachiru : Maintenant, Capitaine gros nibards a la rage ! C'est rigolo !

Nanao ne peut plus supporter ce bordel et craque.

Nanao : Mais c'est pas fini, ce bordel !? C'est sensé être une réunion calme, pas un film ! Mais que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

Personne n'ose faire quelque chose, face à une telle furie. Soi Fon se régale de cette scène.

SoiFon: _Hin hin ! Décidemment, elle est comme tous ceux de son espèce ! Elle va se faire virer du club et personne ne voudra lui parler ! Bien fait pour elle !_

A côté de la chintock, Yoruichi reste calme. Elle essaye de trouver un moyen de calmer Neliel.

Yoruichi : _Je pourrai lui faire ça, mais elle est dans cet état que pour du chocolat. Ce serait idiot de…_

Elle remarque quelque chose de bizarre.

Yoruichi : _Mais qu'est-ce que-_

Personne ne le remarque à part elle, mais le blanc de l'œil gauche de Neliel commence à devenir noir!

Yoruichi _: Ho non ! Plus le choix !_

La métisse se lève brusquement, ce qui surprend la capitaine de la 2e division. Yoruichi se dirige calmement vers la scène de ménage.

SoiFon : Dame Yoruichi, où allez-vous ?

Aucune réponse. Matsumoto a de plus en plus de mal à retenir Neliel, qui semble devenir de plus en plus violente. Momo semble prête à pleurer, Yachiru rigole toujours autant. Yoruichi s'avance et se met face à Neliel, toujours aussi folle. Les deux femmes se regardent droit dans les yeux, Neliel ayant un quart de l'œil gauche noir. Yoruichi ferme les yeux un petit instant.

Yoruichi : Désolé, Neliel.

N'en pouvant plus, Rangiku lâche la furie. Et, en une fraction de seconde, alors que la lionne allait foncer vers les chocolats, la métisse se baisse et, avec le tranchant de sa main droite, donne un coup dans le ventre de Neliel et l'enfonce dans ses entrailles ! Cette attaque choque tout le monde.

Hinamori : Capitaine Neliel !

Yoruichi laisse sa main un petit moment. Le noir dans les yeux de Neliel disparaît. La douleur fait revenir Neliel à elle. Avec la lucidité qu'il lui reste, elle voit Yoruichi qui l'a blessée, la main droite dans son ventre.

Neliel : Yo-Yoruichi…

Sa vision se trouble, et elle s'évanouit. La métisse retire d'un coup sec sa main ensanglantée du ventre de la belle arrancar. Celle dernière perd l'équilibre se met à tomber vers l'avant, mais elle est rattrapée par Yoruichi. La pièce retrouve sa sérénité.

Hinamori : Capitaine…

Yachiru : Bah, on joue plus au chien ?

L'ancienne capitaine pose Neliel sur le sol en l'allongeant sur le dos. En enlevant ses mains elle laisse sur le haori de la belle la trace de sa main ensanglantée. Toutes s'approchent du corps endormi de Neliel. Momo panique.

Hinamori : Qu-Qu'avez-vous fait à la capitaine Neliel !? Pourquoi l'avez-vous blessée ?

Yoruichi : Je lui ai simplement injecté un puissant anesthésiant directement dans ses entrailles, pour la calmer. Elle va se réveiller d'ici peu. Y a-t-il un membre de la 4e division ici ?

Isane s'avance, étant la seule de cette division dans le club.

Isane : Oui. Je suis la vice-capitaine de la 4e division, Isane Kotetsu.

Yoruichi : Bien, occupe-toi de sa blessure lorsque je te le dirai.

Isane : Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Yoruichi : Si tu le fais maintenant, Tu vas faire disparaître l'anesthésiant.

Isane : D'accord.

Yoruichi s'interroge sur un détail qui l'a frappée, avant qu'elle frappe Neliel.

Yoruichi : _Le noir qu'elle y avait dans ses yeux, c'est comme avec Ichigo. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Kisuke._

Alors que tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle, Neliel dort encore pendant un bon moment. La seule qui ne comprend toujours rien, c'est Yachiru.

Yachiru : Quoi, c'est l'heure de la sieste ?

**A suivre…**


	12. Chap 10: La photo

Note : A partir de maintenant, le fait que Neliel se faisait pelotée et doigtée par ses fraccions par le passé (c'est dit dans le chapitre 1 et 4) ne fait plus parti du scénario !

Merci de votre compréhension

**Chap 10 : La photo.**

Le jour de l'an à la Soul Society. Un feu d'artifice de toutes les couleurs colorie le ciel de la nuit, avec un croissant de lune. Sur un toit, se trouvent Neliel et Ichigo, admirant le spectacle. L'arrancar est vraiment émerveillée, vu qu'elle n'a jamais vu de feux d'artifices.

Neliel : C'est vraiment magnifique, n'est-ce pas, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Oui, Nell.

La belle est enfin seule avec Ichigo. Elle tente de s'approcher de lui sans trop le gêner. Elle hésite un peu de ce qu'elle veut dire à Ichigo. Elle respire un bon coup et se lance.

Neliel : Euh, Ichigo ?

Le rouquin, ayant remarqué que son amie l'a interpellé, se retourne vers elle.

Ichigo : Qu'il y a-t-il, Nell ?

Rien que le fait qu'ichigo la regarde dans les yeux la fait devenir rouge, elle se sent un peu gênée.

Neliel : Je… J'aimerai te dire quelque chose.

Ichigo : Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Neliel regarde de l'autre côté, hésitant encore. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite, étant donné de ce qu'elle veut lui dire est gênant.

Neliel : Ichigo… Je… Voilà, en fait…

Elle se retourne vers Ichigo. Ce dernier ne répond pas. Il a le regatrd fixe, vide. Tout ce qui est autour est noir, plus rien, même pas le ciel, le néant.

Neliel : Ichigo ?

Du sang sort de la bouche du roux. Neliel commence à paniquer, et elle voit un sabre sortant de la poitrine du shinigami, pile à l'emplacement de son cœur ! Le sabre se retire. Ichigo s'écroule à terre, mais l'ex tercera le rattrape de justesse. Elle le secoue.

Neliel : Ichigo, répond ! Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie !

Aucune réponse. Aucune vie ne ressort du corps d'Ichigo, il est mort. Neliel commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Neliel : Ichigo… Non…

Elle le prend dans ses bras, désespérée.

Neliel : ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

De grosses larmes coulent sur son visage, ne pouvant y croire.

Neliel : Ichigo, pourquoi ?

? : Parce que je l'ai tué, c'est tout !

Une voix d'homme se fait entendre, une voix que la capitaine connaît. Elle lève la tête et, devant elle, un homme, caché par l'obscurité. On a du mal à le voir, mais Neliel le reconnaît, avec ses cheveux bleus foncée. Celui-ci lèche le sang d'Ichigo sur sa lame ;

Neliel : T-toi ?

? : Et oui, c'est moi ! Ca faisait un bail.

Neliel : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

? : Pourquoi ? Mais pour me venger, bien sûr !

Neliel : Mais Ichigo n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire !

? : Je voulais te faire souffrir, Neliel. Bien pire de ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Maintenant…

L'inconnu pointe son sabre sur le cou de la belle. Elle pourrait se défendre, mais elle ne peut se détacher du corps sans vie d'Ichigo.

? : C'est toi qui vas mourir.

Neliel : Non…

? : Adieu, Neliel !

**Retour à la réalité**

_Et oui, ce n'était pas la réalité, c'est un cauchemar que faisait Neliel. Ichigo n'est heureusement pas mort. Et qui est cet homme ?_

Neliel, allongée, se redresse brusquement en se réveillant. En posant sa main droite sur sa poitrine, elle sent son cœur battre très fort, et elle reprend son souffle. Elle voit qu'autour d'autour d'elle, toutes les filles du CFS qui attendaient son réveil.

Momo : Ca-ça va, capitaine, Neliel ?

Neliel : Que-Que c'est-il passé ?

Momo : Vous avez commencé à délier dû au chocolat.

Yachiru : Et tu faisais le chien !

Neliel : V-vraiment ?

Yoruichi : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai calmé en t'administrant un anesthésiant directement dans tes entrailles. Et je te conseille d'arrêter le chocolat un moment.

Neliel : Et-et j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Momo : Deux heures, capitaine.

L'arrancar se souvient du moment où elle voit la main de la métisse dans son ventre. En entendant tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle culpabilise.

Neliel : Je suis… vraiment désolée d'avoir gâché la réunion. Euh, Yachiru ?

Cette dernière s'avance vers elle.

Yachiru : Ouais, Capitaine Gros Nibards ?

Déjà, Neliel a fait une petite gaffe en appelant Yachiru par son prénom.

Toutes les autres en même temps : Elle a appelé la présidente par son prénom !

Neliel : Si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, je le ferai.

Nanao : Alors, présidente, que décidez-vous ?

La fillette regarde la capitaine, qui a vraiment honte de ce qu'elle a fait, d'un air neutre. Ce qui c'est passé arrange Soi Fon ;

Soi Fon _: Humpf ! Elle va se faire virer, bien fait pour elle !_

Après un petit temps qui fait stresser Neliel, Yachiru répond enfin joyeusement.

Yachiru : Okay ! Y a justement un truc que tu pourrais faire !

Nanao : Mais, présidente ! Vous lui pardonnez, alors quelle a osée « s'attaquer » à votre chocolat et vous a appelé par votre prénom ?!

Yachiru : Allons, la binoclarde ! Ce n'est pas si grave !

Neliel : Alors, je… je fais vraiment partie du club ?

Yachiru : Bien sûr !

A cette nouvelle, Neliel a les larmes aux yeux. Malgré qu'elle soit une arrancar, on l'a acceptée pour ce qu'elle est.

Yachiru : Bah, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Neliel : M…mer…ci.

Elle sans prévenir et comme un réflexe, Neliel prends dans ses bras la petite fille, sans utiliser toute sa force, bien sûr.

Neliel : Merci beaucoup, Yachiru ! Je ne sais comment te remercier !

Yachiru : Mais lâche-moi !

Momo : Capitaine, lâchez-la ! Vous allez lui faire mal !

Yachiru : Lâche-moi, Capitaine Gr-

Soudain, Yachiru s'arrête sans raison. Son regard devient vide, comme un état second. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Neliel qui la serre toujours, et prend un ton réconfortant, mais pas avec sa voix. C'est comme si c'était sa voix, mais en plus âgée.

Yachiru : De rien, capitaine Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

Alors là, toutes restent sans voix : la capitaine dire ce genre de choses, c'est du pur délire ! Et cette voix ? Neliel, Surprise aussi, lâche Yachiru et se met face à elle, les mains sur les épaules de la petite, toujours dans un état second.

Neliel : Tu-Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom !?

Yachiru ne répond pas. Et, en secouant la tête, elle redevient normale

Yachiru : Quoi, kess t'as, Capitaine Gros Nibards ?

Neliel : Euh… rien.

Yachiru, après que Neliel la lâche, remarque que toutes les filles la regardent d'un air bizarre.

Yachiru : … QUOI !? Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à me regarder comme ça ?

Nanao : Présidente, pourquoi avez-vous eu cette voix ?

Yachiru : Quelle voix ?

Apparemment, elle ne s'en souvient plus. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Mais cela intrigue un peu Nanao.

Nanao : _Cette voix, elle me dit quelque chose…_

Neliel : Yachi- euh, présidente, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi, pour me faire pardonner ?

Yachiru : Ha oui ! Va voir le mur à gauche du tableau.

Neliel se relève un peu difficilement, étant donné que l'anesthésiant de Yoruichi fait encore un peu effet en plus de sa blessure.

Isane : Allez-y doucement. Je viens de vous soigner, il ne faut pas vous forcer.

Neliel : Non, ça ira.

Arrivée au mur, elle voit une armée de photos représentant dessus des capitaines et vices capitaines du Seireitei.

Yoruichi : Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Kiyone m'a demandé mon autographe alors que je me lavais sous une cascade nue et toi, Soi Fon, tu t'es cachée dans les feuillages d'un arbre ! Mais je t'ai fait tomber avec le bouchon du marqueur !

Les deux concernées rougissent, en se souvenant de cette anecdote.

SoiFon : Oui, et après vous m'avez frappée, Dame Yoruichi !

L'ex-Tercera remarque que, sur presque toutes les photos, il y a comme des taches.

Neliel : Pourquoi il y a comme des taches noires ?

Nanao : C'est la présidente qui a du mal avec l'appareil.

Yachiru : Non ! Elles sont super, mes photos !

Neliel : Alors, si je comprends bien, je dois…

La fillette balance un appareil photo vers la capitaine qui le rattrape.

Yachiru : Oui ! Il nous manque la photo d'Ichigo. Tu pourrais le prendre en photo ?

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr !

Nanao : Mais, de préférence… nu.

Un long silence règne dans la pièce, le temps que Neliel comprenne.

Neliel : Co-comment ça ?

Yachiru : C'est simple, non ? On veut une photo d'Ichigo à poil !

Neliel : Mais il ne voudra jamais !

Nanao : Vous le prenez pendant sa douche ou vous le piégez.

Neliel : Mais…

Les joues de Neliel se teints de rose.

Neliel : Je n'ose pas voir Ichigo sans son uniforme.

Si, la fois où elle était tombée sur Ichigo qui revenait de sa douche, ce qui a fait tomber sa serviette, il était entièrement nu, mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. (Voir chapitre 2)

Matsumoto : Rhôôô, fais pas ta timide ! Il n'y a rien de bizarre de voir la queue d'un mec ! J'ai bien vu celle du capitaine Hitsugaya !

En entendant cela, Nanao bouche les oreilles de Yachiru, étant trop jeune pour entendre ces choses là.

Momo : Rangiku, tu as vu Tôshirô tout nu ?

Matsumoto : Ouais ! Et elle est toute petite !

Momo : Il est jeune ! Il n'a que 40 ans !

Neliel : Mais Ichigo est plus « grand » que Tôshirô ! La sienne sera sûrement plus-

Nanao l'interrompt car, à force d'être avec ce pervers de Kyôraku, elle ne supporte plus d'entendre ce genre de choses.

Nanao : Arrêtez, avec ça !

Matsumoto : Mais alors, si t'oses pas voir un mec à poil, ça veut dire que tu es… Toujours vierge !?

La belle arrancar devient toute rouge.

Neliel : Ben, c'est-à-dire que…

La bimbo rousse pouffe de rire jusqu'à exploser de rire en pointant Neliel du doigt.

Matsumoto : BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! Trop la honte ! T'as jamais baisé ! Chais pas quel âge tu as, mais ça craint !

Neliel : Mais… C'est que-

Matsumoto : Et je parie même que tu t'es jamais doigté !!

Momo : Rangiku ! Arrête de manquer de respect à la capitaine Neliel !

Matsumoto : Mais c'est pour rire !

Momo : Tu l'as sûrement blessée !

La vice-présidente frappe le bureau avec son poing, énervée.

Nanao : Ca suffit ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !? On ne parle pas de sexe dans ce club ! Devant une enfant, en plus !

Mastumoto : Rhôôô, c'est bon ! Coincée du cul !

L'enfant en question, c'est Yachiru, bien sûr. Celle-ci reprend la parole.

Yachiru : Bien. Alors, Capitaine Gros Nibards, acceptes-tu la mission ?

Cette dernière hésite un peu, sachant qu'elle va devoir voir Ichigo tout nu.

Neliel : Oui, je l'accepte.

Yachiru : Très bien ! Vas-y, et rapporte-nous des photos d'Ichigo à poil !

La belle arrancar se dirige vers la sortie et ouvre la porte. Mais au moment où elle allait sortir, on l'interpelle.

?: Capitaine Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

La concernée se retourne vers son interlocutrice, Nemu. Celle-ci la regarde d'un air neutre. Elle met sa mais dans son Kimono et en sort un objet. En le voyant, Neliel est stupéfaite. Cet objet, c'est le tire-lait ! Elle est harcelée par Kurotsuchi qui veut absolument un échantillon du lait d'une femelle arrancar. Et le seul spécimen disponible, c'est elle !

Nemu : N'oubliez pas, capitaine Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

Cette dernière préfère ignorer cette menace et sort de la salle de classe.

Autre part, un homme court comme un taré dans les couloirs du seireitei. Cet homme, c'est Grimmjow, ayant la main gauche sur son sgeg, pour se retenir.

Grimmjow : Putain ! Où sont les chiottes, dans ce putain d'endroit ! Ca fait 1 heure que je cherche ! Si je ne les trouve pas, je pisse contre un arbre !

On remarque que son bras droit vole dans les airs, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas guéri.

Grimmjow : Connard de Kurosaki ! Par sa faute mon bras…

**Flashback**

A la 5e division, Ichigo est avec Orihime, de parler de choses et d'autres.

Ichigo : Dis-moi, Inoue.

Orihime : Oui, Kurosaki-Kun ?

Ichigo : Est-ce que je… je t'ai fait du mal, lorsque mon hollow a pris le dessus, contre Ulquiorra ?

Ichigo fait référence où, alors qu'il devrait être mort, son hollow a utilisé sa « ressureccion » contre Ulquiorra sons la ressurccion Secunda Etapa. Bien qu'elle veuille oublier ce cauchemar, la rousse préfère être franche avec l'homme de sa vie.

Orihime : Non, ne t'en fait pas. C'est un peu de ma faute, ce qui c'est passé.

Ichigo : Que veux-tu dire ?

Orihime : C'est parce que je voulais que tu m'aides alors que tu étais mort que tu es devenu ce… monstre.

Des gouttes de larmes tombent sur le pantalon de la jeune fille.

Orihime : Pardon… d'être un fardeau pour toi, Kurosaki-Kun.

Le rouquin comprend ce que ressent son amie. Lui-même est un peu déstabilisé depuis ce mémorable combat contre le Cuatro Espada, qui n'était pas aussi neutre qu'on ne le pensait, de par sa curiosité du « cœur ». Ichigo se pose des questions sur lui-même. Il a peur de faire du mal à ses amis. Ichigo pose sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse pour la réconforter.

Ichigo : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Inoue. Si on est venu au Hueco Mundo, c'était pour te sauver. Tu n'es pas un fardeau, tu es… notre amie, Inoue.

Ichie lui sourit tendrement, Inoue est émue par ces paroles.

Orihime : Kurosaki…Kun…

Mais cette scène émouvante est interrompue brutalement par Grimmjow qui déboule sur place. En le voyant, Inoue essuie ses larmes.

Grimmjow : Holà, Holà ! C'est quoi, ces conneries !? On n'est pas dans un des ces stupides films à l'eau de roses d'humains !

Ichigo : Grimmjow, tu n'as pas compris de ce que je t'ai dit, ce matin ? Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !

Grimmjow : Calmos, Kurosaki ! C'est pas pour ça ! Hé, toi !

Orihime : Oui, Grimmjow ?

Grimmjow : Répare-moi l'bras !

Elle remarque bien que le bras droit du capitaine est cassé, et accoure vers lui.

Orihime : Oui, bien sûr !

Elle met ses mains près du bras cassé, mais Grimmjow la presse.

Grimmjow : Tu te presses, la gourde !?

Alors qu'elle allait commencer à activer son pouvoir, Ichigo l'arrête dans son élan.

Ichigo : Inoue. Ne le soigne pas.

Cette phrase surprend la jeune fille et le bleu.

Grimmjow : Qu-QUOI !?

Orihime : Mais Kurosaki-Kun, il a le bras cassé. Et puis il est dans notre camp, maintenant. Il faut le-

Ichigo : Vu comment il te parle alors que tu veux bien le soigner, il ne le mérite pas.

Inoue : Kurosaki-Kun…

Le blessé enrage de la décision de son rival, et ne peux le supporter.

Grimmjow : Salopard ! Pour qui tu te prend, hein !? Comment je fais, moi, sans mon bras droit !?

Ichigo : Ce n'est pas mon problème. Décidément, tu es irresponsable. Tu ne fais même pas ton travail de capitaine.

Là, il ne peut du tout le supporter. Il croirait entendre Neliel lui faire la morale. Il va vers Ichigo et le prend par le col, tellement qu'il ne peut accepter qu'on lui dise ce genre de trucs.

Orihime : Kurosaki-Kun !

Grimmjow : Tu m'énerves ! Aussi bien que cette gamine de Neliel ! Toujours à me faire la morale !

Le rouquin ne comprend pas trop pourquoi l'énergumène n'aime pas l'ex Tercera.

Ichigo : Grimmjow. Pourquoi tu n'apprécie pas Nell ?

Grimmjow : C'est pas tes oignons, Kurosaki !

Ichigo : Répond, Grimmjow ! Qu'a-t-elle fait pour la détester à ce point ?

La tension est grande entre les deux hommes. Grimmjow lâche Kurosaki et se dirige vers la sortie. Mais il s'arrête avant de sortir de la salle.

Grimmjow : … Sa gentillesse. Je ne supporte pas son état d'esprit, quelle n'aime pas se battre. C'est indigne d'un arrancar. Même si c'est une femme et… qu'elle soit pure.

Il se retire, laissant Ichigo et Inoue un peu perplexe par ces mots.

Orihime : Grimmjow…

Ichigo : Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « pure » ?

**Fin FlashBack**

Dans une réserve, nous retrouvons Hisagi, Iba et Kira, assis en tailleur, se réunissant pour une petite réunion du Club des Hommes Shinigamis.

Iba : Pourquoi on doit sa cacher dans cette réserve. Ca craint !

KIra : Oui, et il y a une drôle d'odeur !

Hisagi : Justement, personne ne vient ici. Comme vous le savez, notre groupe est ridicule comparé à celui des femmes.

Iba : Ouais…

Kira : Oui…

Les 3 hommes poussent en même temps un gros soupir.

Hisagi : Bien. Je pense que, pour rebooster notre club, il faudrait qu'un capitaine nous rejoigne.

Iba : Le Capitaine Kurostuchi, on ne sait même pas si c'est un humain ! Et puis il voudrait nous utiliser comme cobaye !

Kira : Et le capitaine Komamura, est-ce vraiment un humain ?

Le vice-capitaine de la 7e division prend le dépressif par le col, vexé qu'on se moque de son supérieur.

Iba : Comment ça !?

Kira : Ben, c'est un homme ou un animal ?

Le porteur de lunette de soleil reste perplexe face à ce mystère.

Iba : Ben… Ben…

**FlashBack**

Un jour, Iba faisant sa promenade du matin, lorsqu'il vit son capitaine près d'un arbre. Iba se cache car son supérieur scrute les horizons, voir si personne n'est là.

Iba : Tiens, que fait le capitaine ?

Et là, il est abasourdi : Le renard baisse son bas, ce qui laisse apparaître une fourrure orange lui couvrant la peau et une jolie queue (celle de derrière !) de renard au-dessus de son postérieur. Il se met à quatre pattes, tel un animal, lève la jambe droite et laisse apparaître un jet d'un liquide jaunâtre qui s'éclate sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Il fait sa petite commission en sifflotant un air. Son subordonné fait les gros yeux tellement que c'est surnaturel. La pissette du renard se finit. On voit l'urine qui dégouline sur la surface de l'arbre jusqu'au sol. Le capitaine se remet dans une position de bipède, remonte bas de son kimono et semble satisfait.

Komamura : Aaaaaaah ! Rien de tel que d'uriner contre un arbre pour se mettre en forme pour toute la journée !

Le canidé part en sifflant le même air que lors de sa petite commission, comme si de rien n'était ! Le vice-capitaine est dégouté à vie, d'avoir vu son capitaine faire ça !

Iba : Alors, c'est le capitaine Komamura qui… laisse des traces d'urine sur les arbres !?

**Fin Flashback**

Iba n'ose raconter cette anecdote à ses amis, tellement qu'elle est répugnante, même Komamura ne sait pas que son subordonné l'a vu !

Hisagi : Bon alors qui ?

Ils réfléchissent. Dehors Grimmjow fait encore sa course pour ne pas pisser dans son froc. Soudain, en passant devant une porte, il freine et revient devant cette porte. Dessus, c'est écrit « réserve ».

Grimmjow : Rhaaaaa , et merde ! J'en peux plus ! Je pisse là d'dans !

Il ouvre la porte brusquement, rentre dans la pièce et baisse son froc. Mais, devant lui, sont assis nos 3 membres du CHS qui ont les yeux rivés sur le matos de Grimmjow qui stoppe sa course et remonte son bas.

Grimmjow : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Mr 69 ?

Hisagi : Et vous, capitaine, qu'alliez-vous faire, à l'instant ?

Grimmjow : Ben, j'allais pisser !

Hisagi : Dans la réserve !? Gros dégelasse !

Grimmjow : Ta gueule ! J'fais ce que je veux ! Et puis t'as pas répondu à ma question !

Les 3 sifflent, comme si il ne s'est rien passé, qu'il n'y aucune raison de leur présence dans cette minuscule pièce.

Grimmjow : Répondez ou je vous casse la gueule !

Kira : On se cache pour notre réunion du CHS.

Grimmjow : Le QUOI, le blondinet ?

Hisagi : Le Club des Hommes Shinigamis, capitaine.

Grimmjow : Un club ?

Grimmjow semble préoccupé autre choses et reprend la parole et rigolant.

Grimmjow : BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !!! C'est de la merde, votre truc !

Hisagi : Et vous, alors ? Vous ne faites rien !

Grimmjow : Ta gueule, Mr 69.

Les deux autres pouffent de rire.

Iba : Pfff…Mr 69 ! Trop marrant !

Hisagi: Vous, c'est bon!

Soudain, une drôle d'odeur se faite sentir dans la réserve.

Kira : Dites, vous sentez pas quelque chose ?

Iba : Si, comme…

Hisagi : De la pisse.

Ils se retournent vers Le bleu qui ne bouge pas, regardant ses observateurs avec mépris.

Grimmjow : Quoi, Kess que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

Une tache d'un liquide apparaît sur le bas de Grimmjow. C'est là d'où vient l'odeur.

Hisagi : Vous vous êtes… Pissé dessus !?

Les trois se regardent et ont une crise de rire incroyable.

Grimmjow : Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule !

Hisagi : Décidément, vous êtes hilarant, capitaine !

Grimmjow : J'vous ai dit de la fermer, bandes de cons !

C'est la rigolade dans cette petite réserve, avec un Grimmjow qui s'est pissé dessus, et 3 shinigamis qui sont tordus de rire.

Si on retourne à la 5e division, on peut y retrouver Neliel toute seule dans son bureau. Elle a la main gauche posée sur sa joue, et tient par l'autre l'appareil photo qui lui a passé le CFS pour prendre Ichigo tout nu. Elle est dans ses pensées, faisant un grand soupir.

Neliel : _Comment je vais faire ? Il est trop tard pour qu'Ichigo prenne une douche. Et puis comment réagirait-t-il ce que je dois faire ? Que je suis une perverse ?_

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, on frappe à sa porte. La porte s'ouvre. C'est sa victime, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo : Nell ?

En le voyant, la capitaine cache immédiatement l'appareil photo derrière son dos.

Neliel : I-Ichigo ? Que fais-tu là ?

Ichigo : Tu es déjà revenue ?

Neliel : Euh… Euh, oui !

Ichigo : Je peux te parler, Nell ?

Ichigo veut lui parler ! Mais de quoi ? De ce qu'elle a dit avant de partir ? La belle arrancar commence à paniquer de la situation. Le jeune shinigami s'approche de la « jeune » arrancar. Celle-ci ne sait quoi faire s'il voit l'appareil photo.

Neliel : _De- de quoi veut-il me parler ?_

Arrivé à elle, Ichigo s'assied sur le canapé près de Neliel. Celle-ci rougit un peu et a le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure dû à la courte distance entre elle et le roux.

Neliel : _Il est… si près de moi !_

Ichigo semble hésitant, concernant ce qu'il veut dire à son amie. Enfin il se décide.

Ichigo : Nell.

Neliel : Oui, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Tu te souviens lorsque je n'étais plus moi-même ?

Neliel : Lorsque tu avais une drôle de voix ?

Ichigo : Oui, c'est ça. Je voulais te donner une explication. J'ai un hollow intérieur.

L'ex tercera est un peu surprise par l'annonce.

Neliel : Tu as… un hollow en toi ?

Ichigo : Oui, c'est bien ça.

En réfléchissant, elle se souvient que, en se basant sur ses souvenirs d'enfant, Le masque que portait Ichigo lorsqu'il le mettait ressemblait à celui d'un hollow.

Neliel : C'est de là que vient ton masque de hollow, alors ?

Ichigo : Oui.

Neliel : Mais pourquoi m'en parler que maintenant, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Je ne voulais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. Tu es une amie, Nell.

Le shinigami remplaçant fait un sourire à Neliel qui, en entendant cette dernière phrase de la bouche du rouquin, devient rouge.

Neliel : V-vraiment ? Alors que je suis… une arrancar ?

Ichigo : Ce n'est pas important, Nell. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu es au fond de ton cœur.

La capitaine est très émue par les paroles du shinigami , Elle est même prête à en pleurer.

Neliel : Ichi…go…

Elle se jette au cou du héros, mais étant donné qu'elle tient la dragonne de l'appareil photo, elle l'assomme avec l'objet ! Ca fait un gros « BING ! ». Le rouquin part en arrière et reste évanoui à demi-allongé sur le dos. Neliel, en voyant ce qu'elle a fait, panique.

Neliel : Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait !? Ichigo !

Celui-ci se réveille, en se frottant la tête.

Ichigo : Aie…

Neliel : Ichigo ! Tu-tu vas bien ?

Ichigo : Oui-oui, ça va.

Le rouquin remarque l'arme du crime dans la main de l'ex-Tercera.

Ichigo : Nell, d'où vient cet appareil photo ?

Neliel : Ah, euh… Celle ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle doit le prendre nu. Mais qu'il lui a bien avoué quelque chose, elle doit lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Neliel : Voilà, Yachiru veut que je te prenne en photo.

Ichigo : D'accord, si ça peut rendre service.

Neliel : Mais, tu dois être… nu.

Neliel a honte de dire ça à Ichigo qui est surpris d'entendre ça de la part de son amie.

Ichigo : Qu… QUOI !?

Neliel : Ne-ne te fâches pas, Ichigo ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais s'il te plaît, accepte !

Ichigo : Désolé, le ne peux pas, Nell.

Neliel : Je t'en prie.

Elle joint ses mains pour le supplier. Le roux, en voyant l'air suppliant de la belle arrancar, ne peut qu'accepter sa requête. Il soupire en se touchant le dos de son crâne.

Ichigo : Bon, d'accord, mais pas tout nu ! Je garde mon caleçon.

L'ex-Tercera prend Ichigo dans ses bras, tellement qu'elle est ravie.

Neliel : Merci, Ichigo ! Tu es si gentil !

Ichigo : Mais non, ce n'est rien. Bon, tu peux te retourner ?

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr.

La femme tourne le dos au shinigami qui commence à se déshabiller. La capitaine se sent un peu honteuse de lui avoir demandé de faire ça.

Neliel : _Que j'ai honte ! Si on nous surprenait…_

Enfin, Ichigo a enfin fini de se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Ichigo : C'est bon, Nell, tu peux te retourner.

Elle fait demi-tour. Devant elle, Ichigo, un peu gêné, torse-nu avec un caleçon blanc. Neliel admire ce corps simusclé malgré l'âge de son propriétaire.

Ichigo : Alors, Nell, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Neliel : Tu pourrais… prendre une position… sexy ?

Sans se poser de question, le rouquin se dirige vers le canapé et s'y assied. Il réfléchit à une position qu'il pourrait bien prendre. Il s'allonge sur le côté, face à Neliel, plie sa jambe gauche à moitié, pose son coude droit sur l'accoudoir et pose son poing droit sur sa joue. La beauté semble passionnée.

Ichigo : Alors, ça va, comme ça ?

Neliel : Euh… oui-oui ! Garde la pose.

L'arrancar place l'objectif de l'appareil face à Ichigo, gardant sa pose « sexy ». Elle appuie sur le bouton et un petit flash apparaît dans la pièce. Ichigo se relève, pensant que c'est fini.

Neliel : Attends, Ichigo !

Ichigo : Quoi, ce n'est pas fini ?

Neliel : Je… je…

Elle rougit un peu, ne sachant pas si Ichigo acceptera sa demande.

Neliel : Je peux… faire une photo avec toi, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Ben… Bien sûr, Nell.

Neliel : Super ! Merci, Ichigo !

La capitaine enlève son haori blanc joyeusement, à la grande surprise d'Ichigo, toujours torse-nu.

Ichigo : Qu-que fais-tu, Nell ?

Cette dernière s'attaque à son kimono noir. Le roux craint le pire.

Ichigo : A-attends,Nell ! Tu ne vas pas-

Oui ! Après s'être dévêtu du kimono blanc qui est sous le noir, Neliel se retrouve poitrine à l'air, gardant tout de même sa culotte ! Un peu de pudeur, tout de même !

Neliel : Et voilà !

Ichigo, à la vue des Everest de la belle arrancar, se cache immédiatement les yeux et devient rouge. Le fait d'avoir la poitrine à l'air devant Ichigo ne semble pas la déranger.

Ichigo : Ne-Nell ! Pou-pourquoi t'es-tu déshabillée !?

Neliel : Ben, pour la photo ! Comme tu es torse nu, moi aussi !

Ichigo : Mais toi, tu es une fille ! Ce n'est pas pareil !

Neliel : Hihi ! Tu es timide, en me voyant comme ça, Ichigo ?

Il jette un coup d'œil et, dû à son instinct primaire de mâle humain, ne peut dévier son regard des montagnes de son amie. Celle-ci place l'appareil photo devant le canapé et le prépare à ce qu'il prenne la photo automatiquement. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers le shinigami, toujours aussi coincé. _Hé, l'ami, profites-en ! C'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut admirer d'aussi près une aussi belle poitrine ! Kon, lui, en aurait profité pleinement !_ Bien sûr, les lois de la gravité fait que ses seins rebondissent.

Neliel : Allez, Ichigo ! T'es prêt ?

Ichigo : Ben… je…

La belle s'assied aux côtés de son chéri, de plus en plus stressé et en sueur. Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle le serre en le prenant par l'épaule gauche et le plaque contre elle ! Ichigo a le bras droit contre le sein droit si ferme de Neliel. Avec tout ces excitations, cela a naturellement provoqué que son général est très en garde à vous ! Bref, il a une grosse et belle érection, que, heureusement, Neliel ne remarque pas. Plus que 10 secondes avant le flash.

Neliel : Allez, fais un sourire, Ichigo !

Il essaye, mais il se sent bizarre. Son bras droit commence à trembler sans qu'il le veuille. Son membre se dirige dangereusement vers la pastèque gauche de l'ex Tercera. Il essaye de le retenir, mais rien n'y fait. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 ! Au moment du flash, Neliel pousse un petit cri de surprise. Elle regarde vers sa poitrine, et voit la main d'Ichigo prendre son sein gauche en pleine main.

Neliel : Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

Elle tourne la tête vers Ichigo. Celui-ci est en sueur, essayant d'enlever sa main de l'obus gauche de Neliel. Mais son bras refuse d'obéir à son maître.

Neliel : Ichigo, ça va ?

Le shinigami semble même lutter contre quelque chose en lui parlant.

Ichigo : Arrête ! Lai-laisse Nell tranquille !

La belle arrancar, en le voyant dans un tel état, a compris de qui se passe.

Neliel : Ichigo, c'est ton hollow qui te fait ça ?

Il ne peut répondre, tellement il est concentré à lâcher prise. Neliel ne peut supporter de voir Ichigo dans cet état. C'est alors qu'elle prend tendrement le jeune homme dans ses bras, sans l'étrangler, heureusement. Ce dernier semble moins concentré.

Neliel : Calme-toi, Ichigo.

Le shinigami se sens si bien, si serein dans les bras de la belle arrancar que son hollow se calme et peux lâcher le sein de son ami. Il reprend son souffle. Neliel le tient par les épaules.

Neliel : Alors, ça va mieux ?

Ichigo : …Oui. Merci, Nell.

Cette dernière sourit tendrement à l'homme qu'elle a ramené de justesse de la folie.

Neliel : De rien, Ichigo.

C'est alors que quelqu'un rentre dans le bureau. En voyant la scène devant elle, car cette personne semble être une fille, ne peut croire ce qu'elle voit.

? : Mais… qu'est-ce que…

**To be continued…**


	13. Chap 11: la pureté

**Chap 11 : La pureté**

? : Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

Les deux tourtereaux tournent la tête vers la fille qui les a surprises. Elle a de longs et lisses cheveux roux et une forte poitrine malgré son jeune âge. Oui, c'est bien Orihime Inoue. Elle ne peut croire ce qu'elle voit devant-elle : Neliel et Ichigo en sous vêtements. Le pire, c'est que Neliel a les seins nus !

Orihime : Kurosaki-Kun et…Nell-san ?

Ichigo : Inoue ?

La rousse tremble légèrement et commence à reculer, les larmes aux yeux.

Orihime : Non …

Neliel : Orihime, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

La jeune fille s'enfuit, la belle espada tente de la rattraper pour lui expliquer.

Neliel : Orihime, attends !

En sortant dehors, elle regarde autour d'elle, la rouquine a disparue. Neliel culpabilise vraiment. En levant la tête, elle voit devant elle des hommes de sa division qui la regardent étrangement.

Neliel : Qu'il y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

Ils bavent et ont les yeux rivés sur quelque chose. Neliel comprend enfin : ils matent sa magnifique poitrine !

Neliel : Hiiiiiiiii !

Elle retourne se cacher immédiatement dans son bureau et ferme la porte. Elle est rouge de honte.

Neliel : _Mon dieu ! J'ai… oublié de me couvrir !_

En voyant devant elle Ichigo qui semble réfléchir, Neliel s'assied auprès de lui.

Neliel : Ichigo, je suis désolée. J'étais si contente d'être avec toi que… je me suis laissée emportée.

Ichigo : Ne culpabilise pas pour ça, Nell. C'est des choses qui arrivent. Va te rhabiller, et explique à Inoue.

Neliel : Oui, Ichigo.

L'ex-Tercera se relève et se dirige vers le tas de vêtements qu'elle a laissée par terre. Pendant qu'elle se revêtit de son uniforme, Ichigo ,lui, ne se rhabille pas, repensant à ce que lui a dit Grimmjow à propos de Neliel

Grimmjow : _Même si c'est une femme et… qu'elle soit pure._

Il faut qu'il sache ce que veut dire « pure ». Neliel, ayant mis son kimono blanc et le bas du noir, elle s'attaque au haut.

Ichigo : Nell ?

Neliel : Oui, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Grimmjow est venu, tout à l'heure. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne t'aime pas. Et il m'a précisé quelque chose sur toi.

La concernée s'arrête et commence à paniquer. Grimmjow aurait parlé à Ichigo de son passé. Elle commence à transpirer et avale sa salive.

Neliel : Et-et de quoi t'a-t-il parlé ?

Ichigo : Il m'a dit que…

Le couer de Neliel bat à 100 à l'heure, craignant le pire.

Neliel : _Non… Que va-t-il penser de moi si c'est ce que je pense ?_

Ichigo : Il m'a dit que tu es pure.

La verte pousse un petit cri de surprise. Ca la rassure d'un côté, mais d'un autre, ça la gêne un peu qu'il en sache l'existence.

Ichigo : C'est peut-être dur pour toi d'en parler, mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que c'est.

Elle hésite. Il lui a bien parlé de son pervers de hollow intérieur, alors elle peut bien lui en parler. Elle enfile son haut de kimono puis son haori. Elle s'avance vers le rouquin et s'assied sur le canapé. Elle se mordille la lèvre et, enfin, jette son sac.

Neliel : Ichigo. Lorsque j'étais presque nue. As-tu remarqué quelque chose que je n'ai pas, mais qu'ont les arrancars ?

Ichigo : Oui, que tu n'as pas de trou de hollow.

Neliel : Voilà, c'est ça, la pureté.

Ichigo : La… pureté ?

Neliel : Oui. C'est lorsque un arrancar n'as pas de trou de hollow.

_Le trou de hollow. Il représente la disparition, le vide de leur cœur. Il se trouve généralement au centre de la poitrine. Et pour combler le vide de leur cœur disparu, les hollows se doivent de dévorer les âmes humaines et, lorsqu'ils ressentent cette soif de manière extrême, dévorent leurs semblables. Lors de l'arrancarisation, ce trou reste, mais peut changer de place, comme au ventre, où même, à la place d'un œil. Heureusement, les arrancars ne ressentent plus de besoin de dévorer d'autres arrancars. Cependant, il arrive que, rarement, un arrancar n'as pas de trou de hollow. Cela s'appelle « La Pureté ». Ce phénomène a été particulièrement observé chez les femmes arrancars, qui sont, déjà, peu fréquentes. Mais une seule femme arrancar encore vivante à ce jour possède cette pureté : Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Ex-Troisième Espada. On pourrait croire que Szayel Aporro Grantz, Huitième Espada, le soit aussi. Mais étant donné que le trou de hollow ne correspond pas du tout à ses goûts esthétiques, il s'est fabriqué un « bouchon » pour le cacher._

Ichigo : Et comment c'est vu, à Las Loches ?

Neliel : Si un arrancar est pur, il verrait ça comme une malédiction, si je peux le dire ainsi. Mais pour moi, c'est comme un cadeau pour ma gentillesse.

Ichigo : Oui, c'est vrai que tu le mérites, Nell.

Il sourit à la belle arrancar qui rougit instantanément de ce compliment.

Neliel : Euh, je… Je vais aller voir Orihime.

Elle se lève, prend l'appareil photo et sort de son bureau, laissant Ichigo seul. Dehors, l'ex-Tercera cherche la rouquine partout. Mais sans succès. Elle s'arrête et se gratte la tête, enfin, son masque de hollow.

Neliel : Mais où peut-elle bien-être ?

C'est alors qu'elle entend des pleurs derrière elle. En jetant un œil vers la cour, elle remarque Inoue, pleurant assise adossée contre un arbre. Neliel s'avance lentement vers la jeune fille, regrettant ce qu'elle a fait.

Neliel : _Elle a l'air si malheureuse. Elle doit vraiment m'en vouloir, mieux vaux y aller en douceur._

Arrivée à la rousse qui ne l'a pas encore vue, Neliel se baisse à sa hauteur.

Neliel : Orihime, c'est moi.

La concernée se retourne et en voyant que c'est l'arrancar, elle dévie la tête d'elle.

Neliel : Heu, Orihime, J'aimerai te parler de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

Orihime continue de sangloter, ce qui met Neliel mal à l'aise.

Neliel : Je… Tu as l'air de refuser de me parler, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

L'adolescente se retourne brusquement vers Neliel et la regarde avec mépris.

Orihime : Non ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Nell-san ! Tu allais faire l'amour avec Kurosaki-Kun !

En voyant le visage en larme de la jeune fille, Neliel voit à quel point ça a blessée la rousse.

Neliel : Mais, je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Ichigo.

Orihime : Alors, pourquoi tu étais presque nue, et Kurosaki-Kun aussi !?

Neliel doit lui dire la vérité, mais va-telle la croire ?

Neliel : C'était pour une photo.

Orihime : Une…photo ? Je ne te crois pas.

Neliel : Si. A la base, je devais prendre Ichigo tout nu.

La rousse n'aurait jamais pensé ça de la part de la verte, elle qui est si gentille.

Orihime : Qu-comment as-tu pu faire ça à Kurosaki-Kun !?

Neliel : C'est Yachiru qui me l'a demandé, pour le club. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il a juste gardé son caleçon. Et j'étais tellement contente d'être avec Ichigo que j'ai voulu prendre une photo avec lui.

Orihime : Mais… pourquoi t'es-tu déshabillée ?

Neliel : Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis emportée. J'ai pensée que, comme Ichigo était torse-nu, moi aussi, je devais l'être.

Orihime : Tu… tu me dis la vérité ?

Neliel : … Oui, Orihime.

Orihime constate que l'arrancar lui avoue la vérité avec tant de sincérité. Elle aurait pu lui mentir, mais non.

Neliel : Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles à ce point. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Orihime : Nell-san…

Neliel : Alors…

Neliel se met bien face à Orihime et met ses mains derrière le dos.

Neliel : Vas-y, frappe-moi.

Orihime : Quoi ?

Neliel : Oui. Je t'ai fait tellement souffrir. Je m'en veux terriblement. Alors, tu peux te venger sur moi.

Orihime : Mais, Nell-san…

Neliel : Je ne me défendrai pas. J'ai fait aussi en sorte que ma peau soit moins dure, pour que je ressente la douleur. Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, Je ne ferai rien.

_Rappelons que la peau des arrancars, le hierro, est plus dure que la normale. Nnoitra, 5__e__ Espada, avait la peau la plus dure sauf pour Neliel et Kenpachi. Mais Neliel est capable de la rendre moins dure, capacité que seuls les arrancars « purs » possèdent, mais qui n'est pas réellement utile._

Orihime commence à trembler. Oui, elle aimerait bien faire payer à Neliel, mais pourquoi la frapper? Elle qui est si gentille, qui lui a dit toute la vérité, et qui est en ce moment, prête à se laisser frapper sans rien faire pour faire payer son crime. Oui, elle ne le mérite pas. Orihime s'en veut aussi. Elle n'a même pas demandé ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'elle les a surpris. Neliel commence à paniquer : que va-telle lui faire pour se venger ? Lorsqu'elle voit la rousse bouger à peine son bras droit, elle ferme les yeux et tourne la tête.

Orihime : Nell-san.

Cette dernière ouvre un œil pour voir qu'Orihime ne fait rien.

Orihime : Je ne peux pas te frapper.

L'arrancar ne comprend pas. Elle se « sacrifie » pour qu'elle se venge, mais, elle ne le fait pas.

Neliel : Mais… pourquoi ?

Orihime : Nell-san, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Il est vrai que je t'en voulais, mais tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à Kurosaki-kun, non, tu ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Tu voulais juste faire quelque chose avec lui. Et ce n'est pas un crime. Tu veux protéger Kurosaki-kun, comme lui il l'a fait pour toi, et moi aussi, j'ai voulu protéger mes amis en allant volontairement au Hueco Mundo.

Neliel : Orihime…

Orihime : On veut toutes les deux le bien de Kurosaki-kun. Alors…

L'adolescente prend la main de Neliel, très émue par ses paroles.

Orihime : Nell-san, je te pardonne, et je souhaite que l'on reste des amies.

Neliel a les larmes aux yeux. Elle est tellement heureuse que tout s'arrange qu'elle prend Orihime dans les bras, sans utiliser toute sa force, bien sûr.

Neliel : Orihime, merci infiniment ! Je croyais que tu me détesterais à vie !

Orihime : Mais non, Nell-san.

La belle arrancar lâche la rouquine et essuie ses larmes.

Neliel : Alors, tu veux m'accompagner au club, pour montrer la photo à Yachiru ?

Orihime : Oui, Nell-san.

Revenons à « Kurosaki-Kun », qui est dans le bureau de la capitaine de la 5e division, vêtu de son uniforme et en seiza, la position assise traditionnelle japonaise. Il se concentre, et ferme les yeux. UN flash apparaît. Soudain, nous nous trouvons dans un étrange lieu, avec des bâtiments où le ciel bleu se reflète sur les vitres. On se trouve bien dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se tient debout sur la facade d'un immeuble sans tomber. Il regarde de gauche à droite, aucune présence d'être organique. Pourtant, il en sent tout de même une.

Ichigo : Sort de ta cachette. Je sais que tu es là.

C'est alors qu'une voix déformée résonne dans la dimension.

?: Gnihihi !

Un homme arrive devant le roux par un sonido. Il ressemble beaucoup à Ichigo. Sa couleur dominat est le blanc : son kimono, sa peau, ses cheveux, et même son sabre qui ressemble à Zangetsu, tout est blanc. Juste ses yeux sont noirs et jaune. Oui, c'est bien Shirosaki.

Shirosaki : Hello, mon roi ! Ca faisait un bail !

Le roi regarde son alter ego avec mépris.

Shirosaki : Houlala, quel regard ! Que me vaux ta visite,

Ichigo : Pourquoi as-tu contrôlé mon bras pour faire du mal à Nell ?

Le blanc ne répond pas, et part dans un fout rire.

Shirosaki : !!! Je lui donne l'occasion de peloter des gros seins et pour lui, c'est faire du mal ! T'es trop coincé, vieux !

Ichigo : Réponds !

Le blanc sourit sadiquement.

Shirosaki : Ha ha… Pour la peloter, tout simplement ! Je n'ai pas pu, la dernière fois, par ta faute, alors j'ai retenté ma chance !

Ichigo : Apparemment, il n'y a pas que le combat qui t'intéresse.

Shiro saki fait un sourire de pervers et part dans un gros délire.

Shirosaki : Ouais, t'as pigé ! J'adore les gros nibards ! Les nibards bien fermes, bien rond, bien gros ! Et cette arrancar, Neliel, a les seins à la perfection ! Et toi, t'en profite même pas ! J'te plains ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

Comme Ichigo est coincé, Shirosaki est un obsédé, vu qu'il est le contraire d'Ichigo. Logique, non ? En tout cas, le rouquin n'as pas envie de rigoler de cette anecdote. Shirosaki finit son délire de pervers.

Shirosaki : Et sinon, t'as autre chose à me demander ?

Ichigo : Oui, comment je fais pour contrôler la ressureccion, comme contre Ulquiorra ?

Shirosaki : Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as utilisé, c'est moi ! Et puis si je ne l'avais pas fait, t'aurais crevé avec un joli trou dans la poitrine !

Ichigo : Alors, comment ?

Shirosaki : Pff ! T'es con, toi ! J'te le dirai pas !

Sur ces mots, le hollow fait un fuck à son roi, qui, de toute façon, savait qu'il refuserait. Le roi ferme les yeux.

Ichigo : Oui, je m'en serai douté.

Shirosaki : Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? T'est con ou quoi ? Si t'as rien d'autre à dire tu peux partir.

Ichigo : Mais c'est mon intention.

Shirosaki : Allez, Ciao, Majesté !

Un flash nous éblouit. Nous revenons à la Soul Society. Neliel et Orihime arrivent devant la porte du CFS. Alors que la verte va ouvre la porte, la rousse l'interrompt .

Orihime : Euh, Nell-San ?

Neliel : Oui, Orihime?

Orihime: Est-ce que je pourrais… voir la photo de toi avec Kurosaki-Kun ?

Neliel : Oui, si tu veux.

Neliel cherche la photo en question et la trouve.

Neliel : Ah, la voilà.

Elle montre à Orihime qui n'en croit pas ses yeux : sur cette photo, Neliel et Ichigo son côtes à côtes, presque nus sur le canapé. Mais le pire, c'est que le rouquin a la main droite posé sur le sein gauche de la capitaine !

Orihime : Pou-pourquoi Kurosaki-kun te touches le sein, Nell-san !?

Neliel : Ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est son hollow qui l'a forcé à faire ce geste. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Orihime : Oui, tu as raison, Kurosaki Kun n'est pas comme ça. Mais… j'aimerai que tu effaces cette photo.

Neliel : Mais... pourquoi ?

Orihime : Je préfère que ça reste entre toi, moi et Kurosaki-kun.

Oui, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que les autres filles du CFS vont penser de Neliel ? Mieux vaux que cette image disparaisse à jamais ce monde. La verte l'efface de la carte mémoire.

Neliel : Voilà, c'est fait.

Orihime : Merci, Nell-San.

Neliel ouvre la porte pour entrer dans la salle de classe. Toutes sont déjà parties, sauf Nanao qui lit des fiches. Elle remarque les 2 filles.

Nanao : Ha, vous êtes revenue, capitaine Tu Oderschvank. Et la jeune Orihime Inoue aussi. Que voulez-vous ?

Orihime : Bon-bonjour.

Neliel : Je suis venue pour rapporter l'appareil photo.

Nanao : Vous vous êtes dégonflée ?

Neliel : Non ! J'ai bien la photo d'Ichigo.

Nanao est bien étonnée qu'elle a réussie cette « épreuve ». Elle remet ses lunettes.

Nanao : Bien. Je vais appeler la présidente. Présidente !

Une porte est à la droite de la vice-présidente. Elle s'ouvre toute seule. On voit donc apparaître la petite Yachiru qui lèche une sucette.

Yachiru : Salut, Capitaine gros nibards ! Et t'es là aussi, pouic-pouic !

Orihime : Bonjour, Yachiru ;

Yachiru : Vous voulez quoi ?

Neliel : Je te ramène la photo d'ichigo.

Yachiru : Super ! Montre !

La rose saute sur le bureau où est logée Nanao, la verte lui passe l'appareil. La petite et la binoclarde regarde la photo d'Ichigo en caleçon dans une position « sexy ».

Yachiru : Alors, la binoclarde, t'en dis quoi ?

Nanao : Hmm… Pourquoi il n'est pas entièrement nu ?

Neliel : Il ne voulait pas. Et je n'aurais jamais pu le prendre ainsi.

La capitaine a peur qu'on lui fasse de mauvaises remarques. Yachiru est contente.

Yachiru : Elle est super !

Neliel : Mais… ce n'est pas grave s'il n'est pas nu ?

Nanao : C'est vrai, présidente. Elle n'a pas remplie cette condition.

Yachiru : Sois pas si difficile ! Tant qu'il prend une pose de cette sorte, ça va ! Bien joué , Capitaine gros nibards !

Cette dernière est flattée par la félicitation de la fillette.

Neliel : Ce-ce n'est rien. Tu viens, Orihime ? On va retrouver Ichigo.

Orihime : Oui, Nell-san .

Yachiru : Ho non, restez !

En se retournant, les cheveux de Neliel se soulèvent. Un de ses cheveux chatouille les narines de Yachiru.

Yachiru : Aaaa…AAAA…. ATCHOUUUUUM !

Un gros nuage de fumée englobe la pièce tout entière. Nanao, Neliel et Orihime toussent et écartent la fumée avec les mains.

Neliel : Yachiru ! Ca va ?

La fumée commençant à se dissiper, les 3 filles aperçoivent une forme. Lorsque le brouillard se fait rare, Elles croient halluciner : devant elles, accroupie, se tient une jeune femme ayant de long cheveux roses, une assez forte poitrine et un uniforme de shinigami déchiré. C'est Yachiru qui est redevenue grande, comme ce matin (voir chap 8). Elle se relève et reste de profil. Les 3 filles n'ont pas reconnue Yachiru. Nanao a les yeux écarquillés.

Nanao : Non…

Elle se rapproche de l'inconnue, semblant émue.

Nanao : P-présidente Sora ? Est-ce… bien vous ?

La rose regarde la vice-présidente qui a les larmes aux yeux. Et d'une voix douce, elle répond.

Yachiru : Oui, Nanao, c'est bien moi.

Nano, ayant eu la réponse qu'elle espérait, se jette sur Yachiru pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Nanao : J'étais sûre que vous n'étiez pas morte ! Vous m'avez tellement manquée, présidente !

Yachiru : Je suis contente aussi que tu ailles bien.

Neliel et Orihime regardent ces retrouvailles, toujours surprises par cette fille étrangère à leurs yeux.

Orihime : Nell-san ; Qu-qui est cette femme ?

Neliel : Je ne sais pas. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que c'est…

Nanao lâche la présidente et retourne vers les deux autres, toujours en la regardant avec émotion.

Nanao : Je suis si heureuse ! Il faut que les autres membres apprennent votre retour, après tant d'années !

Mais Yachiru ne semble pas heureuse. Elle a un regard mélancolique.

Nanao : Présidente Sora, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Yachiru : Je suis navrée, mais…

Elle tend son bras vers les trois femmes, paume de la main face à elles. Nanao reconnaît cette pose.

Yachiru : Vous allez oublier.

Neliel : Ou…blier ?

Nanao : Ne-ne faites pas ça !

Yachiru : voie de liaison 79.

Un tatouage noir avec deux bandes noires en spirale recouvre le bras droit de la rose.

Nanao : Non, présidente Sora !

Yachiru : Kaikoroku (no) sashitsukae*.

Une onde de choc sort de la paume de sa main et touche les 3 filles. Seules Orihime et Nanao tombent dans les pommes et Neliel, toujours consciente, les rattrapes.

Neliel : Qu-que vous arrive-t-il ?

Aucune réponse de leur part. Après que son tatouage ai disparu, Yachiru prend un air surpris.

Yachiru : Mais…

La capitaine jette son regard vers l'autre jeune femme qui la regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

Neliel : Que leur avez-vous fait !?

Yachiru : Mais… Pourquoi mon Kidô n'a pas marché sur vous ?

Neliel : Et puis, qui êtes-vous ? Où est passée Yachiru ?

La rose ne sait pas quoi faire. Répondre ou retenter son Kidô ? Et s'il échouait encore. Mieux vaux prendre la première option.

Yachiru : Je suis Yachiru.

La verte reste abasourdie. Cette jeune femme est la petite fillette fan de sucreries qu'est Yachiru !?

Neliel : Tu-tu est vraiment … Yachiru !?

Yachiru : Mon vrai nom est Sakura Sora**, ancienne vice-capitaine de la 3e division.

_Maintenant que l'on sait qui est vraiment Yachiru, lorsqu'elle est Sakura, j'écris « Sakura », et lorsqu'elle est Yachiru, « Yachiru ». Logique, non ?_

Neliel : Mais qu'as tu fais à Orihime et Nanao ?

Sakura : J'ai effacé leur mémoire pour qu'elles oublient qu'elles m'ont vue sous cette forme.

Neliel : Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Sakura : … Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sens que je dois le faire.

Mais quelque chose turlupine Neliel, qui est toujours surprise par la nouvelle apparence de Yachiru.

Neliel : Mais… comment est-tu devenue Yachiru ?

Sakura : C'était il y a 25 ans. Ca reste encore très flou dans mon esprit. La seule chose dont je me souviens exactement, c'est que c'est mon capitaine qui a fait ça.

Neliel : Mais, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça à sa subordonnée ?

Sakura : … Je crois… que c'était pour me sauver.

Au début, Neliel croyait qu'il avait fait ça pour se débarrasser d'elle. Mais finalement, c'est une preuve qu'il avait de l'affection pour sa subordonnée.

Neliel : Et il s'appelle comment ?

Sakura : Il s'appel-

C'est alors que la rose est prise d'un violent mal de tête. Elle tient son front. La verte s'en inquiète.

Neliel : Sakura, ça va ?

Cette dernière essaye de se concentrer pour atténuer son mal de tête.

Sakura : Je… Non, ça va aller.

Neliel : Non, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je vais t'emmener à la 4e division pour-

Sakura : Non, surtout pas !

La capitaine est surprise : pourquoi elle refuse ?

Neliel : Mais enfin…

Sakura : Je vais juste retrouver ma forme d'enfant, ce n'est pas gr ave.

Neliel : Mais, tu n'aimerais pas retrouver tes amies.

En entendant le mot « amies » la rose écarquille les yeux, et repense à de bons moments passées, lorsqu'elle était la présidente du CFS et surtout, avec son capitaine.

Sakura : … Non, je ne me sens pas prête.

La jeune femme commence à briller.

Sakura : Avant que je parte, promettez-moi que vous ne direz à personne que vous m'avez-vue.

Neliel : Oui, je te le promets.

Neliel fait un tendre sourire à Sakura qui sent qu'elle peut vraiment lui faire confiance. Elle aussi lui sourit.

Sakura : Merci, capitaine Neliel.

La lumière se fait de plus en plus aveuglante, jusqu'à éclairer avec beaucoup d'intensité toute la pièce.

**To be continued…**

*Kaikorku no sashitsukae : entrave de la mémoire

**Sora (no) Sakura : Le cerisier du ciel.

_J'ai aussi commencé un nouveau fic de To Love-Ru, _To Love-Ru Revolution, _Alors si ça vous intéresse, foncez !_


	14. Chapitre 12: Le coeur pur

**Chap 12 : Le cœur pur**

La lumière aveuglante disparaît. Neliel, qui avait caché ses yeux avec sa manche pour ne pas être aveuglée, la baisse. Elle ne voit plus Sakura. A la place, on retrouve la petite Yachiru qui dort à même le sol, toute nue, couverte d'un bout de son kimono déchiré. Cela rassure la verte qu'elle va bien.

Neliel : Bon, je vais rentrer. Il commence à se faire tard.

En voyant Nanao et Orihime, toujours évanouies, elle préfère les laisser dans cet état. Elle prend la jeune fille et la porte sur son épaule droite, puis se dirige vers la sortie. Elle prend la poignée de la porte, mais s'arrête.

Neliel : J'espère que l'on se reverra, Sakura.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, laissant Nanao et Yachiru dans leur sommeil. Durant le trajet vers la 5e division, Neliel est dans ses pensées.

Neliel : _J'espère qu'Ichigo ne m'en veut pas pour ce qui c'est passé._

C'est alors qu'Orihime, ouvre légèrement les yeux, revenant à elle.

Orihime : Hmmmm…

Elle sent que quelqu'un la porte. Elle tourne la tête vers la droite. Et elle voit que c'est Neliel. Elle est encore un peu dans les vapes.

Orihime : Nell-san ?

La capitaine entend la voix de la rousse.

Neliel : Ah, tu es réveillée, Orihime.

Soudain, l'adolescente ouvre grand les yeux, en voyant qu'elle n'a pas les pieds au sol. Elle regarde autour d'elle, un peu paniquée, et comprend que Neliel la porte sur son épaule. Ses joues se teint de rose.

Orihime : Ne-Nell-san ! Re-repose-moi !

Neliel : Non, c'est bon. Ca ne me déranges pas de te porter. Et puis, tu viens de te réveiller.

Orihime : Mais…

La rousse se sent toute gênée, ce que Neliel remarque.

Neliel : Hm ? Pourquoi rougis-tu, Orihime ?

Orihime : C'est que… Tu me portes comme Kurosaki-kun.

Oui, rappelez-vous, après le 2e combat d'Ichigo contre Grimmjow.

Neliel : Je vois. Tu n'as pas à être gênée, tu sais ?

Orihime : Mais, que c'est-il passé ? Je ne souviens plus de rien.

Neliel se souvient que Sakura avait effacé la mémoire de son amie et de la vice-présidente du CFS. Et puis qu'elle doit garder le secret.

Neliel : Et bien… tu… es tombée !

Orihime : Hein, tombée ?

Neliel : Oui, Yachiru avait laissé traînée une balle par terre, et tu as glissée dessus. _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle ne me croira jamais !_

La rousse reste neutre pendant un petit moment, puis répond.

Orihime : D'accord, si tu le dis.

Malgré qu'elle a mentie, ça rassure Neliel de voir que son amie la croit. _Non mais quelle cruche, celle-là ! _Mais la rousse se sent encore gênée de se faire porter.

Orihime : Euh, tu peux me reposer par terre, Nell-san ?

Neliel : Ah oui, bien sûr.

Elle repose donc son « sac » sur le sol. Les 2 amies rentrent donc à la 5e division. Dans la salle de classe du CFS, Nanao se réveille à son tour, se lève et se frotte la tête.

Nanao : Mais… que c'est-il passé ? J'ai comme un trou noir.

Elle ne voit pas tout de suite la présidente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix ;

Yachiru : Hmmm…

Nanao : Ha, vous êtes- …là ?

La brune écarquille les yeux. Devant elle, elle voit la présidente assise par terre nue comme un ver !

Yachiru : J'ai bien dormi !

La fillette remarque la présence de la vice-présidente, ayant un air ahuri.

Yachiru : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la binoclarde ?

Celle-ci a les joues roses et remet ses lunettes.

Nanao : M-mais présidente ! Que faites-vous dans cette tenue !?

La petite fille le remarque, mais ne cache pas sa partie intime. Bon, après tout, ce n'est qu'une gamine, elle n'est pas du tout en phase de puberté ! En réfléchissant, elle gratte ses petites pommes bien rondes, ses fesses, quoi !

Yachiru : Euh… /joyeusement/ chais pas !

Nanao : Comment ça, chais pas !? Il doit bien y avoir une raison !

A la 10e division, Tôshirô, alors qu'il se dirige vers son bureau, entend un rire de femme qu'il reconnaît.

Tôshirô : Ne me dis pas que c'est-

Il ouvre la porte, et un énorme rire lui casse les tympans. Il entre en se bouchant les oreilles. Devant lui, Rangiku, sui rigole comme une vache affalée sur le canapé.

Rangiku : Hahahahahahaha !

Tôshiro : Matsumoto.

Mais elle n'entend pas la crevette, tellement qu'elle rit fort.

Rangiku : BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Le minus ne supporte plus le rire de sa vice-capitaine.

Tôshirô : MATSUMOTO !!

La bimbo se calme par le cri de son supérieur. Elle se retourne vers lui, essuyant une larmue qui lui restait au coin de l'œil.

Rangiku : Ha, c'est vous, capitaine.

Tôshirô : Pourquoi ris-tu comme ça ?

Rangiku : J'ai découvert un truc concernant Neliel !

La crevette pense qu'elle continue à être en rivalité avec la capitaine de la 5e division ;

Tôshirô : Quoi, son tour de poitrine ?

Rangiku : Non non ! En fait…

Elle essaye de se retenir de rire, mais tellement que c'est drôle pour elle…

Rangiku : Elle est toujours vierge ! Haaahahahaha !

Elle pouffe de rire sur son capitaine qui reçoit ses postillons. Elle tape sur son genou. Hitsugaya garde son air aussi glacial.

Histugaya : Matsumoto, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu iras t'excuser devant la capitaine de la 5e division. Tu l'as sûrement blessée.

Rangiku : Mais capitaine, ce n'est pas méch-

Tôshirô : C'EST UN ORDRE !

La rousse se calme instantanément, en voyant le regard sévère de son capitaine. En réfléchissant, elle se rend compte que son comportement est ridicule, et que c'est mal de se moquer des autres à ce sujet.

Rangiku : … Oui, capitaine, je le ferai.

Tôshirô : Bien.

Vers 19 heures, il fait nuit. A la 5e division, Neliel admire le ciel étoilé, qu'elle trouve magnifique. C'est que, au Hueco Mundo, terre de désolation et de vide, Il y a bien une lune dans le ciel sombre, mais aucun signe d'étoiles. Par contre, dans las Noches, il ne fait jamais nuit. C'est alors que vient Ichigo et Orihime, qu'elle voit arriver.

Neliel : Ah, vous venez voir le ciel avec moi ?

Ichigo : Nell, Inoue aimerai te poser des questions.

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr !

La rouquine s'avance vers la capitaine, timidement.

Neliel : Qu'il y a-t-il, Orihime ?

Cette dernière est encore hésitante sur la question. Est-ce que cela ne mettrait pas son amie mal à l'aise.

Orihime : Nell-san, est-ce que… tu connaissais Ulquiorra ?

La belle arrancar est légèrement étonnée qu'elle parle du cuatro Espada, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de répondre.

Neliel : Oui. Il était le 2e Espada. On n'avait pas vraiment de points communs.

Orihime : Et… Est-ce qu'il était déjà intéressé par… le cœur ?

Neliel : … Le cœur ? Comment ça ?

Orihime : Je crois… qu'il faisait allusion aux sentiments humains, les émotions.

C'est alors que Neliel se remémore d'une conversation qu'elle a eu avec Ulquiorra.

**FlashBack**

Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, il y a 25 ans. Neliel, 3e Espada, marche dans un couloir blanc et vide, seule, sas sa fraccion qui, à cet époque, était différente. Elle revient du combat que lui a une fois de plus lancé Nnoitra, 8e Espada. Elle ne semble pas fatiguée par ce combat, mais plutôt… affamée. Son ventre qui gargouille en est la preuve. Elle pose sa main dessus.

Neliel : /soupire/ _Ce que j'ai faim !_

Elle se retrouve à un carrefour, continue tout droit. Dans l'ombre, on ressent une présence. Dans l'obscurité, des yeux, d'un vert émeraude, s'ouvrent soudainement. Ces yeux regardent Neliel qui, tellement que son appétit est grand, ne sent rien. C'est alors qu'une voix d'homme l'appelle sur un ton neutre.

?: Neliel.

La tercera fait un petit saut et crie de surprise. Elle reprend son souffle et se retourne vers cette voix. Devant elle, les yeux verts la fixent, mais elle reconnaît cette personne.

Neliel : Ah, c'est toi.

La personne s'avance et apparaît au fur et à mesure qu'il sort de l'ombre. C'est bien Ulquiorra Schieffer, 2e Espada à l'époque, les mains dans les poches, toujours la même apparence qu'on lui connaît. Il jette son regard inexpressif droit sur la Tercera.

Ulquiorra : Tu étais avec Nnoitra, n'est-ce pas ?

Neliel : Oui, il voulait encore me défier.

Ulquiorra : … Il continue, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a aucune chance face à toi. C'est pathétique. Et toi, tu acceptes son défi, alors que tu détestes le combat. Je ne comprends pas.

Neliel : Oui, c'est vrai que je n'aime pas me battre, mais ainsi, je lui rends service.

Le cachet d'aspirine a du mal à comprendre.

Uquiorra : …Un service ? En quoi se battre contre cet abruti lui rend service ?

Neliel se sent mal à l'aise face au secundo, et ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Ulquiorra : … Peu importe. Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de ça.

Neliel : Tu… veux me parler ? De quoi ?

Ulquiorra : Es-tu pure ?

La belle est surprise qu'il la questionne sur ce sujet.

Neliel : Quoi ?

Ulquoirra : Oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais pure. Est-ce vrai ?

Elle hésite à lui répondre, mais pourquoi devrait-elle pas lui donner la réponse qu'il attend ?

Neliel : … Oui, Je suis bien pure.

Ulquiorra : Ah ? Mais…

Le secundo prend un air légèrement plus sérieux, tout en gardant son regard vide. _Il arrive à faire ça, lui ?_

Ulquiorra : L'es-tu toujours ?

Neliel : C-comment ça ?

Ulquiorra : Te souviens-tu de « l'expérience » ?

Elle voit très bien de quoi parle le dépressif. Elle prend un air triste.

Neliel : S'il te plaît, ne me parles pas de ça.

Ulquiorra : Si. Une force sommeille en chacun de nous, arrancars. Et, pour nous deux, ce pouvoir est sortie de force par cette expérience. Te sens-tu… différente ?

Neliel : …Non, je suis toujours la même.

Elle baisse les yeux, se rappelant de ce jour horrible pour elle. Ulquiorra sent du trouble en sa semblable.

Ulquiorra : … Tu mens.

Elle relève les yeux, surprise par la simple phrase du dépressif.

Ulquiorra : Mes yeux voient tout. Tu sens que si tu utilises ce pouvoir, tu ne seras plus toi-même. Ai-je raison ?

Neliel ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Neliel : Je… Je…

Ulquiorra : Voilà ce que j'en conclus. Toi, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, tu n'es plus pure.

La verte refuse la conclusion du cachet d'aspirine.

Neliel : Non ! Je suis toujours pure !

Le blanc s'avance vers elle.

Ulquiorra : Alors, prouve-le.

Neliel : Pourquoi le prouverai-je ?

Il s'arrête face à la Tercera. Il prend avec les deux mains le col de la belle, surprise par ce geste.

Neliel : Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ulquiorra : … Voir si tu es pure.

On entend un bruit de déchirement de vêtements.

Neliel : Non, tu ne vas pas-

Oui ! Ulquiorra, d'un coup sec, déchire le haut de la Tercera de haut en bas, ce qui découvre sa magnifique poitrine ! Il ouvre en grand pour bien voir, mais reste indifférent face à ces merveilles de la nature. Neliel, toute rouge, est terriblement gênée. Le secundo continue d'admirer indifféremment les Everests de Neliel, qui croit qu'il le fait par perversité.

Neliel : _Que fais-je ? Si je le gifle, il…_

**Imagination de Neliel**

Il s'apprête à prendre dans sa main son sein gauche. Non, il ne peut pas le faire. C'en est trop. La Tercera tremble, mais prend le risque. Elle lui met une grosse baffe qui fait pivoter la tête d'Ulquiorra.

Neliel : Pervers !

Le blanc reste la tête tournée, et tourne l'œil pour voir la verte qui le regarde, qui respire fort en le regardant, la main levé. Il tourne la tête vers elle, qui regrette son geste.

Ulquiorra : …

Neliel : Je… Ne m'en veux pas, c'est que t-

Elle n'eut le temps de finir car Ulquiorra, en même pas une seconde, a transpercé la poitrine de Neliel, pile dans le cœur ! La belle vomit beaucoup de sang, a les yeux écarquillés et suffoque.

Neliel : Urgh…

Elle baisse lentement la tête pour voir la main d'Ulquiorra platée dans sa poitrine. Le secundo regarde le visage tétanisé de la Tercera, avec une telle neutralité. Elle tremble de tout son corps.

Ulquiorra : ...

En retirant sa main du trou, une grande quantité d'hémoglobine jaillit. La vue de Neliel se trouble, ayant un dernier souffle de vie La dernière chose qu'elle voit, c'est le tueur qui la regarde tomber comme toujours avec son regard de dépressif. Elle tombe sur les genoux, puis s'écroule par terre. Du sang s'étale sur le plancher, le teignant d'un liquide rouge. Le meurtrier regarde le cadavre baignant dans son propre sang.

Ulquiorra : …Pathétique. Elle ne méritait pas le titre de 3e Espada.

On voit Neliel, inerte, ne semblant plus vivre. Mais on s'éloigne, et constatons que cette scène d'horreur se passe dans une bulle semblable à un nuage. Et sous ce nuage, on retrouve… Neliel, toujours vivante. Son imagination qui lui joue des tours. Elle secoue la tête, faisant disparaître le nuage des pensées.

**Fin imagination de Neliel**

Neliel : _Mais pourquoi j'imagine quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? Il ne fera jamais ce genre de choses ! Reprends-toi, Neliel ! _

Enfin, après avoir observé dans tous ses recoins, enfin, juste le haut (heureusement !), le corps de rêve de la Tercera, le cachet s'exprime.

Ulquiorra : … Oui, effectivement, tu es pure.

Il lâche la Tercera, qui se sent gênée.

Neliel : Tu… Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça pour le savoir.

Il ne lui répond pas. La jeune femme, se sentant mal auprès du secundo, prend une autre direction, en resserrant son haut pour cacher sa poitrine.

Ulquiorra : Attends.

Elle stoppe sa course et se retourne vers lui.

Neliel : Qu-que veux-tu, encore ?

Il est face à elle, toujours aussi indifférent. Il s'approche dangereusement de la Tercera, qui recule de crainte. Il tend sa main droite vers elle. Neliel panique, reculant, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur ce qui l'empêche de fuir. Plus Il se rapproche, plus elle a peur. L'ombre de l'insensible couvre le corps de l'innocente femme, qui a des larmes aux yeux. Sa main est à 1,50 m d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux, peur de ce qui peut lui arriver. Va-t-il vraiment faire comme dans son imagination, la tuer ? Son cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. Mais rien ne se passe. Elle sent quelque chose de froid sur sa poitrine. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est surprise : Ulquiorra a juste posé la main droite là où elle ressentait ce froid, comme si il voulait sentir quelque chose. La Tercera se calme. Enfin, il enlève sa main. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il regarde sa main.

Ulquiorra : Le battement de cœur. C'est une sensation… forte étrange.

Neliel : Tu voulais… sentir mon cœur battre ?

Ulquiorra : J'ai ressenti ce cœur qui battait très fort en toi, alors que tu ressentais ce que les humains appellent la « peur ». Au fur et à mesure que cette peur disparaissait, il se calmait.

Il remet sa main dans sa poche. Son regard sans sentiments retourne vers sa semblable qui est perplexe.

Ulquiorra : Est-ce que ces battements varient selon… les émotions ?

Neliel : … Oui, c'est naturel.

Ulquiorra : … Naturel ?

Neliel : Pourquoi voulais-tu sentir mon cœur ? Tu en as un.

Il ne répond pas, laissant Neliel dans la perplexité. Il garde son regard vide, son visage dénoué de sentiment. Il enlève sa main droite de sa poche et prend le haut de sa fermeture.

Ulquiorra : Un cœur, tu dis ?

Il la descend jusqu'au bas de sa poitrine et l'ouvre bien. Neliel écarquille les yeux, dû à ce qu'elle voit.

Ulquiorra : Je n'ai pas de cœur.

Au centre de sa poitrine, son trou de hollow, qui révèle l'absence de l'organe.

Neliel : Mon dieu… Comment fais-tu pour vivre ?

Ulquiorra : … Vivre ? Faut-il un cœur pour… « vivre » ?

La belle commence à pleurer.

Neliel : Ca doit être… horrible.

Le secundo est surpris de la réaction de la Tercera.

Ulquiorra : Ce qui coule de tes yeux, serai-ce… des larmes ? Cela signifie que tu es triste. Pourquoi l'es-tu ?

La verte essuie ses pleurs avec sa main.

Neliel : Je suis triste pour toi. Cela doit être dur de ne pas avoir de cœur. Tu dois en souffrir.

Ulquiorra : …Pourquoi en souffrirai-je ? Et puis, qu'est-ce exactement que la « souffrance » ?

La belle comprend que le dépressif ne connaît aucun sentiment, ce qui l'attriste.

Ulquiorra : Les émotions que tu ressens, serai-ce dû… à ta pureté ?

Neliel : Non, ce n'est pas ma pureté qui en est la cause. Tout être vivants a des sentiments.

Ulquiorra : Mais nous sommes des, arrancars, des hollows, pas des humains.

La Tercera commence à s'approcher du secundo, en marchant.

Neliel : Les arrancars sont proches des shinigamis, et les shinigamis…

Face à Ulquiorra, elle pose sa main droite sur le torse du blanc, à l'emplacement de son trou de hollow. Elle le regarde tendrement.

Neliel : … Sont proches des humains.

Le secundo reste insensible à la tendresse de la Tercera.

Neliel : Je suis sûre que, malgré ce vide que tu as à la poitrine, tu peux ressentir des émotions.

Le blanc ne comprend pas le comportement de la belle. Pourquoi cette simple femelle arrancar a-t-elle ce qu'on appelle de la compassion pour lui ? Il la regarde d'une telle neutralité. Il retire la main de Neliel, puis il s'en va derrière elle, qui ressent une sorte de tristesse en Ulquiorra, mais il n'en a pas conscience. Brusquement, il s'arrête.

Ulquiorra : Sais-tu… pourquoi je suis venu vers toi et pas un autre de nos semblable ?

Elle se retourne vers lui, intéressée par la raison qui l'a poussé à la voir. Il tourne la tête vers elle.

Ulquiorra : C'est parce que tu as le cœur pur.

Neliel voit dans le regard d'Ulquiorra de la mélancolie.

Neliel : Ulquiorra…

Mais un bruit gâche tout. Il s'agit du ventre de Neliel qui gargouille, ce qui la gêne et rougit. C'est qu'elle a faim.

Ulquiorra : Et… pense à manger. Je supporte mal ce bruit.

Neliel : D-désolée.

Le secundo s'en va, laissant Neliel dans sa faim, le haut déchiré. Plus tard, Ulquiorra Schieffer deviendra le 4e espada. Il sera toujours fasciné par le « cœur », et ce sera une autre femme qui va porter son intérêt : Orihime inoue. Neliel en partant de son côté, réfléchit de toute cette conversation. En tournant à l'angle, elle remarque la présence d'une femme, cachée dans l'ombre, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

?: Que vous voulez Ulquiorra, Dame Neliel ?

Neliel : Tu nous as entendus ?

?: … Non. Mais j'ai tout vu.

La Tercera se sent gênée, vu le comportement qu'a eu le dépressif. La femme ouvre les yeux, laissant apparaître ses yeux, colorés d'un iris vert.

? : Lorsque je l'ai vu déchirer votre haut, mon sang a bouilli et j'ai failli intervenir, mais j'ai préféré vous laisser régler ça.

La Tercera est touchée par ce qu'a voulu faire la mystérieuse femme. La verte pose sa main sur son l'épaule.

Neliel : C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tu n'as pas à risquer ta vie pour moi.

? : Je suis votre fraccion, Dame Neliel. Mon devoir est de vous protéger.

La verte n'ose insister, car il est vrai que c'est le rôle d'un fraccion.

Neliel : … Tu viens ? On va manger, c'est que j'ai un peu faim, pas toi ?

? : Oui, Dame Neliel.

Les deux femmes se suivent, la fraccion suivant sa maîtresse. En voyant la fraccion de dos, on constate qu'elle porte son sabre, d'une forme peu banale, sur son dos. Elles disparaissent dans l'ombre.

**Fin FlashBack**

Revenons à Neliel dans le présent, qui reste dans ses pensées. Orihime l'interpelle.

Orihime : Heu, Nell-san ?

La voix de la rousse fait revenir la capitaine dans le présent.

Neliel : Hein, quoi ?

Orihime : Je t'avais posé une question.

Neliel : Ha oui ! Effectivement, il avait déjà cette fascination. Fasciné par moi.

Orihime : Par… toi ?

Neliel : Oui, il devait penser que j'étais la plus proche des sentiments humains, contrairement aux autres arrancars. Il disait que j'avais le cœur pur.

La rouquine est fascinée par la vision de Neliel sur Ulquiorra.

Orihime : Le cœur… pur ?

Neliel : Orihime, est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à toi, sur ce point là ?

Orihime : Oui, je le sentais dans son regard.

Neliel: Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais… Peut-être qu'il voyait en toi le symbole humain du cœur pur.

La rousse se sent touchée par ce que pouvait penser Ulquiorra d'elle. C'est alors qu'on entend une voix qui gâche tout.

?: Ma déeeeeeeese !

On voit au loin Kon qui court comme un fou, content. Neliel aussi est contente de le voir.

Neliel : Kon !

?: Ooooh, ma déesse ! Après toutes ces heures passées sans toi, nous voilà enfin réunis ! Accueille-moi dans ta vallée des dieux ! Sa douceur m'a manquée !

Il bondit vers le haut, visant la poitrine de la capitaine. Mais Ichigo tend le bras et Kon s'éclate la tête dessus. Il s'écroule à terre.

Neliel : Ichigo ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Ichigo : Réflexe.

La peluche tremble, ayant mal de partout. Neliel le prend dans ses mains.

Neliel : Est-ce que ça va ?

Le lion gueule sur le rouquin.

Kon : Mais ça va pas, non !? J'allais rejoindre ma déesse, et toi tu m'en empêche. Connard !

Ichigo : Hého ! Tu n'as qu'à laisser Nell tranquille.

Kon : Comment ça, la laisser ? Il est hors de question que vive sans elle ! Dis, ma déesse !

Neliel : Oui ?

Le lion prend un air suppliant.

Kon : J'peux dormir avec toi ? Pleeeeeease !

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr !

Kon : Ouais !

Dormir. La capitaine vient de penser à un détail.

Neliel : Au fait, depuis votre arrivée, vous avez prévu où dormir ?

Les roux réfléchissent.

Ichigo : En fait, on ne sait pas trop.

L'ex Tercera a une idée et lui répond joyeusement.

Neliel : Vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici, à la 5e division !

Orihime : Tu es sûre, Nell-san ? On ne voudrait pas trop te déranger.

Neliel : Mais non ! Orihime, tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Momo, et Ichigo avec moi !

Le shinigami prend un air surpris, dû à l'idée de son amie. Kon, lui, est carrément dépité.

Kon : Mais ma déesse ! Soyons que tous les deux !

Ichigo : N-Nell ! Je-je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée !

Neliel : Allez, ça va être marrant !

Ichigo : C'est que… Un garçon et une fille qui dorment dans la même chambre…

La capitaine ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle a des larmes aux yeux.

Neliel : Tu veux dire que… tu ne m'apprécie pas ?

En voyant le visage déçu de son amie, le rouquin dernier se sent mal.

Kon : Ben voilà, t'as rendu triste ma déesse !

Le rouquin doit lui dire la vraie raison de son refus. Il se met face à elle.

Ichigo : Nell. Si je refuse, c'est que je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

La capitaine fait un petit cri de surprise et relève la tête vers lui.

Ichigo : J'ai peur que mon hollow se manifeste de nouveau et te fasse du mal. Alors ne le prend pas mal.

Neliel est émue par l'attention que lui porte Ichigo à son égard.

Neliel : Ichigo. Je comprends, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Elle prend la main d'Ichigo, geste qui surprend Inoue.

Neliel : Si ton hollow se manifeste. Je ferai tout mon possible pour te faire revenir. Alors, je t'en prie, acceptes de dormir avec moi.

La jeune rouquine a l'impression d'assister à une scène de film d'amour, ce qui la met mal à l'aise. Ichigo, en regardant la belle arrancar dans les yeux, cède, ayant peur de la refaire pleurer.

Ichigo : D'accord, Nell. J'accepte.

Orihime est surprise par la réponse de l'homme de sa vie. Neliel tellement qu'elle est heureuse, lâche le nounours et le prend dans ses bras, pas de toutes ses forces.

Neliel : Oh merci, Ichigo !

Ichigo : De rien, Nell.

Orihime est gênée par le geste de la capitaine. Personnellement, elle n'aurait jamais osé prendre son « Kurosaki-kun » dans les bras. Le lion est jaloux d'Ichigo.

Kon : Et moi, alors !? J'ai pas le droit à un câlin !?

Cela fait un moment que l'on n'a pas revu Miyabi Kirio, la capitaine de la 3e division. Allons la retrouver dans son bureau. Elle est assise en seiza, tenant son sabre face à elle. Son zanpakuto a le manche rouge-orange feu avec la garde qui a la forme de flammes. Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre. Un flash éblouit notre vue. Nous nous retrouvons dans une forêt en feu où se tient Miyabi. Une voix se fait entendre, résonnant dans la forêt.

?: Tu m'as appelé ?

Une tornade de feu tournoi devant la capitaine dont les vêtements et les longs cheveux blonds volent dû au souffle. Le mini-cyclone se dissipe. Au centre apparaît un majestueux aigle ayant des plumes fait en feu, comme un phœnix, ou le Suzaku, l'équivalent du phœnix dans la mythologie japonaise.

Miyabi : Washi hateshinaihi*

Oui, cet aigle est le zanpakuto de la capitaine de la 3e division.

Aigle : enfin tu es devenue capitaine ; Il t'en a fallu, du temps.

Miyabi : Oui…

Le rapace sent que sa maîtresse pense à autre chose.

Aigle : ... Qu'il y a t-il ? Quelque chose te turlupine ?

Miyabi : Oui, je n'arrive pas à croire que le capitaine-commandant ai accepté des arrancars dans nos rangs.

Aigle : Des arrancars ? C'est vrai que tu les déteste.

Miyabi : Ils sont au rang de capitaine.

Le volatile fronce des sourcils, sentant qu'il y a autre chose.

Aigle : Miyabi, tu semble…troublée.

Miyabi : Oui, je doute de moi-même.

Aigle : De toi-même ? Comment ça ?

La femme resserre les poings.

Miyabi : Malgré que j'ai atteint mon premier objectif, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me venger. Si je ne retrouverai jamais l'arrancar qui a… qui a…

Elle commence à verser des larmes, se remémorant d'une scène qui l'a traumatisé.

**Flashback**

On la voit plus jeune, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait un homme coupé en deux qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.

Miyabi : Non ! Grand frère !

Devant elle, un tas de cadavres de shinigamis gisait sur le sol. On voit un pied se poser sur le tas. La jeune fille lève les yeux et regarde l'homme, ayant des cheveux bleus foncés, qui la regarde de haut, son sabre ensanglantée posée sur son épaule. Elle pleure de plus en plus, devant le meurtrier.

**Fin flashback**

Le zampakuto regarde sa maîtresse pleurer, se sentant triste pour elle. Il s'approche d'elle et pose son aile droite brûlante sur son épaule.

Aigle : Ne pleures pas. Cette souffrance dans ton cœur, cela t'as rendue forte. C'est cette envie de vengeance qui t'as poussée à t'entraîner durement durant 40 ans pour t'améliorer et atteindre le bankai. La marque que je t'ai laissée ce jour-là en est la preuve.

La shinigami essuie ses larmes. Elle n'a pas l'air de ressentir de douleur à l'épaule. Vu que l'aigle est entièrement en feu, elle devrait avoir l'épaule brulée.

Aigle : Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu réussiras à retrouver cet arrancar… et à le tuer.

La femme est émue de l'attention que lui porte son zanpakuto. Elle prend à mains nues l'aile droite de l'aigle-Phoenix.

Miyabi : … Merci, Washi Hateshinaihi.

La shinigami et le majestueux rapace sont proches, au centre d'un incendie qui de fait de plus en plus fort.

Aigle : Maintenant, va.

Un flash nous éblouit les yeux. Nous retournons dans la chambre de la capitaine, qui rouvre les yeux. Elle regarde mélancoliquement son sabre.

Miyabi : Voilà, j'ai repris le flambeau de la 3e division, capitaine. Et vous, êtes-vous toujours vivante, vice-capitaine ?

Dans la chambre de la capitaine de la 5e division, cette dernière, en kimono blanc pour dormir, est toute contente, sautillant dans tous les sens.

Neliel : Ichigo va dormir avec moi ! Je suis trop contente.

Justement, ce dernier, en blanc aussi, avec Kon sur l'épaule, se dirige vers la chambre.

Ichigo : pourquoi tu viens, toi ?

Kon : Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de dormir avec ma déesse ! Tu peux partager, quand même !

La peluche prend un air de pervers.

Kon : Avec un peu de chance, je revisiterai sa vallée des dieux !

Ichigo : /soupire/ Ton cas est vraiment désespéré.

C'est alors qu'ils entendent la capitaine crier, comme si elle avait vu une souris.

Kon : Ma déesse est en danger !

Le roux accoure et ouvre brusquement la porte.

Ichigo : Nell ! Est-ce qu-

Neliel : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Les deux se prennent le cri suraigu de Neliel en plein dans les tympans. Lui qui croyait qu'elle était en danger, au contraire, elle est totalement hystérique de bonheur !

Neliel : ICHIGOOOOO !

Kon et Ichigo, en voyant la jeune femme dans cet état, ont une goutte derrière la tête.

Ichigo : Euh, Nell ?

Cette dernière s'arrête brusquement de hurler. Elle se retourne mécaniquement vers Ichigo, et devient tout rouge, gêné, du fait qu'il l'a vu dans cet état.

Neliel : Vous… vous étiez là depuis longtemps ?

Ichigo : Pourquoi tu criais comme ça, Nell ?

Neliel : Euh… je…

Elle n'ose pas dire la vraie raison de sa crise d'hystérie, de peur qu'Ichigo la trouve ridicule. Ce dernier se demande pourquoi elle rougit, mais il ne va pas l'embêter pour ça.

Ichigo : Et… on dort où ?

Le teint de la capitaine redevient normal et réfléchit.

Neliel : Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'autres lits.

En se retournant, elle voit son propre lit. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vient.

Neliel : Mais oui ! Vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans mon lit !

Ichigo fait une tête d'ahuri, Kon, lui est tout content !

Kon : !!

Il saute de l'épaule du rouquin et, au sol, il se met à danser la chorégraphie de smooth criminal ! Et il fait un moonwalk sur place. La verte est ravie de ce spectacle

Neliel : Whoaaaa ! Tu danses trop bien !

Mais son délire est interrompu par Ichigo qui le prend par la peau du dos.

Kon : Eeeeh ! Lâche-moi !

Ichigo : Arrête de faire ton intéressant ! Et pus c'est quoi, cette danse !? Maintenant, tu bouges plus de mon épaule !

Le roux repose violemment le lion sur son épaule.

Kon : Si on ne peut plus être content !

Ichigo : Nell, Il vaut mieux que je dorme sur le canapé.

Neliel : Mais tu seras inconfortable, dessus. Allez, dis oui !

Le roux le sens mal, mais il préfère lui faire plaisir.

Ichigo : D'accord, Nell, vu que tu insistes.

Neliel, tellement que sa joie est grande, fait à Ichigo son câlin de la mort ! Ichigo n'arrive plus à respirer, et ses côtes craquent.

Ichigo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHG !

Neliel : Ooooh, merci, Ichigo ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à tel point ça me fait plaisir !

La peluche perverse, elle, a une superbe vue sur les seins de sa déesse qui se collent contre le torse du shinigami !

Kon : Qu'est-ce que je t'envie, Ichigo !

*washi hateshinaihi: L'aigle du feu éternel

_C'est ainsi que se finit une journée très mouvementée, ayant été racontée sur 6 chapitres ! Au prochain chapitre !_


	15. Chap 13: Le réveil

**Chap 13 : Réveil **

Le soleil se lève à la Soul Society, les oiseaux gazouillent. Hier, les principaux évènements sont l'arrivée de Miyabi Kirio, nouvelle capitaine de la 3e division, et l'arrivée d'Orihime et Ichigo. Dans une chambre, les rayons du soleil traversent la fenêtre. Cela vient réveiller notre rouquin favori qui était dans le pays des rêves.

Ichigo : hmmm…

En se mouvant un peu, il sent que quelqu'un le serre dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'un entend une voix aigue de femme qu'il connaît bien.

? : Hmmm, Ichigo…

Oui, c'est bien Neliel qui serre de plus belle Ichigo dans ses bras. Le shinigami essaye de se décoincer, mais rien n'y fait, elle ne veut pas le lâcher.

Ichigo : _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si j'y vais plus fort, je vais la réveiller._

Il sent la poitrine de la belle collée sur son dos, ce qui le met un peu mal à l'aise. La seule chose qu'il lui reste à faire, c'est attendre. C'est alors qu'elle parle dans son sommeil, sur un ton triste.

Neliel : Pardonne-moi, Ichigo.

Ichigo est surpris par ces simples mots. « Pardonner », mais de quoi ? Mais, est-ce qu'elle dort vraiment ? Il essaye de se retourner, malgré qu'elle le serre, pour vérifier. Il y arrive difficilement. En voyant les yeux fermés de l'arrancar, Il constate qu'elle dort bien. De quoi rêve-t-elle pour avoir dit ça ? En ayant en face de lui aussi près le visage de son amie, il se rend compte à tel point elle est belle. Si elle n'avait plus sa cicatrice que lui a faite Nnoitra et son masque de hollow, elle le serait sûrement plus. Inconsciemment, Neliel pose sa main droite sur la joue de notre héros qui en frémit.

Neliel : Ichi…go.

Le shinigami remplaçant a les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de la capitaine lorsqu'elle a prononcé son prénom. Il se rend compte à tel point elle a de l'affection pour lui.

Ichigo : Nell…

A l'entente de la voix du roux, la belle arrancar ouvre lentement les paupières, laissant apparaître ses magnifiques yeux marron.

Neliel : Mmm…

Face à elle, elle voit le visage du roux. Elle lui sourit, pas entièrement réveillée.

Neliel : Bonjour, Ichigo.

Le rouquin, lui, semble un peu coincé, et a le teint légèrement rouge.

Ichigo : B-bonjour, Nell.

Soudain, toujours mal réveillée, elle regarde la position dans laquelle elle est. Elle est collée à Ichigo, le serrant avec le bras gauche, et sa main droite qui effleure sa joue. Elle ouvre grand les yeux, un peu perturbée.

Neliel : Aaaa…

Elle devient rouge comme une pivoine. Rapidement, elle lâche Ichigo et se colle contre le mur, sur le lit, assise les jambes pliées.

Neliel : KYAAAAAAAAAH !!

Ichigo relève le haut de son corps, La capitaine tend les bras en bougeant les mains, gênée.

Neliel : Ce-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Ichigo ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Ichigo : Je sais que tu l'as fait durant ton sommeil, Nell. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Neliel : Si, je me sens… horriblement gênée.

Ichigo se pose tout de même une question.

Ichigo : Nell, durant ton sommeil, tu as dit « Pardonne-moi, Ichigo ».

L'arrancar pousse un cri de surprise. Elle commence à paniquer.

Neliel : V-vraiment ?

Ichigo : Oui. Mais de quoi dois-je te pardonner ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

L'ex-Tercera se sent mal à l'aise. Elle tremble, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Elle se mordille la lèvre, une goutte de sueur coule sur sa joue.

Neliel : Je… Je…

Mais notre chère Neliel s'interrompt car quelque chose bouge dans son Kimono. On dirait un Alien qui s'apprête à sortir. Cette chose monte vers le haut. On voit une main de peluche sortir du décolleté de la belle.

? : Gnnn…

Puis l'autre bras. La mystérieuse forme pousse difficilement sur les bras pour remonter. Enfin sa tête sort. Ichigo écarquille les yeux en voyant que c'est.

Ichigo : K-KON !?

Kon est terriblement essoufflé.

Kon : Arf… J'ai failli mourir écrasé !

La verte est ravie de voir son plus grand fan.

Neliel : Kon ! Que fais-tu là ?

Kon : Ben, durant ton sommeil, je me suis glissé !

Neliel : Et tu as bien dormi ?

Kon : Oui, comme un loir !

Le shinigami est étonné par la réaction de son amie. Normalement, une femme aurait collé une beigne à Kon, pour avoir fait ça !

Ichigo : Nell, ça ne te déranges pas que Kon s'est glissé… là ?

Neliel : … Pas du tout !

La peluche pointe le rouquin du doigt.

Kon : Ha ! T'es jaloux ! Toi aussi, t'aimeras avoir ma taille pour faire ce genre de chose avec ma déesse, hein !?

Ichigo a une veine qui ressort sur le front.

Ichigo : Mais ça va pas, non !? Et arrête d'appeler Nell « déesse » !

La peluche, contrarie par la remarque que lui fait le rouquin, sort de sa « cabane » en sautant et atterrit sur le lit.

Kon : Fais c'que je veux !

Ichigo : Pervers !

Kon : Coincé !

Ichigo : Vicieux !

Kon : Emmerdeur !

Neliel regarde les 2 mâles se fritter avec une goutte sur la tête, ne sachant pas où se place dans leur dispute.

Neliel : Euh, les garçons…

Mais les deux mecs continuent leur dispute. La belle soupire. Elle descend du lit par le devant, les deux garçons le remarquent, arrêtent leur dispute.

Kon : Ben, où vas-tu ?

Neliel : Je vais juste me doucher.

Elle va se doucher ! Le pervers s'y imagine déjà.

Kon : Moi… et ma déesse…

**Fantasme de Kon**

Nous nous trouvons dans une baignoire remplie d'eau. Neliel, entièrement nue, y est assise, frottant avec du savon le dos du petit pervers, qui est comme dans un rêve. En même temps, c'est un fantasme.

Neliel : Tu veux que je te frotte plus fort, Kon ?

Kon : Oui, et après, c'est à mon tour !

Neliel : /sourit/ Hmhm ! D'accord !

Un peu plus tard, c'est au tour de Kon. Il est sur son dos, pour le lui frotter. La jeune femme trouve cela agréable.

Neliel : /ton sensuel/ S'il te plaît, Kon. Occupe-toi de mes seins.

Ses seins ! Le lion bouillonne de l'intérieur tellement que ça l'excite.

Kon : D'aco dac, patronne !

Le lion plaque d'un coup ses mains, qui ont chacun un peu de savon dessus, sur les montagnes de sa déesse.

Neliel : N'y va pas trop fort. Vas-y doucement.

Kon : Comme vous le voulez !

Il caresse doucement avec le savon la poitrine de sa déesse qui trouve ça très agréable. Elle gémit un peu.

Neliel : Hmmmm… Oui, continue…

Il parcourt toute la surface mammaire, sans en oublier une parcelle. Plus il frotte, plus elle gémit. Il caresse vers le bas des seins de Neliel, qui est un endroit un peu plus sensible. Le nez de la peluche pisse le sang et tâche le dos de sa belle. En tout cas, la capitaine semble grandement apprécier.

Neliel : Hmmm, Kon… Plus vigoureusement…

_Bon, mieux vaux s'arrêter là, je pense que vous avez compris le topo. On va pas voir lorsqu'il lui lave son…_

**Fin fantasme Kon**

Un filet de bave coule sur les lèvres du pervers. Et, en voyant sa déesse partir, il revient à lui.

Kon : Attends ! J'veux venir te frotter les s-

Ichigo, ayant marre du comportement du lion, le prend brusquement et le met dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Kon : / à l'intérieur/ Hé ! Laisse-moi sortir !

La verte est un peu surprise par ce geste, mais il a dû le faire pour la « protéger » de ce voyeur, ce qui la touche.

Neliel : Bon, je reviens, Ichigo.

Ichigo : D'accord, Nell.

Sur ces mots, le shinigami lui sourit, ce qui la fait un peu rougir. Rapidement, elle rentre dans la salle de bain, et claque la porte. Le roux reste un peu perplexe à cette réaction.

Ichigo : Ben, pourquoi elle a rougit ?

Cette salle de bain est toute simple. La baignoire est séparée du reste de la salle par une porte et les toilette se trouvent face à cette porte. La jeune femme est au centre, poussant un profond soupir. Elle enlève la ceinture et commence à lever avec les mains son haut pour l'enlever. Mais au moment où elle le laisse glisser sur son corps, nous la voyons de dos. _Dommage, hein ? Voyeurs !_ Nous entrevoyons son tatouage de son ancien rang au sein de l'Espada, caché par sa longue chevelure d'émeraude. A près s'être dévêtue entièrement, elle rentre dans la petite pièce où se trouve la baignoire et ferme la porte. L'eau sort par la pomme suspendue en hauteur. Neliel est sous le jet qui asperge d'eau ses cheveux et son corps de rêve. Elle a un regard triste, semblant dans ses pensées.

Neliel : _Est-ce que je dois tout lui dire ? Mais je-_

Chaquemain prend le bas de l'épaule opposée, ce qui fait qu'elle compresse sa poitrine avec ses bras. De l'eau coule sur ces joues. Est-ce l'eau du jet ? Non, c'est plutôt… les larmes de la capitaine.

Neliel : J'ai peur de sa réaction.

Dehors, dans les couloirs de la 5e division, les shinigamis vaquent à leurs occupations. Mais ce calme se tait rapidement car un homme hurle dans le couloir, poussant les passants.

? : Poussez-vous ! Dégagez !

C'est Grimmjow, courant comme un taré ! Il a toujours son bras droit cassé suite à son bras de fer contre Kenpachi, et il a une grosse envie !_ Encore !?_

Grimmjow : _Putain, ya jamais de chiottes, ici !?_

Il passe près d'une porte. Il freine, puis revient face à elle.

Grimmjow : Allons voir là !

Il ouvre brusquement la porte. Devant lui, et ça l'étonne, Ichigo .

Grimmjow : Mais Kess tu fous là, Kurosaki !?

Le rouquin tourne la tête, surpris.

Ichigo : Gr-Grimmjow !?

Le bleu fluo fonce vers le rouquin et prend par le col.

Grimmjow : Où sont les chiottes !?

Ichigo : Juste à gauche, mais-

Le capitaine court vers la pièce en question, ouvre et ferme rapidement. Le shinigami se trouve bien bête.

Ichigo : Nell se douche.

La brute, face aux cabinets, essaye de baisse sa braguette et tremblant, tellement qu'il n'en pleut plus.

Grimmjow : Raaah ! Tu va t'ouvrir, saloperie !?

Enfin, il l'ouvre. Alors qu'il sort son engin, nous le voyons de dos. En le tenant de sa main gauche, il vise son objectif. Il évacue, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Grimmjow : Aaaah ! C'est boooon !

En attendant que son tuyau d'arrosage finisse, il voit par terre des vêtements, dont une culotte.

Grimmjow : Hum ?

Neliel, quand à elle, entend quelque chose couler juste à côté. Elle se retourne brusquement.

Neliel : I-Ichigo ?

Le bleu, à l'entente de cette voix, se raidit de stupeur, mais continue de faire ses besoins.

Grimmjow : _Cette voix de gamine…_

La verteobtient aucune réponse, elle arrête le jet d'eau.

Neliel : E-est-ce que c'est toi, Ichigo ?

Le bleu transpire comme un veau, n'osant répondre. La jeune femme, sort de la baignoire, inquiète.

Neliel : Est-ce que tu… ferais…

Aucune réponse. Elle commence à paniquer. Elle ne prend pas de serviette pour se couvrir, vu que c'est de l'autre côté. Elle prend la poignée de la porte. Grimmy tourne la tête mécaniquement, toujours en pissant.

Grimmjow : _Est-ce qu'elle est…_

Neliel : _Mais alors, si il fait ça, je vais voir son_…

Enfin, elle ouvre en grand la porte, elle s'arrête, de stupeur. Devant elle, Grimmjow, faisant la petite commission, dans la position d'un mâle. Devant lui, Neliel, entièrement nue, le corps et les cheveux mouillés. Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Grimmy a les yeux écarquillés, la femme rougit. On entend de moins en moins l'urine de Grimmjow qui coule dans le fond des WC. Après quelques gouttes, on n'entend plus rien.

Neliel : Gri…

Le regard du bleu se baisse, pour se tourner vers les montagnes et la partie intime de sa semblable. Un torrent de sang jaillit de son nez, tandis que la jeune femme cache les parties de son corps en questions, le bras gauche pour le haut, et la main droite pour l'entrejambe.

Neliel : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Le roux entende le cri suraigu de la capitaine.

Ichigo : Nell ! Qu'est-ce que se-

Neliel : Pervers !

C'est alors qu'on entend le bruit d'une claque, et la porte de la salle de bain se fracasse sur le sol violemment sous le poids de Grimmjow, qui s'est fracassé dessus dû à la baffe de Neliel, qui a utilisé beaucoup de force dans ce geste. Il a une grosse trace rouge de main sur la joue gauche. Neliel, vexée, se met une serviette autour du corps. Le bleu se relève, se frottant la joue.

Grimmjow : Mais t'es malade !

Neliel : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma salle de bain !?

Grimmjow : J'ai bien le droit de pisser, non !?

Neliel : Tu n'as qu'à le faire chez toi !

Grimmjow : Pff ! T'es vraiment susceptible, comme meuf !

Le bleu se lève en s'aidant de son bras gauche, étant donné que le droit est cassé. Neliel le remarque.

Neliel : Grimmjow, qu'est-t-il arrivé à ton bras ?

Grimmjow : Tch ! Mêles-toi de tes niches !

Et, fâché, il repart comme si de rien n'était, la main gauche dans la poches, le bras droit pendant. Quand il le remarque Il le remet dans sa poche droite.

Grimmjow : Saloperie de bras !

La verte se demande bien pourquoi il a le bras cassé.

Neliel : Ichigo, sais-tu pourquoi son bras est dans cet état ?

Ichigo : Ah, ça. Il aurait perdu au bras de fer contre Kenpachi. Hier, il est venu ici, pour demander à Inoue de lui répare le bras. Mais comme il lui a mal parlé, je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire.

Neliel : Tu as bien fait, Ichigo. Il faut qu'il comprenne que la violence, même si elle est verbale, ne résout rien.

C'est alors qu'on entend la voix de Kon, qui est dans le tiroir.

Kon : Euh, il se passe quoi, là ? J'peux sortir ?

A la 3e division, La nouvelle capitaine est dans ses pensées, repensant à sa conversation avec son zanpakuto. Elle a un crayon gris à la main. Ses pensées sont interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui toque.

Miyabi : Entrez.

C'est son dépressif de vice-capitaine, toujours avec son regard de chien battu.

Kira : Euh, capitaine Kirio ? Les capitaines de la 13e et de la 8e division veulent vous parler.

Miyabi : Fais-les entrer.

Kira : Bien.

Le blond sort et laisse entrer Ukitake et Kyôraku.

Miyabi : Capitaine Ukitake, capitaine Kyôraku, que me vaut cette visite ?

Kyôraku : Alors, capitaine Kirio, vous vous êtes bien intégrée.

Miyabi : … Si on veut, oui.

Kyôraku : Je n'en doute pas. Une jeune femme aussi ravissante que vous doit-

Ukitake, voyant que son collègue drague la nouvelle venue, lui donne une tape derrière la tête.

Ukitake : Voyons, Shunsui !

La capitaine, les regardant, reste de froid.

Miyabi : … Suis-je sensée prendre ça comme un compliment ? Je suis sûre que vous voulez savoir autre chose.

Ukitake : Oui, effectivement. La capitaine Unohana et nous-mêmes, nous nous sommes penchés sur la question. Désolé d'être indiscret, mais auriez-vous un lien de parenté ave HIkifune Kirio ?

La capitaine ne dit pas un mot. Doit-elle y répondre ? Elle fait un petit sourire.

Miyabi : Humpf ! Je n'attendais pas moins de vous. Oui…

Elle regarde les deux anciens d'un air glacial.

Miyabi : Je suis la fille de Hikifune Kirio.

Les vieux sont surpris par cette révélation.

Kyôraku : Vous êtes… sa fille ?

Miyabi : Son deuxième enfant, pour être précise. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connue.

Kyôraku : Deuxième ?

Ukitake : Mais si, Eikichi Kirio. A une époque, il était 3e grade à la 3e division.

A l'entente de ce nom, la jeune femme se raidit, respirant un peu plus fort.

Kyôraku : Mais oui ! Mais… qu'est-il devenu ?

Ukitake : Ah, ça. C'était il y a environ 45 ans. Je ne connais pas trop l'affaire, mais il est décédé avec un groupe de shinigamis de la même division, sur Terre.

Kyôraku : Sur Terre ? Par un hollow ?

Des visions d'horreur hantent l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle serre les dents de plus en plus, et serre son crayon de plus en plus fort. Elle ressent comme une douleur physique au dos, comme une brûlure.

Ukitake : Et sur place, on aurait trouvé qu'une seule survivante.

La capitaine, tellement que le stress et fort, casse son crayon, ce qui fait réagir les deux capitaines, la voyant suer.

Ukitake : Désolé, on ne voulait pas…

Miyabi : S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi seule.

Les deux anciens, voyant que la blonde semble perturbée, sortent de son bureau. La jeune femme reprend son souffle, la douleur en question disparaît.

Miyabi : Ils en savent déjà trop.

En se calment, elle prend un air mélancolique, repensant à l'homme dont ils faisaient allusion .

Miyabi : Eikichi…

Rendons-nous à la 10e division. Tôshirô Hitsugaya relis des fiches. En même temps, un souvenir lui revint, datant de la bataille de l'hiver.

**Flashback**

Le ciel bleu de Karakura. Tout semble calme. Mais bizarrement, on entend des coups de fer. Il semble que des personnes se battent au sabre, mais ça va à une vitesse que le commun des mortels ne peut suivre. Enfin, on peut voir qui c'est grâce à un croisement de sabre. C'est Hitsugaya, en Bankai, et Halibel, 3e Espada actuelle, sous son aspect normal, la veste ouverte.

Halibel : Tu te défens bien, petit capitaine.

Hitsugaya : Je n'aime pas les compliments, surtout venant d'un Espada.

Les deux combattants s'écartent l'un de l'autre en sautant en arrière. Ils se stabilisent en freinant, et restent face à face. Le petit reprend son souffle, alors que la femme ne semble pas fatiguée.

Hitsugaya : Pourquoi vous, les arrancars, vous restez loyaux envers Aizen ?

Halibel : Où veux-tu en venir ?

Hitsugaya : Il n'a aucun sentiment envers vous, il vous considère comme des objets. Tôt ou tard, il se débarrassera de vous, il vous trahira.

La Tercera, malgré ce que vient lui dire la crevette, reste calme.

Halibel : Le seigneur Aizen est comme Dieu. S'il voit que certains d'entre nous sot trop faibles, il les élimine, voilà tout.

Hitsugaya : Hm ! Tu es aveuglée par ta force. Tu crois qu'il va t'épargner car tu es au 3e rang ?

Halibel : … Non, j'en suis consciente. Mais toi, autre que le seigneur Aizen, as-tu déjà été trahi ?

Le minus fronce les sourcils, intéressé par la question de son adversaire.

Hitsugaya _: _Où veux-tu en venir ?

Halibel : Par exemple, une personne à qui on avait beaucoup de respect, qui nous faisait confiance et nous est chère à notre cœur. Et du jour au lendemain…

Elle serre les poings, serrant donc le manche de son sabre rectangulaire creux.

Halibel : Vous rejette, vous abandonne comme un fardeau.

La crevette, en voyant le regard triste et sérieux de la Tercera, pense qu'elle parle d'elle-même.

Halibel : C'est la souffrance d''avoir été trahie qui m'a rendue plus forte. Voilà ce qu'est une vraie trahison.

Tôshirô se rend compte que même les arrancars pouvaient ressentir ces sentiments.

Hitsugaya : Espada…

L'arrancar pointe son sabre dans la direction du capitaine.

Halibel : Petit capitaine, après toi, ce sera au tour du capitaine-commandant.

Hitsugaya : Tu veux venger tes fraccions, c'est ça ? Mais tu ne pourras rien contre le capitaine-commandant.

La femme ne répond pas, et se remet en garde.

Halibel : N'éternisons pas cette conversation.

Hitsugaya : Oui, finissons-en.

Les 2 combattants foncent, l'un vers l'autre. Lorsque leurs lames s'entrechoquent, une lumière nous éblouit, tellement que le choc est violent.

**Fin flashback**

Le pic de glace revient dans le présent. A peine qu'il revient parmi nous que la porte de son bureau s'ouvre brusquement. C'est sa vice-capitaine.

Matsumoto : Capitaiiine !

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer !?

La rousse s'assoit sur la table de son capitaine joyeusement.

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto, est-ce que-

Matsumoto : Capitaine, vous faites quoi, ce soir ?

Hitsugaya : Ne m'interromps pas ! Est-ce que tu es allé t'excuser auprès de la capitaine Tu Oderschvank !?

Oui, rappelez-vous que Ranguku se moquait de Neliel car cette dernière était vierge.

Matsumoto : Euuuuh…. NON !

Hitsugaya : Vas-y tout de suite, c'est un ordre !

Matsumoto : Rhoooo, d'accord !

Elle descend du bureau et sort du bureau. La crevette est mécontente du comportement de sa subordonnée.

Histugaya : Mais franchement, elle n'aucune responsabilités ! Je suis obligé de le lui rappelé !

**To be continued…**


	16. Chap 14: Ichigo lâche la sauce!

**Chap 14 : Ichigo lâche la sauce !**

Après le déjeuner, on retrouve Neliel dans son bureau, lisant un roman romantique, se passant à l'époque Edo. Elle en a la larme à l'œil.

Neliel : C'est si beau ! _Ah, si seulement…_

**Imagination de Neliel**

Nous nous retrouvons à l'époque Edo, devant un cerisier en fleur. Les pétales son portés par le vent, tel une pluie rose. Sous cet arbre, nous voyons deux personnes. L'un est un jeune homme, portant une armure, qui par bientôt à la guerre. Il a les cheveux orange. Il tient les mains d'une jeune femme, semblant être une princesse, portant une longue tenue rose et rouge, avec des motifs de fleurs en blancs. Elle a de longs cheveux verts. Oui, c'est bien Ichigo et Neliel !

Neliel : Alors, c'est pour demain ?

Ichigo : Oui. Je dois rejoindre le champ de bataille.

Elle baisse les yeux, triste.

Neliel : Ah…

La jeune femme ne peut retenir ses larmes, et se jette sur le torse du jeune guerrier

Neliel : S'il vous plaît, ne partez-pas ! Je- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans vous ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre !

Le roux caresse les cheveux de la verte, qui relève sa tête, les yeux inondés de larmes.

Ichigo : Ne pleurez pas, princesse. Je vous promets que je reviendrai.

Neliel : Vous me le promettez ?

Ichigo : Oui, princesse.

Neliel : Ooo, Ichigo… Donnez-moi un baiser.

Les deux êtres se regardent tendrement. Ils rapprochent leurs têtes doucement, le roux prend la joue de sa promise. Ils ferment les yeux, et…

**Fin imagination de Neliel**

La beauté devient toute rouge d'imaginer ce genres de choses et se touchent les joues.

Neliel : _Ooooh ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à ça !? C'est si gênant !_

C'st alors que l'on frappe à la porte. La capitaine reprend son calme et ferme le livre.

Neliel : Ou-oui ?

C'est Matsumoto qui rentre dans son bureau, levant la main pour la saluer.

Rangiku : L'ut.

Neliel : Oh, salut, Rangiku ! Que veux-tu ?

Avec un peu de honte, la vice-capitaine de la 10e division s'incline devant elle.

Rangiku : Je suis désolée, pour hier.

L'arrancar est surprise de voir son amie s'incliner devant elle.

Neliel : Mais… de quoi tu parles ?

Rangiku : /se redresse/ Je m'excuse de m'être moquée de toi, pour ta virginité.

La verte est touchée du geste de son amie.

Neliel : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rangiku. J'avais oublié.

Rangiku : Ah, d'accord ! Mais…

Une question brule les lèvres de la bimbo.

Rangiku : Pourquoi l'es-tu ?

La jeune femme pousse un léger cri de surprise, et ne sait quoi répondre.

Rangiku : Oui, il doit bien avoir une raison. On est entre filles, tu peux me le dire.

_Mais mêles-toi de ton cul, la vache à lait ! _La capitaine se referme sur elle-même, repensant à cette chose d'horrible.

_Malgré tout, il faut que vous, lecteurs, vous connaissiez l'existence d'une des lois les plus cruelles de Las Noches. Comme vous le savez, les hollows deviennent arrancar soit par l'arrachage forcée de leur masque, soit, maintenant, par l'action du Hôgyôku. Alors, une loi a été établie par Aizen, bien avant son retour à Las Noches après sa trahison, qui interdit la création d'arrancar de manière « humaine ». En bref, les arrancars n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Et il n'y a aucune exception. Si c'est le cas, les arrancars concernés vont en prison. Mais si par malheur, ils attendent un enfant, Ils seront… exécutés, avant même que la femme ai eu le temps d'accoucher ! Cruel, n'est-ce pas ?_

La capitaine serre ses poings sur son bas de kimono, se retenant de pleurer. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

Neliel : Je- Je ne peux pas en parler, c'est trop dur.

La rousse sent son amie perturbée, et ne veux pas plus insister.

Rangiku : Si ça peux te consoler, il y aura une fête, ce soir.

La capitaine, tout en restant assise, se relève brusquement, ouvrant grand les yeux et se tourne vers la rousse.

Neliel : Une fête ?

Rangiku : Oui, chez les Kuchikis. Ce sera en l'honneur des nouveaux capitaines, dont toi.

Neliel : Une fête… pour moi ?

Rangiku : Oui, bien sûr !

La verte ne sait pas quoi dire : être aussi gentil, tant d'attention pour elle, alors qu'elle est une arrancar.

Rangiku : Qu'il y a-t-il ? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Soudain, sans que la bimbo s'y attende, Neliel explose de joie telle une enfant, tendant les poings vers le ciel.

Neliel : !

La rousse reste abasourdie : la capitaine sautillant dans toute la pièce comme une gamine. Une goutte pend sur son crâne.

Rangiku : Eh ben…

C'est alors que, pour remercier son amie, Neliel la prend dans ses bras et lui fait un « câlin de la mort ».

Neliel : Merci infiniment ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir !

Rangiku : Mais lâche-moi !

La capitaine serre tellement fort son amie que leurs seins se collent l'une contre l'autre. La verte desserre la rousse, qui reprend son souffle en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

Neliel : Il faut le dire à Ichigo !

Et, dans un élan de joie, notre héroïne sort de son bureau à toute allure, laissant Rangiku, seule. Cette dernière remarque un livre sur le bureau. Elle le prend, et lit le titre : « La princesse des cerisiers ». Sur la couverture, on voit deux silhouettes sous un cerisier en fleurs.

Rangiku : Tiens, elle lit ce genre de choses ?

En pensant à la raison pour laquelle Neliel lit ça, Matsumoto fait un sourire au coin.

Rangiku : Est-ce qu'elle serait…

Elle repose le livre sur le bureau et sort à son tour.

Et les deux autres capitaines, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Miyabi Kirio, comment réagissent-t-ils à cette nouvelle ?

Commençons par le capitaine de la 9e division. Hisagi vient de lui annoncer que la fête aura lieu. Le bleu, les jambes sur le bureau, toujours le bras droit cassé, se décrotte le nez devant son vice-capitaine.

Grimmjow : Non !

Hisagi : Mais enfin, capitaine, vous devez y être !

Grimmjow : Pas envie ! Les fêtes, c'est pour les gamins, comme Neliel !

Hisagi : Elle au moins, elle assume son rôle, pas comme vous ! Elle est sûrement plus mature que vous !

D'une, il déteste qu'on lui fasse la morale, et deux qu'on le compare à la belle ex-Tercera. Il regarde Mr 69 d'un air de meurtrier, toujours le doigt dans le nez.

Grimmjow : Retire ce que tu viens de dire, si tu ne veux pas crever.

Le balafré avale sa salive, effrayé par l'aura meurtrière que dégage Grimmjow.

Hisagi : P-pardon.

Le bleu enlève son doigt de la narine. Au boit de son doigt, un énorme crotte de nez, ce qui dégoutte le vice-capitaine. Le bleu regarde le chef-d'œuvre avec un air neutre. Puis d'un geste vif et rapide, il la fourre dans sa bouche. Ca écœure le balafré. Le sexte savoure longuement le met sortant de son nez, et l'avale.

Grimmjow : … Salé.

Hisagi : _Mais c'est un porc !_

Le bleu lève les yeux, remarquant Mr 69 le regarder avec un air dégouté.

Grimmjow : Quoi, t'en voulais ?

Hisagi : Mais ça va pas non !? Gros dégelasse ! Vous urinez dans la réserve et les toilettes des autres, vous faites vos besoins sur la cour, et maintenant, vous me proposez une de vos crottes de nez ! Gros porc !

Grimmjow : Fais c'que j'veux.

Passons à Miyabi Kirio, capitaine de la 3e division. Kira vient aussi de lui dire la nouvelle.

Miyabi : Une fête ?

Kira : Oui, c'est en l'honneur des nouveaux capitaines.

Miyabi : Donc, ces arrancars seront là ?

Kira : Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

Elle n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste par rapport à cette fête, contrairement à notre chère Neliel.

Miyabi : Je ne sais pas si…

Kira : Allons, venez, vous pourrez faire connaissance avec les autres capitaines.

« Faire connaissance ». Ces mots font tilter la blonde.

Miyabi : Bon, d'accord, je viendrai.

Kira : Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, capitaine.

Miyabi : _Comme ça, je pourrai en savoir plus sur cette arrancar, Neliel._

Oui, Miyabi est intriguée par la capitaine de la 5e division, dont elle ne connaît toujours pas le nom de famille.

Revenons à la 5e division. Ichigo et Orihime sont assis sur un banc sous un arbre. Le vent soufflant soulève la chevelure de la jeune fille, c'est si calme. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Pas de Neliel à l'horizon. Elle est seule avec « Kurosaki-kun » ! C'est le moment !

Orihime : Euh, Kurosaki-kun ?

Le roux tourne la tête vers son amie.

Ichigo : Oui, Inoue ?

Rien que de croiser son regard la met mal à l'aise, et baisse son regard.

Orihime : Je… J'aimerai que… tu saches quelque chose.

Ichigo : Vas-y, je t'écoute.

La rousse hésite encore : comment réagira-t-il, devant son annonce ?

Orihime : Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais…

Elle commence à trembler légèrement.

Orihime : J… Je… Je…

Ichigo : Tu ?

Le cœur de l'adolescente bat la chamade, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, et serre les poings sur son pantalon. Elle est totalement paniquée.

Orihime : _P-pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Il me suffit de lui dire juste ces simples mots. Alors pourquoi ?_

Le roux, en voyant l'état dans lequel se met la rousse, s'inquiète.

Ichigo : Inoue ? Qu'il y a t-il ?

Orihime : _Calme-toi, Orihime ! Tout ce que tu as à dire, c'est-_

Mais ses pensées sont interrompues par un cri de gamine.

? : ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

A peine que le shinigami remplaçant aie tourné la tête qu'une femme lui bondit dessus. Elle l'entraîne dans sa chute et le plaque au sol. Comme on peut s'en douter, c'est Neliel. Orihime aurait pu être déçu de son arrivée, mais finalement cela l'arrange : elle n'a pas eu à faire sa déclaration. De toute façon, c'était trop tôt pour elle, elle n'en aurait jamais eu le courage. La belle accueille la tête d'Ichigo dans sa poitrine en la lui serrant.

Neliel : Ichigo ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

La tête du roux s'enfonce plus dans la vallée des dieux de la belle, ce qui l'étouffe.

Ichigo : Oumpf, Ouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumpf !

_Traduction : « Nell, j'étouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffe ! »._

Orihime : Ku-Kurosaki-kun s'étouffe !

La capitaine, en tendant le roux parler, décoince sa tête d'entre ses seins. Il reprend son souffle.

Neliel : Oui, tu disais ?

Ichigo : Non, rien. Tu veux quoi, Nell ?

C'est alors que ça lui revient en tête.

Neliel : Ah oui ! Ce soir, il y a une fête.

Orihime : Une fête ?

Neliel : Oui ! C'est en l'honneur des nouveaux capitaines. Tu te rends comptes, Ichigo !?

L'Ex-Tercera secoue de toutes ses forces le roux.

Neliel : Une fête, rien que pour moi ! Trop contente ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

La rousse, voyant l'élu de son cœur se faire secouer par son amie, s'interpose.

Orihime : A-Arrête, Nell-san ! K-kurosaki-kun ne se sent pas bien !

La verte s'arrête. Le rouquin est tout barbouillé.

Neliel : Qu'est-ce que t'as, Ichigo ? T'es tout pâle !

Ichigo : Beuuu…

Il sent que quelque chose remonte en lui, et ferme la bouche. Trouvant l'état du roux étrange, la rousse se rapproche, se mettant derrière Neliel.

Orihime : Kurosaki-kun, tu vas bien ?

Les joues d'Ichigo gonflent, comme si sa bouche se remplissait. Il transpire un peu plus. Neliel trouve ça amusant.

Neliel : Hihi ! Pourquoi tu gonfles tes joues, Ichigo ?

Ce dernier pointe ses joues avec ses doigts.

Ichigo : Hmhm !

Neliel : Quoi ?

Le shinigami, tellement qu'il n'en peut plus, met sa main droite sur sa bouche. Orihime comprend, et la verte est face à lui.

Ichigo : Hmmmhmmm !

Neliel : Mais ouvre la bouche, je ne comprends pas.

Ichigo : HMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Orihime : Nell- san ?

Neliel tourne la tête vers son amie.

Neliel : Oui, Orihime ?

Orihime : Je crois que Kurosaki-Kun a mal au cœur !

Neliel : Mais non, il va très bien ! Hein, Ichigo ?

Neliel retourne la tête vers Ichigo qui regarde de droite à gauche, les deux mains sur la bouche, transpirant comme un veau.

Ichigo : HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!

Neliel : Euh, Ichigo ?

Trop tard. Vomito lâche la sauce sur les deux femmes.

Ichigo : BWEUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!

Mais au moment où la chose est éjectée de la bouche d'ichigo, Neliel fait un sonido pour éviter le jet en se mettant sur le côté, et c'est la pauvre Inoue qui reçoit tout sur la figure ! Le roux, après avoir dégurgité, rote en plein sur la poire de la rouquine, et un gros !

Ichigo : BUUUUUURPS !!

La rousse, couverte de gerbe, ne bouge plus. La verte baissant les yeux, s'essuie le front.

Neliel : Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle !

Ichigo tousse. Neliel, en s'approchant de lui, lui tape le dos.

Neliel : Ca va aller, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Oui, ça ira, Nell.

Neliel : Tu en as un peu, sur les lèvres.

Effectivement, le shinigami a du vomi sur les lèvres, et essuie avec le dos de la main.

ichigo : Ah, merci.

En levant les yeux, Ichigo voit son amie Orihime couverte du liquide visqueux, dégoulinant sur son visage et sa poitrine. On dirait du slime.

Ichigo : Inoue, ça va? Chuis désolé, vraiment.

Elle tremble de tout son corps, les yeux écarquillés. Elle murmure quelque chose.

Orihime : Kurosaki-kun m'a… m'a…

Neliel, inquiète, prend les épaules couvertes de la gerbe d'Ichigo, et la secoue légèrement.

Neliel : Orihime, réponds !

Mais la rousse est complètement perturbée : L'homme de sa vie, son « Kurosaki-kun » lui a vomi dessus ! Et roté ! Malgré la capitaine qui la tient, la jeune fille lui glisse des mains dû au « slime » et s'écroule par terre, évanouie, les yeux en spirale. Le roux n'ose la toucher, elle couverte de l'immonde substance qui, pourtant, lui appartient.

Ichigo : I-Inoue ! Réveille-toi !

Alors qu'il essaye de la ranimer, Neliel, en regardant ses mains couvertes de la chose, se rend compte enfin que c'est du vomi qu'elle a touchée. Elle tremblote.

Neliel : Aaaa…

Soudain elle pousse un cri suraigu de dégout.

Neliel : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Du vomiiiiii !

Ichigo, à l'entente du cri, se retourne.

Ichigo : Nell ! Qu'il y a-t-il !?

La verte secoue ses mains, regardant de droite à gauche, paniquée.

Neliel : Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu !

Ichigo : C-calme-toi, Nell !

Vu qu'elle agite les mains, des gouttes de vomi tachent son haori et son visage. Elle s'arrête, voit que son haori est peinturluré du slime, puis crie encore plus fort en serrant les poings pleins du liquide.

Neliel : !!! Quelle horreeeeeur !!!!

La jeune femme, désespérée, s'essuie les mains sur la première chose qui lui tombe sur le nez. Cette chose, c'est Ichigo ! Elle les frotte à une vitesse effrénée sur le kimono du rouquin qui écarquille les yeux.

Neliel : Vite vite vite ! Kyaaaaaaa !

Elle arrête enfin de frotter, et reprends son souffle.

Neliel : Ouf, j'ai eu si peur !

En levant les yeux, elle constate qu'elle s'est essuyée sur quelqu'un. En levant les yeux plus haut, elle voit Ichigo, l'air ahuri, le torse tachée de son propre vomi.

Ichigo : Euh, Nell ?

La verte devient rouge tomate, retire ses mains immédiatement, et se sent gênée.

Neliel : P-pardonne-moi, Ichigo ! J'étais si hors de moi que…

Ichigo : Non, ce n'est pas grave. Ca se nettoie.

Neliel : Et Orihime ?

C'est vrai, ça, elle est où ? Les deux se retournent, et voit la pauvre adolescente, toujours évanouie, couverte du vomi du rouquin.

Ichigo : I-Inoue !

Cette dernière, justement, ouvre lentement les yeux.

Orihime : Hmmm…

Devant elle, Ichigo Et Neliel la regardent, inquiets.

Neliel : Ah, elle se réveille !

Ichigo : Inoue, ça va ?

Orihime : Nell-san, Kurosaki-kun…

La rousse se relève, en se frottant la tête.

Orihime : Que s'est-il passé ?

En regardant les deux autres, elle les voit la regarder avec un air bizarre, comme s'ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose, mais n'osent pas.

Orihime : Qu-qu'il y a t-il ? Vous me faites peur !

Neliel : Orihime, tu es couverte de… de…

Orihime : D-de quoi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur m-

Elle se regarde elle-même, et constate l'horreur : sa poitrine est couverte d'une chose étrange.

Orihime : Mais…

Elle se touche le visage, ce qui fait un « splash ». En regardant sa main, elle voit une substance immonde, verte, et collante.

Orihime : C'est… du…

Puis l'image lui revient, le moment où elle se reçoit le jet de vomi provenant de la bouche d'Ichigo.

Orihime : KYAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Du vomiiii ! C'est immoooonde !

Ichigo : Oui, désolé. Vu que Nell m'a secoué, j'ai « accidentellement » vomi sur toi, Inoue.

La rousse est toute paniquée à la présence de la chose sur elle.

Orihime : Mon dieu, que vais-je faire !? Je ne vais pas sortir ainsi !

Neliel : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça, euh, partira au lavage. Hein, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Oui, ça partira.

La rouquine trouve vraiment leur attitude étrange. En plus, ils sifflent.

Orihime : Mais… Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi optimistes !? C'est du vomi ! C'est dégelasse ! Regardez-moi ! Je ressemble à un montre du marais !

Neliel : Allons, ce n'est pas si grave ! C'est naturel, le vomi.

Euh, il n'y a pas un instant, elle n'était pas écœurée par ce vomi, même si c'est celui d'Ichigo ?

Neliel : En plus, ça fait comme un masque de beauté !

Orihime : /vexée/ Arrête, Nell-san, ce n'est pas drôle !

La verte tend la main à la jeune fille.

Neliel : Viens, tu vas prendre un bain.

Orihime : D-d'accord, Nell san.

La rousse prend la main de son amie pour se relever.

Ichigo : Tu devrais faire de même, Nell. Il t'en reste sur le visage.

Neliel : Qu-quoi ?

Orihime : C'est vrai, Nell-san.

La verte se retient de crier, et emmène la rousse en la tirant. Ichigo reste là, à les regarder partir. Alors qu'il ne les voit plus, une voix de femme l'interpelle.

? : Ichigo.

Le roux sursaute et se retourne. C'est une vielle connaissance. L'ex-capitaine de la 2e division, Yoruichi Shihôin.

Yoruichi : Salut, Ichigo.

Ichigo : Yoruichi ? Que fais-tu là ?

Yoruichi : Dis, je peux te parler ?

De son côté, Hinamori a convoqué Pesche et Dondochakka dans son bureau. Assis en seiza, l'insecte et le patapouf sont côte à côte, face à Momo. L'ambiance est assez tendue.

Pesche : Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué, vice-capitaine ?

Momo : Et bien, hier, la capitaine Neliel m'a dit qu'elle avait retrouvée sa véritable apparence. Qu'as t-elle voulue dire par là ?

Les 2 idiots voient de quoi elles parlent, mais…

Dondochakka : Mais pourquoi cette question, pour sûr ?

Momo : C'est que… Vous étiez ses fraccions, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis…

La jeune fille prend un air mélancolique.

Momo : Je ne connais rien du passé de la capitaine Neliel. C'est peut-être indiscret de ma part, mais, éclaircissez-moi.

Les deux fraccions se regardent. Pesche pousse un soupir.

Pesche : C'est vrai que vous êtes la vice-capitaine. Vous devez le savoir. Ecoutez attentivement.

La coincée hoche la tête, signe qu'elle est prête à écouter le récit.

Pesche : Dame Nell était la troisième Espada. Elle a toujours détesté se battre. Mais le 8e Espada de l'époque, Nnoitra, la défiait sans relâche, malgré leur différence de rang.

Momo : Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? La capitaine Neliel ne lui avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Dondochakka : Nous-mêmes, on ignore la raison, pour sûr !

Pesche : Mais, il y a 10 ans…

L'insecte et son compère se referment sur eux-mêmes et serrent les poings, hésitant à dire l'acte.

Momo : Qu-que s'est-il passé ? Dites le moi !

Pesche : Cet être immonde s'est servi de nous deux. Il a broyé nos masques, puis a piégé Dame Nell, pour enfin lui fendre le crâne !

A l'entente de cet acte cruel, Momo écarquille les yeux d'effroi, la main droite sur la bouche.

Momo : Mais c'est… C'est pour ça qu'elle a une cicatrice !?

Pesche : Oui. Lorsqu'on l'a vue s'écrouler par terre, le visage en sang, on aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais Nnoitra nous aurait tué, nous, simples fraccions.

Momo : C'est horrible ! Et que s'est-il passé, après ?

Pesche : Il nous a tous les trois jetés hors de las Noches. Et, sûrement dû à sa blessure, Dame Nell s'est transformée en enfant.

La planche à pain est fascinée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il est arrivé une chose aussi horrible à sa capitaine.

Momo : En-en Enfant ?

Pesche : Oui, et elle a même perdue la mémoire. On ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans cet état de faiblesse. Alors, nous nous sommes jurés de la protéger, et de lui cacher sa véritable identité.

Face à ce récit, la jeune vice-capitaine est très émue, et admirative.

Momo : Je vous admire, vraiment.

Dondochakka : Comment ça, pour sûr ?

Momo : vous êtes restés fidèles à la capitaine Neliel, alors qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, et vous l'avez protégés jusqu'au bout. C'est très beau, ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Elle doit être très reconnaissante envers vous.

Les 2 fraccions rougissent face à ce compliment, et se frottent la tête.

Pesche : Ha, mais euh, c'est tout naturel ! Héhé !

Dondochakka : On a fait ce qu'il fallait faire, pour sûr !

La jeune fille rigole légèrement de leur réaction et sourit.

Momo : Ca me réjouit de voir qu'il existe des arrancars ayant un très bon fond, comme vous et…

Elle a un regard doux, et un visage radieux. Elle semble heureuse, elle a oubliée ce qui s'est passé avec Aizen. Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse. Maintenant, celle qu'elle admire, c'est…

Momo : La capitaine Neliel…

**To be continued…**


	17. Chap 15: La volonté de Neliel

**Chap 15 : La volonté de Neliel.**

Retrouvons Neliel et Orihime. Après l'anecdote du vomi d'Ichigo, elles sont toutes les deux dans la baignoire de la première, assez grandes pour deux. Elles sont nues, pour préciser. La verte se prélasse dans l'eau chaude.

Neliel : Aaaaah, c'est vraiment agréable, hein, Orihime ?

La rousse ne semble pas y prendre plaisir, elle a un air triste, ce que remarque la capitaine.

Neliel : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La concernée revient à elle, dû à l'interpellation de la verte.

Orihime : Non, rien.

Neliel : Si, tu as l'air triste, pensive.

C'est vrai qu'une question brûle les lèvres d'Orihime.

Orihime : Nell-san ?

Neliel : Oui ?

Orihime : Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Kurosaki-kun ?

La capitaine est très surprise par la question.

Neliel : P-pourquoi cette question ?

Orihime : C'est que… Tu prends souvent Kurosaki-kun dans tes bras. Alors je me pose des questions.

Neliel sent Orihime suspicieuse, alors elle veut lui répondre.

Neliel : Quand je suis avec Ichigo, je me sens si bien. Dans mon état d'enfant, il me protégeait à Las Noches, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Il est si généreux envers ses amis.

L'adolescente la comprend : c'est vrai que c'est l'une des qualités du shinigami remplaçant. C'est alors que l'arrancar affiche un sourire et un regard tendre sur son visage radieux.

Neliel : J'aime beaucoup Ichigo, et si j'en ai encore l'occasion, je le protégerai, comme il l'a fait pour moi, pour le remercier.

La rouquine ne sait quoi dire. Neliel l'a dit avec tant de sincérité, qu'elle s'n sent mal l'aise. Elle baisse les yeux.

Orihime : _Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'elle est…_

Neliel : Mais… Je me sens mitigée par mes sentiments.

La lycéenne lève les yeux vers Neliel qui pose na main droite sur la poitrine, comme pour sentir son cœur.

Neliel : Est-ce que je ressens juste de l'amitié pour Ichigo, ou plus ? C'est comme si mon cœur se partageait en deux. C'est une sensation bien étrange.

Ca surprend Inoue que son amie lui a dit tout ça sans être trop gênée. Elle a l'air si sereine.

Orihime : Nell-san, si ça te gênait, tu n'étais pas obligée de me répondre.

Neliel : Mais tu es mon amie, Orihime, et je te fais confiance.

L'humaine est très touchée par les paroles de la capitaine qui lui sourit. Pourquoi elle lui en voudrait ? Parce qu'elle aime beaucoup Ichigo ? Elle s'en veut.

Orihime : Nell-san, je t'envie. Tu es si forte.

La verte est gênée par le compliment.

Neliel : Mais, ce n'est rien, ça.

Orihime : Si. Tu pourrais facilement lui venir en aide, alors que moi, j'en suis incapable.

Neliel : Non, ne dis pas ça.

La rouquine replie ses jambes et les prends avec les bras. Elle a l'air très triste.

Orihime : Malgré le fait que je me suis entraînée pour lui, il faut toujours que je me repose sur Kurosaki-kun. Je suis vraiment qu'un fardeau pour lui.

La jeune fille sanglote de se sentir inutile pour Ichigo. Neliel n'aime pas la voir dans cet état. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, qui relève la tête.

Neliel : Mais non, tu n'es pas un fardeau. Tu peux soigner les autres, ce qui prouve que tu peux aider Ichigo.

Orihime : Mais… C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour lui. Ce n'est rien comparé à la souffrance, la douleur qu'il subit durant ses combats.

Neliel : Mais si tu n'étais pas là pour le soigner, serait-il toujours en vie ? Je suis sûre qu'il doit en être très reconnaissant.

Ces paroles émurent beaucoup Orihime.

Neliel : Alors, souris.

La rousse est contente d'avoir une nouvelle amie sur qui elle peut compter. Elle sourit.

Orihime : Merci, Nell-san.

Neliel : Non, de rien, c'est naturel.

Ichigo, de son côté est avec Yoruichi, qui voulait lui parler, dans le jardin de la 5e division. La métisse est assise en indien.

Ichigo : Que veux-tu, Yoruichi ?

Yoruichi : Dis-moi, Ichigo, est-ce que Neliel se comporte bizarrement ?

Le roux est assez surpris par la question.

Ichigo : Non, Nell est toujours la même. Pourquoi ?

Yoruichi : Hier, au CFS, elle s'est comportée comme une bête sauvage à la vue de chocolat.

Ichigo a vraiment du mal à y croire, fait une tête d'ahuri.

Ichigo : Du chocolat ? Tu… Tu te fous de moi, là ?

Yoruichi : Pas du tout. Et j'ai remarqué que ses yeux devenaient ceux d'un hollow.

Le roux est abasourdi par les dires de la métisse.

Ichigo : Ceux… d'un hollow ?

Yoruichi : Oui, son œil gauche commençait à devenir noir et jaune, comme toi.

Le rouquin ne sait pas quoi en penser.

Ichigo : Alors, elle aurait, tout comme moi, un hollow intérieur ?

Yoruichi : Ne sois pas bête. Elle en est déjà un.

Ichigo : Mais alors, cela signifie quoi, Yoruichi ?

L'ex capitaine de la 2nd division réfléchit.

Yoruichi : Peut-être qu'elle a une force cachée. Mais un conseil, surveille-la.

Ichigo : La… surveiller ?

Yoruichi : Je ne dis pas qu'elle est mauvaise, mais quand même, par précaution.

Il baisse la tête.

Ichigo : Je… je verrai.

Ichigo n'ose pas trop faire ça à son amie, c'est comme si il la considérait encore comme une ennemie.

Ichigo : Nell…

Revenons à Momo, Pesche et Dondochakka. La jeune vice-capitaine sert du thé au deux fraccions. Elle finit de verser le thé dans la tasse de Dondochakka.

Dondochakka : Merci, pour sûr.

Une petite question brûle encore les lèvres de Momo.

Momo : Dites-moi, comment vous avez-rencontrés la capitaine Neliel ?

Pesche : Ou comment on est entrés dans sa fraccion ?

Momo : Oui, voilà. Je sais que je suis un peu trop curieuse. Mais si sa vous gêne…

M'insecte pose sa tasse de thé et soupire.

Pesche : Bon, d'accord. C'était il y a 20 ans…

**Flashback**

Las Noches, vingt ans auparavant. 2 Gillians ont été arrancarisés récemment. Un jour, Un groupe d'arrancars sont en rond, semblant donner des coups à deux de leurs semblables. Ils arrêtent enfin.

_ Alors, les ringards, on est si faibles ?

Les ignobles arrancars se sauvent en ricanant.

_ Allez, a la prochaine !

Au centre, deux arrancars couverts d'éraflures et de bleus, sont à genoux. L'un, le plus maigre, se relève difficilement.

? : Aaa, les salauds…

Il a des cheveux blonds s'arrêtant au niveau de ses épaules. Son masque, lisse et ayans une sorte de corne, couvre le côté gauche du haut de sa tête. Son œil droit découvert par le masque a l'iris jaune, et du côté gauche où l'œil est caché par l'obscurité, son œil gauche est fin et entièrement jaune, comme celui d'un simple hollow. Pour finir, il a le teint blanc.

?: Tch ! Ca ne peut plus continuer.

Lui, c'est Pesche Gadiche. Il essuie ses lèvres du sang avec le dos de la main. Il se tourne vers l'autre et l'aide à se relever.

Pesche : Ca va aller, Dondochakka ?

Le deuxième est plus volumineux que son compère. Il a le crâne entièrement dégarni, de gros yeux noirs. Son masque, représentant une mâchoire, recouvre sa bouche et son menton, et quand il parle, celle-ci se soulève aussi. Autre détail, il a des mains surdimensionnées. C'est Dondochakka Wilson. Ce dernier verse d'énormes larmes.

Dondochakka : J'en peux plus, Pesche ! Pourquoi devons-nous subir ça, pour sûr ?

Le blond est triste pour son ami, et pour lui-même.

Pesche : Et oui, c'est la dure loi de Las Noches. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Dondochakka, lorsque nous aurons atteins la resurreccion, nous pourrons mieux nous défendre.

_Comme les shinigamis avec le Bankai, les arrancars n'ont pas la resurreccion dès leur arrancarisation. Il faut un certain temps pour qu'elle vienne._

Non loin de là, une certaine Espada a vu la scène depuis un moment. Cette femme, c'est Neliel Tu Oderschvank, la Tercera. Voyant Pesche soutenir difficilement son ami plus costaud que lui, elle est triste pour eux.

Neliel : _Mais comment peut-on être aussi cruel avec les siens ? Tans de discrimination pour une question de force. _Les pauvres…

Le jour suivant, nos deux amis sont piégés contre un mur, entourés par un autre groupe d'arrancar. L'un s'avance vers eux. Ses cheveux noirs sont plus rasés sur les côtés que le dessus, le teint mat, les yeux rouges sang. Sa veste reste ouverte, laissant apparaître son trou se trouvant au centre de son ventre et juste dessous, le numéro 4 tatoué. Son masque de hollow est le dessus de ses sourcils et les deux côtés se rejoignent en pointe jusqu'au bout du nez. Oui, c'est Zénos Varia, le 4e Espada de l'époque. Il se craque les doigts en regardant les 2 victimes d'un air de psychopathe.

Zénos : Alors, les rigolos, prêts à se prendre une dérouillée ?

Les 3 hommes autour de lui semblent être ses fraccions. L'un deux a son masque en forme de bol sur le crâne, cachant ses yeux, et affiche un grand sourire où l'on voit toutes ses dents. Il s'appelle Kel Loro.

Kel : Ksh Ksh ! Allez-y, seigneur Zénos, Montrez-leur qui est le plus fort !

Pesche leur fait face courageusement, protégeant son ami qui tremble comme une feuille.

Zénos : Pas qui je commence, par le gros ?

Mais une voix féminine se fait entendre.

? : Arrêtez !

Les fraccions se retournent, Le Quatro pivote juste la tête. En voyant qui c'est, un sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

Zénos : Tiens, mais qui voilà ?

Face à eux, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts, à poitrine plantureuse, les regardant sévèrement. Pesche est très surpris par cette apparition.

Pesche : C'est… la Troisième Espada…

Les fraccions s'écartent pour laisser passer leur chef qui s'avance.

Neliel : Si je m'attendais à toi, Zénos.

Zénos : Alors, ma chère Neliel, t'es venus aussi tabasser ces minus ?

Neliel : Comment peux-tu t'attaquer à plus faible que toi ?

Zenos : Et alors, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser !

La jeune femme serre les poings, retenant sa colère envers cette mentalité.

Neliel : Tu ne penses pas que tu as été comme eux, à une époque ?

Le quatro se met à rire.

Zénos : Hahahahaha ! Tu t'fous de moi ! J'ai toujours été fort !

Neliel : … Tu es pathétique.

Il réagit mal à cette réflexion.

Zénos : Kess t'as dit !?

Neliel : Vous, les hommes, vous êtres cruels, n'ayant aucune pitié pour vos semblables. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre.

Le mâle serre les dents, regarde la femelle avec haine, enragé par ce qu'elle dit.

Zénos : Ta gueule ! C'est toi qui n'es pas normal ! Tu n'aimes pas te battre, tu ne devrais pas être dans l'Espada !

Neliel : C'est juste que moi, je suis raisonnable.

L'homme pointe la femme, comme signe de défi.

Zénos : J'te défie au combat ! On va voir, qui c'est le plus fort !

Neliel : Je n'en vois pas la nécessité. Tu veux te battre sans raison valable.

Zénos : Et si on pariait les deux zigotos ?

La Tercera est stupéfaite par l'enjeu du combat : Pesche et Dondochakka.

Neliel : Arrête ! Comment peux-tu être aussi-

Zénos : La ferme ! Si tu gagnes, on les laisse tranquilles, si c'est moi…

L'homme sourit sadiquement.

Zénos : Ils deviendront nos esclaves ! Que choisis-tu, Neliel ?

La Tercera regarde les deux victimes avec un air presque triste. Après un moment de réflexion, elle soupire.

Neliel : Bon, c'est d'accord.

Le brun affiche un sourire diabolique.

Zénos : Bien, retrouve-moi dehors.

Plus tard, dans le désert intérieur de Las Noches. Neliel et Zénos sont face à face sur le sable. Les fraccions sont plus loin à l'ombre, retenant prisonnier Pesche et Dondochakka.

Dondochakka : Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir, pour sûr ?

Pesche : Tout ce qu'on a à espérer, c'est la victoire de Dame Neliel.

Les 2 combattants se regardent, aucun vent ne souffle.

Zénos : Alors, prête, ma chère Neliel ?

Neliel : ... Oui.

Bizarrement, il y a un coup de vent, alors qu'on est à l'intérieur de Las Noches. Zénos fait immédiatement un Sonido pour passer au dessus de Neliel pour lui mettre un marteau-pilon avec le pied sur le crâne. La jeune femme fait simplement un pas de côté au bon moment pour esquiver le pied qui s'écrase sur le sol sablé. Immédiatement, l'homme dégaine son sabre en même temps que la belle et ils entrecroisent leurs armes.

Zénos : Tss ! Pas mal !

Les deux arrancars reculent en même temps. Le Quatro fonce sur la Tercera comme un taré pour la fendre en deux au niveau de la taille. La Tercera s'apprête à parer l'attaque avec son sabre. Mais au moment où leurs sabres allaient se toucher, Zénos disparaît, ce qui surprend Neliel. Elle ressent quelque chose derrière son dos. A peine elle tourne la tête qu'elle voit une lame arriver dangereusement pour lui transpercer la tête. Elle a juste le temps d'esquiver le coup de son adversaire et lui refait face. La jeune femme constate qu'elle a une légère coupure à la joue droite. Le quatrième la regarde d'un air méchant.

Zénos : Touché ! C'est plus dur qu'avec cette merde de Nnoitra, hein ?

Neliel : _Je l'ai sous-estimé. Il faut que je me concentre plus._

L'homme fait un sonido, mais pour reculer, ce qui étonne la Tercera. Assez loin, Il prend son sabre et se coupe volontairement l'index de la main droite.

Neliel : Il ne va pas-

Il vise son adversaire avec l'index et le majeur, comme si c'était un pistolet et pose sa main gauche sur son bras droit. Le sang qui coule de son doigt se rassemble face à ses doigts pointés, une boule bleue se forme, et devient de plus en plus grosse. La Tercera tente de l'arrêter.

Neliel : Arrête ! Il est interdit de le faire au sein de Las Noches !

Zénos se met à rire comme un taré.

Zénos : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! Ta gueule ! J'vais te cramer !

La masse d'énergie est plus grosse, part dans tout les sens. Le brun affiche un grand sourire.

Zénos : Mange toi ça ! GRAN REY CELO !!

Un énorme rayon d'énergie bleu, plus gros qu'un celo de base, jaillit des doigts du Quatro Espada. Le Rayon arrive dangereusement vers Neliel, qui ne semble pas vouloir l'esquiver. Elle plante son sabre dans le sable et tend simplement ses mains vers le celo. L'énorme rayon d'énergie s'arrête brusquement dans un bruit assourdissant, ce qui surprend Zénos.

Zénos : Quoi !? Elle n'a pas-

Neliel retient le celo surpuissant avec les deux mains. La puissance est telle que cela la fait reculer, mais elle essaye de résister. Elle serre les dents.

Neliel : Gnn…

Dû à l'énergie que produit le Gran Rey Celo, Les gants de la belle se déchirent, jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient nues.

Neliel : _C'est trop puissant. Je ne pourrais pas l'avaler pour faire un double celo._

La belle plonge volontairement les mains dans le celo de Zénos tout en essayent de le retenir. Ce dernier a du mal à voir ce qu'elle fait, due à l'énorme masse d'énergie bleue. Les manches de la Tercera se décomposent, se faisant plus courtes. Elle résiste à la chaleur du celo, la faisant souffrir un peu. Difficilement, elle essaye de séparer l'énorme Celo bleu. On constate effectivement qu'il commence à se diviser. Elle s'arrête, n'en pouvant plus.

Neliel : _C'est trop dur…_

Zénos regardant ce spectacle, content.

Zénos : Tss ! Elle n'aurait pas dû l'arrêter à mains nues. Elle est cuite.

C'est alors qu'elle repense à la raison pour laquelle est se bat : Pesche et Dondochakka.

Neliel : Non ! Je n'abandonnerai pas !

Elle se force de plus en plus. Le celo se sépare de plus en plus. Tellement qu'elle met de la force, on voit des veines sur son bras. Elle se concentre énormément pour ne pas succomber à la douleur. Elle pousse un cri pour le dernier effort.

Neliel : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Zénos croit halluciner : Neliel sépare en deux son Gran Rey Celo ! Les 2 boules d'énergie partent plus loin exploser sur le sol sableux.

Zénos : _C'est pas… possible…_

Neliel reprend son souffle en relâchant ses bras, brûlés au 1er degré, et légèrement ensanglanté. Elle transpire dû à tout cet effort. Le Quatro sourit.

Zénos : Ha ! Tu ne peux plus utiliser tes bras, maintenant !

La Tercera le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Pesche et Dondochakka s'inquiète pour celle qui est venue à leur rescousse.

Pesche : Dame Neliel !

Le quatrième reprend son sabre, et s'avance vers son adversaire, ne bougeant point.

Zénos : J'ai gagné, Neliel. Je peux donc repartir avec des gugusses. Ils seront nos esclaves, et on jouera avec !

La Tercera baisse la tête, s'en voulant vraiment d'avoir échoué. Ses mèches cachent ses yeux avec l'ombre.

Zénos : Pourquoi protéger ces faibles ? Ils ne sont rien. Ce sont des déchets.

La femme frémit rien qu'en entendant le mot « déchet ».

Zénos : Toi aussi, t'es un déchet. Tu détestes le combat, t'es trop gentille, pour une arrancar, surtout une Espada. C'est dommage que tu ne seras plus là pour assister à leur massacre, quand on n'en auras plus besoin.

Zénos prend un air pervers, avec un grand sourire.

Zénos : On leur arrachera le cœur, on leur ouvrira le bide pour faire sortir leurs entrailles ! Ce sera un véritable bain de sang !

Neliel serre les dents, ne pouvant supporter d'entendre ces horreurs. L'homme est face à la femme.

Zénos : Les forts sont forts, et les faibles sont faibles. C'est tout. Et toi…

Le Quatro lève son arme qui brille à la lueur du soleil.

Zénos : T'es faible.

Il abaisse son sabre pour la découper en deux. Soudain, la lame est arrêtée par la main droite un peu brûlée de la belle, ce qui surprend le Quatro. Il y a un peu de sang qui coule sur la lame.

Zénos : _Quoi !? Elle peut toujours-_

Elle garde la tête baissée, calme.

Neliel : Je ne te laisserai pas…

Zénos : Quoi ?

Elle sert plus fort la lame, ce qui fait gicler plus de sang. Elle relève la tête brusquement, regardant son adversaire avec haine et hurle :

Neliel : Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal !!

Ce qui surprend le Quatro, c'est d'une part qu'elle semble dégager une aura plus violente, mais aussi, que quatre marques rouges sont apparues sur chaque côté des arcades sourcilières de la Tercera, deux de chaque côté. Neliel repousse le sabre de son adversaire avec de la force, ce qui le déstabilise. Elle bouge son bras droit plié vers l'arrière, la main couverte de sang ouverte. En la fermant d'un coup, elle forme une balle de celo devant sa main.

Zénos : _Une Bala !_

Neliel : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

Avec toute sa force, elle fait partir son poing avec la Bala à une vitesse surhumaine et donne un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre de Zénos. L'impact est tellement puissant qu'il en crache du sang et se fait projeter en arrière. Après avoir survolé le sol, il roule un peu par terre avant de réussir à se stabiliser et à s'arrêter. Il a la main droite sur son ventre.

Zénos : Putain ! Comment est-ce qu'el-

Il n'a eu le temps de finir sa phrase car il se prend un coup de pied retourné de Neliel, qui est apparue par derrière, et il est projeté vert le haut. Neliel fait un sonido. Zénos n'as pas trop compris ce qui c'est passé, tellement que ça allait vite. A peine qu'il lève la tête qu'il voit Neliel au-dessus de lui, préparant ses poings pour lui faire un marteau- pilon. Elle cache le soleil, et devient sombre.

Zénos : _Elle est trop rapide !_

La seule chose qu'il voit distinctement d'elle, c'est ses yeux, des yeux de meurtrier, le regardant de haut. Ca le fait presque frémir. Elle lui donne le coup dans le ventre, le faisant foncer vers le sol. Elle disparaît des airs. Zénos est un peu sonné par ces coups donnés avec une telle force. La Tercera apparaît juste en dessous de lui. Elle tourne le buste vers le sol. On voit de la lumière sortant de ses lèvres. A peine que le Quatro est prêt à lui atterrir dessus, que la tercera se retourne et ouvre grand la bouche.

Neliel : Raaaaaah !!!

Elle crache un celo rose à bout portant sur son ennemi ! Le Quatro, se prenant le celo en pleine face, disparaît dans le rayon d'énergie. L'attaque disparaît peu à peu. Zénos s'écroule enfin à terre, brûlé. Neliel reprend son souffle, les marques disparaissent. Les fraccions du vaincu n'en reviennent pas : leur maître s'est fait battre par une femme ! Les 2 prisonniers sont étonnés aussi.

Pesche : Elle a…

Dondochakka : Gagné, pour sûr !

La main droite de la Tercera est ensanglantée, le sang tombant goutte-à-goutte au bout de ses doigts. Elle regarde une dernière fois le corps de son adversaire à terre et se retourne pour se diriger vers les fraccions. Mais elle s'arrête, entendant qu'on l'appelle.

Zénos : Attend.

Elle se retourne. Devant elle, Zénos se relève difficilement en s'aidant de son sabre.

Zénos : Ce n'est pas fini. Reviens.

Neliel : Tu n'es plus en état de combattre. N'insiste pas.

Le quatro enrage en serrant les dents.

Zénos : Il est… hors de question…

Il lève son sabre, prêt à se poignarder.

Zénos : De perdre contre toi !

Il dirige dangereusement sa lame contre lui-même. Neliel, voyant qu'il s'apprête à commettre l'interdit, fait un sonido pour arriver derrière lui. Et juste avant que la lame ne le transperce et lui donne un coup sec et puissant avec le côté de la main sur la nuque. Zénos écarquille les yeux, tremblant légèrement.

Neliel : Il nous est interdit à nous, Espadas classés de 4 à 1, de nous libérer au sein de Las Noches.

Le Quatro lâche son sabre tombant sur le sabre. Enfin, il tombe sur les genoux et s'écroule au sol. La Tercera regarde son adversaire évanoui au sol. La jeune femme se dirige vers les fraccions qui prennent peur. Elle s'arrête devant eux, les bras en sang, les yeux ombrés par ses mèches. Elle prend un ton sec.

Neliel : Je vous prie de vous écarter, et de les laisser.

Ils s'enfuient et se dirigent vers leur maître évanoui plus loin. Ils l'emportent avec eux. Après qu'ils soient partis, La Tercera s'avance vers Pesche et Dondochakka, croyant avoir face à eux une sorte d'ange. Elle s'arrête face à eux, et se met sur un genou.

Neliel : Ca va aller ?

Ils sont surpris par cette voix si harmonieuse, et n'osent répondre.

Dondochakka : Ou-oui, pour sûr !

Neliel : Comment vous vous appelez ?

Pesche : Moi, c'est Pesche et lui Dondochakka.

Les deux compères se sentent mal à l'aise devant leur sauveuse.

Pesche : On ne sait comment vous remercier.

Neliel : Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ca a dû être dur pour vous, de subir tout ça. Alors…

Neliel prend un air tendre.

Neliel : Voulez-vous faire partie de ma fraccion ?

Les arrancars sont très surpris par cette offre.

Pesche : Mais, vous en avez déjà une, non ?

Neliel : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Elle est d'accord.

Dondochakka : Et puis, on est trop faible pour vous protéger, pour sûr.

Neliel : Ce n'est pas la force le plus important. Ce qui compte le plus, c'est ce que vous êtes au fond de votre âme. Et ce sera moi qui vous protégerai.

Ils sont très touchés par ces paroles.

Pesche : Non, ce serai… abuser de votre gentillesse.

Neliel : Mais non, voyons, ne dis pas ça. Ca me fait plaisir, c'est tout.

La Tercera leur tend la main droite.

Neliel : Alors, acceptez-vous ?

En voyant la main à moitié brûlée, meurtrie de coupures et ensanglantée de la belle, ils se rendent compte à tel point elle a tout donnée pour les sortir de là.

Dondochakka : Votre main, elle saigne, pour sûr. Ca ira ?

Elle le remarque. C'est vrai qu'elle risque de les tacher.

Neliel : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça guérira rapidement.

Elle retire sa main et leur tend la main gauche. Les deux Ex-gillians hésitent un peu. Le gros prend la main de la belle, plus petite comparée à la sienne, en pleine main. Elle tourne la tête vers l'autre.

Neliel : Et toi, Pesche ?

Pesche est si émerveillée par cette femme qui les accueille, si gentille comparée aux autres arrancars. Il hésite encore mais pose enfin sa main sur celle de son compère.

Pesche : D'accord, nous acceptons, Dame Neliel.

Elle prend un air plus tendre et leur sourit.

Neliel : Appelez-moi Dame Nell…

Plus haut, une femme a observé le combat et la scène qui vient de se produire. Elle a le visage mat caché à moitié par un grand col.

? : Dame Neliel… J'espère que vous avez bien fait…

**Fin flashback**

Pesche : Et voilà toute l'histoire.

La jeune vice-capitaine est très émue par cette histoire. Elle est même prête à en pleurer.

Momo : C'est si émouvant… Elle a risqué sa vie pour vous.

Pesche : Voyons, il ne faut pas en pleurer.

Le thon essuie ses yeux avec son doigt.

Momo : Oui, c'est vrai. En plus, ce soir, il y a une fête, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer.

Les deux guignols restent statiques, surpris par ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Momo : Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Dondochakka : Il y a… une fête, pour sûr ?

Momo : Oui, pour la capitaine Neliel et les 2 autres nouveaux capitaines.

Ils foncent vers la jeune fille, très impatients.

Les 2 : On pourra venir ?

Momo : Mais oui, bien sûr.

Les ex-fraccions crient de joie en levant les mains vers le ciel.

Les 2 : !! Une fêêêêêête !

L'état dans lequel se mettent les arrancars fait rire la jeune fille.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chap 16: La fête chez les Kuchikis

**Chap 16 : La fête chez les Kuchikis (Et quelle fête, mes amis !).**

Le soir même, soir de pleine lune, chez les Kuchikis. La fête en l'honneur des trois nouveaux capitaines bat son plein. Toute la coqueluche du Gotei 13 est là : les vice-capitaines et leur supérieur. C'est alors qu'arrive la petite troupe : Ichigo, Orihime, vêtue d'un uniforme de shinigami que lui a prêté la capitaine de la 5e division, vu que ses vêtements sont tâchés de vomi, Pesche, Dondochakka, Hinamori, et enfin Neliel. Cette dernière est émerveillée, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Neliel : Woaaaaa ! Que c'est beau, toutes ces lumières ! Alors, c'est donc ça, une vraie fête ?

Ichigo : Tu n'as jamais fait de fête, Nell ?

Neliel : Non ! C'est interdit, à Las Noches !

Momo se sent triste, pour sa capitaine, bien que cette dernière a répondue sur un ton joyeux. Ne pas pouvoir faire de fête, c'est triste.

Momo : _Capitaine…_

Les fraccions s'impatientent, bougeant les bras de haut en bas.

Pesche et Dondochakka : Dame Nell ! On peut y aller, on peut y aller !?

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr !

Les deux : Ouaiiiiiis !!

Les deux nigauds filent à toute vitesse, leur ex-maîtresse essayant de les rattraper.

Neliel : Hihi ! Attendez-moi !

La capitaine file aussi.

Momo : A-attendez, capitaine !

La vice-capitaine part rattraper sa supérieure. Il ne reste plus que les 2 rouquins. La jeune fille se sent gêné d'être seule avec « Kurosaki-kun ». Ichigo lui tend la main.

Ichigo : Alors, tu viens, Inoue ?

La rousse rougit : l'homme de sa vie lui tend la main ! Sa main hésite, mais enfin elle lui prend la main.

Orihime : _Quelle bonheur ! La main de Kurosaki-kun est si rassurante !_

Autre part, Grimmjow, toujours le bras droit cassé (décidemment !) est avec Hisagi. Ca dégoute le premier de voir tout ces gens s'amuser alors qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. Il se retourne en commence à avancer.

Grimmjow : J'me casse.

Le vice-capitaine lui prend le col du haori pour le retenir.

Hisagi : Non ! Vous restez !

Grimmjow : Mais y a pas de bagarre ! Et puis Kenpachi n'est même pas là ! Alors ça ne sert à rien que je reste !

Hisagi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous aimez, à la fin !?

Le bleu reste neutre, réfléchissant.

Grimmjow : … Me battre, c'est tout.

Le balafré a une goutte sur la tête.

Hisagi : _Désespérant._

Alors voir vite fait Byakuya, le proprio. Il regarde le déroulement de la soirée, toujours avec son air froid. Rukia, sa sœur adoptive, le rejoint.

Rukia : Nii-Sama!

Le glaçon jette juste un coup d'œil vers sa droite.

Byakuya : Ah, c'est toi, Rukia.

Rukia : Qu'il y a t'il ? Tu a l'air songeur.

Byakuya : …. Ces arrancars, ils sont là, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite est surprise par cette question.

Rukia : Et bien, oui, vu que c'est en leur honneur.

Byakuya : … C'est vrai. Espérons qu'ils ne commettront pas de délits.

Rukia : Mais Nii-sama, Neliel ne ferai jamais de mal à qui que ce soit ! C'est vrai que pour Grimmjow, c'est autre chose.

Le capitaine de la 6e division serre les poings, en entendant le nom du sexta.

Rukia : Qu'a-t-il fait qui t'as contrarié ?

Byakuya : Il a… rien qu'en hurlant… fait tomber toutes les fleurs de mon plus beau cerisier.

Rukia : Ah, je vois…

C'est que Byakuya tient beaucoup à ses cerisiers (voir chap 6 2e partie).

Byakuya : Rukia, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Hisagi, en compagnie de son capitaine, rejoint ses amis du CFS, Iba et Kira.

Hisagi : Ha, vous êtes là.

Les 2 autres se retournent, complètement ivres, une bouteille de saké à la main.

Kira : Héééé, zalut, Mr 69 !

Iba : On z'est trouvé une femme pour z'amuser ?

Le balafré en a marre. Depuis qu'ils savent que Grimmy l'appelle comme ça, ils l'embêtent avec ce surnom, ivres ou nom.

Hisagi : Arrêtez avec ça !

Kira : Ooooh ! Il va nous faire une petite cri-crise ! Hic !

L'homme aux lunettes noires lui tend la bouteille.

Iba : Tiens, prend un peu de bibine !

Hisagi : Euh, non merci.

Le bleu est surpris par ce comportement bizarre.

Grimmjow : Dis, Mr 69…

Les bourrés pouffent de rire.

Grimmjow : Pourquoi ils sont aussi débiles ?

Hisagi : Ils sont ivres, capitaine, bourrés.

L'arrancar regarde les 2 vices-capitaines ivres qui se mettent à chanter.

Les 2 : Yooo dai lei, dai loooo…

Grimmjow : Et… comment on le devient ?

_Il faut savoir qu'à Las Noches, l'alcool n'existe pas. La réaction du sexta est donc normale._

Hisagi : ben, en buvant du saké. _Il est débile, ou quoi ?_

Iba : Hééé, Mr « j'pisse dans mon froc » !

Le bleu réagit très mal à ce surnom, et prend le bourré par le col.

Grimmjow : Retire ce que t'as dis, crétin !

Iba lève sa bouteille.

Iba : Un peu de bibine ?

Le sexta regarde la bouteille, intéresse. Il la lui arrache des mains.

Grimmjow : Merci !

Grimmy est intrigué par cette bouteille en terre cuite, contenant le breuvage divin.

Grimmjow : Alors, c'est en buvant ça qu'on devient bourré ?

Kira : Oui oui oui ! T'as peur, mon minou ?

Grimmjow : Tu vas voir, le blondinet, si j'ai peur !

Et le sexta, sans peur, boit le breuvage d'une traite ! Après avoir tout bu, il pousse un soupir et se lèche les babines el un chat ayant bu du lait.

Grimmjow : Haaa ! Que c'est bon. Eh, le blondinet ! Passe-moi ta bouteille !

Kira : Non ! Z'est ma bouteille, pas touche !

Grimmjow : PASSE-LA-MOI, OU JE TE TUE !!

Kira : Bon-bon, d'accord !

Le bleu lui arrache des mains, et se presse à la boire. Mr 69 le sent un peu mal.

Hisagi : Heu, capitaine, je ne pense pas que…

Dans un coin, Kurotsuchi et sa « fille » Nemu complotent dans leur coin.

Mayuri : Tu as compris, Nemu ? Dès que tu en as l'occasion, capture le mâle arrancar et prélève son sperme. Sert-toi de tes charmes, pour qu'il ait une érection. Tu as de la chance d'avoir de jolies formes !

Nemu : Oui, seigneur Mayuri.

Mayuri : Et surtout, ne touche pas à l'alcool ! Tu sais bien que, même si tu n'es qu'une âme artificielle plus développée que les autres, ça a des effets néfastes sur toi aussi !

La soumise à son papounet s'incline devant son créateur.

Nemu : Oui, je m'en souviendrai.

Mayuri : Quand à moi…

Un énorme sourire sadique se lit sur son visage.

Mayuri : Je m'occupe de la femelle arrancar…

De son côté, Neliel, en compagnie de sa vice-capitaine, cherche ses deux fraccions qui sont partis on ne sait où.

Neliel : Pesche ! Dondochakka ! Où êtes-vous ?

Momo : Ils sont peut-être au buffet, capitaine.

Neliel : Tu crois ?

Parmi la foule, la belle arrancar frémit car elle aperçoit son cauchemar au sein des capitaines du Gotei 13 : Mayuri Kurotshuchi !

Momo : Qu'il y a-t-il, Capitaine ?

L'ayant vue, Le clown psychopathe sort de son Kimono l'arme qu'il a prévu pour commettre son crime, le fameux tire-lait ! Il lui tire un énorme sourire sadique. La capitaine se retourne et pousse sa subordonnée par le dos.

Neliel : Heu, allons voir au buffet, Momo.

Momo : Po-pourquoi me poussez-vous ? On n'est pas si pressées !

Elles se rendent au dit buffet. Devant celui-ci, la beauté est émerveillée par toutes ces bonnes choses.

Neliel : Ooooooh ! Regarde-moi tout ça, Momo ! C'est si bien présenté !

C'est alors qu'une voix de gamine se fait entendre.

? : Salut, Capitaine Gros Nibards !

Les 2 filles se tournent vers la droite, et aperçoivent Nanao Ise, accompagnée de la présidente du CFS, Yachiru Kusajishi, léchant une sucette. Momo, par respect, s'incline devant elles.

Momo : Bonsoir, Vice-présidente, présidente.

Neliel, elle, est plus familière.

Neliel : Salut, Nanao et Yachiru !

Nanao remet ses lunettes, contrariée par tant de familiarité.

Nanao : Hum-hum !

Yachiru : On a une super annonce à vous dire !

Neliel : Ah oui, laquelle ?

Nanao : Dans deux jours, le CFS organise une sortie à l'Onsen, pour tous les membres du club.

Neliel n'a pas trop compris le sens d'Onsen.

Neliel : Momo, c'est quoi, l'Onsen ?

Momo : C'est un bain thermal, où on se baigne dans des sources chaudes, capitaine. C'est entre autre un lieu de relaxation et de détente.

_Comme le Hueco Mundo est un lieu de désolation, les Onsen n'existent pas à Las Noches. Il est donc normal que Neliel ne puisse connaître les sources d'eau chaude._

La capitaine est très ravie par cette idée. Elle joint ses mains à plat.

Neliel : Oh oui ! Ca m'a l'ait très bien ! J'ai hâte !

Yachiru : Contente que ça te fais plaisir, Capitaine Gros Nibards !

C'est alors qu'elles entendent une voix

? : Ma déesse !

C'est bien sûr Kon ! Qui d'autre que ce pervers appelle Neliel « déesse » ? Il bondit au dessus de la tête de la rose, ayant pour objectif d'atterrir sur la poitrine de son idole.

Neliel : Kon ! Tu es venu !

D'un coup, le lion s'arrête, fuste en face des trophées de le sa déesse.

Kon : Hein ?

On l'a attrapé par le ventre en plein vol. Il revient en arrière.

Kon : Hé ! Qui c'est qui m'a empêché de-

A la vue de celle qui l'a attrapé, il tire une tronche d'effroi.

Yachiru : Mini-Ken ! Te revoilà !

Oui, c'est bien la bouffeuse de bonbon.

Kon : Nooooon ! Pas eeeeeeelle !

La binoclarde est surprise par cette peluche vivante.

Nanao : Est-ce… une âme artificielle qui est dans cette peluche ?

Le lion se retourne vers sa déesse, désespéré.

Kon : Ma déesse ! Sauve-moi de cette démone !

Yachiru : Dis, j'peux te l'emprunter, Capitaine Gros Nibards !?

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr !

Le lion est dépité par cette décision.

Kon : Mais…mais… _Ma déesse m'abandonne…_

Yachiru : Allez, viens mini-Ken !

La fillette emporte avec elle le lion. Il essaye de se dégager, voyant qu'il s'éloigne de la femme parfaite. Il tend le bras.

Kon : Maaaa déeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesse !!!

Neliel : A tout à l'heure !

Elle regarde La fillette partir, en pensant à ce qu'elle est vraiment.

Neliel : _Et dire que sous cette apparence d'enfant, se cache une jeune femme…_

Nanao, regarde de chaque côté, comme peur que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Momo : Qu'il y a-t-il, Nanao ?

Nanao : J'espère qu'IL ne viendra pas ici. Il doit être ivre, à l'heure qu'il est.

Neliel : Qui ça ?

? : Ma petite Nanao, on s'amuse bien ?

La vice-capitaine sursaute en criant. En se retournant, qui voit-elle ? Son capitaine, Shunsui Kyôraku, les joues roses.

Nanao : Capitaine ! Vous êtes encore ivre ! Vous pouvez tout de même vous contrôler !

Le cool ébouriffe les cheveux de sa Nanao chérie.

Shunsui : Mais oui, chuis bien bourré ! Et alors ? Et puis, c'est la fête, j'fais c'que j'veux !

Nanao : Pardon !? Et lâchez-moi la tête.

Shunsui remarque d'autres présences féminines, et surtout… Neliel !

Shunsui : Ooooh, mais qui vois-je là ?

Il s'approche d'elles. Momo s'incline par respect.

Momo : Bonsoir, Capitaine Kyôraku.

Neliel : Vous passez une très bonne soirée ?

Le pervers a les yeux braqués sur les trophées de la belle Ex-Tercera. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire d'un thon comme Hinamori ?

Shunsui: Oui, très bonne. Vous a-t'on déjà dit que vous avez de magnifiques doudounes ?

La verte n'a pas compris le sens du mot « doudounes ». Pour information, ce sont les seins.

Neliel : Pardon ?

Nanao : Capitaine, voyons !

Il pointe la poitrine de la belle, et se tourne à sa vice-capitaine.

Shunsui : Tu vois, ma petite Nanao, tu devrais exemple sur la capitaine Tu Oderschvank. Elle au moins, elle n'est pas plate !

Nanao, ayant marre d'entendre des perversités, frappe le crâne de son capitaine avec un gros livre, qu'elle sort d'où, d'ailleurs ? Elle le rattrape par l'épaule.

Nanao : Bon, je vous laisse.

La binoclarde s'en va avec l'alcoolique. Neliel, en tournant la tête vers la foule, aperçoit encore le clown sadique à l'énorme sourire, lui montrant le tire-lait ! Et après, il disparaît. Par peur, elle pousse sa vice-capitaine pour partir.

Neliel : Bon, allons-nous en, Momo, ils ne sont pas là.

Momo : Mais, vous ne prenez rien au buffet, capitaine ?

Ichigo et Orihime marchent ensemble. La jeune fille est un peu gênée d'être seule avec son Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo : Je trouve que cet uniforme te va bien, Inoue.

La rouquine devient rouge comme une pivoine : L'homme de sa vie lui a dit un compliment !

Orihime : M-merci, Kurosaki-kun.

C'est alors que Rukia arrive en courant pour les voir, en leur faisant signe de la main.

Rukia : Ichigo, Inoue !

Ichigo : Ah, Rukia !

Orihime : Bonsoir, Kuchiki-san.

La petite s'arrête et reprend son souffle. Elle remarque la tenue de la rousse.

Rukia : Tiens, pourquoi tu pour cet uniforme ?

Orihime : C'est Nell-san qui me l'a prêté.

Rukia : J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Ichigo : Laquelle, Rukia ?

Rukia : Nii-Sama m'a dit que je pourrais dev-

Mais la fille aux petites doudounes est interrompue par un homme qui hurle.

? : Kurozakiiiiii !

Ils se tournent vers cette voix. C'est Grimmjow, complètement bourré, bouteille de saké à la main gauche, le bras droit qui pend. Il pointe du doigt Ichigo avec cette même main.

Grimmjow : Viens te battre, zi t'es un homme ! Hic !

Ichigo : /soupire/ Encore mieux. Voilà que Grimmjow est soûl.

Rukia : Euh, je crois que je vais vous laisser entre vous deux.

La brunette s'en va, laissant les 2 rouquins face à l'ex sexta, culbutant.

Grimmjow : Alors, tu ramènes ton cul, que ze te mette une raclée ?

Ichigo : Grimmjow, tu es complètement ivre. Tu délires complètement.

Grimmjow : Mais non non non ! Chuis totalement luzide !

Il s'approche du shinigami en zigzaguant.

Grimmjow : Gnéhéhéhéhé !

Il fait balancer son bras droit cassé pour se soutenir en prenant le cou du rouquin. Il boit un coup de saké.

Ichigo: Aaaah, tu empestes l'alcool !

Grimmjow : Hé, tu zais quoi ? Z'vais te révéler un truc ! Hips !

Ichigo : Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Grimmjow : Même zi z'est zur zette charmante Neliel ?

Le roux est surpris que le bleu sache quelque chose sur elle.

Ichigo : Où veux-tu en venir ?

Grimmjow : Za t'intérezze, hein ? Profitons-en, vu qu'elle n'est pas là !

Le bleu prend une dernière gorgée avant la révélation.

Grimmjow : Alors, Neliel, la meeeerveilleuse, la paaarfaite Neliel Tu Oderzchvank, elle a mis zon- Rooooooonfl…

Oui, au moment de vérité, le capitaine s'est endormi. Ichigo ne sait quoi faire de lui.

Ichigo : J'en fais quoi, de lui, maintenant ?

Orihime : Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener dans une chambre.

Ichigo : Oui, mais où ?

? :S'il vous plaît.

Les 2 roux sursautent de surprise ; en se retournant, ils voient Nemu face à eux.

Ichigo : Qui es-tu ?

Nemu : Je suis Nemu Kurotsuchi, la vice-capitaine de la 12e division.

Orihime : Que veux-tu ?

Nemu : Remettez-moi le capitaine Jaggerjack, je vous prie.

Ichigo est assez surpris par cette demande.

Ichigo : Mais… pourquoi ?

Nemu : Il m'est interdit de révéler ce genre d'informations. Remettez-le-moi.

Elle le dit avec une telle neutralité qu'on dirait un robot.

Ichigo : Et tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

Nemu : Je n'ai nullement besoin d'aide.

L'air si neutre de la femme ferait presque frémir les deux roux.

Ichigo : Bon, si tu veux.

Le lycéen passe l'alcoolique à la vice-capitaine. Elle le porte comme portent les princes charmants leur princesse. Elle tremble légèrement, signe que c'est lourd.

Ichigo : Il a l'air lourd, tu es sûre que…

Nemu : Non, ça ira. Merci.

La fille étrange s'en va en portant difficilement le bel endormi ronflant comme une locomotive.

Orihime : Je la trouve bizarre, pas toi, Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo : En plus, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Kurotsuchi. Est-ce qu'elle serait… la fille de l'autre cinglé ?

Neliel et Momo cherchent Toujours les fraccions.

Neliel : Mais enfin, où sont-ils ?

On voit les 2 femmes de dos au loin. On se rapproche de plus en plus, comme si c'était la vue d'un prédateur, ou plutôt d'une prédatrice. Sans qu'elle s'y attende la belle arrancar se fait prendre bien fort par derrière ses énormes doudounes !

Neliel : Aaaaaah !

On commence à les lui tripoter; c'est Matsumoto, ivre aussi.

Rangiku : Ooooh, mais c'est bien ferme, tout ça !

Neliel : R-Rangiku, arrête ! C'est gênant !

?: Matsumoto !

Le microbe blanc capitaine de la 10e division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, arrive les bras croisés.

Momo : Shirô-chan !

Neliel : Ah, Tôshi ! Dis-lui d'arrêter !

Matsumoto, bien que son capitaine soit là, continue de peloter la pauvre Neliel.

Rangiku : Ha, z'êtes là, capitaine ! Vous aussi vous voulez sentir cette douceur ?

Tôshirô : Matsumoto, arrête de… faire ce que tu fais à la capitaine Tu Oderschvank.

Rangiku : Mwéééé, c'est si doux, si gros ! En plus…

Elle fait un petit sourire. Elle rapproche sa tête de celle de Neliel tout en continuant de la peloter, comme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Rangiku : Dans 2 jours, on va aux bains publics. Je vais enfin te voir à poil, et on saura laquelle de nous deux a les plus gros seins ! J'en suis toute excitée !

La verte est effrayée par les dires de la bimbo. Elle n'a pas compris qu'elle était ivre.

Neliel : Arrête de me dire des choses pareilles ! Tu me fais peur !

Tôshirô : Matsumoto, arrête, c'est un ordre !

La rousse se retourne vers le gnome et lui tire la langue.

Rangiku : Beuuuuuuh ! Chuis une grande fille, fais c'que je veux, et toc !

Une veine ressort du front du glaçon miniature.

Tôshirô : Pardon !?

Momo : Je t'en prie, Rangiku-san, arrête ! La capitaine Neliel n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien !

Effectvement, la verte rougit sue un peu, et son souffle se fait plus fort. Non pas parce qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, au contraire ! Les caresses de la rousse se font de plus en plus agréables ! Une voix interrompt cette scène un peu Yuri (Manga Yaoi, mais version féminine, avec des lesbiennes, quoi).

? : Allons, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'agresseuse de Neliel s'arrête brusquement à l'entente de cette voix. Elle tourne la tête mécaniquement et qui est-ce ? Retsu Unohana, Capitaine de la 4e division.

Tôshirô : Bonsoir, capitaine Unohana.

Retsu : De même, capitaine Hitsugaya, et à vous aussi, capitaine Tu Oderschvank.

La verte essaye de se retourner.

Neliel : Ha, bonsoir.

Retsu : Dites-moi, que faite-vous, Matsumoto ?

La Bimbo, voyant qu'elle fait allusion au pelotage, enlève immédiatement ses mains, comme si de rien n'était.

Rangiku : Moi, heu… Rien !

Retsu : Ah, vraiment ?

La capitaine se rapproche de la rousse qui panique.

Retsu : Vous étiez en train de lui caresser les seins, n'est-ce pas ?

Rangiku : Ben, heu… P't'être bien !

Retsu : N'ayez pas honte. Vous êtes ivre, il est normal que vous ne contrôlez pas vos actes.

La vice-capitaine soupire de soulagement, vu que Retsu ne lui a fait pas peur. Mas cette dernière ferme les yeux et lui sourit étrangement.

Retsu : Mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, sinon, on pourrait croire que vous avez une attirance pour les femmes, n'est-ce pas…

En enfin elle prend son air à la fois neutre et effrayant.

Retsu : Vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

La rousse a vraiment peur, sue comme un veau.

Rangiku : B-Bien, Ca-capitaine Unohana.

Cette dernière reprend son air calme.

Retsu : Contente de vous l'entendre dire.

Neliel est vraiment impressionnée.

Neliel : Et ben, elle a réussie à la calmer !

Momo : Oui, la capitaine Unohana a l'art et la manière de calmer les gens, même ceux de la 11e division.

Neliel : Mais, ça ne nous dit pas où sot Pesche et Dondochakka.

Retrouvons dans une chambre Nemu. Assise, elle regarde d'un air neutre Grimmjow, allongé sur le lit, tenant de la main gauche, même endormi, sa bouteille de saké. Ses paupières bougent, signe qu'il se réveille.

Grimmjow : Hmmmm…

Il commence à ouvrir les yeux, voyant qu'il se trouve dans un lieu inconnu. Il entend une femme lui parler.

Nemu : Vous êtes réveillé, capitaine Jaggerjack ?

Grimmjow : C'est toi… que j'ai peloté l'autre fois…

Nemu : Oui.

Le bleu essaye de se relever, mais son bras droit lui fait mal, ce que Nemu remarque.

Grimmjow : Gnnn !

Nemu : Vous avez mal au bras ?

Grimmjow : Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre ?

La femme lève l'index droit vers le haut face à son visage et une aiguille lui traverse la peau.

Nemu : Ne bougez plus.

Grimmjow : Hein ?

L'âme artificielle perfectionnée plaque le fauve sur le lit avec son bras. Il se débat, rien n'y fait.

Nemu : Ne bougez plus, j'ai dit.

Grimmjow : Mais, tu va me faire quoi, là !?

Nemu : … Vous soigner.

D'un grand et souple geste, elle plante l'aiguille dans le bras droit de Grimmjow qui ne ressent pas la douleur. Mais pourquoi l'aiguille ne se casse pas sur la hierro de Grimmy, me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle est faite dans un acier très solide de la fabrication de Mayuri, pouvant même traverser la peau d'un arrancar, enfin, quand il ne s'en sert pas pour se défendre. Alors que le produit s'injecte dans son organisme, des marques noires apparaissent sur son bras. La jeune femme retire l'aiguille d'un grand geste. Elle faire rentrer l'aiguille dans son doigt.

Nemu : Voilà, j'ai-

Le bleu la prend violemment par le col avec le bras droit.

Grimmjow : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as injecté, connasse !?

Enfin, il remarque stupéfait qu'il a bougé son bras droit.

Grimmjow : Mais… Mon bras…

Nemu : Ne bougez pas trop, sinon il va se recasser.

Il ne sait quoi dire, regardant son bras. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle soigné sans lui demander son avis ? Devrait-il la remercier ? Non, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Nemu Capitaine Jaggerjack.

Il lève la tête. La femme commence à défaire son haut.

Grimmjow : Ouais ?

Nemu : Le seigneur Mayuri m'a chargée de vous prélever un échantillon de vos gamètes.

Grimmjow : Mes quoi ?

Elle l'ouvre. Le bleu écarquille les yeux : devant lui, Nemu a le haut ouvert, montrant ses montagnes, sans en avoir honte, avec son air toujours aussi neutre.

Nemu : Regardez mes seins.

Le bleu saigne du nez. Il est toujours un peu soûl. Il fait un petit sourire pervers.

Grimmjow : Héé ! J'vois où tu veux en venir.

Nemu : Alors, avez-vous une érection ?

L'arrancar tend la bouteille à la jeune femme presque dénudée.

Grimmjow : Tiens ! Pour que ce soit plus fun, bois !

Envoyant la bouteille, elle ouvre un peu plus grand les yeux, comme surprise.

Nemu : Non. Le seigneur Mayuri m'interdit de consommer ce genre de boisson.

Grimmjow : Si, je t'y oblige ! Bois !

Nemu : Non, sinon je v-

La brute prend violemment la tête de la vice-capitaine et lui fait avaler de force le saké.

Grimmjow : Bois, j'te dis !

Il lui a fait presque tout boire, pour qu'il prenne le reste ; il balance la bouteille qui se casse plus loin. Nemu reste sans bouger. Ses joues deviennent toute rouges. Et étrangement, elle change d'expression, de neutre, elle prend un air pervers, faisant un large sourire, et elle ricane.

Nemu: Hum Hum… Enfin, j'ai repris le contrôle…

Lorsqu'elle voit le bleu la regarder lubriquement, elle sourit.

Nemu : Eeeeh, salut beau musclé ! C'est quoi, ton p'tit non ?

Grimmjow : Grimmjow, et toi ?

Nemu : Moi, c'est Mune.

Mune, vu que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, s'approche de lui, prenant le menton du minou avec l'index. Elle prend un air sensuel.

Mune : Tu sais que tu me plais, toi ? Ca te dit, de faire des jeux d'adultes ?

Grimmjow : Des « Jeux d'adultes » ? Comment ça ?

Mune : Patience, chérie.

Elle le pousse sur le lit, et passe au bout de celui-ci. Elle enlève ses élastiques, ses cheveux se libèrent tout de suite. Telle une strip-teaseuse en bougeant ses épaules, elle fait descendre sont haut et le balance sur le visage de Grimmy. En le retirant, il peut admirer face à lui les melons de la coquine, lui faisant saigner du nez. Elle les prend en pleins mains.

Mune : Ils te plaisent, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se met à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'approche du bleu, telle une lionne prête à bondir sa proie.

Mune : Je t'excite, hein, mon mignon ?

Plus elle se rapproche de lui, plus ses seins s'écrasent sur le torse de l'arrancar qui en a une très belle vue en profondeur. Ca l'excite de plus en plus, et en tire la langue.

Grimmjow : Ouaiiiiis, j'veux jouer !!

La féline se met à califourchon sur lui. Les deux félins on le visage face à face.

Mune : Un French Kiss, ça te dis, chérie ?

Grimmjow : Et c'est quoi ?

Mune : Tu verras…

Elle commence à approcher ses lèvres de celle du bleu, mais subitement, elle ressent un trouble en elle, et un mal de tête pas possible l'empêche de continuer. Elle recule la tête, se tenant le crâne.

Mune : Non… Pas… Maintenant… Aaaa…

Elle lève la tête vers le ciel, hurlant de douleur.

Mune : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

D'un coup, elle se remâche, restant à califourchon sur le bleu, baissant la tête brusquement. Le capitaine ne comprend pas.

Grimmjow : Ben alors, il vient, ce « French Kiss » ?

La femme relève la tête et ouvre les yeux. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Mais elle n'a plus un air pervers, mais plutôt doux, et même pas neutre comme à son habitude.

Nemu : Mais… Où suis-je ?

Elle regarde vers le bas, constatant qu'elle est à demie nue et à califourchon sur quelqu'un.

Nemu : Mais, que fais-je dans cette tenue ? Et sur qui je suis ?

Elle lève les yeux, et face à elle, Grimmjow à moitié ivre.

Grimmjow : B-Ben alors, tu viens ?

Nemu : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

La jeune femme recule affolée vers l'arrière en cachant sa poitrine, mais tombe en arrière arrivée au bout. En se relevant, elle prend son haut pour cacher ses doudounes et pointe du doigt l'alcoolique.

Nemu : Qu-Qui êtes-vous !? Et on est-où, là !?

Grimmjow : Ben, t'avais dit qu'on allait faire des jeux d'adultes.

Nemu : Des jeux d'ad-

Elle s'interrompt, devenant toute rouge. Elle court vers la porte.

Nemu : E-excusez-moi !

Grimmjow : Ben attends ! On n'a pas joué !

Trop tard, elle a fermé la porte.

Grimmjow : Ben alors ?

Il reste un moment sans bouger, puis se redort en ronflant. Dehors Neliel et Momo cherchent toujours le deux idiots.

Neliel : Mais enfin, où sont-ils ?

C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit Miyabi au buffet, toute seule. Ca la rend un peu triste.

Neliel : Attend-moi là, Momo !

Momo : Mais où allez-vous, capitaine ?

La verte se dirige vers la blonde qui ne la remarque pas encore. Cette dernière n'as pas l'air dans son assiette.

Miyabi : /soupire/ _Pourquoi faire la fête, alors qu'Aizen n'a pas été vaincu ?_

Neliel : Euh, excusez-moi ?

Elle se retourne, et voit l'Ex-Tercera.

Miyabi : _C'est elle… l'une de ces arrancars._ Oui, que voulez-vous ?

Neliel : Je tenais à m'excuser, hier à la réunion, lorsque Grimmjow a mis sa tête… là où il l'a mise.

La blonde est assez surprise par le comportement de la verte.

Miyabi : Pourquoi s'excuser à sa place ? Il peut le faire non ?

Neliel : Je sais bien qu'il ne le fera pas, et puis je vous ai aussi peut-être gênée, lorsque… mon ventre a crié famine.

La capitaine de la 3e division ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'une arrancar.

Miyabi : _Elle… s'excuse ? Un arrancar ne ferait jamais ça ! En est-elle vraiment un ?_

L'arrancar en question tend la main à la shinigami, surprise par ce geste.

Neliel : J'aimerais qu'on s'entende, vous et moi.

Miyabi : _M'entendre… avec une arrancar ?_

Miyabi hésite à lui serrer la main ; va-t-elle lui tendre un piège ? Non, elle n'a pas l'air de porter d'arme. Enfin elle lui prend la main.

Miyabi : Miyabi Kirio.

Neliel : Et moi c'est Neliel. Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

La blonde écarquille les yeux. Ce nom de famille résonne dans sa tête.

Miyabi : Tu… Oderschvank…

Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus vers son œil gauche jusqu'à rentrer dans la pupille. Il fait noir. En ressortant de l'œil, nous la voyons plus jeune, en pleurs, tenant dans ses bras un cadavre coupé en deux. Elle regarde un homme aux cheveux bleus, le pied sur la montagne de cadavre, la lame ensanglantée sur l'épaule. Son visage est caché par l'ombre, mais ce qu'elle arrive à distinguer, c'est qu'il a une sorte de crâne sur la tête, son sourire sadique, ses yeux bruns luisant et une marque sur le nez dont elle a du mal à en définir la couleur.

Homme : Hinhin ! Prépare-toi à mourir de ma main. Tu Oderschvank est mon nom.

La scène commence à devenir ténèbres. On ressort du souvenir de Miyabi par son œil droit. Le nom résonne toujours.

_Tu Oderschvank… Tu Oderschvank…_

Derrière elle, le décor semble reculer sans elle. Elle reste stupéfaite, ne pouvant y croire. Neliel remarque son état.

Neliel : Qu'il y a-t-il ? Vous n'allez pas bien ?

La blonde commence à serrer les dents, serrant plus fort la main de la belle arrancar.

Neliel : Dites, vous pouvez me lâcher ?

Miyabi serre de plus en plus fort, en grognant, serrant de toutes ses forces la main de Neliel. Une veine ressort sir le dos de sa main.

Neliel : Vous commencez à me faire mal, là. Pouvez-vous me lâ-

Miyabi : TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

La verte est surprise par le cri de colère. Miyabi la prend par le col et la plaque violemment sur la colonne à proximité, tellement fort qu'une fissure se forme. Tout le monde a vu ce qui s'est passé, en particulier Momo.

Momo : Capitaine Neliel !

Elle se rapproche, Ichigo et Orihime arrivent à leur tour.

Ichigo : Momo, que se passe-t-il ?

Momo : C'est la capitaine Kirio. Elle a elle a plaquée la capitaine Neliel sur cette colonne.

Les deux roux voient effectivement la blonde tenir fermement la verte contre le pilier.

Orihime : Nell-San !

Neliel ne comprend pas la réaction de sa collègue dont ses yeux sont ombrés et qui respire fort.

Neliel : Mais… qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Miyabi : Enfin je te retrouve… Après 45 ans…

La capitaine relève brusquement la tête, regardant avec haine Neliel.

Miyabi : Je vais enfin pouvoir venger mon frère, que tu as tué !!!

Tous les invités sont subjugués par cette annonce, en particulier les 2 roux, Momo et bien sûr la concernée par cette accusation.

Neliel : Que… que dites-vous ?

Miyabi : Oui ! Tu as massacré des shinigamis, y compris mon frère ainé, que tu as coupé en deux !

La verte est totalement perdue par toutes ces horreur que lui crache Miyabi sur elle.

Neliel : Mais… je n'ai jamais… tué quelqu'un…

La shinigami secoue bien sèchement l'Ex-Tercera.

Miyabi : Te fous pas de moi ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'es déguisé en femme ?

La verte est surprise par cette affirmation.

Neliel : C-Comment ?

Miyabi : Tu croyais que je n'aurais pas devinée que tu es un homme !? C'est Aizen qui t'as envoyé pour infiltrer le Seireitei ? En plus, ce jour-là, tu avais les cheveux bleus ! Tu te les aies teints ?

La verte écarquille les yeux après avoir entendu « cheveux bleus ». Elle voit de qui elle parle. Et c'est une personne qu'elle connaît très bien. Elle n'ose lui répondre. De leur côté, Les deux rouquins sont étonnés par tout ça.

Ichigo : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Nell est bien une femme !

Momo, elle, se triste pour sa capitaine de subir toutes ces horribles accusations. Elle en tremble.

Momo : Capitaine Neliel…

La planche à pain court vers la « scène de ménage ».

Ichigo : Hinamori, attend !

De son côté, Neliel est vraiment perturbée par tout cela.

Neliel : Vous…Vous-vous trompez de personne. Et je suis bien une femme !

Miyabi : Alors prouve-le !

La verte ne sait quoi faire. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de lui prouver ce qu'elle croit ; mais elle ne peut le faire devant tout le monde. C'est alors que Momo arrive par derrière.

Momo : A-Attendez !

La capitaine se retourne vers elle.

Neliel : Momo !

Miyabi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Avec la manière dont elle la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille prend peur. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû intervenir. Mais elle prend son courage à deux mains et avale sa salive.

Momo : C-comment pouvez-vous accuser la capitaine Neliel de telles horreurs ?

Miyabi : C'est un arrancar ; c'est dans sa nature de tuer avec cruauté.

Momo : Et puis arrêtez de dire que c'est un homme ! C'est une femme ! Ca se voit, non ?

La capitaine ne comprend pas la réaction de Momo.

Miyabi : Pourquoi le défend-tu ? C'est un ennemi. Je parie que tu t'en méfiais, au début.

La vice-capitaine détourne le regard, gênée.

Momo : Il est vrai que… au début j'avais peur qu'elle me fasse du mal.

Neliel : Momo ?

Momo : Mais…

Elle regarde sa capitaine en souriant.

Momo : La capitaine est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, généreux. Je ne sais ce que je serais devenue si je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée.

Elle s'incline puis se remet droit.

Momo : Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, Capitaine Neliel, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Neliel est très émue par les paroles d'Hinamori. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux.

Neliel : M-momo…

La blonde n'est pas convainue.

Miyabi : Tch ! Foutaises ! Un arrancar reste un arrancar : cruel et sans pitié !

Momo : Mais pensez à votre frère !

La blonde pousse un cri de surprise car la jeune fille a touché un point sensible. Elle baisse les yeux.

Miyabi : T-tais toi…

Momo : Il ne voudrait pas que sa sœur se sert de la violence pour se venger, il ne sera jamais en paix !

La capitaine serre les poings et les dents en grognant.

Miyabi : La ferme.

Momo : Et votre ancien capitaine ? Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais lui aussi ne le voudrait pas !

Là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Elle relève la tête et regarde Momo avec énervement.

Miyabi : LAAAA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERME !!!

Miyabi lâche Neliel et à une de ces vitesses, elle dégaine son sabre et donne un coup en diagonale à la jeune fille qui n'a rien vu venir. Du sang gicle de la blessure.

Momo : A…aaa…

Neliel : Momoooo !

Tôshirô : Hinamori !

Hinamori part en arrière, mais Ichigo la rattrape en arrivant en shunpo. Orihime arriva à son tour.

Ichigo : Hinamori, tiens-bon !

Orihime : Momo !

La crevette arrive en courant.

Hitsugaya : Hinamori !!

La blessée ouvre difficilement les yeux et voit trouble, mais reconnais ceux autour d'elle.

Momo : Orihime, Ichigo et… Shirô-chan…

Tôshirô : Hinamori, ne parle pas!

Momo : Sh-Shirô-chan…

Elle lève la main difficilement et prend celle du môme.

Momo : Aide… la capitaine… Neliel…

Tôshirô : Oui, Hinamori, je te le promets.

Momo : Merci, Shirô-chan…

La jeune fille ferme lentement les yeux pour s'évanouir, sa main glisse de celle de la crevette et tombe sur sa poitrine.

Ichigo : Vite, Inoue ! Utilise ton pouvoir !

Orihime : Oui !

Le roux pose la brune au sol, la rousse place ses mains au dessus d'elle.

Orihilme : Sôtenkishun ! Je rejette !

3 « fées » sortent des barrettes de la jeune fille pour former un bouclier au dessus de la jeune vice-capitaine. Le capitaine de la 10e division se relève. Serrant les poings, ne pouvant supporter de voir son amie d'enfance à l'agonie, il tourne la tête vers la capitaine de la 6e division qui regarde sa lame tachée du sang de Momo, la regardant avec haine.

Miyabi : Zut, mon sabre est taché.

Tôshirô : Toi… Comment as-tu pu !?

Miyabi : Elle m'a énervée avec ses idioties, et elle s'est mise en travers de la vengeance.

En entendant ça, la crevette est en rage, serrant de plus en plus fort les dents.

Tôshirô : Tu as fais couler le sang d'Hinamori. Tu vas… Tu vas …

Miyabi : « Me le payer » ? Tu n'as même pas sur toi ton zanpakuto, comment veux-tu te battre contre moi ?

Derrière la blonde, on se rapproche de Neliel. Cette dernière est tétanisée de voir sa vice-capitaine agoniser, et qu'elle n'a rien pu faire. Nous voyons son œil gauche en gros plan, Hinamori à terre se reflétant dessus.

Neliel : Mo…mo…

Elle ferme l'œil un instant et cette fois, c'est Pesche et Dondochakka, les masques arrachés, qui se reflètent sur son œil.

Neliel : Pesche… Dondochakka…

Nous reculons, et nous nous apercevons qu'elle est habillée comme à l'époque où elle était la Tercera. Nous sommes revenus 10 ans plus tôt, ce fameux jour du piège de Nnoitra.

Pesche : Nous… Nous sommes désolés, Dame Nell.

Comment l'Octavo de l'époque a-t-il eu la cruauté de faire ça ? Et en ce moment, dans le présent, pourquoi Miyabi a-t-elle a attaquée Hinamori, une semblable ? De profil, la verte fronce petit-à petit des sourcils, serre les dents en grognant, regardant la blonde qui est de dos. Revenons à la conversation de la crevette est de l'agresseur de Momo.

Miyabi : Et puis, toi aussi tu veux te venger, tu es comme moi.

Le môme ne peut accepter cette affirmation.

Tôshirô : Tch ! Je ne suis pas comme-toi. Je ne m'attaquerai pas à un innocent.

Miyabi : Peut-être. Tu as beau n'être qu'un gamin, tu semble très mature. Je me demande à tel point tu es fort, pour être capitaine. Mais bon, tu ne pourras pas te battre, vu que t-

Miyabi ressent une présence derrière elle, à peine elle tourne la tête qu'elle voit une main à plat foncer vers sa tête. Au dernier moment elle esquive le coup, se rattrape avec la main et freine sur le sol sur le genou gauche. En relevant la tête, coupée à la joue gauche, elle voit Neliel la main droite tendue devant elle. Elle la ramène et se met droite. Ses yeux sont cachés par ses mèches.

Miyabi : Hum ! Tu répliques.

Neliel : Vous…

La verte serre les poings, ce qui fait craquer ses doigts, dont le droit un peu ensanglanté. En relevant la tête, la lumière nous révèle les marques rouges sur chaque côté des arcades sourcilières et un regard de colère.

Neliel : Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

Ichigo et Orihime sont surpris par ces marques, y compris Tôshirô.

Orihme : Nell-san ?

Tôshirô : _Ces marques, on dirait celles du masque d'Ichigo !_

Miyabi, par contre, n'y prête pas attention.

Neliel : Comment avez-vous pu blesser Momo ? Elle n'a rien fait !

Miyabi : Elle n'avait qu'à fermer son clapet. Je l'ai fait taire, c'est tout.

La verte est de plus en plus énervée contre la blonde.

Neliel : Vous êtes immonde, cruelle ! On dirait un…un…

Miyabi : « Arrancar » ? Tu me dis ça alors que tu en es un et que tu as tué mon frère ? C'est pathétique. Et que tu te déguises en femme l'est encore plus.

Neliel : Et Arrêtez, avec ça ! Je suis une femme, vous pigez !? Une femme !! Ca rentre dans votre petite caboche !?

Les deux rouquins sont subjugués par l'attitude de leur amie.

Orihime : Je n'avais jamais vue Nell-san dans cet état, tellement en colère.

Ichigo : Nell…

L'Ex-Tercera prend fermement les 2 côtés de l'ouverture de son haut de kimono.

Neliel : Vous voulez voir mes seins, hein ? C'est ça !? Et bien…

En un coup sec, elle ouvre son kimono bien grand, laissant à l'air libre ses énormes doudounes que rebondissent un peu dû au mouvement.

Neliel : LES VOICI !!

1e réaction de la part des hommes : du sang jaillit de leurs nez, les faisant partir en arrière et restent à terre. Tous sauf Byakuya, restant indifférent face à ces merveilles de la nature. On entend les criquets chanter.

Byakuya : ……

La crevette détourne le regard, un peu rouge.

Tôshirô : Hum-hum !

De toute façon, il a déjà vu ceux de sa vice-capitaine après une soirée bien arrosée et il a déjà eu la tête enfouie dans la vallée des dieux de la charmante Ex-Tercera. Ichigo, lui est rouge comme une pivoine et n'arrive pas à détourner son regard ; bon, après tout, c'est de son âge.

Ichigo : N-Nell ! Pourquoi tu-

Orihime : Kurosaki-kun ! Ne regarde pas les seins de Nell-san !

C'est alors que la femme vénère remarque qu'une main blanche dont l'ongle du majeur est plus long que les autres, tenant un tire-lait, s'approche de plus en plus de son sein gauche. Cette main est reliée à une sorte de câble. En suivant celui-ci, elle voit plus lion Kurostsuchi allongeant son bras droit, avec son sourire pervers.

Mayuri : J'y suis presque, j'y suis presque !

Neliel : Encore vous !?

Mais, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, la verte prend le câble avec les deux mains et l'arrache en deux. La main de Mayuri gesticule au sol dans tout les sens pendant un moment puis reste immobile. La prenant, La verte la balance vers le clown sadique telle une balle de base-ball de toutes ses forces.

Neliel : Fichez-moi la paix, sale pervers !!

Le savant, malgré son QI avancé, n'a le temps de calculer la vitesse de sa propre main tellement qu'elle va vite et se la prend en pleine figure ! Ce dernier tombe au sol. La verte se frotte les mains.

Neliel : Humpf ! Bien fait !

Elle revient face à Miyabi qui croit halluciner : Neliel a bien des seins ! Des vrais ! Elle en tremble un peu.

Miyabi : C-C'est impossible…

Neliel : Ha ! Vous êtes abattue parce que vous avez eu tord, hein !? Bien fait pour votre gueule, et toc !

Ichigo remarque quelque chose : Les marque de Neliel, y comprises celle sur le nez, commencent à virer au vert à partir de la gauche de la verte, et son œil gauche commence à devenir noir. C'est alors qu'il se remémore des dires de Yoruichi, comme quoi le jour précédent, ses yeux devenait ceux d'un hollow. Serait-ce lié à ces marques et au changement d'humeur de la belle arrancar ? Il faut la calmer, sinon…

Neliel : Et puis tant que vous y êtes, touchez-les, si vous en doutez encore !

Ichigo : Nell, calme-toi !

La blonde ne dit plus rien, commençant à se morfondre sur elle-même.

Neliel : Tch ! Vous n'avez aucun cran ! Poule mouillée !

C'est alors qu'on voit une forme ombrée derrière la verte, ayant les yeux brillants, parlant avec une voix féminine.

? : Moi, je veux bien les toucher !

A peine que l'Ex-Tercera ai tournée la tête qu'on lui prend en pleine main ses pastèques.

Neliel : Aaaah !

C'est encore Matsumoto ivre qui s'amuse encore à tripoter la belle arrancar dont les marques s'estompent et que le noir dans ses yeux disparaît. Elle est donc redevenue normale. Ichigo pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Neliel : S-s'il te plaît, Rangiku, arrête !! Ca chatouille !

Tôshirô : Matsumoto ! Tu n'as pas retenue la leçon, avec la capitaine Unohana !?

Rangiku : Maiieuh ! J'fais c'que j'veux ! M'en fiche, de la vielle bique !

Miyabi est à quatre pattes sur le sol, abattue ; Neliel le remarque.

Miyabi : Je n'ai… pas…

Bien que la blonde a la tête baisée, Neliel sens qu'elle est prête à pleurer. Elle arrive avec difficulté de se dégager de Rangiku.

Rangiku : Ben ?

Elle ne ferme pas son haut, mais ça cache au moins le ¾ de chaque sein. Elle s'approche de la blonde qui entend ses pas.

Ichigo : Nell ?

La verte, face à la blonde, se met sur le genou.

Neliel : Allons, ne vous morfondez pas sur vous-même. Oubliez tout ça.

« Oublier ». Voilà un mot que n'apprécie guère Miyabi, qui serre les poings, « griffant » le sol.

Neliel : Oubliez cette vengeance. Je suis sûre que vous vous sentirez mieux.

La capitaine prend avec la main droite son zanpakuto à proximité, ce que remarque Ichigo.

Ichigo : Nell ! Fais attention !

Neliel : Que dis-tu, Ichi-

Une lame s'approche dangereusement du visage de Neliel, qui la voit trop tard. Son œil droit regarde vers le bas la pointe prête à lui crever l'œil. De justesse, elle recule par un sonido et va un peu plus loin, debout, surprise par l'acte de la shnigami.

Neliel : Mais… Qu'est-ce qu-

Elle n'eut le temps de finir son exclamation car la capitaine disparaît et réapparaît face à elle, la menaçant avec la pointe de son arme sur la gorge.

Miyabi : C'est loin d'être fini.

Neliel : Mais je vous ai prouvé que-

Miyabi : Oui, je me suis trompée sur votre sexe, mais…

Elle rapproche un peu plus son sabre de la gorge de Neliel qui recule.

Miyabi : Avez-vous un lien avec l'assassin de mon frère ?

La verte pousse un soupir de surprise.

Neliel : Un-un lien ?

Miyabi : Oui, vous avez le même nom de famille. Pourquoi ?

Neliel ne sait quoi faire : comment réagira-t-elle ? Et Ichigo ? Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Neliel : I-il…

Miyabi : Quoi, je ne comprends pas.

Neliel : I-il est…

Miyabi : RÉPONDEZ !

Elle rapproche sa lame, faisant saigner légèrement l'Ex-Tercera qui ne peut le dire dù à toute cette pression, et sanglote.

Neliel : Non, j-je ne peux pas…

Les 2 roux ont de la pitié pour leur amie.

Orihime : Nell-san…

Ichigo : Nell…

Miyabi, par contre, reste insensible face à ça.

Miyabi : Tant pis pour vous. Je vais employer la manière forte.

La capitaine tend son bras droit sur le côté, sabre en main, lame vers le haut. Elle ferme les yeux.

Miyabi : Renais de tes cendres.

Du feu se forme autour de la lame ; une flamme orange apparaît sur le front de la capitaine. Tôshirô est subjugué.

Tôshirô : Elle ne va pas-

Le feu de la lame s'agite de plus en plus.

Tôshirô : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mon zanpakuto avec moi !

La blonde ouvre son œil d'un seul coup dont l'iris et la pupille sont devenus orange.

Miyabi : Washi Hateshinaihi !*

La lame prend la forme d'une scie, deux grosses branches sortent d'un seul coup de chaque côté, telles des ailes aux plumes d'acier et déchirantes ; le feu se fait plus rouge-orange et vif. On dirait un oiseau de feu déployant ses ailes. Cela provoque une bourrasque soufflant sur les invités qui se protégent du vent avec leur bras. Ukitake, sur place, est impressionné.

Ukitake : _Ces flammes… On dirait celle de Ryûkun Jakka, mais en moins puissantes !_

La capitaine et la pointe de sa lame face au visage de la belle arrancar, effrayée par cette triple scie de feu prête à la déchiqueter.

Miyabi : Vas-y, dites-le, ou je vous carbonise sur place.

Neliel, gardant son calme, remarque la flamme sur le front de la blondes et que les yeux de celles-ci ont changés. Elle en ressent une profonde tristesse.

Neliel : Ne faites pas ça. Vous le regretterez.

La capitaine en shikai prend très mal cette affirmation.

Miyabi : Le regretter !? Pourquoi regretterai-je ta mort ? Tu es une arrancar ! Vous, êtres immondes, vous n'avez aucune culpabilité à tuer ! Ton espèce, y compris toi, doivent être exterminés jusqu'au dernier !! Après toi, je m'occuperai de l'autre !

La verte sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais les arrancar sont cruels et avides de combats, mais pas elle.

Neliel : _C'est vrai. Je suis si différente des autres arrancars. Serai-je… une exception ? Aurai-je comme un « défaut de fabrication » ? Malgré… ce que j'ai fait…_

La capitaine prend sa triple scie à deux mains, se met de profil et met son zanpakuto à côté de son visage, pointée vers son ennemie.

Miyabi : Puisque tu ne veux rien dire, je vais t'enlever la vie.

Malgré ces menaces, l'ex-Tercera reste calme.

Neliel : _Restons calme. Si je me concentre bien, je pourrais éviter son sabre, et, je pense, ne subir que de légères brûlures grâce à ma hierro._

Mais on la tapote à l'épaule. Elle se retourne, c'est la bimbo rousse, ivre encore.

Rangiku : Ben alors, tu ne veux plus jouer ?

Neliel : Rangiku, sauves-toi, tu es en danger !

Rangiku : Ooooh, le joli feu !

Neliel : Le feu ?

La verte tourne la tête du côté inverse, et voit l'arme de Miyabi encore plus enflammée foncer sur elle pour la transpercer. A cause de l'alcoolo, elle n'a plus le temps de contrer l'attaque. L'air se fait de plus en plus chaud. Ichigo ne peut supporter de la voir sans défense.

Ichigo : NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL !!!!

Le shinigami disparaît par un shunpo, surprenant l'humaine.

Orihime : Kurosaki-kun ?

A peine 2 secondes avant l'impact, Neliel voit un shinigami apparaître devant elle, qu'elle reconnaît grâce à sa couleur de cheveux peu banale.

Neliel : Ichigo ! Ne-

Au moment de l'impact, une énorme déflagration s'éparpillant vers l'avant sur tous les côtés brûle tout sur son passage dans un bruit assourdissant ; au bout de 6 secondes, les flammes disparaissent. Miyabi, elle, a un écran de fumée lui cachant la vue.

Miyabi : _Allez, que je la voix à l'agonie, transpercé par mon sabre !_

Bizarrement, lorsqu'elle essaye d'enfoncer sa lame, Elle sent quelque chose la bloquer et la lever.

Miyabi : _Elle l'aurait arrêtée avec la main ?_

La fumée commence à se dissiper. Elle écarquille les yeux car la première chose qu'elle voit, c'est une main blanche, le bout des doigts noirs et acérés, et une sorte de fourrure au poignet, comme celle d'un hollow. La rousse aussi est subjuguée par cette main ; elle l'a déjà vue.

Orihime : Kurosaki…kun ?

Plus la fumée se dissipe, plus on sait à qui appartient cette main. C'est Ichigo, portant son masque de hollow avec les 2 marques rouges verticales parallèles, les deux mains ayant l'apparence de celles lors de sa « resureccion », contre Ulquiorra, la main droite face à son visage arrête avec la paume la pointe du sabre de la capitaine, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Miyabi : _Mais…qui est-ce ?_

Neliel a les yeux fermés, se protégeant avec les bras. Après les avoir baissés, elle ouvre les yeux, voyant Ichigo face à elle.

Neliel : Ichigo, est-ce que ça-

La verte pousse un cri de surprise en voyant la nouvelle apparence des mains de son héros. Ce denier reste calme, ne semblant pas souffrir. Il a les yeux cachés par l'obscurité.

Ichigo : Je ne vous laisserai pas…

En relevant légèrement la tête, nous voyons ses yeux de hollow noirs et jaunes luisant.

Ichigo : Toucher à un seul cheveu de Nell.

Ce regard glace le sang de la blonde qui abaisse sa scie qui redevient normale. De ce fait, la flamme sur son front disparaît et ses yeux redeviennent normaux. Neliel se sait quoi dire : pourquoi a-t-il des mais de hollow ? Dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il mettait son masque, ses mains ne changeaient pas d'apparence.

Neliel : Ichigo ?

Le roux se retourne vers son amie, ayant du mal à savoir son expression dû à son masque.

Ichigo : Est-ce que ça va, Nell ?

Bien qu'elle sache que c'est Ichigo derrière ce masque, elle a des doutes.

Neliel : _Ses mains… Se pourrait-il que ce soit en fait son hollow qui le possède ?_

Le rouquin sent que son amie se sent mal face à lui. Il lui prend les mains. Neliel est surprise par la température des mimines du shinigami. Elle est terrorisée par l'apparence et la froideur de ses mains ; elles n'ont plus rien d'humain.

Ichigo : Tu as peur de moi, Nell ?

Neliel : Non, c'est que… Tes mains sont… si glacées.

Il comprend que c'est ses mains qui l'effrayent, ce qui est aussi le cas de la cruche de service.

Ichigo : Ah, je vois.

La peau blanche de ses mains se désintègre pour redevenir normales. Le masque aussi, laissant place à son visage souriant.

Ichigo : Et comme ça, ça te rassure ?

Ce sourire si sincère, son regard, et enfin la douceur de ses mains.

Neliel : Oui, ça va mieux._ Oui, c'est bien l'Ichigo que je connais._

Rangiku : Who putain !

Les 2 amis se retournent vers la rousse, toujours en vie.

Ichigo : Rangiku, tu vas bien ?

Rangiku : Moi oui, mais par contre, derrière, c'est tout brûlé !

Ils écarquillent les yeux : devant eux tout est carbonisé dû à la déflagration de l'attaque de Miyabi. Seul le centre est intact, grâce à Ichigo. C'est le proprio qui ne va pas être content !

Neliel : Mon dieu…

Ichigo se retourne vers la responsable de ce « désastre ». Cette dernière est subjuguée.

Miyabi : Il a dévié mon attaque… Rien qu'avec la main…

Elle tourne son regard vers Ichigo ; elle ne peut y croire.

Miyabi : Qu-qui est-tu ? Un shinigami, ou un hollow ?

Ichigo : Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, Représentant shinigami.

La capitaine ouvre grand les yeux, étonnée par ce nom qui lui est familier.

Miyabi : K-Kurosaki ?

Elle regarde ses yeux qu'ils l'attirent.

Ichigo : Alors, allez-vous présenter des excuses à Nell ?

Miyabi : _Et ce regard, c'est le même !_

Il ya autre chose qu'elle a du mal à admettre.

Miyabi : Pourquoi avoir protégé cette arrancar ? C'est une ennemie !

Ichigo : Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle est mon amie ; et qu'il est en mon devoir de protéger mes compagnons.

L'Ex Tercera est touchée par ces paroles.

Neliel : Ichigo…

La shinigami, elle, en est très surprise.

Miyabi : _Ce genre de paroles… Est-ce qu'il serait-_

Toutesz ces similitudes la perturbe vraiment. Neliel court vers Orihime qui a finie de « soigner » sa vice-capitaine, passant à proximité de la blonde qui la laisse passer.

Neliel : Momo !

Elle se met sur les genoux, regardant la jeune fille évanouie, dont la plaie a disparue.

Neliel : Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

Orihime : Oui, elle n'est plus en danger, Nell-San.

La belle arrancar Pousse un soupir de soulagement en posant sa main droite sur la poitrine.

Neliel : Quel soulagement…

Ichigo : Alors, Hinamori va bien ?

Le roux est debout derrière la verte qui se retourne vers lui.

Neliel : Ah, Ichigo ! Merci de m'avoir secourue.

Ichigo : Non, ce n'est rien.

Mais au fond d'elle, la belle arrancar culpabilise.

Neliel : _Encore une fois, c'est moi qu'on a sauvé._

Elle remarque que le shinigami serre des poings, comme si il en souffre.

Neliel : Tes mains, ça va aller ?

Ichigo : Oui, ça ira. C'est que ça ne fais pas longtemps que j'arrive à faire ça, j'ai du mal, encore.

Neliel : Oui, je vois.

Miyabi, totalement perturbée par tout ça, s'en va ; mais Tôshirô l'en empêche.

Tôshirô : Attendez une minute !

La blonde s'arrête, reste de dos.

Tôshirô : Comment pouvez-vous partir après tout ce que vous avez fait !? Vous accusez Neliel pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, vous avez libérez votre zampakuto au sein du Seireitei. Et surtout…

La crevette serre des poings, tellement que sa colère est grande.

Tôshirô : Vous avez blessée Hinamori. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

C'est alors qu'Ukitake s'avance pour parler à la capitaine, toujours de dos.

Ukitake : Capitaine Kirio, je comprends que vous souffrez de la douleur du décès de votre frère, mais ne l'infligez pas aux autres.

La capitaine ne répond pas, sachant que c'est vrai.

Ukitake : Et comme l'a dit la capitaine Tu Oderschvank, oubliez cette vengeance, vous serez libérée de cette souffrance.

Elle serre les poings et se retourne vers le capitaine, en colère.

Miyabi : Oublier !? Comment ça !? Oubliez la mort de min frère, ma seule famille !? Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré, durant 40 ans, pour atteindre mon but !

La jeune femme commence à verser des larmes.

Miyabi : Durant 40 ans, je me suis entraînée seule ! Je me suis exilée du Seireitei pour ça ! Et vous voulez que j'oublie tout ça !?

Elle fond en larmes dû à la souffrance d'avoir été seule durant toutes ces années. Le blanc ne le voyant pas sous cet angle.

Ukitake : Excusez-moi, si je vous ai fait pleurer. Mais, malgré ce que vous avez fait ce soir, je pense que, au fond de vous, vous êtes une bonne personne.

La capitaine en est surprise : on lui pardonne ?

Ukitake : Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger, capitaine Kirio. Votre mère serait fière de vous.

Elle jette un œil vers Neliel, elle, qui est une arrancar, a des amis. Elle l'envie. Elle se calme, essuie ses larmes et fait face à tous les invités.

Miyabi : Je m'excuse, pour tout le mal que j'ai fait, surtout envers vous, capitaine Tu Oderschvank. J'étais sous l'emprise de la colère.

La verte est touchée par ces excuses. La capitaine ferme les yeux.

Miyabi : Pardonnez-moi.

Elle disparaît avec un shunpo. Cela fait un grand vide. Les invités se parlent entre eux de tous ces évènements. C'est alors qu'arrivent enfin Pesche et Dondochakka, celui-ci semblant satisfait.

Dondochakka : Héhé ! J'ai encore gagné, pour sûr !

Pesche : C'est bon, te la pette pas !

Arrivé à la cour, ils sont surpris : une partie est brûlée, et leur vice-capitaine est évanouie. Ils accourent.

Pesche : Dame Nell !

La verte remarque leur présence.

Neliel : Pesche ! Dondochakka ! Où étiez-vous ?

Pesche : Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Que s'est-t-il passé ?

Dondochakka : Pourquoi la vice-capitaine est évanouie, pour sûr ?

Leur ancienne maîtresse ne sait pas où commencer.

Pesche : Qu'il y a-t-il, Dame Nell ?

Neliel : Je… Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Le héros sent que son amie a de la culpabilité.

Ichigo : Nell…

De son côté, Mayuri cherche sa fille, passée on ne sait où.

Mayuri : Mais où est-elle passée ?

Nemu : Capitaine Kurotsuchi !

Il se retourne et voit Nemu arriver en courant, affolée.

Mayuri : Mais enfin, où était-tu passée ?

Sans prévenir, la femme prend l'extraterrestre dans ses bras.

Mayuri : Mais qu'est-ce que !?

Nemu : Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai failli me faire violer par un homme étrange et ivre !

Le clown, gêné, se dégage violemment en donnant une baffe à Nemu qui ne comprend pas ce geste.

Nemu : Mais… capitaine…

Mayuri : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Nemu !? Pourquoi tu m'appelles « capitaine » ? Et où est l'échantillon de sperme !?

Nemu : Mais… de quoi vous parlez ? Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous « Nemu » ?

Le capitaine, en regardant l'air innocent de sa création, comprend.

Mayuri : C'est toi, Noriko ?

Noriko : Mais, oui, c'est bien moi. Pourquoi ?

Le fou ne répond pas, ce qui fait peur à la jeune femme.

Noriko : C-capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

Et d'un mouvement vif et rapide, il passe derrière sa vice-capitaine et lui plante une aiguille, sortie de son index, dans la nuque ! Noriko écarquille les yeux, tétanisée, sentant qu'on lui injecte un liquide en elle.

Noriko : C-capitaine… Kurotsuchi…

Le clown retire l'aiguille, laissant sa création s'écrouler au sol. Il la regarde à terre, sans éprouver la moindre culpabilité.

Mayuri : Elle a bu de l'alcool, c'est certain. Décidemment, elle ne me cause que des problèmes.

Hisagi, lui, cherche son capitaine qui a disparu.

Hisagi : Mais où est-il passé, encore ?

C'est alors qu'il entend, en passant près d'une porte, des ronflements.

Hisagi : Hm ? Qui est-ce ?

Il ouvre doucement la porte et qui voit-il ? Grimmjow, dormant comme une marmotte et ronflant comme une locomotive. Le balafré a une goutte derrière la tête.

Hisagi : _J'le réveille, ou pas ?_

Après avoir réfléchi, il prend un air malicieux.

Hisagi : _Noon ! Je vais le laisser là, pour que le capitaine Kuchiki le trouve !_

Il ferme la porte, laissant son capitaine pioncer.

Grimmjow : Rooooonfffl…

La petite Yachiru est déjà au lit, normal, pour son âge.

Yachiru : Hmmm, Ken-chan…

Elle serre dans ses bras une peluche, une que l'on connaît très bien. Oui, c'est le pauvre Kon ! Le pauvre n'arrive pas à dormir car il n'est pas confortable ; il ne peut pas se blottir contre une généreuse poitrine. Il en pleure.

Kon : Ma déesse, au secours…

Sur un toit, Miyabi, assise, regarde mélancoliquement la pleine-lune, repensant à son passé, son présent, et un peu à son futur. En fermant l'œil gauche, une larme coule sur sa joue.

Miyabi : Capitaine, Eikichi, que dois-je faire ?

**To be continued…**

*****hateshinaihi no washi: L'aigle du feu éternel


	19. Chapitre 17: propositions et questions

Note : Maintenant, le nom de famille de Miyabi sera Hikifune vu que je me suis trompé sur le nom de famille de Kirio Hikifune, la capitaine ayant été promue à la garde royale, voir tome 36, et, dans cette fic, la mère de Miyabi. Je croyais que c'était Hikifune Kirio.

Merci de votre compréhension.

**Chap 17 : Propositions et questions**

Le jour suivant, l'incident de la fête de la soirée a fait beaucoup de bruit. La responsable, Miyabi Hikifune, semble s'être isolée depuis. Neliel a racontée ce matin ce qui s'est passé à ses anciens fraccions, regrettant de ne pas avoir été là à temps, occupés ce soir là à faire un de leurs jeux stupides, et révoltés par le comportement de la blonde. Quand à Grimmjow, Byakuya l'a bien trouvé et le bleu a goûté à la puissance de Senbonzakura et en sort couvert de coupures. Le pauvre.

L'après-midi. Nous sommes dans la salle de cours du CFS pour une réunion. Tous les membres sont là, y compris la nouvelle recrue, Neliel. Yachiru tient dans ses bras la pauvre Kon, se débattant, en voyant sa déesse.

Kon : Ma déeeeesse ! Sauve-moi !

Ces cris de détresse agacent la vice-présidente.

Nanao : Présidente, pouvez-vous rendre cette immonde peluche à la capitaine Tu Oderschvank ? Elle perturbe la séance.

Yachiru : Non ! C'est mon Mini-Ken à moi !

Le lion profite de ce moment d'inattention pour se dégager des bras de la rose et bondit vers la verte vers sa poitrine.

Kon : Ma déeeeeeesse !

Il rebondit sur la poitrine de la belle, s'y accroche et frotte la tête dessus.

Kon : Ooooh, qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué !

Neliel : S'il te paît, lâche mes seins.

La vice-présidente s'approche de la capitaine de la 5e division en remettant ses lunettes. Kon la remarque aussi il descend des trophées de sa chérie.

Kon : Kess tu veux, la planche à pain !

Elle ne fait pas attention à cette nomination vexante.

Nanao : Dites-moi, c'est une âme artificielle de sexe masculin, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas le droit de rester.

Neliel : Mais il ne va pas nous déranger, Nanao.

Kon : Ch'rais sage comme une image !

La binoclarde prend un air froid.

Nanao : C'est un pervers, il va perturber cette réunion.

La beauté comprend qu'elle est très sérieuse.

Neliel : D'accord. Tu viens, Kon ?

Ce dernier est déçu de ne pas rester avec toutes ces femelles.

Kon : D'accord…

La verte se lève de sa chaise, la peluche saute de la table pour suivre la divinité vers la porte. Ils sortent et ferment la porte. Il n'y a pas un chat. La peluche se met à ge oux devant la jeune femme.

Kon : Pleaaase ! Me laissse pas làà !

La verte s'agenoille et pose sa main sur la tête du lion.

Neliel : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser là.

Kon : Mais comment ? L'autre binoclarde ne veut pas que je reste.

Neliel : J'ai une idée mais sois le plus discret possible.

Il fait le « garde à vous » devant sa sauveuse.

Kon : Oui, chef !

Neliel : Voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Dans la salle, tout le monde l'attend.

Nanao : Mais que fait-elle ?

Yachiru : Peut-être qu'elle est allée faire pipi !

Nanao : Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Il ne faut pas du temps pour…

Enfin Neliel rentre dans la salle.

Nanao Enfin ! Pourquoi autant de temps ?

Neliel : J… j'ai dû insister.

Nanao : Bien. Reprenez votre place.

La belle arrancar s'assied à sa place, entre Matsumoto et Momo, qui va mieux.

Momo : Il n'est pas trop triste capitaine ?

Neliel : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Là où il est, il est tranquille.

Mais où diable se trouve Kon ? SI on voit Neliel assise de profil, et qu'on voit à travers ses vêtements, qui voit-on ? Kon, s'agrippant au ventre de la déesse tel un Koala à son arbre. Neliel chuchote vers le bas.

Neliel : (chuchote) Kon, ça va, tu n'es pas trop inconfortable ?

**Intérieur Kimono**

Kon : Non, c'est parfait !

Neliel : (chuchote) : Ne bouges pas trop, sinon tu te feras repérer.

**Extérieur kimono**

La rose remarque que la verte parle toute seule.

Yachiru : Et ben, Capitaine Gros Nibards, Tu parles à tes pastèques ?

Neliel relève la tête immédiatement, se sentant ridicule. Elle tente de trouver une excuse.

Neliel : Euh… Je… vérifiais si ma poitrine n'était pas trop serrée. Vous comprenez, quand on est dans mon cas…

La vice-présidente la regarde d'un air suspicieux. De toute façon, elle ne peut pas comprendre, vu que c'est un thon !

Nanao : Hummm… Commençons présidente.

La gamine se relève et tape sur le bureau.

Yachiru : Les copines ! Demain, nous partons toutes à l'Onsen !

Elle lève les bras joyeusement.

Yachiru : Hourraaa !

Personne ne réagit. La vice-présidente, ayant honte du comportement de la présidente, se frappe le front.

Nanao : Bon, sérieusement. Nous partons toutes à 14 h à l'Onsen du Seireitei. Soyez à l'heure sinon on ne vous attendra pas. Nous rentrons le lendemain est-ce bien clair ?

Toutes : Oui !

Derrière la porte, un homme, portant des lunettes noirs et une moustache, écoute. Ses lunettes brillent.

? : Hin hin, intéressant…

Dans le kimono de Neliel, Kon a tout entendu.

Kon : _Elles vont à l'Onsen ? Alors elles seront toutes à poil !_

Il commence à fantasmer.

Kon : _Ooooh, je m'imagine bien…_

**Fantasme de Kon.**

Dans un bain où la fumée nous cache la vue, nous entendons des rires de femmes. Le brouillard s'estompe. Face à nous, Kon est tout souriant, entouré de charmantes créatures totalement nues : Neliel, Rangiku, et Orihime. Kon est au centre, entouré de Neliel et Rangiku qui lui donnent des grains de raisins et Orihime l'évente avec une feuille de palmier. Le paradis pour tout homme qui se respecte.

Orihime : Voulez-vous que j'évente plus vite, Maître Kon ?

Kon : Non, continue à cette cadence.

Orihime : Bien, Maître Kon.

Les 2 femmes à ses côtés reposent les grappes de raisin et se rapprochent de lui en le caressant avec le bout des doigts.

Rangiku : Que voulez-vous maintenant, Maître Kon ?

Neliel : On fera tout ce que vous voudrez.

Le petit roi se frotte les mains, excité.

Kon : Hoho, vraiment tout ! Et ben…

Le petit pervers regarde des deux côtés, constatant que ses servantes ont quelque chose qu'il adore le plus au monde très proche de lui qui, tellement qu'ils sont gros, semblent flotter.

Kon : J'veux que vous me preniez dans votre vallée des dieux ! Et en même temps !

La verte et la bimbo font un petit saut en serrant leur poitrine avec les bras.

Neliel et Rangiku : Ooooh, petit coquin !

Kon : Ben quoi, vous m'aviez bien dit « tout ce que je veux » !

Les filles se regardent et après leur maître joyeusement.

Neliel et Rangiku : D'accord !

Kon : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

La rousse arrête d'éventer, mécontente, mettant les mains sur les hanches.

Orihime : Ben, et moi, alors ? J'compte pour du beurre ?

Les deux favorites approchent, tels des prédatrices, leurs trophées de la tête de Kon qui, plus il voit les 4 pastèques se rapprocher de lui, tremble d'excitement et ses yeux vont de gauche à droite très vite.

Kon : OhputainOhputai nOhputainOhputa in !

**Fin fantasme**

Le lion, tellement qu'il est excité, se frotte contre le ventre de Neliel.

Kon : _Bon sang, que j'ai hâte !_

A l'extérieur, Neliel ressent une sensation. Elle comprend que c'est Kon.

Neliel : A-arrête…

Nanao : est-ce que certaines d'entrevous ont un empêchement.

En premier c'est Isane qui lève la main.

Isane : Je dois aider la capitaine Unohana à l'hôpital.

C'est au tout de sa sœur, Kiyone

Kiyone : Moi non plus, je ne peux pas venir.

Nanao : Et pourquoi ?

Le lieutenant de la 13e division rougit.

Kiyone : Pour, euh… raison personnelle.

Nanao : Ah non ! Si c'est pour vos petits soucis personnels, vous venez quand même !

Nanao : Mais … Bon d'accord.

En réalité, Kiyone a ses… Comment dire d'une manière soutenue… Elle est dans sa période mensuelle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et comme les tampons n'existent pas à la Soul Society, et vu qu'il faut obligatoirement être nu(e) aux sources chaudes, vous imaginez la honte, si elle a ses ragnagnas dans le bain !

Nanao : Il reste donc une place, quelqu'un a des propositions ?

L'Ex-Tercera lèvre la main.

Yachiru : T'as une idée, Capitaine Gros Nibards ?

**Intérieur Kimono**

Kon est attiré par le nombril de sa déesse qui est juste en face de lui.

Kon : _Qu'il est mignon ! Et si je…_

Il pose son doigt dessus et commence à le chatouiller.

Neliel : Voilà, j'aimerai bien qu-

**Extérieur kimono**

La belle arrancar s'arrête brusquement, ressentant des chatouillis au niveau du nombril elle commence à rigoler doucement.

Neliel : Hmhmhm !

La vice-présidente attend la proposition.

Nanao : Alors, que proposez-vous ?

La belle arrancar essaye de sue retenir.

Neliel : J-je pr-haha ! propose Ori-hihi ! Orihime !

Ces petits rires agacent la binoclarde, mais essaye de ne pas y faire attention.

Nanao : Bien, Orihime pourra venir.

**Intérieur**

Kon continue de la chatouiller.

Kon : _Ca a l'air de lui plaire ! Accélérons la cadence !_

Le lion chatouille de plus en plus vite, sur toute la surface du ventre.

**Extérieur**

Neliel ressent encore plus d'effet. Elle en pouffe.

Neliel : Pff-pff ! A-arrête…

Momo, qui va beaucoup mieux, trouve sa capitaine bizarre.

Momo : Capitaine, pourquoi riez-vous ?

Neliel : C'est-hihi ! Kon qui-haha !

La planche à pain comprend, alors que la verte continue de se retenir.

Momo : V-vous ne l'avez quand même pas mis dans-

L'Ex-Tercera explose de rire tellement qu'elle n'en peut plus.

Neliel : HAAAAAAAAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAA !

Tous le monde jette son regard vers l'arrancar qui rigole en tambourinant la table.

Neliel : Hahahahaha ! C'est trop ! Hahahaha !

Nanao : Pourquoi rigolez-vous ?

Neliel : C'est que-Hahahahaha ! Je- HAAAAAAAhahahah !

Ces rires agacent la brune à lunettes qui a une veine sur la tête. Elle s'avance vers la verte qui n'en peut plus et tape un grand coup sur la table avec le poing.

Nanao : Taisez-vous !

Ce cri d'énervement fait sursauter Kon qui arrête les chatouilles, ce qui permet à Neliel de reprendre son souffle.

Nanao : Vous vous croyez où, hein ! On n'est pas là pour rigoler ! Alors calmez-vous !

Neliel : P-pardonnez-moi.

Yachiru : Allons, la binoclarde, faut pas t'énerver comme ça !

La brune remet ses lunettes avec le doigt et retourne au tableau.

Nanao : Bien, continuons.

La verte soupire de soulagement.

Neliel : _Il s'en est fallu de peu._

**Intérieur kimono**

La peluche soupire aussi, agrippée à son « arbre ».

Kon : (bas) Putain ! Elle m'a fait peur, l'autre.

Il lève la tête et que voit-il ? Les seins de sa déesse vus de dessous ! Ca le fait bavez et ses yeux s'illuminent.

Kon : Ooooh…

Il commence à grimper vers les trophées.

**Extérieur kimono**

La ravissante arrancar sent la peluche grimper sur ses doudounes. Il se frotte contre on le voit dû à la trace qu'il forme au kimono de la belle.

Neliel : Non, Kon ! Ne fais pas ça, sinon-

Nanao : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore !

Le verte prend son haori et le ferme rapidement pour cacher le nounours. La fille à lunettes se ramène.

Nanao : Alors ?

Neliel : Rien !

Elle remarque quelque chose qui bouge au niveau de la poitrine de la belle.

Nanao : Que cachez-vous ?

Neliel : M-mais rien du tout !

La vice-présidente prend un air froid.

Nanao : Ne mentez pas. Lâchez votre haori, capitaine Tu Oderschvank.

La capitaine pousse un gros soupir. Elle lâche son haori.

Neliel : Bien, je ne pouvais pas le cacher plus longtemps.

Nanao rapproche la tête, voyant la chose s'agiter de plus en plus et faire un bruit.

?: Wo…

Nanao : Hm ?

C'est alors que, tel un Alien qui sort de son réceptacle, Kon sort d'un coup en partant en arrière.

Kon : C'est BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Un torrent de sang jaillit des narines du lion qui, en partant en arrière, éclabousse de sang le visage de Nanao ! Le lion se laisse suspendre la tête en arrière.

Yachiru : Hé, c'est Mini-Ken !

Kon : Haa, que c'était cool !

L'Ex-Tercera enlève délicatement le lion de son décolleté et essuie son nez avec sa manche.

Neliel : Kon, voyons…

Kon : Désolé, ma déesse, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

Au lieu de se fâcher, le belle arrancar lui sourit.

Neliel : Non, ce n'est pas si grave.

Nanao, le visage couvert de sang, enlève ses lunettes. 9a fait la trace des lunettes, ses yeux sauvés du sang.

Yachiru : hihi ! Tu ressemble à de la gelée !

Neliel : Euh, Nanao, est-ce que ça va ?

La vice-présidente s'essuie le visage avec sa manche. Elle serre les poings et devient toute rouge nous entendons un bruit de cocote minute, comme si elle va exploser. Elle hurle de toutes ses forces.

Nanao : C'EST QUOI, CE BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Elle pointe l'ex Tercera.

Nanao : Vous et votre perverse de peluche, avez perturbées la séance et je ne le tolèrerai pas !

Neliel : Mais, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Nanao : Taisez-vous ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous interdis de venir avec nous demain !

Toutes les autres filles poussent un cri de surprise, sauf Soi-Fon, à qui ça fait rire.

Soi-Fon : Hinhin !_ Bien fait pour elle !_

La verte baisse un peu la tête, l'air triste.

Neliel : Je… Je comprends…

La peluche pointe Nanao.

Kon : T'as pas le droit de faire ça à ma déesse !

Matsumoto se lève, contrariée par cette décision.

Rangiku : T'es quand même culotée sur ce coup, Nanao !

Momo : Oui ! La capitaine Neliel ne le mérite pas !

La binoclarde croise les bras et dévie la tête.

Nanao : Humpf ! J'veux rien savoir !

Une voix se fait entendre.

? : C'est à la présidente de décider.

Toutes tournent la tête vers la porte, où se tient la présidente générale.

Toutes : La présidente Générale !

Retsu : Bonjour collectif.

La brune à lunettes commence à paniquer.

Nanao : Pr-présidente Générale ! Mais qu-

L'ancêtre s'approche d'elle, ce qui la rend mal à l'aise.

Retsu : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que la capitaine Tu Oderschvank participe à la sortie ?

Nanao : Mais elle a perturbée la réunion avec sa saleté de peluche !

Retsu : Allons, ce n'est pas si grave.

Nanao : Mais…

La capitaine de la 4e division se tourne vers la présidente.

Retsu : Et vous, présidente, êtes vous d'accord avec la vice-présidente ?

La fillette lèche une sucette à l'anis, lorsqu'elle remarque qu'on lui adresse la parole.

Yachiru : Hm, quoi ?

Nanao : Vous voyez ! Elle ne s'occupe même pas de l'affaire !

La présidente générale réfléchit et trouve une solution.

Retsu : On n'a qu'à faire un vote.

Nanao : Un vote ? De quoi ?

Retsu : De savoir si la capitaine Tu Oderschvank a le droit de venir à l'onsen.

Nanao : Mais…

Unohana ferme les yeux et sourit.

Restu : Vous m'en donnez la permission, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis elle prend son air effrayant.

Retsu : Vice présidente Nanao Ise.

La brune transpire comme un veau effrayée par la présidente générale.

Nanao : Ou-oui, bien sûr.

Retsu : Bien. Alors faisons-le.

Neliel lève timidement la main, ce que remarque l'ancêtre.

Retsu : Oui, Capitaine Tu Oderschvank ?

Neliel : Je vous remercie de me soutenir, capitaine Unohana, mais…

Retsu : Mais ?

Le verte hésite, de peur de vexer la capitaine de la 4e division.

Neliel : Je ne peux pas accepter.

La vice-capitaine de la 5e division est surprise par ce qu'a dit sa supérieure.

Momo : Mais enfin, capitaine. Vous qui vouliez tant y aller !

Neliel : Oui, j'y teanis tellemnt, mais…

La belle arrancar baisse les yeux, tristement.

Neliel : Je sens que… je n'ai pas encore ma place, ici, que je cause du tord aux autres. Serait-ce dû à ce que je suis, une arrancar.

Hinamori se sent triste pour sa capitaine.

Momo : Capitaine Neliel…

La capitaine Unohana se rapproche de l'arrancar.

Retsu : Vous repensez à hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

La verte fait un hochement de tête. L'ancêtre, face à l'Ex-Tercera, pose sa main sur son épaule.

Retsu : Il ne faut pas tout rapporter à vos origines. Vous n'est pas une mauvaise personne, capitaine Tu Oderschvank.

La verte est vraiment touchée.

Neliel : Vousle pensez vraiment ?

Retsu : Oui, bien sûr.

Unohana lâche l'épaule de la verte.

Retsu : Alors, qui est d'accord pour qu'elle vienne ?

Tous les membres du club lèvent la main sauf Soi-Fon et Nanao, qui est surprise par toutes ces mains levés.

Nanao : Mais…

Retsu est satisfaite de ce vote.

Retsu : Alors, vous voyez qu'on vous apprécie, capitaine Tu Oderschvank.

Neliel : Je… Je ne sais quoi dire…

Kon saute au coup de son idole content pour elle.

Kon : Ma déesse ! On a gagné !

Retsu se tourne vers sa vice-capitaine.

Retsu : Isane.

Isane : Oui, capitaine Unohana ?

Retsu : Finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi, demain. Tu pourras donc aller aux sources chaudes.

Isane : Merci, capitaine.

La capitaine de la 2e division elle aussi est surprise.

Soi-Fon : _Cette arrancar…Elle arrive toujours à s'en sortir, comme si elle avait…_

Plus tard, à la 2e division, Soi Fon a dit à Yoruichi ce qu'elle pense de la belle arrancar. La métisse, assise en tailleur, finit de boire son saké.

Yoruichi : Un ange-gardien ?

La capitaine hoche de la tête. L'ex-capitaine pouffe de rire jusqu'à exploser de rire.

Yoruichi : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! C'que t'es naïve, ma petite Soi Fon !

La capitaine rougit, gênée.

Soi Fon : Ne vous moquez pas, Dame-Yoruichi !

La métisse essuie une larme qu'elle a à l'œil.

Yoruichi : Désolée, mais c'est si idiot !

Soi Fon : Ca va, hein !

Yoruichi : Haha …

L'ex capitaine se calme et prend un air sérieux.

Yoruichi : Bon, plus sérieusement. Dis-moi, étais-tu à la fête, hier soir ?

Soi Fon : Noin, j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire que de regarder Omaeda se goinfrer au buffet. Mais d'après ce que je sais, la capitaine de la 3e division, Miyabi Hikifune, aurait menacée celle de la 5e division d'un meurtre. Vous y étiez, Dame Yoruichi ?

Yoruichi : Oui, j'espionnais, et j'ai entendu quelque chose de bizarre.

La chintoque essaye de comprendre.

Soi Fon : Comment ça, bizarre ?

Yoruichi : La capitaine de la 3e division a dit qu'elle s'est exilée du Seireitei il y a 40 ans pour s'entraîner, alors qu'il est interdit à tout soldat, quelque soit la raison, de quitter de sa propre volonté le Gotei 13.

La capitaine écarquille les yeux, surprise.

Soi Fon : Qu-quoi ?

Yoruichi : Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'après toutes ces années, elle n'a pas été considérée comme un « élément dangereux » et envoyée au « Ujimushinosu » ?

Soi Fon vient de s'en rendre compte, étonnée.

Soi Fon : Maintenant que vous le dites…

Yoruichi : Et imaginons qu'elle soit revenue avant même le massacres des membres des 46 bureaux de Chuô, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'a pas été jugée ?

Cette supposition effare la chinoise, se levant pour partir.

Soi Fon : Allons prévenir le capitaine commandant !

Yoruichi : Oublie ça, Soi Fon.

Elle se retourne, surprise par la réaction de son idole.

Soi Fon : Mais Dame Yoruichi ! Elle a enfreint les règles !

Yoruichi : C'est trop tard et on n'a aucune preuve.

Soi Fon : Mais…

La métisse pousse un soupir.

Yoruichi : Soi Fon, tu t'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Soi Fon baisse la tête, culpabilisant.

Soi Fon : Oui. C'est à la 2e division de s'occuper de ça je m'en veux terriblement.

L'ex-capitaine pose sa main sur la tête de l'actuel capitaine.

Yoruichi : Allons, Soi Fon, ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

Soi Fon : Mais j'ai failli à ma tâche de capitaine et de commandant des services secrets !

La métisse lui sourit.

Yoruichi : T'en fait pas pour ça. Ca reste entre nous deux, d'accord ?

Elle fait un clin d'œil à son ancienne subordonnée, admirative devant son ancienne supérieure.

Soi Fon : Dame Yoruichi…

Mais cette scène émouvante est interrompue par Yoruichi qui change de sujet.

Yoruichi : Au fait, Soi Fon.

Soi Fon : Hm ?

Yoruichi : J'ai entendue dire que, avec le CFS, tu vas demain à l'Onsen, n'est-ce pas ?

Soi Fon : Oui, c'est exact.

Yoruichi : Je pense que je vais venir aussi.

La capitaine commence à paniquer.

Soi Fon : Qu-quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

Yoruichi : Ben quoi, j'ai bien le droit de me détendre, non ? Je te fais honte ?

La chinoise rougit.

Soi Fon : Mais non ! C'est que-

La métisse donne une grosse tape dans le dos de son ancienne subordonnée.

Yoruichi : Alors ça marche ! J'ai hâte à demain !

Soi Fon est blasée, le sentent mal.

Soi Fon : Dame Yoruichi…

A la 5e division, dans son bureau, Neliel vient de dire à Orihime et Ichigo que le CFS va à l'Onsen. La rousse l'envie.

Orihime : Oh, j'aurai voulue y aller, aussi.

Neliel : Ca tombe bien, puisque tu viens. Il restait des places, alors j'ai réussi à t'inscrire.

La rouquine, content joint ses mains !

Orihime : Vraiment ! J'adore tellement ça !

Elle prend son amie dans les bras.

Orihime : Merci beaucoup, Nell-san !

Neliel : Mais c'est naturel.

L'arrancar constate que le rouquin est un peu à part. C'est alors qu'elle a une idée.

Neliel : Et toi, Ichigo, tu veux venir ?

Le roux se sent gêné, ne sachant pas quoi décider, même si cette proposition lui fait plaisir.

Ichigo : Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Il a peur qu'un certain hollow joue les troubles fêtes. La verte va vers le rouquin.

Neliel : Allons, Ichigo, on va bien s'amuser, et puis on oubliera ce qui c'est passé hier.

Ichigo avoue qu'elle a raison Il lui sourit.

Ichigo : Oui, tu as raison, Nell. Je viendrai.

La verte est vraiment ravie.

Neliel : Merci, Ichigo ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

Orihime : Nell-san ?

L'Ex-Tercera se retourne vers son amie.

Neliel : Oui, Orihime ?

Orihime : Es-tu déjà allée à l'Onsen ?

Neliel : Non, il n'y en a pas à Las Noches.

Orihime : Tu va voir, ça va te plaire, hein, Kurosaki-kun ?

Mais Kurosaki-kun semble songeur.

Neliel : Qu'il y a-t-il, Ichigo ?

L'homme remarque qu'on l'a interpellé.

Ichigo : Hein ? Ho, rien.

Rendons-nous à la 3e division. Miyabi Hikifune est allongée sur le sofa, la main sur le front, repensant à ce qui s'est passé la soirée précédente.

Miyabi : Quelle idiote je suis…

C'est alors qu'on frappe à la porte. Elle se relève.

Miyabi : Oui, entrez.

La porte s'ouvre c'est Kira.

Miyabi : Ha, c'est toi. Que veux-tu ?

Kira : La vice-capitaine de la 11e division veut vous parler.

Miyabi : Qu'elle entre.

Le blond s'incline.

Kira : Bien, capitaine.

Il s'en va. C'est alors qu'une gamine à cheveux roses s'amène joyeusement.

Yachiru : Salut, Miya-Miya !

La capitaine est subjuguée. Comme les membres de la 11e division sont réputés pour êtres des brutes, elle l'aurait imaginée adulte, une queue de cheval, son haut ressemblant à un débardeur, garçon manqué et qu'elle l'aurait saluée en levant la main avec un « 'lut ! », genre Revi de « Black Lagoon », pour ceux qui connaissent. Mai non, c'est une enfant.

Miyabi : Euh, que me voulez-vous ?

Yachiru : Chuis Yachiru Kusajishi, la présidente du Club des Femmes Shinigamis. Ca te dit de venir avec nous aux sources chaudes ? Ce sera cool !

La blonde est assez surprise par la proposition.

Miyabi : Mais je ne fais pas partie du club.

Yachiru : C'est Capitaine Gros Nibards qui a voulue que je te propose de venir.

La capitaine remarque des détails sur la fillette qui l'intriguent elle s'en approche.

Miyabi : _Ces cheveux roses… et ces yeux !_ Non…

Face à la vice-capitaine, la blonde se met accroupie la prend par les épaules, émue.

Miyabi : E-Est-ce bien vous, vice-capitaine Sora ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

La rose arque un sourcil.

Yachiru : Gné ?

La capitaine est surprise par la réaction de la petite.

Miyabi : Mais… C'est moi, Miyabi ! J'étais dans la même division que vous, il y a 45 ans ! Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

La fillette penche la tête sur le côté.

Yachiru : Mais de quoi tu parles, Miya-Miya ?

Miyabi se sent ridicule et la lâche.

Miyabi : E-excusez-moi._ Pourtant, elle lui ressemble tellement…_

Yachiru : Alors, tu viens avec nous ?

L'adulte se ressouvient du sujet de conversation. Elle hésite.

Miyabi : Euh… Non, désolée.

Yachiru : Bon, d'accord. Salut, Miya-Miya !

La présidente sort du bureau gaiement. La blonde s'affale sur le canapé, réfléchissant.

Miyabi : Les sources chaudes… C'est vrai qu'un peu de détente ne me ferait pas de mal. Mais…

Elle retrousse sa manche droite et regarde deux marques au fer rouge semblant fait tout le long de son bras.

Miyabi : _Ceci… m'empêche bien des choses. Il faudrait que personne ne les voie._

Le soir, à la 5e division, Neliel, en kimono blanc, continue de lire son vivre « La princesse des cerisiers » avant de dormir. C'est alors qu'on frappe à la porte.

Neliel : Oui ?

La porte s'ouvre, laissant voir Momo, les cheveux détachés.

Momo : Bonne nuit, capitaine.

Neliel : A toi aussi, Momo.

La jeune vice-capitaine remarque l'absence du rouquin.

Momo : Ichigo n'est-pas avec vous ?

Neliel : Non, Il est dans une autre chambre avec Orihime. Je pense qu'ils seront bien, tous les deux. Et puis il a emmené Kon avec lui, pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Si on va voir Ichigo et Orihime, le premier dort à point fermés, la dernière ne dort pas, tout rouge, les yeux écarquillés.

Orihime : _Je dors avec kurosaki-kun ! Je dors avec Kurosaki-kun !_

Kon, lui, est enfermé dans un tiroir.

Kon : Hé ! J'veux sortir !

Retour vers Neliel et Hinamori qui remarque que sa capitaine tient un ouvrage.

Momo : Que lisez-vous ?

Elle rentre dans la chambre, mais son pied bute contre la marche.

Neliel : Attention à la-

Trop tard. La pauvre planche à pain tombe et se vautre sur le plancher. Neliel accourt vers elle.

Neliel : Momo !

La verte aide sa subordonnée à se relever cette dernière au une égratignure sur le front qui saigne un peu. Elle l'emmène vers le sofa.

Momo : Aïe…

Neliel : Momo, ça va aller ?

Momo : Oui, j'ai toujours été un peu maladroite.

La capitaine, déposant sa subordonnée sur le canapé, remarque l'égratignure.

Neliel : Mais tu saignes !

Momo : Ce n'est rien, c'est juste une égratignure.

Neliel : Attend, je vais m'occuper de ça.

La belle arrancar renifle un bon coup, ce qui surprend la shinigami.

Momo : Qu-que faites-vous, capitaine ?

Puis elle racle sa gorge comme pour préparer quelque chose.

Momo : V-vous n'allez quand même pas-

Trop tard. La verte crache un molard sur le front de Momo qui écarquille les yeux, surprise par le geste de l'Ex-Tercera. Elle est toute affolée.

Momo : C-capitaine ! En-enlevez-moi ça ! C'est dégoutant !

La capitaine pose ses doigts sur le front de la vice-capitaine pour étaler la morve.

Neliel : Calme-toi. Ma morve a un léger pouvoir de guérison.

Momo : V-vraiment ?

La jeune fille sent qu'elle a moins mal au front. Elle est touchée que sa capitaine prenne soin d'elle, comme une mère. Une question lui brûle les lèvres elle baisse les yeux. L'arrancar enlève sa main, dévoilant que l'égratignure a disparue.

Neliel : Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux.

Momo : Capitaine. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr.

La vice-capitaine a peur de la réaction de sa supérieure. Ses mèches ombrent ses yeux et elle serre les poings sur son bas.

Momo : Avez-vous déjà…Tué quelqu'un ?

Neliel se raidit de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question.

Neliel : Tu-tuer ?

Momo relève les yeux.

Momo : N-ne le prenez pas mal, capitaine. Depuis ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ça m'est venue à l'esprit.

La capitaine est perturbée, n'osant répondre. En voyant son état, Momo, regrette d'avoir posé cette question.

Momo : Si c'est trop dur, ne me répondez pas je comprends.

La verte se mord la lèvre inférieure, enfin elle répond.

Neliel : Ou-oui.

Momo : Qu-quoi ?

Neliel : J'ai bien enlevé la vie un certain nombre de fois.

La jeune fille est stupéfaite par la réponse, n'osant y croire.

Momo : C-Ce n'est pas vrai…

Neliel : Mais j'y étais obligée, pour survivre.

Momo : Survivre ? Comment ça ?

Neliel : Momo, sait-tu ce qu'est un adjuchas ?

Momo est surprise par cette question.

Momo : Oui, c'est l'une des phases d'évolution d'un hollow. Mais où ça vient faire sur le fait que vous avez… tué ?

Neliel : Et bien, moi aussi, j'ai été…un Adjuchas.

**Flashback**

_Musique de fond : A Requiem_

_.com/watch?v=vCVt17ARgiE_

Un croissant. Un croissant de lune dont les bords se touchent. Une lune, seul source de lumière dans un ciel dépourvu d'étoiles. Un lieu de désolation dans une mer de sable blanc et des « plantes » en quartz. Ce lieu se nomme le Hueco Mundo. Même dans cet enfer où il ne semble y a voir aucune trace de vie, il y a de ce qu'on appelle « hollow ». L'une des phases de leur évolution s'appelle « Adjuchas ». Dans ce monde frôlant le monochrome, nous apercevons une forme de vie au loin galoper. En se rapprochant, nous constatons que c'est un adjuchas.

Voix Off Neliel : J'étais seule. Seule, livrée à moi-même dans ce monde où règne la peur, peur qui hante tous les adjuchas : la régression.

Cet adjuchas a l'apparence d'un centaure, robe grise lui couvrant tout le corps, y compris la partie « humaine », luisant sous la lune. A la vue d'une poitrine féminine, on peut conclure qu'il s'agit d'une adjuchas. Il y a un trou de hollow sous sa poitrine et une sorte d'armure osseuse recouvrant les épaules et les bras. Un crâne, dont on voit les yeux marron par les orbites, doté de cornes recourbées vers l'arrière lui recouvrant tout le visage, sa longue chevelure d'émeraude volant au vent. Elle galope sur le sable de diamant.

Voix Off Momo : La régression ?

Voix Off Neliel : Oui. Si un adjuchas ne continue pas de dévorer d'autres adjuchas, il redeviendra un gillian. Cette peur ce traduit par la perte de sa conscience et de ne plus pouvoir redevenir Adjuchas. Cela équivaut à la mort.

Voix off Momo : C'est horrible.

Nous voyons cette adjuchas, qui est donc Neliel, tenant à une main un autre hollow plus petit qu'elle à la gorge, ressemblant à un dinosaure. Le pauvre se débat.

V.O Neliel : Je ne pouvais pas tuer un de mes semblables en le faisant souffrir horriblement, faire couler son sang. Alors…

Elle prend la gorge avec la 2e main et serre plus fort.

V.o Neliel : Je préférais l'étrangler plutôt que le blesser.

LA proie commence à manquer d'air. Il pose ses mains sur selles de son agresseur pour tenter de desserrer l'étreinte à son cou il se débat encore plus, rien n'y fait. Neliel le regarde avec pitié.

V.O Neliel : En le regardant se débattre pour vivre, j'aurai voulue le lâcher. Mais se serait-il enfui, ou m'attaquerai-t-il ? Et puis, ma survie avant tout.

L'adjuchas serre encore plus fort le coup du 2e adjuchas que l'on entend craquer. La victime bave en laissant sa langue sortir, tournant de l'œil. Il suffoque beaucoup, il ne fait plus que de légers mouvements. Après son dernier souffle de vie, il laissa ses bras tomber. Il est mort. Neliel, consciente de son acte, le lâche le cadavre tombe sur le sol sablé. Elle s'assied, regardant le corps inanimé avec tristesse.

V.O Neliel : Pourquoi je l'ai tué ? Il ne m'avait rien fait, je ne connaissais même pas. C'est la peur de perdre son ego qui nous pousse à enlever la vie.

Elle empoigne sa proie par le dessous et la soulève pour la manger. Mais l'adjuchas s'arrête, ayant un moment d'hésitation. Pourquoi devrait-elle le dévorer ? Ce n'est pas dans sa nature de faire ça c'est immonde. Elle tremble des bras tout en rapprochant le cadavre de sa bouche qui s'ouvre lentement. On voit qu'elle a un regard comme terrorisée par ce qu'elle va de faire. Sur un plan d'ensemble de la scène, nous voyons Neliel qui tient sa proie tout en noir en silhouette sur un fond lumineux rouge sang, mordant dans le corps sans vie.

V.O Neliel : Le goût de la chair me dégoûtait et le sang coulant sur mes mains me faisait passer pour un monstre.

L'adjuchas regarde sa main souillé de sang puis la referme. Sous son manque, nous voyons ses yeux se fermer, verser des larmes qui sortent par les orbites de son masque pour couler dessus. Plus tard, on la voit partir, laissant au sol le cadavre à peine mangé entièrement.

V.O Neliel : Telle est la dure loi du Hueco Mundo : Tuer ou être tué.

Neliel s'arrête, levant les yeux pour regarder le croissant de lune d'un air mélancolique.

**Fin Flashback**

_Fin musique_

Neliel : Et cela se répétait plusieurs fois.

La vice-capitaine est abasourdie par le récit de sa supérieure.

Momo : Mon dieu.. Comment peut-on vivre comme ça ? C'est cruel.

Neliel : Après mon arrancarisation, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais tuer. Pardonne-moi si je n'étais pas celle que tu croyais que je suis.

La jeune fille n'en veut pas la ravissante arrancar elle lui sourit.

Momo : Non, capitaine, ne culpabilisez pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute si vous avez tué, vous y étiez obligée. Je ne vous en veux pas.

La verte est touché par la réaction de sa subordonnée face à ces horreurs qu'elle a fait.

Neliel : Merci, Momo.

Momo prend soudain un air gênée, comme si elle voulait poser une question.

Momo : Dites, capitaine. Je peux…dormir avec vous ?

Neliel : Oui, bien sûr.

La verte lui répond en souriant, ce qui réconforte la jeune fille qui lui revoie son sourire.

Momo : Merci, capitaine.

Dans les laboratoires de la 12e division, Nemu marche dans un couloir rempli de boucaux avec des trucs et substances bizarres. Elle s'arrête devant son capitaine qui observe une fiole.

Nemu : Vous m'avez demandée, Seigneur Mayuri ?

Le fou pose sa fiole et se tourne vers sa création.

Mayuri : Nemu, que fais-tu, demain ?

Nemu : je vais aux bains publics avec le CFS.

Le fou prend un air intéressé, faisant un léger sourire.

Mayuri : Et… La femelle arrancar sera là ?

Nemu : Oui, seigneur Mayuri.

Le maboul, au fur et à mesure, fait un énorme sourire de sadique.

Mayuri : Parfait…

Nemu : Vous avez eu une idée, seigneur Mayuri ?

**To be continued…**

PS: S'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi des reviews, pleaaaase!


	20. Chap 18: L'onsen

Note : A partir de ce chapitre, les dialogues seront écris dans un style roman, vu que certains n'aiment pas le style théâtral.

**Chap 18 : Allez les filles, toutes à l'Onsen !**

**9h30**

Le lendemain, à la 5e division, dans la chambre d'Ichigo et d'Orihime, dormant tous les deux. Cette dernière sourit, faisant un beau rêve.

Orihime : Kurosaki-kun…

**Rêve Orihime**

Dans une vallée remplie de marguerites sous un ciel bleu, à la montagne, avec une montagne en arrière-plan, deux jeunes gens courts l'un vers l'autre au ralenti. A gauche, un garçon d'au moins 16 ans ayant les cheveux roux, portant une salopette en jeans bleu et un t-shirt blanc.

-Inoue !

A droite, une fille, ayant le même âge que lui, court aussi vers le jeune homme. Elle a de longs cheveux roux et porte une robe bleue à pois blancs, avec une grande fleur sur le côté de la tête. Comme c'est au ralenti, ses cheveux se soulèvent lentement.

-Kurosaki-kun ! répond-elle joyeusement.

Les deux êtres, proches, se prennent dans les bras. Ils tombent l'un sur l'autre et descendent enlacés la colline de fleurs tut en rigolant, passant devant une marmotte qui les regarde. Enfin, ils s'arrêtent au bas. Allongés sur le lit de marguerites, ils respirent un bon coup, admirant le ciel bleu.

-C'est beau, hein Kurosaki-kun ?

- Oui…

La jeune fille se redresse, tournant la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Dis, Kuroski-kun, est-qu-

Sans prévenir, Ichigo pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Orihime qui rougit. Plus le roux continue à l'embrasser, plus elle trouve cela agréable et se laisse prendre au jeu. Elle ferme les yeux, serrant son bien aimé par le cou.

-: Mmmmmm…

Les deux amoureux sucent les lèvres de l'autre avec une telle passion.

**Fin rêve Orihime**

Dans la réalité, Orihime rapproche ses lèvres comme si elle embrassait, mais il n'y a rien, en serrant quelque chose ressemblant à une peluche.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Elle se met à sourire, comme si ce que lui fait « Kurosaki-kun » dans son rêve est agréable.

-Kurosaki-kun, arrête de me caresser les seins, ça chatouille…

Mais dans la réalité elle sent qu'on lui caresse vraiment la poitrine, ce qui la réveille. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux.

-Hmmm…

Elle entend une voix sous sa couverture qui n'est pas celle du roux.

- Ooooh… marmonne la voix inconnue

Elle ouvre grand les yeux, surprise. Elle soulève sa couette, et qui voit-elle ? Kon, ayant réussi à sortir de son tiroir, agrippé à ses melons tout en dormant en se frottant la tête dessus. Elle rougit.

-Que c'est doux et confortable… Marmonne la peluche.

La jeune fille pousse un cri suraigu de peur.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! KUROSAKI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !

Krurosaki-kun se réveille immédiatement à l'entente de ce cri de détresse.

-Inoue ! Que se passe t-il !

Devant lui, la rousse, paniqué et bougeant des bras, effrayé par la peluche.

-Enlève-le moi, enlève-le moi, enlève-le MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Dit-elle, paniquée.

Tellement qu'elle est affolée, elle fait bouger ses seins, ce qui plaît inconsciemment au nounours.

-Je suis à la fête foraine…

Le rouquin, ayant marre, prend violemment Kon par le cou, ce qui le fait couiner et réveiller et le ramène vers lui.

-Hééé ! J'faisais un super rêve ! Dit Kon en enguelant Ichigo.

-Mais t'es incorrigible, toi ! Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler !

-Mais c'est mon instinct !

-Ton instinct, mais oui…

C'est alors que, sans qu'ils s'y attendent, la porte s'ouvre, la lumière du soleil les éblouissant. C'est la capitaine de la 5e division.

-Ha, vous êtes déjà réveillés ? Dit-elle en constatant ce fait.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Nell ? Demande Ichigo à son amie.

- Je suis venue vous chercher pour le petit déjeu-

Elle remarque qu'Ichigo tient le lion par le cou, le lion est ravi de sa présence.

-Ichigo, pourquoi tu tiens Kon par le cou ?

-Ma déesse ! Sauve-moi ! S'exclame la peluche en voyant son idole.

-Je… je t'expliquerai.

**9h55**

Retrouvons nos amis, y compris Momo et les fraccions, au petit déjeuner. Le roux vient d'expliquer à Neliel ce que Kon a fait.

-Il a… touché les seins d'Orihime ? Dit Neliel.

-Oui ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que je me faisais violer ! Dit Orihime, toujours traumatisée par ce geste.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est mon instinct ! Dit la peluche.

Le roux a l'air en colère contre le nounours qui le remarque.

-Ichigo, je… Je m'excuse voilà, t'es content ! Dit Kon, intimidé par Ichigo

Le shinigami le regarde sérieusement.

- Kon, il est hors de question que tu viennes aux bains publics. Dit le rouquin sèchement.

Le lion se raidit, croyant entendre la chose la plus horrible.

-Qu-quoi ? T-tu rigoles, là ?

-Non, pas du tout. Tu nr ferais que semer le trouble.

La peluche regarde vers le bas, tremblant.

-N-non…

Il se tourne vers sa déesse, désespéré.

-M-ma déesse ! S'il te plaît, dis-lui que je peux venir ! Supplie-t-il à la verte.

La belle, posant son bol de riz, le regarde avec un peu de peine.

- Désolée, Kon, mais…

Elle hésite à le dire, peur de blesser Kon.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ichigo.

Le monde s'effondre pour le nounours. Il est effaré par ces simples mots.

-M…mais…

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Kon.

Il baisse la tête tout en tremblant. Il saute de la table, se dirigeant vers la sortie, les autres, le suivant du regard sauf Neliel qui s'en veut. Le lion s'arrête.

-M-ma déesse ? Dit le lion sans se retourner.

Elle regarde son petit protégé ce dernier tourne la tête en larmes.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à moi ton plus grand fan ! Moi qui croyais que tu m'appréciais ! Je t'aime plus !

Il s'enfuit en courant, pleurant une fontaine de larmes.

-BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Moins on l'entend, plus ça devient calme. Neliel a mal au cœur de le voir comme ça, lui qui est si joyeux, d'habitude et puis ça lui rappelle un mauvais souvenir, à l'époque où elle était la Tercera. Elle se lève, et sort de table.

-Je vais aller m'excuser. Dit-elle

Le roux la retient.

- Non, Nell. Laisse-le.

La belle se retourne vers lui, surprise.

- Mais Ichigo ! A cause de moi, il pleure ! Je lui ai fait du mal !

-Non, tu as bien fait. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a pas que les seins dans la vie répond le shinigami. Dis-toi que… Tu as fait ça pour son bien.

Neliel, même si elle culpabilise, veut penser que ce que dit Ichigo est juste.

-Tu… tu as raison. Dit-elle avec peine.

La vice-capitaine sent de la tristesse dans le regard de sa capitaine.

-Capitaine… Neliel… . dit la vice-capitaine pour elle-même.

Dans son coin, Kon pleurniche comme un bébé.

-Snif… J'y crois pas qu'elle m'a fait ça !

Mais la peluche essuie ses larmes et se reprend.

Kon : M'en fiche ! J'irai quand même, d'un moyen ou un autre ! J'veux voir des filles à poil, moi ! Dit-il avec beaucoup de conviction.

**11h00**

Le capitaine de la 9e division, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, roupille sur sa chaise, pie sur le bureau, tellement qu'il se fait chier. C'est alors qu'Hisagi entre.

-Capitaine ?

Le félin ronfle comme une locomotive la bouche ouverte. Cela agace le balafré.

_-Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Déjà qu'il n'aime pas la pluie… _Pense le balafré_._

Mr 69 s'approche de lui doucement puis lui hurle dans les oreilles.

-Réveillez-vous !

Le bleu électrique se réveille en sursaut en tombant de sa chaise. Quelques secondes après, il pose sa main sur la table pour se relever.

Grimmjow : Connard… Kess tu veux ? Râle-t-il.

-Vous allez-bien, capitaine ?

-Non ! Il me reste encore des coupures de l'autre, là !

-Le… capitaine Kuchiki ?

-Ouais, c'est ça !

Il serre le poing, énervé.

-Si j'le tiens…, Dit l'arrancar en enrageant.

Le balafré n'ose dire que c'est lui qui l'a laissé dans la chambre ivre pour qu'il se fasse passer un savon par Byakuya. Il doute de plus en plus de sa proposition.

-Ca… vous dirait d'aller à l'Onsen ? Demande Shûhei à Grimmjow.

Le bleu n'a rien compris.

-Le quoi ! Répond le bleu d'un air benêt.

Shûhei réfléchit un moment puis trouve une solution.

-Un dojo, si vous préférez, là où l'on peut se battre contre qui on veut ! _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !_

Grimmy se redresse à l'entente de son mot préféré.

-Se battre ! Vraiment ?

Un sourire satisfait s'affiche sur son visage.

-Intéressant…

**12h00**

A la 3e division, La capitaine repense à ce que lui as dit Yachiru du pourquoi on lui a proposé de venir.

**Flash bask**

-C'est Capitaine Gros Nibard qui a voulue que je te propose de venir. Dit Yachiru, en souriant.

**Fin flashback**

-Parlait-elle de cette arrancar ? Malgré ce que je lui ai fait ? Se questionne la blonde.

Elle pousse un gros soupir.

-Si je la voie là bas, je le lui demanderai.

**13h50**

A la 5e division, la petite troupe s'apprête à partir aux bains publics. La capitaine parle à ses fraccions en se mettant à leur hauteur.

-Vous gardez la division en mon absence, d'accord ? Leur dit-elle.

Les 2 arrancars font le « garde à vous ».

Pesche et Dondochakka : Oui, Dame Nell ! Répondent-ils en cœur.

-Et si vous voyez Kon, dites-lui…

En se levant et retournent, elle prend un air mélancolique.

-Que je suis désolée de l'avoir fait pleurer, et de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Ses fraccions remarquent son expression.

-Dame Nell… Dit Pesche en la voyant comme ça.

Elle part pour rejoindre les autres.

-Elle semble triste. Pourquoi ? Demande le gros au maigrichon.

-En ayant vu pleurer cet obsédé, ça a dû lui rappeler ce qui s'est passé avec son ancienne fraccion, il y a 15 ans.

Dondochakka réfléchit et voit à qui il fait allusion.

-Tu veux parler… d'elle ? Questionne t-il à son camarade.

- Oui, elle. Dit Pesche d'un ton neutre.

**13h58**

Le groupe composé des deux roux et des deux femmes plus haut gradés de la 5e division continuent leur route vers les bains publics. Neliel est pensive.

_-Je me demande si la capitaine Hikifune va venir._ Pense La belle arrancar.

Orihime se penche vers La vice-capitaine.

-Momo, on est presque arrivés ? Demande la vache à lait à la planche à pain.

-Justement, on y est . répond Momo.

Elle ponte devant elle un grand bâtiment proche de la muraille du Seireitei où il est écrit « Seireitei no Onsen », où l'on voit aussi le pictogramme représentant un ovale couché d'où sortent trois petites vagues. La verte voit un groupe de filles devant le bâtiment.

-Hé ! C'est les autres ! S'exclame la verte

Ce groupe, c'est les membres du CFS. Nanao s'impatiente.

-Mais que font-elles ? S'agace la vice-capitaine de la 8e division.

-Relax, la binoclarde ! dit la rose.

-Si elles ne sont pas là dans 2 minutes, on rentre sans elles !

C'est alors que le groupe de Neliel arrive en courant. La vice-capitaine de la 8e division les regarde d'un air agacée.

-Ha ben enfin ! Vous êtes presque en retard !

-Désolés, on a un peu trainés. Répond Momo essoufflée.

La vice-présidente, remarquant la présence du roux, le dévisage du regard, fronçant les sourcils.

-Que fait-il là, lui ?

Le rouquin se frotte la tête, sentant qu'il gêne.

-Et ben, c'est que…

Neliel, contente, prend Ichigo par le bras.

-C'est moi qui l'ai invité ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Nanao n'y croit pas : elle a osé inviter un mâle ! Elle sert plus fort le livre qu'elle tient.

-Et… avez-vous vus Matsumoto ?

-Ha non. répond tout simplement Momo.

Justement, Rangiku arrive, accompagné de Tôshirô qui a les bras croisés.

- Salut les amies ! S'exclame la bimbo en leur faisant coucou.

-Rangiku-san ! disent Momo et Orihime en même temps.

Neliel est ravie de la présence de la crevette.

-Tôshi ! Dit la verte.

Ils arrivent auprès du groupe. Le minus a l'air mécontent.

-Tu es là aussi, Hitsugaya ? demande Ichigo.

-C'est Matsumoto qui m'a obligée à venir, alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que je déteste les bains publics !

-Ben pourquoi, Shirô-chan ? demande Momo à son ami d'enfance. C'est bien !

-Tout simplement parce que je déteste la chaleur !

La bimbo ébouriffe les cheveux de son supérieur.

-Allons, ne faites pas votre rabat-joie, capitaine ! lui dit-elle.

-Et arrête de me toucher les cheveux. Répond La crevette en râlant. J'ai horreur de ça.

Le petit se tourne vers son amie d'enfance.

-Au fait, Hinamori, ça va mieux, ta blessure ?

La planche à pain hoche la tête et répond en souriant.

-Oui, grâce à Orihime, ça a complètement disparu.

La crevette sourit aussi.

- Content que tu ailles bien, Hinamori.

L'ambiance est gâchée par Nanao.

- Mais…

Tous la regardent. La binoclarde est totalement sur les nerfs, une veine sur le front, tremblant.

-I-il est hors d-de question que des hommes p-participe à cette sortie !

Yachiru fait un petit saut pour taper bien fort sur le dos de Nanao.

-Zen, Binoclarde !

-Oui, où est le problème, vu que les hommes et les femmes sont séparés. ajoute Rangiku.

Cette affirmation attire l'attention de Neliel, qui ne connaît pas le système de l'Onsen.

-On n'est pas tous ensemble ?

-Non, capitaine. Ils y a les bains pour les hommes et ceux pour les femmes lui répond sa vice-capitaine.

La ravissante arrancar est assez déçue.

-J'aurais tant voulue être avec Ichigo.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Nell. On se retrouvera après lui répond le roux.

L'émeraude sourit au rouquin en ferment les yeux.

-Oui, Ichigo tu as raison.

Dans le groupe, Nemu Kurotsuchi regarde étrangement la femelle arrancar.

**Flashback**

Revenons le soir précédent, à la 12e division. Le capitaine fou fait un énorme sourire, lorsque sa fille lui a dit que Neliel sera à la fête.

-Parfait… Ricane le fou.

- Vous avez eu une idée, seigneur Mayuri ?

- Oui… Une bonne idée.

Il pointe du doigt sa création de son majeur droit.

-Tu prélèveras pour moi le lait de la femelle arrancar, durant ta… petite sortie. Ca te rattraperas pour l'échec pour le sperme du mâle arrancar. Lui ordonne t-il.

La fille s'incline devant son créateur.

-Oui, seigneur Mayuri.

-Et ne te rates pas. Si tu ne me ramènes rien, tu le regretteras. La menace t'il.

Elle avale ta salive, sentant la pire des punitions. Mais elle garde quand même son air neutre.

-Bien, Seigneur Mayuri.

**Fin flashback**

Dans le bâtiment, dans une chambre, où se trouve Neliel, Ichigo , Orihime et Momo, portant un peignoir. Certains Onsen peuvent faire aussi office d'auberge, ce qui est le cas de celui-ci. Les participants de la sortie vont rester dormir la nuit ici pour partir le lendemain. Les individus se dirigent vers la porte coulissante qu'Ichigo ouvre. Il s'écarte pour laisser les dames passer. Un peu de galanterie !

-Passez devant.

-Merci ! Lui répond Hinamori avec le sourire.

La rousse et la verte rougissent en se touchant les joues, touchées par ce geste.

-C-c'est t-très gentil… disent-elles en même temps.

Les 2 autres sont surpris par leur réaction.

-Pourquoi rougissez-vous, capitaine ? demande Momo.

- Et toi, Inoue ?

Les deux filles sont toutes gênées.

-M-mais pour rien ! disent-elles en même temps en secouant leurs mains. C-ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Ichigo et Momo arquent un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

- Bon, allons-y. Dit Ichigo.

Les filles sortent, le seul mec sort en dernier et ferme la porte. On les entend derrière.

-A tout à l'heure, Ichigo ! dit Neliel au roux.

-Oui ! Lui répond-il.

On entend les bruits de pas sur le parquet s'éloigner. Dans la chambre, tout est calme, trop calme. On n'entend même pas une mouche voler. Quoi, il ne se passe rien ? Même pas un élément perturbateur ? Tiens, on remarque que quelque chose bouger sous le lit. Cette chose, ou plutôt cette personne sort. Et c'est… Le King Kon !

-Ils en ont mis du temps !

Mais comment s'est-il infiltré, me direz-vous ? Il s'est tout simplement agrippé au haori de Neliel vers l'intérieur, de sorte qu'on ne le voit pas. Le mini-lion court vers la sortie, tout excité.

-J'ai hâte ! Des seins à gogos, dans un même lieu, de toutes sortes ! Dit-il en laissant sa langue baveuse sortir.

Du côté des filles, un peu plus tard. Nos amies rentrent dans les bains, seulement couvertes d'une serviette. L'arrancar d'émeraude est émerveillée.

-Waaaaa ! S'exclame t-elle, les yeux étoilés.

Devant, un bain en extérieur avec des murs en bambous une multitude de bassins de différentes sortes, comme des Jacuzzis, par exemple. Bien sûr il y a d'autres femmes dans leur plus simple appareil. Neliel joint ses mains.

-Regardez-moi tout ça ! C'est fantastique !

Nanao croit avoir affaire à une gamine.

-_Pas de quoi s'extasier…_

C'est alors qu'arrive Rukia Kuchiki, portant aussi une serviette.

-Tiens, vous êtes toutes là ?

Orihime est ravie de sa présence.

-Kuchiki-san ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue ici avec Nii-sama et Renji.

La verte s'avance vers la brune.

-Ca te dit de venir avec nous ? Lui propose t-elle. Ce serait plus sympa.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Lui répond-elle. Au moins, je ne serais pas toute seule.

Nanao, en voyant ça, serre tellement fort les poings que les veines ressortent.

-_Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve !_

Les deux bains pour chaque sexe sont séparés d'un long mur en pierre. De l'autre côté, Ichigo et Tôshirô rentrent à leur tour, serviette à la taille. Ca ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux aux bains des femmes, sauf qu'à la place, il y a…des hommes ! Mais immédiatement, la crevette part.

-Ben, où tu vas ? Lui demande Ichigo.

-J'vais au bain d'eau froide ! Lui répond sèchement Toshi.

Le roux est surpris par cette phrase.

-D'eau… froide ?

Il hausse les épaules puis marche vers les différents bassins. C'est alors qu'on l'interpelle.

-Hé, Ichigo !

Le roux se tourne vers cette voix. Qui voit-il ? Renji et Byakuya, dans l'eau fumante.

-Alors, ça gaze ? Lui lance Renji en levant la main.

-Renji et… Byakuya ! Dit-il, étonné. Que faites-vous ici !

-T'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de se détendre ! Tu viens ?

Le capitaine de la 6e division soupire.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, capitaine ? Lui demande Renji. Ca vous dérange ?

- Tu peux lui dire d'arrêter de m'appeler par mon prénom ? C'est agaçant.

Ichigo a une goutte sur la tête.

-_Il est vraiment difficile._

Pour respecter l'intimité d'Ichigo, nous avons un plan sur l'eau fumante avec d'autres mâles. On l'entend juste renter dedans. Et puis, vous avez vraiment envie de voir son… machin ? Désolé, les filles ! On revient à lui, se baissant dans l'eau.

-Haaa, ça faisait bien longtemps, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-C'est sûr, avec tous ces affrontements, ajoute l'ananas rouge.

Le shinigami remplaçant pense à un détail, par rapport à leur présence.

-D'ailleurs, Rukia est venue aussi, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Lui répond Renji. Si tu veux, après, tu la verras.

-D'accord.

Mais autre chose le turlupine.

-Et pourquoi Tôshirô cherche un bain d'eau froide ? Ca n'existe pas !

- Si ! Lui répond Renji. Comme il n'aime pas la chaleur, l'établissement a installé un bain d'eau froide rien que pour lui !

C'est alors qu'on entend des rires de filles, ce qui attire l'attention des 3 mecs.

-Elles font vraiment du bruit. Dit Le capitaine désagréablement.

-Apparemment, Nell et les autres on l'air de s'amuser. Rajoute le rouquin en souriant.

Allons voir du côté des filles. A la pataugeoire, Nanao parle à Yachiru qui boude.

-Non ! J'veux pas rester ici ! J'veux aller au bain à remous !

- Non, présidente, vous êtes trop jeune. Comme ça, vous jouerez avec des filles de votre âge. Lui répond la vice-présidente.

La fillette croise les bras en fronçant des sourcils.

-C'est vraiment trop injuste ! C'est nul ! Grommelle t-elle.

- Et bien c'est comme ça ! _Non mais, ce n'est pas une gamine, qui va me faire la loi ! _

Au bain à remous, nous retrouvons Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Isane et sa petite sœur, se prélassant dans les bulles.

-Que c'est le pied ! S'exclame la métisse.

-Voyons, Dame Yoruichi, surveillez votre langage ! Lui dit la chinoise, gênée.

Kiyone se prélasse en se laissant plonger dans l'eau.

-Hmmmm… Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Sa sœur ainée remarque comme du sang dans l'eau du jacuzzi près de sa soeur, ce qui l'intrique.

-Kiyone, t-tu saignes !

La benjamine écarquille les yeux et regarde vers le bas. Effectivement, un liquide rouge remonte vers la surface. Mais ce n'est pas du sang.

-Oh non, pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! S'exclame Kiyone en rougissant.

Rapidement, elle sort du bain et met sa serviette.

-Mais où vas-tu, Kiyone ? Lui demande sa sœur, inquiète.

-A-au toilettes ! Urgent !

Elle court tout en mettant ses mains à l'entrejambe, comme pour retenir quelque chose. Ayant compris la raison de sa précipitation, sa grande sœur sort elle aussi et la rejoint.

-Kiyone, attend !

Les deux assassines regardent cette scène avec une goutte sur la tête.

Dans un autre bain, nous retrouvons Neliel, Momo, Orihime et Rukia se prélassant dans l'eau chaude. Momo a les cheveux détachés.

-Que c'est agréable… Dit la rousse.

- Oui, y'a pas à dire… Rajoute la verte. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel.

Rukia est intéressée parce qu'a dit la capitaine.

-Neliel, tu n'es jamais allée aux bains publics ?

-Non ! Comme l'eau n'existe pas au Hueco Mundo, il n'y en a pas. Lui répond-elle.

Soudain, la verte s'interroge.

-Mais alors, d'où vient l'eau du thé ? Se demande-elle en touchant son menton.

C'est vrai, ça ! Où Aizen trouvait son eau, pour l'heure du thé avec les Espadas ? Dans le même bassin, un peu plus loin, on voit une tête sortir à moitié de l'eau. C'est Nemu, regardant nos amies. Elle sort le tire-lait que lui a passé son père pour sa mission. Elle replonge dans l'eau. Momo, elle, zieute la poitrine de la rousse et de la verte. Elle regarde les siens en les prenant dans ses mains par le dessous. En les lâchant, elle semble déçue.

-Capitaine, Orihime ? Demande-elle timidement.

-Oui, Momo ? Dit l'émeraude.

La jeune fille est intimidée, mettant ses bras en croix. Elle hésite à poser cette question.

-Trouvez-vous que… mes seins sont trop petits ?

Neliel ne s'attendait pas à cette question de la part de sa subordonnée.

-Allons, ne dit pas ça.

-Mais regardez-les !

Elle ouvre les bras pour montrer ses oranges.

-Comparés à vous deux, les miens sont vraiment petits ! Je vous envie un peu.

La verte et la rousse sont un peu gênées.

-Mais tu sais, avoir une forte poitrine a certaines désavantages. Lui répond Inoue.

-C-comment ça ? Demande la brunette.

La beauté verte prend ses seins en main en les regardant.

-Oui par exemple, ça fait un certain poids, et c'est assez gênant pour se battre.

- Et courir ! Rajoute Orihime.

Rukia, elle, a un regard blasé, dû au sujet.

-euh, dites…

Mais on la laisse dire sans s'occuper d'elle.

-Et puis certains garçons nous matent ! Dit la rousse.

-V-vraiment ? Dit la brune, intéressée. Ca doit être énervant.

-Tu sais, Momo, dit Neliel en la regardant gentiment, ne sois pas complexée par ta poitrine. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on est au fond de soi.

La vice-capitaine, touchée par ces paroles, hoche la tête.

-Oui, vous avez raison, capitaine Neliel.

-D'ailleurs, je les trouve mignons, tes seins ! Rajoute L'Ex-Tercera en souriant.

Hinamori rougit par ce compliment et baisse un peu la tête.

-M-merci, Capitaine Neliel.

Orihime remarque que Rukia est un peu délaissée.

-Et toi, Kuchiki-san, qu'en penses-tu ?

-M-moi ? Dit Rukia, un peu gênée.

La brune croise les bras, prenant un air sérieux.

-Je m'en fiche te tout ça ce n'est pas important, Ce n'est pas comme Matsumoto.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'elle en est fière, de ses seins. Rajoute Momo.

-Ne dites pas ça d'elle, Dit l'arrancar. Malgré qu'elle soit un peu… obsédée par ça, Rangiku est une bonne personne.

Derrière elle, on voit une ombre menaçante aux yeux scintillants, les mains sortant de l'ombre.

-On parle de moi ? Dit la voix féminine.

Sans prévenir, cette étrangère prend en pleine mains les seins de Neliel qui pousse un cri de surprise.

-KYAAAH !

La vice-capitaine de la 5e division reconnaît la femme.

-R-Rangiku-san !

La femme sort de l'ombre. C'est bien Matsumoto, souriante.

-Salut ! On s'amuse bien ?

La bimbo continue de peloter la généreuse poitrine de Neliel qui se débat un peu.

-Dis donc, tes seins sont d'une douceur !

-L-lâche-moi, Rangiku ! Gémit la verte.

Matsumoto se met à titiller les boutons de moustiques de sa proie.

-Et tes tétons sont tout mignons ! Dit la perverse sur un ton coquin.

L'arrancar a un peu mal.

-T-tu me fais mal !

-A-arrête d'embêter la capitaine Neliel ! Dit Momo en essayant de faire lâcher l'emprise de la rousse.

Cette dernière s'arrête, sentant une aspiration sur sa main droite.

-Hm ?

Elle regarde vers sa main et voit une main sortant de l'eau, tenant un tire-lait, appuyant sur une sorte de gâchette pour aspirer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

Elle bouge violemment la main pour que l'appareil se décolle. Après un temps, on voit Nemu surgir de l'eau comme si de rien n'était.

-Zut, j'ai échoué. Dit-elle neutralement.

-T-toi ! S'exclame Rangiku. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais !

La créature regarde les autres qui attendent la réponse.

-Rien. Répond-elle simplement.

-Comment ça, rien !

Elle lui montre la marque de suçon du tire-lait.

-C'est toi qui m'a fait ça, hein !

-Pas du tout.

La bimbo s'énerve un peu plus.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Maintenant, ça ne part pas !

Mais Neliel interrompt cette dispute.

-Nemu, tu veux rester avec nous ?

La vice-capitaine garde son regard vide. Voici la seule chose à qui résonne dans sa petite caboche : « Lait de femelle arrancar, lait de femelle arrancar… »

-…D'accord. Répond-elle simplement.

**To be continued…**


	21. Chap 19: L'accident

Voilà ! Ca fait un an que cette fic est publié ! Ca passe si vite. A la base, ce chapitre devait être plus long, ais du coup, il aurait été trop long ! Alors je l'ai divisé en deux. Mais la suite arrivera assez vite, du coup.

**Chap 19 : L'accident**

Retournons dans le bain des hommes, vers les trois mecs. Ils parlent ensemble. C'est alors que l'on entend quelqu'un gueuler comme pas deux.

-M-mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz !

Le l'orange, l'ananas et le glaçon regardent vers cette voix. Qui voient-ils ? Les 3 membres du CHS, accompagnés du bruyant capitaine de la 9e division, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ce dernier engueule son vice-capitaine.

-Tu te fous de moi, Mr 69 ! T'avais dit que c'était un endroit où il y a de la baston !

-Je vous ai menti, capitaine. Il faut vous détendre un peu. Lui répond Hisagi.

Le bleu électrique, énervé, se tourne vers les bassins et les pointent.

-Mais t'as vu toute cette flotte ! Il est hors de question que je me mette là ded-

Il s'interrompt car il aperçoit son rival au loin.

-K-Kurosaki !

-G-Grimmjow ! S'exclame Ichigo.

Le sexta fait un sonido et se met face au roux, mais hors du bassin.

-Kess tu fous là !

-Ben, comme tu le vois, je me détends. Lui répond le roux.

-Sort de là et vient te battre, si t'es un homme !

-Est-ce que cette énergumène peut se taire ? Demande Byakuya froidement.

Grimmy, à l'entente de cette voix, regarde le capitaine. Il tremble de colère et le pointe du doigt.

-T-toi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ?

Il serre les poings, se remémorant de la douleur que lui a fait subir le glaçon avec son zampakuto.

-J'vais te massacrer !

Il commence à s'élancer de fureur, mais il s'arrête immédiatement à la vue de cette eau, ce qui étonne Ichigo.

-Ben, qu'il y a-t-il ?

Le bleu devient bleu de peur, transpirant.

-Euh…

Ichigo n'a jamais vu Grimmjow avoir peur. Il comprend la raison.

-N-ne me dis pas que… que tu as peur de l'eau ?

-M-mais non ! Bégaie Grimmy. C'est que…

L'orange et le rouge commencent à pouffer de rire.-La honte… Dit le roux tout en essayant de se retenir. En fait, t'est qu'un gros chat !

-L-la ferme, Kurosaki, ou j'te bute !

Il se tourne vers Byakuya.

-Et toi, Ulquiorra 2, Sort de là !

-Pourquoi sortirai-je ? Je suis très bien là où je suis. Et quel est ce sobriquet ridicule ?

Le sexta enrage par cet homme froid. Il lui rappelle le défunt Cuatro Espada.

-Sale chien… Enrage-il.

Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, Kira, Iba et Hisagi sont derrière lui, avec un air maléfique. Le balafré lève les mains.

-Et bien, allez dans l'eau, Capitaine… Dit-il sur un ton macabre.

Ce dernier pousse d'un coup sec son supérieur qui tombe dans l'eau, ce qui éclabousse Le roux et les 2 supérieurs de la 6e division. On voit des petites bulles à la surface de l'eau. Après un petit moment, Grimmy jaillit de l'eau en hurlant comme une bête du fait qu'il soit dans cet environnement liquide.

-Putaiiiin ! Chuis dans cette saletééé ! Hurle t-il.

Les 5 autres hommes ont une goutte derrière la tête. Le leu se tourne vers le balafré.

-Tu vas me le payer, Mr 69 !

Les 3 vice-capitaines se regardent rapidement, puis filent rapidement en laissant de la poussière derrière eux, laissant le sexta bien con. Ce dernier devient rouge de colère en serrant les poings.

-Il va me le- Grogne-il.

-Calme-toi, Grimmjow. Dit Ichigo. C'est un lieu de détente.

Il tourne la tête vers le roux en le regardant méchamment.

-De torture, mon cul, oui ! Dit la brute. C'est plutôt un lieu de torture !

-cet énergumène a l'air vraiment attardé. Dit froidement le capitane de la 6e division.

Là, Gri-gri voit rouge. Lui, un attardé ! C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il tend la paume de sa main droite vers le capitaine.

-Retire c'que t'as dit, enflure !

-Non. Dit sèchement Byakuya.

Il regarde avec haine le noble. Dans le creux de sa main, il prépare un celo. Le roux est surpris.

-Non, arrête, Grimmjow !

-Ta gueule, Kurosaki ! Laisse-moi le griller sur place !

La capitaine reste neutre face à cette menace. D'un coup, le bleu écarquille les yeux de folie.

-Crèèèèèève !

Mais le celo s'éteint tout seul. Il ne reste plus qu'un mince filet de fumée. Les yeux de Grimmy sortent de leur orbite.

-Mais c'est quoi, ce merdier ! Mon celo s'est éteint !

-Peut-être parce que vous êtes mouillé. Dit Renji.

Le bleu regarde l'ananas d'un air ahuri.

-Te fous pas de moi, l'ananas !

-Il a peut être raison. Vu que tu n'aimes pas l'eau, ça t'affaibli. Bon, comme ça, tu te tiendras tranquille. Dit-il d'un air amusé.

La panthère ne peut supporter d'être faible. Il tremble.

-Pu… Pu…

Soudain, le gros chat rugit de colère en levant la tête et les poings.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE DE CHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTE !

A l'entente de ce hurlement, les filles se retournent, surprises. Il faut noter que le bassin où se trouvent Neliel et Cie est, par rapport au mur de pierre, symétrique avec le bassin où est Ichigo. La beauté d'émeraude est vraiment surprise de ce que signifie ce cri.

-G-Grimmjow est ici ! Ho non !

Elle s'apprête à escalader le mur de pierre, mais les autres l'interrompent.

-Mais où aller-vous, capitaine ? Lui demande Momo.

-Je dois arrêter Grimmjow !

-T-tu n'avais pas l'intention de grimper pour aller chez les garçons ? Lui demande Rukia.

-Mais il risque de tuer des innocents !

Les autres constatent que l'arrancar a l'air paniquée par la présence de son semblable.

-Mais Nel-san, Kurosaki-kun est là. Il fera quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Lui dit l'humaine.

Neliel, bien qu'elle ne soit pas rassurée par la situation et qu'elle doit intervenir, se rend compte qu'elle peut faire confiance à Ichigo. Elle redescend dans le bassin.

-Oui, Tu as raison, Orihime.

Dans un autre coin du grand bassin, nous avons un groupe de 3 jeunes filles se prélassant dans l'eau. La blonde à forte poitrine se nomme Rika, la rousse Ringo et la brune Mikan. Elles sont toutes les 3 dans la division de Neliel.

-Aaah, les copines, qu'est-ce qu'on est bien…. Dit la blonde.

C'est alors qu'elles remarquent la présence d'un singe profitant du bain. Il faut savoir que dans les sources naturelles, il arrive que des singes y prennent leur bain. Mikan et Ringo sont un peu mal à l'aise par sa présence.

-Mais que fait ce singe ici ? Se demande Ringo.

- Oui, ce n'est pas normal. Se dit Mikan. T'es dis quoi, Rika ?

La blonde, elle est émerveillée par la petite créature, les yeux en étoile.

-Waaaaa ! Il est trop mignon ! S'exclame-elle. Je le prendrai bien dans mes bras !

-Ho non ! Il a l'air sale ! Dit Mikan, dégoutée.

Mais le singe, lui, se fout de ce que vient de dire la brune. Toute ce qu'il l'intéresse, c'est les melons de la blonde, droit devant. Il saigne un peu du nez. Alors qu'il s'approche lentement de sa cible, excité par l'objectif, Ringo prend le bras de son ami.

-Viens, Rika, allons plus loin.

-Mais je voulais prendre le p'tit singe ! S'exclame la miss Wonderbra.

-Ringo a raison, dit Mikan. Il doit porter des maladies !

Les 3 filles partent, laissant le primate qui les suit du regard. Il se dirige vers le bord puis, il fait un truc bizarre : il enlève sa tête qui cache une de lion. Oui, il s'agit bien de Kon !

-Et merde, j'y étais presque ! Râle-il. Si les 2 autres n'étaient pas là, j'aurais pu passer à l'attaque !

Il pousse un soupir.

-Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ma déesse…

Il tourne la tête et qui voit-il plus loin ? Ses trois Miss Wonderbra : Neliel, Orihime et Rangiku, avec Momo et Rukia.

-Elles sont toutes là ! Dit-il en saignant du nez, les yeux exorbités. Et maîtresse Rukia aussi ! Toutes nues ! J'pouvais pas rêver mieux !

Tout excité, il remet sont masque de singe dont son museau ressort et ses yeux sont apparent.

-C'est parti !

Il plonge dans l'eau, en laissant sa tête dépasser et se dirige vers les filles. Retournons vers ces dernières. Rangiku taquine encore Neliel.

-Allez, laisse-moi encore toucher !

-Non, Rangiku. Répond la verte sans la regarder.

-Une p'tite dernière ! Insiste la rousse.

La verte, agacée, se retourne vers la rousse.

-Non ! J'en ai un peu marre que tu me pelotes sans raisons !

-Mais si, il y en a une. C'est si doux !

Durant la dispute, Momo, juste derrière sa capitaine, remarque quelque chose sur son dos, caché derrière la chevelure d'émeraude.

-Capitaine, qu'avez-vous, sur votre dos ? Un tatouage ?

-Hein, quoi ? Dit la verte en tournant la tête vers la brune.

-Fais voir ! S'exclame la bimbo, intéressée.

Elle rejoint les 4 autres pour voir la chose en question. La verte, toujours de dos, soulève sa chevelure d'émeraude, laissant apparaître le 3 en gothique tatoué sur son dos.

-C'est de ça dont tu parles, Momo ?

Les spectatrices sont surprises par ce chiffre.

-Il est donc là, ton chiffre, Nel-san… Dit Orihime.

-V-vous êtes donc si forte, capitaine… Dit Momo, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'ancien rang de sa supérieure soit si haut.

La verte se retourne rapidement, un peu gênée.

-Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, maintenant.

-Comment ça, maintenant ? Lui demande Rukia.

-Ca va faire maintenant 10 ans que je ne suis plus de l'Espada. Ce chiffre ne veut plus rien dire, maintenant, par rapport à l'espada actuelle.

_On peut faire une remarque par rapport aux tatouages. Seuls les Espadas en ont, et grâce à une substance contenue dans l'encre du tatouage, les Espadas acquièrent de nouvelles capacités, comme le Gran Rey Celo et la Caja Negacion, et évoluer dans le cas où l'Espada monte en grade._

L'Ex-Tercera commence à prendre un air mélancolique.

-Oui, comparée à la tercera actuelle, je ne suis rien. Dit-elle tristement.

La verte semble vraiment mélancolique, repensant à un évènement de sa vie d'Espada avec son ancienne fraccion. Les autres filles n'aiment pas la voir ainsi, elle qui est d'habitude si enthousiaste.

-Ne sois pas triste, Nel-san. Lui dit l'humaine. Ce n'est pas important, la force.

-Oui, le plus important, c'est ce que vous êtes au fond de votre cœur. Lui dit Momo.

La capitaine est très touchée par ces paroles, surtout qu'elle a dit la même chose à sa vice-capitaine.

-Merci, les filles. Répond-elle en souriant.

Plus loin, Kon s'approche de plus en plus des filles, habillé en singe en nageant la brasse.

-Hâte ! Trop hâte de me blottir contre la fleur rare d'Orihime, et explorer la vallée des dieux de ma déesse ! S'exclame-il, tout excité en tirant la langue et expirant du nez.

Sous l'eau, nous voyons le nounours nager en dessous de lui. Nous nous rapprochons dangereusement de lui, tel un requin. Hors de l'eau, une main apparaît derrière le petit pervers qui ne remarque rien. Cette main lui agrippe la queue.

-Hein ? Se dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu-

Soudain, la main tire Kon par la queue et l'entraîne au fond de l'eau.

-Gyaa- blbl…

Des petites bulles remontent à la surface de l'eau, puis plus rien. Le masque de singe remonte à la surface de l'eau. Rangiku remarque l'absence le la bizarroïde.

-Tiens, où est passée Nemu ?

Soudain, quelqu'un surgit brusquement de l'eau.

-KYAAAAH ! Crient Momo et Orihime.

C'est tout simplement Nemu, avec son air de rien.

-T'était où, toi ! Lui demande Rangiku.

-Je nageais. Répond-elle tout simplement.

Elle a les mains derrière le dos, semblant cacher quelque chose.

-Et j'ai trouvée ça.

Elle montre ce qu'elle cache. C'est Kon, sans son masque de singe, qu'elle tient par la queue. Il essaye de taper le robot.

-Lâche-moi, mégère, que je te casse la gueule ! Lui hurle-il.

-Kon ! Crient les filles.

Orihime, se souvenant de ce qui s'est passé le matin, rentre immédiatement dans l'eau, Momo fait de même. Rukia, elle cache juste avec les bras.

-Allez, quoi, montrez vos niches ! Leur demande le petit pervers.

-Kon ! Que fais-tu ici ! Lui demande Rukia, en colère.

-Ben, mater, maîtresse Rukia ! Lui répond-il sans gêne.

Ce dernier remarque que sa déesse cache aussi sa poitrine avec les bras, un peu rouge.

-Ben, ma déesse, pourquoi tu caches ?

-J'ai honte, c'est tout !

Le lion ne comprend pas.

-Mais normalement, ça ne te déranges pas que je me blottis contre tes trophées ! Dit la peluche, amusée.

-Mais je suis toute nue, là ! C'est plus gênant.

La peluche reste un peu perplexe.

-Mais, ma déesse…

Il tourne le regard, et là, jackpot ! Rangiku est la seule à ne rien cacher ! Il peut enfin se rincer l'œil. Il saigne du nez et bave.

-_Waaaa… Ils sont tellement gros qu'on dirait qu'ils flottent… _Pense-il avec un regard lubrique.

Le petit pervers se met à fantasmer.

-Aaaa…

**Fantasme de Kon.**

La rousse, dans une ambiance un peu coquine, allongée nue sur un canapé, prend une pose sensuelle.

-Alors, mon mignon, j'te plais ? Lui demande-elle sensuellement.

-Ouiii… Dit Kon, restant Baba devant cette beauté fatale en bavant.

Maintenant, le sosie ratée de Lolo Ferrari prend ses seins en pleine mains, le regarde encore plus sensuellement, et lui fait un bisou virtuel.

-Want plays with my boobs? Dit-elle coquinement.

Elle lui fait un petit clin d'œil coquin.

**Fin fantasme Kon**

De la fumée sort de ses oreilles et du sang sort de son nez. Il s'agite, voulant jouer avec ces merveilles.

-WOOOO, PUTAIIIIIIN ! Trop canon, j'veux toucheeeeer !

La bimbo est ravie par l'excitation du lion.

-Apparemment, je suis à son goût !

Et là, elle prend vraiment un air sexy, pour l'exciter encore plus. Ce qui est le cas. Son crâne bouillonne et une cascade sang explose de ses narines.

-SUPEEEEEEER ! Une Miss Wonderbra, juste devant moi ! J'veux joueeeeer !

Les autres filles n'aiment pas le comportement de la Bimbo.

-Rangiku-san, arrête de l'exciter ! Lui dit Momo, gênée.

-Roooh, si on peut plus s'amuser ! C'est marrant !

-Pas du tout ! S'exclame Rukia. T'es qu'une perverse !

Cette insulte ne plaît pas du tout à Matsumoto. Elle se tourne vers la brune.

-Moi, une perverse ! Dit la rousse, vexée. Planche à pain !

-Qu-quoi ! Dit Rukia. Vache à lait !

- Gosse de riche ! Réplique la rousse en rapprochant la tête de son adversaire.

Elle dit ça par rapport au fait que Rukia a été adoptée par les Kuchikis.

-Alcoolique ! Réplique Rukia en faisant reculer l'autre avec la tête.

- Naine !

-Vicelarde !

-Ringarde !

-Sorcière !

Les deux femmes se mettent à grogner en se foudroyant du regard l'une contre l'autre. Des éclairs apparaissent entre leurs yeux.

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Grognent-elles toutes les deux.

-Euh, calmez-vous… Dit Neliel, un peu gênée par la situation.

Kon, lui, essaye de se débarrasser de Nemu qui ne le lâche pas par la queue.

-Mais lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi me frotter contre ses melons !

-Dois-je me débarrasser de cette chose ? Demande Nemu aux autres filles.

-Oui ! Disent-elles toutes en chœur, impatiente du départ du pervers.

Ce dernier reste bouche bée devant cette décision.

-W-What the fuck! Dit-il, écœuré.

-Bien, dit Nemu avec indifférence.

Le robot se prépare à lancer le pervers qui panique.

-Non ! J'veux rester avec vous ! Au paradis !

-Cible verrouillée. Dit Nemu comme un robot.

Elle serre plus fort le popotin du lion et baisse le bras en arrière.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurle le lion en s'agitant.

La machine balance le lion qui hurle.

-AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa…

Nemu mat sa main au-dessus des yeux.

-Où l'as-tu lancée ? Lui demande Neliel.

-… Dans la pataugeoire.

Plus loin, la peluche, dans un bassin où l'eau fait à peine 10 cm de profondeur, se frotte les fesses en fermant un œil.

-Aïe… Où suis-je ?

Une ombre commence à apparaître derrière Kon et le couvre.

-Mini-Ken ! Dit une voix de fillette.

-En l'entendant, le petit obsédé avale sa salive, reconnaissant la voix.

-Ho non…

Il tourne la tête mécaniquement la tête derrière lui, transpirant comme un veau, les yeux blancs.

-P-pas elle…

Si ! C'est bien Yachiru Kusajishi, son pire cauchemar ! Elle est toute nue, contente de voir le nounours.

-Super ! T'es venu jouer avec moi !

Le lion, face à cette horreur, hurle en faisant la tête dans le tableau « le cri ».

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Du côté des garçons, les 3 membres du CHS se prélassent dans le jacuzzi.

-Vous croyez que mon capitaine se tient bien ? Demande Hisagi à ses potos.

-Chais pas. Dit Iba.

-Surtout comment il a hurlé, tout à l'heure ! Rajoute Le dépressif.

Le balafré réfléchit un instant.

-Oui, allons vérifier.

-Sans nous. Disent les 2 autres.

Mr 69 tire une tronche d'ahuri face à cette réaction.

-Qu-quoi ! M-mais pourquoi ?

-On n'a pas envie de risquer notre peau avec ce taré ! Dit Iba.

-Et puis c'est ton capitaine, non ? Rajoute Kira.

-Super, vraiment sympa… Dit Shûhei d'un air blasé.

Le vice-capitaine de la 9e division. Sort du bain à remous et met tout de suite sa serviette à la taille.

-Salut, les mecs !

Alors qu'il va rejoindre son capitaine, il remarque un jeune garçon tout seul dans un bassin rond. Ce dernier a les cheveux blancs.

-Mais c'est-

Il se rapproche du gamin qu'il connaît bien.

-C-Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Le jeune capitaine, entendant la voix du vice-capitaine, se retourne.

-Ha, salut Hisagi !

Ce dernier se met accroupi, intrigué par la solitude de la crevette.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tout seul ?

-Car c'est le seul bain où je peux aller.

-Le seul ? Demande Hisagi.

Le balafré remarque des glaçons dans l'eau du gnome. Intrigué, il plonge sa main dans le liquide. Il la ressort immédiatement en frémissant.

-Mais elle est super froide ! Crie-il en tremblant.

-Tu comprends, maintenant ? Lui dit Tôshirô.

-Mais comment faites-vous pour aller dans une eau aussi froide !

-J'aime pas la chaleur.

Mais le balafré ne veut pas laisser le garçonnet tout seul.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous baigner dans l'eau chaude avec nous ?

-Hisagi, lâche-moi la grappe. Répond désagréablement le capitaine.

Mr 69 est un peu vexé que le capitaine l'envoie baladé.

-Okayyy…

Plus loin, Ichigo rigole bien avec Renji. Byakuya sourit légèrement par la conversation. Le seule qui fait la gueule, c'est Grimmjow.

-Grbmbl… Grogne-il en croisant les bras.

Ichigo remarque que le bleu électrique râle.

-Bon, Grimmjow, tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la journée ! Dit Ichigo. Amuse-toi.

-« M'amuser » ? Hin ! Dit l'arrancar en râlant. Comment veux-tu que je m'amuse dans l'eau et sans me battre, Kurosaki ?

-Et Ben…

Grimmy entend des voix de femmes venant de derrière le mur de pierre, ce qui l'intrigue.

-Y'a des femmes, de l'autre côté ? Demande-il.

-Ben, oui, vu qu'on est séparés. Répond Ichigo.

L'arrancar se met à sourire perversement en rigolant. Le roux devine ses intentions.

-Non, tu n'as pas l'intention de-

-Si ! Affirme le bleu. J'veux aller les mater !

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'amusement !

-J'fais ce que je veux, Kurosaki !

-Que se passe-il ? Demande un homme.

Gri-Gri se retourne, reconnaissant sa voix. C'est son subordonné.

-Kess tu fous là, Mr 69 ?

-Voir si vous vous tenez bien. Lui répond Hisagi.

-Oui, grâce à l'eau ! Dit Renji.

Mr 69 est surpris par l'affirmation de l'ananas écarlate.

-L'eau ? Comment ça ?

-Ben lorsqu'il est dans l'eau, Grimmjow, est affaiblit. Dit l'orange.

Le bleu se retourne vers son rival, énervé qu'il lui révèle ça.

-La ferme, Kurosaki !

Scarface est abasourdi par la révélation.

-Affaibli ?

La panthère rougit de honte. Mr 69 pouffe de rire en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

-Pffpff…

D'un coup, Grimmjow le regarde d'un air méchant.

-Te fous pas de moi ou je te bute !

Le vice-capitaine s'arrête, évitant un éventuel bourre-pif de la part d son supérieur.

-Sinon, qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire, capitaine ?

-Ben, mater les femmes ! Répond simplement le matou.

Hisagi est vraiment surpris.

-M-mais ça va pas ! Ca ne se fait pas, en société !

-Mon cul, oui ! Je l'emmerde, ta société !

-Vous êtes vraiment pervers, en fait !

Surprise, Grimmjow tape son subordonné avec le coude ! Un geste amical de sa part !

-Allons, M 69, Chuis sûr que toi aussi, t'aimes bien voir les nanas à poil ! T'en as une en vue ?

Hisagi écarquille les yeux, se raidissant, pensant à quelque chose.

-Une…en vue ?

Il commence à rêver éveillé d'une autre vice-capitaine qu'il apprécie beaucoup.

**Fantasme de Shûhei.**

Au plus profond de la jungle, nous entendons des cris de babouins. Effectivement, ces animaux, au moins une bonne vingtaine, semblent poursuivre une proie. Devant eux, une jeune exploratrice aux longs cheveux un peu roux, aux yeux bleus clairs, lèvres pulpeuses. ayant un grain de beauté du côté droit de la lèvre inférieure. Elle porte un short marron, le haut de même couleur, dont elle a un grand décolleté. Tellement qu'elle court vite pour échapper aux singes, son énorme poitrine rebondit beaucoup. Elle bouge les feuilles des plantes lui gênant le passage. Les bêtes gagnent du terrain, rattrapant la jolie aventurière. L'un deux, le plus près d'elle, arrive à agripper sa veste et le lui arrache. La femme étant en chemise donne un bon coup de pied dans les couilles du macaque.

-Lâche-moi, sale bête !

La bête serre les dents et a les larmes aux yeux tellement que la douleur est atroce. La jeune femme continue de courir, laissant la pauvre bête se rouler par terre, mains sur son appareil génital. Ce dernier se fait marcher dessus par tous ses congénères qui poursuivent la fragile créature. Malheureusement, un grand mur de pierre arrête la jeune femme qui se retourne, face à ses poursuivants en fureur. Bloquée, dos contre le mur, elle la larme à l'œil, croyant voir sa dernière heure arriver.

-N-non…

Les babouins crient de plus en plus forts vers leur proie. On peu remarquer qu'ils ont l'air excité par la poitrine de l'exploratrice. Instinct primaire de primate mâle.

-AU SECOUUUUURS ! hurle la femelle en détresse.

En haut d'un arbre, juste au dessus nous apercevons une ombre humaine, apparemment un homme, assiste à la scène. Alors que les macaques foncent vers la victime, on entend un cri d'animal étrange.

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAAA HOOO HAAA HAAA HOOO HAAA HOOOOOOO…

Devant l'exploratrice, un homme atterrit brusquement au sol, faisant bouger les feuilles au sol, restant accroupi. Les singes s'arrêtent brusquement. L'homme se relève. Il a des cheveux violets foncés en bataille, Un longue marque bleu foncée sur le côté gauche passant au-dessus de son nez, les yeux perçants, trois griffures à l'œil droit, et un 69 sur sa joue gauche. Il porte une peau de bête à l'entrejambe. La femme est surprise par cette apparition. Les singes, eux, reste devant lui, apeurés. Le sauvage les regarde méchamment. Il se met à tambouriner son torse et poussant son cri précédent. Les babouins, effrayés, s'enfuient tous en poussant d'horribles cris de terreur.

-Grrr… Grogne l'homme en fronçant des sourcils.

La beauté de la jungle est impressionnée par ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. Elle a été sauvée par un homme sauvage ! Elle hésite à lui parler.

-Heu…monsieur ?

Immédiatement, l'homme se retourne en se positionnant comme un gorille et grogne face à l'aventurière, surprise par cette réaction.

-GRRRR !

-J-je ne vous veux aucun mal, je…

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Dit-elle si gentiment.

Le sauvage est fasciné par la beauté de cette étrange créature.

-Grompf ? Pousse-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Il se rapproche doucement, émerveillé. La femme s'agenouille.

-Je vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sauvage semble attiré par une partie précise de l'anatomie de l'exploratrice car il regarde en bavant le grand décolleté de la femme.

-Ooooooh… Grogne-il.

Timidement, il pose son doigt sur la surcharge mammaire de la bimbo qui en est un peu surprise. Cette matière volumineuse, à la fois ferme et douce… Mais la rousse ne se vexe pas ça l'amuse.

-Hhi ! Vous n'en avez jamais vus ? Ca s'appelle des seins.

-S…se…seins ? Répète l'homme de la jungle.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Dit la rousse en souriant. Attendez.

L'aventurière commence à déboutonner sa chemise, ce qui intrigue l'homme.

-Hmmm ? Pousse-il.

- Vous voulez mieux les voir ?

Nous la voyons de dos. Sans gêne, au beau milieu de la jungle, elle ouvre complètement sa chemise, lassant à l'air ses trophées.

-Allez-y. Vous pouvez même les toucher, si vous voulez.

Les yeux de l'homme de la jungle sortent de leur orbite, un torrent de sang gicle de ses narines. Il se met à s'agiter, tambourine violemment le sol en poussant des cris, laisse pendre sa langue baveuse, tellement qu'il est excité devant ces merveilles de la nature. On remarque même qu'il a une érection sous sa peau de bête à son entrejambe.

**Fin** **fantasme de Shûhei.**

Shûhei tellement du nez qu'il met sa main devant les narines pour arrêter le flux. Les autres sont un peu perplexes.

-Hei… ça va, Hisagi ? Demande Renji.

-Oui-oui, ça ira ! Répond Hisagi, Je me suis juste cogné le nez.

-Mais… où ? Demande Ichigo.

Le sexta, lui a tout compris.

-Ha ! J'en étais sûr ! Toi aussi, tu veux voir les filles à poil ! S'exclame-il, ravi.

-N-ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que vous ! Dit Scarface, embarrassé.

C'est alors que Kira et Iba viennent quand même, assistant à la scène. Leur camarade les regarde.

-Vous voilà enfin !

Ils le regardent d'un air bizarre.

-Quoi ? Demande Hisagi en enlevant sa main, le saignement fini.

- Ne me dis pas que tu fantasmais encore sur Matsumoto ? Demande le vice-capitaine de la 7e division.

Celui de la 9e rougit comme une pivoine.

-M-mais pas du tout !

-Alors pourquoi tu saignes ? Demande le dépressif.

-J-je me suis cogné le nez, c'est tout ! Dit Hisagi, gêné.

-C'est ça, oui… Disent les deux compères en même temps avec une goutte sur la tête.

Renji, voyant qu'Ichigo ne comprend pas trop lui explique.

-En fait, il paraît que Hisagi a des sentiments pour Matsumoto. Lui chuchote-il à l'oreille.

-Rangiku ? Elle se sait ? Demande le roux.

-Chais pas. En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit réciproque ! Dit l'ananas en ricanant.

Hisagi se retourne, ayant entendu les chuchotements.

-Hé, j'vous entends, j'vous signale !

De l'autre côté, alors que les filles papotent, Nemu sort son tire-lait pour prélever le lait de Neliel, qui est dos à elle. La vice-capitaine, alors que la capitaine papote, lui tapote l'épaule.

-Capitaine Tu Oderschvank ?

Neliel se retourne vers elle.

-Oui, Nemu ? Lui demande-elle.

-Permettez.

Immédiatement, elle met la ventouse sur le mamelon droit de Neliel qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !, Dit-elle, paniquée.

-Restez calme, Capitaine tu Oderschvank.

Les 4 autres sont aussi surprises que l'arrancar.

-Laisse Nel-san tranquille ! Dit l'humaine.

La vice-capitaine de la 12e division appuie sur la gâchette pour pomper le soi-disant lait d'atrrancar sans gêne. La beauté d'émeraude ne sait pas quoi faire, tellement que ça la perturbe.

-Mais… Mais…

D'ailleurs, l'effet de suçon lui fait un peu mal elle en rougit.

-A-arrête… Dit-elle, gêné.

Mais la vice-capitaine continue la traite. Mais aucun liquide ne coule dans le biberon qui doit le récupérer. Elle décolle l'appareil du sein de la jeune femme qui met sa main dessus, restant rouge de honte. Momo et Orihime viennent vers elle.

-Capitaine Neliel, ça va aller ?

-Elle ne t'a pas fait mal, Nel-san ?

-Non, ça ira. Leur répond-elle.

Nemu regarde le récipient en louchant vers l'intérieur, constatant qu'il est vide.

-… Il n'y a rien.

-Nemu. Apelle Neliel.

La vice-capitaine se tourne vers la capitaine qui reste perplexe.

-P-pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? Lui demande-elle, perturbée.

-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres du seigneur Mayuri.

Toutes sont surprises, surtout Neliel.

-C-comment !

L'âme artificielle met ses mains vers le pubis.

-Je suis venue ici dans le seul but de prélever du lait d'arrancar, capitaine Tu Oderschvank. Dit Nemu indifféremment.

-M-mais il ne peut pas me lâcher avec ça ! Se vexe la verte.

Mais elle se calme tout de suite, pensant à un détail.

-Mais, pourquoi avoir acceptée une telle tâche ? Tu aurais dû refuser.

Nemu, pendant un instant, reste calme, puis reprend la parole.

-Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le seigneur Mayuri m'a créée, et je suis à son service. Dit-elle sur un ton grave, le regard sombre.

La capitaine croit halluciner par ces propos.

-T-tu es… sa fille ?

-Et une âme artificielle ? Demande Rukia.

-Oui. Répond simplement Nemu.

-J'me disais bien aussi, que t'étais bizarre ! Dit sans gêne Rangiku.

L'œuvre de Mayuri ne fait pas attention à ce que vient de dire la bimbo.

-Mais vous n'avez pas de lait, Capitaine Tu Oderschvank. Quand le seigneur Mayuri l'apprendra…

Elle détourne le regard, n'osant dire les conséquences. L'émeraude sent de la tristesse en Nemu.

-Nemu, peux-tu me prêter cet objet ?

-Bien sûr, capitaine Tu Oderschvank. Lui répond Nemu.

Elle le lui passe sans se poser de questions. Neliel le regarde un instant.

-Humm…

Et d'un coup, elle écrase l'objet dans son poing droit avec toute sa force. Nemu écarquille les yeux.

-Qu-

L'arrancar ouvre la main, laissant tomber les débris de l'appareil dans l'eau bouillante.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ! Demande Nemu.

-Cet objet symbolisait ta soumission. Je l'ai donc détruit. Dit Neliel sur un ton sérieux.

-Mais si le seigneur Mayuri s'en rend compte, il va me- Dit-elle perturbée.

Elle semble paniquée, prête à pleurer.

-Me… me… Bégaye-elle.

Les autres ne l'avaient jamais vue dans un tel état de désespoir.

-Nemu… Dit Momo.

-I-il te maltraite ? Te demande Neliel.

Nemu n'ose répondre, tellement qu'elle en souffre. On a l'impression qu'une autre personnalité commence à ressurgir. Neliel s'en veut de l'avoir fait pleurer. Elle s'approche de Nemu et lui prend l'épaule. Cette dernière relève la tête.

-Ne te laisse pas malmener ainsi. Il faut que tu lui dises d'arrêter.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je suis qu'une subordonnée et sa création, pour lui, un objet.

-Tu n'es pas un objet, Nemu. Tu es vivante, non ? Et puis, je suis sûre qu'en tant que père et malgré ce qu'il te fait subir, il t'aime. Lui répond-elle en souriant.

La vice-capitaine est surprise par la compassion que lui donne la capitaine. Et puis son sourire est si beau on dirait un ange.

-Ne sois plus triste. Souris.

Nemu, étrangement se met à sourire, ce qui est rare, chez elle.

-Merci.

Elle remarque que Momo, Rukia et Rangiku restent bouche bée.

-Tu sais sourire, toi ! Lui dit la bimbo.

Immédiatement, Nemu reprend son air neutre. Elle se tourne vers la verte.

-Capitaine Tu Oderschvank, désolée de vous avoir fait ça.

-Non, ce n'est pas si grave. Lui répond Neliel en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, Kira et Iba regardent vers le haut en direction du mur.

-J'en étais sûr… Dit Iba.

-Il a craqué. Rajoute Izuru.

En regardant le mur de pierre, on voit Grimmjow et Shûhei escalader, serviette à la taille.

-Hé, Mr 69 ! T'en a envie, hein ?

-C-ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, capitaine ! Lui dit Scarface. Je vous surveille.

-Ca aurait été plus facile de défoncer le mur, non ?

-Mais non ! Il f aut être le plus discret possible !

Le bleu s'arrête, regardant son subordonné bizarrement.

-Quoi !

-Donc tu l'as déjà fait ! Dit Gri-Gri avec un sourire narquois.

-M-mais pas du tout ! Dit Hisagi en rougissant. Je ne suis pas un pervers !

On entend Ichigo les appeler.

-Attendez !

Les 2 de la 9e division regardent en bas, voyant le rouquin, vêtu comme eux,, grimper aussi. Il arrive à leur hauteur.

-T'es venu mater aussi, Kurosaki ? Lui demande l'arrancar.

-P-pas du tout ! Répond le shinigami en rougissant. C'est pour vous dire de ne pas le faire, surtout toi, Grimmjow !

-Ecrase ! On fait ce qu'on veut !

-Mais imagine leur réaction, en te voyant.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-M'en fiche ! Conclut-il. Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher ! Allez, viens, Mr 69.

Les 2 poursuivent la montée. Ichigo, voulant éviter le pire, les poursuit. Durant ceci, de l'autre côté, Matsumoto, toujours à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, a une petite question sur les lèvres.

-Dis, Neliel.

Cette dernière se retourne vers son interlocutrice, sans se douter de ce qu'il l'attend.

-Oui Rangiku ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi, Ichigo ?

La verte commence à rougir.

-C-comment ça !

-Ben t'es toujours à le prendre dans tes bras et puis ce livre qui tu lis, « La princesse des cerisiers ». Alors j'ai pensée que tu étais… Tu vois…

Neliel est vraiment gênée par ce que lui dit la fouineuse.

-A-arrête de te faire des idées ! Ichigo est un ami, c'est tout !

-Mon œil, oui ! Elles disent toutes ça !

-Ben…

En haut, Grimmjow et Hisagi sont en haut. Le gros chat bave.

-Gaaaaaaah… Fait-il avec un filet de bave.

Dans cette partie du complexe, pleins de femelles shinigamis dans leur plus simple appareil. L'Eden, un vrai Harem. Hisagi, lui, admire rouge comme une tomate. Le rouquin arrive.

-Bon, maintenant, descendez !

-La ferme et admire ! Lui dit le bleu électrique.

Le jeune homme tourne la tête et en voyant toutes ces charmantes créatures, rougit et ferme les yeux en détournant la tête, honteux. Shûhei. Regarde en bas et voit quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Hé, capitaine, regardez !

Grimmy regarde à son tour vers cette direction et écarquille les yeux.

-Punaise ! S'exclame-il.

Juste en bas, nos amies les filles, dont Neliel et Matsumoto semblant se disputer. Ils saignent du nez car ils ont une belle vue de dessus des seins de ces deux dernières. Le bleu est plus attiré par Neliel, le balafré par Rangiku, bien sûr.

-Whaaaaa… Disent-ils en même temps.

Le Sexta tremble et serre les dents tellement que ça l'excite de voir toutes ces jolies formes.

-C'est trop, j'y vais !

Il s'apprête à sauter, mais son vice-capitaine le retient.

-Non, attendez !

Il tire son supérieur, assez facilement vu qu'il est affaibli par l'eau, et le cache.

-Laisse-moi y aller, si non j'te b-

-Non, c'est trop dangereux ! Il y a la capitaine Tu Oderschvank, qui est la plus forte du groupe ! Elle nous le fera payer et vous en avez fait les frais, il me semble !

C'est alors qu'il se remémore à la foi où il a vue Neliel toute nue lorsqu'elle sortait de sa douche, alors qu'il faisait ses besoins dans les toilettes de cette dernière, et il a reçu une bonne torgnole. Il avale sa salive.

-Bon, il nous faut un éclaireur pour voir si la voie est libre. Propose Hisagi.

-Ben, moi !

- Non ! Vous êtes trop violent !

-Toi, alors !

Shûhei transpire un peur, peur de la réaction de sa bien aimée.

-Je… Ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Dégonflé ! Lui dit son supérieur.

Hisagi réfléchit un instant à la solution.

-Il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse les mettre en confiance.

-Oui mais… Dit Grimmy.

-Qui ? Disent-ils en même temps.

Ils tournent la tête vers leur droite, voyant Ichigo, toujours les yeux fermés.

-Ne regarde pas... Ne regarde pas… Répète-il.

Les deux acolytes se regardent, puis font un sourire narquois.

En bas, Rangiku continue de harceler la capitaine à qui ça agace.

-Allez, entre filles, tu peux me le dire !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

La cruche, elle, remarque leur dispute, ce qui l'intrigue.

- Nel-san, Rangiku-san, de quoi vous parlez ?

La vice-capitaine de la 10e division se retourne joyeusement.

Je lui demande si elle a des sent-

Immédiatement, l'arrancar bouche la bouche de la shinigami, pour éviter le pire.

-Hmmmhmmmhmm !

-Quoi ? Demande la rousse.

-Rien rien ! dit la verte, gênée. Ce n'est pas important hein Rangiku ?

Elle lâche son emprise sur la bimbo qui reprend son souffle.

-Mais si ! Dis-lui ! Ca va l'intéresser, en plus !

-Mais quoi, Nel-san ? Demande Orihime.

Neliel est vraiment embarrassée, surtout devant Orihime, vu qu'elle a compris les sentiments de cette dernière pour Ichigo.

-Et bien... Je…

L'hésitation est interrompue par des voix venant d'en haut.

-M-mais lâchez-moi ! Que faites-vous ! Dit un jeune homme.

Elles regardent toutes en haut, intriguées. C'est alors que par-dessus le mur on jette un adolescent à cheveux roux.

-AAAAAAAH ! Crie-il.

La verte le reconnaît malgré la vitesse à laquelle il tombe.

-Mais c'est-

La masse humaine tombe comme une pierre dans l'eau, éclaboussant les filles dans un gros plouf. Elles ont les cheveux entièrement trempés. On voit des petites bulles à la surface. D'un coup surgit Ichigo, reprenant de l'air. Il est un peu courbé, la tête baissé et touche son ventre, vu qu'il a fait un plat.

-Les salauds ! Ils vont m'entendre ! Dit-il.

En levant la tête il a une paire d'obus juste en face de lui. Il rougit.

-Ichigo ? Dit une voix aigue.

-Aaaah ! Crie-il en reculant, affolé. Mais qu'est-ce que-

Et ce qu'il voit en reculant l'abasourdit. Devant lui, Le groupe de fille, le regardant, étonnées. Il avait en face de lui la poitrine de Neliel.

-Kyaaaah ! Crie Orihime en cachant ses melons, toute rouge.

Elle se retourne, trop gêné.

-_K-kurosaki-kun me voit toute nue ! Kurosaki-kun me voit toute nue !_ Répète-elle dans sa tête.

-Je…je… Bégaye le roux ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Rukia s'avance vers lui, en colère.

-Ichigo ! C'est quoi, ces manières ! Oser aller dans le bain des femmes ! Tu es un pervers, maintenant !

-M-mais Rukia ! C'est eux, qui m'on poussés, là-haut ! Dit-il en pointant le haut du mur, pour se disculper.

La brune regarde dans la direction donnée par le rouquin, mais aucune présence n'y est. Elle fronce les sourcils et revient au roux.

-Tu ne te fous pas un peu de moi ? Il n'y a personne. Dit-elle, les bras croisés.

- Mais si, je t'assure ! Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose ! Et-

-Ichigo. Dit une voix aigue, ce qui l'interrompt.

L'Ex-Tercera s'avance vers lui, la naine la laisse passer. Elle reste devant lui, le regardant. Ichigo lève légèrement la tête, vu qu'elle est un peu plus grande que lui. Lui, 1,74m, et elle 1,76m. Enfin, pour deux centimètres…

-Que veux-tu, Nel ? Lui demande-il.

Elle reste calme. Puis soudainement, elle ouvre grand les bras tout en faisant un grand sourire.

-ICHI-

Ho non. Marmonne Ichigo, le sentant mal.

D'un coup elle le prend violemment dans ses bras.

-GOOOOOOOOOO !

Les autres regardent avec surprise Neliel serrant très fort le pauvre Ichigo qui crie de douleur. Sauf Nemu, comme d'habitude, reste neutre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

-Ichigo ! Tu es finalement venu te baigner avec nous ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! dit-elle, toute hystérique.

Neliel, tout en l'enlaçant, bouge de droite à gauche, ce qui crée plein d'éclaboussures. Le shinigami tente de se dégager en poussant sur les épaules de l'arrancar, mais cette dernière tient ferme.

-A-Arrête, Nel ! T-tu colles ta poitrine contre moi ! Dit-il un peu gêné.

Effectivement, les seins de la beauté d'émeraude, tellement qu'elle enlace le rouquin, s'écrasent sur son torse.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! crie-elle de plus belle.

Le pauvre Ichigo en détresse tourne la tête vers son amie Rukia.

-Rukia, aide-moi !

-Non. Si ça te fait mal, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Dit-elle en le regardant sévèrement.

-Quoi ! Dit-il ahuri. T'es imm- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

La verte le serre plus fort, ce qui fait craquer ses os.

-Ichigooooo !

Cette scène amuse Rangiku.

-Il doit apprécier, notre Ichigo national !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Lui dit Momo. Tu vois bien qu'il a mal !

Inoue veut arrêter la verte, mais reste à sa place, de peur qu'il voit ses seins.

-N-Nel-san, tu devrais arrêter… Lui dit-elle gênée. Il souffre.

C'est alors que débarque Nanao, venant les voir.

-Quels sont ces cris ? Demande-elle ne remettant ses lunettes. C'est un lieu de-

Elle s'arrête. Devant elle, la capitaine de la 5e division serrant ce qui semble bien être un homme. La verte, en la voyant, arrête, laissant Ichigo reprendre son souffle.

-Salut, Nanao ! Dit-elle joyeusement en levant la main.

-Détente.

Cette dernière, lunettes de travers, reste statique en prenant un air ahuri en voyant un mâle ici. Lorsqu'Ichigo la voit, il se sent mal à l'aise.

-Heu, c-c'est accidentel…

Elle commence à trembler nerveusement en serrant les dents.

-C-c'est un scan…Scan…

Elle se retourne et s'en va, comme si de rien n'était.

-RRRRRRR ! Grogne-elle.

Les membres du CFS sont surpris par le comportement de la vice-présidente.

-Ben, elle ne pique pas une crise ? Se demande La vice-capitaine de la 10e division.

-Pourtant, je l'ai entendue râler. Rajoute Momo

L'orage parti, le shinigami remplaçant essaye de s'enfuir discrètement, mais l'Ex tercera le remarque.

-Où tu vas, Ichigo ?

Il s'arrête subitement, comme elle l'a vu filer en catimini. Il se retourne, main sur le dos du crâne, gêné.

-Ben, je retourne de l'autre côté.

- Mais reste ! Lui supplie Neliel. S'te plaît !

-M-mais Nel ! J-je ne peux pas !

La beauté d'émeraude le prend par le bras et le tire, ce qui l'entraîne.

-Allez, reste ! Ce sera mieux, tous ensemble !

-M-mais lâche-moi, Nel !

Dit le roux en paniquant un peu.

Il essaye de se dégager, mais l'arrancar lui tien le bras bien fermement. Orihime, en voyant ce que fait Neliel, commence à paniquer.

-Non, Nel-san, ne fait pas ça ! Supplie la rousse.

-Allons, il ne nous fera rien de mal, hein, Ichigo ?

-Ben…Dit celui-ci.

-M-mais même ! C'est trop gênant ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Dit Rangiku.

La vice-capitaine de la 5e division n'apprécie pas trop cette idée, pour les même raisons qu'Orihime.

-C-capitaine Neliel… Dit-elle timidement en rougissant.

Nemu en reste indifférente.

-…

En haut du mur, Grimmjow et Shûhei sont abasourdis par le pot qu'a Ichigo de rester avec toutes ces créatures de rêves.

-Oh le bâtard ! Disent-ils en chœur.

La vice-présidente du CFS est dans le bain à remous, les bras croisés sur le bord du bassin, pensant à ce scandale.

-Un homme dans le bain des femmes ! On aura tout vu ! Enrage-elle. Et ça ne dérange personne, en plus !

Derrière elle une main métisse sui tapote le dos avec le doigt.

-Hé. Dit la propriétaire de cette main.

La binoclarde se retourne en criant de surprise.

-AAAAAH !

C'est Yoruichi, intriguée par l'état de la vice-capitaine.

-Hé, relax ! Lui dit l'ex-capitaine.

Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !

-T'as l'air sur les nerfs qu'il y a-t-il ? Faut se détendre !

L'hystérique est vexée par les propos de la métisse.

-« Se détendre » ! Comment pourrais-je me détendre avec ce shinigami remplaçant dans le bain des femmes, hein ! Dit Nanao, énervée.

-Ichigo est ici ? Lui demande la féline

-Oui ! Le pire, c'est que ça ne dérange pas cette arrancar et l'autre perverse ! Ce n'est pas choquant !

La perverse, c'est Rangiku. La métisse, en entendant ce fait divers, Fait un petit sourire.

-Vraiment, hein ? Dit-elle d'un air malicieux. C'est intéressant.

To be continued…


	22. Chap 20: la perversité à l'état pure

**Chap 20 : La perversité à l'état pure**

Retrouvons le rouquin. Nous voyons sa tête en gros plan. Il est un peu rouge, les yeux écarquillés et transpire un peu.

-Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder… Se répète-il à lui-même.

En reculant, sur un plan d'ensemble, nous comprenons sa gêne. Il est entourés de beautés à en faire tomber plus d'un entièrement nues. Rangiku, Orihime, encore toute gênée d'être nue devant l'homme de sa vie, Nemu, toujours aussi neutre, et bien sûr Neliel. Bon, il y a aussi Rukia et Momo, mais comparée aux autres… Il a gardé sa serviette sur lui, pour LE cacher. L'ex tercera se frotte à lui, vu qu'elle est content qu'elle soit là. Heureusement pour lui, vu qu'elle a les bras un peu collés l'un contre l'autre, sa poitrine ne le touche pas.

-Hmmm… Ta peau est si douce, Ichigo ! Lui dit-elle en se frottant à lui.

-Heu, si tu le dis… Répond le rouquin, gêné.

Le shinigami est honteux d'être comme un sultan dans son harem, entouré de ses prétendantes. Et puis, le comportement de la verte à son égard l'intrigue.

-Dis-moi, Nel.

-Oui, Ichigo ? Dit-elle en se décollant de lui.

Ichigo veut la regarder, mais à peine il voit sa poitrine, il détourne son regard en rougissant.

-Alors ?

-Ne le prend pas mal, mais…ça ne te déranges pas d'être…nue devant moi ?

L'émeraude regarde sa nudité, puis Ichigo qui regarde ailleurs.

-Ca te gêne que je sois nue ?

Kurosaki se retourne, confus.

-P-pas du tout ! On est dans des bains publics, on est obligés d'être nu ! Lui répond-il. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui demander ça ?_

-Pour ta question…

Le shinigami tourne juste la tête en essayant de ne pas zieuter sur ses seins. IL s'attend à ce que ça la vexe. Mais non, elle sourit.

-Ca ne me déranges pas, du moment que c'est toi. Dit-elle gaiement.

- Nel…

Sans qu'il s'y attende, son amie le prend dans ses bras par le côté.

-Oooh, tu sans que je t'adore ! Dit joyeusement Neliel en se collant à lui.

Le vizard sent le sein droit de l'arrancar se coller à son bras gauche, ce qui l'embarrasse.

-A-Arrête, Nel !

La vice-capitaine de la 5e division s'empresse d'essayer de l'arrêter.

-Capitaine ! Lâchez-le et laissez-le partir !

Ragiku la fouineuse, ayant tout vue, est intéressée.

-_Ichigo est vraiment coincé ! Je devrais intervenir dans leur histoire. _Pense-elle, malicieuse, l'index sur les lèvres.

Du côté de la pataugeoire, Kon en gros plan, assis. En voyant le rouquin avec toutes ces beautés, il enrage.

-Salaud d'Ichigo ! Ca aurait dû être moi que ma déesse prend dans ses bras !

On entend Yachiru juste à côté.

-Un, deux.

En reculant, nous voyant qu'il est entre les jambes de la petite, en haut du petit toboggan.

-Trois !

Elle prend la peluche, se laissant glisser sur le toboggan.

-Ouiiiiiii ! Pousse-elle.

Arrivé en bas, la gamine se relève, joyeuse. Kon, lui, rechigne.

-Allez, encore un tour !

Là c'en est trop. Le petit lion craque. Il se relève, énervé.

-Ras le cul ! Y en a marre !

-Ben, qu'il y a-t-il, Mini Ken ? Dit-elle avec son air naïf.

- Arrête, avec ta tête de mignonne ! Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on s'est tapé de truc de merde depuis tout-à l'heure ! J'veux aller rejoindre ma déesse ! Elle au moins, elle a des formes !

Il commence à partir, mais Yachiru l'empoigne et le prend dans ses bras.

-Tu restes ! Aujourd'hui, tu es à moi, Mini-Ken !

Il se débat pour se libérer, voulant aller au jardin d'Eden, mais elle ne le lâche pas.

-Mais lâche-moi, sale gamine de merde !

Orihime, n'osant toujours pas approcher Ichigo, voit aussi Neliel enlacer celui-ci. Elle se retourne et pousse un soupir. Rukia, voyant que son amie n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, vient la voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Inoue ?

-R-rien, Kuchiki-san ! Répond la rousse.

-Allez, dis-le moi.

L'humaine pousse un soupir et se lance.

-Nel-san n'a pas de pudeur avec Kurosaki-kun, elle exprime ses sentiments. Alors que moi, je reste dans mon coin, de peur qu'il me mate. Je suis pitoyable.

La noble n'aime pas voir son amie déprimer comme ça.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Va le voir.

La rousse se retourne, surprise.

-Quoi ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais l'approcher ainsi !

-Il ne te matera pas, il n'est pas comme ça. Ne sois pas timide. Dit la brune en souriant pour la rassurer.

-Tu crois, Kuchiki-san ?

-Oui.

En haut, Grimmy enrage de voir son rival se faire enlacer par celle qu'il déteste le plus

-Moi, j'me reçois une baffe, et lui, il a le droit à un câlin ! L'enfoiré ! J'vais me le faire ! Dit-il en voulant sauter.

Mais son subordonné l'en empêche en le tirant par le bras.

-Non, capitaine !

-Lâche-moi, que je lui casse la gueule ! Dit le bleu.

-Calmez-vous, d'accord ?

L'arrancar le dévisage puis détourne le regard, agacé.

-Tch ! Sale lâche ! D'accord, mais laisse-moi faire un truc.

En bas, Ichigo est délivré de l'enlacement de Neliel qui se fait passer un savon par sa subordonnée.

-Capitaine, arrêtez de l'étouffer comme ça !

-mais c'est que… J'aime bien le prendre dans mes bras… Dit sa supérieure en mettant la main sur le dos de son crâne.

Le roux, lui, entend un chuchotement venant d'en haut.

-Psss !

Il regarde en haut. C'est Grimmjow, le regardant méchamment.

-Hm ? Grimmjow ?

Le gros matou fait un bon fuck lui étant destiné, ce qui le surprend.

-Mais que-

Gri-Gri en rajoute une couche avec un deuxième fuck avec l'autre main. Une main prend le crâne de l'Espada et le ramène en arrière. Kurosaki reste abasourdi par ce geste.

-Mais il m'insulte, ce-

Neliel remarque qu'il parle tout seul.

-A qui tu parles ?

Le jeune home se trouve bien idiot, à penser à haute voix.

-A-à personne ! Balbutie celui-ci.

Ils sont tous les deux face-à-face. Le rouquin rougit vu la faible distance entre eux. Il sent presque les mamelons de son amie, ce qu'il remarque.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demande Neliel. Tu es tout rouge.

-Euh… Euh…

Matsumoto, derrière lui, voit l'occasion de forcer les choses.

-_Maintenant ! _Pense-elle, l'œil droit scintillant.

Elle s'approche discrètement derrière lui, l'air de rien. Elle regarde aux alentours si personne ne la remarque, puis, en faisant un sourire au coin, elle donne un coup sec d'épaule dans le dos du héros. Celui-ci perd l'équilibre et commence à pencher vers son amie.

-Que !

-Hein ? Pousse la verte.

Orihime, timidement en regardant ailleurs, s'avance vers son âme sœur.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Orihime, il ne regardera pas tes seins… _Se répète-elle dans la tête.

Elle remet son regard en face et prend un air content.

-Tu vas bien, Ku-

Elle s'interrompt subitement, à ce qui ce passe face à elle. Elle écarquille les yeux, croyant halluciner.

-Rosaki…Kun ?

L'homme de sa vie donne un baiser à Neliel, son amie ! Les 2 écarquillent les yeux, tremblotant et aussi rouges l'un que l'autre, se rendant compte de leur action. La verte recule rapidement, main sur la bouche, abasourdie, le visage entièrement rouge.

-I-Ichigo ! P-pourquoi tu m'as-

-A-Attends, Nel , ce n'est pas-

-Kurosaki-kun. Interrompt une voix.

Le héros se retourne vers Orihime qui le regarde bizarrement.

-Euh, Inoue, ne te fais pas de fausses idées, je… Dit le roux, embarrassé par la situation.

La rouquine est prête à pleurer, larme à l'œil.

-Comment tu as pu-

En la voyant comme ça, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

-N-ne pleure pas ! C'est un malentendu !

Rukia vient réconforter son amie, et regarde le rouquin avec sévérité.

-T'est content de toi, Ichigo ! T'est vraiment le roi des imbéciles !

-Quoi ! S'exclame Ichigo. Mais je n'ai pas voulu…faire ça à Nel !

-Mais c'est ce que tu as fait, idiot !

-Non. Dit une voix neutre de femme.

Tous le monde, à part Neliel, perturbée, se retourne vers Nemu.

-Ichigo Kurosaki n'est pas responsable de son acte. La coupable…

Elle pointe du doigt sans tendre le bras la bimbo.

-Rangiku Matsumoto. Conclut-elle indifféremment.

Voyant tous les autres la regarder, la coupable joue la comédie ne prenant un air confus.

-Mais où vas-tu chercher de telles idées, Nemu. Lui dit-elle en cognant la tête de celle-ci avec le poing. Ichigo a le droit de bécoter qui il veut, non ?

Momo, témoin de la scène, doit intervenir.

-Je t'as vue, Rangiku-san ! Tu l'as poussé avec l'épaule.

Avec un témoin et toute cette pression, elle craque.

-Oui, c'est-moi ! Si on ne peut plus s'amuser ! S'exclame-elle en râlant et en croisant les bras.

-Mais tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ! Lui dit le roux. A cause de toi, je fait passer pour le méchant qui fait pleurer les filles !

-Rhooo, tout de suite les grands mots !

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur la méchante de service, le vizard se tourne vers l'autre victime.

-Tu vous, N-

Mais cette dernière n'est plus là.

-Ben, où-est-elle ? Demande-il en regardant partout.

-Elle a pris sa serviette et a disparue en faisant un sonido. Lui répond Momo.

-Zut ! Moi qui voulais la taquiner ! Dit l'emmerdeuse.

Le héros est un peu inquiet pour son amie.

-Nel…

Retrouvons cette dernière dans un autre bassin, isolée des autres. Elle touche ses lèvres du bout des doigts, l'acte de tout à l'heure envahissant son esprit.

-_I-Ichigo m'a embrassée ! M-mon premier baiser…_

La beauté essaye de se remémorer de cette sensation nouvelle pour elle, tout en effleurant ses lèvres.

-_C'était si…Si…_

Elle n'arrive pas à trouver le mot adéquat; tout cela la chamboule. Elle entend un bruit sourd au plus profond d'elle. En posant son poing su sa poitrine, elle ressent son cœur la marteler de l'intérieur comme un marteau piqueur sur du béton.

-P-pourquoi mon cœur bat si fort ?Se demande-elle. Juste pour ce baiser ?

Tellement que les battements sont intenses, elle a le souffle court. Elle en est perturbée.

-M-mon dieu… Que m'arrive-il ?

Alors qu'elle est perplexe, une ombre féminine s'approche derrière elle.-Capitaine Tu Oderschvank ?

L'arrancar sursaute et se retourne, reprenant son souffle. Ce n'est que Miyabi Hikifune.

-Vous allez bien ? Lui demande cette dernière.

La verte délaisse sa panique en voyant la blonde.

-Oh, Capitaine Hikifune ! Vous êtes finalement venue ! Dit-elle, ravie.

-Euh…Oui…

-Vous voulez rester avec moi ? Demande l'ex-Tercera. Ca me ferait tellement plaisir !

La blonde est un peu gênée par la proposition. Elle, avec cette arrancar ? Mais si elle sait bien qu'elle n'est pas l'assassin de son frère.

-Bon, d'accord. Dit-elle en poussant un soupir.

La capitaine de la 3e division s'installe à coté de celle de la 5e division. Mais chacune des deux ne sait pas trop quoi dire à l'autre. Neliel ouvre le bal.

-Alors, Yachiru vous a dit mon invitation ? Demande-elle, contente. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous soyez là.

En parlant de ça, Miyabi repense à ce qui la chiffonne. Ses yeux sont cachés par ses mèches.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hm ?

La blonde se tourne vers la verte, perplexe. Son regard le montre bien.

-Pourquoi m'avoir invité, alors que je vous ai accusée de meurtre, que j'ai voulue vous tuer ?

L'Ex-Tercera est un peu surprise par la question. Mais elle comprend que ça la perturbe, avec tout le mal qu'elle lui a fit.

-Et bien, je me suis dit qu'en venant avec nous, vous seriez moins seule, et puis…

Neliel fait un sourire sincère à Miyabi.

-C'est ma manière pour vous dire que je vous pardonne.

La capitaine est très surprise par tant de générosité de compassion de la part d'une arrancar.

-Me…Pardonner ?

-Oui. Au fond, vous n'êtes pas méchante.

La capitaine se trouve immonde de l'avoir jugée par son origine.

-Pour tout vous dire…

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai vue que trois arrancars, dans ma vie. Je suis donc mal placée pour vous juger. Désolée.

La beauté d'émeraude n'en veut pas du tout la blonde pour ça.

-Mais je vous ai déjà dit que je vous pardonne. Dit-elle en souriant. J'aimerais qu'on soit amies, Miyabi.

Miyabi ne s'attendait pas à ce que Neliel veuille être amie avec elle malgré ce qu'elle lui a fait subir l'autre soir. Elle est surprise aussi par le fait qu'elle l'a appelée par son prénom c'est la première fois depuis qu'elle est capitaine. Elle en rougit un peut. Bien que ça l'émue un peu, détourne le regard, gênée.

-Ne…Ne soyez pas aussi familière avec moi, Capitaine Tu Oderschvank.

-Appelez-moi par mon prénom, ça ne me déranges pas.

C'est alors quel Neliel remarque des marques tout le long des bras de la shinigami.

-Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais c'est quoi, ces brûlures sur vos bras ? Dit-elle en pointant ceux-ci.

La blonde, voulant éviter le sujet, plonge le corps dans l'eau, de sorte qu'on ne voit pas ses bras. La verte comprend.

-Ai-je touchée un point sensible ? Demande la verte. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée.

Miyabi réfléchit un peu.

-_Devrais la lui montrer ?_ Se demande-elle, anxieuse. _Maintenant qu'elle en a vue une partie… Je n'aurais pas dû venir._

Neliel ne comprend pas le silence de la capitaine.

-Pourquoi restez-vous silencieuse ? Lui demande-elle.

Mais la blonde se rappelle de ce que lui as dit la verte, quelle aimerais qu'elles soient amies. Elle pousse un soupir.

-Capitiane Tu Oderschvank.

-Mais je vous ai dit que vous pouvez m'appelez par mon prénom ! Dit-elle.

-Pouvez-vous…garder un secret ?

Neliel est un peu étonnée.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Dit-elle franchement.

Miyabi est assez surprise par tant de franchise. Elle sent qu'elle peut lui faire confiance.

-Regardez.

Elle se relève de l'eau puis se met dos à Neliel qui voit d'autres traces de brûlures. Elle prend ses longs cheveux d'or. Mais il y a encore une mince hésitation. Elle en avale sa salive. Enfin elle se lance. Elle les soulève pur montrer l'intégralité de son dos. L'Ex-Tercera est stupéfaite, écarquillant les yeux.

-Mais…

Comme peint sur le dos de Miyabi, une immense brûlure représentant un aigle, ailes déployés. Avec certains pics, on pourrait dire qu'il est en feu. Ce qu'elle a sur les bras est la continuation des plumes de ses ailes. C'est vraiment détaillé. On voit bien le bec, les yeux, les plumes. Cette image terrifie Neliel, main sur la bouche.

-Mon dieu…

La brûlée lâche ses cheveux, cachant cette œuvre en se remet dans l'eau.

-Qu-Qui vous a fait ça ? Demande l'arrancar, n'y croyant toujours pas.

Miyabi a un regard triste, hésitant à le dire.

-… Je vous en ai déjà trop montrée. Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

Neliel, en voyant le regard de Miyabi, comprend qu'il ne faut pas insister.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligée de me la montrer, si c'est si gênant. Dit la verte un peu embarrassée.

-Je ne sais pas. Répond-elle. J'ai sentie que je pouvais vous faire confiance.

Neliel est touchée que la blonde lui fasse confiance.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre secret sera bien gardé. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Miyabi sent, avec ce sourire que la capitaine de la 5e division est quelqu'un sur qui on peu compter. Elle lui renvoie son sourire.

-Merci, Neliel.

De son côté, Ichigo est toujours avec les filles. Il se sent toujours aussi gêné. C'est alors qu'on voit apparaître Rangiku à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Dit-elle.

Le roux sursaute et se tourne vers elle.

-Qu-Qu-il y a-t-il, Rangiku ?

-C'était comment ?

-Quoi ? Demande-il, perplexe.

-Ben, ton baiser avec Neliel, pardi !

Il devient rouge comme une pivoine, gêné.

-C-Ca va, hein ! C'est de ta faute, je te rappelle !

Hin Hin Hin ! Fait-elle en bougeant l'index. Tu n'as pas répondu à la question ! Alors ?

-Euh…

Con entend une autre voix féminine.

-Alors c'est donc vrai !

En regardant qui c'est, le rouquin écarquille les yeux. C'est la belle métisse.

-Y-Yoruichi-San !

-Salut ! Lui répond-elle en levant la main.

Sa présence le gêne encore plus. Connaissant son tempérament, et puis avec elle c'était sa première fois. La première fois qu'il voit la beauté d'une femme dans le plus simple appareil ! Cette dernière vient vers lui.

-Alors, mon p'tit Ichi, tu retentes ta chance que tu as loupée avec moi ? Lui dit-elle avec un air taquin.

Le shinigami remplaçant, vu qu'elle est plus petite que lui, baisse son regard, ce qui l'oblige à voir la naissance de ses seins. Il essaye de ne pas regarder, mais il n'y arrive pas, comme si une force intérieure l'y oblige. En le remarquant, la féline fait un sourire narquois.

-Hééé, ça t'intéresse, hein ?

Elle les prend en pleine main avec un air coquin, de telle sorte qu'il voit maintenant les mamelons.

-Tu veux les toucher ?

Le héros n'arrive toujours pas à détourner son regard de la poitrine de l'ex-capitaine qu'elle tripote. Il commence à avoir mal au crâne.

-Aaaah…Fait-il dû à la douleur.

Bien sûr, Rangiku vient rajouter son grain de sel en faisant comme la métisse.

-Et les miens, ils te plaisent ?

Face à ces deux paires d'obus, son mal de tête empire il met sa main sur le crâne. Mais pire, il commence à avoir mal à l'œil droit qui commence à noircir ! Il le cache immédiatement, essayant de résister à la douleur.

-Pas ça, pas maintenant ! Se dit-il.

Il se retourne pour pas qu'on le voit dans cet état. Yoruichi arrête de faire sa coquine, s'inquiétant pour lui.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas…

Retournons voir Miyabi et Neliel. Cette dernière, après s'être remise de toutes ces émotions, s'apprête à sortir de l'eau.

-Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Elle s'appuie sur le rebord pour se soulever, mais la capitaine de la 3e division l'arrête dans son élan.

-Attendez un peu !

-Quoi donc ? Demande l'ex-Tercera en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Pouvez-vous me parle de ce Ichigo Kurosaki ?

Dès qu'elle entend ce nom, la ravissante arrancar se remet immédiatement dans l'eau.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Dit-elle gaiement. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Mais la blonde n'est pas aussi enthousiaste que Neliel de parler du rouquin.

-Qu'est-il vraiment ?-Je… J'ai du mal à comprendre. Dit la verte, perplexe.

-D'où vient ce masque de hollow, l'autre soir ? Et ces mains ?

Elle parle du soir où elle a voulue tuer Neliel Ichigo a arrêté son shikai à main nue. Ses mains avaient l'apparence de celle d'un hollow, maque sur le visage. Neliel comprend que ça l'intrigue.

-C'est normal, il a un hollow intérieur.

La blonde a du mal à y croire.

-V-vraiment ? Et comment est-il ?

-Il est très généreux, très protecteur envers ses amis. Il n'a rien de mauvais.

-Mais son hollow, il arrive à le contrôler ?

C'est alors que l'arrancar se remémore de sa rencontre avec Shirosaki, le jour où, sur terre, elle a retrouvée sa véritable apparence (chapitre 2).

-Et bien… Hésite-elle. Oui, je pense que depuis le temps, Ichigo arrive à le contrôler. Conclut-elle en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo est toujours entrain de résister à la souffrance. Matsumoto, en regardant dans l'eau, remarque quelque chose.

-Ben, t'as gardé ta serviette ! Dit-elle au rouquin.

Ce dernier se retourne, embarrassé, toujours la main sur son œil droit.

-Quoi ?

-On est toutes nues, alors enlève-la ! Lui dit la bimbo.

-M-m-mais ça va pas ! Bégaye t-il en rougissant. Je n'ai pas envie qu-

Un sourire narquois apparaît sur les lèvres de la bimbo, comprenant la raison pour laquelle il garde sa serviette.

-Vraiment, hein ? Nemu, immobilise-le.

Le robot arrive derrière le shinigami remplaçant.

-Bien.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle le ceinture en passant ses bras sous les aisselles du héros, de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger des bras. Du coup, Yoruichi constate que l'œil droit du héros est entièrement noir.

-_Ho non ! Si ça continue, il sera-_

Le rouquin s'agite, main rien n'y fait, la vice-capitaine de la 12e division tient ferme En plus, tellement qu'elle le tien bien, il sent ses seins se coller contrer son dos.

-Lâche-moi !

-Demande refusée. Dit-elle tel un robot.

Orihime, remarquant la scène, accoure.

-Kurosaki-kun !

Mais Ichigo tourne la tête vers elle.

-Non, n'approche pas, Inoue !

La rouquine est sidérée. Son Kurosaki-kun a l'œil droit noir et l'iris jaune. Il est en sueur, tellement qu'il a mal au crâne.

-Kurosaki-kun ?

-Alors… Dit l'autre rousse.

Il revient vers Matsumoto qui a un air de perverse.

-A quoi elle ressemble, ta queue ?

Le rouquin écarquille les yeux, surpris par ce que veut faire la vice-capitaine qui s'avance, mains tendus vers l'objectif.

-N-ne fais pas ça !

-Ho que si ! Rétorque la bimbo.

Paniqué, il s'agite plus pour se dégager, mais du coup, les montagnes de Nemu se frottent plus sur son dos. Il regarde malgré sa volonté les Everests de Rangiku qui, tellement qu'ils sont gros, semblent flotter. C'est alors que son œil droit commence à noircir aussi. Il baisse la tête, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux, serrant les dents. Se mains se tétanisent, se recroquevillent un peu tellement que la douleur au crâne est atroce, vu qu'il ne peut pas mettre ses mains dessus. Il grogne un peu.

-Rrrrrrr…

La perverse s'apprête à prendre la serviette du roux, mais Yoruichi l'en empêche.

-Arrête. Dit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

La plantureuse vice-capitaine se retourne vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne se sent pas bien. Laissez-le se calmer.

La bimbo regarde Ichigo qui est toujours dans le même état, mais il tremble légèrement. L'humaine se fait du mouron pour lui.

-Kurosaki-kun…

L'autre rousse revient vers la métisse.

-Mais non, il est excité ! C'est un mec, après tout ! Dit-elle, amusée. Et puis t'as pas envie de voir sa queue ?

L'ex-capitaine ne supporte plus l'insouciance de Matsumoto elle commence à s'énerver.

-Mais triple andouille ! Ca n'a rien de tout cela ! SI son état s'aggrave, il va perdre le contrôle !

-Tu veux dire qu'il va me violer ? Dit-elle, complètement à la ramasse. J'aimerai bien voir ça !

Une matière blanche commence à apparaître sur le visage d'Ichigo, serrant des poings. Il arrive se dégage de Nemu et prend en pleines mains les seins de Rangiku ! Lorsqu'elle le sens, cette dernière se retourne vers lui, toujours tête baissée. Orihime, elle, est très surprise par cet acte. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça.

-Kurosaki-kun ! Mais-

Le roux reste calme tout en malaxant les melons de la vice-capitaine qui en est ravie.

-Je vois que tu te comporte enfin comme un homme, Ichigo !

Un large sourire apparaît sur le visage à moitié couvert du rouquin.

-Hahahahaha… Fait-il avec une drôle de voix.

Il resserre l'étreinte sur la poitrine de la beauté à qui ça fait un peu mal.

-Houlà, doucement !

Il relève la tête brusquement la tête, et ce que voient les filles les stupéfient. Le rouquin a la moitié du visage couvert d'un masque de hollow, son œil droit est noir et jeune, et surtout, il n'a plus l'air comme avant. Il a un air plus maléfique, avec un regard de psychopathe et un sourire pervers. Shirosaki a pris le dessus, le masque recouvrant la partie gauche de son visage au niveau de l'œil.

-T'es bonne, toi ! Dit-il en regardant sa victime d'un air de pervers.

Effrayé, Rangiku se dégage de son emprise, mais il n'insiste pas. Il baisse la tête, bras pendant.

-Enfin…

Il se redresse rapidement, regarde vers le haut en tirant la langue, les bras à moitié pliés et les doigts serrés.

-Je suis dans un véritable harem ! Avec pleins de meufs ! Je vais pouvoir peloter toutes les peloter ! Elles sont rien qu'à moi ! A moi ! Hurle-il comme un taré.

Il se met à ricaner comme un psychopathe.

- !

Toutes sont épouvantées de voir Ichigo ainsi, surtout Orihime.

-K-Kurosaki…kun ?

Nemu, elle, reste de marbre. On entend un corbeau.

-…

La belle féline s'en veut de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt.

-Et merde !

Cette dernière crie aux autres en levant le bras.

-Fuyez toutes !

Les 5 autres courent en prenant leur serviette pour échapper au pervers. Une femme anonyme, ayant entendue le cri diabolique d'Ogihci et en le voyant, pousse un cri.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! Un pervers !

Ce cri d'alerte alarme les autres femelles du bain qui réagissent de la même manière, « pervers »revenant souvent. Ca commence à être la panique totale. Toute ces femmes, affolées de la présence d'un pervers, s'empressent de sortir de leur bassin, prendre leur serviette et se dirigeant vers la sortie tout en criant. De l'autre côté, les hommes entendent les cris des femmes. Le groupe de Hisagi, Kira, Iba et Grimmjow sont intrigués.

-Pourquoi elles crient toutes comme ça ? Demande Izuru. C'est d'un chiant !

-Peut-être qu'Ichigo passe enfin à l'action ! Conclut Tetsuzaemon.

-Non, de ce qu'on a vu en haut, il est trop coincé pour ça. Explique Shûhei. Hein, capitaine ?

Le bleu électrique ne répond pas, dans ses pensés.

-Capitaine ?

Ce qui le perturbe ce n'est pas les femmes affolées.

-Ce rire, tout à l'heure…

Il commence à trembler d'excitation. Il fait un sourire satisfait.

-Ce serait…l'autre Kurosaki ? Intéressant.

Dans son coin, dans son bain d'eau froide, la crevette est agacé par tout ces cris.

-Elles ne peuvent pas faire moins de bruit ? Y'en a qui se détendent !

Yoruichi, quand à elle, reste face à Shirosaki qui a toujours la tête en arrière. Gardant son sang froid, elle fonce vers lui pour lui assener un coup de pied retourné. Mais au moment où il va être touché, le hollow, tête en arrière, tourne subitement son regard vers elle et disparaît en faisant un sonido. Après avoir loupé son attaque, la métisse reste sur ses gardes. Une ombre derrière elle on aperçoit la lueur jaune de ses yeux et un grand sourire.

-Heloooo ! Dit la présence, avec sa voix déformée.

Mais à peine elle tourne la tête que Shiroaki lui empoigne les seins par derrière. Il rapproche sa tête de l'oreille droite de la belle.

-Dis-donc, chérie, ils sont pas mal, tes tétés ! Dit le pervers tout en la pelotant. Et tu as la peau douce ! Ca te dit qu'on tire un coup, tous les deux ?

Mais Yoruichi n'est pas du tout effrayé par cet obsédé et lui fout un poing au visage.

-Pas touche. Réplique-elle.

Il lâche son emprise et recule. Il se frotte le nez qui est un peu rouge dû au coup.

-Tss ! T'es une dure à cuire ! Mieux vaux que je m'occupe des plus faibles !

L'omnibulé des poitrines féminines disparaît subitement par sonido.

-Il faut l'arrêter, avant que ça ne dégénère. Se dit-elle. Soi fon.

Les sœurs Kotetsu sortent des toilettes pour femmes, se dirigeant vers le bain. Rappelons que la benjamine avait un petit problème que toutes les femmes ont, pour ne pas être vulgaire.

-Merci, grande sœur ! Remercie Kiyone.

-Mais ce n'est rien ! Lui répond son ainée, en souriant.

En arrivant dans le côté femmes, devant elles, un raz de marée de leur semblable court affolé vers la sortie, ce qui les étonne. La vice-capitaine en arrête une.

-Dites, qu'est-ce que se passe ?

-Il y a un pervers ! Lui répond-elle. Kyaaah !

Elle s'enfuit en criant. La petite sœur, paniquée, prend sa sœur par le bras.

-Ho non, grande sœur ! Un pervers ! Ne restons pas là !

-Oui, viens !

Isane prend sa petite sœur par la main et la tire, pour se sauver. En voyant le grabuge, Neliel en, comprend la raison et craint le pire.

-Pas ça !

Elle sort rapidement du bain en mettant sa serviette, mais Miyabi reste perplexe.

-Mais que se passe-il ?

La verte se retourne vers elle.

-Le hollow d'Ichigo a pris le dessus, il faut que je l'arrête !

-Mais vous m'aviez dit que-

-Ne restez pas là, vous êtes en danger ! Insiste-elle.

L'Ex-Espada s'en va, laissant la capitaine.

-Si elle le dit…

Cette dernière, alors qu'elle sort, tourne la tête vers sa droite, vers la pataugeoire. Elle y voit la petite Yachiru. Elle reste un moment dans ses pensées. La gamine, elle, assise dans sa pataugeoire avec Kon dans ses bras, s'amuse comme une folle.

-Hihi ! T'as vu, Mini-Ken ? Les grandes font la course !

Ce dernier est tout calme, regardant d'un regard lubrique les poitrines de toutes ces femelles rebondir durant leur course.

-Trop bien…

On entend des cris par ci par là, preuve que le pervers est entré en action. On le voit mettre la main aux fesses à une fille, puis se téléporte pour claquer celles d'un autre, et pelote la poitrine d'une autre. A chaque fois, elle pousse ce fameux cri.

-KYAAAAAH !

Ce son excite Ogichi à un tel point.

-Ce cri, quel plaisir ! Dit-il, excité. Criez autant que vous voulez ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas !

Pendant qu'il continue sa chasse, Momo court, à la recherche de sa supérieure.

-_Capitaine Neliel, où êtes-vous ?_

Dans sa précipitation, elle trébuche sur son pied et tombe à plat ventre.

-Aaaaah !

Sa serviette se détache, laissant apparaître son postérieur.

-Ouille…

Elle entend une étrange voix derrière elle.

-Miam…

Cela lui fait glacer le sang. Elle se retourne lentement, n'osant voir ce qu'il y a derrière elle. Mais si. C'est bien Shirosaki qui la regarde lubriquement.

-T'as beau être plate, t'as un jolie petit cul !

La jeune fille prend immédiatement sa serviette pour cacher ses oranges. Le pervers se lèche les lèvres avec un regard de psychopathe.

-Et si je te léchais de partout ? Ca te plaira, tu verras.

Il commence à s'approcher d'elle en ricanant.

-Hin hin hin hin hin…

Momo est pétrifiée de peur. Son cœur bat si vite tellement elle panique. Elle n'ose se défendre face à cet horrible personnage. De minces gouttes de larmes commencent à sortir de ses yeux.

-A-A l'aide… Dit-elle faiblement.

Le hollow commence à tendre le bras vers sa victime. Elle n'en peut plus, désespérée.

-A l'aide, capitaine Nelieeeeeeeel ! Hurle-elle.

A une grande vitesse, une forme floue apparaît puis disparaît avec Momo. Shirosaki reste subjugué. Un détail l'intrigue.

-J'ai cru voir du vert…

En ayant compris, un grand sourire satisfait s'affiche sur son visage.

-Alors elle est encore là…

Momo ferme les yeux, tremblant de peur. C'est alors qu'une voix rassurante, qu'elle connaît bien, lui parle.

-Calme-toi, Momo.

Elle ouvre les yeux, surprise. En levant la tête, elle voit sa supérieure lui souriant. Elles sont cachées derrière un rocher.

-Capitaine Neliel… Dit-elle, n'y croyant pas. V-vous m'avez…

-Oui, je t'ai sauvée. Ca va mieux ?

La jeune fille est très touchée que sa supérieure a pensée à elle. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-C-Capitaine…

Elle se jette sur l'Ex-Tercera, tête sur sa poitrine, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru… J'ai vraiment crue qu'il allait me violer ! Ou pire, me tuer ! C-Comment Ichigo a-t-il pu devenir ainsi ! Dit-elle tout en larmoyant.

La verte se rend compte à tel point Ichigo est devenu incontrôlable. La vice-capitaine continue de pleurer.

-Capitaine, ne m'abandonnez pas ! Ne m'abandonnez pas…

Ces mots mettent mal à l'aise Neliel. Elle comprend que sa subordonnée est fragile, qu'elle a besoin de tendresse. Peut-être que, malgré elle, la trahison d'Aizen restera toujours au plus profond de son cœur. La belle arrancar la prend dans ses bras tout en lui caressant la tête.

-Allons, ne pleure plus. Dit-elle tendrement. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je te le promets.

Les 2 femmes restent un peu dans cette position, la plus jeune ne pouvant stopper ses pleurs. Autre part, Nanao se dirige vers la pataugeoire pour aller chercher la présidente.

-j'en était sûre ! Décidemment il est comme tous les autres, un pervers ! Dit-elle en râlant. J'espère que la prési-

Elle s'interrompt ca elle croise une femme blonde courir, prenant dans son bras Yachiru qui tient Kon par le bras. Elle se retourne en colère.

-Hé, vous ! Comment osez-vous prendre d'une manière aussi scandaleuse la présidente sans mon autorisation ! Gueule-elle en remettant ses lunettes.

La rose tourne la tête vers la binoclarde.

-Miya-Miya veut me parler. On se verra après ! Dit-elle dans la plus grande naïveté.

-Mais Tu va me lâcher le bras, sale morveuse ! Dit la peluche, en rogne.

La vice-capitaine de la 8e division serre des poings, ne pouvant supporter ce comportement.

-Mais où a-elle été élevée, cette-là !

Après un temps, elle court à sa poursuite. Le lion, flottant en l'air, bouge du bras pour se dégager.

-Putain, mais-

Enfin, la gamine lâche prise, il atterrit au sol sur les pieds avec classe.

-Mini-Ken ! Crie Yachiru.

-Hin ! Tu peux toujours courir, petite merdeuse ! Aboie-il.

On entend un bruit derrière lui. Il se tape les fesses vers elle.

- Tu l'as vu, mon cul de rêve ? Il n'y a que ma déesse qui a le droit de le toucher, et toc !

Mais tout un troupeau de femelles courent en panique vers la sortie, écrasant la pauvre peluche. Et ça ne s'arrête pas ! D'un autre côté on retrouve les 3 copines, Ringo, Mikan, et Rika. Cette dernière a du mal à suivre ses amies, à bout de souffle. Sa forte poitrine rebondit bien.

-R-Ralentissez un peu ! Dit-elle.

-Force-toi ! Lui répond la brune.

Malheureusement, la blonde glisse sur le sol trempé et s'affale par terre en arrière. Ses amies freinent.

-Rika ! Crie Ringo.

La jeune femme se relève en se frottant le popotin, un œil fermé.

-Ouille…

Mais alors qu'elles allaient aider leur amie, une forme masculine apparaît subitement devant la nunuche. C'est bien Shirosaki.

-Tu sais que t'es bonne, ma jolie ?

Cette dernière tremble de peur face à ce psychopathe au masque bizarre, ce que l'empêche de s'enfuir.

-Mais ne reste pas là, enfin ! Lui crie la rousse.

Elle tremble tellement que sa serviette tombe, la mettant en tenue d'Eve. En voyant ces melons, l'obsédé se rapproche d'elle d'un air menaçant. Ses amies ne savent quoi faire. Devant elle, il lui fait un sourire pervers. Il commence à lever les mains vers elle qui, effrayée, ferme les yeux. Ogihci pince les tétons de la bonde, soulevant un peu ses melons.

-Pouet. Pousse-il.

La cruche ne se défend pas.

-Jolis obus. Réplique le hollow sur un ton pervers avec un grand sourire.

Ses amis, ne pouvant laisser faire ça, viennent à sa rescousse.

-Laisse Rika tranquille, sale pervers ! Crie Mikan.

Mais alors qu'il s'amuser à titiller les tétés de Rika, langue pendante, En regardant autre part, il voit quelqu'un qui l'intéresse. Il fait un sourire satisfait puis disparaît d'un coup, alors que Ringo et Mikan allaient le taper.

-Ben, où est-il passé ? Se demande la rousse.

-Peu importe. Au moins, Rika est saine et sauve.

Elles regardant celle-ci. Elle ne bouge plus du tout, le teint bleue. La brune passe sa main devant ses yeux.

-Rika, ça va ?

Mais la blonde s'évanouit et tombe par terre. Les 2 autres ont une goutte sur la tête. Rukia s'enfuit aussi en tirant Orihime par le bras. Ca peut paraître ridicule, vu qu'elle est plus petite que la rousse.

-Vite, Inoue ! Dit la brune.

-M-mais Kuchiki-san, il faut raisonner Kurosaki-kun !

La noble le sait bien, mais c'est peine perdue.

-Non. On est impuissantes, Inoue. Dit-elle tristement.

Orihime, en la voyant, le ressent aussi.

-Kuchiki-san…

Mais durant leur fuite, Shirosaki apparaît subitement sur leur côté, en l'air, les bras croisés.

-Vous parlez de moi, là ? Demande-il avec son air diabolique.

A peine elles tournent la tête, abasourdies, qu'il pousse un peu la noble et chope la rousse par le crâne et la soulève.

-Inoue ! Crie la brune en tendant la main.

-Dégage, le thon ! Lui gueule le hollow.

Il lui fout un bon poing dans la joue, l'envoyant valser plus loin.

-Kuchiki-san ! Crie la victime du pervers.

Elle essaye de se dégager, main en vain. Ogihci la balance en souriant. Elle tombe violemment au sol.

-KYAAAH ! Crie-elle.

La jeune fille, essayant tant bien que mal de se relever, entend un rire maléfique.

-Hihihihi !

Elle lève les yeux, apeurée. Devant elle, Shirosaki la regardant de haut.

-Tu es donc là, toi ! Lui dit-il avec son sourire. T'as un sacré corps, pour ton âge ! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me retenir de te peloter, l'autre fois !

Il fait référence au combat contre Ulquiorra, lorsqu'il était en ressureccion. La rousse n'ose se relever, intimidée par ce qu'est devenue son chérie.

-R-Reviens à toi, Kurosaki-kun !

-Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! dit le hollow avec une voix fluette, pour se foutre d'elle. T'as que ça à la bouche, décidemment ! Change de disque ! Il dort, ton Kurosaki-kun à la noix !

Inoue est tétanisée. Ca a beau être le corps d'Ichigo, cet être n'a rien de lui !

-Allez, laisse-toi faire, minette ! Lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recule au sol, croyant halluciner. Ca ne peut pas être Ichigo ! Elle espère faire un mauvais rêve, mais non. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-Kurosaki-kun… Non… Dit-elle, prête à pleurer.

Mais alors que tout semblait fini pour elle, Yoruichi arrive derrière l'obsédé en shunpo et lui immobilise les bras.

-Mais !

-Orihime, Va-t-en ! Lui ordonne la guerrière.

La rousse hoche timidement de la tête, et déguerpit, allant rejoindre Rukia qui reprend ses esprits.

-Kuchiki-san !

Maintenant, le coin femmes est presque vide. Les dernières femmes sortent par la sortie. On voit à terre la peluche à terre, ayant des traces de pied, sale comme une serpillère.

-Aargh…

Ogihci se débat pour se libérer.

-Mais lâche-moi, espèce de !

Mais en sentant la douce poitrine de la métisse se coller contre son dos, ses tétons, il se calme, prenant un air de benêt.

-Non, finalement, reste comme ça…

-Hin ! Pousse la chatte avec un petit sourire satisfait._ Une chance qu'il soit obsédé !_

Pendant qu'il est dans un autre monde, elle appelle quelqu'un.

-Soi-fon, à toi ! Hurle-elle.

Face à eux, plus loin, la capitaine de la 2e division, portant une serviette, sort de son dos son zanpakuto, ce qui étonne la métisse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

Elle pose sa main gauche sur la lame, se concentrant.

-Cible mon ennemi…

En faisant un grand geste avec son bras droit, un dard jeune recouvre son index.

-Suzumebachi !

-Soi Fon ! Ce n'était ce qui était convenu dans le plan ! Crie l'ex-capitaine.

-Désolée, Dame Yoruichi, mais…

Elle fait un autre geste, plaçant son dard près de son visage qui se reflète dessus.

-Il vaut mieux le menacer de mort, si on veut le faire revenir à lui.

Elle fonce vers sa cible qui est toujours baba.

-Non, Soi fon !

La chinoise prépare un coup en diagonale.

-Aaaah !

Mais avant que le dard touche le torse de la cible, une main féminine l'arrête. Les deux guerrières sont abasourdies.

-Quoi ? Dit la chinoise. Qui !

Elle regarde vers la personne qui a arrêté son coup. Il s'agit de Neliel, arrivée in extremis. Ses mèches cachent ses yeux.

-V-vous !

-Neliel ? Dit la métisse.

L'arrancar balance légèrement le bras de la capitaine. Grâce à sa hierro, elle n'est pas blessée à la main et donc la marque du frelon n'apparaît pas. Soi-fon désactive son shikai.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demande-elle.

La verte lève un peu la tête, laissant apparaître ses yeux.

-Pour ne pas que vous blessiez Ichigo. Lui répond Neliel.

-Ce n'est pas lui. Rajoute la chinoise sérieusement.

-Mais c'est son corps ! Ca revient au même !

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Dit Soi-Fon, agacée.

-Mais !

La métisse n'aime pas le comportement de la capitaine de la 2e division vis-à-vis de Neliel.

-Soi-Fon, laisse-la tranquille.

-Mais Dame Yoruichi ! Elle-

La féline la regarde sérieusement.

-Fais ce que je te dis, Soi-Fon.

Cette dernière, vexée et n'osant désobéir à son idole, croise las bras et tourne la tête.

-Tch !

L'ex-Espada se tourne vers la métisse.

-Yoruichi, puis-je m'occuper de lui ?

-Tu te sens capable de le ramener à lui ?

La beauté d'émeraude sourit.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre.

La métisse, voit de la conviction dans le regard de Neliel. Elle pousse un soupir.

-Bien, si tu le dis.

Elle lâche le hollow, mais lui met directement un coup dans la nuque. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux.

-Gh…Gh…

Il s'écroule au sol, mais il arrive à rester conscient, s'appuyant sur ses bras, à quatre pattes.

-La garce… Se dit-il.

-Il est résistant. Constate l'ex-capitaine.

Neliel est surprise par ce geste.

-Mais, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Pour te laisser le temps de te préparer. Allez, ramène-le nous, notre Ichigo. Lui dit-elle en souriant accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

La belle arrancar est reconnaissante envers la shinigami.

-Merci, Yoruichi.

La chatte va vers Soi Fon et lui prend le crâne.

-Allez, Viens, Soi Fon.

-Oui, Dame Yoruichi. Bougonne-elle.

Alors que les deux guerrières se mettent dans un coin, Neliel se tourne vers Orihime et Rukia.

-Vous ferez mieux de partir ça risque d'être dangereux. Momo est déjà dans la chambre.

-M-mais Nel-san ! Dit la rousse. Je suis sûre que je peux t'aider à faire revenir Kurosaki-kun ! Et si quelqu'un est blessé !

La verte se sent mal à l'aise devant la détermination de la rousse.

-Orihime. Je ne mets pas en doute ton pouvoir et tes sentiments envers Ichigo.

L'humaine rougit un peu, surprise que l'arrancar l'ai compris.

-Nel-san, tu…

L'Ex-Tercera leur sourit sincèrement.

-Mais laisse-moi m'en occuper seule. Ichigo s'en voudrait s'il blesse l'une de vous deux.

Les deux concernées sont touchées qu'elle pense à elle. La brune sourit.

-D'accord, Neliel. Dit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Je vous promets de ramener Ichigo sain et sauf.

Elles commencent à partir. Inoue se retourne un instant.

-Merci, Nel-san. Dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux amies s'en vont. Les deux femmes de la 2e division observent dans un coin, la métisse les bras croisés.

-Dame Yoruichi, pourquoi ne devons-nous pas intervenir ?

-Regarde bien, Soi Fon. On va voir si on peut régler ce problème sans violence.

Shirosaki se relève difficilement, se remettant du coup de Yoruichi.

-Putain…

De bout, il tourne la tête. Ce qu'il voit lui remonte le moral. Celle qui est pour lui la perfection Il sourit, satisfait.

-Hin hin. Te voilà enfin ! C'est justement toi que je cherchais !

La verte ne se laisse pas intimider par cet obsédé.

-S'il te plaît, libère Ichigo. Demande-elle sans être brusque.

-Pff ! Tu rêves, là ! Cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas revenir ! Je vais en profiter un max pour me faire toutes les meufs qu'il a ignoré !

Il pointe la verte du doigt en tirant la langue.

-Tu es la première sur la liste, bien sûr !

Neliel est assez écœuré des intensions du pervers. S'il elle échoue, il s'attaquera à ses amies, y compris Orihime. Mais en voyant ces yeux noir et jaune où elle ne se reflète pas et ce demi-masque, elle en ressent un certain désespoir.

-Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais être reconnaissant envers Ichigo ? Lui demande-elle.

Le hollow, ne comprenant pas, arque un sourcil.

-Gné ? Qu'est-ce que tu me baragouine, là ?

-Si Ichigo n'existait pas, tu ne serais pas de ce monde. Lui explique-elle avec un regard triste.

Elle espère lui faire entendre raison. Un sourire amusé s'affiche sure le visage d'Ogihci.

-Ha ha…

Puis il explose de rire, un rire satanique, en se penchant en arrière.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est quoi, ces conneries ! Moi, redevable à ce faiblard ! Tu délires, ma vielle ! HAHAHAHAHA

Neliel se sent mal, face à cette réaction. Le taré se calme.

-haha… C'est plutôt le contraire, ma jolie !

L'ex-Espada est intriguée par cette affirmation.

-C-Comment ça ?

-Sans moi, Ichigo ne serait rien qu'un shinigami de pacotille ! Voir qu'un faible humain ! S'il n'avait pas ma puissance, il ne pourrait rien faire ! Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, une merde !

Le ravissante arrancar est aberrée par les propos du hollow.

-Non ! Ichigo n'est pas un imbécile ! S'il se bat, c'est pour protéger ses amis !

- Protéger ses amis ! Pff ! Raison de merde ! Mieux vaux se battre pour son plaisir !

Il commence à se faire un délire, surexcité.

-Voir le sang gicler ! Entendre les cris de souffrance de ton adversaire ! Le laisser agoniser ! Et enfin lui porter le coup fatal ! Dit-il, excité rien que d'y penser. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus jouissif !

Neliel ne peux supporter qu'on aime la violence, torturer, tuer ça lui rappelle un peu Nnoitra, mais en pire. Elle serre le poing.

-Mais comment peut-on être comme ça ? C'est immonde.

-Non, ma chère. Lui répond le hollow. C'est l'instinct.

La verte est intriguée par ce simple mot.

-L'ins...tinct ?

-Oui. Ichigo ne l'a pas il réfléchit pour combattre. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est qu'un crétin, un naze, un…

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, Neliel ne supporte plus ces insultes envers Ichigo.

-Tais-toi ! Crie-elle. Ou Sinon !

Le pervers n'est pas effrayé.

-Ou quoi ? Tu ne serais même pas foutue de me coller un poing ! T'es aussi lâche que l'autre ! D'ailleurs… Je dois te remercier. Dit-il avec un regard de fou.

L'ex-Tercera est étonnée, ne s'attendant pas à des remerciements.

-Me… remercier ?

-Oui, si tu n'avais pas obligé Ichigo à rester avec toi, je n'aurais pas repris le dessus !

Neliel écarquille les yeux tellement qu'elle est sidérée par ce qu'il dit. Elle commence à trembler, en croisant un peu les bras en tenant le bras opposé.

-Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il avec son sourire sadique. Tout ça, c'est de ta f-

Mais il s'interrompt car il sent qu'on lui frappe le pied droit.

-Hein ?

Il regarde en bas. A ses pieds, Kon lui donne des coups de poings et de pieds.

-Laisse ma déesse tranquille, salaud ! Lui crie-il.

Quand elle le voit, Neliel panique.

-Kon, va t-en !

-Tu la lai-

Le grand pervers le prend fermement par le cou, ce qui l'étrangle un peu, et le soulève vers sa tête. Il semble énervé, avec sa veine sur le front.

-Hé, p'tit con, tu fous quoi, là ?

Le lion s'agite pour se libérer, mais rien n'y fait.

-lâche-moi, Ichigo !

-Non ! Dit une voix féminine.

Les deux tournent la tête vers Neliel qui est anxieuse.

-Kon n'y est pour rien. Lâche-le, je t'en prie ! Lui demande-elle angoissée.

-Ma déesse ! Dit joyeusement la peluche avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

En voyant son état vis-à- vis du nounours, Shirosaki a une idée. Un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

-T'as l'air d'y tenir, à ce bout de chiffon, ma jolie !

-Chuis pas en chiffon ! Le reprend Kon.

Le hollow prend le lion par le flanc gauche, au niveau des hanches en le serrant bien.

-Kess tu fous ? Lui demande le lion, affolé.

-Voici le deal, chérie. Lui propose Shirosaki. Si tu ne veux pas que ton nounours meurt coupé en deux, fous-toi à poil !

Le lion écarquille des yeux, abasourdi.

-M-mais j'veux pas crever, moi !

Le nounours gigote un peu, effrayé.

-Non ! C'est immonde de profiter des plus faibles pour-

-Attention.

Il commence à déchirer un petit peu la peluche du coton sort un peu. Kon crie de douleur.

-AAAAAAAARGH !

La verte est horrifié de le voir souffrir.

-A-Arrête, ça fait trop mal !

-Kon !

-Alors désape-toi !

La beauté d'émeraude n'a plus le choix. Elle avale sa salive, une goutte de sœur coule sur sa joue.

-D'accord. Dit-elle. Mais promets-moi de lâcher Kon.

-D'accord, chérie.

La jeune femme prend le haut de sa serviette et commence à l'ouvrir. Un sourire sadique s'affiche sur le visage de Shirosaki.

-Pff ! Naïve.

D'un grand geste, il déchire la pauvre peluche en deux, ce qui arrête de justesse Neliel à dévoiler son corps. Elle est épouvantée. Tout ce coton qui sort, on pourrait croire que c'est du sang, les boyaux. Le pervers, les deux morceaux en main, se met à rire sataniquement.

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !

Il balance juste devant elle les deux parties de la peluche que tombent violemment au sol. Elle tombe sur les genoux, se tenant sur les mains, regardant la dépouille de son ami.

-K-Kon ?

Mais ce dernier ne répond pas. Aucune vie ne semble sortir de cette enveloppe. Elle est abbatue.

-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! T'y a vraiment crue ! T'es vraiment trop naïve, toi ! Glousse-il en la pointant du doigt. HAAAAAAHAHAHAHA !

Tandis qu'il se tord de rire, Neliel se replie sur elle-même, prête à pleurer.

-Kon est…est… Par ma faute… Sanglote-elle. Si ce matin, je ne l'avais pas fait pleurer, il serait…

- ! Continue le hollow de rire.

Mais alors que tout semble perdu, le mur en pierre séparant les deux bains se démolit subitement dans un grand bruit. La verte, surprise, arrête de pleurer et se retourne. Parmi les gravats et la poussière, on aperçoit une silhouette d'homme. La fumée se dissipe.

-Mais c'est ! S'exclame la belle arrancar.

C'est le sexta espada, se craquant les doigts.

-Ca fait du bien de retrouver sa force ! S'exclame-il.

L'ex-Tercera ne s'attendais pas du tout à le voir.

-Gr-Grimmjow ! Dit-elle, surprise. Que fais-tu là !

-T'inquiètes, chuis pas venu pour te mater.

La concernée se sent gênée par ce qu'il dit.

-Tout ce qui je veux… Dit-il en tournant son regard vers le hollow.

Il se tourne vers ce dernier et le pointe du doigt.

-C'est te défier !

Le hollow, dont le masque recouvre maintenait la moitié du visage et le front, sourit, face à ce nouveau venu.

-Ha oui tu es le matou qu'Ichigo a battu, hein ?

Le bleu a une veine sur le front, vexé qu'on le traite de matou.

-Et quel genre de défi ? Demande Ogihci.

-On va se battre à mains nues ! Je veux un adversaire à ma taille, qui aime se battre ! Et toi, t'a l'air d'aimer ça !

Le bleu se met en position, poings en avant. Le pervers prend un air satisfait et fait de même.

-Hin ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Okay, j'accepte !

Neliel, qui n'aime pas le combat, ne peut laisser faire ça.

-Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ici ! Crie-elle aux deux. Et Grimmjow, il faut faire revenir Ichigo !

Les deux fous du combat la regardent d'un air méchant.

-La ferme ! Disent-ils en même temps.

La verte se tait immédiatement. Par le trou, on voit Hisagi sortir timidement.

-Capitaine, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Fais ce que je veux, Mr 69 ! Lui hurle-il. Ca fait une semaine que je ne me suis pas battu !

-Hé ! Crie le hollow. On papote ou on se bat, mon minou ?

Grimmy en a marre qu'on le compare à un chat. Mais il sourit quand même.

-Ouais, t'as raison, euh… C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Héhé ! Mon nom ? Dit le blanc en souriant.

Ce dernier donne une impulsion sur le sol, ce qui le casse, et fonce vers le bleu.

-Je n'ai pas de nom !

Les mains d'Ogichi se transforment en hollow. Il se prépare à coller une droite à Grimmjow. Ce dernier pare l'attaque avec son avant-bras. Mais dû à la dureté de la main, ça lui fait mal.

-Hung !

L'arrancar riposte avec un uppercut que Shiro esquive en basculant la tête en arrière. Le hollow décroche un crochet du droit au sexta qui se la reçoit dans la joue. Le bleu réplique en faisant un coup de pied retourné que reçoit le hollow dans le bide.

-Hin ! Fait le bleu.

- Mais Ogihci ne bronche même pas. A l'endroit de l'impact, une couche blanche et dure l'a protégée.

-Pff ! C'est tout ? Dit-il en souriant

Il donne un bon coup de boule sur le crâne de Grimmjow qui part en arrière. Avant qu'il tombe au sol, il se rattrape avec les mains et se remet sur pied. Shiro bouge son majeur d'avant en arrière, à la fois pour le narguer, et pour qu'il se ramène, avec au air narquois.

-Viens jouer, mon chaton !

Le bleu enrage, il ne supporte plus qu'on le traite de chat. Il fonce vers son adversaire.

–Ta gueule ! Lui hurle-il.

Les deux adversaires disparaissent par sonido. Ils vont tellement vite que nous, humains, nous avons du mal à les suivre. Tout ce que nous pouvons voir, c'est les ondes de choc des impacts de leurs coups, le sol se cassant sous l'impulsion de leurs pas, et les rochers se cassant. Yoruichi et Soi-Fon regardent le combat.

-Nous n'intervenons pas, Dame Yoruichi ? Demande la chinoise.

-Laisse-les se défouler.

Le regard de la métisse se tourne vers le belle arrancar.

-C'est à Neliel de les arrêter.

-_Mais pourquoi Dame Yoruichi a autant confiance en cette arrancar ?_ Se demande la capitaine.

La verte ne peut permettre ce combat.

-Arrêtez ! Vous allez tout détruire !

Mais les deux fous du combat continuent à s'acharner l'un sur l'autre. Arrivé au mur de roche, le bleu, assez amoché, veut donner un coup de poing au hollow qui esquive. Du coup, son poing se retrouve coincé dans la pierre. Il essaye de se dégager.

-Et merde !

Shiro, derrière, lui fonce dessus avec son air de taré.

-Coincé !

Avec toute sa force, l'arrancar arrive à enlever son poing et, en même temps donne un bon coup de coude dans le menton de son adversaire. Ogihci se frotte la mâchoire, le masque fissuré, en le regardant d'une manière haineuse.

-Grrrr !

-Dans ta face ! Dit la panthère en lui faisant un fuck.

Shirosaki remarque qu'il y a un bassin juste à côté, ce qui lui rappelle le point faible de son adversaire, en reprenant les souvenirs de son roi. Il fait un grand sourire satisfait.

-Héhéhé…

-Kess t'as à sourire ? Demande le bleu

Il disparaît subitement mais la panthère le voit foncer vers lui. Shirosaki donne un coup de coude à Grimmjow qui s'est protégé en mettant ses bras en croix. Mais cela le fait reculer et, malheureusement, le fait tomber dans l'eau. La verte se fait du mouron pour lui.

-Grimmjow !

L'espada ressort de l'eau, trempé des pieds à la tête. Il ne comprend pas l'action de son adversaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu-

Mais le bleu ne voit pas Ogihci. Il regarde de droite à gauche, personne. La verte, elle, voit le danger.

-Grimmjow, derrière-toi ! Lui crie-elle.

A peine il tourne la tête que Grimmy se prend un coup de pied dans le dos de la part du hollow, le projetant. Il ferme un œil, ayant mal au dos.

-Hung…

Au vol, Shirosaki arrive devant lui et lui colle une droite dans la joue. L'arrancar est projeté plus loin, tombant au sol sur le ventre. Il tente de se relever, mais avec difficulté. Sa joue est en sang, il crache quelques gouttes de sang. La verte est surprise.

-_Mais avec sa hierro, il ne devrait pas saigner d'un simple coup de poing ! Se demande-elle. Et il ne l'a pas repéré avec son pesquis. Pourquoi ?_

C'est alors qu'elle repense à sa chute dans l'eau.

-_Serais-ce dû à l'eau ? Ca l'affaiblirait ?_ Conclut-elle. Il est en danger !

Grimmjow est un peu essoufflé. Il essaye de faire un celo, mais il s'éteint immédiatement. Il regarde son adversaire qui le regarde d'un air amusé.

-Alors, Gros minou, on a peur de l'eau ? Tu devrais abandonner.

Le sexta serre les dents, regarde Shiro d'un air haineux. Neliel ne peut laisser son semblable dans cet état.

-Il a raison, Grimmjow ! L'eau t'a affaiblie, tu ne peux pas continuer !

Ces paroles le mettent encore plus en rogne. Il serre tellement fort les mains que ses doigts craquent.

-Rrrrr ! Jamais…

Il s'apprête à se ruer vers Ogihci.

-Jamais je n'abandonneraiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hurle-il.

Mais le hollow arrive subitement devant lui sans qu'il le remarque.

-Que !

Le pervers donne un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Grimmjow. Tellement que son poing est dur comme l'acier, l'impact est très violent, faisant une onde de choc parcourant tout son corps.

-Grimmjow ! Crie Neliel.

Hisagi, regardant aussi la scène, est abasourdi.

-Capitaine !

Le malheureux crache beaucoup d'hémoglobine, écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu dois te demander comment je suis allé aussi vite, que tu ne m'a même pas vu hein ? Lui dit Shirosaki. Tu te trompes…

Le hollow enlève son poing mais immédiatement empoigne le vaincu par le cou avec sa main griffue et le soulève. Il sourit sadiquement avec un regard vicieux.

-C'est toi qui tourne au ralenti. Tu es faible.

L'arrancar, affaibli, commence à perdre connaissance.

-Tu vas mourir misérablement. Ce sera horrible, pour quelqu'un comme toi.

Shirosaki, s'avance vers le bassin, le bleu ne se défendant pas. Neliel comprend son intention.

-A-Arrête… dit-elle au pervers.

Mais ce dernier n'écoute pas. Au bord du bassin, il se prépare à lancer le pauvre arrancar, inconscient. Neliel panique.

-ARÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTE ! Hurle-elle.

-Adios ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Hurle Shirosaki avec une tête de psychopathe.

Le diabolique hollow balance le bleu électrique au-dessus de l'eau. Neliel le regarde survoler le bassin, troublée de voir son semblable inconscient, se laissant tomber. Enfin il tombe comme une masse dans le liquide bleue. Plus il s'enfonce, plus il disparaît dans les profondeurs du bassin. On voit du sang remonter. La verte, bouleversée, court à son secours.

-Grimmjow !

Durant sa course, elle se débarrasse de sa serviette, laissant paraître ses formes gracieuses. De la fumée sort des narines de Shirosaki, tellement que ça l'excite de voir les seins de la belle gigoter gracieusement.

-Grrrrrr ! Pousse-il.

La beauté d'émeraude plonge dans l'eau. Le sexta est au fond de l'eau, évanoui, entrain de se noyer.. On a l'impression qu'il est en apesanteur. La belle arrancar apparaît à côté telle une sirène sauvant un marin à la mer. Elle le prend dans ses bras, s'appuie avec le pied au fond de l'eau et remonte avec lui, ce qui est plus facile vu que dans l'eau, Grimmy est plus léger. Elle jaillit hors de l'eau avec le bleu en reprenant son souffle. Elle dépose Grimmjow sur le bord, sort de l'eau, puis se met à côté de lui.

-Grimmjow !

Le sexta crache de l'eau puis commence à reprendre conscience. Il ouvre un peu les yeux.

-Ha, Grimmjow ! Dit Neliel, rassurée. Ca va aller ?

Gri-Gri est un peu désagréable en voyant sa semblable.

-Pourquoi… tu m'as sauvé ? Demande-il faiblement.

La verte est surprise par cette question.

-Mais… Tu allais te noyer, Grimmjow.

-Je me serais démerdé tout seul, crétine !

Ce dernier geint dû à sa blessure au ventre et ses quelques bleues et éraflures. Il saigne un peu.

-Attend, je vais te soi-

Mais le sexta l'interrompt, comprenant son intention.

-Non ! Plutôt crever que tu me morves dessus !

Neliel se mord les lèvres, blessée que Grimmjow n'a même pas la moindre reconnaissance envers elle de l'avoir sauvé. La métisse arrive à côté d'eux par shunpô.

-Laisse, je vais l'amener auprès d'Orihime. Lui dit-elle.

Mais la beauté d'émeraude ne répond pas.

-Ca va aller, Neliel ? Demande Yoruichi, Inquiète.

Elle hoche juste la tête. La guerrière sent quand même qu'elle a quelque chose. Mais elle préfère la laisser seule. Elle prend le blessé sur son dos. Ce dernier ne fait rien, il s'est évanoui. Elle s'en va accompagnée de Soi Fon. Hisagi, inquiet lui aussi, va les rejoindre. Pour Shirosaki, c'est le moment inopiné.

-Elle est seule, dans un état de faiblesse ! Je vais pouvoir profiter d'elle ! Se dit-il, excité.

Le pervers se lèche les babines, imaginant les multiples supplices qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Il imagine par exemple qu'il pourrait la ligoter comme un saucisson, les cordes serrant bien ses seins, bâillonnée, et lui, léchant la lame d'un couteau. Il s'approche d'elle discrètement. Cette dernière, assise en seiza, repense à tout ce qui s'est passé.

-_Comment a-t-on pu arriver là ? _Pense-elle._ Et dire que c'était sensé être un jour de repos et d'amusement._

La jeune femme commence à trembler. Des gouttes de larmes tombent un à un sur ses poings fermés sur ses genoux. Elle sanglote, les yeux ombrés par ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse, Je n'ai pas fait revenir Ichigo, et Kon est mort !

Et elle resonge à ce que lui a dit Shirosaki.

- S_i tu n'avais pas obligé Ichigo à rester avec toi, je n'aurais pas repris le dessus !_ Avait-il dit.

- Il a raison. Tout…

Tellement qu'elle culpabilise, elle fond en larmes, mettant ses mains sur son visage.

-Tout est de ma faute !

Elle continue de pleurer, semblant inconsolable. En tout cas, ça ravie Ogihci, qui se rapproche dangereusement d'elle.

-_Vas-y, chiale autant que tu veux !_

Il commencer à tendre sa main vers elle en bavant.

-_Tu es à moi !_

La verte pleure un peu plus fort. Shiro commence à avoir mal à la tête.

-Hung…

Neliel, désespérée, lève la tête vers le ciel et crie de tristesse. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues jusqu'au bout de son menton.

- ! Hurle elle tout en pleurant les yeux fermés.

Une énorme dose de reiatsu émane d'elle. Le mal de crâne du hollow est plus douloureux. Il met sa main sur le front.

-Mais que !

Il commence à trembler. Il tombe sur les genoux souffrant toujours de la tête. Il a l'impression qu'il est comme une cocotte-minute, que la pression augmente dans son âme et qu'il va exploser. Il transpire beaucoup.

-GNNNNN ! Fait-il en serrant les dents.

Son masque commence à se fissurer, ce qu'il remarque.

-Et merde !

Il regarde avec difficulté Neliel qui continue de pleurer.

-BWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA ! Continue-elle.

-C'est elle…

Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Shûhei, en ressentant ce reiatsu, se retournent. En voyant dans que état est la verte, la première est inquiète. Elle passe le blessé à Hisagi qu le prend par l'épaule.

-Emmenez-le voir Orihime.

-Mais où allez-vous, Dame Yoruichi ?

-La calmer.

Elle disparaît en shunpo. Les deux autres, perplexes, emmènent quand même Grimmjow, inconscient. La métisse apparaît près de la verte. Etre aussi près d'elle lui donne un mal de crâne.

- La beauté d'émeraude ne peut s'arrêter de verser des larmes tellement qu'elle est triste, désespérée.

-Neliel, calme-toi ! Lui crie-elle.

Mais rien n'y fait. La bronzée entend des gémissements.

-Hung…

Elle se retourne, et voit Shirosaki à terre, semblant souffrir, transpirant comme un veau. Ses mains, fissurées, tombent en miettes et redeviennent normales. La moitié droite de la mâchoire du masque se casse.

-_Serait-ce dû… au reiatsu de Neliel qu'il est dans cet état ? _Se demande l'ex-capitaine_. _

Le hollow serre les dents, essayant de se remettre debout. Il n'en peut plus d'entendre beugler la femme arrancar, toujours en larmes.

-BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Rrrrrr…

Dans un dernier effort, il hurle de toutes ses forces.

-TA GUEULE, GROGNAAAAAAAAAAAASSE ! Beugle-il.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme arrête de pleurer, surprise. Elle se retourne brusquement, la larme à l'œil, snifant. La métisse prend l'épaule de la verte.

-Ca va mieux, Neliel ? Lui demande Yoruichi.

-Euh… Oui. Dit-elle, un peu perplexe.

L'ex capitaine se questionne sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

_-Ce reiatsu était si dense… et maléfique ! _Pense-elle. _Ca ne doit même pas être le sien ! Elle ne s'en même pas rendue compte. Mais alors d'où vient-il ?_

Le hollow, allongé au sol, peut enfin reprendre son souffle. Il regarde avec haine la verte.

-Toi…

Les deux femmes regardent le hollow dans son état pitoyable. Il se relève difficilement.

-Comment t'as fait ça, sale garce ? Lui demande-il.

Neliel a du mal à comprendre.

-Mais… Qu'ai-je fait ?

-Te fous pas de moi ! Lui crache-il. Tu m'as balancé ton putain de reiatsu !

Elle est vraiment surprise d'entendre ça.

-V-Vraiment ! Dit-elle, perturbée. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte ! Est-ce que j'ai…

-Non, n'a rien détruit, et il n'y a eu aucuns blessés. La rassure Yoruichi.

L'Ex-Espada pousse un soupire de soulagement. C'est alors que Shirosaki sent un nouveau trouble en lui. Sa main gauche s'approche de son masque en tremblant, prête à l'arracher. Il se concentre énormément pour la retenir.

-N'intervient pas, toi ! Laisse-moi encore un peu, je ne l'ai toujours pas peloté ! Crie-il tout seul.

Yoruichi a déjà compris ce qui se passe.

-Il est à bout, cette pression l'a épuisé. Il ne peut que se résigner.

Mais Neliel se sent triste de voir le hollow résister. Elle a mal pour lui.

-Abandonne. Dit-elle.

Ogihci relève la tête, surpris.

-Qu'as-tu dis !

-Abandonne. Tu dois laisser Ichigo revenir. Tu te sentiras mieux.

-J'en veux pas, de ta putain de compassion. Répond-il, ne le supportant pas.

Mais l'arrancar s'approche de lui en le regardant tristement.

-S'il te plaît, fais-le. Lui demande-elle gentiment.

Shirosaki est attiré par le regard de Neliel. Il lui semble si étrange. Pourquoi elle semble triste pour lui ? Finalement, il baisse les bras.

-Tch ! Okay, c'est vrai que je n'en peux plus.

Il laisse la main prendre le bout de masque qui le serre fermement. Il commence à se fissurer.

-Mais je te jure…

Il la regarde en fronçant des sourcils.

-Qu'on se reverra.

Enfin il arrache violemment le masque. Il baisse la tête, reprenant son souffle. Les derniers morceaux du masque coulent de ses mains et tombent au sol. Les 2 femmes attendent, voir qui est-ce.

-Ichigo ? Demande la verte, inquiète.

Il commence à relever la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Mais par surprise, Yoruichi lui donne un bon coup de poing sur le crâne, ce qui fait un gros « bing » ! Il relève brusquement la tête dû à la douleur, en se frottant la tête. Il a retrouvé ses yeux marron. C'est bien Ichigo.

-Mais ça ne va pas, Yoruichi, de me frapper comme ça !

-T'as qu'à répondre, lorsqu'on te parle ! Lui dit la métisse d'un air taquin.

C'est alors que Neliel vient vers lui et l'enlace.

-Ichigo !

-N-Nel !

Mais cette fois, elle ne le serre pas fort. La belle arrancar pleure de joie.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu sois revenu, Ichigo. Dit-elle, émue.

Le shinigami, content qu'elle aille bien, souris aussi.

-Oui, Nel.

Il frotte le dessus de son crâne. Mais il faut bien que la féline rajoute son grain de sel.

-Les amoureux !

Gênés, les deux concernés se lâchent. C'est alors que le rouquin se remémore de ce qui s'est passé. Il commence à paniquer.

-E-Est-ce que j'ai fait du mal aux filles ! Dit-il, inquiet.

-Non, Ichigo. Lui dit la métisse. Elles vont toutes très bien.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Mais tu as blessé l'autre arrancar. On l'a emmené voir Orihime.

Le jeune homme culpabilise d'avoir blessé le sexta. Même s'il ne l'apprécie pas trop, il est de son camp, maintenant.

-Et puis, tu as peloté pas mal de filles ! Rajoute la métisse.

Le héros rougit, se sentant un peu honteux, même si c'est son hollow qui a fait ça.

-Je vais aller voir s'il va bien.

-D'accord. Dit Ichigo en hochant de la tête.

La belle guerrière s'en va. Neliel, en repensant à quelqu'un, se met à sangloter, ce qui surprend Ichigo.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, Nel ?

-En fait, Kon est venu quand même.

-Quoi ! Crie le roux. J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, ce pervers !

-N-non…

Elle regarde le shinigami en larmes, n'osant le lui dire.

-T-ton hollow l'a…l'a…

N'en pouvant plus, ma beauté d'émeraude craque et vient pleurnicher sur l'épaule de héros.

-Il l'a tué !

Le rouquin, en entendant ça, reste abasourdi.

-C-Comment !

-Oui ! Il l'a déchiré en deux ! Viens voir !

Elle lui montre la dépouille de la peluche coupée en deux. Ils s'en approchent.

- J'ai voulue l'en empêcher, mais je n'ai rien pu faire! Dit-elle, culpabilisant.

Alors que la belle sanglote, le shinigami regarde autour de la scène du crime, voir s'il n'y a pas un certain objet. Il constate qu'il n'y est pas.

-Il ne le méritait pas, le pauvre ! C'est de ma faute ! Continue la verte.

Ichigo regarde la moitié haute du cadavre de Kon d'un air un peu sévère en poussant un soupir.

-C'est bon, Kon, arrête ta comédie !

Mais la peluche ne répond pas. Le rouquin a une veine sur le front, comme il est agacé. Il prend brusquement le lion et lui pince la joue, ce qui surprend la verte.

-Mais Ichigo, que !

-Arrête ton cinéma, sale pervers ! Lui crie le roux.

C'est alors que, comme par magie, Kon revient à la vie dû à la douleur.

-Mais lâche-moi, Ichigo ! Ca fait mal ! Crie le nounours.

Le shinigami lui lâche la joue, mais le garde en main, en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! On t'avait dit de rester à la 5e division !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Lui répond Kon. Je ne vais pas me faire chier là-bas, alors qu'il y a pleins de filles à poil !

A côté,, Neliel est très émue de le voir en vie, en larmes.

-K-kon ! Comment as-tu fais pour rester en vie ? C'est un miracle !

-La peluche se frotte le nez, faisant son fier.

-Mais le grand Kon est immortel, ma déesse ! Je suis un dieu ! Héhé ! Dit-il pour se la pêter.

Mais Ichigo casse son tripe en révélant l'astuce.

-Kon est une âme artificielle.

La peluche s'arrête, puis s'énerve contre Ichigo.

-T'es con, ou quoi ! J'avais trop la classe !

La verte reste perplexe.

-Une âme… artificielle ? Comment ça ?

-Regarde.

Il met sa main sous la peluche et la secoue. Cette dernière panique.

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ma mousse va partir ! Pas devant ma-

Soudain, il tourne de l'œil, ce qui inquiète Neliel.

-Kon !

Le roux montre à son amie une bille dans le creux de sa main.

-Il est là ?

Elle regarde de plus près, intriquée.

-C-C'est vraiment Kon ? Demande-elle. Il est dans cette bille ?

-Oui. Lui répond le roux. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une âme artificielle. Et quand je la remets…

Il remet la bille dans le gosier de la peluche inanimée. Et tout de suite, il reprend vie.

-Et voilà !

La jeune femme est totalement fascinée par la technologie shinigami.

-Ooooh…

- Les âmes artificielles servent à-

Mais Kon l'interrompt en lui gueulant dessus.

-N'en rajoute pas plus ! A cause de toi, je suis pitoyable ! Déjà que je suis coupé en deux !

-Sois déjà heureux d'être toujours en vie. Lui dit le roux.

Neliel est rassurée.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Kon. Dit-elle.

Le mini-obsédé se met à zieuter la poitrine de la belle. Une goutte de sang lui pend au nez.

-Joliii… Murmure-il.

En voyant le lion regarder son amie lubriquement, Ichigo se rend compte enfin qu'elle est en tenue d'Eve ! Il se retourne, gêné, ce qui empêche Kon de voir.

-Hé ! Laisse-moi regarder ma déesse !

-N-Nel, t-tu peux remettre ta serviette, s'il te plaît ?

Elle regarde derrière elle, la serviette au sol un peu plus loin.

-Oh, pardon. Dit-elle joyeusement. C'est vrai que ça te gêne que j-

Bizarrement, la belle arrancar se sent mal, a un trouble. Elle commence à perde l'équilibre, prête à s'évanouir, ce qui alarme Ichigo.

-Nel ! Crie-il.

Il lâche le pauvre Kon qui tombe.

-Waaaaa !

Le chevalier servant retient sa princesse par les épaules.

-Nel, tu vas bien ?

Le lion coupé en deux s'avance en sautant, s'aidant avec les bras.

Elle se frotte le front en passant sa main sous les dents de son masque pour faire passer la douleur.

-J'ai eu un vertige. Mais ça va mieux. Dit-elle en enlevant sa main de son front.

Etrangement, sa main et tachée de sang, ce qui abasourdi le rouquin. La verte remarque son état.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Ichigo ? Demande-elle, inquiète.

Il pointe sa main en tremblant, les yeux écarquillés.

-T-Tu as du sang sur la main…

La beauté d'émeraude regarde sa main ensanglantée. Cela la surprend.

-M-Mais qu'est-ce qu-

Elle ressent un nouveau trouble en elle, plus intense. Elle reste tétanisée, écarquillant les yeux.

-N-Nel ?

On entend un bruit de craquement. Son masque de hollow commence à se fissurer par l'arrière. Celle-ci continue progressivement en passant par l'orbite gauche, puis semble s'arrêter aux dents. Un petit bout se décroche. Les dents de la moitié gauche se brisent, accompagnés de la cicatrice qui se rouvre. Subitement de l'hémoglobine jaillit par celle-ci et la fissure, la tête partant en arrière ! Le rouquin est abasourdi.

-Ma déesse ! Crie le petit lion.

Elle s'apprête à tomber en avant mais Ichigo la rattrape immédiatement. Il se met sur le genou, plaçant la belle sur celui-ci.

-Nel ! Crie-il, paniqué. Que t'arrive-il !

La belle arrancar, le visage couvert de sang, ouvre à peine ses yeux troublés.

-I-Ichigo ? Dit-elle faiblement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'emmener voir Inoue. Lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

L'Ex-Espada lève difficilement sa main couverte de sang vers le visage du shinigami.

-I-Ichi… go…

Mais sa main s'arrête, avant même de le toucher, tremblante comme une feuille. Sa main se pose sur la joue du héros.

-Ichi…Ichi…Dit-elle de plus en plus faiblement.

Elle commence à fermer les paupières. Son bras faiblissant, ses doigts ensanglantés glissent sur sa joue, la peinturlurant de sang pour enfin lâcher prise et tomber lourdement au sol. Le nounours sautille vers sa main et la prend.

-Ma déesse… Dit-il en chialant.

Ichigo, est désespéré. C'est la première fois qu'il voit son amie dans un tel état, inconsciente, le visage couvert d'hémoglobine. Elle qui est si forte. Surtout que c'est de sa faute. Il savait que s'il venait, ça tournerait mal. Il en culpabilise. Il tremble nerveusement, ne pouvant l'accepter.

-Ne…Ne…

Il mat la tête en arrière, criant de désespoir, la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! Hurle-il .

**To Be continued…**


	23. Chap 21: Régression

**Chap 21 : Régression**

A la 5e division, Pesche et Dondochakka se reposent près d'un arbre, allongés sur l'herbe. Ils admirent les nuages.

-Pesche. Dit le gros balourd. Tu crois qu'il est où, le nounours que Dame Nel nous a demandé? On ne l'a pas retrouvé.

-Chais pas. J'espère qu'il n'a pas suivi Dame Nel.

La lucarne pense à quelque chose.

-Dis, Dondochakka, tu les a toujours ?

-Oui, ils sont bien en sécurité dans mon corps, pour sûr ! Confirme gaiement le gros arrancar.

-Il faudra penser à les rendre à Dame Nel ça lui fera plaisir.

C'est alors que Pesche a une drôle de sensation, un trouble. Il se redresse brusquement, ce qui intrigue son compère.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Pesche ? Demande-il, inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas. Lui répond-il, en plissant des yeux. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Dondochakka se redresse aussi, intéressé.

-Comment ça, pour sûr ?

-Comme si… il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Dame Nel… Répond-il.

Le silence est plat pendant un moment puis l'insecte se rallonge.

-Non, je dois me tromper.

-Oui, ça doit être ça, pour sûr ! Dit Dondochakka avec un air amusé.

Retour à l'Onsen. Grimmjow, qui s'était évanoui suite à son combat contre Shirosaki, commence à ouvrir les yeux.

-Hmmm…

Il voit devant lui une sorte de bouclier translucide.

-Il s'est réveillé ! S'exclame une jeune fille.

Il tourne le regard vers la gauche et voit Orihime, utilisant son pouvoir pour le « soigner ». Il se relève brusquement.

-Ne te relève pas maintenant. Lui conseille la rousse.

En regardant autour de lui, il voit Rukia, Momo, Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Shûhei qui s'approche de lui. Ils sont tous vêtus d'un peignoir.

-Vous allez bien, capitaine ? Lui demande-il, inquiet.

L'esprit du bleu est un peu embrouillé.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu t'es fait battre par le hollow d'Ichigo. Lui répond la métisse. Il t'a jeté dans l'eau.

C'est alors que tout lui revient en mémoire. C'est alors que, furieux, il se remet brusquement sur pied, brisant la coque d'Orihime.

-Kya ! fait cette dernière.

Il commence à s'en aller, énervé. Mais la féline l'interrompt.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Lui défoncer la gueule, à ce connard !

-Laisse tomber reste sur cette défaite.

Le bleu est terriblement vexé. Il la prend violemment par le haut de son peignoir.

-Dame Yoruichi ! Crie la chinoise.

-Tu me cherches, la gouine ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Chuis le Sexta Esapda, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Et il est hors de question que j'abandonne, pigé !

-Je sais aussi que tu te la ramènes un peu trop.

La panthère ne supporte plus l'effronterie de la femelle à son égard. Il se prépare à lui foutre un poing.

-Ferme ton clapet, sale pétasse !

Mais au dernier moment, Yoruichi arrête son poing en le prenant d'une seule main, ce qui le surprend.

-Hein !

Puis la belle métisse lui fait une clef de bras et passe derrière son dos, ce qui le f ait souffrir.

-Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe ! Fait-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle s'approche de l'oreille droite de l'arrancar.

-Ecoute. Si tu veux garder ton bras en état, tu vas te calmer, okay ? Lui chuchote-elle. Et puis, ce serait la honte de se faire maîtriser par ne femme, hein ? Rajoute-elle avec un sourire.

La métisse délivre l'arrancar qui se tient le bras qui a été tordu.

-De toute façon, on a réussi à ramener Ichigo. Tu peux donc oublier ta vengeance.

-Tch ! Pousse-il.

Le sexta part en bougonnant, mais elle l'interrompt de nouveau.

-Hé !

Il se retourne, énervé.

-Quoi, encore !

-Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais remercier Orihime.

Il regarde la rousse qui détourne le regard, gênée.

-Merci. Dit-il sèchement.

-Et aussi Neliel.

Le bleu regarde la métisse avec un regard méfiant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie. Dit-elle en le regardant sérieusement. Elle mérite au moins ça.

-_Neliel…_ Pense-il.

Il se retourne, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

-Hin ! Tu viens, Mr 69 ?

Le balafré, tandis que son supérieur est sorti, le suis. Mais il se retourne vers les autres.

-Excusez-le.

-Tu te grouilles, ou quoi ! Gueule le bleu.

Mr 69 sort de la chambre à son tour. La rousse et la vice-capitaine se font du mouron.

-Kurosaki-kun et Nel-san ne sont toujours pas revenus. Dit la première, inquiète.

-j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à la capitaine Neliel. Rajoute la seconde.

La Kuchiki se ramène vers elle pour les rassurer.

-Ca ira. Neliel nous a promis de ramener Ichigo sain et sauf. On peut lui faire confiance.

La rousse reprend confiance.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

On entend des bruits de pas accélérés dans le couloir.

-Ah, ça doit être eux.

-Connaissant la capitaine, elle doit tirer Ichigo par le bras.

-J-J'estpère que Kurosaki-kun va bien ! Dit la rousse, émue.

Les pas s'arrêtent, mais personne n'ouvre.

-Ouvrez, vite ! Crie Ichigo d'un air affolé derrière.

Elles sont toutes intriguées. Yoruichi ouvre la porte à coulisses. Ce qui apparaît est à la fois rassurant, mais surtout effroyable. Ichigo, à bout de souffle, en sueur, portant comme une princesse une Neliel évanouie, le visage en sang, une serviette couvrant son corps, le bras droit pendant. Toutes sont abasourdies, surtout Orihime et Momo.

-Capitaine Neliel ! Crie la vice-capitaine en voyant sa capitaine dans cet état.

-Kurosaki-kun ! Que s'est-il passé !

Le héros se presse vers cette dernière et dépose la blessée.

-Pas le temps de te répondre. S'il te plaît, Inoue, Soigne-la !

La rouquine hoche la tête.

-Oui !

Dans le couloir qu'a emprunté Ichigo, on voit par terre Kon, toujours coupé en deux, courant en sautant, portant ses jambes au-dessus de sa tête.

-Salaud d'Ichigo ! Il ne peut pas ralentir ! Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour ma déesse !

Dans une autre chambre, nous retrouvons les filles du CFS, toutes en peignoir. La vice-présidente, Nanao, n'a pas retrouvée la présidente, ce qui la met dans tous ses états. Elle serre les dents et les poings, ayant trois veines sur le visage.

-Mais où elle l'a emmenée, cette blondasse ! Râle-elle. J'espère que ce n'est pas une de ces immondes pédophiles !

-Rhôô, Arrêtes ! Lui dit Matsumoto. Tu te fais des idées.

-Mais quand même ! Crie la binoclarde. Mais où est-elle, où est-elle ! RRRRRR !

La bimbo, une goutte sur le dos du crâne, préfère la laisser tranquille, sous peine qu'elle explose. Sortons un peu de l'Onsen pour se rendre à la chambre de la capitaine de la 3e division où nous retrouvons Miyabi et Yachiru qu'elle a enlevée pendant le grabuge fait par Ogihci. La blonde a pris avant de s'en aller un peignoir pour couvrir la petite. Mais c'est du vol, ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit, la capitaine apporte des gâteaux qu'elle a mis sur un plateau.

-Servez-vous.

-Chic chic chic ! S'exclame la petite. Merci, Miya-Miya !

Elle lui arrache des mains le plateau et mange les gâteauxavec beaucoup de plaisir. La capitaine, en la regardant se goinfrer, se remémore d'un détail de son passé.

-_La vice-capitaine Sora adorait ces gâteaux. Cette petite, est-ce vraiment elle ?_

La gamine s'arrête un instant, remarquant que l'adulte la dévisage. Elle garde un biscuit au bout des lèvres.

-Qu'ech qu'il y a, Miya-Miya ? Demande-elle la bouche pleine.

-Pour commencer, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir enlevée ainsi, vice-capitaine Kusajishi.

La fillette avale ce qui obstrue son gosier.

-Ce n'est rien, Miya-Miya ! Répond-elle, souriante. Et ne vouvoie pas appelle-moi Yachiru !

-Dites-moi…

-Hum ?

La grande personne hésite encore. Et si elle se trompe ? Et ce serait perturbant pour une petite fille de douter sur son identité. Mais l'occasion est trop forte.

-Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose d'il y a 45 ans ?

La petite fille est un peu surprise.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu baragouines, Miya-Miya ? Je suis née il y a 25 ans !

En entendant ça, ça lui fait un petit pincement au cœur.

-_Elle serait amnésique ?_

La capitaine, soudainement, repense à un détail physique qu'avait la vice-capitaine Sora.

-E-Et avez-vous une tâche de naissance ?

La petite réfléchit.

-Hmmm…

Puis elle tape dans la paume de sa main avec le poing.

-Mais oui, j'en ai bien une !

En entendant la réponse, la blonde, surprise, s'avance vers elle.

-Où ça ! Dit-elle sur un ton paniqué.

- Ben, à mon tété gauche ! Dit la fillette dans la plus grande innocence.

La capitaine est abasourdie. Elle tremble nerveusement

-Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que des fois il est là, et d'autres fois, il n'est plus là ! T'en penses quoi, Mi-

Mais elle n'a eut le temps de finir car Miyabi prend brusquement le peignoir de la petite et l'ouvre. Et, surprise pour la blonde : une tâche est bien sur son sein gauche. Enfin sein, c'est vite dit ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Cette dernière, en voyant la présence de la trace, est ravie.

-Oh, elle est réapparue !

La gamine, en relevant la tête, voit la kidnappeuse tremblante, semblant perturbée.

-Tu te sens bien, Miya-Miya ?

Soudain, la blonde la prend par les épaules, heureuse.

-J'en étais sûre ! C'est bien vous, vice-capitaine Sora ! S'exclame-elle.

La rose est un peu perdue.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles ainsi, Miya-Miya ?

-Mais souvenez-vous ! Vous étiez dans la 3e division, ma supérieure !

-Ben non. J'ai toujours été avec Ken-chan !

Hikifune a du mal à accepter cette défaillance mémorielle. Elle la secoue d'un coup sec.

-Et le capitaine, vous vous souvenez de lui ? Vous l'admirez, à l'époque !

-Gné ?

-E-Et Eikichi ! Vous ne l'avez tout de même pas oubliée ! Crie-elle, désespérée. Ce qui lui est arrivé !

-Mais qui c'est, ces gens ? Je devrais les connaître ? Demande Yachiru, perplexe.

Miyabi n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'a même pas une once de souvenir les concernant. Elle baisse la tête ses cheveux cachant son visage.

-Je dois être ridicule, à ne vous parler de personnes inconnues.

-Mais non ! Ca arrive, de se tromper !

-Mais quand même…

A travers sa chevelure, on aperçoit qu'elle se mord la lèvre.

-Réveillez-vous…

Elle serre plus fort les épaules de miss « Cookie Monster ». Puis elle relève la tête, larmes aux yeux.

-Réveillez vous, Sakura ! Ca ne peut être que vous, j'en suis sûre !

La jeune femme fond en lares, baissant un peu ta tête. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues pour tomber au compte-goutte sur le plancher.

-Revenez… Je me sens seule. Si seule. Je n'a que vous…

La blonde continue de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. La fillette se sent un peu gênée face à cette adulte en pleurs. Elle a l'impression que c'est de sa faute.

-Euh… Dit-elle, gênée. N-Ne pleure pas, Mi-

Soudain, elle tourne de l'œil et une explosion de fumée embaume la pièce. Miyabi relève la tête, surprise.

-Mais que !

La fumée laisse apparaître une forme féminine. C'est alors qu'une main sort de la fumée et lui prend tendrement l'épaule.

-Non. Dit la propriétaire de cette main.

La capitaine écarquille les yeux, abasourdie en reconnaissant cette voix. La fumée se dissipe, révélant enfin la personne. C'est bien Sakura, avec le peignoir trop petit, faisant du bas des épaules jusqu'au bas des fesses. Elle sourit tendrement.

-Tu n'es plus seule, Miyabi. Je suis là.

Miyabi n'arrive pas à y croire. La personne qu'elle voulait voir désespérément apparaît devant elle. Elle commence à avoir la larme à l 'œil.

-Vice-capitaine Sora…

Les deux femelles shinigamis, sous le coup de l'émotion, s'enlacent. La capitaine pleure de joie.

-Vice-capitaine Sora ! Si vous saviez comment vous m'avez manquée !

La rose aussi larmoie.

-Je suis contente de te voir, Miyabi. Tu as tellement grandie.

Laissons les deux femmes dans leur bonheur et allons retrouver nos amis à L'Onsen. Dans la chambre, Orihime soigne Neliel, toujours inconsciente. Momo est à ses côtés, inquiète.

-Capitaine…

Il y a Kon aussi, toujours coupé en deux.

-Ma déesse… Dit-il avec la larme à l'œil.

Rukia est partie rejoindre son frère, pour pas qu'il s'inquiète. La rouquine a bien arrêtée l'hémorragie, mais la cicatrice reste t le masque ne se répare pas.

-_C'est étrange… _Se dit-elle. _C'est comme l'autre fois avec Kurosaki-kun._

En pensant à lui, elle tourne son regard vers ce dernier. Le héros regarde la blessée tristement. La rouquine voit à tel point il culpabilise qu'il doit se sentir fautif de son état. L'humaine désactive son pouvoir, les fées revenant dans ses barrettes, ce qui étonne Ichigo.

-Mais tu n'as pas soignée Nel, Inoue. Lui demande-il.

-Désolée, Kurosaki-kun, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Cela le surprend. Normalement, elle arrive toujours à « refuser » les blessures.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, c'est étrange. C'est comme si le reiatsu de Nel-san veut volontairement m'empêcher de la soigner.

La vice-capitaine de la 5e division s'interpose, inquiète pour sa supérieure.

-Mais…Est-ce que la capitaine Neliel va revenir à elle ? E-Elle n'est tout de même pas dans le coma !

-M-Mais non, Momo ! Lui répond la rousse, gênée. Nel-san n'est pas morte !

C'est alors que, enfin, la verte commence à reprendre conscience.

-Hmmm… Pousse-elle en fronçant les paupières.

Tous regardent vers elle. La beauté d'émeraude ouvre lentement ses beaux yeux.

-Nel-san !

-Capitaine Neliel !

-Ma déesse !

L'arrancar est encore un peu dans le gaz, ayant du mal à reconnaître la pièce.

-O-Où suis-je ?

-Dans notre chambre, à l'Onsen. Lui répond sa subordonnée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ta cicatrice s'est rouverte et tu t'es évanouie. Lui répond le rouquin.

En entendant sa voix, Neliel se redresse, ce qui fait baisser sa serviette, laissant apparaître sa gracieuse poitrine.

-Tu vas bien, Ichigo ! Dit-elle, inquiète.

Le lion saigne du nez à la vue des grosses doudounes de sa déesse.

-Whaoooou… Dit-il en bavant.

Le rouquin tourne la tête, rouge comme une tomate. La rouquine le remarque.

-N-Nel-san ?

-Oui, Orihime ? Demande la verte en tournant la tête vers elle.

-T-Tu es nue. Ca gêne Kurosaki-kun…

Neliel regarde ses seins nus et comprend l'embarras d'Ichigo. Elle remonte la serviette.

-Pardon, Ichigo. Tu peux te retourner.

Le shinigami regarde d'un œil puis, voyant que le danger est parti, il pousse un soupir. Par contre Kon est déçu.

-Ho noooon ! C'est pas juste !

-Capitaine, vous devriez vous mettre au lit. Lui conseille-elle.

La verte reste optimiste.

-Mais non ! Répond-elle en souriant. Grâce à Orihime, je v-

Mais soudainement, l'Ex-Espada ressent un trouble. Elle s'écroule violemment au sol. Elle crie de douleur et serre son crâne, tellement qu'elle souffre.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurle-elle.

Tous s'approchent vers elle, affolés.

-Capitaine, que vous arrive-il !

L'arrancar suffoque, larmes aux yeux.

-Kurosaki-kun ! Porte Nel-san au lit !

-Oui ! Dit-il en hochant la tête.

Le rouquin passe ses bras sous son amie et la soulève pour la porter telle une princesse. Mais le hic, c'est que la serviette tombe, laissant la beauté d'émeraude dans le plus simple appareil ! Il devient rouge, les yeux exorbités. Le corps majestueux de la belle est en sueurs, elle respire difficilement. C'est assez excitant à voir.

-Mais que fais-tu, Kurosaki-kun ? Vite !

Le héros reprend ses esprits et emmène la belle vers la couche et la dépose. D'ailleurs, au moins, personne ne se bagarrera pour savoir qui l'aura ! L'Ex-Tercera, dans la couverture, est rouge de fièvre et respire fortement.

-Inoue, que lui arrive-il ?

-M-Mais je n'en sais rien, Kurosaki-kun ! Je ne suis pas docteur !

La belle reprend ses esprits sa subordonnée se fait du mouron.

-Capitaine ! Vous allez bien !

La verte la regarde, les yeux entrouverts. Elle a l'air si faible.

-Mo…Mo…

-Oui, c'est bien moi ! Lui répond-elle. Vous avez encore mal ?

Sur la gauche du lit, le lion grimpe difficilement vu qu'il n'a plus de jambes. Il pose son buste sur la couche, près de son idole.

-Ma déesse, j'ai eu si peur que tu sois mooooorte ! Dit-il en pleurs.

Cela fait plaisir à Neliel que Kon ne se comporte pas comme un obsédé. Elle pose sa main gauche sur sa tâte et le frotte gentiment.

-Merci, Kon. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle jette un regard vers Ichigo à sa droite. En l voyant la regarder tristement, elle comprend que ce dernier s'en veut d'avoir causé le grabuge. Mais elle sait qui est le vrai fautif dans l'histoire.

-P-Pardonnez…moi…

Cette phrase les intriguent tous.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Nel-san ? Demande Orihime.

-Tout est…de ma faute.

Ses quatre amis sont abasourdis par cette affirmation.

-Qu-Que dis-tu ! S'exclame Ichigo.

-S-Si je ne t'avais pas obligé à rester avec nous, ton hollow n'aurait jamais pris le dessus tout cela ne ce serait jamais arrivé. J'en suis désolée.

-Capitaine… Dit-Momo, attristé d'entendre sa capitaine dire ça.

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma petite personne, pas aux conséquences.

Le rouquin a du mal à supporter les dires de la verte.

-Je ne suis… qu'une égoïste. Dit-elle sur un ton triste

C'en est trop. Le shinigami serre les poings. Soudainement, il tape sur le lit avec les deux mains, lâchant son énervement.

-Ne dis pas de telles choses, Nel ! Crie-il.

Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

-M-Mais…Ichigo… Bégaye la verte, perplexe.

-K-Kurosaki-kun ! Ne te met pas dans un tel état ! Lui dit la cruche. Nel-san est faible !

Le jeune homme, se rendant compte de sa façon de parler, en est embarrassé.

-P-Pardonnez-moi. C'est que je n'aime pas entendre mes amis dire du mal d'eux-mêmes.

Le shinigami s'assied su le lit à côté de la balafrée.

-Nel, ce n'est de la faute à personne. Si je culpabilisais, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire pour ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Ichigo…

-Mais ne t'en fais pas .

Le vizard prend la main de Neliel qui en est surprise. Elle rougit un peu. La rousse aussi en est étonnée.

-Comme pour Inoue, Rukia, comme pour tous mes amis, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne t'arrivera rien…

Il sourit un instant car il sait que ce qu'il va dire va lui faire plaisir.

-Neliel.

L'humaine pousse un cri de surprise. Neliel reste abasourdie. Ca la met mal à l'aise.

-T-Tu m'as appelée par…Mon prénom ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! répond-il en souriant.

-M-Mais jusqu'à là, tu m'appelais toujours « Nel ». Pourquoi ?

Le rouquin réfléchit à une raison valable.

-Et bien, c'est ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? « Nel », c'est plus pour l'autre toi. Et puis…

C'est alors qu'il prend un air mélancolique.

-La petite Nel…n'est plus là, maintenant.

La malade sent de la tristesse dans sa voix et son regard, ce qui l'attriste.

-L'autre moi…te manque tant que ça ? Lui demande-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Ichigo comprend qu'il a fait une boulette en disant ça. Il prend un air confus.

-N-Non ! Ne te fais pas de fausses idées ! Vous êtes la même personne ! Dit-il, embarrassé par la situation. Je me suis mal exprimé ?

Mais la verte sourit, n'étant pas vexée.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, Ichigo.

-Capitaine, il faut vous reposer, maintenant. Lui dit Momo, inquiète pour elle.

Retour à la 3e division. Miyabi et Sakura parlent à une table basse, assises en seiza. La rose mange les cookies de tout-à l'heure.

-Tu es donc devenue capitaine de notre division ! Dit l'ex vice-capitaine en souriant. Je suis si fière de toi ! Ca me fait bizarre de penser que tu es maintenant supérieure à moi !

-Vice-capitaine, pourquoi êtes vous redevenue enfant ? Demande la capitaine.

La jeune femme ne sait quoi répondre elle n'en a presque aucun souvenir.

-Je ne sais plus. Et toi, Miyabi ?

La capitaine est étonnée par la question.

-Comment ça ?

-Où étais-tu passée, toutes ces années ? On s'est beaucoup inquiétés, le capitaine et moi.

Miyabi est gênée d'avoir causée tant de soucis à ses proches. Face à son ancienne supérieure, celle qu'elle admirait, elle ne peut le cacher.

-Je me suis exilée pour m'entraîner au Bankai.

-Pour devenir capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? Suppose Sakura en prenant un gâteau.

-Non.

La capitaine prend un ton sérieux, avec un regard sombre .

-Pour tuer l'assassin de mon frère.

La rose, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à croquer le gâteau, s'arrête de stupeur. Le cookie glisse de ses doigts et vient se casser sur la table. Elle est tétanisée.

-Tu veux… venger Eikichi ?

-Oui. Confirme la blonde. Son assassin court toujours dans les parages. J'espère le retrouver et là, je n'aurais aucune pitié !

La rose a du mal à cerner son amie.

-Je le torturerai pour qu'il avoue son crime. Et je le tuerai de mes mains !

Sakura n'en peut plus d'entendre de telles atrocités. Elle se lève et tape la table.

-Comment as-tu pue tomber aussi bas, Miyabi ?

-Il faut que je venge Eikichi !

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait ! La vengeance ne résout rien !

-Mais je le fais aussi pour vous, vice-capitaine Sora !

La rose s'arrête subitement, stupéfaite parce qu'a dit la blonde.

-Pour…moi ?

-Oui. S'il n'était pas mort, vous auriez vécus heureux, ensemble. Vous en avez souffert autant que moi, Vice-capitaine Sora.

Tout en l'écoutant, Sakura se remémore de tous ces moments de solitude, de souffrances, ses pleurs. Elle s remet assise.

-Pardonnez-moi, Vice-capitaine Sora. Tous est de ma f-

-Miyabi. L'interrompt l'ancienne vice-capitaine, tête baissée.

Des gouttes tombent sur la table. Sakura verse des larmes coulant tout le long de ses joues, en ayant un air mélancolique.

-S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas plus.

En la voyant ainsi, la capitaine se sent mal à l'aise. La rose essuie l'œil droit, puis le gauche. Elle se lève et se dirige vers la sortie, ce qui étonne la blonde.

-O-Où allez-vous ?

-Je retourne à l'Onsen. Les filles doivent s'inquiéter pour moi enfin, l'autre moi.

-Non !

La rose se retourne, voyant son amie triste.

-restez dormir avec moi ! Juste pour cette nuit !

La jeune femme se remémore du moment où la capitaine, totalement désespérée, a dit qu'elle se sent seule.

-Je vous en prie…Insiste cette dernière.

Sakura lui adresse un sourire sincère.

-D'accord, Miyabi.

La nuit est tombée. A l'Onsen, dans la chambre d'Ichigo et compagnie, tous dorment à poing fermés dans leur futon. Tous ? Non. Dans son lit, Neliel a du mal à s'endormir. D'une part parce qu'elle a mal à la tête d'autre part parce qu'elle repense à ce qu'Ichigo a dit.

- _La petite Nel…n'est plus là, désormais. _Avait-il dit.

Elle se questionne sur les sentiments d'Ichigo à son égard.

-_Ca voudrait dire que…Qu'il préfère moi enfant ? _Songe-elle.

La beauté d'émeraude commence à verser des larmes tout en sanglotant.

-I-Ichigo…Sanglote-elle. J'aimerais tellement que !

En voyant Kon pioncer à côté d'elle, sans être sous la couverture, elle le prend délicatement pour le serrer contre sa poitrine, comme pour la réconforter. Mais rien n'y fait. La jeune femme continue de pleurer, recroquevillée dans son lit. Mais sa vice-capitaine, l'entendant, a de la peine pour elle.

-_Capitaine…_

Le lendemain. Le jour se lève sur la Soul Society. A l'Onsen, les rayons du soleil entre dans la chambre de nos amis. La première dont ces rayons lui chatouillent les paupières est Momo. Après avoir ouvert un œil, elle se redresse pour s'étirer les bras.

-Mmmmmm…Pousse-elle. Allons voir si la capitaine va mieux.

Elle sort de son futon et se dirige vers le lit de sa supérieure. Mais elle s'arrête, stupéfaite. Le lit est vide, mais étrangement, la couette n'a pas bougée.

-_S-Serait-elle sortie ? Dans son état !_

C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit une forme bouger sous la couette. Intriguée, elle prend la couverture et la soulève. Dansle lit, une petite fille arrancar nue comme un ver aux longs cheveux verts et un masque brisée sur le crâne, roupillant en se blottissant contre Kon, toujours endormi. La brune est abasourdie, lâchant la couette sur le lit. La fillette a aussi une cicatrice ! Momo se rapproche, se mettant sur les genoux sur le côté droit du lit. Elle doute encore.

-_E-Est-ce bien elle ?_

Timidement, elle rapproche sa main vers la gamine, dormant à poings fermés. Elle hésite encore, mais elle doit en être sûre. Elle la prend par l'épaule puis la secoue légèrement.

-R-Réveillez-vous… Dit-elle tout bas.

La petite fille ouvre lentement les yeux.

-Hmmmm…

Elle se redresse, se frottant l'œil droit avec le poing. Elle regarde autour d'elle, les yeux entrouverts.

-Gu-Gu'est-ze gui ze bazze ? Se demande-elle en zozotant.

En regardant à sa droite, elle voit la jeune fille qui la regarde étrangement. Encore mal réveillée, la fillette lève la main pour la saluer.

-Bonzour, Momo. Du as bien dormi ? demande-elle.

Elle connaît son prénom ! Elle doit le lui demander.

-C-Capitaine Neliel, e-est-ce bien vous ?

La fillette est surprise par la question.

-Ebidemment, guelle guesdion !

Hinamori tombe sur les fesses, abasourdie. Elle en tremble. La petite arrancar est perplexe.

-Bourguoi du me regardes gomme za ? Z'ai guelgue zoze zur le vizaze ?

L'adolescente, toute tremblante, la pointe du doigt.

-Vous êtes…vous êtes…

-Ze zuis ?

-U-une…une…

L'enfant tapote son masque, constatant que les cornes ont disparues.

-Hm ?

Ensuite, elle regarde ses petites mimines, ce qui l'étonne.

-Mais !

Elle regarde son corps nu en entier Elle est devenue plus petite, et sa poitrine a disparue ! Elle reste abasourdie.

-Gu'est-ze gue !

Elle regarde à sa gauche où se trouve un miroir. En voyant son reflet, elle comprend. Elle serre la couverture, écarquillant les yeux en regardant vers le bas.

-Ze zuis…Se zuis…

La vice-capitaine, voyant sa mini-supérieure toute perturbée, se rapproche d'elle.

-C-Ca va allez, capitaine ?

La gamine prend sa grande subordonnée par le col, paniquée.

-Momo ! Il faut gue du me gaches !

-C-Calmez-vous ! On va trouv-

-I-Il ne faut bas gu'Itsigo me voit dans zet édat !

C'est alors qu'on entend une jeune fille crier.

-N-Nel-san !

Les deux filles regardent derrière la vice-capitaine. Orihime et Ichigo regarde la petite arrancar, abasourdis.

-M-Mais comment !

La verte rougit, gênée devant le shinigami, aberré de la voir ainsi.

-N-Nel !

-Itsigo…

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il croit qu'elle est enfant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, donc qu'elle est perdue dans ce lieu inconnu.

-N-Ne t'inquiète pas, Nel. Tu as fais un gros dodo !

L'arrancar est perplexe à ce qu'il a dit.

-Hein ? Gue dis-du ?

-Oui, Pendant ton sommeil, on est allés du monde réel à la Soul Society. Tu n'a pas à avoir peur. Lui explique-il en souriant.

Neliel comprend le petit quiproquo et ça l'attriste qu'il ne la reconnaît pas.

-M-mais Istigo, z'est moi, Neliel ! Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine.

Le jeune homme prend un air abasourdi. C'est vrai qu'elle a un air plus adulte, et puis elle ne parle pas d'elle à la 3e personne. N'y croyant pas, il prend brusquement la petite par les épaules.

-N-Neliel ! C'est bien toi ! Crie-il.

Cela fait bizarre à l'arrancar : les mains d'Ichigo semblent plus brandes dû à sa petite taille. Et puis ses amis semblent presque des géants.

-O-Oui, z'est bien moi…Dit-elle timidement.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ! Tu te sens bien ! Insiste Ichigo.

Orihime, sentant que Neliel se sent mal à l'aise devant l'état d'Ichigo, intervient. Elle s'approche d'Ichigo et lui prend l'épaule.

-Calme-toi, Kurosaki-kun ! Nel-ch- Non, Nel-san va bien, tu vois bien. Dit-elle en ayant rectifié.

Le shinigmi reprend son calme et lâche la petite.

-Pardon d'avoir été si brusque, Neliel.

-Z-ze n'est rien, Itsigo.

C'est alors que Kon, en entendant tout ça, se réveille tout grognon.

-Dites, vous pouvez pas vous la fermer ! Y'en a qui essayent de dormir !

Il regarde à côté de lui, voyant la petite fille. Il a la vue trouble.

-Hm ?

Lorsque sa vue redevient normale, il la voit bien distinctement. Elle lui sourit.

-Bonzour, Gon.

Mais Kon, lui, n'est pas content de la voir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'étais pas restée au monde réel ?

La verte est surprise qu'il lui parle ainsi.

-Et où est passée ma déesse ?

Neliel comprend la méprise Kon n'a jamais su que la petite fille qu'il a vu sur terre et sa déesse ne font qu'une seule personne.

-Mais z'est moi !

-Je sais que c'est toi ! Lui crie la peluche. C'est le lit de ma déesse, j'te signale !

La fillette, pour qu'il comprenne, le prend par les épaules, ce qu'il n'accepte pas.

-Hé ! Ne touche pas le grand Kon !

-Gon, regardes-moi bien ! Z'est moi !

Il la regarde méchamment, mais elle insiste.

-Z'est…moi… Dit-elle calmement.

Elle lui sourit. Il l'analyse plus attentivement. Ce sourire si chaleureux, ce regard si tendre, et elle a les mêmes caractéristiques au niveau de la tête. Il commence à comprendre.

-M-ma…déesse ?

-Oui, z'est za ! Affirme-elle-elle, contente qu'il l'a reconnu.

Le lion n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il en tremble.

-Qu-quel est… ce corps ?

-Guoi ?

Soudainement, le pervers met ses mains sur la poitrine plate de Neliel. Il est tout affolé.

-Rien ! Ya plus rien ! Où sont passés tes formes parfaites, ma déesse ! Tout est plat ! Plus de nibards de rêve !

L'obsédé la lâche et crie au ciel en se tenant la tête.

-POURQUOIIIIIII !

Puis il se met sur le ventre et tape le matelas avec ses poings tout en chouinant.

-BWAAAAAAAAH ! C'est pas juuuuuste !

L'enfant, un peu gênée de la réaction du nounours, essaye de le réconforter.

-N-ne bleures bas, Gon ! Ze ne vais bas rezter ainzi bour touzours ! Enfin, z'ezbères…

Les 3 autres, en le regardant chialer comme un bébé, on une goutte pendant sur la tête.

-Tout ce cinéma pour ça … Dit Ichigo.

A la 3e division, la capitaine aussi se réveille. Elle regarde à côté de son lit, là où est placé le futon à dort son ancienne supérieure, Sakura Sora. Mais elle n'y voit personne. Elle commence à s'inquiéter.

-Vice-capitaine Sora !

Elle soulève la couette rapidement. Au milieu du futon se trouve la petite Yachiru dans son peignoir, suçant son pouce.

-Ken-chan…

La blonde pousse un soupir de soulagement. Même si elle est triste qu'elle soit redevenue une enfant, elle reste quand même Sakura. Elle recouvre la petite en s'arrêtant à la tête, en la regardant et en souriant tendrement. C'est alors que l'enfant commence à se réveiller, ouvrant les yeux.

-Mmmm…

Les yeux entrouverts, elle tourne le regard vers l'adulte.

-Ha, bonjour, Miya-miya…

-Vous avez bien dormie, vice-capitaine Kusajishi ?

La petite fille se redresse en baillant.

-Oui j'ai même fait un beau rêve où j'étais dans le pays des bonbons !

-Il faudrait que je vous ramène. Les autres doivent s'inquiéter.

La petite fait un geste de la main en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La binoclarde est quelqu'un de calme et raisonnée. Hihi ! Dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Mais à l'Onsen, c'est tout le contraire qui se produit. Alors que les filles du CFS vont chercher les autres, Nanao, en tête, tenant l'uniforme de Yachiru, est en rogne.

-RRRRRR ! Grogne-elle en serrant les dents et les poings.

-Tu vas te calmer, oui ? Lui dit Matsumoto, ayant marre de l'entendre rechigner.

L'intello se retourne vers elle, toujours énervée.

-Me calmer ! Comment puis-je me calmer, Hein ! On n'a toujours pas retrouvées la présidente ! Elle ne doit même plus être là ! Et qui c'était, cette blonde !

En la voyant dans cet état, La vice-capitaine de la 4e division se doit d'intervenir.

-Présidente, Matsumoto a raison, si vous ne vous calmez pas vous risquez de-

Mais elle est interrompue par la furie qui se retourne vers la géante.

-Je vais très bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes, à me harceler ! Rrrrrrr ! Grogne t-elle.

Kiyone, effrayée, se cache derrière son ainée.

-Grande sœur, elle me fait peur !

Dans la chambre de nos amis, tous ont remis leur vêtement habituels, sauf Neliel, restée en peignoir, vu que son uniforme ne lui va plus du tout. Elle est assise sur une chaise. Momo tente de faire une conclusion des évènements.

-Alors si je comprends bien : La capitaine Neliel est devenue une enfant, mais elle a gardée sa personnalité d'adulte, c'est ça ?

Les 3 autres confirment en hochant la tête.

-Hun Hun ! Poussent-ils en même temps.

-M-mais capitaine, vous n'allez pas rester ainsi pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit pervers, sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, se pose la même question.

-Oui, ma déesse ! Quand est-ce que je pourrais revenir dans ta vallée des dieux ?

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça… Dit le rouquin.

La petite fille n'en a aucune idée, mais elle ne veut pas donner de faux espoirs à ses amis.

-Oui, bien zûr gue ze redeviendrai normal ! Il ne faut bas z'inguiéder.

Hinamori s'approche de sa supérieure et se mat à sa hauteur, à genoux.

Capitaine, Pesche et Dondochakka m'en ont parlés.

-D-de goui ? Demande Neliel, perplexe.

-Et bien, de l'origine de votre cicatrice.

La petite est abasourdie, ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa subordonnée soit au courant.

-I-Ils d'ont barlés de Nnoidra ? Demande-elle avec une voix tremblante.

-Oui. Conforme Momo en hochant la tête. Ils m'ont parlés de votre amnésie, qu'ils vous ont protégés dans le désert.

La gamine culpabilise un peu.

-D-désolée de ne bas en avoir barlée. Za aurait dû êdre à moi de le faire.

La brune ne veut pas voir sa mini-capitaine triste. Elle veut la rassurer.

-Capitaine, que je le sache ou non, ça n'a aucune importance.

La petite relève la tête, surprise.

-Ce qui compte le plus, c'est ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Votre passé ne compte pas pour moi.

Neliel a un petit pincement au cœur. Les paroles de Momo la touche, mais si elle le savait… Si Ichigo le savait…

-Merci, Momo.

-Et puis…

La jeune fille lui sourit.

-Je vous trouve très mignonne, comme ça ! Dit-elle, amusée.

La petite fille rougit un peu, tellement qu'elle est gênée par ce compliment.

-N-n'egzazère bas drop. Dit-elle en détournant le regard et en se grattant la joue.

-Elle a raison. Dit l'humaine.

La verte tourne la tête vers la rouquine.

-Et puis avec les cheveux longs, sous cette forme, tu es plus jolie !

La petite fille devient rouge comme une pivoine. Elle prend ses cheveux et les caresse.

-D-Du drouves vraiment ? Dit Neliel, gênée.

-Oui ! Confirme la rousse en hochant la tête.

Le rouquin se sent un peu à l'écart. Ce n'est pas qu'il conteste le côté mignon de son amie, mais on ne va pas en faire tout un foin.

-Euh, les filles ?

Elles se tournent vers lui.

-Oui, Kurosaki-kun ?

-Il y a peut-être plus important, non ?

-Quoi donc ? Demande la nunuche.

C'est alors que la fillette repense à un petit problème.

-Oui, mon uniforme est drop grand. Gomment ze vais faire ? Ze ne vais dout de même bas zordir doude nue ou avec ze beignoir, ze zerait du vol !

-C'est vrai que c'est embêtant. Comprend Momo.

Mais brusquement, la porte à coulisses s'ouvre violemment par Nanao.

-Bon, vous êtes prêts ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

-On est prêts mais on a un problème. Dit Momo.

-De quel genre ? Demande la présidente d'un ton désagréable.

La binoclarde remarque la présence d'une petite fille sur une chaise. Neliel est gênée qu'elles la voient dans cette apparence.

-B-Bonzour, les amies… Dit-elle, intimidée.

Nanao voit rouge. Elle pointe du doigt nos amis.

-Vous l'avez kidnappée ! Crie-elle. Pour faire quoi !

-M-mais pas du tout ! Dit le roux. C'est N-

-Pas d'excuses ! J'en ferai un rapport de votre comportement !

Rangiku, ayant marre de l'entendre beugler, lui donne un coup sur la tête. La présidente se frotte le crâne.

-Mais ça va pas, Matsumoto !

Mais cette dernière ne l'écoute pas. Elle vient vers Neliel qui, en la voyant venir, est intimidée. L'adulte se met devant elle et s'accroupie. Elle la regarde attentivement ce qui gêne la petite.

-C'est bien toi, Neliel ! Demande la bimbo.

L'arrancar est surprise qu'elle l'ait reconnue du premier coup.

-Ou-oui…Répond la fillette, toute timide.

La blonde prend un instant un air ahuri. Puis soudainement, elle prend la gamine dans ses bras, la soulève et la serre fort, collant sa joue contre la sienne.

-T'es trop mignoooonne ! Crie-elle d'hystérie.

-M-mais Rangigu ! Beux-du me lâcher ! Dit Neliel, essayant de se dégager.

-En plus tu zozotes, ça l'est encore plus !

A la porte, Nanao rajuste ses lunettes, croyant halluciner.

-C-C'est la capitaine Tu Oderschvank !

Rangiku, elle, continue d'enlacer la gamine. Ichigo intervient.

-R-Rangiku-san ! Dit le shinigami remplaçant. Lâche Neliel !

La capitaine de la 10e division s'apprête à reposer la petite par terre, mais cette dernière l'arrête.

-Re-reboze-moi zur la chaise !

Sans se poser de question, la bimbo le fait. Mais cela intrigue Orihime.

-Nel-san, pourquoi veux-tu être sur cette chaise ?

Neliel n'ose le dire, pouvant paraître ridicule. Mais elle n'as pas le choix. Elle s'assied au bord de la chaise.

-Z'est gue… Ze me zens moins bedide, dezzus. Vous zemblez dous si grands. Ze me zens… ridigule. Dit-elle sur un ton triste.

Ichigo la comprend ça doit être dur pour elle d'être adulte dans un corps d'enfant.

-Neliel… Dit-il.

Momo est chagrinée de la voir ainsi. Elle lui caresse le masque.

-Ne dites pas ça, capitaine. Vous n'êtes pas ridicule ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Z-ze zais bien, mais…

La petite arrancar, en tournant la tête, voit que Nanao tient dans sa main un uniforme de petite taille, ce qui l'intéresse. La vice-capitaine de la 8e division le remarque.

-Qu-qu'avez-vous à me regarder, Capitaine Tu Oderschvank ?

-A gui abbardient zet uniforme ? Demande-elle en pointant le vêtement.

-A la présidente, pourquoi ?

-Vous bouvez me le brêder, z'il vous blaît ? Ze n'ai rien à me mettre.

La vice-capitaine colle le kimono contre elle.

-H-Hors de question ! C'est à la présidente !

-Allez, nanao ! Dit Rangiku . C'est juste prêter ! Et puis ça ne dérangera pas Yachiru.

-M-mais tant qu'elle n'est pas là, c'est moi qui décide !

Matsumoto soupire, regrettant d'avoir recours à cette solution.

-Tu l'auras voulue ! Nemu, maîtrise-la.

La vice-capitaine de la 12e division arrive derrière la vice-présidente.

-Bien.

Elle la ceinture par derrière en passant ses bras sous ses bras. L'intello se débat, mais rien n'y fait.

-M-mais lâchez-moi ! C'est un scandale !

-Ne bougez plus. Dit Nemu tel un robot.

La Bimbo vient vers elle et lui arrache des mains l'uniforme de Yachiru.

- Rendez-le-moi ! Vous vous prenez pour qui, hein !

La vice-capitaine de la 10e division détache le brassard de Yachiru et le tend à Nanao qui se calme.

-Tiens. Tans que tu récupères ceci, ça te va ?

Nanao ne s'y attendit pas. Elle, si vulgaire, comprend l'importance de cet objet. Nemu la lâche, ce qui lui permet de récupérer l'objet précieux. Elle aimerait la remercier, mais elle n'ose pas, pensant qu'elle perdrait toute crédibilité en tant que vice-présidente.

-Hum ! J-je n'ai pas à vous remercier ! Dit-elle e, tournant la tête.

Matsumoto n'est pas vexée de sa part ce n'est pas étonnant. Elle vient vers la petite Neliel et lui passe l'uniforme.

-Tiens, Neliel. Il sera peut-être un peu grand, mais ça suffira.

Neliel le prend dans ses mimines. Elle est un peu surprise d'un tel geste de sa part elle qui, durant ce petit séjour, ne faisait que de l'embêter.

-C'est vraiment gentil, Rangiku-san. Remercie Momo.

-Allons, C'est naturel !

La petite ne dit rien, ce qui étonne Rangiku.

-Et bien, on ne dit pas merci à Tata Rangiku ? Demande-elle amusée.

L'arrancar relève la tête en faisant un large sourire, avec ses quelques dents de laits à la mâchoire inférieure.

-Merzi beaugoup, Rangigu.

C'est alors qu'arrive Isane, intriguée par l'apparence de Neliel.

-Capitaine Tu Oderschvank ?

-Oui ? Demande la petite.

-Comment avez-vous rajeunie ?

-Mon mazgue z'est brisé et ma zigadrize s'est rouverde. Explique-elle au médecin. Ze grois gue mon reiatzu z'est échabbé bar la fizzure, ze gui a brovogué mon razeunizzement.

La vice-capitaine réfléchit un instant, pensant à quelque chose.

-Et Orihime n'a pas pue vous guérir ?

-Non, je n'ai rien pue faire. Confirme Inoue.

-Bizarre…Vous devriez aller voir la capitaine Unohana. Conclut-elle.

Neliel est un peu gênée, n'osant pas déranger Retsu pour ça.

-Non, Neliel ne benze bas gue ze zois nézezzaire.

Mais immédiatement, l'enfant arrancar se retourne en mettant ses mains devant la bouche, subjuguée parce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Non, j'insiste. Dit la vice-capitaine de la 4e division. Votre cas m'a l'air grave.

Mais l'enfant ne répond pas, totalement perturbée.

« Note : Lorsqu'elle pense en enfant mais avec sa personnalité d'adulte, Neliel a sa voix d'adulte, comme Shinichi dans détective Conan »

-_A-A l'instant, j'ai parlée de moi à la 3__e__ personne !_ Pense-elle, paniquée.

-V-Vous allez bien, Capitaine Neliel ? Demande Momo, inquiète.

La petite arrancar, entendant qu'on lui parle, se retourne.

-Oui, ze vais bien.

-Alors, acceptez-vous ? Demande Isane.

La gamine réfléchit, pensant à son état actuellement.

-_C'est vrai que c'est bizarre que je reste adulte et puis mon lapsus de tout-à l'heure…_ Songe-elle.

La petite pousse un gros soupir, ne voyant pas d'autre solution.

-Bon, d'aggord. Ze zera guand, le rendez-voyus ?

-Et bien, après la réunion de club cet après-midi, ça vous ira ? Propose la vice-capitaine.

-OG ! Confirme Neliel en hochant la tête et en souriant.

Malgré qu'elle sourit, Ichigo voit bien que ça la perturbe, et puis il a remarqué qu'elle a parlé d'elle à la 3e personne. Il comprend bien que son état s'aggrave.

-Neliel…

Plus tard, dehors, le groupe se retrouve à l'entrée de l'Onsen.

-On se retrouve cette après-midi, pour la réunion. Dit Nanao. J'essaierai de retrouver la présidente.

Elle s'en va, partant à la recherche de Yachiru. Chacun part de son côté, saluant les autres. IL ne reste plus que le groupe d'Ichigo. Kon, sur l'épaule de celui-ci, soupire, déçu.

-J'aurais tant voulu rester encore un peu ! Explorer toute sorte de vallées des dieux !

Neliel, elle, a revêtue le kimono de Yachiru, légèrement trop grand, et porte aussi son haori. Du coup, il traîne par terre et les manches sont beaucoup trop grandes. La petite essaye de les retrousser avec un peu de mal.

-Capitaine, vous êtes sûre de vouloir porter votre haori ? Demande Hinamori.

-Oui, z'y dient, ze zuis gabidaine, gue ze zois bedide ou grande.

-Neliel. L'interpelle Ichigo.

La mignonne petite arrancar, l'entendant, s'apprête à se retourner.

-Oui, Itsi-

Mais à peine elle se retourne que le rouquin la prend par les hanches, la soulève dans les airs et la met sur ses épaules, derrière sa nuque. La petite rougit, ne s'y attendant pas.

-M-mais Istigo ! G-Gu'est-ze gue du fais ! Dit-elle, gênée.

-Tu es mieux, à cette hauteur ? Lui demande le shinigami en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

Elle ne voit pas où il veut en venir.

-Hein ?

-Oui, tu as dit que tu te sentais mal, avec cette taille d'enfant.

La petite écarquille les yeux, s'en souvenant et commençant à comprendre.

-En étant sur mes épaules, tu as comme retrouvé ta taille, non ? Dit-il en souriant.

En regardant devant elle, l'enfant a effectivement l'impression d'être redevenue adulte. Elle est vraiment touchée par le geste du jeune homme elle voit à tel point il est bienveillant avec ses amis, qu'il aime leur faire plaisir. Elle colle sa joue sur le crâne de son destrier ses cheveux roux sont si doux, ce qui la réconforte. Elle tient le crâne d'Ichigo en souriant, sereine.

-Merzi, Itsigo.

Mais les manches de son haori cachent les yeux du rouquin.

-J-je ne vois plus rien, Neliel.

Lorsqu'elle le remarque, l'Ex-Tercera enlève ses mains, gênée.

-D-désolée, Itsigo ! Z-ze n'édait bas mon indenzion !

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Lui dit Ichigo gentiment.

Kon, toujours agrippé à l'épaule du shinigami remplaçant, pense à sa partie manquante.

-Hé, Ichigo ! J'espère que t'as pas oublié mes jambes !

-Non, elles sont dans ma poche.

-Pas confiance ! Je préfère que ce soit ma déesse qui les garde !

-Tsss ! Bonjours la confiance.

Le rouquin sort les jambes du lion de la poche de son bas de kimono et les passe à la petite fille.

-Tins, Neliel.

La fillette prend les membres inférieurs de Kon, mains ne sait pas trop où les mettre. C'est alors qu'elle a une idée.

-_Oui, je n'ai qu'à les mettre là._

Elle ouvre son haori du côté droit, où l'on voit une poche intérieure. En la voyant, Elle repense à un détail de son passé.

-_C'était dans une poche comme ça que je l'avais mise…_ _Mais elle est perdue, maintenant_… Pense-elle avec un air triste.

Ichigo remarque l'air mélancolique de son amie, voyant même qu'elle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu vas bien, Neliel ? Tu pleures. Demande-il, inquiet.

La petite fille, le remarquant, essuie ses yeux.

-Non, z'avais zuste une bouzzière dans l'œil.

Elle met les jambes inanimées dans la poche intérieure. En regardant à sa droite, Neliel voit le nounours ayant du mal à rester sur l'épaule du shinigami. Il ne peut s'aider de ses jambes, vu qu'il n'en a plus.

-Zut, je glisse. Dit le Mod Soul.

Pour régler le problème, l'enfant arrancar le prend dans ses mains et le met face à elle, entre ses jambes.

-Du es mieux, gomme za ? Lui demande-elle en souriant.

Le petit obsédé, en voyant ce sourire, est comblé.

-_Aaaa… Même petite, elle est toujours aussi belle !_

-Bon, et bien, allons-y. Dit Ichigo.

Le groupe commence à prendre la route vers la 5e division. Orihime, derrière Ichigo, est contente que son amie arrancar se sente mieux. En les voyants de dos, elle a l'impression, vu que le haori de Neliel est trop grand, que c'est Ichigo qui le porte. Elle a même une étrange vision. La petite disparaît et elle voit vraiment l'élu de son cœur porter le haori de la 5e division. Elle s'arrête,stupéfaite. Ichigo en capitaine s'arrête et se retourne vers elle.

-Inoue ?

Elle écarquille les yeux. Puis tout redevient normal elle revoit Neliel sur les épaules d'Ichigo.

-Tu vas bien, Inoue ? Demande-il, inquiet.

La jeune fille secoue la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

-Oui-oui, ça va. J'étais dans la lune. Dit-elle un peu honteuse.

Le shinigami remplaçant sourit, rassuré, et se retourne pour continuer à marcher. La jeune fille ne sait quoi penser de ce qu'elle a crue voir. Hinamori le remarque.

-Tu as eue la même impression, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demande-elle.

La rouquine se tourne vers la vice-capitaine, gênée.

-D-de quoi ? Demande-elle.

-Que c'était Ichigo qui portait le haori.

La nunuche devient toute rouge, très embarrassée.

-Ou-oui… Confire-elle timidement.

La réaction de la jeune fille humaine amuse la brune.

-Allons, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Qui sait…

Elle regarde Orihime avec un sourire amical.

-Peut-être qu'un jour il le deviendra.

Ces mots touchent Orihime. Elle regarde encore Ichigo, pensant que c'est peut-être vrai en plus il peut avoir les qualités pour le devenir.

-_Kurosaki-kun…_

**To be continued**


	24. Chap 22: Le nouveau membre du CFS

**Chap 22 : un nouveau membre pour le CFS**

Nous nous trouvons à la 11e division. Comme tous les jours, à la division Zaraki, tous les shinigamis se battent entre eux la violence y règne. Parmi toutes ces brutes, une intruse marche parmi eux. C'est Nanao Ise, vice-capitaine de la 8e division, les regardant se battre.

-Pff ! Pitoyables ! Se dit-elle, écœurée par tant de violence.

Rappelons qu'elle recherche Yachiru, qui a disparue. Autre part dans cette division, un homme se rétame par terre. Devant lui, le capitaine de la 11e division, Zaraki Kenpachi. Ce dernier, posant sa lame émoussée sur son épaule, pousse un soupir d'agacement.

-C'est d'un ennui… Se dit-il. Je préfèrerai me battre contre ce Grimmjow, et pas ces mauviettes !

C'est alors qu'il entend une voix féminine derrière lui.

-Excusez-moi ?

Rapidement, il se retourne et tend son zampakuto vers cette femme, qui est Nanao.

-Kyaaa ! Crie-elle.

Après un moment, en reconnaissant la femelle qui tremble, il enlève son sabre et la remet sur son épaule.

-Ha, c'est toi.

Mais la jeune femme, face à cette acte, pête une durite.

-Non mais vous êtes barjo, ou quoi ! Menacer une innocente jeune femme ainsi !

-Ben, t'avais qu'à pas arriver par derrière. Lui répond simplement le balafré.

-En plus, vous vous en foutez ! Rajoute Nanao, vexée.

-Bon, tu veux quoi, femme ?

La vice-capitaine, se remémorant de sa venue ici, se calme, pour ne pas passer pour une tarée devant un homme qui l'est. Elle tousse en mettant son poing devant la bouche.

-Savez-vous où se trouve la présidente Kusajishi ?

-Yachiru ? Non, chais pas.

La jeune femme regarde Scarface d'un air suspicieux, sentant qu'il cache quelque chose.

-Mmmmmm….

Elle s'approche de Zaraki, toujours avec le même regard, ce qui dérange ce dernier.

-Kess t'as, à me regarder comme ça ?

La première chose qu'elle fait est, d'un mouvement rapide, de regarder son dos vu que la petite fille s'agrippe souvent à son épaule. Elle examine cet endroit, soulevant le haori du capitaine, voir si elle n'est pas cachée. Tout ceci agace le capitaine.

-T'arrêtes de me fouiller partout ! Lui gueule-il.

L'intello arrête sa fouille et s'incline devant lui.

-Pardon de vous avoir importuné. Au revoir.

Elle se retourne et commence à partir, tout en bougonnant.

-Mais bon sang, où est-elle cachée ?

C'est alors que Kenpachi l'interpelle.

-Hé, femme !

Cette dernière se retourne lentement, agacée qu'on l'interrompt.

-Quoi, encore ? Demande-elle sur un ton désagréable.

Le capitaine fait une tronche effrayante, limite de psychopathe, avec des yeux scintillant..

-S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Yachiru, tu me le paieras.

La jeune femme transpire comme un veau, effrayée.

-Ou-oui, capitaine Kenpachi…

Pendant ce temps, à la 5e division, dans le bureau de Neliel. Pesche et Dondochakka regardent vers le bas, abasourdis, les yeux écarquillés.

-Q-que… C-c'est bien vous, Dame Nel ! demande Pesche, surpris.

La petite Neliel se frotte l'arrière du crâne, embarrassée par la situation.

-Hé hé… Oui, z'est bien moi…

Le gros balourd prend brusquement sa mini-maîtresse dans ses grosses mains, la soulève et la secoue de toutes ses forces.

-Mon dieu, Dame Nel ! Pourquoi êtes-vous redevenue une enfant, pour sûr ! Crie-il, larmes aux yeux.

La petite fille, dû aux secousses, a du mal à répondre.

-Z-z-z-z v-v-v-ais b-b-b-bien !

Pesche et Hinamori s'approchent de leur ami pour le calmer.

-Calme-toi, Dondochakka !

-La capitaine neliel commence à se sentir mal ! Dit Momo.

Le fraccion s'arrête, voyant que sa maîtresse a les yeux en spirale, signe qu'elle ne se sent pas bien. Paniqué, il la repose par terre.

-Pardonnez-moi, pour sûr ! Je ne voulais pas !

-N-non, ze n'est bas grave. Dit Neliel, reprenant ses esprits après ces secousses.

-Dame Nel, comment ça s'est passé ? Demande Pesche.

La petite, pour s'expliquer, pointe son masque brisé.

-Z'est à geuse de za za z'est rouvert dout zeul.

-Tout seul ? Comment ça, pour sûr ?

Mais elle ne sait comment répondre. Elle- même ignore qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer ceci. Attristé qu'elle ne peut répondre à ses deux fraccions, elle baisse la tête.

-Z-ze ne zais bas… Désolée de vous faire de la beine, en me voyant ainzi.

Les 2 fraccions n'aiment pas voir leur maîtresse démoraliser ainsi. La lucane se baisse à sa hauteur et lui prend l'épaule.

-Ne vous en voulez pas, dame Nel. Le plus important c'est que vous êtes restée vous-même, malgré cette apparence. Lui dit Pesche

La fillette, en voyant son ami être si gentille avec elle, sourit, malgré le fait qu'ils doivent être déçus d'avoir en quelque sorte échoué dans leur décision de la protéger

-Oui, du as raison.

Pesche, content que Neliel a retrouvé le sourire, serre le poing en signe de détermination.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Nel ! Pour vous revigorer après cette dure épreuve, Dondochakka et moi allons faire le dîner pour ce soir, comme avant !

-Ho oui ! Drès bonne idée ! S'exclame la fillette en joignant ses mains à plats, ravie par cette idée.

Ichigo, lui, n'est pas très convaincu par cette idée, surtout venant d'un des fraccions de neliel.

-Euh, t'es sûre que vous avez les qualifications pour cuisiner ?

Pesche, vexé par ce commentaire, pointe Ichigo du doigt.

- Nom mais dis donc ! T'es culotté de dire ça, Ichigo !

-Ben, c'est que…

-Ne d'inguièdes bas, Itsigo. A l'épogue où z'édais la Derzera, Peste et Dondotsagga z'oggubaient de la guisine ils zont drès doués. Confirme la petite fille pour défendre ses sublaternes.

Ces derniers rougissent un peu en se frottant le dos du crâne, gênés par les compliments.

-I-il ne faut pas exagérer, pour sûr ! Dit Dondochakka.

Le rouquin est assez surpris eux, doués en cuisine ! Il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Mais Neliel le sait mieux que lui, alors il n'a pas à contester.

-Si tu le dis, Neliel…

Les fraccions on quand même une question à poser à la verte.

-Mais savez-vous comment redevenir adulte, Dame Nel ? Demande le blanc.

-Non, mais ne vous inguiédez bas z'ai rendez-vous avec la gabi…

C'est alors que la gamine commence à avoir le nez qui la chatouille.

-La gab… aaaa…a…Fait-elle.

D'un coup, elle éternue très fort, ce qui a pour effet e faire jaillir une grosse quantité de morve.

-ATSOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

La morve pend au nez, faillant toucher le sol mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

-La gabidaine Unohana. Termine-elle.

Elle regarde tous les autres, un peu écœurés parle filet de morve pendouillant à son nez.

-Bourguoi regarder-vous Neliel gomme za ? Demande-elle, ne comprenant pas.

-Vous avez la morve au nez, capitaine.

La fillette regarde au bout de son nez, constatant effectivement la présence du slime verdâtre. Elle renifle un bon coup, faisant remonter la sécrétion visqueuse dans son nez. Elle est toute gênée.

-Ezguzez Neliel elle n'a b-

Elle se rend compte qu'elle parle d'elle à la 3e personne, ce qu'elle rectifie.

-Enfin, ZE ne l'ai bas fait egprès.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, Nel-ch- Je veux dire, Nel-san. Dit Orihime en se rectifiant. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

Dehors, dans les allées du Seireitei, Yachiru, toujours en peignoir, court tout en tirant par la main Miyabi qui se laisse entraîner.

-M-mais où m'emmenez-vous, Vice-capitaine Kusajishi ? Demande cette dernière, ayant un peu honte de se faire tirer par une gamine, même si c'est en réalité Sakura.

-J vais te présenter ken- chan ! Dit la petite. Tu vas voir, il est sympa.

Enfin, sympa avec elle, mais les autres… Dans une autre allée, Nanao court aussi, cherchant la rose.

-Mais où peut-elle bien être ? Si je ne la retrouve pas…

Elle a un frisson, pensant à Unohana, la Présidente générale du club, avec un air effrayant.

-La présidente générale va me passer un savon… Dit-elle en suant.

En ayant une vue sur l'angle du croisement, on constate que les 3 femmes vont se croiser. Du point de vue de Nanao, elle voit passer juste devant elle la rose, semblant tirer quelque chose.

-Présidente ! V-

Mais elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car elle se cogne violemment contre Miyabi. Les deux femmes tombent à terre sur les fesses. La brune se frotte le popotin, un œil fermé.

-Ouille…

La gamine, s'étant arrêtée, vient la voir.

-Tiens, t'es là, la binoclarde ! Dit Yachiru, amusée, sans se soucier de savoir si sa vice-présidente va bien ou non.

Celle-ci, en voyant la mioche, la prend soudainement dans ses bras.

-Présidente ! J'étais si inquiète pour vous ! Dit-elle, rassurée.

-Je vais bien, n'en fais pas tout un plat.

La vice-capitaine de la 8e division la lâche, voyant la personne qu'elle a heurtée précédemment se relever. Elle lève la tête.

-Ho, vous allez b-

Mais elle s'interrompt, en, voyant la couleur de cheveux de l'autre femme.

-Ien ?

-Oui, je vais bien, merci. Lui répond Miyabi.

Elle écarquille des yeux. Blonds. Blond ! Comme celle qui a, pour elle, kidnappée la petite à l'Onsen, durant le grabuge qu'a provoqué Ogihci. Nanao fronce des sourcils, la colère lui montant au nez.

-V-vous…

-Hein ? Pousse la blonde.

Nanao se relève soudainement, en pétard, tout en pointant du doigt la capitaine.

-Vous ! C'est vous qui avez kidnappée la présidente, hier ! Crie-elle, furax.

-C-comment ?

-Que lui avez-vous fait, hein ! Des choses scandaleuses, je parie !

La capitaine est aberrée par de telles accusations contre elle.

-Qu-quoi !

La petite, voyant l'intello pêter une durite, intervient.

-Arrête, la binoclarde ! Miya-Miya ne m'a rien fait du tout !

Nanao s'interrompt, interpellée par ce qu'a dit l'enfant.

-Comment l'avez-vous appelée ?

-Ben, Miya-Miya ! Répond simplement Yachiru.

La jeune femme se remet en question.

-_Si la présidente est aussi familière avec cette femme, c'est que…_

La brune à lunette se tourne vers la blonde. Elle constate que détail important : elle porte un Haori. Elle commence à trembler avec un air ahuri.

-Ben, qu'il y a-t-il ? Demande Miyabi.

Nanao pointe la blonde du doigt tout en tremblant.

-A-Aaa… E-Et vous v-vous appelez comment ?

-Miyabi Hikifune, Capitaine de la 3e division. Se présente Miyabi.

A l'entente de ceci, la brune s'arrête de trembler, croyant halluciner. Soudainement, elle se met à hurler d'effroi.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Immédiatement, pour réparer son erreur, elle s'incline devant la capitaine.

-P-Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne savais pas que c'était vous ! Dit-elle, confuse. Je m'accuse de vous avoir accusée de telles abominations !

La blonde se sent un peu gêné par ces excuses si soudaines.

-A-allons, vous me mettez mal à l'aise…

-Hé, Miya-Miya ! L'interpelle l'enfant.

La blonde se tourne vers l'enfant.

-Oui, qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Ça te dit d'adhérer au club des Femmes Shinigamis ?

La capitaine este surprise par cette proposition.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Approuve Nanao.

Euh, y a pas un problème, là ? Nanao, elle qui est si colérique, accepte comme ça, d'un coup de tête ! On nage en plein délire, là ! Quoi qu'il en soit, la capitaine se sent mal à l'aise.

-J-je ne sais pas si je le mérite… Dit-elle gênée.

-Ne dites pas ça ! Dit Nanao. Après ce que vous avez fait pour la présidente, on vous le doit bien.

Miyabi ne sait pas si elle doit accepter. Est-ce qu'elle va s'intégrer ? Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne supporte plus d'être seule elle en souffre tellement. Elle pourrait s'y faire des amies. Elle soupire, puis donne sa réponse.

-Bon, j'accepte. Dit-elle simplement.

A l'entente de cette réponse, Yachiru sautille de joie :

-Youpiiiii ! Miya-Miya est des nôtres !

Mais dans les laboratoires de la 12e division, la joie n'est pas au rendez-vous. Nemu ayant échouée dans sa mission, vu que Neliel n'a pas de lait du coup, son père est très en colère. Ce dernier, dans un excès de fureur, colle une baffe à sa création qui est éjectée et s'écroule un petit peu plus loin par terre.

-Comment ça, elle n'a pas de lait ! Hurle Mayuri, furieux. Tu te fous de moi ?

La pauvre jeune femme se redresse en restant par terre, sans montre sa douleur.

-Non, Seigneur Mayuri. C'est la stricte vérité. Répond-elle. J'ai essayée, mais rien ne sortait.

Le savant fou serre les poings, essayant de retenir sa colère.

-J-Je ne supporte pas que mes projets scientifiques tombent à l'eau ! Déclare-il, énervé.

Nemu, quand à elle, repense à ce que lui as dit Neliel, à l'Onsen.

**Flashback**

-Tu n'es pas un objet, Nemu. Tu es vivante, non ? Et puis, je suis sûre qu'en tant que père et malgré ce qu'il te fait subir, il t'aime. Lui avait-elle dit en souriant.

**Fin Flashback**

L'âme artificielle détourne le regard, ayant peur de la réaction de Kurotsuchi.

-S-Seigneur Mayuri ?

-Quoi, sale incompétente ! Crie le clown.

-E-Est-ce que vous… m'aimez vraiment ?

Le cinglé est aberré par par sa question.

-Ne baragouines pas de choses si insignifiantes, Nemu !

Nemu ne sait quoi répondre. Insignifiant ? L'amour de son père, une chose insignifiante ? Comment peut-il dire ça ? D'accord, c'est une âme artificielle, mais elle est quand même un être vivant, avec des sentiments. Elle, même si il la maltraite un peu, l'aime. Elle baisse les yeux tristement.

-Non, je n'ai rien dit.

-Je préfère ! Dit Mayuri, agacé par ces sottises.

Rendons-nous à la 9e division. Grimmjow, comme à son habitude, est affalé sur le canapé, n'ayant rien à faire.

-M'ennuie…

Il pense qu'il devrait aller à la 11e division pour défier Kenpachi dans un vrai combat mais étrangement, il n'en a pas envie. Il repense plutôt à ce que lui a dit Yoruichi à l'Onsen.

**Flashback**

-Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie. Disait-elle en le regardant sérieusement. Elle mérite au moins ça.

**Fin flashback**

-La remercier ? Même à l'époque, je ne l'ai pas fait, malgré ce qu'elle a fait pour moi…Songe-il

L'après-midi, à 14 heures, se déroule la réunion du CFS pour faire le bilan sur la sortie à l'Onsen. A l'une des tables, la petite Neliel, assise sur sa chaise surmonte avec trois coussins pour être à la bonne hauteur, a honte d'être parmi toutes ces adultes, alors qu'elle est sous son apparence d'enfant. Yachiru, en la voyant, est vraiment intriguée.

-La binoclarde, c'est qui, elle ? Dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Nanao s'approche de la petite pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-C'est la capitaine tu Oderschvank, présidente. Lui explique-elle en chuchotant. Je ne sais pourquoi, elle a rajeunie.

La rose regarde la verte qui, en le remarquant, tente de se faire petite. La présidente prend un air amusée.

-Hihi ! T'es marrante, comme ça, Capitaine gros nibards ! T'as bue une potion magique ?

La petite arrancar, avec cette hypothèse, sens qu'elle est vraiment ridicule ainsi.

-M-mais bas du dout, Yatsiru !

-En plus tu zozotes, c'est drôle !

-Non, za n'a rien de marrant ! Dit Neliel, honteuse.

Nanao, voyant que ça dégénère, et en tant que Vice-présidente, se doit d'intervenir.

-Bon, présidente, laissez la capitaine Tu Oderschvank tranquille Et puis il y a plus important.

-Quoi donc§ ? Demande la rose.

L'intello lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette information ravie la petite.

-Mais oui ! J'avais oubliée !

-Comme toujours… Dit Nanao, une goutte derrière la tête, l'air blasé.

La gamine tape sur le grand bureau.

-Les filles ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau membre, Miya-Miya ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Mais les autres femmes ne voient pas de qui elle parle, avec ce surnom.

-La présidente parle de la capitaine de la 3e division, Miyabi Hikifune. Précise Nanao pour que ce soit plus clair.

A cette annonce, tout parlent entre elles. Momo, elle, se sent un peu mal, ce que remarque Neliel, à côté d'elle.

-Gu'il y a d'il, Momo ?

-C-c'est que la capitaine Hikifune me fait un peu peur, capitaine Neliel.

La verte la comprend Miyabi, lors de la fête, l'a blessée au sabre, dû à la colère.

-Du n'as rien à graindre Miyabi est guelgu'un de zentil. Dit Neliel pour la rassurer.

-V-vous en êtes sûre ? Demande Momo, pas vraiment convaincue.

De son côté, Soi-Fon est satisfaite.

-_Parfait…Je vais pouvoir l'espionner, pour en savoir plus sur elle…_

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Entrez. Dit Nanao.

La porte s'ouvre lentement. C'est alors qu'entre la concernée, un peu embarrassée.

-Pardonnez-moi, d'être en retard.

-Nous parlions justement de vous. Lui dit la vice-présidente. Allez-y, présentez-vous.

La blonde se met face aux membres du club.

-Je…

Mais là, c'est l'angoisse. C'est la première fois, depuis longtemps, qu'elle parle à tant de personnes en même temps. Par quoi doit-elle commencer ?

-Je…Je…

Elle baisse les yeux tellement qu'elle est angoissée par la situation. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-_J-je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur…_

Nanao commence à perdre patience.

-Et bien, on vous attend.

Miyabi n'y arrive vraiment pas. Elle veut vraiment se faire des amies, mais avoir été seule durant toutes ces années lui a donnée une sorte de gêne auprès des gens. C'est alors qu'une voix d'enfant l'interpelle.

-N'ai bas beur !

Cela la surprend vraiment ce n'est pas Yachiru. En levant la tête, elle voit devant elle une petite fille aux longs cheveux verts qui a un masque de hollow fendu et un haori trop grand pour elle.

-Du beux le faire, Miyabi ! Dit-elle.

Miyabi est vraiment intriguée comment cette petite fille connait son prénom. Ces cheveux, cette tâche sur le nez, et cette manière de parler ne fait pas du tout enfant. Et surtout ce sourire chaleureux.

-_S-serai-ce !_

Son regard se tourne vers la jeune fille à côté de la gamine. Momo, en voyant que la capitaine la regarde, détourne les yeux essayant de se faire petite. Miyabi se remémore de ce qu'elle a fait à la fête.

**Flashback**

-Tch ! Foutaises ! Un arrancar reste un arrancar : cruel et sans pitié ! Dit Miyabi, tenant Neliel par le col et regardant Hinamori.

-Mais pensez à votre frère ! Dit Hinamori

La blonde pousse un cri de surprise car la jeune fille a touché un point sensible. Elle baisse les yeux.

-T-tais toi…

-Il ne voudrait pas que sa sœur se sert de la violence pour se venger, il ne sera jamais en paix !

La capitaine serre les poings et les dents en grognant.

-La ferme.

-Et votre ancien capitaine ? Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais lui aussi ne le voudrait pas ! Insiste la jeune fille.

Là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Elle relève la tête et regarde Momo avec énervement.

-LAAAA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERME ! Hurle de rage Miyabi.

Miyabi lâche Neliel et à une de ces vitesses, elle dégaine son sabre et donne un coup en diagonale à la jeune fille qui n'a rien vu venir. Du sang gicle de la blessure.

-A…aaa… Gémit Momo.

-Momoooo ! Hurle Neliel face à ça.

**Fin flashback**

_-C'est vrai que ce que je lui ai fait est horrible… Songe la blonde._

Immédiatement, elle sait ce qu'elle doit dire. Elle se redresse, poussant un grand soupir et se lance.

-Je… je sais que vous avez une mauvaise image de moi, après ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là. Mais sachez que…je le regrette vraiment. Dit-elle, culpabilisant.

Les membres du club commencent à être captivés par les excuses de la capitaine.

-Cette nuit-là, je n'ai été guidée par la colère ce qui m'a poussée… à faire d'horribles choses.

Elle regarde la vice-capitaine Hinamori.

-Jeune fille, je m'excuse de t'avoir blessée ainsi.

La vice-capitaine de la 5e division rougit légèrement face à ces excuses.

-Euh…

La brune regarde sa capitaine qui écoute avec attention.

_-La capitaine…elle avait raison…_

La capitaine de la 3e division continue son discours en tenant son bras gauche collé à son flanc.

-Vous savez, je suis restée très longtemps isolée des autres. Explique la jeune femme. Et ceci m'a laissé des blessures qui le partiront plus.

Neliel voit de quoi Miyabi parle : elle fait référence à sa brûlure dans le dos en forme d'aigle et sûrement tout ce qu'elle a subie dans sa vie.

-J'ai beaucoup souffert de cette solitude. En venant auprès de vous, j'espère me faire des amies.

Elle commence à trembler, serrant son bras plus fort. Ses mèches ombrent ses yeux.

-C-c'est peut-être gonflé, exagéré de dire ça, mais…Mais…

Des larmes, sortant de l'ombre de ses mèches, commencent à couler sur ses joues.

-Je vous en prie…

En relevant la tête, on la voit désespérée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Acceptez-moi !

La pauvre jeune femme continue de sangloter, tandis que les autres membres sont touchés, elles ont de la pour elle qui semble avoir connue toutes sortes de souffrances. Du coup, aucune ne sait quoi dire. La blonde se calme, essuyant ses yeux avec ses mains.

-E-excusez-moi.

Il y a comme un malaise dans la salle. La petite Neliel commence à frapper des mains, ce qui étonne la capitaine de la 3e division. La vice-capitaine de la 5e division fait de même, puis celle de la 10e. Enfin Toutes applaudissent, faisant une « Standing Ovation » à Miyabi qui a du mal à y croire. Qu'on l'applaudisse ainsi la rend mal à l'aise.

-M-mais enfin…

Nanao, elle pleurniche comme un bébé, émue par ce discours.

-C-c'était…très bien capitaine Hikifune…

En voyant ça, Rangiku ne peut s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel.

-Et bien, Nanao, on sait pleurer ? Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

La concernée, en entendant ce sarcasme, arrête de pleurer et détourne la tête.

-Hum ! Je ne pleurai pas !

-Ne ment pas ! T'étais au bord des larmes, hein, la colérique !

A l'écoute de ce surnom, Nanao, vexée, tape le bureau avec son poing.

-J-je ne suis pas colérique !

-Tu vois, tu recommences ! Dis la Bimbo, amusée.

Momo, n'aimant pas trop que son amie se moque des autres, intervient.

-Rangiku-san, arrête de l'embêter !

-Allons, Hinamori, avoue que c'est vrai !

-Ben…

En assistant à cette dispute qui continue, Miyabi se sent délaissée subitement, ce qui l'attriste.

-_C'était trop beau pour être vrai…_

-Bravo, Miyabi. Dit une voix de petite fille qui zozote.

La capitaine regarde en bas. A ses pieds, la petite arrancar, lui souriant.

-Don dizgours édait drès émouvant. Dit-elle.

La blonde se met sur le genou pour être à sa hauteur. Elle n'en croit vraiment pas ses yeux.

-E est-ce bien vous, capitaine Tu Oderschvank ? Demande-elle.

-Oui, gui veux-du gue ze zoit ? Répond Neliel, toute souriante.

-M-mais pourquoi êtes-vous… ainsi ?

-Ne d'inguiètes bas bour za, za bazzera.

On entend encore nanao qui s'énerve, ce qui attire leur attention. L'intello en a vraiment marre qu'on la traite ainsi.

-V-vous pensez toutes que je suis colérique, vraiment ! Demande-elle.

Et toutes, sauf Neliel et Miyabi bien sûr, hochent la tête pour confirmer.

-Hm hm ! Poussent-elles.

Face à ça, la vice-présidente ne peut s'empêcher de grogner.

-Rrrrrrrrrr !

De son côté, Neliel regarde la capitaine qui n'a pas l'air amusée par la scène.

-Gu'il y a d'il ?

-C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression qu'elles m'ont totalement oubliées…Répond-elle tristement.

-Allons, il ne faut bas le brendre mal !

La petite arrancar, en regardant les autres se disputer, sourit légèrement.

-Tu sais, Miyabi…

En l'entendant, la blonde regarde vers elle.

-Za a édé dur bour moi auzzi, lorzgue z'ai adhérée. Zavais fait une grozze bêdise, et buis zurdout, ze zuis une arrangar.

La bêtise dont elle fait référence, c'est lorsque, à la vue du chocolat de Yachiru, elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'en manger et s'est comporter comme une bête sauvage. Il faut noter aussi que, avant que Yoruichi n'intervienne, son œil gauche noircissait mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. Miyabi a du mal à voir où la verte veut en venir.

-…

-Mais malgré za, elles m'ont aggebdées bour ze gue ze zuis.

La petite arrancar sourit, semblant sereine.

-Ze zuis izigue debuis guelgues demps, mais ze me zens dézà à ma blaze.

Puis elle regarde vers la capitaine.

-Alors ne zois bas zi brezzée baziente et elles abbrendrons à de gonnaîdre.

Miyabi voit où Neliel veut en venir : il ne faut pas être défaitiste, laisser le temps aux autres de la connaître et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. A la regarder, Neliel a l'air vraiment bien dans ce club. Peut être que ce sera de même pour elle. Miyabi sourit en fermant les yeux.

-Oui, vous avez raison, capitaine tu Oderschvank.

-Non, bas de formalidés. Dit la verte en souriant. Du beux m'abe-

Mais elle s'arrête subitement, gardant les yeux ouverts. Elle reste neutre, ce que la blonde trouve bizarre.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Capitaine Tu Oderschvank ?

La petite cligne des yeux et reprend ses esprits. L'enfant regarde autour d'elle. Elle commence à petre apeurée.

-M-mais où est Nel ? E-elle n'édait bas dans la chambre d'Itsigo ?

La capitaine est surprise pourquoi elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne ? Et pourquoi « Nel » ? La gamine est encore plus surprise en découvrant son accoutrement.

-E-et pourquoi Nel borte un uniforme de shinigami et un haori ! S'exclame-elle.

-Vous… vous allez bien ? Demande Miyabi, un peu inquiète.

En entendant cette voix, la petite Nel se raidit. Elle tourne la tête mécaniquement en transpirant. Que voit-elle derrière elle ?

Une femme qui porte un kimono noir et un haori de capitaine qui la regarde.

-H-ho non …

L'enfant ne peut se contenir de hurler devant cette horreur, cette créature de cauchemar, enfin pour elle.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ce cri alerte les autres qui du coup arrêtent de se disputer et regardent vers l'origine de ce cri. A l'angle de la pièce, la petite arrancar s'y réfugie, effrayée et tremblant de partout.

-D-des shinigamis, Bblein de méchandes shinigamis ! Dit-elle, larmes au coin de l'œil.

-Des… méchantes ? Se demande Miyabi.

La petite Yachiru est amusée par le nouveau comportement de Neliel.

-Hihi ! Capitaine Gros Nibards se comporte comme une enfant !

Nanao, par contre, n'est pas du tout amusée.

-Franchement, ce n'est pas amusant, Capitaine Tu Oderschvank.

En voyant cette méchante qui porte des lunettes¸ la fillette prend peur.

-U-une shinigami à lunettes ! Crie-elle en la pointant du doigt. Za existe !

La binoclarde est vexée par cette remarque, ce qui la fait remonter ses lunettes.

-C-Comment !

Et puis en voyant l'imposant poitrine de Matsumoto la petite est encore plus surprise.

-E-et bourguoi zelle-là a des ballons goinzés dans zon gorps !

En voyant sa capitaine se comporter ainsi, Momo descend de sa chaise et vient vers elle.

-Capitaine ?

L'enfant sursaute et se retourne vers elle, terrorisée.

-G-gue me veux-tu, v-vilaine ? Bégaie-elle de frayeur.

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? C'est moi, Momo !

Nel, n'en pouvant plus d'être avec toutes ces méchantes filles, court vers la porte entrouverte.

-Laizze-moi !

La pleurnicheuse sort par la porte, sa vice-capitaine la suit, ne pouvant la laisser seule.

- Capitaine !

Mais avant qu'elle sorte de la salle, elle est interpellée par Isane.

-Hinamori !

La fille au chignon se retourne vers la géante.

-Lorsque vous l'aurez récupérez, ramenez-la immédiatement à la 4e division. Lui dit Isane.

-Hm ! Fait la jeune fille en hochant la tête.

Elle sort de la salle de classe et ferme la porte. Le silence s'installe dans la pièce, personne ne sachant quoi dire. Yachiru casse ce silence.

-Hé, ça vous dit de faire un jeu ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

**To be continued…**


	25. Chap 23: Révélations

**Chap 23 : Révélations**

Dans les allées du Seireitei, la petite Nel court en pleurnichant, appelant ses amis.

-Betse ! Dondotsaggaaaa ! Ou êdes-vouuuuus ? Itsigooooo ! Pleure-elle.

Derrière elle, la jeune Momo essaie de la rattraper tant bien que mal.

-Capitaine, arrêtez-vous !

-Non ! Nel ne z'arrêdera bas, elle ne veut bas êdre manzée !

La vice-capitaine est surprise par les propos de la petite arrancar.

-M-mais non, voyons !

-Mendeuze !

Tout en continuant de la poursuivre, l'adolescente réfléchit à une solution.

_-Que pourrais-je faire pour qu'elle se calme ?_

C'est alors qu'elle pense à ce que sa capitaine apprécie le plus.

-Mais oui !

La vice-capitaine fait un shunpo et apparaît devant Nel qui en est effrayée.

-Aaaaaaaah !

Momo la prend par les hanches et la soulève. Elle tend les bras pour éviter que Nel, agitée, en la tapant avec ses petits poings.

-Lâche Nel, vilaine ! Nel zais ze baddre, elle de brévient !

-C-calmez-vous, capitaine Neliel ! Dit Momo, essayant tant bien que mal de la retenir. Si vous vous tenez tranquille, je vous prendrai une glace au chocolat !

Immédiatement, en entendant LE mot magique, la petite arrancar arrête de crier elle commence à baver.

-Hmmmm, Chogolaaaaat…

La jeune fille pousse un soupir de soulagement, soulagée de l'avoir calmée. Un peu plus tard, les deux filles sont assises sur un banc. D'un côté, la petite Nel léche sa glace au chocolat que lui a achetée Momo. Cette dernière regarde sa mini-capitaine savourer sa glace, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

-Est-ce que… vous appréciez votre glace, capitaine ? Dit-elle timidement.

-Oui, elle est drop bonne ! S'exclame joyeusement Nel.

En la regardant déguster son met tout en bavant dessus, la jeune fille en est un peu surprise.

-_Même enfant, elle aime le chocolat…_Pense-elle en grimaçant un peu.

Mais elle se questionne sur autre chose.

-_Mais… m'a-t-elle vraiment oubliée ?_

Elle pousse un petit soupir puis se lance.

-capitaine ?

La petite, qui a la boule en entier dans sa bouche, regarde vers son interlocutrice.

-Oui ? Demande-elle, la bouche pleine.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais vue avant ?

L'enfant la regarde attentivement un instant, puis retourne à sa glace.

-Non, Nel ne d'a zamais vue.

-Ah bon… Dit Momo, déçue.

Cela l'attriste vraiment que sa capitaine n'a aucun souvenirs d'elle. Mais il y a plus important, son état.

-Après, on ira voir la capitaine Unohana, d'accord ?

La petite regarde Momo en fronçant des sourcils et en ramenant sa lèvre inférieure par-dessus la supérieure.

-Qu-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demande la brune, surprise par cette expression.

-Bourgoui du vouvoie Nel ? Demande Nel avec la même expression.

Hinamori est surprise par cette question.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Nel est une enfant, elle n'a bas à êdre dudoiyée. Explique-elle.

-M-mais enfin, vous êtes ma supérieure…

La morveuse croise les bras, faisant sa capricieuse.

-Zi du veux gue Nel aille chez la dame, Il faut gue du dudoie Nel, Na ! Fait-elle en retournant la tête.

A ce moment-là, la jeune vice-capitaine commence à angoisser.

-_Qu-que je la tutoie ? Mais je…_

La brune se serre le crâne, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

-_Je ne pourrais jamais ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! C'est irrespectueux de tutoyer sa supérieure._ Pense Momo, se mettant dans un tel état de panique.

L'enfant, elle, commence à somnoler en se frottant les yeux.

-Nel a zommeil…

L'adolescente, elle, essaye de retrouver son calmer en reprenant son souffle.

-_Calme-toi, Momo. La capitaine a tout d'une enfant, fait comme si elle n'a jamais été adulte._

Mais elle se frotte encore plus fort la tête avec ses poings due à ce qu'elle a dit.

-_M-mais qu'ai-ce que j'ai dit ! C'est comme si je disais que la capitaine neliel n'avais jamais existée ! _Pense-elle, embarrassée

En se calmant, elle respire fort une dernière fois et se lance enfin en se tournant vers l'enfant.

-E-et bien, Nel, t-tu…

Mais Nel ne l'écoute pas du tout car elle s'est endormie, ayant laissée sa glace tomber par terre. En respirant, une bulle se gonfle et se dégonfle à sa narine droite. En voyant ça, la vice-capitaine tombe du banc, gardant une jambe en l'air. En se relevant, elle se sent vraiment ridicule que l'immense effort qu'elle a fait n'a servie à rien. Mais d'un autre côté, ça la rassure de n'être pas allée plus loin.

-Et dire que je me suis mise dans cet état pour rien…

Mais ces mauvaises pensées s'en vont lorsqu'elle voit l'enfant dormir, suçant son pouce elle a l'air si apaisée, et puis elle est si mignonne ainsi. La jeune fille, en la regardant, sourit sur le côté.

-Je vais pouvoir l'amener facilement.

Rendons-nous maintenant à la résidence des kuchikis. Dans une pièce, Rukia et son frère byakuya semblent discuter de quelque chose d'important, mais malheureusement nous n'en saurons rien car ils finissent.

-Tu m'as bien Comprise Rukia ? Tu n'en diras rien à Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Oui, Nii-sama. Confirme Rukia en hochant la tête.

C'est alors qu'on frappe sur le bois de la porte coulissante. On voit à travers deux ombres.

-Entrez. Dit le noble.

La porte s'ouvre, ouverte par Ichigo, accompagné par Inoue qui s'incline par politesse.

-Bonjour, Kuchiki-San. Dit-elle à son amie.

-Salut, Byakuya ! Dit Ichigo, plus familier que la rousse.

Le frère de Rukia regarde le shinigami remplaçant en fronçant des sourcils, vexé qu'il soit irrespectueux envers un noble. Le rouquin se sent un peu pal.

-On… On dérange, peut-être ?

-Non, Ichigo on vient de finir. Lui confirme Rukia. Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes, tous les deux.

-Ce soir, on organise un petit dîner à la division de Nel-san ça te dit de venir, Kuchiki-san ? demande la lycéenne.

La kuchiki est ravie de l'invitation, mais elle hésite.

-J-je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, avec Neliel. Dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

-Justement, c'est elle qui te le propose. Précise le rouquin.

La petite brune en est vraiment surprise.

-Neliel ? Mais en quoi cette honneur ?

-Elle nous a dit que c'était pour mieux te connaître, vu que tu es notre amie. Lui explique Orihime.

La naine réfléchit un instant c'est vrai qu'en fin de compte, elle ne la connaît pas tant que ça, Neliel. Elle regarde son frère attendant son accord. Ce dernier ferme les yeux, cédant.

-Bien, tu peux y aller, Rukia. Dit Byakuya.

-Merci, nii-Sama. Remercie Rukia.

-Bon et bien, à ce soir ! Dit Ichigo. Tu viens, Inoue ?

-A tout à l'heure, Kuchiki-san. Dit Orihime en s'inclinant.

Les deux rouquins s'en vont, laissant les 2 Kuchikis. Rendons-nous maintenant à l'hôpital de la 4e division. Dans une des chambres se trouvent Hinamori, regardant sa petite capitaine qui est allongée sur un lit de draps blancs toujours endormie. La jeune fille, assise sur une chaise à côté de l'enfant, est inquiète pour elle.

-Capitaine Neliel…

C'est alors qu'elle entend les marmonnements de la petite qui fronce les sourcils, gênée par les rayons du soleil qui entrent dans la pièce.

-Hmmmmm…

Lentement, elle ouvre les yeux, ce qui rassure sa subordonnée.

-Capitaine ! Enfin, vous vous réveillez !

-L'enfant, un peu dans le gaz, regarde la jeune fille.

-Momo…

-En plus vous êtes redevenue vous-même ! Je suis si soulagée !

-M-mais où ont est ? Demande la fillette, perdue.

-A la 4e division, capitaine.

Neliel se redresse, se frottant la tête.

-Mais gu'est-ze gui z'est bazzé ? Ze ne me zouviens de rien.

-Et bien, vous êtes redevenue une enfant, enfin mentalement. Lui explique Momo.

La petite arrancar, très surprise, commence à paniquer.

-Gu-gu-gu'est-ze gue z'ai fait, durant ze demps !

-Après que vous aviez eue peur de nous, vous vous êtes enfuie, alors j'ai dû vous poursuivre.

La petite tient sa tête en la bougeant, très gênée.

-Oh la la la la la ! E-et abrès gue z'esd-il bazzée !

-Après que je vous ai rattrapée, je vous ai proposée une glace et vous vous êtes tout de suite calmée. Et plus tard, sur un banc, vous vous êtes endormie.

Neliel pousse un soupir de soulagement, rassurée qu'elle n'a pas trop causée de grabuges.

-Heureusement gue du édait là, Momo, zinon gu'aurait fait Neliel, doude zeule dans la nadure. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

La vice-capitaine rougit légèrement, gênée par ce remerciement.

-M-mais ce n'était rein, capitaine. Dit Momo en détournant les yeux E-en tant que vice-capitaine, c'était normal…

C'est Alors que Momo a remarqué quelque chose de bizarre.

-Capitaine, pourquoi avez-vous parlé de vous à la 3e personne ? Ca fait plusieurs fois, depuis ce matin.

La petite arrancar, voyant que sa subalterne s'en est rendue compte, est embarrassée.

-E-et bien…

Mais elle est interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappe la porte.

-Endrez. Dit l'enfant.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvre. C'est Isane, laissant juste apparaître son buste.

-Vous êtes réveillée, capitaine Tu Oderschvank ?

-Oui. Lui répond la fillette.

-La capitaine Unohana est prête à vous recevoir.

-Ha, bien.

La fillette s'approche du bord du lit, mais en en regardant en bas, elle constate que c'est bien haut pour elle. Elle regarde sa vice-capitaine avec un air embarrassé.

-Euh, Momo. D-du beux m'aider à dezendre, z'il-de-blaît ? Demande-elle, un peu gênée.

-Ou-oui, bien sûr ! Réagit la jeune fille.

Hinamori descende de sa chaise, prend sa capitaine par les hanches, la soulève délicatement et la dépose au sol.

-Merzi, Momo.

-M-mais de rien… Répond la brune, gênée.

-Suivez-moi Dit la vice-capitaine de la 4e division.

La petite arrancar aux longs cheveux verts se dirige vers la porte pour suivre la géante. Avant de sortir, Neliel se retourne vers sa vice-capitaine.

-A doud-à-l'heure, Momo. Dit-elle en souriant.

-De même, capitaine.

Les 2 filles s'en vont la petite verte fait un geste de salut avant de disparaître. Toute seule dans la chambre, Momo se fait du mouron.

-_J'espère… Que ce n'est pas trop grave. _Se dit-elle, inquiète

Dans les couloirs, Neliel suit Isane pour aller voir Retsu. En regardant son guide, La petite est impressionnée par sa taille, comparée à elle adulte.

-Dis dong, vous êdes vraiment grande, bour une femme. Dit l'enfant.

La géante, en entendant cette remarque, rougit. C'et qu'elle est très complexée par sa taille. Elle colle le bout de ses indexs l'un contre l'autre, gênée.

-N-n'exagérez pas, capitaine Tu Oderschvank j-je ne suis pas si grande…

En voyant la réaction d'Isane, Neliel sent qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en parler.

-B-bardonnez-moi, zi ze vous ai offenzée.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. La rassure Isane, calmée.

C'est alors que la vice-capitaine s'arrête devant une porte donnant sur l'extérieur, ce qui surprend la petite.

-Mais…La gabidaine Unohana ne m'addend bas dans zon bureau ?

-Non, elle vous attend dans le jardin.

La grande shinigami ouvre en grand la porte coulissante. La lumière du soleil éblouit un instant Neliel qui ombre ses yeux avec la main. Lorsque la lumière est moins aveuglante, elle peut enfin admirer ce qu'il y a devant elle. Un petit jardin dans le pur style japonais. Des graviers ratissés en vagues, un rocher faisant une petite cascade artificiel qui coule dans un shishi odoshi, ce bout de bambou dans lequel l'eau entre par le creux et qui, au bout d'un moment, cogne contre la pierre. Au centre, la capitaine de la 4e division, Retsu Unohana, devant une petite table et assise en seiza, verse le thé dans le verre en terre cuite prévu pour Neliel. Cette dernière, impressionnée par ce décor, s'avance sur la passerelle en bois, admirant le paysage.

-Z'est…magnifigue…

En entendant le grincement du bois causé pas les pas de l'enfant, Retsu, ayant fini de verser le thé, pose la théière sur la table et regarde vers Neliel. Cette dernière, en croisant son regard, se sent un peu gênée, dû à son apparence.

-B-bonzour, gabidaine Unohana.

-Venez, Capitaine Tu Oderschvank. Lui dit la shinigami.

L'arrancar, décidée, descend de la passerelle et suit le chemin de pierre la conduisant vers la table. Arrivée, elle constate la présence d'un pouf à sa place, pour qu'elle soit à la bonne hauteur. Cela la touche que Retsu a pensée à ça. Elle s'assied dessus.

-Merzi bour le bouf, gabidaine Unohana.

La capitaine de la 4e division regarde vers sa subordonnée.

-Tu peux nous laisser, Isane ?

-Ou-oui, bien sûr ! Répond Kotetsu.

La géante ferme la porte coulissante, laissant les deux capitaines en tête à tête.

-Et bien, Isane ne m'avait pas mentie vous avez vraiment rajeunie. Dit l'ancienne.

La petite arrancar prend la tasse et boit un peu de thé. Elle la repose sur la table.

-Vodre dhé est délizieux, gabidaine Unohana.

Mais Retsu ne semble pas vouloir partager le même avis.

-Capitaine Tu Oderscvank je vous rappelle que nous sommes là pour votre problème. Dit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

L'enfant se sent un peu gênée, d'avoir oubliée un instant la raison de sa venue.

-E-exgusez-moi. Dit-elle, confuse.

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Savez-vous quel est la raison de votre rajeunissement ?

Neliel, voulant bien lui clarifier la situation, veut parler des origines.

-Et bien, ze n'est bas la bremière fois gue za m'arrives. Il y a longtemps, un autre ezbada m'a dendue un bièze et m'a fendue le grâne, d'où ma zigadrize et mon grâne birzée.

-Et ce serait à cause de cette fissure que vous redevenez une enfant ?

-Oui. Ze benzes que z'est mon reiatzu gui z'échappe par la fissure qui brovogue zela.

-Je comprends mieux. Dit la capitaine de la 4e division. Mais comment est-ce arrivé, cette fois-ci ? Il me semblait que votre masque était entier, pourtant.

La petite arrancar se remémore de ce moment à l'Onsen, après qu'Ichigo est redevenu normal.

-Et bien, mon mazque z'est brisé dout zeul et ma zigradrize z'est rouverde, et abrès ze me zuis évanouie.

La capitaine est assez intriguée par cela.

-Tout seul ? Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison à ce phénomène ?

Neliel se creuse la tête en croisant les bras, réfléchissant à ce qui s'est passé avant.

-Non, ze ne vois vraiment pas.

La sage est sûre qu'il y a eu quelque chose, mais sa patiente ne vois pas du tout, autant ne pas insister.

-Hmmm… Et plus tard, vous vous êtes réveillée ?

-Oui. Confirme la petite. Orihime m'a guérie, mais elle n'a bas bue rébarer mon mazgue et faire duzbaraîdre ma zigradrize.

En entendant cela, Unohana est vraiment abasourdie.

-_Même le pouvoir d'Orihime n'a rien pu faire ? C'est très étrange. _Et après ?

-Ze me zendait beaugoup mieux, mais d'un zeul goup, z'ai édé azaillie d'un horrible mal de dêde. Z'aivais zamais eu auzzi mal, z'édait inzoutenable. Z'édait drès affaiblie, abrès. Et z'est le zour zuivant gue z'ai razeunie. Finit Neliel.

Après qu'elle a conclut, le shishi odoshi cogne contre la pierre. Unohana veut en savoir un peu plus.

-Je vois. Mais il n'y a pas une autre raison à votre rajeunissement ?

-G-gomment za ? Demande Neliel, ne comprenant pas.

-Par exemple… un sujet de conversation que vous a affecté.

C'est alors que la fillette repense effectivement à ce qu'a dit Ichigo.

**Flashback**

Ichigo a un air mélancolique, presque triste

-La petite Nel…n'est plus là, maintenant.

**Fin flashback**

-Et bien, Itsigo a zous-endendu gue la bedide moi lui manguait Blus dart, ze n'arrivais bas à m'endormir : z'en gulbabilisait beaugoup, gue z 'édait de ma faude. Alors ze voulais vraiment gue ze redevienne enfant afin gu'il ne zoit blus drizde.

La petite Neliel se sent un peu gêné de l'avoir dit mais la sage capitaine trouve que c'est quelque chose d'important.

-Sinon, Isane m'a dit que vous avez changé de personnalité subitement. Est-ce vrai ?

Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le dire, Neliel, vu qu'Unohana le sait, ne peu pas le cacher.

-Oui, z'est bien za. Neliel a bien redrouvée za berzonnalidé d'enfant pendant un moment. Avoue-elle

La capitaine de la 4e division est surprise par un détail.

-A l'instant, vous avez parlée de vous à la 3e personne est-ce normal ?

Neliel, maintenant qu'elle s'en rend compte, en est gênée.

-M-mais non ! Neli- enfin Je ne l'ai pas fait. Dit-elle en bougeant les mains devant elle.

-Ne me mentez pas, capitaine Tu Oderschvank. Dit Unohana, l'air grave, n'ayant pas envie de rigoler. Tout symptôme est intéressant.

La fillette se sent mal d'avoir mentie à Retsu. Après tout, elle est ici pour trouver une solution à son problème.

-Oui, bardonnez-moi. Debuis hier, il m'arrive de barler de moi à la droisième berzonne. Mais Neli-

La petite n'arrête, essayant de se rectifier, mais elle n'y arrive pas.

-Nel…J…Neliel… Dit-elle en tremblant, complètement déstabilisée.

N'en pouvant plus elle se prend le crâne avec les deux mains.

-Ooooh, z'est de bire en bire ! Dit-elle agacée.

La doctoresse, réfléchissant à tout ce que la patente lui a expliquée, tente d'en faire un diagnostic.

-Hmmm… Ca m'a l'air grave…Marmonne-elle.

Neliel, l'ayant entendue, commence à s'inquiéter.

-D-dides-moi ze gui m'arrives, ze vous en brie ! S'exclame-elle en tapant sur la table avec les 2 mains.

Retsu, regardant la petite avec un air grave, se lance dans sa conclusion.

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais il semblerait que vous ayez un trouble de la personnalité.

L'enfant est surprise par cette conclusion.

-Bou…bouvez-vous êdre blus brézise ?

-Et bien, il semble que votre personnalité d'enfant commence à refaire surface, ce qui semble se traduire par le fait que vous parlez de vous à la 3e personne involontairement, et puis votre côté enfant est revenue un instant.

-Mais bourgoui z'ai mon âme d'adulde dans mon gorps d'enfant ? Demande Neliel.

Retsu réfléchit un instant en tenant son menton.

-Je ne sais pas peut-être une défaillance de votre reiatsu. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que la sortie du reiatsu par la fissure soit la seule raison à votre transformation.

Mais la petite arrancar ne voit pas trop où veut en venir Unohana.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous avez ressentie une profonde culpabilité, n'est-ce pas ?

Neliel hoche la tête, confirmant ce qu'a dit Retsu.

-Il se peut que votre transformation soi due à une émotion forte.

C'est alors que la petite se rappelle d'un détail important.

-Maindenant gue vous le dides…Il est vrai gue z'est dû à za gue z'ai redrouvée ma forme d'adulde, la bremière fois. Il faudrait gue za regommenze, alors ?

-Peut-être, mais je ne penses pas que ce soit aussi simple.

En y réfléchissant, Neliel regarde son reflet dans l'eau du thé dans sa tasse, l'air déçu.

-Malheureusement, za ne ze fait bais zur gommande…

-Oui, mais, faites vite.

La fillette relève la tête, surprise.

-Gu-gue voulez-vous dire ?

-Comme vous l'avez compris, votre personnalité d'enfant commence à reprendre le dessus. Si vous ne trouvez pas rapidement une solution…

La capitaine pose un regard grave sur sa patiente.

-Je crains fort qu'elle revienne indéfiniment et que la vôtre reste enfouie… à jamais.

L'enfant écarquille les yeux, sidérée par cette révélation, tandis que le shishi odoshi cogne sur la pierre. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle baisse légèrement la tête, ses mèches ombrant ses yeux et serre le bas de son kimono de jais. Retsu sent qu'elle a été trop dure.

-Je…j'ai peut-être exagérée. En tout cas votre personnalité d'enfant peut revenir, mais vous pouvez toujours redevenir adulte après, comme au Hueco Mundo, mais ce sera sûrement plus dur. Dit-elle pour la rassurer.

Mais la petite capitaine ne semble pas vouloir répondre.

-Est-ce que ça va, Capitaine Tu Oderschvank ?

La petite relève la tête avec un sourire.

-Oui, ça va aller.

Mais la sage capitaine voit très bien que c'est un sourire factice, cachant ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. L'enfant descend du pouf.

-Ze zais ze gue ze dois faire. Merzi beaugoup, gabidaine Unohana. Au revoir.

-Oui, à bientôt. Lui répond Retsu.

La petite s'en va, se dirigeant vers la sortie du jardin, ses mèches ombrant ses yeux. Son sourire s'efface, se bordant la lèvre. Malgré qu'elle essaye de se retenir, des larmes sortant des ténèbres coulent sur ses joues. En la voyant partir ainsi, Unohana, se sent mal.

-_La pauvre, ça doit être dur, d'encaisser tout ça._

C'est alors qu'elle entend quelque chose se casser. Elle regarde sur la table, remarquant quelque chose d'anormal sur la tasse de Neliel. Elle la prend pour l'examiner elle voit alors que la tasse en terre cuite s'est fissurée, sans aucune raison. Cela la laisse songeuse.

-Hmmm…Cela annonce…un mauvais présage…Se dit-elle, inquiète.

Dans la chambre où était Neliel, Momo attend sur une chaise sa capitaine. Elle est très inquiète.

-_J'espère que ça ira pour la capitaine Neliel._

Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant puis se retourne. Elle voit à la porte sa supérieure.

-Capitaine !

Elle remarque, tandis que Neliel s'avance vers elle, des traces de larmes sous ses yeux.

-Vous avez pleurée, capitaine ? Que vous a dit la capitaine Unohana ?

En voyant le visage inquiet de sa subordonnée, la verte sait qu'elle ne doit pas lui cacher ce qui lui a été dit par Unohana.

-Et bien…

Autre part, dans les allées du Seireitei, Ichigo et Orihime rentrent à la 5e division. La jeune fille semble triste.

-Dis, Kurosaki-kun ?

-Oui, Inoue ? Lui demande le Shinigami remplaçant.

-Tu penses que Nel-san arrivera à redevenir normale ? Je m'inquiète pour elle. Et puis je me sens coupable.

Le roux est surpris par ce qu'a dit son amie.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-C'est que… même mon pouvoir n'a pu guérir la cicatrice et le masque de Nel-san. Si j'avais réussie, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Dit-elle, culpabilisant.

Ichigo, n'aime pas trop voir son amie culpabiliser ainsi. Il lui prend le haut du crâne, ce qui la fait rougir.

-Allons, ne te sens pas coupable, Inoue. Je suis sûr que Neliel s'en sortira. La rassure-il en souriant.

La rouquine, en voyant le sourire de l'élu de son cœur, se sent mieux, comme s'il pouvait chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Elle lui renvoie un sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison, Kurosaki-kun.

Kurosaki, en regardant devant lui, aperçoit au loin quelqu'un malgré la distance, il la reconnaît.

-Mais c'est !

Il se met alors à courir, ce qyui surprend Orihime.

-Kurosaki-kun, où vas-tu ?

-Ne m'attends pas, et rentre à la 5e division ! Lui crie Ichigo.

La rousse, ne comprenant pas, tend la main.

-Mais explique-moi, Kuro !

Mais le shinigami disparaît en shunpo, laissant seule son amie qui baisse la main.

-Saki…kun…

Dans une autre allée, la capitaine de la 3e division, Miyabi Hikifune, est dans ses pensées.

-_Finalement elles m'ont mieux acceptées que je ne l'aurait crue._

C'est alors qu'elle entend une voix masculine derrière elle.

-Attendez !

Elle s'arrête net puis se retourne vers son interlocuteur qui n'est d'autre qu'Ichigo Kurosaki.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle. Lui dit-il.

-_C-c'est ce jeune shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki ! Que me veut-il ?_

En voyant son regard déterminé, qui lui rappelle tant celui de son anicien capitaine, elle en a à peu près l'idée.

-Je vois c'est à propos de l'autre nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Confirme le rouquin en hochant la tête.

Elle se sent un peu gênée de reparler de ça. Mais elle sait qu'elle doit le faire.

-Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avoir attaquée tes amis en particulier la Capitaine Tu Oderschvank.

-Mais elle vous a pardonnée, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Oui.

Le rouquin, voyant qu'elle en culpabilise beaucoup, est rassuré de voir qu'elle a un bon fond.

-Donc moi aussi, je vous pardonne.

La blonde est très surprise par ce qu'il a dit.

-M-mais enfin, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, si Neliel vous a pardonné, alors je n'ai pas à être rancunier. Lui explique-il Et puis je vous comprends.

-Comment ça ? Demande Miyabi, perplexe.

Le shinigami remplaçant prend alors un air mélancolique.

-Moi aussi, j'ai perdu un être qui m'était cher, et qui l'est toujours. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher cette mort.

Ichigo fait évidemment référence à sa mère, Masaki. Miyabi, en l'écoutant, se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a perdu un être cher dans ce monde. Elle s'en sent un peu égoïste.

-J'en suis désolée, pour cette personne. Lui dit-elle, pour lui dire ainsi ses condoléances, même si cette mort date quand-même de 6 ans.

-Et c'est depuis ce jour que j'ai décidé de protéger mes amis. Conclut le rouquin.

La femme est assez touchée par ces belles paroles. C'est humble de vouloir protéger ses amis dû à cette mort contrairement à elle qui veut se venger.

-Ce que tu as dit est beau, mais…

La capitaine de la 3e division a un regard triste, comme si elle regrette quelque chose.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Cette décision est gravée à jamais sur mon corps je ne peux pas arrêter. Il est…trop tard. Dit-elle sur un ton grave.

Même s'il ne voit pas ce qu'elle a voulue dire par « gravé sur son corps », il a compris qu'elle ne peut se défaire de cette vengeance

-Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Merci de m'avoir écouté au revoir. Lui dit-il en se retournant.

Alors qu'il commence à partir, Miyabi se souvient alors de ce qu'elle veut éclaircir, et que seul Ichigo connaît la réponse.

-A-Attendez ! Dit-elle en tendant la main vers le roux.

Ce dernier s'arrête et se retourne vers elle.

-Oui, qu'il y a-t-il ?

-J'aimerais te poser une question.

-Allez-y. Répond Ichigo, sans se poser de question.

Mais un doute envahit la blonde. Doit-elle poser cette question ? Est-ce qu'il va le prendre mal ? Elle serre son kimono au niveau du cœur, hésitant encore.

-E-et bien…

Mais il faut qu'elle le sache, l'occasion est trop forte pour peut-être confirmer son hypothèse. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lance.

-Comment se nomme votre père ?

Le shinigami remplaçant recule la tête, très étonné par cette simple question.

-Mon père ? Mais pourquoi ? Demande-il, aberré.

-S'il te plaît, c'est très important ! Insiste la capitaine.

En voyant le regard grave de la capitaine, il se sent obligé de répondre de toute façon, que intérêt de connaître le nom de son imbécile de père ? Il pousse un soupir, la main sur le dos de son crâne.

-Il se nomme Isshin. Isshin Kurosaki.

En entendant ce nom, la capitaine écarquille les yeux, abasourdie. Elle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-I-il est vivant…

Elle se retourne, commençant à sangloter, la main sur la bouche, essayant de retenir ses larmes, tellement que l'émotion est forte. Le shinigami remplaçant, étonné par cette réaction, se rapproche d'elle.

-Qu-qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Désolée, c'est l'émotion.

Le roux, voulant en savoir plus, retourne brusquement Miyabi, qui ne s'y attendait pas, et la prend par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment connaissez-vous mon père ?

-Mais enfin, c'est un shinigami.

Le jeune homme est surpris, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Qu-que venez-vous de dire ?

-Oui, Isshin Kurosaki a été le capitaine de la 3e division.

A l'entente de cette vérité, Ichigo reste aberré. La capitaine, en voyant son expression, croit comprendre.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Après qu'il l'a lâché, lui qui a les yeux ombrés, Miyabi culpabilise de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

-P-pardonne-moi ce n'était pas mon intention de…

-Non, ça ira.

En relevant sa tête, le rouquin a remplacé son air effaré par un sourire.

-Vous m'avez éclairci sur un point. Merci.

La capitaine rougit un peu, gênée elle n'a plus l'habitude à ce qu'on la remercie, après 40 ans de solitude.

-D-de rien…

Le shinigami commence à s'en aller. Tout en marchant, il se retourne vers la blonde et la salue avec la main.

-Au revoir, Capitaine Hikifune.

Alors qu'elle le regarde s'éloigner, la jeune femme se sent moins triste que d'habitude, après lui avoir parlé.

-La capitaine Tu Oderschvank avait raison, à son sujet.

En parlant de Neliel, retrouvons-la à la 4e division. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, assise sur le lit, elle vient de finir de raconter à sa vice-capitaine, assise en face, d'elle, ce que lui a dit Unohana.

-Et voilà… Conclut-elle.

Momo,, tête baissée, bouleversée par cette annonce, les poings sur les jambes, le visage pétrifié de stupeur. En la voyant dans cet état, la mini capitaine s'inquiète.

-Z-za va aller, Momo ?

-V-vous voulez dire que…

La jeune fille serre son bas de kimono et commence à trembler.

-Que vous allez mourir ? Dit-elle perturbée.

Neliel, ne voulant pas que sa vice-capitaine tienne des conclusions hâtives, tente de la rassurer.

-Ne dis bas za la berzonnalité de Neliel zera remblazée bar zelle d'enfant, mais à blus long derme.

-Mais si cela arrive.

La jeune fille, en relevant la tâte, montre un visage triste, presque en larmes.

-Que vais-je faire, sans vous ?

En la voyant ainsi, la capitaine se rappelle alors ce que Momo lui a dit à l'Onsen.

**Flashback**

**(Chap 20)**

Cela se passe durant la folie perverse de shirosaki. Cachées derrière un rocher, Neliel vient de sauver sa vice-capitaine du pervers. Touchée par ce geste, Momo a les larmes aux yeux.

-C-Capitaine…

Elle se jette sur l'Ex-Tercera, tête sur sa poitrine, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru… J'ai vraiment crue qu'il allait me violer ! Ou pire, me tuer ! C-Comment Ichigo a-t-il pu devenir ainsi ! Dit-elle tout en larmoyant.

La verte se rend compte à tel point Ichigo est devenu incontrôlable. La vice-capitaine continue de pleurer.

-Capitaine, ne m'abandonnez pas ! Ne m'abandonnez pas…

**Fin Flashback**

La jeune fille commence à sangloter. Elle n'arrive pas à s'imaginer seule, sans sa bienveillante capitaine, qui a tant fait pour elle l'enfant n'aime pas la voir pleurer. La trahison d'Aizen semble vraiment, malgré le temps qui passe, l'avoir traumatisée. Elle pose sa petite main sur l'épaule de sa vice-capitaine qui commence à se calmer.

-Ne d'inguièdes bas : on drouvera une zolution. Lui dit-elle pour la rassurer.

-Momo, malgré le fait que Neliel ait une apparence d'enfant, ressent cette empathie qui se dégage d'elle. Hinamori, calmée, essuie ses larmes avec sa manche.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Mais dites.

-Oui, guoi ding ?

-Allez-vous le dire aux autres ? A Ichigo ?

Alors qu'elle y réfléchit, elle regarde par la fenêtre, voyant sur un arbre un oiseau qui gazouille.

-…Ze ne zais bas. Répond-elle simplement.

Le soir même. La lune, en gibbeuse, éclaire la Soul Society. En premier lie, rendons-nous à la 5e division, où commence le dîner organisé par Pesche et Dondochakka pour leur maîtresse. D'un côté, de gauche à droite, près de la porte, nous avons Pesche, Dondochakka, Kon sur un pouf, vu qu'il est coupé en deux, et Neliel, assise elle aussi sur un pouf, Et sa Vice-capitaine Hinamori. De l'autre côté, de droite à gauche, nous avons Rukia, invitée par la verte, Orihime et Ichigo. Sur la table, tout un tas de bonnes choses de la cuisine japonaise qu'on préparés les deux chefs, comme du sukiyaki, du riz, ect. En voyant ce festin, Neliel prend un air émerveillée.

-Waaaaah ! Ça a l'air vraiment délicieux ! S'exclame-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Et ça sent vraiment bon. Rajoute Momo.

Ichigo, lui, au début, doutait un peu des talents de cuisinier des 2 fraccions

-Oui, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Constate-il.

La capitaine se tourne vers ses 2 fraccions avec un sourire d'enfant.

-Vous avez fait un beau dravail, Betse et Dondotsagga.

Les deux arrancars, touchés par le compliment de leur maîtresse, mettent leur main derrière la tête, gênés. Et puis elle est si craquante.

-Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, pour sûr !

-Oui, on a fait de notre mieux pour vous, Dame Nel ! Rajoute la lucarne.

Avant de commencer le repas, tous nos amis mettent leur main collés l'une sur l'autre devant eux, comme une prière.

-Bon appétit. Disent-ils en chœur.

Aux alentours de la 5e division, Grimmjow s'y dirige les mains dans les poches d'un air râleur.

-Allez, je vais remercier cette gamine de Neliel de m'avoir « sauvé », et emballé c'est pesé ! Pense-il à haute voix.

Retour au repas. Tous se régalent des plats des deux fraccions. Tandis que Neliel mange du riz, Kon, à sa droitz, la regarde avec passion, main sur la joue et coude sur la table. Il pousse un soupir .

-Haaaaa…

Les 2 chefs de cuisine, à côté de lui, sont intrigués.

-Pourquoi regardes-tu Dame Nel ainsi ? Demande Pesche.

-Même enfant, elle est si belle, ma déesse ! Explique l'âme artificielle avec admiration.

Les 2 nigauds sont rassurés que ce pervers apprécie leur maîtresse pour autre chose que sa poitrine.

-Oh mais si tu la voyais manger adulte, c'est encore mieux ! Précise Pesche en levant le doigt.

En entendant cela, le lion se redresse et regarde les deux arrancars.

-V-vraiment !

-Oui, pour sûr ! Confirme Dondochakka.

Les 2 arrancars repensent alors au passé avec grande nostalgie.

-Tu te souviens, à l'époque, lorsqu'elle mangeait avec joie notre cuisine ? Dis Pesche à son ami.

-C'était le bon temps, pour sûr.

-Et le comble du bonheur, lorsqu'elle nous complimentait en souriant, avec toujours un peu de nourriture autour de la bouche ? Rajoute l'insecte.

On entend Neliel les appeler à côté.

-Betse, Dondotsagga.

Les deux arrancars et Kon se retournent vers elle La petite arrancar leur sourit, avec trois grains de riz autour de la bouche.

-Votre riz est drès délizieux. Les complimente-elle avec joie.

Les 3 autres craquant pour sa petite bouille, posent leur coude sur la table, mettent leur main sur la joue et poussent un soupir.

-Haaaaa… Font-ils en même temps.

La petite, un peu surprise par ce soupir, incline la tête sur le côté.

-Hein ?

Mais la gamine a encore faim. Devant elle, au milieu de la table, se trouve le plat où se trouvent les nems. Elle tend son bras pour le prendre. Mais ses petits bras sont trop courts pour les prendre, s'arrêtant à 15 centimètres.

-Hung…

Voulant vraiment le prendre d'elle-même, elle s'affale un peu sur la table pour aller un peu plus loin mais rien n'y fait. Il reste encore 5 centimètres de distance. Elle force tellement que son bras en tremble.

-Gniiii…

C'est alors qu'une main féminine prend le plat et le lui tend. Le remarquant, Neliel relève la tête et constate que c'est Rukia qui le fait.

-Teins, Neliel. Lui dit la brune en souriant. C'est bien ça que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Neliel prend timidement le plat, touchée par ce geste.

-M-merzi, Rugia. La remercie-elle.

-Ça doit être dur, d'avoir rajeunie, hein ? Lui demande la Kuchiki avec compassion.

La verte ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune, qu'elle ne connaît pas beaucoup, s'inquiète pour son état. Elle rougit un peu, se faisant petite.

-Z-z'est zendil de z'inguiéder bour moi…Dit-elle timidement.

-Mais c'est normal. Dit Rukia.

Ichigo, se sentant un peu coupable du rajeunissement de son amie, veut rajouter autre chose.

-Mais tu sais, tous le monde s'inquiète pour toi, Neliel. Lui dit-il. D'ailleurs, que t'as dit la capitaine Unohana ?

Face à cette question, Neliel détourne le regard, ne sachant comment répondre. Quelle sera leur réaction ? Elle regarde sa vice-capitaine qui est à sa gauche. Cette dernière la regarde d'un ton grave et hoche la tête légèrement, signe que sa supérieure doit en parler. Les autres, voyant qu'elle reste silencieuse, sont perplexes.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Nel-san ? Demande Inoue. Est-ce grave ?

En voyant le regard inquiet d'Ichigo, Neliel comprend qu'il avait raison : tous le monde s'inquiète pour elle. Alors pourquoi les laisser dans l'ignorance ? Et puis elle leur cache déjà tant de choses sur son passé. Elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance.

-en faid, ze-

Mais elle est soudainement interrompue par une voix d'homme hurlant derrière elle.

-Mais c'est quoi, ce bordel !

Tous regardent vers la porte. Qui voient-ils avec stupeur ?

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, capitaine de la 9e division, semblant être exaspéré par ce qu'il a devant lui.

-Grimmjow ! Que fais-tu là, demande le rouquin.

-Je voulais « remercier» Neliel, mais à ce que je vois, vous vous amusez bien !

La verte est à la fois surprise et touchée que le bleu veut la remercier, mais venant de lui, c'est plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Ce dernier commence à s'énerver.

-Et vous n'avez même pas pensé à m'inviter, bande d'enfoirés ! Dit Gri-Gri en colère.

Il regarde autour de lui, ne voyant pas sa semblable.

-D'ailleurs, elle est où, cette gamine de Neliel, que je lui refasse le portrait !

Il entend alors une voix d'enfant l'interpeller vers le bas.

-Ze zuis zuste là, Grimmzow.

La panthère baisse la tête et voit une petite arrancar aux cheveux verts. Il écarquille un peu les yeux, la reconnaissant.

-C-c'est toi, Neliel !

-Oui, z'est bien moi. Confirme l'enfant. Du n'as bas oublié, dout de même ?

Comprenant l'état de sa semblable, le bleu commence à pouffer.

-Pfff…

Puis il explose de rire en mettant sa main sur les yeux.

-BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Neliel, face à cette hilarité, est surprise.

-B-bourguoi du rigoles ? demande-elle, perplexe.

-Alors là, t'es vraiment une gamine, neliel ! HA HA HA HA !

La petite est très vexe que l'ex sexta se moque ainsi.

-A-arrêdes de rire, Grimmzow ! Ze n'est bas drôle ! Z'edst de la métsazeté graduide ! Dit-elle, blessée.

-En plus, tu zozotes ! C'est le comble du ridicule, ma vielle !

La panthère tape sur sa cuisse, se tordant de rire.

-HAAAAA HAHAHAHA !

Neliel serre les poings et se mort la lèvre, blessée.

-Hung…

A force d'entendre cet horrible rire, elle est au bord des larmes. C'est alors qu'Ichigo, ne supportant plus tout cela, se lève et intervient.

-Arrêtes, Grimmjow !

Grimmjow se calme et regade le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

-De quoi tu t'mêles, Kurosaki !

-Neliel est dans un état grave, alors cesses cette moquerie. Lui dit Ichigo .

La verte est vraiment touchée qu'ichogo l'ai défendue.

-Itsigo…

Pour l'ex-sexta, par contre, cela le laisse ni chaud ni froid.

-Hin ! Pousse-il avec un petit sourire.

IL met les mains dans ses poches et se dirige vers Ichigo, tête baissée. Tous le suivent du regard.

-Kurosaki, Kurosaki… Toujours à protéger les autres. Tu ne changeras pas. Dit Grimmjow en souriant.

Arrivé à Kurosaki, il s'assied en tailleur à côté de lui.

-Que fais-tu, Grimmjow. Demande ichigo avec un air sérieux.

-Ben, j'me tape l'incruste, comme tu le vois.

Puis il regarde Neliel d'un air méchant.

-Puis que mâdame n'a même pas pensé à moi.

La verte, gênée par le regard que lui adresse le bleu, détourne le sien. Ensuite il regarde le shinigami remplaçant qui est toujours debout.

-Assied-toi, Kurosaki faut que j'te cause.

Tous sont étonnés par le comportement « amical » du capitaine. Trop inquiète pour son chéri, Orihime intervient.

-G-Grimmjow ! Que veux-tu à Kurosaki-k-

Elle s'interrompt car le rouquin met sa main face à son visage, signe de se taire.

-Laisse-moi régler cette affaire, Inoue. Dit-il en gardant son calme.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Le jeune homme s'assied, regardant avec méfiance l'arrancar qui le regarde avec un sourire narquois. Enfin en seiza, le rouquin, intrigué par le bleu, se lance.

-Que me veux-tu, Grimmjow ?

-Grimmjow a maintenant un regard sérieux.

-Fais le venir, Kurosaki. Dit-il directement.

Ichigo, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir, regarde le bleu d'un air suspicieux.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-De ton Hollow fais-le revenir.

Le rouquin se rappelle alors que Yoruichi lui a dit que son hollow intérieur a flanqué une raclée à la panthère. Il comprend alors son intention. Il détourne le regard trouvant cela inutile.

-Désolé, Grimmjow, mais il est hors de question qu-

Le bleu, énervé, prend brusquement son rival par le col avec la main droite, ce qui alerte les autres.

-Kurosaki-kun ! S'exclame Inoue.

-Lâche Ichigo tout de suite ! Ordonne la Kuchiki.

L'arrancar les dévisage du regard.

-Vous, la naine et la godiche, vous vous la fermez !

Les deux filles, intimidées par le capitaine, n'interviennent pas plus. Grimmjow revient à Ichigo, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un regard haineux.

-Oh si, tu vas le faire revenir ! Je n'oublierai pas la honte qu'il m'a mis, en utilisant ma faiblesse ! Fais-le venir.

-Hors de question ! D'une, je ne peux pas le faire venir volontairement, et je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal aux autres ! Explique Ichigo en haussant la voix, reniant la requête du bleu.

Le bleu n'entend pas ça de cette oreille. Il le secoue d'un coup sec.

-Toujours la même rengaine ! On s'en fout des autres ! T'as des couilles, ou quoi ! S'exclame Grimmjow, énervé. Fais le venir, maintenant !

-Je t'ai dit que non ! crie Ichigo, agacé par l'insistance du bleu.

La panthère, voyant que son rival ne cédera pas aussi rapidement, en est mécontent.

-Tch ! Je bois. Alors…

Il se prépare alors à donner un coup de poing au rouquin.

-Je vais devoir recourir à la force, Kurosaki !

-Kurosaki-kun ! crie Orihime, inquiète pour l'élu de son cœur.

C'est alors que l'ex-Espada sent que l'on tire sur son pantalon.

-Arrêdes, Grimmzow ! Dit une voix d'enfant.

Il regarde derrière lui vers le sol. C'est la petite neliel, acrochée à son pantalon qui tente de l'arrêter.

-Laizze Itsigo dranguille il ne d'a rien fait !

Le bleu la regarde d'un air méchant.

-Dégages de là, Neliel. La prévient-il.

En voyant ce regard, l'enfant comprend qu'il serait prêt à lui faire du mal pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais en connaissance des risques, elle ne lâche pas prise, avec un regard décidé.

-Non !

Voyant rouge, Grimmjow veut se débarrasser de ce nuisible. Il lève sa jambe, faisant lever neliel du sol, qui continue de s'accrocher. Voyant le danger, tous craignent le pire.

-Dame Nel ! Disent Pesche et dondochakka.

-Capitaine Neliel ! Dit à son tout Momo

-Nel-san ! Dit enfin Orihime.

La regardant de haut, la panthère ne supporte pas cette insistance vaine.

-Je t'ai dit…

Violemment, il fait un mouvement de coup de pied retourné alors qu'elle est accrochée à sa jambe.

- de dégager !

Ce mouvement brusque fait lâcher prise à Neliel qui est projetée vers le mur.

-Aaaaah ! Crie l'enfant.

-Neliel ! Crie ichigo, craignant le pire pour la vie de son amie.

Il dégage la main de Grimmjow de son col puis fait un shunpo. A peine que la petite arrancar vient se fracasser sur le mur que le shinigami remplaçant arrive derrière elle et la rattrape. Dû à la force de projection de l'enfant, le rouquin se cogne le dos contre le mur. Tous, sauf l'agresseur, accourent vers ichigo et Neliel, inquiets pour elle. Celui qui est à la traîne n'est autre que Kon. Vu qu'il n'a plus de jambe, le pauvre est obligé de ramper à même le sol rien qu'avec la force des bras.

-Gniiii…

La petite se serre contre ichigo en tremblant et en fermant les yeux, ayant encore peur de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Elle entend alors qu'on l'appelle.

-Dame Nel ! Dit Pesche.

L'enfant ouvre les yeux, constatant qu'elle et dans les bras de son héros.

-Itsigo.

Puis elle regarde derrière elle, voyant que les autres inquiets pour elle.

-Vous allez bien, capitaine Neliel ? Demande sa vice-capitaine.

-Oui, ze vais bien. Lui répond sa supérieure.

Grimmjow trouve cette scène vraiment pitoyable.

-Tch ! Encore sauvée, Neliel ?

Ichigo, en entendant cette phrase, regarde le félin avec haine.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?

-Elle n'avait qu'à me lâcher. Je l'avais prévenue.

Exécré par ce comportement, le roux perd son sang froid.

-Mais elle est faible ! Tu aurais pu la tuer !

Tous le regardent d'un mauvais œil. Mais autre chose le fait tilter.

_-Si elle est aussi faible, elle ne peut rien contre moi !_

C'est alors que lui vient une idée machiavélique, qui pourrait la faire haïr des autres. Un grand sourire lui vient aux lèvres.

-_En le révélant, elle va encore plus souffrir ! _Pense-il. Hin hin hin…

En le voyant rire, le héros prend un air méfiant .

-D'où te vient cette hilarité, Grimmjow ?

-Ho rien. C'est jusque que c'est idiot.

-Qu'est-ce qui est idioit ? Demande le héros.

-Vous êtes tous là, à vous inquiéter pour elle, alors…

L'arrancar prend un air sadique, satisfait de ce qu'il va faire

-Qu'elle vous ment depuis le début.

Les autres ne comprennent pas de quoi il parle Neliel, elle, voit parfaitement.

-B-bas za… Dit-elle à voix basse, écarquillant les yeux.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demande le rouquin, intrigué.

-Vous la prenez pour une sainte, alors qu'elle vous cache des choses sur son passé !

-Qu-que voulez-vous dire, Capitaine Jaggerjack ? Demande Momo, vraiment intriguée.

-Tu veux en savoir plus, ma petite ? C'est simple, elle-

Mais il est interrompu par la petite Neliel qui crie.

-Non !

Cette dernière se défait de l'étreinte d'Ichigo qui en est surpris.

-Neliel ?

L'enfant, arrivée sur le sol, regarde le bleu avec un air de pitié.

-Grimmzow, ne fais bas za, Neliel d'en zubblie ! Le supplie-elle.

Le sexta n'est pas dut tout attendri par le regard de cocker de Neliel, ni pas ses supplices.

-Ze d'en brie…

Le bleu regarde alors sa semblable de haut en prenant un air sadique.

-J'vais me gêner, tiens !

En voyant ce regard sadique braqué sur elle, elle comprend qu'il se fiche de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Des larmes apparaissent au bas de ses yeux sans couler.

-z'il de blaît…non…

Mais il ne l'écoute pas et reviens aux autres, attendant toujours des explications.

-Bon, ouvrez vos esgourdes, car voici la vérité ! annonce-il fièrement.

D'un grand geste, il pointe du doigt Neliel.

-cette femme… a foutue son propre frère en tôle !

Devant cette révélation, tous les autres sont abasourdis, écarquillant les yeux. La gamine, elle, se mord le lèvre, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Neliel… a un frère ? Demande Ichigo, très surpris.

-Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein Kurosaki ? Demande Gri-Gir, satisfait de cette réaction. Et ce n'est pas tout !

Neliel, sachant ce qu'il va dire, ne peut le laisser continuer.

-A-arrêdes, ze d'en conzures… Dit-elle, tête baissée.

Mais la panthère ne l'écoutes pas et continue ses révélations.

-Elle a aussi bannie une de son ancienne fraccion !

Ils regardent vers les 2 Fraccions de Neliel.

-Les 2 gugusses doivent savoir de quoi je parle, hein ?

Pesche et Dondochakka prennent un air grave, se rappellent de cet événement. La vice-capitaine de la 5e division commence à trembler, croyant halluciner de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

-N-non…

Alors qu'elle essaye de se retenir de pleurer, Neliel entend Momo l'interpeller.

-C-Capitaine…

La petite capitaine, en se retournant, voit sa vice-capitaine la regarder avec désespoir.

-C-ce n'est pas v-vrai, C-capitaine Neliel, H-hein ? Bégaye cette dernière.

En la voyant dans cet état, la petite ne sait pas comment lui répondre.

-M-momo, Neliel…

-Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Insiste Momo, au bord des larmes.

L'enfant se sent vraiment mal de la voir ainsi. Elle entend alors le rouquin l'appeler.

-Neliel.

Elle se retourne, voyant Ichigo la regarder d'un air grave.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte, Neliel ? Lui demande-il.

Elle ne sait vraiment pas comment lui répondre, tellement qu'elle est dépassé par la situation. Elle se retourne de lui. Elle commence à sangloter, tête baissée.

-D-désolée…

Elle pleure de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues et tombant goute à goutte au bout de son menton.

-Neliel est vraiment… désolée…

C'est alors qu'intervient grimmjow.

-Alors, tu te sens mieux, Neliel ? Dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Mais la verte ne réponds pas; Grimmy continue.

-Tu vois, il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat. T'est une arrancar, c'est normal de faire le mal.

L'enfant, serrant les poings, relève la tête et regarde le bleu en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux noyés de larmes.

-C'est quoi, ce regard ? Demande Grimmjow, n'appréciant pas trop cela. Tu veux me frapper, c'est ça ?

Il pointe sa joue gauche pour la narguer.

-Vas-y, juste ici. Ah mais oui, j'oubliais…

Le sadique rentre dans un fou rire.

-T'est faible ! MWA HA HA HA HAHA HA !

Entendre ce rire épouvantable se moquer d'elle met Neliel dans une colère noire. Elle commence à grogner elle se mord le coin gauche de la lèvre inférieure.

-Rrrrrrrr…

C'est alors qu'une aura rose entoure la jeune fille.

-RRRRRRRR ! Grogne-elle plus fort.

Tout d'un coup, une grosse explosion de fumée se fait dans la pièce. Enfumant la pièce d'une fumée rose. Cette matière sort par la porte et les fenêtres. Nos amis ferment les yeux, toussant en bouchant leur bouche. Dans la fumée, on aperçoit une forme féminine, ce qui les surprend.

-Mais c'est… Dit Momo.

La fumée dissipée, on voit alors le miracle tant attendu. Une taille d'adulte, un crâne de bouc sur la tête, une longue chevelure d'émeraude, une forte poitrine. Oui, Neliel a enfin repris forme adulte. Son uniforme de Shinigami s'est déchiré, formant alors un haut s'arrêtant au-dessus de son nombril et un short, son haori est resté intact. Elle est aussi pieds nus, vu que ses chaussures se sont déchirées dû à la montée de pointure. La belle arrancar, les yeux ombrés par ses cheveux, reprend son souffle. Tous ses amis sont ébahis par son retour.

-Capitaine Neliel…Dit Momo, émue.

-Neliel… Dit Ichigo

Le sexta, lui, n'est pas aussi content que les autres.

-Hin ! Tu as repris forme normal, à ce que je vois.

-Grimmjow, Tais toi. Dit-elle calmement.

Mais il a encore des choses à dire, le gros matou..

-Non, j'crois pas, non ! Maintenant qu'ils savent tout, ils vont te détester, et tu te retrouveras seule.

En entendant cette supposition qui lui semble possible, la belle arrancar se met a pleurer dans le calme, mais bizarrement que de l'œil gauche. La voir comme ça débecte l'autre arrancar.

-Et arrêtes de chialer, merde ! T'est une arrancar, il n'y a pas de place pour ces sentiments ! De toute façon…

Il pointe sa semblable le bras plié.

-T'es faible !

La colère commence à refaire surface en Neliel. Elle serre légèrement les dents et les poings. Elle se rappelle de ce que lui a dit Zénos lors de leur combat il y a 20 ans. (Voir chapitre 15)

**Flashback**

L'ex-quatro Espada est face à l'ex Tercera qui est fatigué du à l'effort qu'elle a fait pour séparer le Gran rey Celo de son adversaire, les mains brulées.

-Les forts sont forts, et les faibles sont faibles. C'est tout. Et toi…

Le Quatro lève son arme qui brille à la lueur du soleil.

- T'es faible.

**Flashback**

Elle serre tellement fort ses poings qu'elle saigne un peu des mains.

-Tant que t'auras cette foutue compassion et cette haine pour le combat, tu resteras malgré ta puissance une faible femme, une lâche ! Dit grimmjow avec un air sadique.

La jeune femme tremble des poings tellement que sa colère monte. Serrant de plus en plus les dents, son œil droit se met à pleurer, mais à la place des larmes, c'est du sang rouge immaculé.

-Je t'ai dit…

En relevant la tête, Neliel révèle un visage marqué par la haine. Les marques montrant sa colère sont apparues sur le côté des yeux. Mais plus surprenant encore, son œil droit, en plus de verser du sang, est devenu noir jais avec l'iris jaune, un œil de hollow !

-DE TE LA FERMER, SALAUUUUUUUD ! Hurle-elle, sa colère au paroxysme.

Lors de ce cri, un puissant reiatsu émane de Neliel, ce qui met mal à l'aise ses amis. Cette pression spirituelle est différente de la sienne, plus…maléfique.

-C-ce reiatsu ne peut pas être le reiatsu de Neliel ! Se dit le shinigami remplaçant.

La belle se prépare à donner un coup de poing au bleu.

-Rrrrrr…

Mais ce dernier n'est pas du tout inquiet pour son sort.

-Pff ! T'es pas cap de me frapper. Et puis de toute façon, je pourrais l'esquiver faci-

-RAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurle-elle, déchaînant toute sa fureur.

A une vitesse phénoménale, l'ex Tercera colle une bonne patate au Sexta espada en pleine joue gauche la joue est écrasée par le poing.

-Gh…

Tellemnt qu'elle a mis de la puissance dans ce poing qu'elle envoie valdinguer Grimmjow à grande vitesse. Passant au-dessus de la table, cette dernière de fend en deux dans le sens de la longueur, dû à la pression du coup de poing de Neliel. Le sexta Espada démolit le mur de bois dans un grand fracas en le traversant, des bouts de bois volant dans tous les sens avec un peu de poussière. Les délicieux plats de Pesche et Dondochakka sont par terre dans le creux de la table fendue en deux, devenus immangeables. Le poing tendu sur le côté, Neliel regarde les yeux froncés devant elle un peu de profil. Détendant son bras, elle se redresse et fait un vif mouvement de tête sur le côté, avec un air énervé.

-Hum ! Pousse-elle.

**To be continued**


	26. Chap 24: Explications

**Chap 24 : Explications**

Les autres invités du repas restent bouche bée devant la scène qui vient de se produire. Kon, avachi par terre, a les yeux blancs et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Ga…Gaaaa…

Dans la pièce, c'est le carnage : la longue table à manger est fendue en deux, la nourriture étalée dans le creux formé par la table cassée, un gros trou dans le mur en bois avec plusieurs bouts de bois cassés éparpillés sur le sol. Un bout étant resté accroché au bord du trou tombe par terre. Devant ce carnage se tient Neliel alors redevenue adulte. Cette dernière, le kimono déchiré, ce qui lui fait un petit haut ouvert laissant apparaître un peu sa poitrine vers le milieu et un short, mais le haori intact, essuie avec le pouce les larmes de sang de son œil droit devenu celui d'un hollow avec un air sérieux. Malgré à ce qu'elle vient d'assister, Momo, émue, court vers sa supérieure.

-Capitaine Neliel ! Je suis si heureuse que v-

-N'approches pas ! Lui crie l'ex-Tercera.

La jeune fille s'arrête subitement, surprise par l'ordre de l'arrancar.

-M-mais capitaine…

-Je t'ai dit…

La belle arrancar tourne légèrement la tête pour regarder sa subordonnée d'un air sévère, bien accentué par cet œil noir et jaune.

-De ne pas t'approcher, Momo.

La vice-capitaine est terrorisée ce regard, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez sa capitaine, lui glace le sang. Et puis cette œil semblable à celui d'un hollow, elle n'a pas l'impression qu'elle se reflète dedans. L'ex-Tercera regarde alors ses utres amis d'un air neutre.

-Neliel… Dit-Ichigo.

-…Restez ici. Leur dit la verte.

Elle disparaît soudainement en faisant un sonido. Ichigo et les autres ne savent pas trop quoi penser du comportement de leur amie D'accord, Grimmjow l'a bien cherché, mais un poing d'une telle violence venant de Neliel…

-Kurosaki-kun, son œil était comme les tiens quant tu portes ton masque ! Fait remarquer Orihime.

-Oui, j'ai vu, Inoue. Confirme le rouquin.

C'est alors qu'ils entendent quelqu'un sangloter. Ils voient Momo, de dos, restée au même endroit que tout à l'heure, les bras croisés en tenant ses bras, se repliant sur elle-même. Rukia s'avance vers elle.

-Ça va, Hinamori ? Lui demande-elle.

-C-ce regard… marmonne Momo.

La jeune fille commence à pleurer.

-Ce n'était pas celui de la capitaine Neliel ! L-le sien est normalement si chaleureux.

-Hinamori… Dit la Kuchiki, comprenant le choc de la vice-capitaine.

Cette dernière met ses mains dans les cheveux tout en serrant son crâne.

-Ce regard, c'était comme celui de… de…

Des images ressurgissent du plus profond de sa mémoire. Une épée lui transperçant la poitrine, ce regard dénué de sentiments que lui a adressé l'ancien capitaine de la 5e division.

-Du capitaine Ai…Ai…

Plus elle y repense, plus elle pleure et plus elle tremble. La Kuchiki, sentant que ça s'aggrave, tente de la calmer.

-Calme-toi, Hinamori ! Dit-elle en lui tenant l'épaule. N'y pense plus !

Ichigo et Orihime accourent, intrigués par l'état de Momo.

-Que lui arrive-il ? Pourquoi elle pleure ? Demande le rouquin.

La noble pousse un soupir, sachant que son ami ignore un détail.

-Tu vois, Hinamori admirait…

Elle regarde le rouquin d'un air sérieux.

-Notre ennemi commun, lorsqu'il était capitaine dans cette division.

Le shinigami remplaçant, en comprenant de qui elle parle, prend un regard sérieux.

-Aizen…

Momo, qui l'a entendu, pousse un cri tellement que ce souvenir la traumatise.

-Aaaaaaah !

La jeune vice-capitaine tourne de l'œil et tombe en arrière.

-Hinamori ! crie la brune.

Elle rattrape Momo pour éviter qu'elle se cogne par terre. Rukia regarde sévèrement Ichigo qui en est surpris.

-Q-quoi ?

-Idiot ! T'es content de toi ! Pourquoi as-tu dis ce nom ?

-Mais enfin, je ne savais pas qu'elle-

La Kuchiki, tout en tenant Momo, pointe vers le trou causé par Neliel.

-On verra ça plus tard ! Rattrape Neliel !

Le shinigami remplaçant, se souvenant que son amie est partie, hoche la tête.

-Oui !

Pendant ce temps, la capitaine de la 5e division apparaît dans sa chambre. Elle se dirige vers le socle sur le mur où est accroché son sabre, Gamuza, rangé dans son fourreau. Devant, elle le prend délicatement. En le mettant verticalement devant elle, elle le retire légèrement, voyant son reflet sur la lame. Dans le reflet un sourire satisfait se lit sur les lèvres de Neliel.

-Hin hin hin…

A l'extérieur, dans le jardin, Grimmjow, plaqué contre le mur fissuré, s'en dégage en se frottant la joue endolorie, couvert d'égratignures.

-Putain, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, cette con-

Il s'interrompt car il entend un bruit de sonido. En relevant la tête, il voit, à 12 mètres de lui, se tenir Neliel, le sabre à la main droite luisant à la lune, les cheveux et le haori flottant dans le vent. Le bleu, en voyant son regard de haine, surtout son œil droit, se sent mal à l'aise.

-Hung…

Lorsque le vent arrête de souffler, Neliel avance vers lui, les pieds nus sur l'herbe fraîche. Sentant le danger, la panthère prépare une bala avec son poing droit.

-Prends ça !

Il envoie la bala vers l'Ex-Tercera qui pare l'attaque par un vif geste du sabre la bala se casse à son contact. Commençant à stresser, le sexta lui envoie une salve de 20 balas, que l'ex-Espada n'a de peine à stopper en bougeant son zampakuto à une vitesse folle. Après avoir arrêtée la dernière bala, la belle garde son sabre, qui fume un peu, en diagonale devant elle. Elle continue de marcher, tout en rabattant Gamuza sur le côté d'un grand geste, fendant le vent. Paniqué, le bleu tend la paume de la main droite, en pliant les doigts, vers sa semblable.

-Merde ! Tu vas t'arrêter, oui !

Un celo commence à se charger dans le creux de sa main. Mais cela n'inquiète pas Neliel qui lance son épée en l'air.

-Hum ! Pousse-elle.

Puis immédiatement elle disparaît par un sonido, ce qui surprend Grimmy. Elle réapparaît devant lui en faisant un grand geste latéral, comme pour attraper quelque chose. Surpris, Grimmjow regarde sa main son celo a disparu. Il regarde la belle, et ce qu'il voit le stupéfait. L'Ex-Tercera tient fermement la boule rouge du celo du sexta. Elle serre de plus en plus fort, ce qui la fait fissurer. En refermant son poing, la boule d'énergie rouge se brise comme vole en éclat. La panthère écarquille les yeux.

-C-c'est quoi ce délire…

Son sabre qui tourne toujours en l'air, redescend vers l'avant. La belle arrancar le rattrape par le manche avec la main droite, puis chope Grimmjow par le col avec l'autre. Elle le plaque contre le mur et pointe son épée à la gorge de Grimmjow.

-Tch ! Pousse ce dernier, se sentant un peu ridicule de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

-Alors…

Elle relève la tête vers Grimmy, laissant apparaître son œil de couleur jais et jaune, l'œil gauche caché par ses cheveux.

-Qui est faible ?

Le sexta n'aime vraiment pas la façon dont elle le regarde.

-Je n'aime pas ton regard…

La verte ne prête pas attention à cette remarque et continue.

-Excuse-toi.

-…Hein ? Dit grimmy, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parle.

Contrariée par cette réaction, l'ex-Tercera cogne le bleu contre le mur.

-Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Comprends-tu que tu m'as fait du mal ? Comprends-tu à quel point j'ai souffert, en révélant tout aux autres ! Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Le sexta semble s'en ficher de ce qu'il a fait.

-Alors, s'il te plaît, excuse-toi, et je te laisserai tranquille. Lui demande-elle.

Lors de cette demande, son œil droit commence à redevenir normal, vu qu'elle se calme un peu. Ne voulant pas se soumettre à elle, le bleu se met à sourire.

-Tu sais quoi ?

C'est alors que la panthère crache sur le visage de Neliel au niveau du nez et lui fait un fuck avec la main gauche.

-Tu peux aller de faire voir !

Ecarquillant l'œil droit, la belle baisse la tête, ses yeux ombrés, tandis que le bleu sourit, satisfait du geste qu'il continue de faire.

-Tu dis plus rien, hein ?

Neliel, dans le clame, retire la pointe de sa lame de la gorge du sexta, et plante son épée dans le sol. Elle essuie la bave avec sa main, puis, étrangement, elle prend fermement le majeur gauche tendu de Grimmjow.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?

C'est alors que Neliel se met à sourire sadiquement.

-Hin hin hin…

D'un coup sec, elle casse le majeur de son semblable en pliant, dans un craquement d'os. Sous cette affreuse douleur, le sexta hurle.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Alors…

L'ex-Tercera, en le regardant d'un air sadique, révèle son œil droit qui est redevenu entièrement noir et jaune et l'oeil gauche, qui est noir au ¼ .

-Ça fait mal, hein ?

Après avoir lâché le doigt cassé du bleu, la verte lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le fait tomber un peu plus loin par terre. Tandis que Grimmjow, par terre se tord sous la douleur, Neliel reprend son sabre et s'avance vers lui.

-Hm ! Tu es pitoyable, Grimmjow. Tu ne tiens même pas tête face à moi, une « faible » femme. Les hommes ne devraient pas être plus forts, pour toi ?

Le bleu commence à se relever, difficilement. Après avoir disparue par un sonido, Neliel réapparaît devant lui, lui prend le col et le soulève légèrement pour le ramener vers elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Regarde la vérité en face.

La bienveillante arrancar, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, prend un air pervers.

-Tu es faible.

Faible. Un mot que déteste Grimmjow, quand cela le concerne. Hors de lui, il tente de lui donner un coup de poing avec la main encore valide.

-Retire ça ! Crie-il.

Mais l'ex-Tercera l'arrête au dernier moment en l'attrapant. Surpris, il essaye de la dégager, mais l'arrancar femelle serre son poing fermement

-Pff ! T'as toujours pas compris, hein ?

Elle lui plie le poignet en arrière, ce qui lui fait vraiment mal.

-Gh ! Fait-il en serrant les dents.

-A genoux. Lui ordonne-elle.

Sous cette douleur, c'est ce qu'il fait. Neliel, satisfaite de l'avoir fait soumettre à elle, sourit d'un air sadique.

Hi hi hi…

Elle lève son sabre et le dirige vers Grimmjow afin de lui transpercer le crâne.

-Meurs !

Sans crier gare, un jeune homme crie.

-Arrête, Neliel !

En entendant cette voix, la belle arrête son mouvement subitement. Ecarquillant les yeux, ces derniers redeviennent normaux il reste quand même les marques à côté des yeux. Le shinigami, derrière elle à 9 mètres, est aberré par ce qu'il vient de voir.

-T-tu n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer ?

La jeune femme ne sait pas comment lui répondre, vu qu'il l'a vue dans cet état d'esprit.

-P-peut-être… Répond-elle timidement.

Le jeune homme, trouvant cette réponse ambigüe, commence à s'avancer vers elle.

-Neliel, lâche sa main et ton sabre.

-M-mais Ichigo…

La belle commence à sangloter.

-Il m'a terriblement blessée. I-il doit être puni ! Explique-elle au rouquin. Je…je…

Ichigo sent à tel point son amie est perturbée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

-Neliel.

L'arrancar tourne la tête derrière elle. Elle voit alors le rouquin le regarder d'un air grave.

-La Neliel que je connais…n'aurais jamais pensée à faire une telle chose.

Neliel, face à ce regard, se sent mal à l'aise. Elle détourne le regard et prend un air triste, se rendant compter que ce qu'elle fait est mal. Malgré cela, elle garde le sabre pointé vers le bleu qui est tétanisé face à la pointe de la lame devant lui. La verte sent la présence du roux derrière elle, mais elle n'ose se retourner. Le héros prend délicatement sa main droite.

-Lâche ton sabre, s'il te plaît.

La main du héros glisse sur celle de l'héroïne pour prendre la garde de Gamuza. Cette sensation sur sa peau, si douce, fait desserrer sa main de la garde. L'objet glisse entre les doigts de la belle. Ichigo le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe.

-Maintenant sa main. Lui dit-il

La main gauche tremblante, elle lâche celle du bleu. Elle reste tête baissée.

-Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? Lui demande le héros.

Mais à peine qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre que Grimmjow se relève et lui colle un crochet du droit en pleine joue. Légèrement déséquilibrée, elle recule un peu Ichigo la rattrape par les épaules.

-Ç-ça va, Neliel ! Demande Ichigo

-Ou-oui… Répond-elle, la main posée sur sa joue endolorie.

Le bleu garde le poing en diagonale, reprenant son souffle. Ichigo le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Grimmjow !

-Ce qui m'a pris ? Regarde ce que m'a fait cette garce !

Il montre à son rival son majeur droit tordu. Le rouquin est surpris.

-T-tu lui as vraiment fait ça, Neliel ? Demande-il, vraiment étonné que son amie ai pue faire une chose pareille.

Mais la verte n'ose répondre à son ami, ayant peur de sa réaction. La panthère regarde le chamois avec haine.

-J'te déteste, Neliel ! J'veux plus te revoir.

Puis il s'en va en faisant un sonido. Tout redevient bien calme. Neliel, les yeux ombrés, est toujours de dos à Ichigo, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le roux ne supporte plus ce silence.

-R-réponds-moi, au moins !

-Ichigo ? Demande la belle.

-Oui ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'émeraude se retourne. Kurosaki voit son amie en larmes, l'air désespérée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ichigo comprend qu'elle était à demi inconsciente de ce qu'elle a fait subir à Grimmjow. La jeune arrancar se jette sur Ichigo et le prend dans ses bras pour pleurer sur son épaule. Ichigo, n'aimant pas la voir pleurer, lui caresse tendrement le crâne.

-Allez, ça va aller c'est fini. Dit-il pour la réconforter.

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre d'Hinamori. Cette dernière, s'étant évanouie, est allongée sur son lit. A ses côtés, sur les genoux à côté du lit, sa capitaine la regarde avec tristesse.

-Mmomo…

La belle se retourne vers ses amis qui sont là aussi : Ichigo, Orihime, ses 2 Fraccions et Kon qui est sur l'épaule d'Ichigo. Rukia est partie, pour ne pas trop inquiéter son cher Nii-sama.

-Ce n'est pas trop grave, au moins ? Leur demande-elle.

-elle s'est juste évanouie, Nel-san tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Lui répond la rousse.

-Ah…

Revenant à sa vice-capitaine, la capitaine de la 5e division culpabilise vraiment.

-Et dire que c'est de ma faute…

En entendant la douce voix de sa supérieure, Momo commence à plisser les paupières.

-Hmmm… .

-Venez Momo revient à elle.

En voyant la vice-capitaine reprendre ses esprits, la verte appelle les autres.

Tous se regroupent près du lit. La jeune fille ouvre lentement les yeux.

-Tu vas bien, Momo ? Demande Neliel, Inquiète.

Encore un peu mal réveillée, Hinamori tourne la tête vers ses amis.

-Que s'est-il… passé ? Demande-elle.

C'est alors que, tandis que Momo se redresse, sa supérieure l'enlace.

-Momo ! Crie Neliel.

La jeune fille au chignon est assez surprise par cette réaction.

-Capitaine ?

-Je suis si contente… que tu n'as rien. Dit Neliel, rassurée, larmes au coin des yeux.

Lorsque la verte la lâche et la regarde tendrement, Momo constate un détail.

-Votre œil, il n'est plus noir !

L'arrancar est surprise par ce constat.

-Comment ça, noir ?

Si Neliel, ne voit pas de qui elle parle, c'est qu'Ichigo ne lui en a pas parlé, pensant qu'il était mieux pour elle qu'elle n'en sache rien. L'adolescente, émue, a les larmes aux yeux, larmes de joie.

-Vous êtes bien redevenue vous-même, capitaine Neliel…

Le héros, lui, est turlupiné par quelque chose. Avant de disparaître pour poursuivre Grimmjow, lorsqu'elle les a regardés, Ichigo a bien vu que l'œil droit de Neliel était comme les siens lorsqu'il porte son masque de hollow. Cela lui rappelle les mots de Yoruichi.

**Flashback (Chap 15)**

-Mais un conseil, surveille-la. Dit la métisse

- La… surveiller ? Demande Ichigo, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir.

-Je ne dis pas qu'elle est mauvaise, mais quand même, par précaution.

Il baisse la tête, n'osant pas trop faire ça à son amie c'est comme si il la considérait comme une ennemie.

- Je… je verrai.

**Fin flashback**

_-Que t'arrives-t-il, Neliel ?_ Songe-il, inquiet pour elle.

Le shinigami, comme tous les autres, reste perplexe par les dires de Grimmjow à propos de Neliel. Il aimerait en savoir plus. L'ex-Tercera, alors qu'elle caresse le crâne de Momo par affection, entend le roux l'interpeller.

-Neliel ?

La belle arrancar se retourne vers lui avec un sourire.

-Oui, Ichigo ?

-Est-ce vrai, ce qu'a dit Grimmjow sur toi ? Demande-il avec un air grave.

Petit à petit, le sourire radieux de Neliel laisse place à un visage triste, montrant sa culpabilité de ne leur avoir rien dit.

-Capitaine ? Demande Momo

La capitaine se retourne vers sa vice-capitaine qui la regarde d'un air chagriné.

-S'il vous plaît, dites-le nous on ne vous jugera pas.

En voyant la manière dont Momo la regarde, Neliel doit se faire une raison : ils sont ses amis, ils ont droit de le savoir. Elle pousse un soupir.

-Bien je vais tous vous expliquer. Je ne peux plus vous le cacher plus longtemps, maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans la chambre de Momo. Tous sont assis sur le lit de cette dernière, prêts à écouter Neliel qui est assise face à eux sur une chaise.

Mais elle détourne le regard, semblant encore hésitante.

-Si c'est trop dur, vous n'êtes pas obligée, Dame nel. Dit Pesche.

-Si, Pesche il faut que vous compreniez mes raisons.

Après avoir lancée un soupir, la belle arrancar se lance.

-Mon frère ainé se nomme Kilik. Kilik Tu Oderschvank. C'était le 3e Espada, tandis que j'étais la 4. Tout comme moi, il n'appréciait pas tellement se battre. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil.

Malgré cette petite présentation, ses amis restent perplexes.

-Mais alors, pourquoi l'avoir mis en prison, Nel-san ? Demande Orihime.

-J'y viens, justement. Un soir, alors que je dormais, il… il…

Neliel serre les poings sur ses cuisses, tremblant légèrement, hésitant à dire l'acte de son ainé.

-Il a tenté me tuer ! Dit-elle, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Tous les autres sont choqués parce qu'elle vient de dire, écarquillant les yeux.

-I la voulu… te tuer ! Dit Ichigo, surpris.

La verte hoche juste la tête, encore bouleversée par cette tentative de meurtre qui date. L'âme artificielle, aussi surpris que les autres, se met un peu en colère.

-Quel enfoiré de merde ! Oser faire ça à ma déesse !

-Kon ! Lui dit Ichigo, n'aimant pas son langage.

-Le pire, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Continue la verte, c'en est vraiment frustrant !

Les 2 fraccions de Neliel restent perplexe, concernant un détail.

-Mais pourquoi nous avoir rien dit, depuis tout ce temps, à Pesche et à moi, pour sûr ? Demande le gros à pois.

-On ne connaissait même pas l'existence de votre frère !

Leur maîtresse les regarde d'un air désolé.

-C'est que… je ne voulais pas que vous portiez le même fardeau que moi et Halibel.

-Halibel ? Qui est-ce ? Demande Orihime.

Maintenant que la pire chose a été dite, l'ex-Tercera a plus de facilité pour leur raconter la suite.

-J'avais une troisième fraccion, une femme du nom d'Halibel Tear.

L'entente de ce nom met la puce à l'oreille à Momo.

-_Ce nom me dit quelque chose._

-Comme Grimmjow vous l'a révélé, je l'avais bannie de ma fraccion. Si je l'ai fait, c'était pour son bien.

Les autres ont du mal à suivre, sauf Pesche et Dondochakka qui voient de quoi elle parle.

-Comment ça, pour son bien ? Demande le shinigami remplaçant, intrigué.

Neliel mat un peu de temps à répondre, tout cela lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

-Même en étant une Fraccion, elle avait le niveau pour devenir la decima Espada. Leur explique-elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'être, étant ma fraccion. J'avais le sentiment de l'enchaîner, l'empêchant de monter en grade. Alors j'ai pensé bien qu'elle quitte ma fraccion.

Ses amis sont captivés par le récit de la belle aux cheveux d'émeraudes.

-Mais elle l'a très mal pris, voyant ça comme une trahison. Je n'oublierai jamais… son visage en larmes lorsque je le lui ai annoncé. Dit-elle sur un ton et un regard mélancolique.

-Nel-san…

-Depuis, elle me hait, et doit me haïr encore aujourd'hui. Et dire qu'on s'entendait si bien qu'elle était… mon amie.

Sur ces mots, de fines larmes coulent sur ses joues.

-Capitaine… Dit Momo, triste pour sa supérieure qu'une amitié s'est brisée d'une telle façon.

-Et… tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue ? Lui demande Ichigo.

-Selon, Grimmjow, Elle est devenue la Tercera Espada.

C'est alors que la vice-capitaine de la 5e division tilte enfin.

_-C'est l'Espada qu'a combattu Shiro-chan…_Pense-elle.

La belle prend un air triste, repensant à tout ce qu'elle a fait dans sa vie.

-Même si je pense bien faire, ça revient à faire des choses méchantes.

L'ex Tercera commence à sangloter.

-Kilik, Halible, Nnoitra…et maintenant Grimmjow. Je suis finalement comme tous les arrancars…

Des gouttes de larmes tombent sur le dos de ses mains. La verte pleure toute les larmes de son corps tellement qu'elle est désespérée.

-Je suis un être sans sentiments, égoïste et cruel !

Elle met ses mains devant son visage, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. En la voyant dans cet état, ses amis ont de la pitié pour elle, comprenant qu'elle en souffre vraiment.

-Capitaine… Dit sa vice-capitaine.

Ichigo, en la voyant ainsi, voit que, malgré sa force démesurée, elle peut être faible, parfois. C'est alors que le shinigami remplaçant prend la peluche par le dos et le pose sur le lit.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce tu fous, Ichigo !

Ensuite il se lève et se dirige vers son amie.

-Kurosaki-kun ? Dit Orihime.

Le rouquin, face à son amie qui pleure encore se met sur un genou et lui prend l'épaule gauche. Le sentant, Neliel enlève ses mains de son visage.

-I-Ichigo ?

-Non, tu n'es pas égoïste, ni cruelle, Neliel.

-Mais Ichigo, je leur ai fait du mal, je les ai fait souffrir. Lui dit-elle en sanglots. Je suis ignoble !

Le rouquin bouge la tête de gauche à droite pour nier ce qu'elle dit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une arrancar que tu dois l'être. Tu es une bonne personne, Neliel.

En entendant ces mots, la belle arrancar se calme un peu.

-T-tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui et je me fiche de ce que tu as fait par le passé. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et je peux te dire…

Le héros regarde l'héroïne d'un air tendre.

-Que tu es l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse.

L'ex-Tercera est énormément touchée elle aussi considère Ichigo comme tel. Lui qui l'a protégée, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine. Sous l'émotion, la jeune femme se remet à pleurer.

-tu es…si gentil…

La beauté d'émeraude se jette sur lui et l'entraîne dans sa chute. Tous les deux sont par terre : Ichigo assis sur le sol, Neliel le prenant dans ses bras et pleurant sur son épaule.

-Je suis…désolée. Lui dit-elle. Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est que j'avais peur de votre réaction, que vous pensiez du mal de moi !

Ichigo prend un air triste, comprenant mieux pourquoi elle le leur a caché tout ça. Lui-même, il a voulu cacher à ses amis qu'il est shinigami, comme Tatsuki, pour les protéger.

-Neliel…

Plus tard, tous le monde est couché, c'est bien calme au sein de la 5e division. Mais de mystérieuses ombres, marchant sur le ponton sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigent vers la chambre de la capitaine. Cette dernière, enfouie sous sa couette, a du mal à s'endormir, repensant aux évènements de cette nuit.

-_Lorsque j'ai agressé Grimmjow, mon œil droit me brûlait, comme si… quelque chose me consumait de l'intérieur_.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Intriguée, elle sort de son lit, vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche, se dirige vers la porte et allume la lumière avec l'interrupteur à côté. Mais là, vous allez me dire « Comment peut-il y avoir de l'électricité à la Soul Society, alors que ça ressemble au japo de l'ère Edo ? Et bien, il y a de l'électricité seulement au sein du Seireitei. Après tout, bon nombre de choses qui vient de notre monde ont été adoptés par le Seireitei, pour ne pas être trop en décalage avec le monde réel. Mais revenons à nos moutons, voulez-vous. La lumière allumée, Neliel ouvre la porte. Ce sont ses fraccions.

-Pesche, Dondochakka ? Que faites-vous là à cette heure-ci ?

-On vous a réveillée, pour sûr ? Demande le gros.

-Non, je ne dormais pas.

-Dame Nel, on aimerait vous parler.

La femme arrancar est un peu surprise qu'ils veulent le faire maintenant. Mais elle n'a pas à le refuser.

-Oui, bien sûr. Entrez.

L'ex-Tercera les laissent entrer, puis ferme la porte coulissante.

-Alors, qu'il y a-t-il ? Leur demande-elle.

- Pour commencer, on veut vous dire… que l'on ne vous en veut pas de nous avoir rein dit, à propos de votre frère. Lui dit la lucarne. Après tout, vous aviez vos raisons.

L'ex Espada est contente que ses fraccions ne soient pas fâchés contre elle.

-Ça me rassure que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Leur dit-elle en souriant.

Ses 2 amis semblent vouloir lui dire autre chose.

-Dame Nel, on a quelque chose à vous rendre, depuis longtemps. Lui dit l'insecte.

-Quoi donc ? Demande leur maîtresse, ne voyant pas de quoi ils parlent.

-Dondochakka tu peux le sortir.

-Oui, pour sûr ! S'exclame Dondochakka.

C'est alors que Dondochakka ouvre grand la gueule et plonge sa grosse main dedans, semblant chercher quelque chose, ce qui surprend Neliel.

-D-Dondochakka ! T-tu ne vas tout de même pas faire sortir Bawabawa ! Dit-elle, un peu paniquée.

-Ha, he hoilà ! Dit dondochakka la bouche pleine.

Il commence à sortir de lui quelque chose de blanc. Après qu'il eu sorti entièrement, Neliel, en voyant ce que c'est, est très surprise.

-M-mais c'est-

Elle découvre que c'est ses vêtements de quand elle était dans l'Espada, Pesche tenant le haut, et Dondochakka le bas.

-Tadaaa ! Disent-ils en cœur.

La belle ne sait pas quoi dire, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

-Que… Comment…

-Le jour où vous aviez rajeunie et perdue la mémoire, ça ne vous allait plus, évidemment. Lui explique l'insecte blanc.

-Alors on l'a gardée, pour lorsque vous redeviendrez normale, pour sûr ! Finit le gros.

Leur maîtresse est touchée par cette attention. Les 2 Fraccions lui tendent ses anciens vêtements qu'elle prend. Les revoir lui rappelle tant de souvenirs.

-Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

-Dites, vous allez les remettre, pour sûr ?

A cette question, sait comment leur répondre, mais ne sait pas quelle sera leur réaction.

-Désolée, mais je ne les remettrai pas définitivement.

-Mais…Pourquoi ? Demande Pesche.

-Je veux prendre un nouveau départ, maintenant qu'on m'ait acceptée comme capitaine ici. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

La belle remarque qu'il manque un petit quelque chose à la tenue.

-Dites, où sont les gants ?

-Dans la poche intérieure, pour sûr ! Lui répond le patapouf.

La verte ouvre la fermeture éclair de son haut de l'époque et regarde dans la poche intérieure se trouvant à sa gauche. Effectivement, les gants y sont bien. Après les avoir enlevés, elle cherche quelque chose dedans. Mais cette chose n'y est pas. Cela la fait paniquer.

-Ho non…

Elle se met à chercher dans-Hi les poches du pantalon, mais c'est le même résultat.

-Ho non, ho non, ho non ! Dit-elle paniquée.

Les Fraccions sont surpris par le comportement de Neliel.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, dame Nel ?

L'ex-Tercera prend brusquement Pesche par les épaules.

-La photo ! Où est la photo !

La lucarne qui n'est pas noire réfléchit un instant puis comprend de quoi elle parle.

-Mais oui, j'ai failli oublier ! Dit-il en se tapant le front.

C'est alors que Pesche glisse sa main dans son fondoshi, le sous-vêtement masculin traditionnel là où il range Ultima, son sabre, et farfouille dedans.

-Ha, la voilà !

L'insecte sort sa main et tend à sa maîtresse un bout de papier plastifié déchiré en deux sur le côté droit dans le sens de la hauteur il semble qu'il manque l'autre partie.

-C'est de ça dont vous parlez ?

La beauté d'émeraude prend la photo déchirée délicatement et la regarde avec un air surpris.

-V-vous l'avez gardée !

**Flashback**

Dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, il y a 10 ans. Dans ce désert de désolation, deux formes couvertes d'une sorte de tissu marchent. Ce sont Pesche et Dondochakka, ayant étés jetés par-dessus Las Noches avec leur maîtresse, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Troisième Espada, ayant rajeunie et devenue amnésique. Cette dernière dort dans ses anciens vêtements comme les langes d'un bébé dans les grosses mains de Dondochakka. Ce dernier, son visage caché par le tissu lui recouvrant le visage, la regarde dormir avec un air triste.

-Dis, Pesche, tu crois que Dame Nel Redeviendra normale rapidement, pour sûr ? Demande-il à Pesche, à côté de lui.

-J'en n'en sait rien, Dondochakka. Lui répond-il. Mais peu importe le temps que ça prendra, on la protégera.

Tandis que la petite fille dort profondément, quelque chose , qui dépasse de ses vêtements, tombe sur le sable blanc du Hueco Mundo. Pesche, l'ayant vu tomber, se penche pour le ramasser.

-Qu'est-ce ?

En voyant ce qu'il y a sur ce bout de papier déchiré, Il écarquille les yeux.

-Mais c'est-

L'ami de Pesche, alors qu'il continuait sa route, entend son ami l'interpeller.

-D-Dondochakka ! Viens voir !

Le gros revient sur ses pas pour aller voir Pesche.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Pesche ? Demande-il.

-Regarde c'est tombé de la tenue de Dame Nel. Lui dit Pesche en lui montrant l'objet en question.

En regardant ce qu'il y a sur cet objet qu'il reconnaît, Dondochakka est aussi surpris que son ami.

-M-mais pourquoi Dame Nel l'a déchiré en deux, pour sûr ? Elle l'aimait, cette photo !

La lucarne tourne la tête pour regarder la petite arrancar, dormant profondément en suçant son pouce. Connaissant sa maîtresse, il doit se douter un peu de la raison pour laquelle elle a déchiré et gardé cette image du passé. En regardant cette photo de nouveau, ont voit ses yeux jaunes la regarder avec un air grave.

-Dame Nel…

**Fin Flashback**

-On a pensé que ça devait être important pour vous, alors on l'a gardé précieusement.

La belle arrancar est touchée par ce geste de loyauté envers elle. Elle met la photo contre sa poitrine à plat, pour ne pas l'abîmer, en mettant ses mains l'une sur l'autre, comme si elle voulait rattacher le souvenir que contient cette photo au plus profond de son cœur. Elle commence à sangloter.

-Merci…

De fines larmes coulent sur ses joues, des larmes… de joie.

-Merci infiniment. J'e m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir perdue.

**To be continued…**


	27. Chap 25: Départ

**Chapitre 25 : Départ**

Le lendemain, 10h. Le soleil s'est déjà levé sur le Seireitei. A la 5e division, Le shinigami remplaçant, déjà habillé, se dirige vers la chambre de la capitaine de la 5e division. Arrivé devant la porte, il la frappe.

-Neliel ?

Puis il la fait coulisser afin d'entrer.

-Est-tu-

Il s'interrompt en écarquillant les yeux, en rougissant.

-Prê…te ?

Devant lui, près de l'armoire, il voit son amie en culote entrain d'enfiler sa veste d'Espada par la manche droite. S'étant arrêté à ce moment là, la belle le regarde.

-Qu'il y a t-il Ichigo ?

Bien que les mamelons de Neliel soient cachés par son bras gauche que tient la veste au niveau de la fermeture éclair, le roux est rouge comme une pivoine, rien que de voir les formes généreuses de Neliel nues. Trop gêné, il referme la porte.

-P-Pardon !

Surprise par cette réaction, la belle s'empresse de mettre son haut, mais sans le fermer, ce qui fait que, vu que la fermeture éclair va vers sa gauche, on voit une partie de son sein gauche, et se précipite vers la porte.

-I-Ichigo, attends !

Arrivée à la porte, elle lui parle à travers la porte.

-Ichigo, pourquoi tu-

-N-N'ouvres pas ! Crie Ichigo sur un ton paniqué.

Pour mieux voir cette scène, prenons une vue de la porte en coupe afin de voir nos deux protagonistes du côté gauche Neliel et du côté droit Ichigo, plaqué contre la porte, encore gêné par ce qu'il a vu, même s'il l'a déjà vue nue à l'Onsen. La belle arrancar comprend sa réaction.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es gêné, lors de ce genre de situations. Dit-elle.

-E-Et puis d'où vient cette tenue ! Demande Ichigo, ayant remarqué cela.

-c'est juste ce que je portais lorsque j'étais la Tercera Espada.

Le rouquin se calme, voulant mieux comprendre.

-Lorsque tu étais…Espada ?

-Oui Pesche et Dondochakka me les ont rendus, hier soir. Je voulais vous faire une surprise.

-Je vois…

La jeune femme se sent gêné par cette porte qui la sépare d'Ichigo elle pose sa main dessus. Elle repense alors à quelque chose.

-Est-ce que… Orihime est allée voir Grimmjow, pour sa main ?

-Oui, comme tu le lui a demandé.

Ichigo doit annoncer quelque chose à Neliel, mais il a un peu peur de sa réaction, il en a un pincement au cœur.

-Neliel ?

-Oui, Ichigo ?

-On…On va partir.

La belle arrancar est un peu perplexe, trouvant ceci très ambigüe.

-Comment ça ?

Même s'il ne la voit pas, le shinigami remplaçant sent bien qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il va lui dire. Mais elle doit le savoir

-Et bien… Inoue, Kon et moi…

La jeune femme attend la suite, sentant une hésitation dans la voix d'Ichigo.

-Nous rentrons chez nous, dans le monde réel.

A l'entente de ces mots, Neliel écarquille les yeux, le souffle coupé, ne pouvant se faire à cette idée. Ne l'entendant plus, Ichigo sent bien qu'il a été trop direct, même s'il le fallait. Même s'il ne la voit pas, il comprend qu'elle en est triste.

-Je… je sais que ça te déçoit, mais on ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment et puis on a les cours au lycée. Lui explique-il. Tu comprends ?

-…Oui, je comprends. Lui répond-elle sur un air triste.

-Tu viendras nous dire au revoir devant le Senkaimon ?

-…Oui, bien sûr.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, Ichigo s'arrête un instant et regarde vers la porte. Il est triste pour son amie, sachant qu'elle l'aime beaucoup. En amitié, bien sûr ! Lui aussi a connu cela, lorsque Rukia lui a dit qu'elle devait rester à la Soul Society.

-…A tout à l'heure, Neliel.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin se retire. Dans sa chambre, Neliel, adossé contre la porte, entend les pas d'Ichigo sur le bois s'éloigner de plus en plus. Puis plus rien. La belle arrancar se laisse glisser contre la pour pour s'asseoir par terre en pliant la jambe droite et en étendant la gauche. Seule, elle repense à tous ces moments passés avec le shinigami remplaçant durant ces 4 jours qu'il a passé à la Soul Society. La belle pose sa main droite sur ses yeux en posant son coude sur son genou droit.

-J'aurai tellement voulue…

C'est alors qu'une larme sort de l'ombre de sa main du côté gauche et coule sur sa joue.

-Que cela dure plus longtemps…

A la 9e division, dehors, assis adossé contre un rocher, Grimmjow regarde sa main gauche avec son majeur cassé, se remémorant de la nuit dernière.

-Tch ! Saleté de Neliel !

Il entend des pas dans l'herbe derrière lui.

-Heu, Grimmjow ? Demande la voix d'une jeune fille.

Il se retourne brusquement, se qui fait sursauter cette fille dont les seins ballottent lors du sursaut.

-KYAAAA !

Ce n'est d'autre qu'Orihime Inoue. Le bleu n'est pas vraiment ravi par sa présent.

-Que me veux-tu, la nunuche ?

-Et bien, Nel-san m'a dit de… Dit-elle timidement.

A l'entente de ce nom, la panthère se détourne et reste assis contre le rocher sans la regarder.

-Si c'est pour ma main, je refuse.

-M-mais pourquoi ! Demande-elle, étonnée.

-Je n'en veux pas, de sa pitié. Lui répond-il sèchement.

La jeune fille, malgré cette réponse, ne peut pas le laissé « blessé », même si ce n'est pas vraiment son ami. Elle vient à côté de lui et s'assied sur les genoux en seiza.

-Montre-moi au moins ta main.

Sachant qu'elle ne le laissera pas tranquille, le bleu tend sa main gauche à la jeune fille qui est très surprise par la manière dont le majeur de Grimmy.

-Ho mon dieu…

-Dépêche !

L'humaine met ses mains devant celle de l'arrancar.

-Sôten Kisshun !

Ses barrettes en forme de fleur brillent et 2 « fées » en sortent et forment un bouclier jaune orangé par-dessus la main de la panthère, qui ne regarde même pas la rousse. Cette dernière, en voyant le doigt cassé du sexta, ne sait quoi en penser.

-… Impossible…

-Comment ça, Impossible ? Demande Gri-gri.

-Je ne peux pas croire que c'est Nel-san que t'ai fait ça.

-Ah ouais ? Tu crois que je me le suis fait moi-même ! Dit-il sur un ton désagréable.

La jeune fille ne sait pas quoi répondre durant le petit déjeuner, Neliel lui a bien précisé que c'était elle qui lui a fait ça. Mais ça parait tellement invraisemblable. Tandis que le majeur du bleu commence à se remettre en place, une chose vient à l'esprit de l'humaine.

-Mais… quelque chose avait changé, en Nel-san ?

- Comment ça ? Demande la panthère.

-Je ne sais pas… Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air différente ?

En y songeant, Grimmjow avait bien remarqué un changement de comportement, surtout lorsque son œil gauche a commencé à noircir.

-… Un peu, oui. Répond-il à la rousse.

-Ah… Dit Orihime, ne voulant pas trop insister là-dessus, ne voulant pas lui rappeler trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Enfin, Orihime finit de guérir le majeur de Grimmy elle désactive son pouvoir, ses fées revenant dans les barrettes.

-Voilà, c'est fini.

Le capitaine de la 9e division serre et desserre son poing afin de vérifier si tout fonctionne. En regardant sa paume, il prend un air grave, repensant à ce que lui a dit le chamois la nuit dernière. Qu'il était faible.

-Dis, la nunuche.

-Ou-oui ?

-Est-ce que… tu me trouves faible ?

Inoue est très surprise par cette question de la part d'un homme aussi fier que Grimmjow. Mais en voyant son regard grave, elle y ressent de la tristesse. Elle sent qu'il se remet lui-même en question.

-Et bien…Kurosaki-kun a eu du mal à te battre, alors tu n'es pas faible. Lui répond-elle pour le rassurer, ne trouvant pas d'autres arguments.

Bien que cette réponse ne lui convienne pas vraiment, il sait bien qu'Orihime fait ça par bonne intention, que c'est par gentillesse. Il n'a pas à le contredire.

-… Merci. De même pour ma main.

-Mais c'est naturel ! S'exclame Orihime en souriant, contente de sa bonne action.

Plus tard, Ichigo, Orihime et Kon, qui est agrippé à l 'épaule d'Ichigo, sont devant l'immense porte jaune du Senkaimon, prêts pour leur départ pour rentrer dans le monde réel. Ils semblent attendre quelqu'un.

-Kurosaki-kun, est-ce normal que Nel-san et Momo-san n'arrivent pas ? Demande Inoue au Shinigami remplaçant.

- Ben, je n'en sais rien. Lui répond Ichigo en se frottant le crâne.

La peluche vivante regarde le jeune homme d'un air méfiant.

-Tu as dit quelque chose de contrariant à ma déesse, tout à l'heure ?

-Qu-quoi ! S'exclame le roux.

-Y a pas intérêt ! Elle a eu une vie difficile ! Dit-il en s'énervant. Il ne faut pas la brusquer !

Trouvant ce qu'il dit ridicule, Ichigo prend un air blasé.

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Je lui ai juste annoncé notre départ.

C'est alors que nos amis entendent une voix de femme semblable à celle d'une enfant les interpeller.

-Ichigoooo !

Ils voient alors Neliel entrain de courir pour les rejoindre. Il semble que la belle ai mis quelque chose de différent, mais ils ont du mal à voir quoi exactement.

Arrivés auprès d'eux, la verte reprend son souffle en s'appuyant sur les genoux.

-Désolée d'être en retard. Leur dit Neliel en se redressant.

Le shinigami, l'humaine et l'âme artificielle sont surpris par la tenue de l'arrancar. Celle-ci porte sa tenue d'Espada de l'époque à la place du kimono noir de shinigami, en plus de son haori de capitaine.

-Est-ce… la tenue dont tu m'as parlée tout à l'heure ? Lui demande le rouquin.

-Exactement ! Lui répond gaiement Neliel.

-Cela te va comme un gant, Nel-san. La complimente Inoue.

Le lion, lui a l'air vraiment déçue.

-Ouais, dommage que ça ne mette pas en valeur tes formes, ma déesse. Dit-il en râlant.

La belle arrancar se tourne vers Ichigo, pour savoir son avis.

-Et toi, Ichigo qu'en penses-tu ?

-E-et bien…

Un peu gêné, il se gratte la joue droite avec l'index, rougissant un peu.

-C'est vrai que… tu as une certaine classe, ainsi. Dit-il timidement.

La belle capitaine, par ce compliment de la part du shinigami, rougit comme une tomate. Gênée, elle détourne le regard.

-M-merci, c'est gentil…

-Nel-san ? Demande la rouquine.

Le rouge teintant les joues de l'arrancar se dissipe à l'entente de son amie.

-Oui, Orihime ?

- Momo-san ne vient pas ?

-Non, elle devait aller voir quelqu'un.

Le rouquin constate l'absence d'une autre amie.

-Mais…elle ne vient pas, Rukia ?

-Kurosaki-kun, on a oublié de lui parler de notre départ. Lui fait remarquer l'humaine.

Le jeune homme se tape le front, s'en rendant compte que maintenant.

-Et Zut !

La verte, voyant que c'est embêtant pour le héros que la brune ne soit pas là, trouve la solution.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ichigo Je le lui dirai de ma part.

-Merci, Neliel.

Le moment est enfin venu de se dire au revoir. L'arrancar et le shinigami sont face à face, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, en particulier Neliel, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Les deux se frottent le crâne.

-E-et bien… Disent-ils en même temps.

Ichigo s'apprête à ouvrir les bras, pensant que Neliel, comme à son habitude, allait l'enlacer, mais au lieu de ça, cette dernière lui tend simplement la main droite.

-Et bien…Voilà…Dit-elle.

Le rouquin est surpris par cette main tendue.

-Ben, tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras ? Demande-il, perplexe.

Le chamois retire sa main d'un air embarrassé en voyant l'étonnement du rouquin.

-C'est que…Je te fais mal, quand je te prends dans mes bras. Alors je me suis dit d'arrêter de le faire. Explique-elle, gênée, en tenant le bras gauche qui est collé sur elle sur le côté.

En la voyant ainsi, le shinigami voit bien qu'elle s'en veut un peu. Il tend alors sa main droite à son amie. En voyant cela, la verte ne sait pas comment réagir.

-Et bien, on ne se serre pas la main ? Demande Ichigo en souriant.

La jeune femme est touchée que ça ne le gêne pas qu'ils se serrent la main. Timidement, elle approche sa main, hésitant encore.

-Allons, Nel- enfin, je veux dire Neliel, vas-y ! Dit-il en rectifiant son erreur, embarrassé.

L'ex-Tercera arrête son geste, ayant entendu son lapsus. Elle sent qu'Ichigo a encore un peu de mal à l'appeler définitivement par son prénom, que, jusqu'ici, ça ne vient pas naturellement. Mais cela ne la vexe pas, au contraire.

-Si tu as encore du mal, tu peux m'appeler « Nel ». Lui dit-elle.

Le rouquin est surpris par ce qu'elle vient de dire lui qui a décidé de l'appeler par son vrai prénom.

-Tu… tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle « Neliel » ? Demande-il, ne comprenant pas.

L'arrancar, embarrassée qu'il croie cela, met ses mains devant elle et les bougent.

-N-non, au contraire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Dit-elle, un peu gênée. C'est juste que…

La jeune femme mat sa main sur le dos de son crâne, essayant de lui expliquer ses raison.

-Je sentais que tu te forçais à m'appeler par mon prénom, que ne n'était pas naturel. Et puis finalement, je me sens plus à l'aise, lorsque tu m'appelles « Nel », comme avant ça me faisait bizarre, que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Alors.

Le jeune shinigami remplaçant en reste perplexe. En le remarquant, le verte en est gênée.

-M-mais je ne t'y oblige pas, bien sûr !

-E-et bien…

Le jeune homme, un peu gêné par la situation, met sa main sur son crâne.

-C'est vrai que ça me faisait bizarre, de t'appeler « Neliel ». Et puis…

Le rouquin tend à nouveau la main à son amie.

-Je préfère t'appeler « Nel », j'en ai trop l'habitude. Dit-il en souriant.

La femme arrancar est rassurée que cela ne le vexe pas, et contente qu'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient à l'appeler comme avant. A son tour, elle prend la main du shinigami remplaçant. Les 2 êtres se regardent dans les yeux.

-Au revoir, Nel.

-Au revoir, Ichigo. Dit à sont tour la belle arrancar en souriant. Tu me manqueras beaucoup.

Neliel a un peu de larmes aux yeux, essayant de contenir ses émotions. Orihime est un peu gênée, face à cette scène, car elle n'a jamais pris la main d'Ichigo, enfin, qu'une fois, lors qu'elle est allée voir le rouquin durant son sommeil avant de partir au Hueco Mundo. Elle n'arriverait pas à lui prendre la main aussi facilement que Neliel. Le fait que Neliel regarde Ichigo d'un air tendre la met aussi mal à l'aise. Elle se sent un peu oubliée, de même pour Kon, assistant à la scène depuis l'épaule d'Ichigo. La peluche rageant que c'est Ichigo qui a le beau rôle, explose de colère.

-Et moi, alors, je compte pour du beurre ! Hurle-il.

Lors de ce cri, le shinigami et l'arrancar se lâche la main, surpris par cette réaction.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore ? Dit Ichigo, agacé par la peluche.

-Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on m'oublie comme un e vielle chaussette ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est énervant ! Explique-il, avec une veine ressortant sur le front.

L'Ex-Tercera se sent un peu coupable de ce que ressent Kon. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se sent rejeté alors elle va y remédier.

-Kon ? dit-elle.

A l'entente de son nom, l'âme artificielle se retourne vers elle avec un air joyeux.

-Oui, ma déesse ?

La beauté d'émeraude prend délicatement Kon sous les bras et le ramène vers elle. C'est alors que Neliel donne un bisou sur le front. La peluche devient rouge comme une tomate aucune fille ne lui avait fait ça, et puis sentir les douces lèvres de sa déesse sur le front… Après les avoir enlevées, Neliel regarde Kon en souriant.

-Au revoir, Kon . Lui dit-elle avec tant de gentillesse.

L'âme artificielle, ne sachant plus où se mettre face à une telle situation, prend un air gêné en mettant sa main derrière la tête.

-Hé hé hé ! A toi aussi, ma déesse !

Après avoir adressé un sourire au lion, Neliel, voyant qu'Orihime est un peu à l'écart, se dirige vers la jeune fille qui, en la voyant venir vers elle, est un peu intimidée. Face à la rousse, la verte, tout comme avec Ichigo, lui tend la main en signe de salut.

-Au revoir, Orihime. Lui dit Neliel en souriant.

L'humaine ne sait pas trop quoi dire, face à cette main tendue vers elle.

-et bien qu'attends-tu ? Lui demande l'arrancar en souriant.

Face à ce sourire, Comment peut-elle refuser ? Et puis son Kurosaki-kun l'a bien fait. Finalement, la lycéenne prend la main de la capitaine de la 5e division.

-Au revoir, Nel-san.

C'est alors qu'à côté d'elles, apparaît Yoruichi Shihôin subitement avec un shunpô, les bras croisés.

-Helloooo ! Dit-elle.

Les deux filles, ne s'attendant pas à cette venue, sursautent en même temps en se lâchant la main. Tandis qu'elles se remettent de leurs émotions, le rouquin accourt.

-Yoruichi-san, que fais-tu ici ? Lui demande-il.

-Ben, il faut bien que je rentre, non ? Lui répond la métisse.

-B-bonjour, Yoruichi. Dit Neliel après s'être remise de cette surprise.

-Ha, Salut, Neliel ça va mieux, depuis avant-hier ? Lui demande la métisse.

-Oui, mieux. Lui répond la belle arrancar.

Malgré cette réponse, la métisse se pose des questions sur la nature du reiatsu que Neliel a dégagé lorsqu'elle pleurait de désespoir, à l'Onsen.

_-Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à Kisuke. _Pense la féline.

Nos héros entendent un énorme grincement derrière eux. La gigantesque porte du Seikaimon s'ouvre lentement, laissant l'éblouissante lumière sortir.

-Bon, allons-y. Dit Yoruichi aux autres voyageurs.

Le shinigami remplaçant, sachant qu'il est grand temps d'y aller, hoche la tête.

-Hum. Pousse-il.

Alors que la porte menant au Dengai est entièrement ouverte, les 4 voyageurs d'entre-deux mondes se dirigent vers le portail. Ichigo, Inoue et Kon, tout en marchant, se retournent vers Neliel en la saluant avec la main.

-A bientôt, Nel-san ! Dit la rouquine d'un air enthousiaste.

-Salut, ma déesse ! dit à son tour Kon.

-Au revoir, Nel. Dit enfin ochigo avec un sourire chaleureux.

La belle arrancar fait de même, en mettant sa main gauche à gauche de sa bauche.

-Au revoir ! Portez-vous bien ! Crie-elle à ses amis.

Alrès l'avoir saluée, ils lui tournent le dos pour de bon. Bien qu'elle soit triste du départ d'Ichigo, Neliel sait qu'elle le reverra, même si, malheureusement, ce sera en temps de guerre. En voyant le corps de Kon coupé en deux, avec la mousse dépassant du tronc, l'es-Tercera a une pensée pour lui.

-J'espères qu'il retrouvera ses jambes… se dit-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle tilte sur un détail important concernant cela.

-Mais ses jambes !

Elle ouvre précipitamment son haori du côté droit, où la poche intérieure semble contenir quelque chose. Elle sort ce qu'il y a dedans, un peu paniquée. Et, surprise, elle tient dans ses mains la partie inférieure de la peluche !

-C'est moi qui les ai ! S'exclame-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

E n redressant la tête, elle se rend compte que ses amis s'apprêtent à rentrer dans le Dengai. Paniquée, elle court après eux.

-K-Kon ! Crie-elle.

Le Mod Soul, entendant qu'on l'appelle, tourne la tête derrière lui. Et qui voit-il avec aberration ? Sa déesse, essayant de les rattraper, tenant dans la main droite levée vers le ciel sa partie inférieure de son corps de rêve ! En voyant ça, il écarquille les yeux, devenus blancs.

-A-Attends ! Tu as oublié !

Mais trop tard. Ichigo, avec Kon agrippé à son épaule, rentre le dernier dans le passage entre la Soul Society et le monde réel. Après qu'il soit rentré l'immense porte du Senkaimon se ferme dans un gros bruit de grincement, pour enfin se fermer entièrement. Neliel reste figée sur place, le bras droit tendu devant elle, se sentant un peu ridicule.

-Tes… Jambes… Finit-elle enfin.

Pendant ce temps, à la réunion des Vice-capitaines. Dans la salle, se trouve une longue table où sont assis les Vice-capitaines. Chôjirô Sabakibe, le Vice-capitaine de la 1e division, absent lors de la précédente réunion, est revenu. Il est au bout de la table, avec à côté de lui Nanao Ise. Du côté droit, nous avons Iba, Hisagi, Kira, Omaeda, Renji et Nemu. A gauche, il y a Matsumoto, Momo, Isane et Yachiru. A côté de cette dernière, il reste 2 places, prévues pour les lieutenants de la 13e division, Kiyone Kotestu et Sentarô Kotsubaki. Ces chaises vides intriguent quelques-uns.

-Mais qu'est-ce que font Kiyone et Sentarô ? Se demande Matsumoto.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont eu un empêchement, Rangiku-san? Lui demande Momo.

La petite Yachiru, sûre de la raison, lève joyeusement la main.

-Moi je sais, moi, je sais ! Ils sont dus manger trop de bonbons, et en sont tombés malades ! Dit-elle gaiement.

La vice-capitaine de la 8e division, lassée de ces suppositions sans fondements, pousse un soupir.

Non, rien de tout cela, présidente. Dit-elle à l'enfant.

-Les lieutenants de la 13e division ne viendront plus à cette table. Annonce le vice-capitaine de la 1e division.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demande Hisagi, intrigué.

Le british joint ses doigts et les mets face à son visage, prenant un air sérieux.

-Après 40 ans, nous avons enfin un candidat pour le poste de vice-capitaine de la 13e division.

-Nous allons donc décider si cette personne est qualifiée pour le poste.

-Et qui est-ce ? Demande tous les autres Chôjirô, après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, annonce enfin l'identité du candidat.

-Il s'agit de…

**To be continued…**


	28. Chap 26: goat and Plum

**Chap 26 : Goat and Plum**

Maintenant, rendons-nous à la 3e division, dans la chambre de la capitaine. Cette dernière est assise par terre en tailleur, sabre sur ses genoux, main droite sur la garde et main gauche sur le haut de la lame. Elle fait le Jizen afin de rentrer en communication avec son zampakuto. Plus la jeune femme se concentre, plus elle commence à rentrer dans son monde intérieur. Dirigeons-nous maintenant dans son monde intérieur, une forêt en plein incendie. Miyabi se tient devant un aigle-phœnix, son zampakuto, washi hateshinaihi*.

*Hateshinaihi no washi : aigle du feu éternel.

La jeune femme a un air triste, comme si elle avait un poids sur le cœur. Ce que ressent l'aigle de feu.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Miyabi ? Tu semble…douter de quelque chose. Lui fait remarquer son zampakuto.

Miyabi, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet avec son zampakuto, veut parler d'autre chose, de peur que le Phoenix ne se fâche.

-Tu vois qui est Sakura Sora, Washi Hateshinai ?

-Oui, c'est cette ancienne vice-capitaine de la 3e division, qui était la petite amie de ton frère, c'est ça.

-Oui. Confirme la blonde en hochant la tête. Et bien…

La blonde, encore émue, a les larmes aux yeux.

-elle est toujours en vie !

Le majestueux aigle de feu ne partage pas la même émotion que sa maitresse, sentant que cela va l'égarer de sa vengeance. De plus, il remarque que le feu des arbres du côté de Miyabi commence à faiblir.

-Tu as dû être heureuse, Miyabi. Dit Washi Hateshinaihi, tentant d'être content pour elle.

-Oh que oui ! Malgré ces années, elle n'a pas changée ! Dit-elle en rigolant un peu, du fait que Sakura aime toujours autant les cookies.

Après avoir finie de rigoler, la jeune femme, prend un air serein.

-Ça me rassures, de ne plus être seule.

Ce qu'elle vient de dire intrigue le rapace, que ça a un lien avec les flammes des arbres qui commencent à s'éteindre.

-Comment ça, ça te rassures ?

-Durant 40 ans, j'ai été seule, et même en revenant au Seireitei, je me sentais encore seule, vu que ni le capitaine Kurosaki, ni la vice-capitaine Sora n'était là. Lui explique-elle. Du coup, je suis vraiment rassurée que la vice-capitaine Sora soit vivante.

-Je vois…Dit l'aigle, constatant que la solitude dont elle souffrait s'est envolé.

-Et puis, il y a la capitaine Tu Oderschvank.

Le zampakuto de feu est surpris qu'elle fasse mention de Neliel, ne s'y attendant pas.

-Qu-quoi !

-C'est bien la première qui est venue vers moi. Et même si je l'ai accusée du meurtre de mon frère, elle m'a pardonnée et a voulue qu'on soit amie.

En repensant à tout cela, la capitaine de la 3e division sourit, contente.

-Tout cela… me touche beaucoup.

Bizarrement, la jeune femme sent que la chaleur ambiante augmente. Intriguée, elle regarde vers son zampakuto. Ce dernier, plus enflammé que d'habitude, la regarde furieusement.

-Qu-qu'il y a-t-il, Washi Hateshinaihi ?

-Tu insinues…que tu abandonnes ta vengeance ! Dit le rapace, énervé.

La capitaine, en voyant qu'il a compris, s'en sent mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment le lui expliquer.

-Et bien, c'est juste que… Dit-elle timidement.

-Tu dois penser que l'arrancar doit être mort, depuis le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde détourne le regard, le rapace ayant vu juste.

-…Oui, un peu. Et puis la vice-capitaine Sora l'a très mal pris, lorsque je le lui en ai parlé, et-

-La Ferme ! L'interrompt l'aigle de feu en hurlant, ne supportant plus ces absurdités.

La blonde s'arrête tout de suite, frissonnant de peur.

-Miyabi, regarde les arbres autour de toi.

Sa maîtresse, intriguée par cet ordre, fait ce qu'il lui demande. Elle constate que les arbres ne sont enflammés qu'à moitié.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que… Dit la blonde, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifie.

C'est alors que l'aigle-phœnix, sans prévenir, apparaît subitement devant Miyabi, dans une énorme bourrasque de feu. Miyabi recule légèrement, surprise par cette approche si brusque.

-Ces flammes symbolisent ta volonté, ton état d'esprit. Lui explique le rapace.

Il fronce alors des sourcils, furieux contre sa reine.

-Et tu crois vraiment, que j'accepterai de servir quelqu'un qui est faible d'esprit ?

La jeune femme est totalement perdue elle n'avait jamais vue Washi Hateshinaihi dans un tel état de courroux.

-M-mais enfin…Dit-elle essayant de le raisonner.

-Silence ! Crie l'aigle en ouvrant grand les yeux qui commencent à briller de mille feux.

Soudain, une douleur, semblable à une brûlure, parcourt la marque en forme d'aigle qui se trouve dans le dos et les bras de la capitaine.

-Hung…

Cette douleur se fait de plus en plus forte la femme tombe sur les genoux, agrippe ses bras et les serre tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, tellement que c'est insupportable.

-A-Arrêtes… Supplie-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Cette marque de faiblesse, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, pour le zampakuto Voyant très rouge, il lève sa patte droite, se met au-dessus la jeune femme et la plaque violemment sur le sol en cendres. Par l'immense chaleur de la patte, le haori et le haut de kimono de la capitaine se consume rapidement en partant par le milieu, laissant apparaître la marque sur le dos nu de la jeune femme, en forme d'aigle, dont les ailes s'étendent sur ses bras. Son haut étant parti en fumée, le contact direct entre le serre brûlant de l'aigle et la brûlure fait atteindre la douleur, déjà insupportable, à son paroxysme. Miyabi ne peut d'empêcher de douleur.

-AAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Le zampakuto regarde de haut sa maîtresse souffrir, trouvant cela pathétique.

-On ne se moque pas de moi ainsi ! Tu sais très bien qui je suis ! Je suis Washi Hateshinaihi, 2e plus puissant zampakuto de feu, et fils du grand Ryûkun Jakka ! crie-il.

Sur ces mots, il appuie encore plus fort sur le dos de la blonde qui hurle à la mort, la marque rougissant. Puis le rapace retire sa patte, mettant fin aux souffrances de la shinigami, et lui tourne le dos, rancunier. La douleur commençant à se dissiper, la jeune femme commence à donner signe de vie.

-Hung…

Difficilement, elle prend appui sur ses mains en tremblant comme une feuille poitrine nue. A moitié redressée, toujours mains au sol, le souffle court.

-P-pourquoi…être si cruel avec moi ? Demande-elle, tête baissé.

L'aigle de feu tourne la tête vers la jeune femme, semblant abattue. Il ne semble pas vouloir lui répondre.

-T-tout ce que je voulais… Dit Miyabi avec une voix tremblante.

Des goutes tombent une à une sur le dos de ses deux mains qui se referment. La jeune femme a les yeux noyés de larmes, désespérée.

-C'est me faire… des amies.. Dit-elle en sanglottant.

En la voyant pleurer ainsi, Washi Hateshinaihi ne sait comment réagir. Après tout, c'est un zampakuto, une âme enfermée dans un sabre il a du mal à comprendre les sentiments humains. Etrangement, le rapace ressent une sorte de culpabilité, pour avoir fait souffrir sa reine. Il est la « monture », comme le dirait si bien Shirosaki, il n'a pas à se rebeller contre elle. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais ça a été plus fort que lui. Pour lui, si Miyabi aboutit à sa vengeance, il montrerait sa valeur à son père.

-…Excuse-moi, Miyabi. Dit-il simplement, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Mais la capitaine ne lui répond pas malgré ses excuses, lui en voulant de ne pas la comprendre. Le majestueux aigle de feu réfléchit aux raisons qui la poussent à se venger, vu que les arbres représentant sa volonté ne sont brûlés qu'à moitié. Voulant en savoir plus, il se retourne vers elle.

-Miyabi, est-ce que tu te venges… pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

La capitaine de la 3e division arrête de sangloter, vu que son zampakuto est sur la bonne voie sur ses raisons. Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui en a pas parlé.

-Oui, pour la Vice-capitaine Sora. Lui dit-elle.

La jeune femme commence à se relever, assez difficilement, en s'appuyant sur son genou droit.

-Si Eikichi était encore en vie, elle aurait vécue heureuse, avec lui. Lui explique-elle tout en se relevant, culpabilisant un peu. Je m'en sens un peu responsable. Alors…

Une fois debout, elle regarde son zampakuto d'un air déterminé, ses cheveux cachant sas mamelons.

-Je me dois de faire disparaître celui qui a détruit sa vie, et la mienne.

Sur ces mots, Washi Hateshinaihi remarque que les arbres, influencés par la détermination de Miyabi, sont de nouveau embrasés jusqu'à la pointe cela le rassure. L'aigle de feu culpabilise encore plus que précédemment de lui avoir fait du mal c'était une torture tout à fait inutile. Il prend un air triste, détournant son regard.

-Vraiment, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'est juste que…

L'oiseau de feu hésite à finir sa phrase. Peut-il vraiment dire le poids qu'il a sur le cœur, au point de paraître égoïste ? Mais au point où il en est, il ne peut plus reculer.

-Je veux être digne de mon père…Avoue-il d'un air triste.

En entendant cela, la capitaine de la 3e division est assez surprise elle n'aurait jamais pensée que le rapace aurait ce genre de regrets. Elle se rend compte que, même si sa manière de faire était brutale, il ne voulait que son bien. Ne voulant pas qu'il y ait de malentendus entre eux, elle veux lui remonter le moral.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, washi Hateshinaihi.

Le rapace de feu, surpris par les dires de sa maîtresse, la regarde avec stupéfaction.

-C-comment ?

-Oui, et je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, de m'avoir rappelée certaines choses. Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

L'aigle géant ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pardonne, surtout après une telle torture. Au fond de lui, ça le rassure, car il s'en serait voulu si elle avait encore de la rancœur envers lui. Il ferme les yeux, avec un léger sourire.

-Hum ! Je vois…

Après ces mots, des flammes, formant un cercle autour de lui à ses pieds, commencent à s'enrouler autour de lui jusqu'à la tête.

-Prends soin de toi, Miyabi… Dit-il une fois caché par le feu ardent.

C'est alors que la masse de feu se compresse sur elle-même tout en gardant sa forme sphérique. Puis, dans un bruit aigu, la petite boule de feu décolle dans le ciel telle une étoile filante en tournant sur le côté. La belle capitaine de la 3e division regarde son zampakuto partir, cheveux dans le vent causé par le décollage, d'un air mélancolique.

Revenons dans la soul society, dans les allées du Seireitei. Un capitaine, une femme plus précisément, marche dans l'allée. Cette dernière lance légèrement de haut en bat, ce qui semble être le bas du corps d'une peluche. Elle prend d'un coup sec le bas de la peluche qui couine, puis regarde celle-ci. Cette femme, c'est Neliel, regardant avec embarras la deuxième moitié du corps de Kon.

-Qu'est-ce je vais bien pouvoir en faire, maintenant qu'ils sont partis ? Se demande-elle en poussant un soupir.

Rappelons qu'elle l'avait dans la poche intérieure de son haori, et qu'elle l'a remarqué au dernier moment, alors que ses amis retraient au monde réel. Autre détail, elle porte, avec son haori de capitaine, sa tenue d'Espada, que Pesche et Dondochakka lui ont rendue. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme s'arrête à un croisement menant à deux chemins. Logiquement, elle devrait prendre celui de gauche, menant à sa division respective, mais en voyant que le chemin de droite mène entre-autre à la 9e division, celle de Grimmjow. Elle a alors une pensée pour le sexta est-ce qu'il lui en veut encore, pour la nuit dernière ?

-Humm… Fait-elle, songeuse.

Voyant ici une bonne opportunité de s'excuser auprès de lui, la belle arrancar prend le chemin de droite, serrant la 2e moitié de Kon dans la main droite. Allons voir justement le félin. Le Sexta est dans la cour centrale de sa division, allongé sur l'herbe, mes mains derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. Il repense avec amertume la nuit précédente, là où cette cinglée de Neliel-elle est cinglée pour lui- lui a tordu le majeur, et surtout lorsqu'elle a dit qu'il était faible. Alors qu'il pense à tout ça, il sent une présence qui lui est désagréable, accompagnée d'une sensation sur le visage, comme… des cheveux. Il ouvre un œil pour vérifier.

-Hmm ?

Et qui voit-il face à lui ? Le visage de Neliel tout près de lui, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Cette dernière est à quatre pattes par-dessus lui.

-Tu…ne dormais pas ? Lui demande la verte d'un air naif.

La panthère, étant aussi près du chamois, rougit légèrement. Un peu gêné, et vexé qu'on le dérange, Gri-gri, voulant la pousser, se redresse brusquement pour la prendre par les épaules. Mais vu que, surprise, elle se redresse aussi, il ne lui prend pas les épaules, mais…les seins ! Le sexta reste statique, les yeux tournés vers son geste pervers, bien qu'involontaire. Il a déjà peloté une femme, Nemu –quoique c'est une âme artificielle- Mais là, la sensation est vraiment différente, vu l'opulence de la poitrine de Neliel qui, bien qu'assez surprise, ne s'énerve pas, étant bien consciente qu'il la pelote par inadvertance.

-Tu…peux me lâcher ? Lui demande-elle en indiquant la zone violée de son anatomie.

Le bleu électrique retire ses mains et se retourne, embarrassé par la situation.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-Je voulais juste voir si Orihime avait soigné ta main. Lui explique-elle en se frottant le dos du crâne.

- E-et qu'est-ce que tu foutais au-dessus de moi, à me regarder comme ça !

-Tu avais l'air de dormir, alors je voulais vérifier.

- Ouais, ben ce n'était pas discret !

Après cela, le calme règne, le sexta étant en colère contre l'ex-tercera, ce qu'elle sent bien, se rappelant qu'il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir elle ne veut pas que Grimmjow garde cette rancœur envers elle.

-Ecoute, Grimmjow, pour hier soir…

-J'veux pas en parler ! Lui répond le bleu d'un air désagréable. Va-t'en !

Neliel, voyant qu'il ne pourra lui pardonner pour l'instant, comprend qu'il ne faut pas insister. Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui l'a blessé et lui a dit ces horreurs, même si elle-même, ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé précisément mais apparemment, il ne voudra rien entendre. Après un soupir, elle se relève.

-Bien je te laisse, alors.

Gri-gri ne lui répond pas, continuant à faire la tête. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'en aller, la belle arrancar s'arrête, pensant à quelque chose qu'elle tenait à lui dore.

-Une dernière chose, Grimmjow.

-…Quoi ? Lui demande le Sexta d'un air désagréable.

Neliel retourne la tête vers lui, le regardant d'un air sérieux.

-Sois plus sociable avec les gens. Lui dit-elle simplement.

La panthère ne comprend pas où elle veut en venir.

-Sociable ?

-Oui, sois plus sympathique avec les autres, fais-toi des amis.

La panthère détourne son regard, trouvant ce qu'elle dit idiot.

-Tch ! Des amis, chez les Shinigamis ? Laisse-moi rire ! Et qui ça ?

-Et bien, le capitaine Kenpachi, par exemple. Lui dit-elle, vu que Zaraki aime le combat comme son congénère. Ou tout simplement…ton vice-capitaine.

Grimmjow, lorsqu'elle fait mention d'Hisagi, est surpris, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir.

-Lui ?

-Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas sympathisé avec lui, lorsqu'on était à l'Onsen ?

Le Sexta ne sait pas quoi dire. Il est vrai qu'ils ont voulu espionner les filles tous les deux. Ils étaient comme…des amis.

-Réfléchis-y. Termine Neliel en continuant sa route.

Mais quelque chose turlupine Gri-gri : comment savait-elle que Shûhei était lui aussi à l'Onsen ? Il doit absolument le savoir.

-A-Attends ! L'interpelle-il en tendant la main.

L'entendant, l'Ex-tercera s'arrête, tourna la tête en le regardant d'un air neutre.

-T-tu étais au courant… qu'on voulait vous espionner ? Demande-il, perturbé par cela.

-… Oui, bien sûr.

La brute est abasourdi par ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Oui, je vous entendais, d'en bas, et puis…

C'est alors que la belle arrancar sort son beau sourire.

- Il est évident qu'Ichigo ne serait jamais allé dans le bain des femmes volontairement ! Dit-elle, amusée.

Grimmjow, en la voyant sourire alors qu'ils ont fait un acte pervers, en reste bouche bée.

-Je te laisse au revoir, Grimmjow. Lui fit la belle arrancar, toujours avec le sourire.

Enfin, l'Ex-Tercera s'en va, laissant son congénère sur le cul. Après cette révélation, Grimmjow réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle lui a dit en se grattant la tête.

-Des amis, hein ?

Rentrons enfin à la 5e division. La vice-capitaine, Momo Hinamori, est dans sa chambre, allongée à même le sol, le haut de kimono un peu ouvert, lessivée par cette réunion. Il faut dire que le sujet était difficile à traiter, et qu'il y a eu un débat. Alors qu'elle se remet, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte.

-Tu es là, Momo ? Demande une voix de femme qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, tellement que c'est rare qu'une femme adulte ai une voix d'enfant. Enfin, sauf peut-être Tomoko Kaneda*.

*Tomoko Kaneda est la seiyû de Neliel, et elle a vraiment une voix de petite fille, même à 38 ans !

Surprise, elle remet correctement son kimono pour être plus présentable devant sa capitaine et se remet debout.

-En-entrez !

La porte s'ouvre il s'agit évidemment de Neliel, vêtue de blanc, son haori en plus de sa tenue d'Espada.

-Vous avez mis du temps, capitaine. Lui demande la jeune fille.

-Oui, je suis allé voir Grimmjow, voir s'il allait bien. Lui explique la belle arrancar tout en entrant dans les quartiers de sa jeune vice-capitaine.

L'arrancar s'avance vers Momo qui trouve vraiment sa supérieure radieuse dans cette tenue.

-Ta réunion s'est bien passée ?

-Hmmm. Lui répond Hinamori en hochant la tête. Quoique c'était assez mouvementé.

-Ha bon, de quoi vous parliez ? Lui demande Neliel, curieuse.

Mais là, Momo ne sait comment répondre. Tout ce qui est discuté durant les réunions des vice-capitaines doit rester confidentiel.

-Désolée, capitaine je ne peux… divulguer ces informations. Dit la vice-capitaine, gênée, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

Neliel comprend bien que certaines choses ne peuvent être dévoilées. Mais elle aimerait bien que Momo ai confiance en elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Momo, je garderai le secret.

L'Ex-Tercera tend alors son petit doigt vers sa subordonnée qui en est interloquée. Au Japon, lorsqu'on promet quelque chose, les deux personnes doivent croiser leur petit doigt mais c'est plus les enfants qui font ça, d'où l'étonnement de Momo.

-Parole d'amie. Conclut la verte avec un sourire.

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, la jeune vice-capitaine reste abasourdie, croyant halluciner par ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Qu-que venez vous de dire ? Lui demande Momo, incertaine.

- « Parole d'amie » Répète la sublime arrancar. On est amies, n'est-ce pas, Momo ?

« Amies ». Momo ne peut y croire pourtant, avec ce sourire rempli de sincérité, sa supérieure ne peut dire que la vérité sur ce qu'elle ressent pour sa subordonnée.

-Et puis tu peux me tutoyer. Rajoute Neliel.

Perturbée par cela, la jeune fille baisse la tête, les yeux ombrés par ses cheveux.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Momo ? Demande Neliel, perplexe.

La jeune fille pleure alors de fines larmes, tout en se mordant les lèvres.

-P-pardonnez…moi…

-Quoi ?

Hinamori, ne pouvant supporter cette pression des sentiments de Neliel envers elle, s'enfuit en courant.

-Pardonnez-moi ! Lui dit-elle en fondant en larmes.

-M-Momo, attends ! L'interpelle Neliel en tendant la main.

Mais trop tard, la vice-capitaine de la 5e division s'est enfuit. Ne comprenant pas cette réaction qui lui semble anormale, la capitaine sort de la chambre de Momo mais trop tard, la jeune fille a disparue.

-Momoooo ! Crie Neliel, espérant une réponse.

Mais bien sûr, aucune réponse. N'abandonnant pas pour autant, l'Ex-Tercera se met à sa recherche, courant dans le passage sinueux. Durant sa course, la beauté d'émeraude réfléchit à ce qui s'est passé.

-Qu'ai-je pu dire de mal, pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Se dit-elle, ne comprenant pas.

C'est alors qu'elle entend des pleurs. En s'arrêtant, elle se rend compte que cela vient du toit au-dessus d'elle.

-Momo…

Justement, il s'agit bien d'Hinamori, assise en haut du toit en repliant ses genoux, pleurant dans ceux-ci. Derrière elle, Neliel, en la voyant dans cet état, est encore plus perplexe. Après avoir poussé un soupir, la belle s'avance vers sa vice-capitaine qui, absorbée par son désespoir, ne l'entent pas arriver.

-Momo ? Dit la verte.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant sa voix que la prune tourne la tête vers elle, se rendant compte de la présence de sa supérieure.

-Vous m'avez trouvée… Dit la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Lui demande gentiment la verte.

Hinamori hoche timidement la tête. A côté de Momo, Neliel s'assied à ses côtés, dans la même position.

-Excusez-moi de m'être enfuie, capitaine Neliel… S'excuse la brune.

-Ce n'est rien.

Mais Momo regarde vers le bas, n'osant regarder dans les yeux Neliel qui, en voyant son air mélancolique, comprend qu'elle est encore perturbée par ce qui s'est passée.

-Momo, explique-moi…Pourquoi avoir réagie comme ça ? Lui demande Neliel, perplexe. J'ai du mal à comprendre.

Mais la jeune fille n'ose répondre, ayant peur de la réaction de Neliel. Cette dernière, en réfléchissant, croit avoir trouvée la raison.

-Est-ce… parce que tu as été touchée par mes paroles ? Lui demande Neliel.

-…Oui, il y a un peu de ça. Cela me touche beaucoup… que vous me considérez comme une amie.

Cela rassure la verte que ce soit pour cette raison.

-Mais… c'est là le problème. Rajoute la jeune fille.

-C-comment ça ?

-Je…je…

La jeune fille ne sait pas s'il elle doit lui dire l'horrible vérité, de peur de sa réaction. Et-ce qu'elle va mal le prendre ? Oui, à coup sûr, vu ce que c'est.

-C'est juste que… Dit Hinamori en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Quoi donc, Momo ? Dit Neliel, assez inquiète par cette tristesse qu'elle ressent chez momo.

Ne supportant plus de tout lui cacher, la vice-capitaine se jette à l'eau, semblant sangloter.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Hein ? Demande la verte, interloquée.

La prune se tourne vers le chamois, le visage en larmes.

-Je ne peux pas vous accepter comme une amie ! Crie-elle, désespérée.

En entendant cela, la capitaine reste abasourdie, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

-Qu-quoi ? Dit Neliel, semblant assez blessée.

En la voyant blessée par ce qu'elle lui a avouée, Hinamori détourne la tête, s'en voulant.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû vous le dire ! dit Momo, encore en larmes.

-E-Explique-moi, au moins ! Lui dit sa supérieure, totalement perdue.

-Non ! J'en ai trop dit ! Lui rétorque la jeune fille en bougeant la tête.

Neliel, voyant que son amie perturbée, la prend par les épaules et la retourne violemment face à elle, ce qui surprend Momo qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-Calme-toi, Momo, et explique-moi !

La brune, en voyant le regard sérieux de sa supérieure, commence à se calmer.

-J'ai besoin…de comprendre. Lui dit calmement la belle arrancar.

La prune se remet alors en question. Elle se sent un peu mal de ne rien vouloir dire à sa supérieure et puis cette dernière la considère comme une amie, c'est vraiment cruel, ce qu'elle lui a dit. Après que la verte lui lâche les épaules, la brune, se remettant dans sa position précédente, après avoir poussé un soupir, se lance.

-Nos rangs.

-« Nos rangs » ? Demande Neliel, interloquée par ces deux mots.

-Je suis vice-capitaine, et vous capitaine. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'amitié entre une vice-capitaine et son supérieur. C'est tout.

La belle arrancar n'a pas l'air choquée car cette raison, qui lui semble assez naturel au contraire, elle se met à rire légèrement, l'index plié sur son menton. La jeune vice-capitaine est vraiment surprise par cette réaction pour le moins inhabituel.

-C-ce n'est pas drôle, capitaine ! Vous devriez être surprise, non ? Dit-elle, ne comprenant pas.

-Excuse-moi…C'est juste que ça me rappelle Pesche et Dondochakka, qui ont eu la même réaction que toi. Lui explique Neliel avec le sourire.

La prune, en voyant le sourire de sa supérieure, a du mal à comprendre.

-Alors, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Bien sûr que non. Tu vois, pour moi la différence de rang ne signifie rien dans les relations tu ne dois pas rester bloquée à cause de ça.

Avec ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Momo commence à y voir plus clair. Mais cela la gêne encore un peu, que Neliel la considère comme une amie.

-Mais…

-Tu es bien amie avec Tôshi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit la verte, faisant référence à Hitsugaya.

Lorsque sa capitaine fait mention du capitaine de la 10e division, Hinamori rougit comme une tomate. Gênée elle détourne son regard.

-C-ce n'est pas pareil ! On est des amis d'enfance ! dit Momo, embarrassée.

-Hihi ! Je comprends…Dit Neliel, amusée par l'air embarrassé de la jeune fille.

Bien que sa supérieure n'ait aucune rancœur envers elle, la prune s'en veut quand même. Elle reprend alors une mine triste.

-Capitaine ?

-Oui, Momo ?

-Cela ne me déranges pas que pour vous, je suis une amie mais j'ai encore du mal à vous considérer comme telle. Et puis je vous respecte trop pour vous tutoyer. Cela…ne vous dérange pas ?

La belle arrancar sent bien que pour sa vice-capitaine, c'est nouveau, ce genre de relation, et que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle la considérera comme une vraie amie, et qu'elle la tutoiera. Pour la consoler, l'ex-Tercera lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas pressée. Ton respect pour moi me suffit amplement. Je suis sûre qu'un jour, pour toi, je serai ton amie.

Hinamori est vraiment touchée par la grande compréhension dont fait preuve sa supérieure c'est ce qu'elle trouve de remarquable chez Neliel.

-Alors… souris ! Conclut la beauté d'émeraude avec un sourire rempli de gentillesse.

Momo, contente au fond d'elle d'avoir une personne sur qui compter, sourit à son tour.

-Merci, Capitaine Neliel.

Mais après cette petite séquence émotion, quelque chose traverse l'esprit de la jeune fille, une question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis que Neliel a parlée de son frère. L'occasion est idéale. Après que Neliel lui a lâchée la tête, Momo se lance.

-Capitaine, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Lui répond Neliel, sans se douter de la nature de cette question.

-Même si…ça concerne votre frère ? Lui explique Momo, allant droit au but.

Lorsqu'elle entend le mot « frère », Neliel perd son sourire pour laisser apparaître un air déconcerté. Momo comprend alors que ce sujet la perturbe.

-Enfin, si ça vous gêne, je ne vous oblige pas à répondre.

Mais la belle arrancar doit se faire à cette idée : Momo est son amie, elle n'a pas à lui cacher ce genre de choses elle sent même quel genre de question elle va lui poser. Après un soupir, Neliel garde son calme.

-Bien, je t'écoute.

-Et bien voilà : Malgré ce qu'il a fait, aimez-vous toujours votre frère ?

La jeune femme, en entendant cette question, frémit un instant elle est assez gênée par cette question, qui est, il faut le dire, un peu personnelle. Voyant la réaction de sa supérieure, la prune regrette d'avoir posé cette question.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Non non, ce n'est rien Lui répond Neliel, un peu embarrassée. C'est juste que…

En se remettant en question sur ses sentiments envers Kilik, la belle arrancar tente de répondre à sa vice-capitaine.

-Je ne sais pas trop. C'est mon frère, il est normal que je l'aime, mais…Hésite Neliel, ne sachant comment le dire.

-Mais ? Demande Momo, curieuse.

-Je lui en veux vraiment d'avoir essayé de me tuer. Explique-elle d'un air grave. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois le haïr où l'aimer.

Momo comprend tout à fait ce que ressent sa capitaine, elle aussi, elle a eu ce genre de doutes, après la trahison d'Aizen.

-Je vois. Et…pensez-vous qu'il vous en veut, de l'avoir envoyé en prison.

Neliel, maintenant qu'elles ont abordées le sujet, a plus de facilité à répondre à cette question. En pensant à son frère, elle regarde le ciel bleu d'un air mélancolique.

-Je pense que… après toutes ces années en prison, sa rancœur envers moi est toujours aussi forte. Si un jour, il est libéré, je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir devant lui. Conclut-elle.

Après tout ce temps passé à la soul society, changeons de décor et de lieu. D'un ciel bleu au soleil éclatant, passons à un ciel couleur jais, avec pour seul éclairage un croissant de lune. Oui, revenons dans le monde de désolation qu'est le Hueco Mundo. Dans ce désert de sable blanc où vivent les hollows, se dresse un énorme palais entièrement blanc où vivent les arrancars : Las Noches. Rendons-nous dans un lieu que l'on a jamais visité jusqu'à là : la prison. C'est un lieu assez sordide, humide, comparé au reste du bâtiment. Les arrancars qui y sont emprisonnés peuvent y rester jusqu'à leur mort, ce qui peut paraître une éternité pour les arrancars vu que, comme les Shinigamis, ils vieillissent plus lentement. Voyons justement l'intérieur d'une des cellules. Dans celle-ci se trouvent trois prisonniers, attachés par des chaînes au mur, assis sur les genoux, les vêtements en lambeaux, têtes baissées. Sur les côtés, deux jeune filles, semblant avoir en âge humais 15 ans qui ont une poitrine de taille moyenne une a des cheveux mauves lui arrivant au bas du dos, de même pour l'autre, mais ses cheveux sont rouges. Leurs cheveux cachent leurs yeux. Au centre un homme torse nu avec de très longs cheveux bleu foncé. On peut remarquer qu'il a au niveau de l'épaule droite un trois en gothique. Malgré que ses cheveux cachent ses yeux, on remarque qu'il a une estigma semblable à celle de Neliel, mais de couleur bleu clair. Cet arrancar marmonne quelque chose.

-Ne…liel…

**Fin de l'arc 1**


	29. Interlude: Dark side of my mind

**Interlude: Dark side of my mind**

Quelques jours après le départ d'Ichigo et les autres. Dans sa chambre, la jeune capitaine de la 5e division, Momo Hinamori est à la fenêtre, coude droit sur le bord et main sur la joue droite, avec un air rêveur. Elle repense à cet événement d'il y a quelques jours, lorsque sa capitaine, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, lui a avoué son amitié envers elle. Malgré le temps qui a passé, la jeune fille est encore un peu perturbée par cela, mais moins qu'avant elle se questionne. Peut-il y avoir une relation amicale entre un capitaine et son subalterne ? En y réfléchissant, certains capitaines ont une relation avec leurs subalternes qui se rapproche un peu de cela comme le capitaine Ukitake, Kyôraku avec Nanao voire même Matsumoto qui taquine un peu Hitsugaya. Mais pour Momo, c'est assez dur à accepter : elle a tellement été habituée à respecter… cet homme. Elle pousse un léger soupir en fermant les yeux. C'est alors que, sans prévenir, Neliel apparaît par la fenêtre en rentrant le haut du corps dans la chambre de Momo en tentant le bas de la fenêtre.

-Coucou Momo ! Dit-elle joyeusement telle une enfant.

La surprise est tellement que Momo pousse un cri de surprise et tombe en arrière pour finir au sol sur le dos dans un grand fracas.

-Momo ! s'exclame Neliel tout en rentrant dans la pièce par la fenêtre, ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa subordonnée tombe par terre.

Hinamori se frotte le bas du dos, ayant un peu mal dû à la chute.

-Ouille…

Sa supérieure arrive auprès d'elle et s'agenouille, inquiète pour la jeune vice-capitaine qui vient de faire une belle chute.

-Est-ce que ça va, Momo ? Lui demande la beauté d'émeraude et tenant l'épaule droite de Momo.

-N-ne me faites plus des frayeurs pareilles, capitaine ! Lui dit Momo, pendant que Neliel l'aide à relever.

-Excuse-moi.

Après que son amie se soit remise de sa chute, la belle capitaine se rappelle que Momo semblait dans les nuages, avant la surprise.

-_Elle doit être encore un peu perdue, après la conversation de l'autre fois. _Se dit Neliel. _Mieux vaut ne pas la brusquer. _Euh, Momo ?

-Oui, capitaine ? Demande la brune.

La verte semble un peu gênée, comme si ce qu'elle veut lui dire demande un grand effort.

-Est-ce que… je peux te demander un service ? Lui demande la belle arrancar avec un air timide, l'index sous sa lèvre inférieur, plié.

-U-un service ? Lequel ? Retourne Momo, qui se demande bien quel genre de service il s'agit.

Après un temps, Neliel fait quelque chose d'assez surréaliste : Elle se met en seiza devant sa vice-capitaine en abaissant la tête vers le sol, les mains posées dessus.

-S'il te plaît, apprends-moi le Kidô ! Dit-elle sans hésitation.

La jeune fille, face à cette requête, reste abasourdie, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela.

-Q-quoi !? P-pourquoi me demandez-vous ça, Capitaine !? Crie Momo, ne comprenant rien.

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais très douée au Kidô. Lui dit sa supérieure en relevant la tête avec un air jovial. Tu pourrais m'apprendre !

-M-mais le Kido, ça ne s'apprend pas d'un coup ! Bégaie Momo, très gênée par la situation. Et puis, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin du Kidô, vous avez déjà le celo, non ?

En voyant l'expression de sa subordonnée, Neliel voit bien qu'elle est assez déstabilisée par cette demande, qui est assez ambigüe. Il est vrai que demander cela peut paraître bizarre, quand on est un arrancar.

-Je sais bien, mais…

La belle arrancar prend alors un air chagriné, regardant vers le bas.

-Je suis capitaine, maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'on me considère juste comme une arrancar, mais comme une shinigami, alors je me dois de maîtriser certaines techniques. Tu comprends ? Conclut-elle en regardant Momo sur cette dernière phrase.

La jeune fille ne sait pas quoi dire. Cela peut paraître bizarre, qu'une vice-capitaine enseigne l'art du Kidô à sa supérieure, et puis sera-elle bonne professeure ? Malgré ces doutes, Momo est touchée par les raisons qui pousse Neliel à lui faire cette requête et puis elle sent bien que, en plus de vouloir apprendre, c'est aussi un contexte pour que leur relations s'améliorent, afin qu'elle considère sa supérieure comme une amie. Momo en est à la fois gênée et touchée, ne sachant comment réagir au risque de la blesser.

-Je… je ne sais pas si je suis la bonne personne pour vous enseigner cela. Dit-elle en se frottant le dos du crâne. Laissez-moi y réfléchir un peu.

-D'accord, je ne t'y forces pas. Lui dit la verte.

Avec cette conversation, Neliel sent bien que Momo est encore réservée, concernant ce qu'elle ressent pour elle. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'elle se vide un peu l'esprit en passant un moment avec elle. Neliel trouve alors un moyen pour cela.

-Dis, Momo.

-Ou-oui, capitaine ?

-Ça te dirait de faire un tour hors du Seireitei ? J'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose. Propose Neliel avec un grand sourire.

-H-hein ? S'exclame Momo, ne s'attendant pas à une proposition de ce genre

Faisons un détour dans les allées du Seireitei, à proximité de la 11e division. Un homme, portant un haori déchiré, avec les cheveux en piques décorés de clochettes et un bandeau, marchent dans ces couloirs. Cet homme, c'est Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la 11e division. Etrange…Pourquoi il n'est pas dans sa division, à se battre contre ses hommes ? Le balafré pousse un gros soupir de lassitude. Tout d'un coup, une petite fille aux cheveux roses apparaît derrière l'épaule gauche de Kenpachi il s'agit bien sûr de Yachiru, accrochée à son endroit préféré.

-Pourquoi tu soupires, Ken ? Demande-elle, inquiète pour lui.

-Bah ! Tous ceux de la division sont des bras cassés, même pas capables de me tenir tête plus d'une minute ! Grommelle le capitaine, mécontent.

-Mais boule de billard y arrives, lui ! Dit la fillette, faisant référence à Ikkaku.

-Ouais, mais bon. Y a que Grimmjow qui pourrait rivaliser avec moi, mais notre affrontement s'est résumé à un ridicule bras de fer !

Rappelez-vous, pour régler leurs comptes sans violence, Orihime avait proposé un bras de fer qui s'est assez mal passé pour Grimmjow ! C'est alors que le porc-épic, sentant une derrière lui, s'arrête brusquement. Il prend un air un air satisfait.

-Justement je parlais de toi…Grimmjow !

Et effectivement, il s'agit bien de l'ex-sexta, les mains dans les poches, portant le haori de capitaine, à contrecœur, l'air grave. Le capitaine de la 11e division reste de dos. Cette ambiance lourde est interrompue par Yachiru qui salue le bleu.

-Salut, le Schtroumpf ! Lui dit-elle gaiement.

La panthère ne supporte pas ce surnom, mais arrive à se contrôler, en poussant un soupir. Zaraki se retourne enfin vers son rival.

-Que veux-tu ? Demande-il au bleu.

-Ça me paraît évident, non ? Répond Grimmjow avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il est vrai que, entre deux bêtes de combat comme Grimmjow et Kenpachi, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : le défi ! L'ex Sexta pointe du doigt l'autre capitaine en faisant un grand geste, en signe de défi.

-Je veux me battre contre toi, maintenant !

La tension est palpable : Kenpachi va-t-il accepter le défi lancé par Grimmjow ? Content de voir que l'adversaire qui pourrait être à sa taille s'est pointé, Zaraki fait un grand sourire satisfait.

-OK…

Mais tout d'un coup, l'hérisson se retourne pour continuer sa route, comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais pas tout de suite.

A l'entente de cette réponse, la panthère est surprise, et à la fois vexée.

-Qu-Quoi !? Tu te fous de ma gueule, ou quoi !?Je veux qu'on se batte tout de suite ! Crie le bleu, énervé.

Après s'être arrêté, Kenpachi, tourne la tête vers Jaggerjack, lui donnant l'explication de son repli.

-Je te sens troublé par quelque chose. Ai-je raison ?

Grimmjow réagit à cette affirmation il a touché juste. En effet, le gros matou est perturbée par ce que lui as dit Neliel, cette nuit-là, lorsqu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle a affirmé qu'il était faible. Est-ce vrai ? Il sait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, mais ça le fait cogiter. Sera-t-il assez fort pour combattre, lorsqu'il faudra reprendre la guerre contre Aizen ? Y survivra-t-il ? Il s'en sent un peu gêné.

-E-et bien…

-Bah, laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Lui dit Kenpachi en poussant un soupir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te combattre au meilleur de ta forme. Alors quand tu seras prêt, viens me voir Je t'attends.

Enfin, le capitaine de la 11e division part en faisant un signe de la main à Grimmjow.

-Chao.

-A plus, le schtroumpf ! Lui dit gaiement Yachiru, toujours accrochée au dos de Zaraki.

Tandis que le porc-épic s'éloigne, la panthère est de moins en moins vexée. De par les paroles de kenpachi, il se rend compte que ce dernier le considère comme quelqu'un à sa hauteur, ce qui lui fait plaisir. Satisfait de cela, Grimmjow sourit en fermant les yeux.

-Hm !

Puis enfin il se retourne. Ces deux guerriers sont dos à dos, remettant leur combat à plus tard. Mais un jour, lorsque l'un d'entre eux sera enfin prêt, ils seront…face-à-face.

Rendons-nous maintenant dans un endroit plus reculé, la forêt du Rukongai. Dans un chemin, nous retrouvons Neliel et Momo, marchant l'une derrière l'autre. Momo, derrière sa capitaine, se demande bien qu'est-ce que cette dernière veut lui montrer, et pourquoi venir ici ? Autre chose qui l'intrigue : pourquoi Neliel a pris son sabre, collé avec la ceinture à la gauche de la taille ? C'est alors que, sans prévenir, Neliel s'arrête brusquement. Elle regarde aux alentours, voir si l'endroit convient pour ce qu'elle veut faire.

-Bien. On est assez éloignées du Seireitei, et il n'y a personne. Pense-elle à haute voix.

La jeune vice-capitaine est de plus en plus perplexe, dû à ce que la verte à dit. Cette dernière se retourne alors vers sa subordonnée.

-Bien, on peut commencer.

-C-commencer quoi, capitaine ? Demande la brune, ne comprenant pas du tout.

La belle arrancar prend alors le manche de son sabre de la main droite en tenant le fourreau de la gauche puis commence à le retirer. En voyant cela et avec le bruit que fait la lame qui frotte le fourreau, Momo s'imagine la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Cela pourrait expliquer la raison pour laquelle sa supérieure voulait aller hors du Seireitei.

-V-vous n'allez tout de même pas me ! Dit-elle, complètement paniquée.

Neliel, en entendant cela, arrête son geste. Comprenant que Momo croit qu'elle veut attenter à sa vie, l'arrancar la rassure en souriant.

-Allons, Momo. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

-M-mais pourquoi avez-vous amené votre sabre ? Lui demande Hinamori, voulant enfin comprendre à quoi rime tout ceci.

Après avoir retiré son arme du fourreau, le tenant sur le côté, Neliel, vu que la jeune fille n'a toujours pas compris, lui révèle enfin pourquoi elle l'a amenée en pleine forêt.

-C'est très simple. Ecarte-toi d'environ 20 mètres, pour commencer.

Un peu surprise, mais devant lui obéir, c'est ce que fait la brunette. Après qu'il y ait une certaine distance entre elle, Neliel, commence à lever son sabre.

-Je vais te montrer…

Une fois que son sabre est devant elle, l'Ex-Tercera le tient horizontalement devant elle.

-Ma resurreccion. Conclut-elle en plaçant la paume de la main gauche sur la lame de son sabre.

-V-votre resurreccion ? Demande la jeune fille, surprise.

La belle arrancar, afin de se concentrer ferme les yeux.

-Chante…

Sur ces mots, la lame de son sabre s'illumine, puis une espèce de fumée entoure la lame.

-Gamuza. Prononce-elle d'un ton calme.

Sur ces mots, un éclat de lumière rose émane de son arme, puis survient une grosse explosion. Momo, gênée par le souffle de l'explosion, se protège avec les bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'explosion se calme, laissant place à un gros suage de fumée. Retirant ses bras, Hinamori, à travers cette masse, aperçoit une forme étrangère qui commence à se rapprocher. Plus l'ombre s'agrandit, plus la brune se demande à quoi ressemble sa supérieure lorsqu'elle libère son sabre. La première chose qui sort de cet amas de fumée est, semble-il, la pointe d'une lance. Ensuite, et ce qui frappe Momo, un sabot de cheval. Puis enfin, lorsque la verte sort en entier, La jeune vice-capitaine n'en croit pas ses yeux. Devant elle, sa capitaine a pris l'apparence d'un centaure le haut de son corps avec en plus un corps de cheval ! La robe de sa partie cheval est grise et sa queue noire, ornée d'un anneau blanc. Son masque de hollow aussi a changé, les cornes s'étant redressées vers l'arrière, plus long et incurvées, et se prolongeant au niveau des joues pour les encadrer. Portant maintenant un kimono de Shinigami et un haori de capitaine, Les protections qui commencent sur le cou et se prolongent vers les épaules sont au-dessus de son haori, mais celles au niveau des coudes sont cachées sous son uniforme. Il y a des protections aussi sur les mains, et de la main droite, elle tient une lance double. Hinamori s'avance vers sa supérieure, abasourdie par l'apparence de la belle arrancar.

-Capitaine…e-est-ce cela que vous vouliez me montrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Lui répond le centaure en souriant. Tu es mon amie, il est donc tout à fait normal que tu sache à quoi je ressemble lors de ma ressureccion.

Du fait que Neliel a l'apparence de cet animal mythologique, la jeune fille se pose une certaine question.

-Mais…dites-moi…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que…ça fait bizarre, d'avoir un corps de centaure ? Demande Momo timidement, ayant un peu honte de sa question.

Neliel regarde Momo avec des grands yeux en haussant les sourcils, surprise par cette question. Elle réfléchit en croisant les bras et en regardant vers le haut.

-Hmmm… Pas vraiment.

-A-ah bon ? Demande Hinamori, intriguée.

-Oui, j'avais déjà un corps de centaure lorsque j'étais adjuchas, donc j'y suis habituée.

C'est alors que Neliel s'assoit tout en posant sa lance enfin, comme un cheval, bien sûr. Puis elle indique son dos de cheval.

-Tu veux monter ? Propose la belle arrancar à son amie.

Momo, subjuguée par cette proposition, est très embarrassée.

-Qu-quoi !?

-On peut faire un tour sur mon dos, si tu veux.

-M-mais non, c-ce n'est pas la peine ! Bégaye Hinamori en agitant les mains. J-je suis trop lourde et je risque de tomber !

-Mais non, tu n'as rien à craindre.

C'est alors que Neliel tend sa main vers la jeune vice-capitaine, qui reprend son calme.

-Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Dit la beauté à l'état pur avec le sourire.

Face à cette main levée, Momo sent en elle qu'elle ne peut pas refuser. Sa capitaine a été très généreuse, de lui montrer sa resureccion. Et cette main tendue vers elle respire la gentillesse de Neliel. Finalement, la jeune fille prend la main de sa supérieure qui, ravie, que sa subordonnée accepte, la dirige vers son flanc. Timidement, la brunette passe sa jambe droite par-dessus le dos de cheval de sa capitaine puis, doucement, s'assied dessus.

-Tu as déjà fait du cheval, Momo ? Lui demande la belle arrancar.

-N-non…Lui répond timidement Momo.

-Et bien, ce sera un début. Lui rétorque Neliel en souriant.

Puis cette dernière se relève brusquement, ce qui surprend fortement Momo qui, accompagné d'un cri aigu, s'agrippe à la taille de sa capitaine, de peur de tomber.

- tu es prête, Momo ? Lui demande Neliel en tournant la tête vers la jeune vice-capitaine.

-Ou-oui ! Lui répond Hinamori, restant accrochée à sa supérieure.

-C'est parti ! s'exclame le centaure.

Sur ces mots, la belle arrancar s'élance dans le sentier, galopant vite, mais de façon modérée, afin de le pas faire tomber sa subordonnée. Cette dernière, effrayée par son premier galopée à cheval, ferme les yeux, collée au dos de Neliel. En s'habituant à cette nouveauté, la jeune fille ouvre l'œil droit, puis l'autre, et regarde devant elle les arbres défiler à toute vitesse. Et puis, ce vent qui lui effleure le visage est très agréable. Bizarrement, elle se sent si…sereine. Ça faisait si longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé, depuis la trahison d'Aizen. Non… Depuis l'arrivée de Neliel, elle a retrouvé le bonheur passé. Et cela, elle le doit à sa capitaine.

-Alors, Momo, ça te plaît ? Lui demande Neliel tout en continuant de galoper.

-Oui, c'est merveilleux ! Lui répond Hinamori, lui exprimant tout son bonheur.

Mais alors que cette galopée bat son plein, Neliel ressent subitement un trouble en elle puis survient un horrible mal de tête. Elle s'arrête brusquement, ce dont ne s'attendait pas la jeune shinigami.

-Capitaine, pourquoi est-ce que !

Mais la beauté d'émeraude, ayant lâché sa lance double, se serre le crâne, en sueurs, tellement que son mal de crâne est dur à supporter, comme si il allait exploser. Sa respiration est forte, ses yeux sont écarquillés.

-C-capitaine, vous allez bien !? Demande en criant Momo, très inquiète pour sa supérieure.

-Aaaa..Aaaaaaaah…

Puis, lorsque la douleur atteint son paroxysme, Neliel se lève sur ses deux sabots arrière, poussant un cri de douleur effroyable. Ce geste si brusque fait tomber la pauvre Hinamori en arrière, tombant au sol sur le dos. Après qu'elle ait fini de crier, l'arrancar retombe sur ses sabots avant. Momo se redresse, se frottant le dos, un œil fermé.

-Ouille…

En regardant devant elle, elle voit sa capitaine, commençant à vaciller.

-C-capitaine ?

Puis, tout en tournant de l'œil, la capitaine de la 5e division tombe violemment sur le sol, sur le côté.

-Capitaine ! Crie Hinamori tout en accourant vers sa supérieure, paniquée.

Près d'elle, elle se met à genoux et la secoue par les épaules, tentant de la réveiller.

-Capitaine, réveillez-vous, je vous en supplie ! Capitaiiiiine ! Hurle la jeune vice-capitaine, ne sachant quoi faire.

Mais rien n'y fait, Neliel reste dans les vapes, toujours en sueurs. Un peu plus tard, au bord d'un petit point d'eau avec une cascade, Hinamori, les cheveux détachés, trempe le tissu qu'elle utilise pour son chignon dans l'eau. Après l'avoir retiré et l'essoré un peu, la jeune fille se dirige vers sa supérieure, toujours évanouie, jonchée contre un arbre, ayant retrouvé son apparence normale. C'est sûr, comment voulez-vous que Momo puisse transporter Neliel si elle était toujours en resurreccion ? Vous savez le poids que ça fait, un cheval !? Arrivée à ses côtés et une fois assise en seiza à la gauche de sa capitaine, Momo pose le tissu trempé sur le front de Neliel en guise d'éponge, pour faire baisser sa température. Après cela, la vice-capitaine regarde la belle arrancar avec inquiétude.

-_Capitaine Neliel…_

C'est alors que Neliel commence à bouger des paupières, reprenant ses esprits.

-Hmmmm…

Doucement, l'Ex-Tercera ouvre enfin ses jolis yeux. Voyant qu'elle revient elle, Hinamori est à la fois rassurée, mais aussi inquiète, vu ce qui vient de se passer.

-Capitaine, vous allez bien ? Lui demande Momo, anxieuse, en lui prenant l'épaule gauche.

Encore un peu sonnée, Neliel, retire le tissu trempé de son front et pose sa main droite dessus, ayant encore une légère migraine.

-Que s'est-il passé, Momo ?

-Vous vous êtes soudainement évanouie, capitaine. Lui explique calmement la jeune Momo. Après que vous ayez repris votre apparence normale, j'ai pue vous transporter jusqu'ici.

Neliel cherche dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, et se remémore de ce qui s'est passé.

-Ha oui, je vois. C'était encore trop tôt.

-C-comment ça, trop tôt ? Lui demande la brune, intriguée.

-Avec ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, mon reiatsu était encore trop instable je n'aurais pas dû me libérer.

Elle fait référence à ce qui s'est passé à l'Onsen, lorsqu'elle a rajeunie après que sa cicatrice s'est rouverte. Elle prend en compte ce que lui a expliqué Unohana, pour arriver à cette conclusion.

- Capitaine.

-Oui, Momo ? Demande Neliel en se tournant vers son amie.

-Pourquoi avoir pris un si grand risque, tout en sachant cela ? Demande Momo en regardant Neliel d'un air grave.

Vu la manière dont Momo la regarde, Neliel ne peut pas cacher de toute façon, elle avait déjà prévue de lui expliquer cela. La belle arrancar , assise en ramenant ses genoux vers elle tout en les tenant avec les bras, arrive à l'explication.

-C'est simple, Momo.

Puis elle regarde sa vice-capitaine avec un sourire sincère.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour que tu puisses te détendre.

En entendant cette explication toute simple, Momo a la bouche un peu ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle est à la fois touchée, mais elle est surtout déstabilisée de constater que sa capitaine ait mis sa santé en danger rien que pour elle la perturbe beaucoup. Neliel lui a tellement apporté de choses c'est à son tour de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais comment ? C'est alors qu'elle se rappelle de la requête de sa supérieure, plus tôt dans la journée : lui apprendre le Kidô.

-Capitaine, c'est d'accord. Commence Hinamori, tête baissée.

-Quoi donc, Momo ? Lui demande Neliel, interloquée.

-J'accepte de vous enseigner tout ce que je sais dans le Kidô.

La belle arrancar est stupéfaite par l'annonce de sa jeune amie. Mais elle a comme le sentiment que Momo se force, ce qu'elle ne veut pas.

-Je ne t'y oblige pas, tu sais. Lui rappelle Neliel, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse des idées.

-Je ne me force pas, capitaine. Je souhaite vraiment vous rendre service, pour une fois. Lui explique la jeune vice-capitaine.

De voir que Momo semble reprendre confiance et qu'elle accepte de lui donner des leçons en elle remplit de bonheur le cœur de Neliel.

-Merci infiniment, Momo ! Dit Neliel, tellement contente. Je ne sais comment te rem- !

-Mais à une seule condition. L'arrête Hinamori.

-L-laquelle ? Lui demande la verte, perplexe.

La jeune fille relève la tête pour regarder sa supérieure d'un air sérieux.

- Promettez-moi, tant qu'on n'est pas sur le champ de bataille, de ne plus jamais prendre autant de risques, qui pourrait nuire à votre santé.

Neliel est très surprise par la soudaine conviction émanant de sa subordonnée. Il est vrai qu'elle a pris des risques, en se libérant. Mais personne ne sait quand va reprendre la guerre contre Aizen, car si elle reprend rapidement, il se peut qu'elle ne se remette pas totalement, et que, vu qu'utiliser sa resurreccion pour se battre gaspille beaucoup de reiatsu, elle pourrait redevenir enfant, voire pire… Voyant que sa capitaine, ayant détournée le regard, semble encore réfléchir, Momo va réutiliser un certain geste de promesse, qu'elles n'ont pas pu aboutir.

-Capitaine.

Elle tend son petit doigt à Neliel qui, en voyant ça, est surprise, qu'elle fasse cela.

- Promettez-le-moi.

Neliel ne s'attendait pas à ce que la vice-capitaine réutilise le geste qu'elle-même a voulue utiliser pour promettre de ne rien dire à propos de a réunion des vice-capitaines, même jour où Momo apprend que Neliel la considère comme une amie. Pour elle, c'est le signe que la jeune fille commence à accepter cette amitié, mais pas parfaitement. Et cette détermination brillant dans les yeux de Momo la convainc. A son tour, elle croise son petit doigt avec celui de son amie.

-Oui, je te le promets, Momo. Lui répond Neliel sur un ton doux.

Revenons enfin dans un autre endroit : le monde réel. Plus précisément dans un lieu où tout bon jeune gens doit passer s'ils veulent réussir dans la vie : le lycée daiichi de Karakura. En classe de seconde 3, celle de notre héros. Durant le cours de leur professeure principale, Misato Ochi, La plupart des élèves regardent le shinigami remplaçant d'un air méfiant, comme si c'était l'élève le plus bizarre de la classe. On peut dire qu'il l'est : Il est à la fois humain, shinigami, et a un hollow en lui, une fois il s'est conduit de manière scandaleuse envers les filles –enfin, c'était Kon dans le corps d'Ichigo-. Sentant tous les regards de ses camarades le foudroyant, le jeune homme se cache dans son livre de Littérature, honteux.

-_Tout ça, c'est à cause de l'âme artificielle qui m'a remplacé ! _Se dit-il.

Mais que s'est-il passé, durant les jours qu'a passé Ichigo et Orihime à la Soul Society ? Pour comprendre cela retournons quelques jours en arrière, lorsque les deux rouquins reviennent du Seireitei, dans le magasin d'Urahara. Les deux amis sont dans le salon de l'arrière boutique du magasin avec le gérant et Ururu à ses côtés. Tous sont assis en seiza , sauf Urahara, assis de manière beaucoup plus décontracté.

-Alors, comment s'est passé votre petit séjour ? Demande la jovial Kisuke.

-Ça c'est bien passé à merveille, Urahara-san. Lui répond poliment Orihime.

Ichigo n'a pas l'air aussi satisfait du séjour qu'Orihime, ce qui ce voit très bien de par son regard grave.

-N'est-ce pas Kurosaki-kun ? Demande la jeune fille à l'élu de son cœur.

Comme il réfléchissait à autre chose, Ichigo met un petit temps à répondre à Orihime, essayant de trouver une réponse acceptable.

-Ah, euh…oui, ça s'est bien passé. Répond finalement le shinigami, se réservant un petit peu.

Orihime sait déjà pourquoi Ichigo n'a pas l'air réjoui par ce petit séjour, vu tout ce qui est arrivé à Neliel. Elle-même a menti, pour cacher cela à Kisuke. Mais perspicace comme il est, l'homme au bob l'a compris tout de suite qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de compromettant au Seireitei cela se voit par son regard sérieux, caché dans l'ombre de son chapeau. Mais cela, il s'en occupera plus tard.

-Sinon, Kurosaki-san, tu as dû remarquer que Kon a failli à sa tâche première, c'est-à-dire garder ton corps jusqu'à ton retour.

-Ouais…Confirme Kurosaki d'un air assez mécontent.

Kon apparait alors derrière l'épaule du vizard pour y rajouter son grain de sel.

-Hé, j'allais quand même pas rester ici, alors que ma déesse m'attendait !

Kisuke remarque alors qu'il manque la partie inférieure du corps de peluche du pervers.

-Dis-moi, Kon, où est passé le reste de ton corps, Demande le gérant du magasin, l'éventail devant la bouche.

Lorsqu'Urahara lui pose cette question, la peluche déchante aussitôt.

-Ha, ça ? Dit-il d'un air dépressif. J'ai été déchiré en deux.

Puis il regarde le shinigami replaçant d'un œil noir.

-Par une certaine personne. Finit-il sur un ton désagréable.

Il ne s'agit pas réellement d'Ichigo c'est son hollow intérieur qui a fait cela, et bien d'autres plus…vicieuses, lorsqu'ils étaient aux sources chaudes. Mais pour ichigo, ce qui est arrivé à Kon, est moindre, comparé à la souffrance qu'a subi Neliel. Enfin, là n'est pas la priorité.

-Urahara-san, pourrait-on justement récupérer nos corps ?

-Justement, Tessai est en train de les chercher pour les faire venir ici. Mais…

-Mais ? Demande le rouquin, perplexe.

Aux côtés d'Urahara, Ururu se fait toute petite comme si elle culpabilisait de quelque chose. C'est alors que la fillette se met à s'incliner devant les deux humains.

-Excusez-moi !

Les deux roux sont interloqués par le comportement de la fille à couettes.

-De quoi tu t'excuse, Ururu-chan ? Lui demande Orihime.

La fille à la robe rose détourne le regard, ne sachant comment le leur avouer cela. Puis, en voyant que son patron le regarde d'un air sérieux en hochant la tête, sait qu'elle ne peut y échapper.

- Maintenant, il est possible pour les Shinigamis utilisant le Gigai de choisir le sexe de l'âme artificiel qui remplacera son hôte. Explique Urahara, pour comprendre la situation.

-Oh, c'est pratique ! S'exclame Orihime.

-Ou-oui. Commence timidement la jeune fille. J'étais chargée de mettre les âmes correspondantes dans vos corps, mais j'ai…

S'en voulant vraiment, elle s'incline encore une fois, très honteuse de sa bêtise.

-J'ai les ai malencontreusement mis dans le mauvais corps ! Encore une fois, excusez-moi !

Après toutes ces explications, Ichigo, ayant tout remis en ordre, comprend avec effroi.

-S-si je comprends bien…

Mais le rouquin est interrompu par la porte coulissante qui s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la tête de Tessai.

-Je les ai ramenés ici. Dit-il de sa grosse voix.

-Bien, bien ! Dit gaiement Kisuke. Fais les entrer.

-Bien.

Il rentre dans la pièce, tenant par la seule force des ses bras les faux Ichigo et Orihime, en uniforme du lycée, vu que le géant les a choppés à la sortie, par le col. Les deux âmes artificielles boudent en croisant les bras. Ayant accompli sa mission, il les dépose par terre en ouvrant ses mains. Mais l'âme qui possède le corps d'Ichigo n'a pas l'air content.

-Hé ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que l'on traite une dame !? Crie le faux Ichigo.

Il…ou…elle…remarque la présence du propriétaire de ce corps, qui semble interloqué. Sans prévenir, l'âme artificielle lui saute dessus en le prenant par le cou.

-Maîîîître !

Le choc fait basculer Ichigo en arrière, ce qui le fait tomber sur le dos. Se remettant de cela, le shinigami est assez énervé.

-Non mais ça va pas, non !?

-Ooooh, maître, vous êtes trop sexy, en Shinigami ! Dit gaiement l'âme artificielle avec un ton très féminin.

Vu le ton que l'âme prend et cette remarque, les craintes d'Ichigo se révèlent être juste.

-T-t'es …une fille !? Lui demande Ichigo d'un air abasourdi.

-Ouaip ! Lui confirme Ichiko en faisant un clin d'œil, en tirant la langue et en faisant un V avec les doigts.

Ichiko se colle plus à son maître, qui prend un air blasé.

-Vous savez, maître, il y a des mecs trooop craquants dans votre classe ! Lui dit l'âme en le regardant d'un air tendre. Genre le gros musclé !

Ichigo comprend immédiatement qu'elle parle de son ami Chad, ce qui le met mal à l'aise.

-T-t'as pas essayé de la draguer, quand même !?

-Oh que si !

Le rouquin n'ose imaginer quel a été la réaction de Shado, de voir son pote lui faire des louanges.

-Par contre l'autre rabat-joie à lunettes, qu'est-ce qu'il est ennuyant ! Continue-elle en parlant d'Ishida, en bougeant de gauche à droite sa main droite, droite devant son visage.

Le jeune homme rougit: imaginer ce qu'on dû penser ses camarades, de le voir se comporter de manière si féminine… et sa famille ?

-Et puis, entre nous.

Ichiko s'approche de l'oreille de son maître pour lui dire quelque chose en secret. En entendant ce qu'elle lui a dit, Ichigo est rouge comme une tomate, tellement que c'est gênant et que ça touche à son intimité.

-Mais ça va, oui ! Et puis lâche-moi. Lui ordonne-il, gêné.

-Hmmmm…Na ! Lui répond l'âme d'un air malicieux.

Puis elle le serre de plus belle. Tandis qu'Ichigo tente de se débarrasser de son double féminin, Orihime, tout en regardant cette scène, se creuse la tête.

-_S-si l'âme qui a pris le corps de Kurosaki-kun est une fille, ça veut dire que moi…_

Elle tourne la tête vers le coin gauche de la salle, près de la porte, pour y voir son corps, accroupi.

-Hé hé hé… Fait l'âme artificielle.

Intriguée, la jeune fille laisse le rouquin se débattre avec Ichiko et s'approche de son corps, qui marmonne des choses bizarres.

- Hmmm, je ne m'en lasserai jamais…

Voulant savoir ce qu'il fait, Orihime lui tape l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Heu…bonjour.

L'âme se retourne, et ce que voit Orihime la surprend : elle se voit elle, entrain de se peloter la poitrine, un filet de sang lui coulant du nez.

-Yo. La salut-il en levant la main droite, tout en gardant la gauche sur le sein correspondant.

-M-mais pourquoi tu fais, ça !? Lui demande Inoue, perturbée de se voir à faire un acte aussi pervers.

Le cousin à Kon se relève brusquement et serre Inoue dans les bras tout en plongeant sa tête dans sa vallée des dieux.

-Maîtresse, vos boobs sont si confortable !

-M-mais arrête ! Lui ordonne-elle, toute gênée par le comportement.

Arrêtant son acte de vicelard, l'âme artificielle se redresse et parle à la jeune fille d'un air crétin.

-Je me suis vraiment bien amusé dans votre classe, surtout avec la binoclarde on n'a pas arrêté de peloter les autres filles !

Tout comme Ichigo, Orihime n'ose s'imaginer faire ce genre de choses en compagnie de Chizuru. Elle en rougit de honte. Ichigo, lui, est toujours entrain de se débarrasser de son double féminin. En jetant un coup d'œil à Urahara, il remarque que ce dernier, tenant son éventail ouvert, affiche un grand sourire moqueur. Le rouquin en est aberré.

-_I-il l'a fait exprès ! _Pense-il d'un air abasourdi.

De retour dans le présent. Tandis qu'il tente de ne pas faire attention aux autres, il tourne la tête vers Inoue qui, elle aussi, se cache derrière son livre, ayant elle aussi honte du comportement scandaleux qu'a eu celui qui a abusé de son magnifique corps. La jeune fille regarde à sa droite et voit Chizuru lui faire des petits signes avec un air vicelard, en souvenir de ces bons moments passés ensemble. Plus tard, après le lycée. Notre héros, tenant son sac par la lanière par-dessus son dos, est arrivé face à son domicile, la clinique Kurosaki. Après avoir traversé la cour de devant, le jeune homme ouvre la porte d'entrée et rentre à l'intérieure de son foyer.

-Je suis rentré. Dit-il pour prévenir sa famille.

Arrive alors Yuzu, en tablier, venue pour l'accueillir en cette belle demeure.

-Bonjour, Onii-san ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demande sa petite sœur.

-Oui, bonjour. Lui répond le shinigami replaçant avec un sourire qui semble forcé.

-Le repas sera prêt dans deux heures ! Lui répond gaiement Yuzu.

-Bien.

Tandis qu'Ichigo monte les escaliers pour aller vers sa chambre, Yuzu est un peu inquiète pour lui. Sa sœur Karin, canette à la main, vient vers elle.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demande la brune.

-Onii-san ne semble pas dans son assiette, depuis quelques temps.

-Ne t'en fais pas ça lui passera. La rassure Karin en buvant une gorgée.

A l'étage, leur grand frère rentre dans sa chambre, pose son sac par terre et s'affale sur son lit, fatiguée de sa journée. Le dos de la main droite posée sur son front, il repense d'un air mélancolique à tous les évènements qui se sont déroulés durant cette fameuse semaine à la Soul Society. Tout ce qui s'est produit depuis les accusations de Miyabi Hikifune envers Neliel, lors de la fête chez les Kuchiki, les évènements de l'Onsen, lorsque Neliel a rajeunie et, après être redevenue adulte, qu'elle ait agressé Grimmjow. Mais ce qui le préoccupe le plus aujourd'hui, c'est la révélation que lui a fait la capitaine de la 3e division : son père, Isshin Kurosaki, est un Shinigami ! Il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Mais en y réfléchissant, ça paraît logique, vu qu'il a depuis son enfance un très fort reiatsu. Mais pourquoi son père ne lui en a jamais parlé ? Pour le protéger ? Mais, est-ce que son père est au courant, pour la double vie de son fils ? Tous ces mystères sont restés en suspend depuis trop d'années. Ichigo referme son poing avec conviction, le regard sérieux, sachant qu'il est enfin temps de lever le voile sur tout cela. Plus tard dans la soirée, après que les filles soient allées dormir. Dans la cuisine, Isshin boit une dernière tasse de thé avant d'aller se coucher. C'est alors qu'Ichigo rentre dans la pièce, ce que remarque le père.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Ichigo ? Lui demande Ishhin avec son air habituel de père simplet.

-Papa…

Le jeune homme regarde son père d'un air sérieux, montrant qu'il n'est pas là pour rigoler.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Isshin s'apprêtait lui répondre de manière stupide, mais en voyant la conviction dans le regard de son fils, il comprend pour quoi il est venu lui parler. A son tour, il prend un air sérieux.

-Je vois. Il est temps, hein ?

Il est temps à présent de se rendre dans un certain lieu. Assez familier, certes, mais qui n'est pas le même. Dans cet endroit, le ciel est d'un blanc immaculé, décoré par un croissant de lune noir jais. Il y a aussi une étendue de sable tout aussi noir, avec ici et là des sortes d'arbres de quartz. Cet étrange lieu ressemble trait pour trait au Hueco Mundo, mais en négatif. Dans ce désert, on distingue une forme humaine, assise sur un rocher. Nous la voyons de dos. Il s'agit d'une femme. Elle a une longue chevelure mauve tombant jusqu'au bas du dos, et porte sur la tête une sorte de crâne de bouc de couleur noir. Elle porte une tenue également noire qui ressemble trait pour trait à la tenue d'Espada de Neliel. Cette mystérieuse arrancar lit un livre, assise les jambes croisées. Elle a la peau blanche, une marque verte sur le visage, sous les yeux, qui sont ombrés par les cheveux.

- La corruption de son âme a débuté… Dit-elle avec une voix déformée.

Elle ferme son livre d'un coup. En relevant la tête, elle dévoile ses yeux, dont le blanc est noir, avec l'iris couleur jaune. Un grand sourire diabolique s'affiche sur son visage.

- Cela n'est qu'une question… de temps…

**To be continued…**


	30. Chap 27 : Return of past Espadas

**Chap 27: Return of past espadas**

La guerre opposant La soul Society à Aizen s'est suspendue durant six longs mois, six mois qui ont dû permettre au Pseudo-Dieu du Hueco Mundo, Sôsuke Aizen, de mieux préparer son plan, même si, avec son côté « Just as Planned », cela ne semble pas nécessaire. Et c'est le cas. Il n'y a eu guère de changements, depuis la retraite des Espadas, aucun nouvel espada n'a été nommé depuis, ce qui est fort étrange. Retrouvons le maître des lieus dans la salle du trône, assis fièrement dessus en hauteur. Tout en bas siège royal, se dressent les deux autres capitaines déserteurs : Kaname Tôsen, ancien capitaine de la 9e division, et celui de la 3e division, Gin Ichimaru, ayant toujours son regard et sourire de renard.

-Vous vouliez me parler, Kanamé, Gin ? demande le roi, toujours avec son air fier.

-Oui, Aizen-Sama . Lui répond l'aveugle. Nous avons trop attendu pourquoi nous n'attaquions pas durant ces 6 mois ?

Le brun ne lui répond pas ce silence exaspère le black.

-Nos ennemis ont sûrement renforcés leurs lignes ! Et nous, on n'a nommé aucun Espada ! Crie-il, perdant patience. Si ça continue ainsi, nous-

-Allons, allons… Fait une voix narquoise à côté de lui.

Il s'agit de ce renard de Gin, pour qui la situation ne semble pas le gêner tant que ça.

-Prendre des vacances, ça ne fait pas de mal à personne, je ne me trompe ? Dit-il à Tôsen d'un air moqueur, sachant que ça va l'énerver.

-Ichimaru… Dit Kaname, agacé par la nonchalance de son camarade.

- Et puis, connaissant Aizen-Sama, cette attente est justifiée. N'est-ce pas…Aizen Sama ? dit-il en regardant le concerné avec son grand sourire.

Constatant que son ancien vice-capitaine a vu juste, le Roi du Hueco Mundo esquisse un sourire avec son poing posé sur sa joue.

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Leur dit-il d'un air satisfait. Mais Kanamé a raison on a trop attendu. Il est temps de se préparer. Gin.

-Oui ? Demande ce dernier.

-Va me chercher…Halibel. Lui ordonne-il, toujours avec son air confiant.

Retrouvons justement cette dernière dans sa chambre, qui est assez modeste. L'actuelle Tercera, le haut ouvert, dévoilant son masque recouvrant sa bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine pour autocensurer ses mamelons, est assise sur son lit, tenant dans sa main droite un cadre-photo. Dedans, une photo où on la voit avec ses trois fraccions décédées, Apache, Mila-Rose et Sun-sun. En revoyant cette photographie, elle se remémore alors des bons moments qu'elles ont passés ensemble. Cette relation fraccion/Espada, pour Halibel, aurait pu être au-delà, d'une simple servitude, si elles étaient encore là, comme à une époque où la blonde était la fraccion de l'ancienne Tercera, Neliel tu Oderschvank. Alors qu'elle reste dans ses pensées, qu'elle qu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Elle repose le cadre sur la table de nuit à côté d'un livre, puis se dirige vers la porte pour enfin l'ouvrir. Devant elle, se tient ce renard de Gin, tout sourire, lui faisant coucou avec la main.

-Helloooooo, Halibel.

-…Bonjour. Lui répond la tercera sans être surprise de sa venue.

-Aizen Sama veut te voir, tu peux me suivre. Lui dit Ichimaru, toujours les yeux fermés.

-Bien. Lui répond la belle d'un ton calme, sans en être intriguée.

Le blanc baisse la tête légèrement et ouvre les yeux, ce qui est rare, dévoilant ses yeux bleus, remarquant que la beauté a le haut ouvert, exhibant ses seins magnifiques.

-Dis, Halibel…

-Oui ?

C'est alors que la main droite d'Ichimaru pointe du doigt la poitrine de la Terecra en souriant, sans en avoir honte.

-Tu devrais fermer ta veste. Je pense qu'exhiber ta poitrine serait une marque de respect pour Aizen-Sama. Le lui fait-il remarquer.

Malgré cette remarque in peu déplacée, mais qui est juste, Halibel reste neutre.

-…Oui, c'est vrai. Répond-elle simplement sans être vexée.

De retour dans la salle du trône. La belle Tercera, enfin la veste fermée, se trouve face au Dieu du Hueco Mundo, assis sur son trône le poing sur sa joue, en tête à tête. Par signe de respect envers lui, elle s'incline en mettant son bras droit vers la taille.

-Vous m'avez appelée, Aizen Sama ? Lui demande-elle respectueusement.

-Oui, Halibel, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Quel est-il ?

-Comme tu dois le savoir, L'Espada ne compte plus que 4 membres j'ai donc l'intention de faire libérer deux espadas qui sont actuellement en prison.

En entendant cette volonté divine, la belle Tercera est très surprise, sachant qu'il n'y en a que deux dans les geôles de Las Noches.

-V-vous voulez parler de-

-Oui je te demande de me ramener Killik Tu Oderschvank et Zénos Varia pour que je puisse leur parler. Lui ordonne finalement le Dieu tout-puissant.

La blonde ne sait pas quoi répondre, si elle doit accepter Sôsuke remarque le doute plané sur l'espada.

-Qu'il y a t-l, Halibel ? C'est ces deux personnes qui te gênent ? Tu les connais, il me semble. Lui demande-il.

La plantureuse Espada ne sait comment aborder le cas d'un de ces deux hommes en captivité, surtout la raison pour laquelle il a été emprisonné.

-Pour Kilik, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais concernant Zénos…

-Quoi donc ?

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, savez-vous au moins ce que cet homme a fait !? Lui demande Halibel avec un air grave.

Mais le Dieu du Hueco Mundo ne sourcille pas, ne s'inquiétant le moins du monde.

-Peu importe ce qu'il a fait par le passé je veux que tu me les ramènes, point. Lui ordonne-il en la regardant de haut.

Le regard qu'Aizen pose sur la belle tercera lui donne des sueurs froides ; elle comprend qu'il ne plaisante vraiment pas, malgré le danger que pourrait représenter l'ancien cuatro. Mais malgré cela elle ne peut qu'obéir.

-Ramène-moi que Kilik Tu Oderschvank en premier lieu.

-Bien, Aizen-Sama. Dit Halibel en s'inclinant devant son dieu.

Après cela, elle se retire, afin d'accomplir sa mission. Mais malgré son col, un regard inquiet s'affiche sur le visage de la belle où cela va-t-il mener ? Est-ce une bonne idée de libérer Zénos, malgré son crime odieux ? Mais malheureusement, elle n'a pas à contester les ordres du dieu du Hueco Mundo. La tercera ce demande alors : comment aurait réagit celle qui l'a précédée ?

Un peu plus tard, On retrouve le Tercera marcher les bras croisés, dans les sombres et humides prisons de las Noches. L'arrancar est munie d'un trousseau de clés. Un peu plus loin, les deux cellules sont justement voisines. Dans celle de gauche, nous entrapercevons dans l'obscurité trois formes humaines, enfin arrancars : un homme aux longs cheveux bleus et deux jeunes filles qui semble avoir dans les 12/13 ans en apparence une aux cheveux mauves et l'autre rouges. Tous les trois sont attachés au mur par des chaînes qui leur serre les poignets, assis sur les genoux, vêtements en lambeaux. Dans la cellule d'à côté, un homme aux cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules a le corps totalement enchaîné, accroché au mur, muni d'une sorte de muselière, tel un animal sauvage. C'est alors que leur sentence, qui devait être éternel, est interrompue par des bruits de pas, accompagnée par les bruits de clés qui se cognent. Les condamnés tournent la tête vers leur droite, vers où ce bruit provient. Dans les ténèbres du couloir, ce son se fait de plus en plus fort. Puis sortant de l'obscurité, apparaît Halibel. Dans la première prison, l'homme regarde la belle d'un air suspicieux, le second de l'autre cellule aussi. Arrivée à destination, la Tercera s'arrête devant la cage de sa gauche.

-A part tes cheveux, tu n'as pas changé…

L'homme en question, en plus d'avoir de longs cheveux bleus, a un crâne de serpent sur la tête, et possède un estigma semblable à celui de Neliel, au même endroit, mais de couleur marron foncé. Il a une bonne carrure, malgré le temps qu'il a passé en prison. Les traits de son visage rappellent ceux de Neliel, mais bien plus masculins. On constate d'ailleurs qu'il n'a aucun trou de hollow. Et enfin, il aborde le numéro de son ancien rang, le 3, sur son dos.

-Kilik Tu Oderschvank. Dit Halibel.

Le concerné la regarde d'un air menaçant.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Halibel. Dit Kilik d'un air narquois.

La Tercera introduit la clé dans la serrure de la porte en métal. Ensuite, elle ouvre la porte qui grince et résonne dans tout le couloir et rentre dans la cellule, regardant le prisonnier.

-Tu es libre. Lui annonce la belle arrancar.

Face à cette annonce, l'ex Tercero et les deux jeunes filles, toujours cachées dans l'ombre, sont surpris. Mais Kilik reste suspicieux.

-Et en quel honneur ?

- C'est un ordre d'Aizen Sama. Il veut te parler.

L'ancien espada, ayant du mal à accepter cette réalité, détourne la tête.

-Tch ! Il connaît mon existence, alors qu'on ne s'est rencontré qu'une fois ? Quelle mémoire.

Halibel, de par ce comportement, comprend qu'il sera très dur à convaincre.

-Je vois. Mais dis-toi que si tu restes enfermé ici… tu condamnes tes deux fraccions à rester avec toi.

Les deux concernées sont blessées par les propos de la Tercera.

-Non mais comment oses-tu dire ça ? Conteste celle aux cheveux mauves, les yeux ombrés.

-On a délibérément voulu être enfermées avec Kilik-Sama ! Rajoute la deuxième.

-Arrêtez ! Crie l'ancien Espada.

Les deux fraccion s'arrêtent, surprise de la réaction de leur maître.

-C'est bon, vous n'avez pas besoin d'intervenir.

Kilik tourne son regard vers la fille à sa gauche.

Maintenant on peut mieux la distinguer. C'est celle qui a les cheveux rouges écarlates, lui tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle a les yeux vairons : l'œil gauche est vert, et le droit bleu turquoise. Son masque de hollow a la forme d'une tulipe en os, comme accroché à ses cheveux sur le coin droit de son crâne à l'avant. Elle ne semble pas avoir d'estigma.

-Elina. Dit l'ex Espada.

-Kilik-Sama… Dit la concernée, en le regardant d'un air triste.

Puis il regarde la deuxième. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'autre fraccion, sauf qu'elle a les cheveux mauves. Ses yeux sont aussi vairons, sauf que le gauche est marron et le droit couleur or. Son masque a aussi la forme d'une fleur, sauf que c'est fois c'est un lys.

-Ilena.

Ilena ne dit pas un mot, l'air résigné, sachant que ça ne sert à rien de contester. Les deux fraccions de Kilik sont jumelles. Ce dernier prend en note ce que lui a dit Halibel : même si les arrancars ne vieillissent pas, elles restent quand même de jeunes adolescentes, et rester dans un tel endroit, même par fidélité à leur maître, c'est cruel. Il voit donc cette libération soudaine comme une opportunité.

-…Je ne sortirai qu'à une seule condition.

-…Laquelle ? demande la Tercera.

-Qu'Elina et Ilena soient libérées elles aussi. Dit-il en la regardant d'un air sérieux.

En le voyant la regarder d'un tel regard déterminé, Halibel comprend qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Cet attachement pour ses fraccions… Cela lui rappelle une certaine personne.

-Hm ! Tu es bien son frère… Dit-elle en se baissant vers les chaînes de Kilik.

Tandis qu'elle le détache, Kilik ne semble pas avoir apprécie la remarque qu'elle vient de faire.

-S'il te plaît ne me compare pas avec…cette femme. Lui dit-il, semblant avoir une certaine rancœur pour la personne dont il parle.

-Ah, pardon. S'excuse la blonde.

L'ex espada, après tant d'années, peut enfin se lever. Il se frotte le poignet droit, tandis qu'Halibel détache les deux fraccions. Après cela, la Tercera se met à la porte de la prison.

-Suivez-moi. Leur dit-elle.

Plus tard, Halibel et Kilik rentrent dans une pièce. Quand ce dernier voit ce qu'il y a au centre, cela lui rappelle des souvenirs. C'est la pièce où les 10 espadas prenaient le thé, et depuis son incarcération, ça n'a toujours pas changé d'un pouce. Trois personnes ont déjà pris place : Stark, qui continue sa sieste, Barragan qui s'impatiente, et la troisième personne est dans l'ombre. La seule chose que l'on voit d'elle, c'est une main gauche métallique qui fait taper ses doigts sur la table. La Tercera prend place. L'ancien Espada reste debout, sachant que, n'étant plus un Espada, il n'a le droit de s'asseoir à cette tablée. C'est alors qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, une autre porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer trois personnes. Apparaissent avant Tôsen et Gin, ayant toujours son sourire de renard.

-Bienvenue… Fait une voix.

Enfin, le maître des lieux sort de l'ombre : Sôsuke Aizen.

-Kilik Tu Oderschvank.

Ce dernier garde son calme face à la prestance de l'ancien Capitaine. Celui-ci, tout comme ses deux lieutenants, s'installent à l'autre bout de la table. Aizen, voyant que son invité reste à l'écart, tend sa main vers la table.

-Et bien, qu'attend-tu pour t'asseoir ?

L'ex-Espada est surpris par cette proposition, mérité-il de s'asseoir à cette table, lui, un ancien espada qui a été jeté en prison ? Les regards que lui jettent ses confrères le mettent assez mal à l'aise. Sachant qu'il n'a pas le choix, Kilik prend la chaise face à lui, et s'assied.

-Dis-moi, Kilik, sait-tu pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai fait venir ici ? Lui demande Aizen en prenant une gorgée de thé.

-Pour… me faire revenir dans l'Espada, n'est-ce pas ? Propose le bleu en gardant son calme.

-Ho ho. Tu es très perspicace. Alors, acceptes-tu ?

L'ex-Tercera réfléchit un instant. Puis, il donne sa réponse.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux accepter cela.

Mais le dieu du Hueco Mundo n'est pas du tout vexé par ce refus il esquisse même un sourire.

-Et… pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de but, une raison valable de vouloir reprendre ma place dans l'espada. Explique-t-il. Et puis, je ne me sens pas concerné par cette guerre.

Aucun des Espadas ne réagissent à ce qu'il vient de dire, ni même du fait qu'il a désobéi. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Kaname, qui se relève et frappe la table, en colère.

-Comment oses-tu !

Kaname. L'interrompt Aizen.

-Mais Aizen-Sama… Dit Tôsen, ne comprenant pas.

-Il a bien le droit de s'exprimer, non ?

Respectant les paroles de son maître, l'aveugle reprend sa place. Le calme étant revenu, Sôsuke reprend la discussion.

-Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas de raison de revenir dans l'Espada. Demande mr l'oréal à Kilik.

-… Oui. Lui confirme Ce dernier, en prenant sa tasse.

Mais comme il prévoit toujours tout en avance, Aizen sait exactement ce qui le fera changer d'avis.

-Et si je te disais…que ta sœur, Neliel Tu Oderschvank… est toujours en vie ? Lui dit Aizen avec un sourire narquois.

A l'entente de cette annonce, l'ancien Espada est abasourdi. Tentant de garder son calme, il serre sa tasse, tête baissée.

-Je croyais…qu'elle était morte… Dit-il, ayant encore mal digéré la nouvelle.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas. Apparemment, elle aurait refait surface à Las Noches, durant l'attaque de Kurosaki Ichigo et ses compagnons. Et l'un de nous, qui l'a combattue, peut le confirmer.

Le Big Boss tourne son regard vers l'Espada à la main de métal, toujours caché dans l'ombre.

-N'est-ce pas, Nnoitra ?

Et oui. L'inconnu n'est autre que Nnoitra Jiruga, 5e Espada qui a survécu à son combat contre Kenpachi. Maintenant, il aborde une fine cicatrice lui traversant verticalement la gauche de son visage, et, comme indiqué précédemment, a maintenant une main gauche cybernétique, vu qu'il l'a perdue, durant ce combat. Il détourne le regard d'un air agacé, ne voulant pas qu'on remette ça sous le tapis.

-Ouais… Répond-il d'un air désagréable.

Voyant Kilik perturbé par cette nouvelle, Aizen veut en rajouter une couche.

-Mes chers Espadas. D'après nos informations, deux arrancars auraient rejoint le rang ennemi.

Ses serviteurs sont plus ou moins étonnés par la nouvelle, car, vu qu'il en manque un à l'appel, ça ne peut être que lui.

-S'agit-il… de Grimmjow ? Demande Halibel.

-Oui, effectivement. Lui confirme Mr l'oréal.

Tôsen semble fumer de l'intérieur, ne supportant pas que Grimmjow ait trahi de la sorte Aizen-Sama.

-Et… qui es le second ? Demande Barragan.

Sôsuke, sentant que le nom de la seconde personne va en faire réagir plus d'un, sourit.

-Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

Les réactions des Espadas sont plus variées, à l'annonce du nom de l'ex-Tercera. Barragan fronce les sourcils, n'étant pas si surpris que ça, de même que Nnoitra.

-Pff… c'est bien son genre. Se dit-il.

Halibel, elle, semble garde son calme, mais serre fort ses bras, montrant que cette nouvelle ne la laisse pas indifférente. Kilik, lui, est plus qu'abasourdi, en apprenant que sa sœur ai rejoint les Shinigamis. Stark quand à lui… Se réveille à peine, un filet de bave sur les lèvres.

-Hein ? De quoi on parle ? Demande-il, mal réveillé.

Le maître des lieux, est content de voir que cela affecte ses sujets, en particulier l'invité d'honneur.

-Il est étrange que le capitaine Yamamoto ai accepté des arrancars dans ses rangs, surtout pour le poste de capitaine. Fait-il remarquer. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant.

Son regard se pose alors sur Kilik, qui, tête baissée, semble toujours perdu.

-Et bien, Kilik Tu Oderschvank, l'as-tu trouvée, ta raison ? Lui demande-il.

L'ancien Espada est songeur. Même après toutes ces années, il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Neliel l'a accusée à tord d'avoir voulu la tuer, et de l'avoir mis en prison. Retourner dans l'Espada pourrait lui permettre de tirer tout ça au clair.

-…J'accepte.

Tous les autres se retournent vers leur semblable.

-Que dis-tu ? Lui demande Aizen, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

L'arrancar redresse la tête, révélant une expression déterminée.

-J'accepte de revenir dans l'Espada ! Confirme-il.

Voyant que tout se passe comme il avait prévu, un sourire satisfait se dessine sur le Visage de Sôsuke.

-Bien. Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, Kilik Tu Oderschvank. Dit-il.

Plus tard, dans les appartements de Kilik. Ce derniers a revêtu sa tenue de l'époque : Il s'agit de la même tenue que Neliel, saut que là, il n'y a pas la jupette, les chaussures n'ont pas de talons, les manches du pantalon n'ont pas de fente, et le col est long, remontant à hauteur du menton, avec une large ouverture devant. Il finit de s'habiller en mettant ses gants blancs. Ses fraccions, bien qu'elles soient jumelles, sont habillées différemment. Elina, de par son caractère frivole, est vêtue d'une petite jupette et d'un haut sans manche. Ilena, plus réservée, porte une longue robe. Elina s'étire, profitant de sa nouvelle liberté.

-Hmmm, enfin libres ! S'exclame-elle.

Elle remarque que sa sœur semble garder ne semble pas être contente, garde sa joie pour elle. Agacée par ce comportement, la rouge prend sa deuxième moitié par le coup et lui frotte le crâne.

-Fais pas ta coincée, et réjouis-toi ! Lui dit-elle.

-A-arrête ! La supplie Ilena. Je suis contente, comme toi !

En les voyant se chamailler, Kilik esquisse un sourire, se rappelant de la belle époque. Tandis que la rouge continue le supplie du frottement du crâne, une personne entre dans la pièce, de grande taille.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être le nouveau cuatro espada? Demande une voix masculine rocailleuse.

Les deux jumelles se retournent, puis en voyant qui est cette personne. Il s'agit de Nnoitra, adossé à l'entrée. Apeurées par cet énergumène, les fillettes se réfugient derrière leur maître et sortent leur tête.

-Nnoitra. Dit Kilik, pas gêné par la venue du 5e espada.

L'asperge regarde d'un air menaçant les deux fraccions de Kilik qui se cachent derrière ce dernier.

-J'aimerai être seul à seul. Demande-il d'un air désagréable.

-Ilena, Elina, laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît. Leur demande le bleu.

Après avoir hoché la tête, les deux fraccions se retirent, intimidées par Nnoitra qui les suit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent enfin. Enfin seuls, les deux hommes peuvent se parler.

-Que me veux-tu ? Demande Kilik à son congénère.

-Oh, rien, je voulais juste voir si tu te portais bien. Lui répond Nnoitra avec un sourire narquois. Ça a dû être dur, de rester autant de temps en tôle.

Kilik trouve que son congénère est très mal placé de faire ce genre de remarques. Déjà lassé de devoir supporter le 5e espada, il veut abréger cette conversation.

-Si tu n'a rien d'autre à dire, tu peux partir. Lui conseille le nouveau cuatro.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur ce qu'est devenue Neliel ?

Entendant le nom de sa sœur, Kilik se raidit de stupeur.

-Elle était tout le temps collée à tout, gamine comme elle était. Continue la cuillère.

Le bleu tente de contenir sa colère en serrant les poings. Ne voulant se remémorer de cette traîtresse. Mais Nnoitra n'attendant que ça.

-Dommage que tout s'est écroulé, quand t'as tenté de la tuer. Dit le cinquième espada avec un large sourire.

Là, c'était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Excédé, Kilik prend violemment Nnoitra par le col.

-Je n'ai jamais tenté de la tuer, c'est clair !? Crie Kilik, énervé. Jamais je ne lui aurait fait ça.

-Allons, pourquoi s'énerver ? Tu es libre, tu pourras t'expliquer avec elle, non ? Lui demande Nnoitra.

Kilik a très bien compris que Nnoitra veut le pousser à se battre contre lui. Mais contrairement à sa soeur, il ne cédera pas. Il lui lâche le col, et se met dos à lui.

-Vas-en, Nnoitra. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Lui conseille le bleu.

-Comme tu veux. Lui dit la parabole en haussant les bras. Salut.

Le cinquième espada se dirige vers la sortie, laissant son congénère qui ne lui répond même pas. Sorti de la pièce, Nnoitra affiche un grand sourire satisfait, comme s'il était content que Kilik ai encore de la rancune envers Neliel.

-Hi hi… Parfait… Marmonne-il.

Retournons dans les coins sombres des prisons de Las Noches, où Aizen est face à la cellule qui est à côté de celle où était Kilik et ses fraccions. Le maître des lieux regarde le prisonnier qui, cloué a u mur par des chaînes et portant une muselière, le regarde avec une aura meurtrière.

-Quel regard. Constate Aizen avec une pseudo-admiration.

Le dieu, après avoir déverrouillé la porte, rentre dans la cage de la bête sauvage qui lui jette toujours le même regard, dans le silence. Face à lui, Sôsuke effleure les chaînes qui retiennent le prisonnier, et ce simple geste les fait exploser. Libéré de ses entraves, l'arrancar tombe violemment sur les genoux, se rattrapant avec les mains. Il reste à quatre pattes, reprenant son souffle, devant Aizen.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être libre, après toutes ces années ?

Mais Zénos, car oui, il s'agit bien de Zénos Varia, ancien 4e espada, pour montrer sa reconnaissance, se relève brusquement et attrape Aizen par la gorge. Ce dernier ne sourcille pas.

-Ooooh que oui ça fait un bien fou ! Confirme Zénos avec un grand sourire. Maintenant que je suis libre, je vais pouvoir lui faire payer cette humiliation !

Il fait référence à Neliel, la fois où il s'est battu contre elle et que l'ex Tercera l'a vaincu juste en lui donnant un coup derrière la nuque. Comprenant qu'il sera dur de le dompter, Aizen fait monter son reiatsu.

-Calme-toi, Zénos Varia. Lui dit-il en le regardant de haut avec son air supérieur.

L'ancien espada n'arrive pas à supporter la pression de ce puissant reiatsu. En sueurs, il lâche le cou du dieu du Heuco Mundo et recule. Ce dernier, ayant dompté le fauve, abaisse son reiatsu, laissant la bête respirer fortement.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu as commis un crime très grave. Lui dit Aizen. Certains de tes confrères Espadas ont l'air de ne pas accepter cela.

-Tch ! Pousse Zénos en détournant la tête, sachant très bien pourquoi il est en taule.

-Mais tu sais… je m'en fiche totalement, de ce que tu as fais.

L'ex Espada écarquille les yeux, surpris de ce qu'a dis l'ancien capitaine.

-Je pense que tu pourrais être un atout favorable, dans l'Espada.

Aizen tend alors la main vers Zénos.

-Rejoins-nous, Zénos Varia, et je te garantis que l'on acceptera à ta juste valeur.

Zénos ne sait pas quoi dire. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'accepte comme il est, malgré son crime. Mais Il en a rien a faire, que les autres espadas l'accepte. Il ne pense qu'à une seule chose : se venger.

-Si je vous rejoins, il y a-t-il des chances que je retrouve Neliel Tu Oderschvank ? Demande-il d'un air sérieux.

-Oui. Lui confirme Aizen avec un sourire narquois, manipulant l'arrancar.

Dans les couloirs de Las Noches, Gin fait une petite promenade de santé. Toute cette discussion durant la réunion lui fait revenir des souvenirs.

-Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Il est vrai qu'elle est… très intéressante.

Revenons au temps où Neliel était encore la Tercera. Cette dernière revient d'un de ses combats contre le 8e espada. Tandis qu'elle marche afin de rejoindre ses quartiers, une ombre apparaît derrière elle, les u=yeux brillant dans l'obscurité.

-Helooooo ! Fait une voix d'homme.

La jeune femme sursaute, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Elle se retourne, et qui voit-elle ? Gin Ichimaru, qui la salue de la main gauche. Ce dernier n'était pas encore capitaine, mais vice-capitaine de la 5e division. Du coup, il n'a pas de haori et aborde le brassard de sa division. Au début, elle n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur lui.

-...Vous êtes ?

-Gin Ichimaru, pour te servir.

-Ho oui ! Vous êtes l'un des bras droit d'Aizen-Sama, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-elle au renard. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Tu as un ordre de mission de la part d'Aizen-Sama. Lui dit-il.

-Et que dois-je faire ? Demande Neliel.

-Oh, c'est simple. Tu dois essayer de trouver des vasto lordes dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, afin qu'ils rejoignent nos rangs.

La tercera est surpris par cette tâche, surprise qu'Aizen met toute sa confiance en elle pour trouver des Vasto lordes, ce qui n'est pas rien.

-Mais je ne pense pas qu'à moi toute seule, je pourrais…

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as un partenaire. La rassure Gin.

-Et qui est-ce ? Demande la verte, curieuse de savoir qui va partager avec elle cette aventure.

-Nnoitra Jigura, le 8e Espada. Lui annonce le renard.

L'expression de Neliel change, révélant son embarrassement, ce que remarque Gin.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demande-il.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de me mettre avec Nnoitra. Lui explique-elle.

-Et… pourquoi donc ?

-Il faut dire que… Nnoitra ne me porte pas tellement dans son cœur.

Neliel sait pertinemment que Nnoitra refuserait de coopérer avec elle. Alors à quoi bon ?

-Même si cette mission m'enchante, je suis obligée de refuser. Dit-elle les yeux fermés.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Ichimaru Se met tout près d'elle en tapant le mur avec la paume.

-On s'en fiche, que l'un n'aime pas l'autre. Un ordre, c'est un ordre.

Le renard regarde la Tercera d'un air menaçant, les yeux légèrement ouvert, révélant les yeux couleur azur.

-Tu ne serais quand même pas prête à désobéir à Aizen Sama, non ?

Le regard qu'il pose sur elle glace le sang de Neliel. Il a tout à fait raison, en plus. Détournant, le regard, elle ne peut que se résigner.

-N-non… Dit-elle à voix basse.

Satisfait de la réponse, Gin s'écarte de l'arrancar.

-Bien ! S'exclame-il en se frottant les mains. On peux donc compter sur toi.

-Oui, bien sûr… Lui répond Neliel, un peu à contrecœur.

Le renard, se retourne pour partir, mais soudainement, il s'arrête.

-C'est marrant. Dit-il tout en restant de dos.

-Quoi donc ? Demande Neliel, interloquée.

-Tu me rappelles vaguement une amie… Qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Répond-il avec un semblant de mélancolie.

La Tercera, de par ces paroles, ressent une certaine tristesse dans sa voix elle a de la peine pour lui. Ichimaru se retourne et pointe du doigt sa poitrine.

-C'est peut-être tes seins ! Dit-il d'un air taquin.

Gênée par la remarque du renard, la belle espada se couvre la poitrine, rouge de honte.

-M-mais ça va, oui ! S'exclame-elle.

-Je plaisante, je plaisante ! La rassure Gin.

Enfin, le shinigami s'en va, d'un geste de salut de la main.

-Bye-bye !

Cette conversation que Neliel a eu avec cet homme l'a quelque peu perturbée. Il peut-être effrayant, mais d'un autre côté, il semble contenir en lui des remords. Mais cela ne doit l'intriguer davantage. Elle a reçu un ordre de mission, alors que ce soit avec ou sans Nnoitra, elle le fera, pour Aizen-Sama.

De retour dans le présent, à la Soul Society. Après des mois sans attaques, on a reçu des indices, comme quoi l'ennemi prévoit de réattaquer la ville de Karakura. Cette longue attente si suspecte prend enfin fin. Rendons-nous à la 5e division. Sur le passage sinueux, une jeune fille court, les cheveux longs de couleur noir.

-C-capitaine ! Crie-elle.

Dans une pièce, on y retrouve une femme, vêtue d'un haori de capitaine blanc avec manches, abordant le kanji du cinq sur le dos. Elle a une longue chevelure émeraude et a un masque de hollow ressemblant à un bouc qur le haut du crâne. Assise en seiza, elle met un gant blanc sur sa main gauche, la droite étant déjà pourvue du même type de gant. Alors qu'elle l'enfile, la fille de tout à l'heure arrive à sa porte, essoufflée.

-C-capitaine… dit-elle tête baissée, reprenant son souffle.

La concernée retourne la tête vers la jeune fille ses yeux sont ombrés par ses cheveux, mais on remarque quand même un estigma rouge sous ses yeux.

-Ho, bonjour, Momo.

La fille relève la tête. Il s'agit bien de Momo Hinamori, vice-capitaine de la 5e division, qui s'est bien laissé pousser les cheveux, en 6 mois.

-Ha oui… Bonjour à vous aussi, capitaine. Répond la vice-capitaine.

-On dirait que tu as couru de toutes tes forces il se passe quelque chose ? Lui demande la mystérieuse femme, qui pour nous, n'est pas si mystérieuse que ça.

-Il y a une réunion urgente pour tous les capitaines à la 1e division ! Lui dit-elle. De ce que j'ai compris, on retourne en guerre.

Lorsqu'elle parle de la guerre la verte semble prendre un air grave.

-Hm. Je vois.

La capitaine se relève, puis sort de sa chambra, croisant Momo.

-Allez, viens Momo. Lui dis-elle d'un ton sérieux.

-Oui, Capitaine ! Répond Hinamori en hochant la tête.

La vice-capitaine suit sa supérieure qui est… Et oui ! Il s'agit bien de la divine Neliel Tu Oderschvank ! (Merci Captain Obvious !) La belle n'a pas changée durant ces 6 mois. D'un pas déterminé, les deux hauts gradés de la 5 e division se dirigent vers leur devoir : vaincre une bonne fois pour toute Aizen ! Au fond d'elle, Neliel bouillonne de bonheur, pas parce qu'elle aime la guerre, mais parce que qui dit guerre dit se rendre à Karakura, et qui dit Karakura…

-Attend-moi, Ichigo ! S'exclame Neliel d'un ton déterminé.

**To be continued…**


	31. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28 : The Arrival of the Shinigami Squad**

Sur Terre, dans la ville de Karakura, la population n'a pas eu à craindre d'attaque d'arrancars durant ces 6 mois. Il y avait quelques hollows, la routine, quoi. Au lycée de la ville, c'est le train-train quotidien. Retrouvons nos héros dans leur classe, durant la pause. Ichigo semble songeur, faisant tournoyer son stylo avec ses doigts. Comme ses amis, il trouve cela vraiment étrange qu'Aizen ne soit pas passé à l'attaque durant ces 6 longs mois. Et puis, il n'a eu aucune nouvelles de Rukia, Renji, Neliel et des autres shinigamis, depuis. Il a toujours son badge de shinigami remplaçant dans la poche au cas où une attaque surviendrait. Même si ça fait du bien qu'Aizen n'attaque point, la menace est toujours là. Mais il n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour tout cela : Orihime, Ishida et Chad aussi, sont dans le même cas, même si ces deux derniers, dans d'autres classes, un peu moins que les deux rouquins, vu qu'ils n'ont pas vécu tout ce qui s'est passé à la Soul Society, i mois. Du côté d'Ichigo une voix familière l'interpelle.

-Hé, Ichigo !

Le jeune homme revient sur terre, remarquant que Keigo lui parle.

-Ça va aller ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Lui demande son ami.

-Non, ça va, t'inquiètes. Lui répond Ichigo avec un sourire forcé, ne voulant inquiéter son ami.

Mais Asano voit bien que quelque chose le tracasse, surtout depuis que lui, Tatsuki et Mizuiro savent qu'il est un shinigami remplaçant. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas l'embêter avec ça. Mais c'est alors qu'une voix grave résonne dans la salle de classe.

-Hé, les ploucs ! Fait une voix d'homme d'un air désagréable.

Ichigo reconnaît cette voix entre mille, une voix qu'il espérait ne pas trop réentendre. En levant la tête vers la porte, il croit rêver. Devant la porte se trouve Grimmjow en tenue de lycéen, la chemise pas boutonnée, laissant apparaître son torse musclé, mais étrangement, il n'a plus sa cicatrice.

-C'est bien là qu'il est, Ichigo Kurosaki !? Gueule-il.

Tous les camarades du concerné le pointent du doigt, effrayés par cet énergumène. Suivant l'indication, l'arrancar voit son rival abasourdi de le voir là.

-Grimmjow, mais qu'est-ce que… Dit Ichigo, ne sachant quoi dire.

- T'es donc là, mon salaud ! Crie la panthère en le pointant du doigt. On t'a cherché partout ! Maintenant tu va-

Mais il est interrompu par une main qui lui prend le bras.

-Mais lâche-moi, Hisagi ! Crie-il en tournant la tête vers l'extérieur.

C'est alors qu'entre à son tour Shûhei Hisagi, vice-capitaine de la 9e division, lui aussi en uniforme.

-On est ici pour se faire discret, capitaine. Lui dit-il.

-Mais je m'en fous !

Le vice-capitaine, après avoir poussé un soupir, lassé par les gamineries de son supérieur, tourne la tête vers le couloir, faisant signe de venir.

-C'est bon, c'est bien là.

C'est alors qu'une scène semblable se produit : d'autres personnes plus ou moins étranges rentrent dans la salle. Les autres ne savent pas quoi en dire, mais Ichigo et compagnie savent qui c'est : il s'agit de leurs compagnons Shinigamis ! On retrouve donc Grimmjow, croisant les bras, mécontent de ne pas se battre, Hisagi, Momo, dont les cheveux ont bien poussés, semble intimidée devant tant de monde, et Rukia, qui pour une fois n'est pas entrée par la fenêtre. Elle les cheveux plus courts qu'avant.

-Ça faisait longtemps, hein Ichigo ? Dit-elle en le saluant.

Ce dernier reste à sa place, ne sachant quoi dire, ce que remarque la brune.

-Et ben, ça fait 6 mois qu'on s'est pas vu et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Contrairement à Ichigo, Orihime, émue de revoir son amie, accourt vers elle.

-Kuchiki-san ! Dit la lycéenne, au bord des larmes.

-Comment vas-tu, Inoue ? Lui demande Rukia, tout aussi émue de la revoir.

La rouquine hoche la tête, en signe de réponse. Tatsuki aussi vient la voir. Keigo, étrangement, semble bugger, en voyant l'un des arrivant.

-heuuuuu… fait-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Mais il semble manquer une personne, ce que constate Gri Gri avec agacement.

-Bon elle bouge son cul, l'autre !

Hinamori, jetant un œil, dans le couloir, voit la personne en question.

-Capitaine, c'est par ici ! Dit-elle en faisant signe de la main.

Arrive alors une femme aux longs cheveux couleur châtain clair, tête baisée, les mains sur les genoux.

-Excusez-moi, je vous ai perdue. Dit la mystérieuse fille avec une voix semblable à celle d'une fillette.

Inoue, juste à côté, semble étonnée, lorsqu'elle la reconnaît.

-N-Nel-san ?

En entendant ce que vient de dire Orihime, Ichigo est abasourdi, tandis que la jeune femme se redresse. Cette dernière croise le regard du rouquin qui, malgré la couleur de cheveux, reconnaît son amie rien que par ces yeux couleur noisette. Oui, il s'agit bien de Neliel, capitaine de la 5e division. La belle arrancar regarde Ichigo, tel un ange. Le shinigami remplaçant, ayant encore du mal à y croire, se lève de sa chaise.

-N-Nel ? Demande-il, perplexe.

-Bonjour, Ichigo. Lui répond Neliel, d'un sourire radieux, les cheveux flottant dans le vent.

6 mois. 6 longs mois qu'ils ont vécus séparés l'un de l'autre. Pendant un instant, c'est comme si le temps s'est arrêté, pour les laisser, rien que tous les deux, se regarder dans les yeux. Neliel s'approche d'Ichigo, qui reste sans voix, face à ce changement capillaire. Une fois face à lui, la verte constate qu'Ichigo le dépasse en taille, alors qu'à l'époque, ils faisaient presque tous les deux la même hauteur il a drôlement grandi en 6 mois. Cela lui fait assez bizarre, mais qu'importe, Ichigo reste Ichigo.

-Tu vas bien ? Demande la verte, pour engager la conversation.

-Euh, oui oui ! Répond Ichigo hâtivement. Mais, tes cheveux ?

-Ho, ça ? Dit Neliel en se tenant une mèche. C'est juste mon gigai qui est ainsi, pour passer plus inaperçue.

Mais après cela, c'est le silence. Ichigo constate que son amie est mal à l'aise, comme si elle essayait de se retenir de faire quelque chose.

-Oui, voilà. Dit-elle, d'un air anxieux, la main droite derrière la tête.

La connaissant, Ichigo sait parfaitement ce qu'elle souhaiterait faire, mais il s'est souvenue qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus le faire, lorsqu'ils se sont vu la dernière fois. Ne voulant pas que cette douce retrouvaille ne se fasse pas naturellement, le lycéen tend ses bras, vers Neliel, qui est interloqué par ce qu'il fait.

-Allez. Tu en meurs, d'envie, hein Nel ? Lui demande-il avec le sourire.

La beauté d'émeraude est touchée par le geste d'Ichigo elle baisse la tête, ce qui intrigue le lycéen.

-Ben, tu ne te jettes pas dans mes bras ? Lui demande Ichigo.

Soudain, elle relève la tête, avec un large sourire.

-ICHIGOOOO ! S'exclame-elle en se jetant sur lui.

La belle arrancar enlace le lycéen, de toutes ses forces, relâchant d'un coup toute son affection pour lui.

-Oooh Ichigo, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, durant ces six mois ! S'exclame Neliel telle une fillette.

Le pauvre Ichigo, comme d'habitude, est étouffé par la force herculéenne de son amie. Voyant qu'il est en danger, Hinamori accourt pour arrêter sa supérieure.

-Arrêtez, capitaine, vous l'étouffez ! Fait-elle en essayant de faire lâcher prise Neliel.

Mais cela n'est guère nécessaire car cette dernière arrête son étreinte à temps, constatant qu'elle empêche Ichigo de respirer.

-E-excuse-moi, Ichigo ! Ça va aller ? Lui demande-elle, inquiète, en lui prenant les épaules.

-T'inquiète, ça va aller. Lui répond-il en toussant un peu.

A côté, Keigo n'arrive toujours pas à caser le mec aux cheveux bleus.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… Se questionne-il, se frottant le menton.

Grimmjow remarque alors que le jeune homme le regarde d'un air suspicieux. La panthère, contrairement à celui qui le scrute, le reconnaît direct.

-TOI ! S'exclame Gri Gri en le pointant du doigt.

Rien qu'en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur, Keigo se remémore de qui est cette personne. Effaré, il gueule comme un malade, pointant l'arrancar du doigt. Puis Il vient se cacher derrière son pote Ichigo.

-Qu-qu'il y a-t-il, Asano ? Demande le rouquin.

-C-ce mec, j'le connais ! Crie-il. I mois, il m'a forcé à le guider chez Orihime !

Tout le monde se tourne vers le pauvre Grimmjow, qui ne comprend pas tout ces regards.

-Ben quoi ?

Neliel, croyant qu'il a fait du mal à ce pauvre garçon, vient vers son congénère lui faire la morale.

-Grimmjow ! Qu'as-tu fait à ce garçon pour qu'il ait aussi peur de toi ? Lui demande-elle les mains sur les hanches.

-Ho, tu va pas me saouler avec ces conneries, hein !

-Répond ! Dit la verte sévèrement.

Sentant qu'elle ne va pas lâcher prise, Grimmjow pousse un soupir de lassitude, la main sur son crâne.

-Bon OK ! J'avais suivi Kurosaki et ses potes par le Garganta qui les faisait rentrer chez eux. Mais j'étais tellement faible que je n'arrivais presque pas à me déplacer. Et deux jours plus tard…

Tandis que Grimmjow raconte ce qui s'est passé, Keigo l'oublie direct, voyant face à lui une vraie déesse. Rien que cette poitrine, si parfaite… Et puis cette charmante inconnue a l'air de moins se laisser faire que Rangiku, qui lui donnait des coups de latte sans même le regarder, par réflexe. Ne pouvant retenir ses instincts primaires, le jeune homme pousse Ichigo et saute vers la jeune femme en tendant les bras.

-Welcoooome, Babyyyyyy ! Crie-il, heureux d'avoir des chances de se frotter à cette magnifique paire de seins.

Mais quelqu'un, ayant sauté aussi, le dépasse de peu. Il s'agit de Chizuru, la lesbo de service, qui elle aussi est attirée par le physique parfait de Neliel.

-Taïooooooooooooooooooo ! Crie la fille à lunettes, des étoiles dans les yeux et en saignant du nez.

Les deux obsédés d'approchent de plus en plus de leur objectifs. La verte, sentant quelque chose qui approche, se retourne, voyant deux bêtes furieuses prête à la peloter. Mais c'est alors qu'ils se reçoivent un poing chacun en plein gueule qui les fait valser jusqu'au fond de la classe dans un grand fracas. Mais ce n'est pas Neliel qui leur a donné le coup. Il s'agit de Tatsuki, qui les a frappés avec ses deux poings en même temps. Trop forte, la fille ! Elle se redresse, en se tapant la paume de ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Hin ! Ils ne peuvent pas se contenir, ces deux-là !

La lycéenne aux bras d'acier se retourne vers Neliel, qui est surprise de l'intervention de la jeune fille, car elle aurait très bien pu arrêter les deux gugusses dans leur élan rien qu'avec ses deux indexes. Tatsuki tend la main à la beauté d'émeraude.

-Tu es une amie d'Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Tatsuki Arisawa. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Ravie de rencontrer une amie à Ichigo, Neliel prend la main de la karatéka avec le sourire.

-Je suis Neliel Tu Oderschvank enchantée de te connaître.

En constatant la beauté de cette nouvelle arrivante, Tatsuki, intérieurement, pense la même chose que quand elle a vu Rangiku.

-_Décidemment, Ichigo est entouré de belles femmes…_

En parlant d'Ichigo, ce dernier se ramène, car il se pose quand même des questions, sur leur venue dans le monde réel. Et puis cette situation est semblable à celle d'un y maintenant plusieurs mois, quand d'autre de ses confrères shinigamis sont venus.

-Euh, Nel ?

-Oui, Ichigo ?

-Si vous êtes venus ici, est-ce que ça veut dire que… Demande-il d'un air grave.

Neliel sait qu'il est inutile de tourner autour du pot. Mais étant en présence des lycéens qui ne sont pas concernés par l'affaire, il ne faut pas qu'elle le dise directement. A son tour, elle prend un air sérieux.

-Oui. Ça va reprendre. Dit-elle d'un ton grave.

Après la prononciation de ces mots, l'ambiance devient plus lourde. Oui. Ces six mois de paix sont terminés : la guerre contre Aizen va reprendre. Ichigo le savait. Ils le savaient tous.

Après les cours. Toute la bande se retrouve chez Kisuke Urahara. Dans le salon, tous, y compris Ishida et Chad, sont assis en seiza, sauf bien sûr Grimmjow qui est installé de manière plus décontractée. Ils refont un point sur la situation.

-Et donc, c'est vrai qu'Aizen se prépare à attaquer. Demande Ichigo.

-Oui. Lui répond Neliel. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait placé, i mois, des caméras mobiles à Las Noches, afin de surveiller les moindres fait et gestes du camp ennemi.

-Et donc, il y a eu des changements, de leur côté ? Questionne Uryû.

-Il semblerait qu'il ai fait revenir deux anciens espadas, qui jusqu'ici étaient en prison. Deux espadas…

L'ancienne espada, prend un instant un air grave.

-Que je connais très bien. Dit-elle, ne voulant s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais on a appris aussi que Nnoitra, le 5e espada, a survécu à son combat contre Kenpachi.

Ichigo est très surpris il se rappelle encore de la raclée qu'il s'est pris contre la mante religieuse.

-Je vois.

-Mais… Fait une voix féminine.

Il s'agit d'Orihime, qui est intriguée par un détail, concernant leur venue.

-Pourquoi vous êtes peu nombreux à venir à Karakura ? C'est risqué, non ?

Neliel ferme les yeux, approuvant son sa remarque.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais vu qu'on a peu d'informations sur leurs plans, il a été décidé que la majorité de nos forces restent à la Soul Society, car il y a beaucoup de chance qu'ils attaquent directement là-bas, comme Aizen sait que la ville a été téléportée.

- Ça me semble évident. Dit Ishida.

-Rhaaa, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de tout ces détails !? Gueule un homme.

La personne en question est le capitaine de la 9e division, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui ne supporte pas toutes ces prises de tête inutiles.

-Ils arrivent, on leur casse la gueule, et basta ! Acclame-t-il.

-Grimmjow, ce n'est pas si simple que tu ne le crois. Lui dit Neliel, n'appréciant pas son comportement.

-Gné ? Pousse la panthère.

-Que voulez-vous dire, capitaine ? Demande Hinamori, tout aussi perplexe.

-Et bien je pense que s'il a été décidé de nous envoyer, moi et Grimmjow, sur le terrain, c'est pour nous tester. Explique-elle.

-Vous tester ? Demande Ichigo.

-Réfléchis un instant, Ichigo. Lui dit la nouvelle vice-capitaine de la 13e division. Ce sont des arrancars. Il est tout à fait normal d'avoir des doutes sur leurs véritables aptitudes à être dignes de leur rang. C'est ça, Neliel, sans vouloir vous vexer ?

-Oui, parfaitement. Mais d'un autre côté, Grimmjow a raison.

Tout le groupe est surpris que finalement, la verte approuve les dires du bleu.

-Ce genre de détails n'affluent en rien la situation : on est en guerre. Dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

-Hin ! J'ai toujours raison ! Dit fièrement le gros matou, croisant les bras.

Mais la discussion tourne un peu autour du pot. Quelqu'un attire l'attention.

-Vous tous !

Toute l'assemblée se tourne vers Urahara qui, d'un air jovial, agite son éventail.

-Et si on parlait un peu du plan d'action ? Demande-il joyeusement.

A travers cet air, les autres savent qu'il en parle sérieusement ils hochent donc la tête avec détermination, avec une expression sérieuse.

-Bien. Dit Kisuke, abandonnant son statut de comique de service. Comme vous le savez, la dernière fois qu'Aizen a attaqué, J'ai crée un dispositif, permettant de permuter la ville avec une copie conforme, afin de protéger les habitants.

-Effectivement. Confirme le Vizard.

-Mais l'inconvénient, c'est qu'il y avait le risque que les 4 piliers se fassent détruire par l'ennemi. Continue l'ancien capitaine de la 12e division. Alors, j'ai pu améliorer le dispositif, durant ces 6 mois. Il m'a suffit d'inverser la disposition des piliers, afin qu'ils se retrouvent sous terre, à quelques dizaine de mètres de la surface.

-Oui, ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne solution. Admet Neliel, assez étonnée de l'ingéniosité du gérant.

-Mais, il y a un inconvénient majeur, non ? Demande Hisagi. Nous seront téléportés à la Soul Society, lorsqu'ils attaqu !

Il est interrompu par Urahara qui pointe son éventail fermé vers lui.

-Erreur, mon cher, j'ai pensé à tout ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il claque des doigts, donnant le signal à Tessai, qui pose sur la table ce qui semble être des bracelets de différentes couleurs, qui peuvent se clipper. Toute la troupe la tête par-dessus ces objets, sont assez dubitatifs.

-Euh… c'est quoi encore ces trucs ? Demande Ichigo, pas du tout convaincu.

-Ces trucs, comme tu dis, vous permettront de ne pas vous faire téléporter en même temps que la vrai ville. Pas mal, non.

-Ouais, enfin, ça craint de porter ça, quand même. Fait remarquer Gri-Gri.

-Allons Grimmjow, arrête de râler ! Lui dit Neliel. Moi je trouve ça plutôt pratique.

Chacun prend le bracelet dont la couleur lui convient par exemple, Ichigo prend le noir, Neliel , le vert, Orihime le rose, Ishida le blanc, Grimmjow le bleu électrique, ect… Ce dernier n'est toujours pas convaincu.

-Pff…

-Ho bien sûr, mieux vaux pas que vous le perdez, sinon, vous serez directement téléporté à la Soul Society avec la ville d'origine.

En entendant ça, le capitaine réagit : S'il se débarrasse de ce bracelet, il retourne à la Soul Society, et il y a de grandes chances que les plus puissants du camp ennemi se rendent directement là-bas. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, ce que remarque son vice-capitaine, qui comprend immédiatement son intention.

-Oh non, vous n'avez pas intérêt à le perdre exprès ! Lui dit Hisagi.

-Et merde… pousse la panthère, s'étant fait démasqué.

Maintenant que tous les préparatifs sont terminés, le patron de l'échoppe tient à dire quelques mots.

-Vous tous. C'est la dernière ligne droite de cette guerre. Connaissant Aizen, il a sûrement mieux élaboré son plan que la dernière fois, tout est imprévisible. Alors ne mourrez pas. Leur dit-il d'un ton grave.

Tous hochent la tête, en signe de promesse. Tous, sauf bien sûr Grimmjow, qui est préoccupé par autre chose.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais… On va pioncer où ? Demande-t-il sur un ton désagréable.

Cela peut paraître bête, mais il est vrai qu'il est logique de savoir qui va dormir chez qui. Direct, pour ne pas qu'on lui pique sa place, Neliel se colle contre Ichigo.

-Moi je vais chez Ichigo ! Acclame-t-elle gaiement.

-Quoi !? Dit Le concerné, surpris par la réaction soudaine de l'arrancar.

-Allez, dis ouiiii ! Le supplie-elle comme une fillette faisant son gros caprice.

Le jeune homme ne sait plus trop où se mettre. La dernière fois, c'était Rukia, qui est allé chez lui, vu le physique qu'elle a, ça allait, mais là, avec Neliel, sa famille va vraiment se poser des questions. Il regarde Rukia d'un air plaintif, comme pour dire « ça ne te gêne pas ? », ce que cette dernière comprend tout de suite.

-Je n'ai qu'à aller chez Orihime, dans ce cas là. Propose-elle.

-Oh oui, Ce serait avec grande joie ! S'exclame cette dernière, heureuse d'accueillir son amie chez elle. Et puis Hinamori peut venir, aussi, il y a assez de place pour deux invitées.

Momo aurait bien voulu être avec sa capitaine, mais comme elle sait qu'Ichigo lui a énormément manqué, les laisser tous les deux lui fera le plus grand bien.

-Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Répond la vice-capitaine avec le sourire.

Constatant que la brune dormira chez sa camarade de classe, et que la vert continue de le regarder avec des yeux de cocker, Ichigo pousse un soupir.

-Oui, tu peux dormir chez moi . Dit-il.

Heureuse, la capitaine de la 5e division le serre dans ses bras, comme d'habitude, mais en serrant moins fort.

-Je suis tellement contente de dormir chez toi, et de rencontrer ta famille, Ichigo ! S'exclame-elle de manière enfantine.

Impatiente, elle se lève et tire Ichigo par le bras.

-Allez, allons-y ! Dit-elle, heureuse.

-A-attend, Nel !

Les deux tourtereaux sortent du salon. Après que ça se soit un peu calmé, Il reste deux personnes qui doivent trouver un petit logis : Grimmjow et Hisagi. Le premier dirige son regard vers Orihime.

-Hé, toi, tu veux bien-

Mais il est interrompu par Rukia, qui pousse Inoue et Momo vers la sortie.

-Bon, allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps.

-M-mais Kuchiki-san…Dit la rousse, qui aurait bien voulu l'accueillir.

Après que les filles soient sorties, l'ancien espada se tournent vers Shado et Ishida.

-Et vous, vous allez m'héberger, quand même ?

-Non, hors de question qu'un Shinigami et un arrancar scouattent chez moi. Leur répond froidement le Quincy.

La masse de muscle, lui, répond en niant avec la tête. Les deux partent à leur tour. Il ne reste plus que Gri-gri, Shûhei et Urahara. Grimmjow jette un regard désespéré vers le gérant.

-Ha ha ! Je ne vais quand même pas héberger un arrancar comme toi chez moi ! Lui répond Kisuke avec un ton moqueur en agitant son éventail. J'ai pas envie que tu fasse fuir les clients

Avec tout ces refus, le matou s'est pris un vent monumental ! Tellement qu'il en reste pétrifié, bouche bée, et qu'un léger vent souffle dans la salle. Hisagi tapote sur son épaule.

-Euh… On y a, capitaine ?

**To be continued…**


	32. Chapitre 29: In the House

**Chapitre 29 : In the house**

Au dessus de la ville de Karakura, le soleil commence à se coucher, colorant le ciel d'un beau orangé. Sur le trottoir, on retrouve Hisagi et Grimmjow. Ce dernier, au vu du refus des autres à l'héberger, est particulièrement vexé.

-Tch ! Les enfoirés ! S'exclame-il en frappant un caillou au sol.

-Calmez-vous, capitaine. Lui dit Shûhei. On trouvera bien un endroit où dormir.

-Ha ouais, et tu connais quelqu'un d'autre dans cette ville de merde ? Lui demande le bleu, vraiment agacé par la situation.

Un peu plus loin, su le même trottoir, on retrouve Keigo, un sac de courses dans les bras. Il presse le pas, pas trop rassuré.

-Elle va m'engueuler, elle va m'engueuler ! Dit-il en pensant à sa sœur qui va lui passer un savon.

Les 3 personnes sont à 4 mètres de distances. Grimmjow et Asano lèvent la tête en même temps.

-Hein ? Disent les deux en même temps.

En voyant la brute qui est maintenant dans sa classe, paniqué, le jeune homme fuit dans le sens inverse, mais l'arrancar l'attrape par le col.

-Minute papillon ! Dit Gri-Gri.

-GYAAAAAA ! Crie le brun, effaré de s'être fait attraper par le vil individu.

Le soulevant du sol par le col avec un seul bras, Grimmjow met Keigo face à lui, ce dernier le suppliant.

-J'ai rien fait j'ai rien fait, j'ai rien !

-Tait toi ! Lui dit le bleu.

-Capitaine, ne l'importunez pas. Lui dit Hisagi. Laissez-le et cherchons un logement.

Dès que son subordonnée a dit logement, ça fait tilt chez Grimmjow. Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage. La solution à leur problème est dans sa main, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Hé, dis !

-Heu… Oui ? Demande Keigo.

-Mon pote et moi, on n'a nulle part où crécher. Explique-il en pointant Shûhei derrière lui avec le pouce.

-Non ! L'interrompt le lycéen.

-Hein ?

Tout cela rappelle à Keigo cette fois-ci où des shinigamis avaient crécher chez lui, le chauve et l'autre efféminé. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de revivre ça.

-Si c'est pour dormir chez moi, c'est non. Dit-il, paniqué.

-Heiiiin !? Tu dis quoi, là enfoiré !? S'exclame Grimmjow.

Voyant là son unique chance de ne pas dormir à la belle étoile, la panthère lève le poing.

-Si tu refuses, tu t'en reçois un pigé ?

-Mais arrêtez capitaine ! Dit Hisagi.

-Okokokokokokvouspouvezvenirchezmoi ! Dit rapidement Keigo, effrayé par la menace.

Voyant que cette poule mouillée accepte, Gri-Gri baisse le poing, mais tient toujours le col du pauvre garçon.

-Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux.

-Enfin… Rajoute Asano.

Il prend un air timide, collant ses deux indexs.

-Faut voir ça avec ma sœur c'est son appart. Explique-il intimidé. Je pense pas qu'elle accepterait de vous héberger.

-Gné ? Pousse Grimmjow.

-Ben, vous n'êtes pas son genre de mec.

Keigo fait référence au fait que sa sœur, Mizuho, a un faible pour les bonzes, d'où la raison pour laquelle elle a accepté d'accueillir Madarame. Mais Grimmjow s'en fout de tout ça. Retourne en arrière, traînant le pauvre garçon comme un sac à patate.

-Bon, dis-moi où t'habites.

-Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe Aïe… Fait Asano, les fesses frottant le sol.

Derrière, Shûhei les suit la main sur le front, lassé de ce comportement.

Autre part dans la ville de Karakura, se trouve une petite clinique, appartenant à la famille Kurosaki. C'est là que nous nous rendons maintenant. Ichigo héberge dans son foyer la belle Neliel. A l'intérieur, cette dernière se présente avec un air joyeux.

-Enchantée, monsieur Kurosaki. Je m'appelle Neliel Tu Oderschvank ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Face à elle, le père d'Ichigo, Isshin, est ahuri. Surpris que son fils ramène chez lui une si belle créature, avec une poitrine digne d'une déesse !

-Ichigo. Tu peux… m'expliquer ? Demande-il.

-Et ben… Neliel n'a nul par où dormir, alors je m'étais dis…

Mais il est interrompu par son père que le tire par le bras pour pouvoir lui parler en aparté.

-Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu me ramènes une arrancar chez moi ! Lui demande-il à voix basse.

Effectivement, Ichigo est bien au courant que son père est un Shinigami, et ce dernier a bien évidemment reconnu le reiatsu de la verte comme étant celui d'un arrancar, malgré le Gigai.

-Mais Papa, je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est elle, la nouvelle capitaine de la 5e division !

-Ah c'est donc elle, ton amie arrancar ! C'est la soul society qui l'envoie c'est ça ? Redemande le père.

Derrière eux, Neliel apparaît, tentant d'écouter aux portes.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demande-elle d'un ton innocent.

S'étant fait griller, les deux hommes de la famille Kurosaki se retournent, faisant comme si de rien était.

-Non non rien ! Lui répond le père d'un air gêné. On était juste entrain de se demander où tu allais dormir. Hein Ichigo ?

-Heu… Oui, c'est bien ça. Répond Ichigo, rentrant dans son jeu.

-Oh, génial ! S'exclame Neliel les mains collées à plats face à elle. Et où je dors, alors ?

Là, ils ne savent pas trop quoi lui répondre, car ils n'y ont même pas réfléchi. Alors, le père, donne la solution.

-Ça te dit, de dormir avec mon fils ? Demande Isshin à Neliel.

Cette dernière, face à cette proposition, est remplie de joie.

-C'est vrai !?

-Quoi !? S'exclame Ichigo. M-m-m-mais je n'ai jamais dit que !

Mais il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase car la belle arrancar lui fait un gros câlin.

-Ichigo, tu es si gentil de bien vouloir que je dorme avec toiiii ! Crie Neliel de bonheur.

Voyant la joie que cela procure à son amie, le jeune homme pousse un soupir, ne pouvant que céder.

-Ouais, ok…

Entendant tout ce bruit, Karin et Yuzu, les deux sœurs d'Ichigo, arrivent à leur tour. Yuzu a les cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules et sa sœur une petite queue de cheval.

-C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? Demande Karin.

-Oh, on a une un invitée, Ichigo ? Demande l'autre sœur.

Voyant les sœurs d'Ichigo, Neliel le lâche, pour être plus présentable. De son côté, Karin a l'impression d'avoir déjà vue cette fille, il y a quelques mois, surtout le visage.

-_Est-ce que par hasard…_

_-_Yuzu, Karin, je vous présente Neliel, une amie. Elle va venir habiter ici pendant quelques temps. Leur explique leur grand frère.

Dès qu'il a dit son prénom, cela provoque un déclic chez Karin. Elle s'en souvient maintenant : il s'agit de celle qui était dans leur maison, i mois, et qui est passée d'enfant à adulte. Elle est très surprise de la revoir, surtout avec cette couleur de cheveux.

-Enchantée vous deux. Leur dit-elle avec le sourire. Yuzu…

L'ex-Tercera, en tournant le regard vers Karin, lui fait un clin d'œil, montrant qu'elle se souvient parfaitement d'elle.

- Et Karin, c'est bien ça ?

Cette dernière est étonnée qu'elle se souvienne d'elle. Mais cela la rassure. Yuzu, contente d'avoir une amie à son frère dans leur foyer, la prend par la main et l'entraîne.

-Allez, viens, tu va faire la cuisine avec moi ! Dit-elle, joyeuse.

-D-d'accord. Accepte Neliel sans broncher.

Allons faire un tour chez Keigo. Ce dernier a accepté à la menace d'héberger Grimmjow et Hisagi chez lui. Mais faut-il encore avoir l'accord de sa sœur ainée. Comment a-t-elle réagit en voyant ce mec aux cheveux bleus et l'autre tatoué. Étonnement, Mizuho les accueille à bras ouvert, le visage radieu.

-Mais bien sûr qu'ils peuvent venir dormir ici. Dit-elle d'un air étrangement clément.

-Merci, femme. Remercie Gri-Gri d'un air sec.

-Merci beaucoup. Remercie à son tour Shûhei plus gentiment.

Par contre, Keigo reste bouche bée devant la réaction de sa sœur. Tandis qu'il reste abasourdi, derrière lui, la panthère par à la recherche de gibier.

-Bon, c'est où la bouffe ?

-Juste à droite. Lui répond Mizuhi d'un air radieux.

Là, le frérot ne peut rester impassible sur cela.

-WOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOO ! C'est quoi ce délire !?

-Hein ? Fait sa sœur.

-J'croyais que t'avais une préférence pour les bonzes ! Et là tu les accueilles comme si de rien était !?

-Allons, c'est passé ça, Keigo. Maintenant j'ai plus un faible pour les Zokus. Lui explique sa sœur, tout contente d'héberger pour ce qu'elle prend pour des voyous.

Son frère est consterné par cela, ce qui l'énerve encore plus.

-Y a pas de Zoku qui tienne ! Qui te dis qu'ils le sont, hein !? Parce qu'un des deux a les cheveux décolorés peut-être !?

Grimmjow, ayant entendu cela, revient vers le jeune homme et lui chope le crâne, énervé.

-Chuis pas décoloré, pigé ? Lui dit-il, sa veine sur le front ressortant.

-D-désolé… Répond Asano, suant comme un port, effrayé par la panthère.

Du côté de chez Inoue, tout se passe pour le mieux entre les trois filles. Pour les accueillir comme il se doit, l'hôte voulait leur préparer un repas digne de ce nom : du curry pimenté saupoudré de morceau de marshmallow. Rukia sentant le désastre, elle voulait l'aider, mais étonnement, Hinamori s'est proposé pour préparer un curry on va dire… normal. Retrouvons-les à table, devant leur assiette. Cette assiette avec de dôme de ris recouvert de sauce curry, de petits légumes et de viande. Tout cela a l'air apetissant. La rousse prend une bouchée après avoir bien goûté, un filet de bave lui prend aux lèvres, avec un grand sourire.

-c'est trop boooooon… Dit-elle comme quelqu'un qui n'a rien avalé depuis des lustres.

A son tour, Rukia goûte, et aime tout autant.

-Il est vrai que c'est délicieux ! Constate-elle. Je ne te connaissais pas des talents de cuisinières, Hinamori !

-C'est Pesche et Dondochakka qui m'ont appris. Lui explique-elle.

En entendant cela, La Kuchiki prend un air blasé, ayant du mal à y croire que ce sont ces deux idiots qui lui ont appris à cuisiner.

-Pesche et Doncdochakka ? Sérieux ? Dit-elle d'un air désagréable.

-I-ils en ont pas l'air, mais ils savent très bien cuisiner ! Dit Momo pour les défendre. Et ce sont de bons professeurs.

-En tout cas, on voit que ça a porté ses fruits ! Dit Orihime avec le sourire. Merci pour ce repas, Hinamori-san.

-Mais de rien. Lui répond la vice-capitaine.

Après ce délicieux repas, elle dégustent un bon thé vert Orihime a alors quelque chose qui lui vient en tête.

-Et au juste, cette coupe de cheveux te va très bien !

-M-merci. Dit Momo en rougissant un peu.

C'est alors que Rukia vient rajouter son grain de sel en voulant dire la vérité de sa nouvelle coupe.

-Et tu sais pourquoi elle s'est laissé pousser les cheveux ? C'est pour ressembler à Neliel. Explique Rukia à son amie, main droite à côté de sa bouche, l'air narquois.

Momo devient rouge comme une tomate, a cause de Rukia qui a révélé ceci.

-M-m-m-mais pas dut tout ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! S'exclame la jeune fille, embarrassée.

-C'est vrai, Hinamori-san ? Demande Inoue, intriguée.

Momo, sentant qu'elle n'a plus le choix, avoue timidement.

-Enfin, un petit peu. Dit-elle, toute timide, collant ses deux index l'un contre l'autre. C'est juste que…

- Tu l'admires, c'est bien ça ? Propose Orihime.

Ayant touché juste, la jeune vice-capitaine, hoche la tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai, beaucoup, même. Explique-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux. La capitaine me considère même comme une amie.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclame la lycéenne.

Hinamori prend un air triste, n'ayant pas l'air du même avis de la rousse.

-Oui, mais moi, même au bout de 6 mois, je n'arrive toujours pas à la considérer comme telle. Elle est ma supérieure, après tout. Dit-elle en regardant son reflet dans le thé. Je sens que notre relation a évoluée depuis, mais c'est encore difficile à l'admettre.

Rukia peut comprendre ce que ressent sa collègue, en connaissant sa personnalité et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Aizen. Une capitaine qui l'accepte comme une amie, c'est assez nouveau pour elle. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû commencer à parler de ça. Pour rattraper cela, la Kuchiki prend l'épaule droite de Momo

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça viendra.

-Kuchiki-san a raison, Hinamori-san. Je suis sure qu'inconsciemment, Nel-san est pour toi une grande amie, même si elle est ta supérieure.

Momo est assez touchée par leurs dires. Il est vrai qu'elle aimerait beaucoup qu'elle et Neliel soient amies pour de bon, mais étrangement, il y a chez elle un blocage. Mais elle sent qu'un jour ou l'autre, leur amitié sera scellée.

-Merci, c'est gentil de me soutenir. Leur dit-elle avec le sourire.

Retour chez les Kurosakis. La famille, ayant accueillie la belle Neliel dans leur petite demeure, s'apprêtent à passer à table. Ichigo, Isshin et Karin sont à table, attendant que Yuzu et leur invitée apportent le repas. Le vieux pique un petit somme, une bulle sortant de son nez tout en ronflant. Profitant du sommeil de son père, Karin, face à son frère, lui parle à voix basse.

-Dis Ichigo, pourquoi Neliel est ici ? Demande-elle.

Ichigo ne sait pas trop s'il doit lui donner les détails. Après tout, cette guerre ne la concerne pas, et il n'a pas envie de prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais après tout, elle est au courant, pour son autre vie de Shinigami, alors il peut la mettre dans la confidence.

-Elle est venue ici en prévention d''une attaque ennemie. Lui explique-il. Rukia est venue aussi.

-Quoi, Rukia aussi est une Shinigami !? Demande Karin, interloquée.

-Oui. Je croyais que tu étais au courant du coup.

C'est alors que sa sœur prend air abattu en détournant le regard, ce qui surprend son frère ainé.

-Ben, qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Vous risquez de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-elle.

Ichigo comprend que sa sœur n'est pas dupe, qu'elle est consciente que ce qu'il fait est dangereux. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées, et pour la rassurer, le vizard pose sa main sur la tête de sa sœur.

-T'inquiètes pas je te promets qu'on reviendra tous en un seul morceau. Lui promet l'ainé avec le sourire.

-S-si tu le dis… Lui répond Karin, pas tout à fait convaincue.

Dans la cuisine, En tant que « maîtresse de maison », Yuzu prépare le repas pour tout le monde, surtout qu'il y a une nouvelle bouche à nourrir : Neliel qui l'aide en cuisine. La jeune femme est impressionnée par la facilité qu'a Yuzu à préparer le dîner.

-Dis donc, tu te débrouilles drôlement bien !

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose dans cette maison. Lui répond Yuzu d'un air fier.

Mais sa fierté retombe, pour afficher un visage morose.

-Dis, Neliel.

-Euh, oui ?

-Je m'inquiète vraiment pour grand frère.

La belle arrancar est intriguée par ce qu'elle dit.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas. Il a l'air toujours ailleurs, ces derniers temps, comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose de grave. Et… Et…

La petite fille se met alors verser de légères larmes, ayant craqué.

-Il ne nous dit jamais rien, garde tout pour lui. On ne compte plus pour lui ? Dit-elle en pleurant.

Neliel se sent mal, de voir la sœur d'Ichigo pleurer ainsi. Mais c'est compréhensible. Quelle petite sœur ne serait pas inquiète pour son aîné ? Voulant la réconforter, Neliel se place à la hauteur de Yuzu et la prend par les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Yuzu. Si Ichigo ne vous dit rien, c'est sûrement sa façon à lui de vous protéger. Lui explique-elle.

Dans un élan d'empathie, la verte essuie le dessous de l'œil droit de la petite avec son index.

-Sèche ces larmes. Lui dit-elle.

Yuzu obéit elle essuie ses yeux avec ses deux mains.

-Voilà, tu ne te sens pas mieux comme ça ? Lui dit Neliel avec un sourire radieux, telle un ange.

En voyant cette expression, Yuzu a comme un sentiment de nostalgie, comme si… ce sourire lui rappelle une personne qui était chère à ses yeux. Dans la salle à manger, les autres membres de la famille Kurosaki s'impatientent. Ichigo remarque que sa sœur semble troublée par quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Karin ? Lui demande-il.

-Tu… ne trouve pas que Neliel lui ressemble ?

-A qui ? Demande l'orange

-A maman , pardi !

Le jeune homme est aberré par ce que vient de dire sa sœur Neliel, ressembler à sa mère ?

-Non, tu te fais des idées… Lui dit Ichigo, pas convaincu.

-Mais si je te jure ! Affirme Karin. Et avec cette couleur de cheveux, c'est encore plus flagrant !

Avec ce qu'affirme sa sœur, Ichigo est perplexe. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur terre, mais il trouve aussi qu'il y a une légère ressemblance ça en devient assez perturbant. Isshin, qui faisait semblant de pioncer, ouvre un œil voyant son fils perturbé, ce qui l'inquiète un peu, pour le déroulement de ce repas. La réflexion s'ichigo est interrompue par Yuzu et Neliel qui apportent le repas.

-C'est prêt ! Dit la belle arrancar avec le sourire en tenant le cuiseur de riz.

-Haaa, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclame le père, soi-disant réveillé par la bonne odeur.

En voyant cette expression sur le visage de son amie, accompagnée par ces cheveux châtains, Ichigo entrevoit le visage de sa mère, il en écarquille les yeux tellement que c'en est perturbant. Tandis qu'elles posent les plats, Karin remarque que sa sœur n'est pas aussi enjouée que leur invitée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yuzu ? Demande-elle.

-R-rien du tout ! Lui répond sa sœur avec un sourire forcé.

Karin sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Sûrement qu'elle a remarqué la même chose qu'elle, mais que ça la perturbe plus. Yuzu s'assied à côté de sa sœur, et Neliel à côté d'Ichigo, forcément, ce qui fait qu'elle se retrouve face à Yuzu qui, en le constatant, se fait plus petite, intimidée. Comme elle est l'invitée, Neliel est servie en première. Face à elle, une assiette remplie de riz, de viande de poulet couverte de sauce curry. Elle reste scotchée devant son assiette, alors que les Kurosaki, ayant finis de se servir, joignent leurs mains à plat et prononcent la fameuse phrase.

-Ittadakimasu. Disent-ils en chœur.

Ichigo n'a pas entendu la voix enfantine de son amie. Il se tourne vers elle, et la voit les yeux écarquillés sur son assiette, ayant un filet de bave lui pendant aux lèvres.

-Euh… ça va, Nel ? Demande-il.

La verte, entendant son ami, reprend ses esprits en secouant la tête.

-Excusez-moi, vraiment… Dit-elle, gênée, la main derrière la tête. C'est que ça a l'air tellement bon…

-Et bien, vas-y, goûte. Lui dit Karin.

Embarrassée par la situation, la jeune femme prend sa cuillère, prend une bonne cuillérée de curry, avec du riz, la viande et un peu de sauce, et l'enfourne dans sa bouche. Après avoir un peu mastiqué, elle pousse un gémissement de plaisir, serrant son poing droit avec lequel elle tient sa cuillère.

-Hmmmmmm ! C'est délicieux ! S'exclame-elle.

-Oui, ma fifille est la meilleure cuisinière ! Dit Isshin avec fierté.

-Oooh, papa… Dit Yuzu, gênée par le commentaire de son père.

-Mais il a un peu raison. Dit la verte.

Yuzu se retourne vers Neliel, qui lui adresse un sourire radieux.

-Tu cuisines vraiment très bien, Yuzu.

En la voyant sourire un peu, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'entrapercevoir en elle sa propre mère, qui, même si elle ne l'a pas vraiment connu, avait le visage d'un ange. L'émotion montant en elle, des larmes commencent à perler au coin de ses yeux, ce que remarque Neliel.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demande-elle.

La jeune fille, submergée par l'émotion, ne contient plus ses larmes, et sort de table pour courir à la cuisine, la main sur la bouche.

-Ben enfin, Yuzu ? Dit Isshin, interloqué.

Karin, ne pouvant la laisser ainsi, sort à son tour.

-Je reviens. Prévient-elle.

Dans la cuisine, Yuzu, agenouillée par terre, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Arrive alors derrière elle sa sœur, qui se met à sa hauteur, main droite sur l'épaule.

-Allons, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demande-elle.

-Elle… Elle ressemble tellement à maman, Karin… Lui explique Yuzu tout en larmoyant.

La brune écarquille les yeux, surprise qu'elle aussi l'a effectivement remarquée, et aussi que cela l'affecte autant. Mais elle trouve quand même la réaction de sa sœur exagérée. Pour la réconforter, Karin prend Yuzu dans ses bras, en tapotant dans son dos.

-Calme-toi, ça va passer. Lui dit Karin.

Mais Karin s'inquiète un peu plus pour son frère, qui a quand même été là le jour de la mort de leur mère. Justement, revenons dans la salle à manger. Neliel, depuis là où elle est, voit les deux sœurs. La réaction de Yuzu l'inquiète vraiment.

-Mais… pourquoi elle…

Ne comprenant pas, elle se tourne vers Ichigo, qui lui, doit avoir la réponse.

-Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme se retourne vers son amie, et en voyant son expression, prend un air abasourdi.

-Pourquoi ta sœur est partie, comme ça ? Demande-elle d'un air inquiet.

Ichigo, tout comme sa sœur, voit à travers Neliel sa mère, Masaki. Elles ont toutes les deux cette même expression d'inquiétude. Masaki, était tellement protectrice envers lui, qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Le même sourire, plus ça, ça le trouble encore plus. Gêné, il détourne le regard de Neliel, ne voulant croiser le sien.

-N-ne t'inquiète pas, Nel. Yuzu va s'en remettre.

Neliel est interloquée par cette réponse, car elle ne répond pas à sa question. Sachant qu'elle est la cause de la fuite de Yuzu, Neliel se rapproche d'Ichigo, qui détourne maintenant la tête.

-Elle s'est mise à pleurer en me regardant, Ichigo ! Insiste-elle. Que lui ai-je fait ?

Mais Ichigo ne lui répond pas. La sentir aussi près de lui le met très mal à l'aise.

-Nel, écarte-toi s'il te plaît. Lui demande-il.

Neliel est très surprise par ce qu'il vient de lui demander.

-M-mais enfin.

Elle remarque alors qu'Ichigo tremble, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Elle comprend alors que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Ichigo. Pourquoi tu veux m'éviter ?

-Je t'ai dit de t'écarter.

Ne pouvant contenir son empathie, la belle arrancar prend la main gauche d'Ichigo.

-Je suis ton amie, tu peux tout me !

Soudainement, le shinigami remplaçant se lève brusquement, en rejetant la main de Neliel.

-Ne me touche pas ! Crie-il.

En faisant ce geste brusque, il lui donne accidentellement un claque avec le dos de la main. Debout, il regarde Neliel d'un air sévère, en respirant fort. Voir son ami la regarder ainsi bouleverse la jeune femme. Vouloir comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette maison est si grave ?

-I-Ichigo… Dit Neliel , perturbée, la main posée sur sa joue gauche, endolorie.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de faire, Ichigo s'enfuit vers les escaliers, pour monter à l'étage, sans dire un mot.

-Ichigo, attend ! S'exclame Neliel en tendant la main.

Mais il est trop tard. Ichigo est parti à l'étage, sans donner d'explication. L'arrancar rabaisse sa main, ne comprenant pas le comportement du Vizard. De leur côté, Yuzu et Karin reviennent, et constatent l'absence de leur frère.

-Ben où est parti Ichigo ? Demande Karin.

-Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Leur explique leur père.

Karin sait que son paternel leur cache la vérité elle sait la vraie raison. Yuzu, elle, s'énerve un peu que son aîné parte, en laissant son assiette pleine.

-C'est toujours pareil avec lui ! S'exclame-t-elle, vexée, les mains sur les hanches.

Karin remarque alors que Neliel n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Neliel, ça va ? Demande-elle.

La verte, dans la lune, revient à elle, prenant un air embarrassé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Lui répond-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Mais ce sourire est vite remplacé par un sentiment de tristesse. Cela l'attriste d'avoir fait pleurer Yuzu et qu'Ichigo réagisse ainsi.

**To be continued…**


End file.
